Zdrajca krwi
by Dramionia
Summary: Celem szesnastoletniego Draco Malfoya było wypełnienie misji zleconej mu przez Voldemorta, ale wszystko zmieniło się za sprawą pewnego eliksiru, który podany tylko blondwłosemu Ślizgonowi, odmienił życie nie tylko jego, ale również kilku innych ludzi.
1. Eliksir

Zapraszam do czytania mojego pierwszego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba.

Całość jest już skończona i ma 22 rozdziały, brakuje tylko epilogu i wygładzenia całości. Postaram się wrzucać po jednym rozdziale dziennie, kiedy to na bieżąco będę poprawiać kolejne rozdziały.

Starałam się aby świat który opisuję był jak najbardziej zbliżony do tego opisanego przez J. (choć u mnie pojawiają się sceny, których u J. na pewno nie znajdziecie ), a postaci były jak najbardziej w charakterze. Mam nadzieję, że mi się to choć po części udało. Bardzo proszę o wasze opinie na ten temat.

Opowiadanie może być ciężkie do czytania dla osób, które nie znają oryginalnego cyklu, ponieważ żeby nie zanudzić fanów, którzy dobrze go znają, pewne wydarzenia które mają miejsce w oryginale i u mnie potraktowałam dość skrótowo. Najważniejszy oczywiście jest u mnie jednak wątek Draco-Hermiona, którego nie ma w oryginale.

**ZDRAJCA KRWI**

Rozdział I

Eliksir

Jasne światło księżyca wlewało się przez niewielkie okna rozświetlając wnętrze opustoszałej sali eliksirów. Na jednym ze stołów stał kociołek, pod którym palił się niewielki płomień, a dookoła porozkładane były najróżniejsze składniki używane przez uczniów w trakcie zajęć z profesorem Slughornem. Nad kociołkiem stał ciemnoskóry chłopak, który kroił język żaby - kolejny składnik, eliksiru ważącego się w kociołku na stole. Na jego twarzy malowała się zaciętość i determinacja.

'Cholerny Malfoy, nigdy nie popełnia błędów, nigdy nie robi czegoś, co mogłoby zagrozić jego opinii, a innym wytknie nawet najmniejszą drobnostkę i wykorzysta to do swoich celów' rozmyślał Blaise Zabini wrzucając świeżo poszatkowany język żaby do kociołka z niebieskim eliksirem. Substancja w kociołku zaczęła wrzeć i gwałtownie zmieniać barwę na purpurową.

Błędy popełniane przez Draco Malfoya w tej chwili żywo interesowały chłopaka. Od ponad miesiąca blond włosy Ślizgon nie dawał mu spokoju; zmuszał go do odrabiania swoich zadań domowych i wyświadczania 'drobnych' przysług. A wszystko to przez jeden niewielki błąd, błąd, który mógł kosztować Blaise utratę pozycji drugiego najbardziej pożądanego, obok Draco, chłopaka wśród dziewcząt ze Sliterinu. Blaise Zabini miał też opinię niesłychanie wybrednego, jeśli chodzi o kobiecą urodę, dlatego jeśli wybrał jakąś dziewczynę, ona mogła czuć się wyjątkowa. Gdyby tylko ludzie dowiedzieli się o tym, że Blaise bzykną się z Millicentą, jego akcje spadłyby gwałtownie, bo która dziewczyna zbliżyłaby się do niego po czymś takim? Pomimo, że zrobił to będąc pod wpływem ognistej whisky nie dostałby rozgrzeszenia od nikogo. Nie to, żeby Millicenta nie była lubiana przez kolegów ze swojego domu, chodziło raczej o jej wygląd. Nawet ci, którzy się z nią przyjaźnili nie mogliby zaprzeczyć stwierdzeniu, że Millicenta, to najbardziej męska dziewczyna w całym Hogwarcie. Atrakcyjności nie dodawał jej nawet fakt, że pochodziła z rodziny absolutnie czystej krwi. W Sliterinie było bardzo wiele atrakcyjnych dziewczyn o równie dobrym pochodzeniu i żadna z nich nie chciałaby się znaleźć w tej samej grupie, co Millicenta, żadna nie chciałaby być do niej porównywana. A to właśnie z tymi dziewczynami powinien sypiać Blaise, nieziemsko przystojny Ślizgon czystej krwi, a nie z Millicentą, z którą seksu wstydziliby się nawet Crabbe, czy Goyle. I dlaczego Malfoy musiał akurat wtedy wparować do ich dormitorium, dlaczego akurat wtedy, kiedy był z Millicentą?

Kiedy Zabiniego otrzeźwiło wtargnięcie Malfoya zobliviatyzował Millicentę, żeby nie wygadała sekretu koleżankom. Malfoy był na to zbyt mądry. Zaczął działać natychmiast. Nie tylko schował w bezpiecznym miejscu swoje wspomnienia, które wcześniej przy pomocy różdżki wyciągnął ze swojej głowy, ale również zrobił wiele notatek, które przypomniałyby mu o wydarzeniu.

Blaise musiał wytrącić Draco broń z ręki, nie mógł się zgodzić, aby chłopak szantażował go jeszcze przez prawie półtora roku do końca edukacji w Hogwarcie, a kto wie, może nawet jeszcze dłużej. I to właśnie, dlatego Blaise postanowił wprowadzić w życie swój plan.

Doszedł do wniosku, że najlepszą obroną jest atak. Długo myślał, co zrobić, aż w końcu wpadł na pomysł. Gdyby wszystko się udało nie tylko mógłby zapomnieć o wyświadczaniu 'przysług' Malfoyowi, ale także zyskałby znacznie więcej; Malfoy dałby mu niemal wszystko, aby jego sekret pozostał bezpieczny.

Blaise sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął małe metalowe pudełeczko z wężem wyrzeźbionym na wieczku. Otworzył je i wyciągną ze środka długi kasztanowy, pofalowany włos, który dorzucił do kociołka. Gdy tylko włos wpadł do purpurowego eliksiru, barwa cieczy zmieniła się na różową. Blaise popatrzył zadowolony na swoje dzieło i przelał eliksir do szklanej buteleczki, którą następnie schował do kieszeni, po czym jednym machnięciem różdżki posprzątał cały zrobiony przez siebie bałagan. 'No Malfoy, przekonamy się, kto będzie górą' pomyślał uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i opuścił salę eliksirów.

Następnego popołudnia Harry i Hermiona umówili się, że Harry przyjdzie po przyjaciółkę do biblioteki i razem pójdą do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Dziewczyna siedziała więc w bibliotece i czekając na niego czytała nadprogramową książkę do transmutacji. Chciała, aby jej esej do McGonagall był doskonały i nie ograniczał się tylko, do dość pobieżnie traktującego opisywane przez nią zagadnienie, podręcznika. Zatopiona w lekturze usłyszała nagle znajomy głos.

- Co za bezwartościowa kreatura! Czy już niczego nie potrafisz zrobić tak jak należy? – Hermina podniosła głowę i ujrzała wysokiego, bladego chłopaka o wyjątkowo jasnych blond włosach. Na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość i pogarda. Chłopak patrzył na stojące przed nim małe stworzenie o wielkich uszach i wyłupiastych oczach, z przewiązaną w pasie brudną ścierką. Stworzenie miało pochyloną głowę, ale przerażone zerkało ukradkiem na blondyna. W tym momencie chłopak zamachnął się na dygocącą istotę.

- Malfoy! Zostaw natychmiast tego skrzata! – Hermina wstała i zapominając o swojej książce ruszyła w kierunku Ślizgona. Ten obrócił głowę w jej stronę, aby sprawdzić, kto śmie mu przeszkadzać w karaniu jego własnego domowego skrzata. W tym momencie stworzenie korzystając z okazji, że jego pan na niego nie patrzy, aportowało się z trzaskiem, zapewne po to, aby ukarać się na własną rękę.

- O proszę, proszę! Kogo my tu mamy? Szlama we własnej osobie! – Powiedział Malfoy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się pełen nienawiści grymas

- Jak śmiesz go tak traktować? – Złościła się dziewczyna – On czuje i myśli.

- Żadna brudna szlama nie będzie mnie pouczać jak mam się obchodzić ze swoją własnością. Nie powinnaś mieć żadnych praw, tak jak ten skrzat, bo twoja krew jest brudna i plugawa. – Powiedział z widoczną odrazą

- Moja krew nie jest brudna. – Odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Widziałam ją i nie pływają w niej żadne śmieci, na brud nie wskazuje też jej kolor; jest czerwona tak samo jak twoja.

W tej samej chwili Harry otworzył drzwi biblioteki i raźnym krokiem wszedł do środka. Przemierzał rzędy regałów, aby dojść do ulubionej ławki Hermiony, kiedy mijając ostatni regał, usłyszał jej głos.

- Dobrze wiesz, że moja krew jest równie czysta jak twoja. – Mówiła dziewczyna. Harry zatrzymał się, stanął za regałem i nastawił ucha.

- Wiem, wiem. – Odpowiedział z ledwie wyczuwalną ironią Malfoy. W duchu śmiał się z bzdur, które wygadywała Gryfonka. – I wykorzystujesz tą swoją WESZ, żeby działać na rzecz Czarnego Pana; to był twój pomysł, żeby wykorzystać skrzata Syriusza Blacka, aby się go pozbyć i zwabić Pottera do ministerstwa. – W głowie Draco była to taka sama bzdura, jak te, które opowiadała dziewczyna.

- Skąd wiesz o Stworku? – Zapytała zaskoczona, ponieważ nie przypuszczała, że młodszy z Malfoyów może widzieć tak dużo o działaniach Voldemorta.

- Moi rodzice nie mają przede mną tajemnic – odpowiedział jej buńczucznie.

Harry jeszcze bardziej wytężył słuch, bo to, co usłyszał wprawiło go w kompletne zdumienie i miał nadzieję, że dalsza część rozmowy coś mu wyjaśni.

- W takim razie wiesz, że to, co mówisz, jest taką samą prawdą, jak to, że jesteśmy parą i że będziemy kiedyś małżeństwem. Powinieneś zacząć doceniać skrzaty domowe, bo one nie są tak bezmyślne jak ci się wydaje.

Harry zaśmiał się w duchu. 'Hermina i Malfoy parą, to jakaś bzdura. Najprawdopodobniej coś źle zrozumiałem, to pewnie przez to, że nie słyszałem całej rozmowy.' Doszedł do wniosku i wyszedł zza regału na spotkanie Hermiony, która zauważyła go dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy to zrobił.

- Harry, jesteś wreszcie – Powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Zebrała pospiesznie swoje rzeczy ze stolika i zapakowała je do torby. Zarzuciła torbę na ramię i razem z Harrym opuścili bibliotekę.

- O co poszło? - Zapytał po chwili chłopak

- Oj jak zwykle, znalazł sobie ofiarę do dręczenia. – Odpowiedziała, po czym zamyśliła się – Jak myślisz, może udałoby się uwolnić wszystkie skrzaty Malfoyów tak jak Zgredka? – Zapytała po chwili.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się tylko z pobłażaniem i otworzył przed nią drzwi do Wielkiej Sali.

Wielka Sala była zatłoczona jak zwykle w czasie kolacji. Dookoła słychać było gwar rozmów, śmiechy i dźwięk sztućców uderzających o talerze. Draco Malfoy siedział teraz przy stole Sliterinu i wpatrywał się w 'złotą trójkę' siedzącą przy stole Gryffindoru. Nienawidził ich bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie. To oni byli winni temu, że jego ojciec od wielu miesięcy siedział zamknięty w Azkabanie. Nie mógł się zdecydować, kogo nienawidzi najbardziej, czy Chłopca-Który-Przeżył i jest postrzegany, jako zbawca czarodziejskiego świata, czy rudego Weasleya, zdrajcy krwi, czy szlamy, która nie dość, że zabiera przestrzeń życiową czarodziejom czystej krwi, to jeszcze śmie ich pouczać i być najlepszą uczennicą w całej szkole. Nienawidził jej z całego serca, tego jej przemądrzania się, tych jej strasznych włosów; nienawidził w niej wszystkiego od czubka głowy, po palce u stóp, nienawidził całej jej osoby. Ostatnio doszedł również do wniosku, że gdyby nie tacy jak ona, nie byłoby żadnej wojny i nie musiałby wykonywać żadnych zadań dla Czarnego Pana. Na świecie istnieliby tylko czystej krwi czarodzieje, a pozycja Malfoyów byłaby niezagrożona.

Z zadumy wyrwał Draco Blaise, który usiadł przy stole tuż obok niego.

- Co? Zakochałeś się w niej, że się tak przyglądasz? - Zapytał ciemnoskóry chłopak, doskonale wiedząc, że wyprowadzi tym Malfoya z równowagi.

- Możesz mnie nie obrażać? – Tak jak przypuszczał Blaise, obruszył się Draco - Jak idzie moja praca na transmutację? - Zapytał po chwili.

- Nie denerwuj się, tylko żartowałem. - Odpowiedział wciąż uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Blaise. - Jestem pewien, że twoja praca na transmutację będzie świetna, tak jakbyś sam ją napisał

- Mam nadzieję. - Odpowiedział Draco.

- Patrz na Pansy, co ona znowu wymyśliła? - Draco odwrócił się w kierunku Pansy i przyglądał się jej przez chwilę. Tylko parę sekund wystarczyło Zabiniemu. Rozejrzał się czy nikt na niego nie patrzy, wyciągną z kieszeni buteleczkę z eliksirem i wlał substancję wprost do soku dyniowego Malfoya.

- O co ci chodzi? - Zapytał Malfoy, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co takiego w wyglądzie Pansy zaciekawiło Zabiniego.

- Ta jej plakietka. - Wyjaśnił Blaise, doskonale wiedząc, że już od dwóch dni Pansy chodzi z przyczepioną do szaty plakietką 'Draco Malfoy Książe Sliterinu'.

- Nic nowego. - Odpowiedział Malfoy, wzruszył ramionami, wziął łyk swojego soku dyniowego i wrócił do jedzenia.

Podczas gdy Blaise zajął się rozmową z siedzącym po jego drugiej stronie Nottem, myśli Draco znów powędrowały do w stronę znienawidzonego przez niego Gryffindoru i szlamowatej Granger. Znów popatrzył w jej stronę i kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na jej ustach, poczuł nagle coś bardzo dziwnego. Przez jego głowę zaczęły przebiegać myśli, których nigdy tam nie było. Nagle zaczął się zastanawiać jak by to było całować te usta. Draco odwrócił wzrok, ale jakaś siła zmuszała go, by znów na nią spojrzeć. Kiedy dał się pokonać tej sile i po raz kolejny spojrzał na szlamę, zaczął się zastanawiać jak by to było całując ją, zedrzeć z niej szatę. Zaczął się zastanawiać jak wygląda jej ciało, czy jej piersi są równie duże jak te Parkinson, czy może mniejsze jak u Daphne Greengrass. W tym momencie zauważył, że ona również patrzy w jego kierunku, a w jej wzroku poza zwykłą nienawiścią jest coś więcej, coś, czego nigdy wcześniej tam nie widział i czego nie potrafił określić. Usta Draco wykrzywiły się w będącym jego znakiem rozpoznawczym, grymasie. Następnie całą siłą swojej woli zmusił się do oderwania wzroku od Granger, wstał i szybko wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

Hermiona jadła obiad rozmawiając z Harrym. Tematem rozmowy, jak dość często w ostatnich miesiącach, było dziwne zachowanie Malfoya. Nagle, kiedy Hermiona pomyślała o Malfoyu, zamiast koncentrować się na tym, jaki jest denerwujący i jak go nienawidzi, zaczęła analizować jego wygląd. 'Kiedy na jego ustach nie ma tego głupiego grymasu są naprawdę ładne; no i ma piękne oczy. A jego sylwetka jest idealnie w moim typie, jest wysoki i umięśniony. Nic dziwnego, że Ślizgonki na niego lecą. Ciekawe jak wygląda bez szaty.' Rozmyślała. Nagle przeraziły ją jej własne myśli. Wiedziała, że to zupełnie irracjonalne, ale przestraszyła się, że ktoś mógłby się zorientować, że we własnej głowie zaczęła rozbierać Malfoya. Co by sobie o niej pomyśleli? Zdenerwowana zaczęła przygryzać dolną wargę, co robiła zawsze, kiedy coś ją martwiło. Odczuwając coraz silniejsze wyrzuty sumienia z powodu własnych myśli, poczuła jak jakaś siła zmusza ją, żeby spojrzeć na miejsce przy stole Ślizgonów, gdzie zawsze siedział nemezis jej, Harryego i Rona. Powoli odwróciła głowę w tamtą stronę i w tym momencie jej wzrok skrzyżował się ze wzrokiem blondyna. Trwało to ułamek sekundy, po czym chłopak jak zwykle wykrzywił usta w grymasie, odwrócił się, wstał od stołu i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

Pomimo, iż zajęty rozmową z Nottem, Blaise kontem oka obserwował Malfoya i Granger. Nie miał pewności czy jego eliksir zaczął już działać, ale wtedy zaobserwował ich krzyżujące się spojrzenia. Kiedy Draco wstał i nie skończywszy kolacji szybko opuścił Wielką Salę, jakby bojąc się czegoś, uciekając przed czymś, Blaise był już pewien, że jego plan się powiedzie. Było mu prawie żal Malfoya, bo pomimo, iż ten go szantażował, a on zamierzał odwdzięczyć się pięknym za nadobne, lubił Draco. Wbrew powszechnej opinii Ślizgoni byli zdolni do uczuć takich jak prosta sympatia, czy nawet przyjaźń. To, że nawet wobec siebie posuwali się do zagrań przez innych uważanych za nieczyste, było częścią ich natury, potrafili oddzielić przyjaźń od interesów i kiedy musieli wybierać między sympatią do kogoś, a swoim własnym interesem, zawsze wybierali to drugie, bo jak sami często podkreślali, przecież nie byli jakimiś żałosnymi Puchonami.

Blaise nie rozumiał, dlaczego Malfoy potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie za niego robił zadania domowe, ponieważ chłopak był równie dobrym uczniem jak on, może nawet lepszym. Być może wynikało to z faktu, że Malfoy ostatnio na nic nie miał czasu; kiedy tylko nie siedział na lekcjach znikał gdzieś na całe godziny. Nikt nie wiedział co robi, ale też nikt ze Sliterinu nawet nie próbował dociekać, o co chodzi. Tylko Crabbe i Goyle wiedzieli gdzie chodzi, ale nikomu nigdy nic nie zdradzili, najwidoczniej mając na względzie własny interes. Dwaj najbliżsi koledzy Draco nie byli może zbyt bystrzy, ale mieli w głowie wystarczająco dużo szarych komórek, aby wiedzieć, kiedy się im coś opłaca, a kiedy nie. Ci ze Ślizgonów, którzy pochodzili z rodzin Śmierciożerców byli prawie pewni, że zniknięcia Malfoya mają związek z zadaniem zleconym mu przez Czarnego Pana, pozostali za bardzo bali się Malfoya, aby pytać jego, lub Crabbe czy Goylea o cokolwiek.

Zabini poczuł niewielkie wyrzuty sumienia. Wiedział, że wprowadzeniem w życie swojego planu naraża Malfoya na niebezpieczeństwo z ręki ostatniego potomka Sliterina. Po chwili jednak wyrzuty zniknęły. Blaise wytłumaczył sobie, że przecież nikt inny poza nim, Malfoyem i Granger nie będzie o niczym wiedział. Gdyby podał Malfoyowi Amortencję, naraziłby go na naprawdę duże niebezpieczeństwo. Eliksir, który mu dolał do soku, co najwyżej spowoduje pewną traumę psychiczną, ale to mała cena z spokój Blaise. Zabini upewnił się, że działanie eliksiru skończy się, kiedy tylko Granger i Malfoy zrobią to, czego od nich oczekiwał, a on dzięki temu zyska materiał do szantażu. Blaise bardzo rozważnie dobrał jeden z wielu eliksirów tego typu. Zdecydował się na _Effectus Cupiditas_; nie tylko upewnił się, że działanie samo nie minie, ale też że wypity przez jedną osobę, działa również na drugą, której włos do niego dodano. Blaise wiedział, że Malfoy choćby nie wiem jak był przystojny, nie miał żadnych szans u szlamy, bo ona nienawidziła go z równą mocą jak on nienawidził jej. Teraz pozostało Blaiseowi tylko czekać. Od początku wiedział, że ani Granger, ani Malfoy łatwo nie poddadzą się działaniu eliksiru; będą unikać siebie nawzajem, szukać czegoś, co odciągnie ich uwagę. Jednak działanie mikstury początkowo prawie niezauważalne z czasem narasta, tak, że w pewnym momencie nie daje już możliwości wyboru i istnieje tylko jedna droga. Nie powinno to trwać dłużej niż jeden dzień. Blaiseowi pozostało tylko dobrze ich obserwować i w odpowiednim momencie zdobyć dowody.

Od kilku miesięcy Draco Malfoy był pod coraz większą presją; została mu zlecona misja, od której zależało jego własne życie, a także życie jego najbliższych. Misja, którą miał wykonać przerosłaby większość dorosłych czarodziejów, a została zlecona szesnastoletniemu chłopakowi. Draco sam musiał zmierzyć się z zadaniem przemycenia Śmierciożerców na teren Hogwartu i zabiciem jednego z dwóch najpotężniejszych współczesnych czarodziejów. Wciąż nie udawało mu się zrealizować żadnej z części zadania. Początkowo Draco był dumny z misji, która została mu powierzona przez Czarnego Pana; poczuł się dorosły i odpowiedzialny. Pomimo, iż panicznie bał się Czarnego Pana, marzył o tym jak wysoką pozycję zyska wśród Śmierciożerców, jeśli plan się powiedzie; być może stanie się ulubieńcem Czarnego Pana i wygryzie z tej pozycji swoją ciotkę i innych, którzy do tej pory cieszyli się największym zaufaniem i sympatią jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów w dziejach. Marzył, że zdobędzie bardziej liczącą się pozycję niż jego ojciec kiedyś. Denerwowało go, że matka próbuje pomagać mu w wypełnianiu zadania; uważał, że traktuje go jak dziecko, które nie jest samodzielne, a to przecież on był głową rodziny pod nieobecność ojca i musiał udowodnić, że jest godzien tej roli. To na nim spoczywała odpowiedzialność za odzyskanie przez rodzinę pozycji, która się jej należała. Kiedy więc wpadł na pomysł z szafą nie chciał wtajemniczać w swój plan matki; musiał jej pokazać, że jest dorosły i jest godzien nosić nazwisko Malfoy. Gdy wybrali się razem z Narcyzą na Pokątną, na zakupy przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, mocno się natrudził, by zgubić ją i samodzielnie wybrał się na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, pod numer 13 B do sklepu Borgina i Burkesa. Pełen wiary we własne siły zastraszył nawet starego właściciela sklepu. Kiedy jednak Draco przybył do Hogwartu, a kolejne podejmowane przez niego próby nie przynosiły rezultatu, wiara w siebie i własne możliwości zaczęła go opuszczać. Coraz częściej czuł się bezradny i samotny. Poza tym, po tym jak Czarny Pan wybrał dwór Malfoyów na swoją siedzibę, wielokrotnie był świadkiem jego okrucieństwa. Podczas przerwy świątecznej uczestniczył w torturowaniu wrogów Czarnego Pana. Kiedyś myślał, że torturowanie innych jest zabawne, teraz jednak zauważył, że wzbudza w nim poczucie winy, obrzydzenie i strach. To było zupełnie co innego, niż odbieranie punktów pierwszorocznym Gryfonom. Za każdym razem, kiedy kazano mu rzucić cruciatusa na kogoś, kto naraził się potężnemu czarnoksiężnikowi, robił to z wielkimi oporami i tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia, bo jeśli tego nie zrobi, sam stanie na miejscu torturowanej ofiary. Musiał naprawdę bardzo się skoncentrować, aby opanować drżenie ręki, w której trzymał różdżkę. Czarny Pan zdawał się to zauważać i drwił z niego, oraz dręczył go wciąż żądając, aby to właśnie Draco zajmował się torturami. Gdyby nie zlecona mu misja z wielką ulgą powróciłby do Hogwartu po świętach. Chłopak zaczynał się bać; zrozumiał, że bez pomocy najbliższych osób nie podoła powierzonemu mu zadaniu. Z jednej strony chciał wykonać zadanie, teraz głównie dlatego, że bał się, co się stanie jeśli tego nie zrobi, ale podświadomie wcale nie chciał nikogo zabijać, bo miał wrażenie, że kiedy to zrobi, coś wewnątrz niego samego zmieni się na zawsze. Bał się przekroczyć tą granicę, bo czuł, że za nią wcale nie ma nic dobrego. Równocześnie nienawidził w sobie tego strachu, który nie pozwalał mu wciąż zrealizować powierzonego mu zadania i dzięki temu zyskać upragnionej pozycji wśród Śmierciożerców. Te wszystkie uczucia kotłowały się w jego głowie i jak nigdy wcześniej potrzebował teraz wsparcia i rady jak ma sobie z nimi poradzić. Czy jego ojciec też tak się kiedyś czuł? A może jemu pierwsze morderstwo przyszło całkiem łatwo? Draco był pewien, że jego ojciec nie był tak słaby jak on sam i nie miałby problemów z zabiciem jakiegoś staruszka. Draco bardzo chciał się od niego dowiedzieć czegoś, co pomogłoby mu się stać takim jak on, jednak Lucjusz od wielu miesięcy przebywał w Azkabanie i nie mógł mu jak zwykle służyć radą. Draco zaczął więc, tak jak przed tym zanim Czarny Pan powierzył mu misję, radzić się matki. Nie mówił jej wprawdzie wszystkiego, ponieważ bał się, że w ten sposób narazi ją na niebezpieczeństwo, ale matka wspierała go na duchu jak mogła, a jej listy pełne miłości i wiary przynosiły mu pocieszenie w momentach zwątpienia. W zaistniałej sytuacji Narcyza Malfoy i tak nie mogła zrobić nic więcej dla swojego ukochanego jedynaka. Na miejscu był tylko Snape, któremu jednak Draco przestał ostatnio ufać. Jego ulubiony do tej pory nauczyciel i Śmierciożerca w jednym, wciąż dociekał szczegółów misji chłopaka. Draco podejrzewał, że Snape wcale nie chce mu pomóc, tylko zamierza sam wykonać zadanie, a potem zgarnąć laury, odsuwając tym samym rodzinę Malfoyów na boczny tor. To była wersja optymistyczna, o czymś znacznie gorszym Draco nie chciał nawet myśleć. Chłopak wiedział, że jedynymi osobami, którym może całkowicie zaufać są jego matka i ojciec. Chciał zaufać Snapeowi, ale się bał. Strach towarzyszył mu nieustannie w ostatnich miesiącach. Bał się o przyszłość swoją i najbliższych. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan jest zdolny do wielkiego okrucieństwa. Dopiero niedawno zrozumiał, że jego matka miała rację i że sama misja, którą zlecił Draco Czarny Pan była rodzajem kary dla Malfoyów za to, że Lucjusz go zawiódł. Kara ta stanowiła jednak jedynie preludium do tego, co mogło się stać gdyby zawiódł go również młodszy z Malfoyów. Ból zadany przez cruciatusa nie był najgorszym, co mogło spotkać Lucjusza, Narcyzę i Draco.

Całe napięcie i stres pod wpływem którego znajdował się chłopak sprawiło, że coraz częściej wszczynał kłótnie z ludźmi, których do tej pory uważał za przyjaciół. Coraz bardziej denerwowała go głupota Crabbea i Goylea, oraz nieustanne umizgi ze strony Parkinson. Draco zawsze miał powodzenie u dziewczyn, szczególnie tych ze Sliterinu, ostatnio jednak zaczęła go męczyć okazywana mu uwaga. Nie miał czasu na śledzące każdy jego krok, zakochane Ślizgonki. Kiedyś często wykorzystywał to, że mógł zrealizować swoje nastoletnie potrzeby z każdą dziewczyną, której zapragną, ale teraz robił to dużo rzadziej, tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał wyładować swoją frustrację po kolejnym niepowodzeniu. Większość wolnego czasu spędzał w Pokoju Życzeń, próbując naprawić zepsutą magiczną szafę. Dziś postanowił, że musi więcej poczytać o magicznych zasadach funkcjonowania tego typu urządzeń, bo żadne z zastosowanych przez niego do tej pory zaklęć nie przynosiło oczekiwanego rezultatu.

Tuż po opuszczeniu Wielkiej Sali, Draco skierował się prosto do lochów. W swoim dormitorium miał kilka książek o tym jak działają magiczne przedmioty. Dziś zamierzał się skupić na książce o magicznych sposobach przenoszenia się z miejsca w miejsce. Zakładał, że zajmie mu to cały wieczór, nie miałby więc czasu na napisanie pracy z zaklęć. Draco cieszył się, że mógł szantażować Zabiniego, bo ten był jednym z najlepszych uczniów w Sliterinie. Malfoy nie dałby sobie rady z pogodzeniem swojej misji i oczekiwań nauczycieli w tym samym czasie.

Kiedy dotarł do dormitorium, zrezygnowany rzucił się na łóżko i jęknął głośno. W pokoju nie było jeszcze nikogo i chłopak miał chwilę dla siebie. Niestety nie mógł jej wykorzystać w taki sposób, o jakim by marzył, czas działał na jego niekorzyść. Po chwili podniósł się więc z łóżka i skomplikowanym zaklęciem otworzył szafkę ze swoimi prywatnymi rzeczami. Wyciągnął z niej stertę książek i otworzył gruby tom, który leżał na samym wierzchu stosu. Zaczął go przeglądać. Stary opasły wolumin opisywał zaklęcia, które wykorzystywało się tworząc przedmioty służące do przemieszczania się. Znajdowały się tam między innymi rozdziały o latających miotłach, kominkach, czy świstoklikach. Rozdziału o magicznych szafach zniknięć nie było. Do tej pory Draco skupił się na rozdziale o kominkach. Szukał podobieństw między nimi, a magiczną szafą. Nie potrafił jednak ze sobą powiązać tych dwóch magicznych przedmiotów. Z innymi czarodziejskimi wynalazkami wymienionymi w książce było podobnie. Draco nie mógł znaleźć żadnego punktu zaczepienia. 'Gdyby tak można było zdjąć blokadę na aportację w Hogwarcie' rozmyślał. W tym momencie, zamiast o dziesiątkach Śmierciożerców aportujących się w Wielkiej Sali, Draco pomyślał o dormitorium dziewcząt z Gryffindoru. Nagle, w miejsce srebra i zieleni jego własnego dormitorium, pojawiło się złoto i czerwień, a poukładane koło łóżek miotły i porozrzucane wszędzie męskie szaty do Quidditcha zastąpiły dziewczęce drobiazgi. Z przyległej do pokoju łazienki zaczął dochodzić szum lejącej się wody. Po chwili dźwięk ustał, a drzwi, zza których dobiegał otworzyły się. Draco spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył dziewczynę. Miała na sobie jedynie ręcznik kąpielowy, a drugim suszyła świeżo umyte kasztanowe loki. Jej skóra rozgrzana była jeszcze po kąpieli, a po ramionach, z wciąż mokrych włosów spływały jej krople wody. Miała długie, zgrabne i szczupłe nogi oraz piękny dekolt. Spojrzała w kierunku Draco, uśmiechnęła się i puściła do niego oko. Zaniepokojony, ale i zafascynowany nie mógł od niej oderwać wzroku. Zastanawiał się, co by zobaczył, gdyby ręcznik nagle się odwiązał i spadł na podłogę. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego zalotnie, rzuciła w kąt ręcznik, którym suszyła włosy i wolnym krokiem podeszła do łóżka, na którym siedział. Usiadła na nim i uśmiechając się wciąż do chłopaka wzięła do ręki szczotkę i powolnym ruchem zaczęła rozczesywać swoje mokre loki. Kiedy skończyła, odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i położyła się w poprzek łóżka. Śmiejąc się uniosła nogi do góry powodując, że do tej pory niewiele zakrywający ręcznik zsunął się jeszcze bardziej odkrywając praktycznie całe uda. Draco nie mógł się oprzeć i wysunął w jej kierunku dłoń. Sam nie wiedział, czy chce jej tylko dotknąć, czy całkowicie zerwać z niej ręcznik. Kiedy jego palce już nieomal muskały uda dziewczyny, postać zaczęła się rozwiewać, by po krótkiej chwili zupełnie zniknąć. Z zaskoczenia wyrwał Ślizgona huk upadających na podłogę książek. Chłopak otworzył oczy i znów znalazł się w dormitorium Ślizgonów. Jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku sporego wybrzuszenia na szacie, którą miał na sobie. Było ono wyraźnym dowodem na to, jak bardzo podobało mu się to, co przed chwilą zobaczył.

W tym momencie przeraził się tego, co się z nim dzieje. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o Granger w ten sposób. Nie mógł tak o niej myśleć, ona była brudną szlamą! Zaczął czuć do siebie odrazę, ponieważ żaden szanujący się czarodziej czystej krwi nie zhańbiłby się cielesnym kontaktem z kimś tak brudnym i obrzydliwym jak panna Wiem-To-Wszystko, żaden by o czymś takim nawet nie pomyślał! Podobnymi stworzeniami mogli interesować się jedynie tacy zdrajcy krwi jak Weasley, a nie on potomek wspaniałego rodu Malfoyów. Skąd się wzięły te marzenia i pożądanie, których wstydził się nawet przed samym sobą? Pomijając pochodzenie, Granger nawet nie była w jego typie! Draco zdecydowanie wolał wysokie, niebieskookie blondynki, a nie karłowate długozębne i szopowłose panny Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Jednak pomimo obrzydzenia i wstydu Draco nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym jak bardzo chciałby znaleźć się teraz w łóżku Gryfonki, jak bardzo chciałby jej dotknąć, a nawet całować ją i zatopić się w niej całkowicie.

Nie mogąc dojść do siebie, wciąż na nowo próbował skupić się na czytanej wcześniej książce, powtarzał sobie, że ona jest brudną szlamą, która nie powinna go interesować w taki sposób. Niestety sceny jak ta z Granger owiniętą w ręcznik nie przestawały pojawiać się przed jego oczami; dziewczyna wciąż pojawiała się z nikąd i wciąż w innym wydaniu odciągała uwagę nastolatka od ważnego zadania, które zostało mu powierzone. Za każdym razem skąpo ubrana Gryfonka uwodziła go i znikała, kiedy tylko próbował jej dotknąć. Draco doszedł nawet do wniosku, że dzieje się tak dlatego, że dawno nie był z żadną dziewczyną i jego organizm domaga się tego. 'Ale dlaczego akurat Granger?' Zastanawiał się zdesperowany. Doprowadzony do granic wytrzymałości postanowił nawet sam sobie ulżyć. Tworząc w myślach pikantne sceny z Hermioną Granger doprowadził się sam do spełnienia. Na nic to się jednak zdało, chłopak miał nawet wrażenie, że jest coraz gorzej. Gryfonka wciąż go kusiła, a kiedy próbował jej dotknąć znikała. Wciąż narastało w nim poczucie niespełnienia i tęsknoty. Postanowił, że poszukiwanie informacji na temat szafy musi poczekać do czasu, aż nie rozwiąże tego problemu. 'Być może będzie ją w stanie wyprzeć z mojego umysłu prawdziwa czystokrwista dziewczyna' pomyślał i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej kandydatki.

Duży, ponury, ale i bogato wyposażony salon starego dworu rozświetlały tylko strzelające płomienie kominka. Piękna blondwłosa kobieta stała przy oknie i zamyślonym, zatroskanym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w ciemność. W ręce ściskała zwitek pergaminu, list od syna. Nagle z zadumy wyrwał kobietę dźwięk gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi. Narcyza odwróciła się i jej wzrok spoczął na stojącej w progu postaci jej siostry, Bellatriks.

- Draco się odezwał? – Zapytała ciemnowłosa kobieta. Narcyza tylko przytaknęła głową i odwróciła się w kierunku okna znów spoglądając w ciemność nocy. – Czy wreszcie zrobił jakieś postępy? Czarny Pan będzie z niego zadowolony?

- On ma tylko szesnaście lat. – Odpowiedziała Narcyza nie odwracając głowy od okna.

- Ma szesnaście lat i spotkał go taki zaszczyt, powinnaś się cieszyć.

- Bella, czy ty nic nie rozumiesz? – Zirytowała się Narcyza gwałtownie odwracając się w stronę swojej siostry.

- Czarny Pan jest łaskawy, jeśli mojemu siostrzeńcowi się uda szczodrze go wynagrodzi.

- Boję się o niego, on to wszystko bardzo przeżywa, boję się, że nie da sobie z tym rady.

- Czarny Pan troszczy się o swoich śmierciożerców, gdyby Draco nie był w stanie wykonać tego zadania, na pewno by mu go nie powierzył. – Upierała się Bellatriks.

- Bella, jego nikt nie obchodzi i z nikim się nie liczy. To przez niego straciłam Lucjusza, a teraz mogę stracić moje jedyne dziecko. – Odpowiedziała szeptem i ze strachem w głosie Narcyza.

- Jak śmiesz! – Obruszyła się jej siostra. – Jeśli na to zasłuży, Draco zdobędzie liczącą się pozycję u jego boku, tak jak ja. – Słysząc te słowa Narcyza roześmiała się gorzko.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że Czarny Pan tak się z tobą liczy? Nie obchodzisz go tak samo jak nie obchodzą go Lucjusz i Draco.

- Nie masz racji. Wybaczył mi to, co stało się w Departamencie Tajemnic, znów dzieli się ze mną wszystkim i nazywa swoją najwierniejszą. Ufa mi! Gdyby tak nie było, nie powierzyłby mi swojego skarbu, zabrałby go ode mnie.

- Jakiego skarbu? - Zainteresowała się Narcyza?

- Naprawdę myślisz, że zdradzę Czarnego Pana wyjawiając ci tą tajemnicę? Ten przedmiot jest dla niego zbyt ważny. – Myśli Narcyzy zaczęły się w tym momencie kotłować w jej głowie. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy informacja, która wypsnęła się z ust Bellatriks może w jakiś sposób pomóc jej synowi. Nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy, zwłaszcza, że nie wiedziała ani co to za przedmiot, ani gdzie się znajduje. Jedynym, naprawdę bezpiecznym miejscem zdawał się skarbiec Lestrangeów w Banku Gringotta, wszędzie indziej miało do niego dostęp zbyt wielu ludzi.

- Założę się, że schowałaś to coś w swoim skarbcu w Gringocie nawet nie wiedząc co to jest i dlaczego jest takie ważne. – Odpowiedziała z kpiną Narcyza, mając nadzieję, że jeśli sprowokuje swoją siostrę, ta wyjawi jej całą prawdę.

- Nic ci nie powiem, już raz omal nie zdradziłaś Czarnego Pana opowiadając Snapeowi o misji Draco.

- A więc jest w Gringocie. – Odpowiedziała spokojnie Narcyza. Twarz Bellatriks poczerwieniała; zdała sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie zdradziła swojej siostrze już zbyt wiele informacji. Uznała, że najlepiej zrobi kończąc tą rozmowę i nie odpowiadając nic na stwierdzenie Narcyzy odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z salonu.


	2. Figle wyobraźni

Rozdział 2

Figle wyobraźni

Draco doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo podoba się płci przeciwnej i wiedział, że zawsze znajdzie się jakaś chętna do zaspokojenia jego potrzeb Ślizgonka.

Rozejrzał się dookoła pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Było w nim kilkanaście osób, które wesoło rozmawiały siedząc przed kominkiem na obitych w zielono-srebrny materiał kanapach i fotelach. Niektórzy grali w szachy czarodziejów albo eksplodującego durnia. Na jednym z foteli siedziała czytająca książkę blondwłosa, niebieskooka dziewczyna. Na twarzy Malfoya pojawił się ledwo dostrzegalny szelmowski uśmieszek. Astoria Greengrass, młodsza siostra Dafne, była w nim zakochana odkąd po raz pierwszy przekroczyła progi Hogwartu. 'Jest wprawdzie ode mnie młodsza o dwa lata i zapewne ma niewielkie doświadczenie w tych sprawach, ale tym łatwiej powinno mi przyjść uwiedzenie jej. Poza tym, może łóżkowe zdolności są u nich rodzinne i Astoria jest równie utalentowana w tej dziedzinie jak Daphne. I na dodatek jest w moim typie!'. Draco podjął decyzję i ruszył w stronę dziewczyny.

W tym samym czasie Hermiona przeżywała w swoim dormitorium ciężkie chwile. Uczyła się wcześniej w bibliotece, ale dziwnymi dźwiękami, które w pewnym momencie zaczęła z siebie wydawać skupiała uwagę wszystkich pozostałych uczniów. Jeszcze tego by brakowała, żeby Madame Pince wyrzuciła ją z biblioteki za jęki. A wszystkiemu jak zwykle winny był Malfoy. Zaczęło się od tego, że pojawiał się z nikąd i niestosownie ubrany prężył przed nią swoje nieomal nagie ciało. Po jakimś czasie było już tylko gorzej. Zaczął szeptać jej do ucha różne zbereźne rzeczy w tym samym czasie muskając jej uda palcami. Dotykał ją za każdym razem kiedy się pojawił. Samymi palcami potrafił sprawić, że po jej skórze przebiegał dreszcz, sutki twardniały, a w jej figach robiło się mokro. Nikt do tej pory nie sprawił, żeby czuła się w ten sposób. Kiedy jednak podniecona do granic możliwości próbowała go dotknąć, chwytała tylko powietrze, bo Malfoy rozpływał się we mgle. Sama krytykowała się za takie myśli o chłopaku. On był wstrętnym Ślizgonem, który swoimi docinkami zatruwał jej życie od pięciu i pół roku. Wiedziała też, że Harry podejrzewa go o to, że jest Śmierciożercą i nawet jeśli nie było to prawdą, najprawdopodobniej stanie się nią w niedalekiej przyszłości. Malfoy pochodził z rodziny, która nienawidziła ludzi takich jak Hermiona, nienawidził czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia i mugoli. Ojciec Malfoya siedział w Azkabanie, ponieważ był Śmierciożercą, który walczył z Hermioną i jej przyjaciółmi w Ministerstwie Magii pod koniec zeszłego roku szkolnego. Malfoy nie mógł jej interesować w ten sposób!

Hermiona była bardzo zirytowana. Siedziała na swoim łóżku opierając się o wezgłowie i czytała podręcznik do eliksirów. Malfoy siedział obok. Próbowała go ignorować, ale on zaczął delikatnie gładzić wewnętrzną stronę jej uda powoli posuwając się ku górze.

- Dlaczego mnie ignorujesz? - Zapytał i zaczął jej delikatnie dmuchać w ucho.

- Nie! - Krzyknęła zdenerwowana.

- Co 'nie'? - Zapytała Parvati siedząca na łóżku obok.

- Nic, tylko nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, że nie można łączyć w jednym eliksirze oka traszki i sproszkowanej łuski smoka. Łącząc ich właściwości można by stworzyć znakomity eliksir wygładzający cerę. - Wymyśliła na poczekaniu zażenowana Hermiona.

- Naprawdę? To niesprawiedliwe, że się nie da - zgodziła się przejęta Parvati, ale już po chwili wróciła do wyczarowywania różnych kolorów na swoich paznokciach.

Dalsza część wieczoru minęła Hermionie podobnie jak wcześniej, tylko zabiegi Malfoya stały się coraz śmielsze; nigdy jednak nie przekroczyły pewnej granicy. Gdyby nie koleżanki z dormitorium, Hermiona zaczęłaby błagać chłopaka aby posunął się dalej, by choć raz dotknął najwrażliwszego miejsca między jej nogami, by choć na sekundę wsuną w nie palec, jeśli już nie chciał dać jej wszystkiego co mógł. Kiedy kładła się spać, Hermiona była równocześnie podniecona i zirytowana. Denerwowało ją, że pomimo iż nigdy wcześniej nie myślała o tych sprawach teraz zaczęła marzyć o gorących chwilach ze złym i irytującym Ślizgonem. Wiedziała, że nigdy się to nie stanie, bo Malfoy brzydził się czarodziejami mugolskiego pochodzenia i była pewna, że za żadne skarby świata nie dotknąłby jej. Ona też nie chciała go dotykać, pragnęło go tylko jej ciało. To powodowało u niej jeszcze większą frustrację. Kiedy zasnęła, oczywiście śnił jej się Malfoy. Rano obudziła się bardzo spięta. Czuła, że każdy fragment jej ciała domaga się Ślizgona i jego pieszczot. Dodatkowo frustrował ją fakt, że nie wiedziała dlaczego wciąż pojawia się znienawidzony Ślizgon i kusi ją swoją osobą. Podejrzewałaby, że winny jest temu jakiś eliksir, który ktoś dolał jej do napoju. Jednak uznała, że nikt z jej znajomych nie zrobiłby jej tak głupiego żartu, a żadnego Ślizgona nie było ostatnio w jej pobliżu. To musiało być coś innego, tylko co?

Nastrój Draco pogorszył się jeszcze bardziej od poprzedniego wieczoru. Greengrass okazała się bezużyteczna. Jej piękne zgrabne ciało nie było w stanie odpędzić postaci Granger. Gryfonka pojawiła się nawet wtedy kiedy spędzał czas z Astorią. Tak jak przypuszczał Draco, zakochana Ślizgonka była chętna, ale z racji swojego braku doświadczenia leżała tylko na łóżku jak kłoda. Kiedy leżąc na niej całował jej szyję i dekolt nie poruszyła się nawet odrobinę i nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku świadczącego o tym, że podoba jej się to co z nią robi. Strasznie go to irytowało, bo przez nieudolność dziewczyny, jego myśli wciąż wędrowały ku Granger.

- Ona nie potrafi ci dać tego czego potrzebujesz. - Dobiegł z prawej strony głos Granger. - Gdybyś był ze mną, byłoby ci cudownie, spełniłabym każdą twoją fantazję - Draco spojrzał na łóżko zajmowane zwykle przez Crabbea. Zauważył tam Granger, która leżała na brzuchu ze zgiętymi w kolanach nogami. Miała na sobie krótką zwiewną i półprześwitującą szatę, pod którą nie miała bielizny. Kiedy Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że odezwała się po raz pierwszy, zjawa wstała i podeszła do niego. Usiadła na brzegu jego łóżka i zaczęła całować jego szyję i delikatnie wodzić palcami po jego pośladkach. Chłopak nie był w stanie odwrócić głowy, było mu zbyt dobrze. W pewnym momencie przyjemność którą mu dawała stała się tak duża, że jęknął cicho.

- Czy zrobiłam coś nie tak? - Zapytała zmartwiona Astoria. W tym momencie chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że całkowicie zapomniał o leżącej pod nim Ślizgonce.

- Nie, nic nie zrobiłaś. Jesteś cudowna, ale myślę, że powinniśmy z tym trochę zaczekać. - Odpowiedział.

- Ale dlaczego? – Zapytała. - Kocham cię i chcę tego, jestem pewna. - W jej głosie słychać było desperację.

- Jesteś za młoda, nie chcę, żebyś potem żałowała - skłamał. Dziewczyna bardzo mu się podobała nie chciał jej urazić, wolał wiedzieć, że nadal będzie chętna, kiedy zdobędzie trochę doświadczenia, a on będzie jej potrzebował.

- Nie będę żałowała. - Próbowała go przekonywać. Hermiona siedziała teraz na łóżku Crabbea z nogą założoną na nogę i uśmiechała się do Draco zalotnie. W którymś momencie przestał myśleć o tym, że jest szlamą, tylko o tym, że z nią w łóżku byłoby mu na pewno dużo lepiej niż z Astorią.

- Jak będziesz starsza, zrobimy to na pewno. Obiecuję. - Odpowiedział cały czas patrząc na Hermionę.

- Jestem taka brzydka, że wolisz patrzeć w pustą przestrzeń niż na mnie? - Zapytała Ślizgonka. To była jej ostatnia deska ratunku. Miała nadzieję, że jej zaprzeczy, zacznie ją pocieszać i będzie się z nią kochać, żeby jej udowodnić, że to co mówi to prawda.

Hermiona znów położyła się na łóżku Crabbea, tym razem na plecach i zaczęła prowadzić dłonie wzdłuż swoich ugiętych nóg, od kostek, aż po uda. Kiedy dotarła do brzegu szaty nie zatrzymała się, tylko zaczęła ją powoli zsuwać.

- Nie jesteś brzydka. Ale idź już lepiej - odpowiedział Draco, nie odrywając w tym czasie wzroku od Hermiony. Zaraz potem wstał ze swojego łóżka uwalniając Astorię. Po policzkach Astorii zaczęły spływać łzy. Szybko poprawiła swoją szatę i wybiegła z dormitorium.

Kiedy zjawa Hermiony pozbyła się Ślizgonki, znów zaczęła nęcić Draco. Dotykała go już wprawdzie i mówiła do niego, ale wciąż sama nie dawała się dotknąć. Sprawiła, że jego męskość budziła się do życia, kiedy tylko się pojawiała. Draco nie mógł zasnąć prawie przez całą noc.

Teraz siedział w klasie eliksirów w oczekiwaniu na lekcję. Był spięty i niewyspany. Nagle drzwi klasy otworzyły się i weszła Granger. W pierwszym momencie nie był pewien, czy to zjawa, czy prawdziwa Gryfonka. Po jej stroju i minie, oraz tym, że rozmawiała z Potterem zamiast uśmiechać się zalotnie do niego wywnioskował, że tym razem to nie jego fantazja. Ta nawet na niego nie patrzyła. Nagle odczuł straszną złość, że na niego nie patrzy, pomimo, że prowokuje go od wczoraj. Wiedział, że to głupie złościć się na szlamę za coś czego nie zrobiła, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Złość połączyła się w jedno z pożądaniem, które narastało w nim od wczoraj. Ostatkiem sił zmusił się aby pozostać na miejscu. Miał straszną ochotę podejść do niej, odwrócić ją twarzą do siebie, zedrzeć z niej szatę na oczach wszystkich, a potem wziąć ją na stole tuż przed nosem zszokowanych Bliznowatego i Weasleya. Myślał o tym jak głęboko i mocno by w nią wchodził; wyobraził sobie jak jęczy pod nim z rozkoszy.

- Panie Malfoy, czy zna pan odpowiedź? - Z krainy fantazji wyrwał go głos starego profesora.

- Aaaa... – Zaczął wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań Draco - Przepraszam, a jakie było pytanie? - Zapytał wciąż rozkojarzony.

- Zapytałem w jakich eliksirach łączy się ze sobą włos jednorożca i szpon sowy – wyjaśnił profesor Slughorn.

- Nie wiem proszę pana - przyznał się chłopak i poczuł, że jego twarz robi się purpurowa.

- W takim razie Sliterin traci dziesięć punktów - odpowiedział rozczarowany Slughorn. - No ale nie każdy jest takim talentem z eliksirów tak jak pan Potter i panna Granger. - Ostatnie zdanie profesora sprawiło, że w Ślizgonie aż coś się zagotowało ze złości. Był wściekły na profesora, że przyrównuje go do jego największych rywali, na Pottera, że tak dobrze sobie radzi z eliksirami w tym roku i na Granger, że specjalnie odciąga jego uwagę od lekcji, żeby go ośmieszyć. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten ostatni zarzut jest bezpodstawny, ale za to co mu robiła najchętniej obwiniłby teraz Granger za wszelkie zło tego świata. Niestety pożądanie względem niej nie zmniejszyło się z racji złości skierowanej w jej kierunku, wprost przeciwnie, wzrost pożądania był wprost proporcjonalny do wściekłości, którą względem niej czuł; to był samonapędzający się mechanizm.

Na kolejnych lekcjach Draco również nie mógł się skupić. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na żadne zadane przez nauczycieli pytanie. Kiedy miał jakąś lekcję na którą również chodziła Granger wyobrażał sobie jak wchodzi w nią gwałtownie, a ona jęczy z rozkoszy. Wiedział, że gdyby doszło między nimi do intymnej sytuacji potrafiłby udowodnić jej kto jest najlepszy. Wykrzyczałaby w ekstazie, że nie ma nikogo ponad Draco Malfoya i do końca życia wspominałaby to co z nią zrobił.

Kiedy prawdziwej Granger nie było w pobliżu, przychodziła zjawa i tym co mu robiła odciągała jego uwagę od lekcji. Szeptała mu, że wierzy, że jest najlepszy, tylko musi jej to teraz udowodnić. On naprawdę chciał to zrobić, ale ona nie dawała mu szansy, wciąż znikała. Draco zaczynał czuć, że długo tak nie wytrzyma. Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedział co może na to poradzić. Jak miał się skupić na swoim zadaniu? Ponieważ po południu wybierał się do Pokoju Życzeń, miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie wypróbować choć tych kilka zaklęć, które udało mu się zanotować poprzedniego dnia.

Również dla Hermiony był to bardzo trudny dzień. Pojawiający się co chwilę obok niej Malfoy, przeszedł samego siebie jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Tuż po tym jak wzięła prysznic pojawił się za jeszcze nagą dziewczyną kiedy stała przed lustrem i patrzyła na swoje odbicie. Przylgnął swoim nagim, muskularnym ciałem do jej pleców, tak że poczuła napierającą na jej pośladki jego nabrzmiałą męskość. Po jej skórze przebiegł dreszcz podniecenia. Chłopak zaczął wodzić rękami po jej ciele. Najpierw kreślił kółka opuszkami palców na jej brzuchu, a potem przebiegł palcami aż do jej piersi. Gładził je równie delikatnie jak brzuch zaczynając od zewnętrznej strony i zbliżając się coraz bardziej do jej sutków. Kiedy ich tylko dotkną od razu stały się twarde jak kamienie. Wreszcie chwycił jej piersi w dłonie i zaczął masować z wielkim wyczuciem. Składał przy tym na jej szyi delikatne pocałunki i szeptał, że gdyby tylko zechciała mogłaby mu udowodnić, że nie tylko w nauce jest najlepsza. Mówił, że gdyby tylko dała się ponieść nie zapomniałby tego na pewno. Hermiona wiedziała, że to nie jest prawdziwy Malfoy i że ten, który jest teraz w lochach Sliterinu na pewno nie chce, żeby mu cokolwiek udowadniała i prędzej by ją zabił niż dotknął. Jednak przyjemność jaką jej dawał ten, który znajdował się teraz w łazience dziewczyn z Gryffindoru, sprawiała, że przestawało ją to obchodzić. Czuła, że najchętniej dorwałaby teraz prawdziwego Malfoya i pokazała mu na co ją stać. Powoli zapominała kim jest i jak się zachowywał do tej pory względem niej i jej przyjaciół. Liczyło się tylko to jak na nią działał. Kiedy dziewczyna wyciągnęła za siebie ręce, aby złapać Ślizgona za pośladki, widmo jak zwykle zniknęło.

Nieprawdziwy Malfoy pojawiał się tego dnia jeszcze wielokrotnie powodując u niej coraz większe podniecenie, sprawiał, że czuła się bardzo pobudzona i znikał. Przez chwilę myślała o tym, żeby zwierzyć się ze swojego problemu Harryemu i poprosić go o pomoc w rozładowaniu seksualnego napięcia. Odrzuciła jednak ten pomysł. Doszła do wniosku, że po pierwsze nie mogłaby go wykorzystać w ten sposób, a po drugie obawiała się, że miałby jej za złe że może choć myśleć w ten sposób o fretce.

Podczas lekcji ze Ślizgonami Hermiona wykorzystywała całą swoją silną wolę, żeby nie odwrócić się w stronę blondyna. Nie patrzyła na niego nawet wtedy, kiedy próbował odpowiadać na pytania nauczycieli. Bała się, że jeśli na niego popatrzy, nie będzie w stanie się powstrzymać; pobiegnie do ławki, którą zajmował z jakimś innym Ślizgonem i rzuci się na niego dając upust swojej seksualnej frustracji.

W tym samym czasie Blaise Zabini z wielkim rozbawieniem obserwował Malfoya i Granger. Musiał przyznać, że robią naprawdę wszystko, aby nikt nie zorientował się co w tym momencie się z nimi dzieje. Blaise jednak wiedział o działającym na nich eliksirze i zauważał pełne pożądania spojrzenia Malfoya w stronę Gryfonki, a także wypieki na policzkach Granger i jej jeszcze częstsze niż zazwyczaj nerwowe przygryzanie wargi. Blaise nie spuszczał oka z Malfoya przez cały dzień, śledził go, jednak na tyle dyskretnie, aby jego kolega się nie zorientował. Blaise siedział teraz w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. Przypuszczał, że niedługo Draco wyjdzie z dormitorium chłopców z szóstego roku i razem z Crabbem i Goylem pójdzie w to samo miejsce w którym przesiadywał od wielu miesięcy. Tak jak przypuszczał Blaise już po chwili w pokoju wspólnym pojawiła się trójka jego kolegów z roku. Nie zatrzymując się, aby porozmawiać z siedzącymi tam kolegami i koleżankami, ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. Kiedy zamknął się za nimi portret, Blaise natychmiast wstał z fotela i również ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nigdzie ich nie zobaczył. Przeklął w duchu, że ich zgubił, ale wtedy usłyszał dobiegający od strony schodów rubaszny śmiech Goylea. Pobiegł w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył wspinającą się po schodach trójkę. Uważając, żeby nie zdradzić swojej obecności poszedł za nimi. Malfoy i jego pachołkowie wspinali się coraz wyżej mijając parter, pierwsze, drugie, trzecie, czwarte, piąte i szóste piętro. Żaden z nich nie zorientował się, że są śledzeni. Wreszcie cała śledzona trójka ruszyła korytarzem na siódmym piętrze. Blaise wciąż szedł za nimi, zachowując przy tym od nich odległość kilkunastu metrów. Nagle, jakby z nikąd na korytarz wpadła grupa pierwszorocznych Gryfonów, którzy zdawali się biegać bez ładu i składu tam i z powrotem, zapewne grając w jakąś grę. Zabini nie miał nic przeciwko bawiącym się uczniom, ale ci skutecznie tarasowali mu w ten sposób drogę. Blaise przeklął w duchu i kiedy po chwili wciąż nie był w stanie przejść przez korytarz, ruszył do przodu rozpychając na boki młodszych uczniów. Kilku z nich z krzykiem wpadało na ścianę, lub wylądowało na kamiennej, zamkowej posadzce. Blaise nie przejmował się tym jednak, musiał przecież dogonić Malfoya.

- Panie Zabini, co to ma znaczyć? – Rozległ się w tym momencie surowy kobiecy głos. Blaise odwrócił się do tyłu i zobaczył sylwetkę wściekłej profesor transmutacji. Chłopak po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut przeklął w duchu.

- Przepraszam pani profesor. – Odpowiedział nauczycielce. – Próbuję dogonić kolegów, a oni biegają dookoła tarasując przejście.

- To nie usprawiedliwia przemocy wobec młodszych uczniów! Sliterin traci dziesięć punktów, a pan dostaje szlaban. Zapraszam pana do mojego gabinetu. – Mówiąc to McGonagall odwróciła się i ruszyła w przeciwną stronę niż ta w którą zmierzał Zabini. Blaise nieomal zawył z wściekłości, ale wiedział, że lepiej nie ryzykować ignorując polecenie wicedyrektor. Ruszył więc za nią z zaciśniętymi pięściami i spuszczoną głową, zastanawiając się przy tym czy właśnie stracił szansę na zdobycie materiału do szantażowania Malfoya.

Po wejściu do Pokoju Życzeń, Draco rozłożył swoje notatki i usiadł przed szafą zniknięć. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, by wreszcie zacząć wypróbowywać zanotowane wcześniej zaklęcia. Przez dwie godziny próbował rzucać je na szafę z różnych stron i w różnych kombinacjach, ale nic nie dawało rezultatu. Wreszcie przyglądając się chwilę frontowi szafy, chwycił dłońmi każde ze skrzydeł drzwi i otworzył je szeroko. W tym momencie zamiast drzwi szafy zobaczył przed sobą rozchylające się uda Granger. Dziewczyna siedziała przed nim całkiem naga i uśmiechając się zakrywała jedną ręką newralgiczne miejsce między szeroko rozłożonymi nogami.

- Chcesz spojrzeć? - Zapytała niewinnie.

- Tak! - Odpowiedział szybko i bez zastanowienia. Dziewczyna uchyliła jeden z palców zakrywających jej kobiecość. Kiedy Draco przesunął się odrobinę w jej stronę, palec wrócił na poprzednie miejsce, a ona roześmiała się. Piersi dziewczyny zaczęły podskakiwać delikatnie w rytm jej śmiechu. To było zbyt wiele dla Draco. Rzucił się całym ciężarem ciała w jej kierunku, ale zanim zdołał ją pochwycić dziewczyna rozpłynęła się, a on wpadł do środka szafy. W tym samym momencie słychać było z korytarza huk jakiegoś metalowego przedmiotu upadającego na posadzkę. Zatopiony w swojej fantazji Draco nie usłyszał go jednak. Kiedy wreszcie się pozbierał po upadku, nie był w stanie wymazać z pamięci widoku dłoni zakrywającej kobiecość Granger i uchylającego się palca. 'Byłem już tak blisko, tak blisko' powtarzał w kółko w myślach.

Było już po godzinie ósmej wieczór i wielkimi krokami zbliżała się pora ciszy nocnej. Większość uczniów była w swoich pokojach wspólnych lub dormitoriach. Harry i Ron szli przez opustoszały korytarz na siódmym piętrze Hogwartu. Harryemu wciąż nie dawały spokoju nagłe zniknięcia Malfoya z Mapy Huncwotów. Tego wieczora również śledził ruchy Ślizgona na mapie i zauważył, że chłopak zniknął na siódmym piętrze w okolicach Pokoju Życzeń. Harry namówił Rona, aby ten poszedł z nim i sprawdził co się mogło stać ze Ślizgonem. Hermiona tuż po kolacji poinformowała Harryego, że musi sprawdzić coś ważnego w bibliotece, chłopak wiedział więc, że nie może liczyć na jej pomoc. Poza tym, ona wciąż bagatelizowała zniknięcia Malfoya i twierdziła, że Harry przesadza ze swoją podejrzliwością.

- Nie uważasz, że Hermiona zachowuje się dziś jakoś dziwnie? - Zapytał Ron, który podobnie jak przyjaciółka, nie był pewien czy śledztwo Harryego ma sens i Malfoy faktycznie planuje coś złego.

- Co masz na myśli? To, że nadal się do ciebie nie odzywa? - Zapytał Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył.

- Nie. – Odpowiedział nieco rozdrażniony Ron. - Dziś na lekcjach ani razu nie zgłosiła się do odpowiedzi. Cały czas chodzi jakaś zamyślona i kiedy tylko ma okazję zamyka się w dormitorium lub bibliotece. - Wyliczył rudzielec. Podświadomie miał nadzieję, że przyjaciółce zaczyna brakować jego towarzystwa, że tęskni za nim. Hermina nie odzywała się do Rona od wielu tygodni, wciąż miała mu za złe, że spotyka się z Lavender. Od jakiegoś czasu Lavender zaczęła męczyć Rona swoją zaborczością, rudzielec jednak nie chciał ustąpić i pójść do Hermiony mówiąc jej jak wielką pomyłką był związek z jej koleżanka z dormitorium. Ponadto nie bardzo wiedział jak ma się pozbyć Lavender, jak ma z nią zerwać. Chłopak wciąż liczył na to, że Hermina pierwsza wyciągnie rękę w jego stronę i wtedy reszta spraw też się jakoś ułoży.

- To, że spędza dużo czasu w bibliotece tak cię dziwi? Przecież znasz ją od pięciu i pół roku. - Bagatelizował Harry.

- Oj wiesz co mam na myśli. Zawsze spędzała tam dużo czasu, ale od wczoraj rozmawia z innymi tylko podczas posiłków w Wielkiej Sali, a i wtedy nie jest zbyt rozgadana. - Argumentował Weasley

- Wydaje mi się, że przesadzasz. Ale jak chcesz, mogę z nią porozmawiać i zapytać o co chodzi. Najpierw jednak sprawdzimy co knuje Malfoy. Myślę, że Pokój Życzeń to dobry trop. - Odpowiedział Harry, który wolał się koncentrować na śledzeniu Malfoya niż na chwilowej zmianie nastroju Hermiony. W tym momencie Harry i Ron minęli dwie pierwszoroczne Krukonki. Jedna z przerażonych dziewczynek upuściła na ziemię przedmiot kształtem przypominający kuszę, ale metalowy, ze szklanym, podłużnym naczyniem wypełnionym piaskiem, zamiast strzały. Brzęk upadającego na kamienną posadzkę dziwnego urządzenia poniósł się echem po całym Hogwarcie.

- Co wy tu jeszcze robicie o tej porze? - Zapytał Ron, który lubił poczucie ważności jakie dawała mu plakietka prefekta. - Niedługo będzie cisza nocna, uciekajcie do swojego pokoju wspólnego.

Dziewczynki popatrzyły przerażone na szóstoklasistów, a potem w głąb korytarza którym szli. Spojrzały na siebie, a potem przytaknęły Ronowi nie wydając z siebie żadnego słowa. Chłopcy odwrócili się i ruszyli w dalszą drogę do Pokoju Życzeń. Nie przeszli jednak nawet kilku kroków kiedy usłyszeli wykrzyczane równocześnie przez obie dziewczynki słowa zaklęcia.

- Petryficus Totalus. - Krzyknęły Krukonki, a Harry i Ron w tym samym momencie poczuli uderzające ich w plecy zaklęcie. Wciąż nie rozumieli co się dzieje, kiedy upadali na twardą posadzkę; w głowach mieli kompletny mętlik: Po co pierwszoklasistki miały by ich petryfikować i skąd w ogóle znały takie zaklęcia? Zastanawiali się obaj. Ponieważ ich ciała były całkowicie porażone nie mogli jednak wymienić ze sobą tych spostrzeżeń, ani złapać dziewczynek, żeby zapytać je po co to zrobiły.

- Co my z nimi zrobimy? Jeśli ktoś ich tu teraz znajdzie, będzie przerąbane. - Zapytała jedna z dziewczynek, kiedy obie podeszły do leżących na ziemi spetryfikowanych Gryfonów.

- Nie wiem Gregory. Trzeba było zapytać Malfoya. - Odpowiedziała druga, zapominając o tym, że zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała nie wyłącza świadomości i spetryfikowani uczniowie mogą w dalszym ciągu słyszeć i widzieć. W tym momencie Harry zorientował się co musiało się stać. Pierwszoroczne Krukonki były w rzeczywistości szósto rocznymi Ślizgonami stanowiącymi obstawę Draco Malfoya; Malfoy robił coś niedozwolonego w Pokoju Życzeń, a oni pod postacią pierwszoklasistek stali na czatach. Ron po chwili również zrozumiał, że zostali spetryfikowani przez Ślizgonów w ciałach pierwszorocznych dziewczynek. Zarówno Ron jak i Harry poczuli przeszywający ich strach. Byli całkowicie bezbronni, a Crabbeowi i Goyleowi mogły przyjść do głowy różne pomysły na to co zrobić z ich unieruchomionymi ciałami. Harry wciąż pamiętał co stało się we wrześniu w pociągu. Nie mógł sobie darować, że po raz drugi dał się w ten sposób podejść i to na dodatek tym półgłówkom Crabbeowi i Goyleowi.

Dwaj napastnicy zaczęli rozglądać się dookoła.

- Już wiem! - Zawołała jedna z dziewczynek, która jak się domyślili Harry i Ron była Goylem. - Zostawimy ich tam! - Wykrzyknęła uradowana i wskazała na otwartą klasę. Twarz drugiej natychmiast rozjaśnił głupkowaty uśmiech. Crabbe chwycił pod pachy Harryego a Goyle Rona. Niestety znajdowali się teraz w ciałach jedenastoletnich dziewczynek i dysponowali znacznie mniejszą siłą niż zazwyczaj.

- Pomóż mi. - Rozkazał Crabbe. Goyle puścił Rona, który z wielkim hukiem znów upadł na kamienną posadzkę. Goyle złapał za nogi Harryego i Ślizgoni wspólnymi siłami wnieśli Gryfona do klasy.

- Postawmy ich tam. - Goyle wskazał głową na całkowicie przysłoniętą przez cień alkowę. - Jeśli nam się poszczęści nikt nie odnajdzie ich tam przez kilka dni.

- Świetny pomysł - zgodził się z nim Crabbe i obaj zanieśli Harryego na koniec sali. Ustawili go tam na stojąco twarzą do klasy. W ten sposób Harry miał widok na całe pomieszczenie sam będąc całkowicie niewidocznym. Kiedy Crabbe i Goyle skończyli z Harrym, wrócili po Rona, wnieśli go do klasy i postawili obok Harryego.

- To co teraz robimy? - Zapytał Goyle

- Lepiej się stąd zmywajmy - odpowiedział mu kolega - Malfoy już pewnie skończył i wrócił do lochów. - Goyle skinął głową i obaj wyszli z pustej klasy.

Kilka minut później całkowicie opętany myślą o Hermionie, Draco Malfoy wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń i skierował się w stronę lochów. Po drodze minął miejsce w którym zostawił Crabbea i Goylea. 'No tak, nic nie można zlecić tym głupkom' pomyślał. Zaczął rozglądać się dookoła w ich poszukiwaniu. Wtedy ją zobaczył. Szła w jego kierunku od strony schodów. Nie był pewien, czy to prawdziwa Granger, czy jej widmo, ale wtedy ona zauważyła go i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. W dalszym ciągu szła w jego stronę, tak, że dzieliło ich już tylko kilka kroków.

Hermiona szła zamyślona w stronę wieży Gryffindoru; wracała z biblioteki, gdzie nie udało jej się znaleźć nic na temat nawiedzających ją wizji. Musiała przerwać poszukiwania, ponieważ minęły godziny w których Madame Pince pozwalała uczniom na przeglądanie olbrzymiego księgozbioru Hogwartu. Kiedy była już na siódmym piętrze i prawie mijała korytarz na którym znajdowało się wejście do Pokoju Życzeń zobaczyła Malfoya. Stał tam i rozglądał się dookoła. Zamyślony wyglądał atrakcyjnie jak w każdej jej wizji. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł ją, a w jego oczach ujrzała to samo pożądanie, które widywała w jego wzroku od poprzedniego dnia. Dziewczyna od razu poczuła podniecenie i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na myśl o tym co ją zaraz czeka. Podeszła do niego, a on nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nadal tylko na nią patrzył.

Obserwując pojawiające się na policzkach Hermiony wypieki Malfoy poczuł, że musi znów zobaczyć jej nagie piersi i jej kobiecość, której nie pozwoli jej tym razem zakrywać. Zapomniał już, że ona może zniknąć w każdej chwili i decyzja o tym co się będzie działo nie należy do niego. Zbliżył się do niej, objął ją prawą ręką w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Po raz pierwszy nie zniknęła i poczuł napierający na jego klatkę piersiową pełny biust dziewczyny, a pod palcami jej kształtne pośladki. Nie wierząc swojemu szczęściu zatopił swoje usta w jej ustach, a kiedy rozchyliła wargi wsunął język do jej ust i zaczął je nim badać. Ich języki złączyły się i zaczęły się wzajemnie drażnić i dotykać. Ostatnią rozsądną myślą Draco było wciągnięcie dziewczyny do pustej klasy do której wejście znajdowało się tuż obok. Kiedy znaleźli się w środku Draco posadził Hermionę na jednej z ławek.

Widząc otwierające się drzwi klasy, spetryfikowany Harry przez ułamek sekundy miał nadzieję, że nadeszła pomoc. Wtedy jednak do pomieszczenia wpadły dwie splecione sylwetki w których Harry rozpoznał swoją przyjaciółkę i Malfoya. Przerażony chłopak pomyślał, że Ślizgon zaatakował dziewczynę i ona szamoce się z nim teraz, aby się uwolnić. Harry próbował za wszelką cenę przeciwstawić się sile paraliżującego go zaklęcia i ruszyć na pomoc Hermionie, ale wszystkie jego członki, były wciąż nieruchome jak kamień. Kiedy jednak Malfoy zaczął całować szyję dziewczyny gorączkowo próbując w tym samym czasie rozpiąć jej szatę, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że ona nie tylko z nim nie walczy, ale całkowicie przyzwala na jego zachowanie, a wręcz domaga się go.

W tym samym czasie Ron miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w jakimś sennym koszmarze; to co widział było zbyt surrealistyczne i nieprawdopodobne. Rudzielec z przerażeniem obserwował jak Malfoy próbuje pozbawić Hermionę jej ubrania, a ona nie pozostaje mu dłużna i z równą zawziętością rozpina szatę Ślizgona.

Ani Hermiona, ani Draco nie wiedzieli już czy to co się dzieje, dzieje się tylko w ich wyobraźni, czy naprawdę. Wrażenie było tak prawdziwe, że oboje zaczęli podejrzewać, że to co robią jest jak najbardziej realne. Przestało się to jednak dla nich liczyć, byli tu z osobą, której pragnęli bardziej niż kiedykolwiek czegokolwiek na świecie. Przez głowę Draco przebiegła myśl, że w każdej chwili może ich ktoś zobaczyć, bo nie było jeszcze ciszy nocnej. Wiedział, że jeśli złapie ich ktoś z uczniów plotki rozprzestrzenią się po zamku w błyskawicznym tempie, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzieli jak ta dwójka się nienawidzi. Ponadto, kiedy Draco uświadomił sobie, że to co się dzieje może się dziać naprawdę pomyślał, że powinien zapytać Granger o eliksir antykoncepcyjny. On nie przewidział tej sytuacji i nie miał żadnego ze sobą. Postanowił jednak nic nie mówić na ten temat. Bał się, że jeśli dziewczyna nie ma ze sobą eliksiru, rozmyśli się i ucieknie jeśli jej tylko o tym przypomni. On nie mógł już dłużej czekać, zresztą podobna okazja mogła się już więcej nie powtórzyć. Hermiona pomyślała dokładnie to samo, ale podobnie jak Draco, ona również nie mogła i nie chciała już dłużej czekać. 'Niech się dzieje co chce.' Pomyślała 'Ja muszę już'.

Harry i Ron obserwowali gorączkowość z jaką Gryfonka rozbiera Ślizgona, jakby w tym momencie nic innego się dla niej nie liczyło. Hermionie wreszcie udało się zdjąć z Malfoya szatę i stał teraz obok niej nagi od pasa w górę. Jego klatka piersiowa, brzuch i ręce wyglądały dokładnie tak jak w jej wizjach, były pięknie wyrzeźbione i gładkie. Hermiony nie przestraszył nawet mroczny znak widoczny na lewym przedramieniu chłopaka.

Pomimo, że Harry i Ron nie widzieli mrocznego znaku, bo mogli obserwować tylko prawy profil Malfoya, obraz, który jawił się przed ich oczami wydał się im absolutnie nierealny. Harry widział wszystko jakby w zwolnionym tempie, jakby był pod wpływem alkoholu, lub środka odurzającego. Kiedy do Rona dotarło, że to co widzi na własne oczy jest jak najbardziej realne, w jednym momencie przepełniła go masa najróżniejszych straszliwych uczuć, od bólu, poprzez złość, aż po poczucie zdrady.

Rozpinając guziki na koszuli Hermiony, Draco stracił w pewnym momencie cierpliwość i podciągnął ją tylko do góry, aby zyskać dostęp do jej stanika. Kiedy już do niego dotarł uchylił jedną z miseczek i wyciągnął z niej pierś dziewczyny. Kiedy ujrzał różową okrągłą brodawkę chwycił ją w usta i zaczął pieścić językiem. W tym samym czasie Hermiona rozprawiła się już z jego paskiem od spodni i rozpięła zamek błyskawiczny. Spodnie chłopaka opadły na ziemię. Ani Hermiona, ani Malfoy wciąż nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, jakby bojąc się, że każde słowo może przerwać to co się dzieje; słychać było jedynie jęki, pomruki i dźwięk ssących i całujących warg.

Harry wciąż próbował przeciwstawić się sile unieruchamiającego go zaklęcia, chciał przerwać to co widzi, podbiec do Hermiony i zapytać co najlepszego wyprawia.

W Ronie natomiast narastała wściekłość na dziewczynę. Chłopak zastanawiał się jak ona może robić coś takiego z ich najgorszym wrogiem.

Podczas gdy Hermiona wsuwała rękę w bokserki Draco, on gładził ręką jej udo, posuwając się coraz głębiej pod jej spódniczkę. Kiedy dotarł do jej majteczek, chwycił je w dłonie i zsunął jednym ruchem, a ona uniosła nieco biodra, aby mu pomóc. Oderwał się od niej, zdjął jej majtki z kostek i rzucił na bok. Kiedy chciała go znów chwycić i przyciągnąć do siebie aby po raz kolejny poczuć jego usta na swojej piersi, on uśmiechnął się i powstrzymał ją. Kiedy oparła się z tyłu na łokciach, chwycił ją za oba kolana i zmusił do szerokiego rozwarcia ud. Patrzył urzeczony na jej kobiecość. Była wilgotna a wargi wokół niej nabrzmiałe i różowe. Widok na który tak długo czekał całkowicie go zahipnotyzował. Po plecach Hermiony przebiegł dreszcz podniecenia.

W tym momencie Ron doszedł do wniosku, że skoro na ogół wstydliwa dziewczyna nie odczuwa żadnego dyskomfortu, kiedy Ślizgon przygląda się jej najintymniejszym częściom ciała, oznacza to, że nie jest to pierwsze tego typu spotkanie i dziewczyna musiała już wcześniej spotykać się tu ze Ślizgonem, być może właśnie to była tajemnica, którą ukrywał Malfoy.

Hermionie wydało się dziwne, że nie odczuwa kompletnie żadnego wstydu, a wprost przeciwnie, podnieca ją jeszcze bardziej zainteresowanie jakie wzbudza w Malfoyu jej kobiecość.

Po chwili Draco poczuł jak jakaś siła ciągnie go bliżej w stronę dziewczyny i miejsca między jej nogami. Zbliżył się i kiedy jego usta tylko lekko dotknęły warg okalających jej szparkę, dziewczyna jęknęła jeszcze głośniej niż dotychczas. Zachęciło go to jeszcze bardziej. Zaczął ssać jej wargi, a potem trącać językiem łechtaczkę; wreszcie wsunął język do środka. Wpijał się w nią ustami i językiem, próbując wyssać z niej całą wilgoć będącą wynikiem jej podniecenia. Kiedy podniecenie Hermiony sięgało już zenitu, a ona była coraz bliżej spełnienia, Draco odsunął się i znów przylgnął ustami do jej ust. Kiedy ją całował, a jego ręce pieściły już obie odsłonięte piersi, Hermiona sięgnęła brzegu jego bokserek i zsunęła je uwalniając jego nabrzmiały członek. Odsunęła się od chłopaka i popatrzyła pożądliwie na jego męskość, oblizując przy tym górną wargę. Jego męskość była jeszcze większa niż się spodziewała. Nie miała w tej kwestii doświadczenia, bo to był pierwszy chłopak, którego widziała całkowicie nago; gdyby jednak miała większe doświadczenie w tych sprawach również byłaby pod wrażeniem przyrodzenia Ślizgona, które miało na pewno przynajmniej dwadzieścia centymetrów i było o połowę grubsze niż przeciętnie. Hermiona dotknęła członka Ślizgona opuszkami palców, po czym chwyciła go całą dłonią i przejechała kciukiem po główce. Chłopak jękną, a ona przyciągnęła go drugą ręką do siebie. Ustawiła jego męskość tuż przed wejściem do swojego wnętrza. Poczuła jak główka członka dotyka nabrzmiałych podnieceniem płatków jej kobiecości. Chłopak jęknął i popatrzył jej w oczy. Potem pochylił głowę i nie spuszczając swoich szarych oczu z jej kobiecości zaczął wnikać do jej wnętrza. Dziewczyna była tak podniecona, że nawet nie zastanawiała się nad tym, czy pierwszy raz będzie ją faktycznie bolał i czy to właśnie Ślizgonowi powinna oddać swoje dziewictwo. Liczyło się tylko jedno, aby wreszcie poczuć go w środku. Kiedy przebijał się przez jej błonę, a jego wielki członek rozpierał jej wąskie wnętrze, nie poczuła żadnego bólu, jedynie podekscytowanie, że właśnie robi to czego tak bardzo chciała, a co jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu wydawało jej się nieosiągalne. Kiedy wszedł w nią całkowicie, poczuła się dziwnie kompletna, tak jakby ktoś oddał jej część jej własnego ciała której nawet nie wiedziała, że jej brakuje. Objęła go nogami w pasie, a kiedy jego ramiona splotły się na jej plecach; jej ręce zaplotły się na jego szyi. Kiedy zaczął się w niej powoli poruszać, jego usta powędrowały do jej ust i zatopiły się w nich. Każdy ruch chłopaka sprawiał, że oboje czuli wciąż narastającą nieprawdopodobną przyjemność. W pustej klasie słychać było jedynie jęki Hermiony i pomruki zadowolenia Draco.

Kiedy Hermiona jęczała pod Malfoyem z rozkoszy, z każdym wydanym przez nią dźwiękiem Ron czuł wbijające się w jego ciało gwoździe. Dziewczyna była mu bardzo bliska, czasami nawet myślał, że bliższa niż przyjaciółka, a zachowywała się teraz w stosunku do Malfoya jak napalona Ślizgonka, jak pierwsza lepsza Parkinson. Gdyby Ron mógł się poruszyć, albo coś powiedzieć, zacząłby krzyczeć ze złości na sytuację i na Hermionę, nazwałby ją najgorszymi istniejącymi w języku określeniami. Nie rozumiał jak ona mogła się tak zachowywać względem ich wroga i Śmierciożercy. Kiedy tak stał spetryfikowany i zmuszony do patrzenia, zrobiłby wszystko, żeby móc odwrócić wzrok. Nie chciał na to patrzeć, nie chciał tego słyszeć. Kiedy za wszelką cenę próbował przeciwstawić się działaniu petryficusa, aby zatkać uszy, zamknąć oczy i jak najszybciej uciec z klasy, poczuł jak w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy żalu i złości, a w gardle robi się sucho.

W tym samym czasie Harry zastanawiał się jak mogło dojść do tego co właśnie działo się przed jego oczami. Nie mógł wciąż uwierzyć, że Hermiona robi to z własnej woli. Dodatkowo dekoncentrowało go dziwne uczucie narastające w jego własnym podbrzuszu, jakaś siła, która chciała się uwolnić, ale z powodu rzuconego wcześniej zaklęcia nie mogła. Harry bardzo nie chciał czuć podniecenia w tak strasznym momencie, ale był tylko nastolatkiem, zaczął więc sobie wyobrażać, że to on i Ginny w podobnej sytuacji. Ron w tym czasie również czuł narastające podniecenie, ale zagłuszała je złość, którą czuł względem Hermiony i ból, który mu właśnie sprawiała.

W pewnym momencie Malfoy gwałtownie przyspieszył, co sprawiło, że dźwięki wydawane przez Hermionę stały się jeszcze głośniejsze. Wchodził w nią teraz gwałtownie i tak głęboko jak tylko było to możliwe, odreagowywał w ten sposób całą frustrację, która narastała w nim od poprzedniego dnia. Przyjemność, którą odczuwała dziewczyna była niemalże na granicy bólu. Miała wrażenie, że wielki rozpychający rytmicznie jej wnętrze członek za moment ją rozerwie. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak zupełnie, wprost przeciwnie; chciała, aby wchodził w nią jeszcze głębiej i gwałtowniej; czuła jakby w ten sposób przybliżał ją coraz bardziej do osiągnięcia jakiegoś zupełnie innego stanu świadomości. Była bliżej i bliżej, aż wreszcie poczuła falę zalewającej ją kompletnej ekstazy. To było najcudowniejsze uczucie jakiego doświadczyła w życiu. Kiedy Draco poczuł jak w spełnieniu mięśnie jej wnętrza zaciskają się rytmicznie na jego członku, a wydawane przez nią dźwięki przemieniły się w przeciągłe odgłosy szczytowania, przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej by po chwili dołączyć do niej. Hermiona poczuła jak ogromny strumień jego spermy tryska w jej wnętrzu wypełniając je całkowicie. Kiedy Draco wreszcie poczuł jak rozpierające go ciśnienie uwalnia się w jej wnętrzu przepełniło go uczucie szczęścia jakiego nigdy nie zaznał, doznanie jeszcze nigdy nie było tak silne, tak wszechogarniające. Przez chwilę oboje czuli absolutną błogość. Ona przylgnęła do niego jeszcze mocniej, a on objął ją jeszcze silniej niż do tej pory. Jednak po kilkunastu sekundach jak na komendę oderwali się od siebie, a ich przerażone oczy spotkały się. Zdali sobie sprawę z tego co zrobili i z kim to zrobili. Eliksir przestał działać i ich myśli nie były już pod jego wpływem. Żadne nadal nie odezwało się ani słowem. Oboje byli w szoku, który uniemożliwił im racjonalne myślenie. Wiedzieli tylko, że zrobili coś bardzo niedobrego. Harry i Ron byli już w takim stanie psychicznym, że nie zauważyli przerażonych min Hermiony i Malfoya.

Pierwsza z odrętwienia wyrwała się Hermiona. Zeskoczyła ze stołu, szybko poprawiła stanik i bluzkę, odnalazła i założyła majtki, oraz szatę. W tym czasie Malfoy wciąż przyglądał się jej osłupiały. Kiedy wybiegła na korytarz jeszcze przez chwilę stał tam kompletnie nagi nie wiedząc co ma myśleć i robić. Dopiero po chwili ubrał się i ruszył w kierunku swojego dormitorium.

Ani Hermiona, ani Draco nie zdali sobie sprawy, że byli cały czas obserwowani. Na końcu sali w ciemnej alkowie Harry i Ron wciąż nie mogli dojść do siebie po tym co zobaczyli na własne oczy. Gdyby im to ktoś opowiedział z pewnością by mu nie uwierzyli. Jak to możliwe, że Hermiona, ich najlepsza przyjaciółka sypia z ich największym szkolnym wrogiem? Jak to się stało, że z nienawiści, którą do niego żywiła przeszła do roli jego kochanki. Obaj czuli, że właśnie ich świat się zawalił.

Kiedy wszystko się skończyło Ron wciąż czuł ból bycia zdradzonym i oszukanym. Jednak już po chwili zaczął analizować całą sytuację. Coraz bardziej wzbierała w nim złość. O ile mógł jej wybaczyć wyczarowanie ptaszków, które go napadły, to utrzymywanie jakichkolwiek kontaktów z Malfoyem było nie do przyjęcia.

Po głowie Harryego wciąż kołatały się jednak pytania; 'Dlaczego? Jak to możliwe?'

W tym samym czasie Ginny zaniepokojona nieobecnością Harryego, Rona i Hermiony postanowiła ich odnaleźć. Kiedy przeszukała wszystkie miejsca w których na ogół bywali, wróciła do wieży Gryffindoru i udała się prosto do dormitorium chłopców. Znalazła Mapę Huncfotów i już po chwili wypatrzyła na niej Harryego i Rona. Hermiony nigdzie nie było. Ginny wzięła ze sobą mapę i ruszyła w kierunku klasy w której się według niej znajdowali. Dziewczyna poruszała się cicho i powoli, ponieważ była już cisza nocna i gdyby ktoś złapał ją na korytarzu mogłoby się to skończyć szlabanem i redukcją punktów Gryffindoru. Kiedy dotarła do klasy nie zauważyła ich w pierwszym momencie. Przeszła jednak na koniec sali, do miejsca na które wskazywała mapa i odnalazła ich spetryfikowanych w ciemnej alkowie.

- Finite incantatem - powiedziała celując w ich stronę różdżką. - Co wy tu robicie? Jak to się stało? - Zapytała. Oni jednak wciąż pod wrażeniem tego co zobaczyli wcześniej nie wiedzieli co mają jej odpowiedzieć. Między wyjściem z klasy Malfoya, a przyjściem Ginny Ron przeklinał w myślach Hermionę i zastanawiał się dlaczego zrobiła to co zrobiła. Był zły, że atakowała go za spotykanie się z Lavender, podczas gdy sama robiła coś znacznie gorszego. Potem zaczął zastanawiać się, czy może nie zrobiła tego, aby zemścić się na nim za związek z Lavender. 'Ale po co by to wtedy ukrywała?' Zastanawiał się. To wszystko było totalnie bez sensu.

W tym samym czasie Harry nie mógł wybaczyć Hermionie, że wybrała właśnie Malfoya. Tego samego, który spetryfikował go kiedy jechali do Hogwartu i tego samego, który planował coś złego, realizował zadanie zlecone mu przez Voldemorta. 'Jak ona mogła!'

Kiedy Ginny nie doczekała się odpowiedzi na pierwsze pytanie zwróciła swoją uwagę na brak Hermiony i to, że nie mogła jej odnaleźć na mapie.

- Wiecie, gdzie jest Hermiona? - Zapytała.

- Nie wiemy - odburknął Ron. Nie zdecydował jeszcze, czy powinni z Harrym opowiedzieć Ginny o tym co zobaczyli. Doszedł do wniosku, że najpierw musi na ten temat porozmawiać ze swoim przyjacielem. - Wracajmy lepiej do wieży - Rzucił i wyszedł z klasy. W drodze powrotnej do wieży Gryffindoru Harry i Ron opowiedzieli Ginny jedynie o tym jak zostali spetryfikowani przez pachołków Malfoya. Nie wspomnieli nic o tym jak obserwowali blondyna i Hermionę, kiedy nie mogli się ruszyć. Ginny czuła, że to nie wszystko, ale nie bardzo wiedziała jak może wyciągnąć z nich całą prawdę. Postanowiła więc dać za wygraną, bo doszła do wniosku, że gdyby to było coś bardzo ważnego na pewno by jej powiedzieli.


	3. Konsekwencje

Rozdział 3

Konsekwencje

Po tym jak zostawiła Malfoya w pustej klasie, Hermiona pobiegła do Pokoju Życzeń, aby przemyśleć sobie wszystko co się stało. Usiadła na fotelu, który pojawił się tam na jej prośbę, podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i zaczęła się delikatnie kołysać w tył i przód. Chciała cofnąć czas, odwrócić wydarzenia tego wieczoru. Do głowy przyszedł jej zmieniacz czasu; niestety swojego już nie miała i nie było szansy na zdobycie nowego. Nie mogąc cofnąć czasu, Hermiona chciała chociaż zapomnieć o tym co zrobiła, wiedziała jednak, że rzucenie na siebie obliviate byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Pomimo, że bardzo chciała przytulić się do kogoś bliskiego, kto powie jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że odwróci to co się stało, nie chciała teraz rozmawiać z żadnym z Gryfonów, a tym bardziej z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Wiedziała, że przyjaciele nie będą potrafili rozwiązać jej problemu. Poza tym dziewczyna nie wiedziała jak miałaby opowiedzieć komukolwiek o tym co zrobiła z własnej woli, jak miała wymówić te słowa. Na przedramieniu Malfoya widziała mroczny znak i już wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła o tym nikomu powiedzieć, bez wspomnienia o tym w jakich okolicznościach go widziała. Po policzkach spływały jej łzy, których nawet nie próbowała powstrzymywać, co jakiś czas ocierała je tylko rękawem szaty. Kiedy minął pierwszy szok, a Hermiona uspokoiła się trochę, zaczęła zastanawiać się nad wydarzeniami ostatnich dwóch dni. Analizując szczegółowo to co się wydarzyło doszła do wniosku, że jej pierwsze podejrzenia były słuszne i musiała paść ofiarą jakiegoś nieznanego sobie eliksiru. Podejrzewała również, że nie tylko ona. Kiedy przypomniała sobie minę Malfoya po tym co zrobili zdała sobie sprawę, że był równie przerażony swoimi czynami jak ona. 'Kto mógł zrobić coś takiego?' Zastanawiała się. Początkowo chciała spotkać się z Malfoyem i wspólnie z nim zanalizować sytuację, ale doszła do wniosku, że nie będzie w stanie wracać do tego co się stało, zwłaszcza ze znienawidzonym Ślizgonem. Było jej strasznie wstyd i bała się, że jego złośliwe komentarze jeszcze pogorszą sprawę. Po raz pierwszy w życiu postanowiła nie drążyć w dotarciu do prawdy, chciała tylko zapomnieć. Tylko jak miała zapomnieć o czymś tak ważnym? Jeszcze nie wiedziała, ale postanowiła spróbować.

Kiedy po północy, zmęczona płaczem i rozmyślaniem o tym co się stało Hermiona wróciła do wieży Gryffindoru, ku jej wielkiej uldze, nie spotkała nikogo z kolegów, wszyscy leżeli już w łóżkach. Również w swoim dormitorium zastała jedynie śpiące Parvati i Lavender. Zadowolona z faktu, że nie musi w tym momencie z nikim rozmawiać i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, Hermiona położyła się i nieomal natychmiast zasnęła.

Draco wpadł jak burza do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Minął bez odpowiedzi pozdrawiających go kolegów z domu i udał się prosto do swojego dormitorium, gdzie zastał Crabbea i Goylea.

- Gdzie zniknęliście? Przecież kazałem wam na mnie czekać! - Krzyczał zdenerwowany.

- Myśleliśmy, że już poszedłeś do dormitorium, kiedy byliśmy zajęci bliznowatym i rudzielcem - odpowiedział z ustami pełnymi ciastek Crabbe

- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał zaniepokojony Malfoy.

- No, kiedy pilnowaliśmy, żeby ci nikt nie przeszkadzał napatoczyli się na nas. Podsłuchaliśmy, kiedy rozmawiali, że idą do Pokoju Życzeń. Nie udało nam się ich zatrzymać, więc tak jak kazałeś rzuciliśmy na nich petryficusa. Potem zostawiliśmy ich w pustej klasie. Możliwe, że jutro nie będzie ich na zajęciach - Dodał zadowolony i uśmiechnął się na tyle szeroko na ile pozwalały mu wciąż jeszcze pełne ciastek usta.

- No zobaczymy. Następnym razem nigdzie nie idźcie dopóki wam nie powiem. - Pouczył ich Draco, który zupełnie nie skojarzył faktów i nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że spetryfikowani Gryfoni cały czas obserwowali jego i Hermionę.

Kiedy Malfoy skończył pouczać swoich kolegów, natychmiast pobiegł pod prysznic, gdzie próbował z siebie zmyć wszelkie pozostałości po Granger, jej dotyk i zapach. Kiedy skończył, bardzo dokładnie umył zęby. Wszelkie te zabiegi na nic się zdały, wciąż miał to straszne uczucie, które nie opuszczało go odkąd ocknął się stojąc nago w pustej klasie, uczucie, że jest brudny i skalany. Draco wrócił do pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko; zaczął rozmyślać o tym co się stało. Leżał z rękami pod głową i tępo gapił się w sufit. Nie mógł zrozumieć jakim cudem mógł przelecieć szlamę. Gdyby zapomniał o tym, że nie była czystej krwi i popatrzył na nią jak na dziewczynę, nawet wtedy nie mógłby powiedzieć, że była w jego typie. On jednak pamiętał o jej pochodzeniu i mimo tego w co wierzył zrobił coś tak strasznego. Jeszcze nigdy nie zbliżył się do dziewczyny półkrwi, albo tym bardziej szlamy, nawet jeśli była wyjątkowo piękna. Nigdy nie miał dylematów w tej kwestii, dla niego sprawa była prosta; jeśli dziewczyna nie była czystej krwi, nie istniała dla niego w tym sensie. Mimo urody one były szlamowate i niegodne dotykania go, a on jako Malfoy nie mógł zniżać się do ich poziomu. Poza tym, to byłaby zdrada krwi! A tu nagle, nie wiadomo dlaczego zrobił coś takiego ze szlamą. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł do siebie takiego obrzydzenia. W opozycji do tego co działo się z nim ostatnio, w tym momencie myśl o niej nie budziła w nim żadnych przyjemnych skojarzeń, ani nie powodowała żadnego, nawet najmniejszego podniecenia. Tak samo jak dwa dni wcześniej, budziła w nim jedynie nienawiść i odrazę. Rozważając tą zagadkę doszedł do wniosku, że musiał znaleźć się pod działaniem jakiegoś potężnego eliksiru pożądania lub zaklęcia. Ale kto zrobiłby mu coś takiego? Zaczął intensywnie myśleć, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Przez długi czas przed zaśnięciem, Draco wciąż zadręczał się tym co zrobił ze szlamą. To iż wiedział, że nie była to jego wina, wcale nie poprawiało mu nastroju. Czuł się jak ktoś, kto ubrudził się jakąś obrzydliwą substancją, której nie udaje się zmyć żadnym eliksirem. Pomimo, że musiał przyznać, iż fizyczna przyjemność, którą odczuwał z dziewczyną była wyjątkowa i nieporównywalna do niczego, czego doświadczył do tej pory, w tym momencie był pewien, że wynikała z działania eliksiru, który mu podano. W konsekwencji wspomnienie to nie wpływało w najmniejszym stopniu na uczucie obrzydzenia i nienawiści, które zawsze dominowało jego wszystkie myśli na jej temat. Był wściekły na siebie i Granger, a przede wszystkim na tego, kto mu to zrobił. To co zrobił Draco było złe, ale to co zrobił ten ktoś było jeszcze gorsze.

Wracając w ciszy do wieży Gryffindoru, Harry i Ron wciąż na nowo przeżywali zdarzenie, którego byli świadkami w pustej klasie.

Kiedy Ginny zostawiła ich samych i poszła do swojego dormitorium, chłopcy usiedli na swoich łóżkach wciąż nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem. Z powodu szoku w którym tkwili, nie umieli wypowiedzieć głośno choćby jednego słowa o tym co się stało.

- Myślę, że on jej podał jakiś eliksir. – Przerwał wreszcie ciszę Harry.

- Chyba w to nie wierzysz? – Zapytał przyjaciela Ron – Przecież już w drugiej klasie potrafiła się zabezpieczyć przed zabiciem przez bazyliszka. I to ona cały czas cię ostrzega przed Romildą i rzekomym eliksirem miłosnym, który chce ci podać. Hermiona zauważyłaby, gdyby ktoś chciał jej zrobić to samo. – Kontynuował. – Poza tym Malfoy, lub któryś z jego kolegów mogliby podać Hermionie eliksir tylko podczas jedzenia w Wielkiej Sali, a wtedy ktoś z Gryffindoru na pewno zauważyłby ich podejrzane działania. - Nie widzisz, że teraz wszystko do siebie pasuje?

- Co pasuje? – Wciąż nie rozumiał Harry.

- Oni to robią od dawna. – Wyjaśnił rudzielec.

- Co masz na myśli? – Po raz kolejny zapytał ciemnowłosy chłopak.

- To jest tajemnica Malfoya, oni cały czas spotykali się za naszymi plecami.

- Hermiona nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego! – Oburzył się Harry i próbował wstać. Ron chwycił go za nadgarstek

- A jednak. – Powiedział z naciskiem Ron - Mówiłeś, że cały czas broniła go i mówiła, że przesadzasz, kiedy twierdziłeś, że Malfoy coś kombinuje i postanowiłeś się dowiedzieć co. – Powiedział ze złością. - Bała się, że przez przypadek odkryjesz jej brudny sekret. – Argumentował - Pamiętasz jak fretka wpadła na przyjęcie do Slughorna? Myślałeś, że śledził ciebie, ale tak naprawdę zastanawiał się co robi Hermiona, ponieważ ona nie chciała, żebyśmy dowiedzieli się, że nas zdradziła i postanowiła iść na przyjęcie z tym idiotą McLaggenem. Taka zasłona dymna, rozumiesz? Malfoy był zazdrosny i ją śledził. Myślę, że oni mogą być parą od dawna.

W tym momencie Harry zamyślił się. Przypomniał sobie o rozmowie, którą podsłuchał parę dni wcześniej w bibliotece.

- Stary, co jest? – Zapytał zaniepokojony Ron, kiedy Harry milczał już dłuższą chwilę.

- Dzieje się tu coś bardzo dziwnego. Ostatnio przez przypadek usłyszałem rozmowę Hermiony z Malfoyem. Myślałem, że coś źle zrozumiałem, bo nie słyszałem całości. Zbagatelizowałem ją, ale teraz sam już nie wiem. – I Harry powtórzył Ronowi wszystko co usłyszał w bibliotece kilka dni wcześniej.

- Ale przecież Hermiona nie jest czystej krwi i wydaje mi się nieprawdopodobne, żeby to ona zaplanowała jak cię zwabić do ministerstwa? – Zdziwił się jego przyjaciel.

- Tego właśnie nie rozumiem. Przecież poznaliśmy jej rodziców i oboje wiemy, że są mugolami do szpiku kości. No i mnie również jakoś nie chce się wierzyć w tą historię ze Stworkiem. Jedno jest pewne: coś tu śmierdzi, a Hermiona ma przed nami jakąś tajemnicę.

- Jak mamy jej teraz zaufać? – Martwił się drugi z Gryfonów

- Musimy odkryć o co tu chodzi. Do tego czasu nie będziemy z nią rozmawiać, bo nie wiadomo co powtarza fretce. Nie możemy też powiedzieć nikomu o tym co zobaczyliśmy, dopóki nie będziemy wiedzieć co się dzieje. – Doszedł do wniosku Harry.

- Masz rację. Tylko pamiętaj, nie daj Hermionie wcisnąć sobie jakiejś bajeczki. - Powiedział Ron, a jego pięści zacisnęły się ze złości.

- Nie będę się do niej odzywał, ani jej słuchał, nie zamydli mi oczu. – Obiecał Harry.

Kiedy następnego dnia Hermiona weszła do Wielkiej Sali, Harry i Ron już tam byli. Jedli śniadanie siedząc na swoich stałych miejscach. Jak zwykle Hermiona siadła obok Harryego.

- Cześć. - Przywitała wszystkich. – Harry dlaczego na mnie nie zaczekałeś, tak jak się umówiliśmy? – Zapytała. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział. - Stało się coś? - Zaniepokoiła się.

- Nie będziemy tu o tym dyskutować! - Odpowiedział jej z wściekłością Ron. W tym momencie Harry szturchnął kolegę łokciem.

- Nie ciebie pytam! – Rzuciła wściekle patrząc na Rona. Wciąż była na niego zła za Lavender i przez jej głowę przemknęła nawet myśl, że gdyby Ron jej tak nie potraktował nie doszłoby do niczego z Malfoyem. Oczywiście wiedziała, że to nieprawda, ale winienie kogoś za to co się stało przynosiło jej pewną ulgę.

- Nie będziemy tu o tym dyskutować. – Powtórzył za przyjacielem Harry.

- Nie rozumiem - Zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

- Nie rozumiesz! Nie rozumiesz! - Zdenerwował się rudzielec - Ale my już wszystko rozumiemy. Widzieliśmy Cię wczoraj w pustej klasie z Malfoyem. – Dodał już dużo ciszej. Na twarzy Hermiony wymalowało się absolutne przerażenie.

- Ron! - Powstrzymał przyjaciela Harry.

- Wszystko wam wytłumaczę, to nie tak jak myślicie. - Próbowała się bronić dziewczyna, a z jej twarzy nie schodził wyraz przerażenia.

- Nic nam nie musisz tłumaczyć. Dla nas wszystko jest jasne. - Wypalił Ron, po czym wstał od stołu ciągnąc za ramię Harryego. Hermiona patrzyła za odchodzącymi przyjaciółmi, ale nie próbowała ich zatrzymywać.

Kiedy wyszli z sali, zauważyła pytające spojrzenia ze strony reszty Gryfonów. Zignorowała je jednak, wstała od stołu i również wyszła. Poczuła jak w jej oczach znów zbierają się łzy. Harry i Ron wiedzieli o wszystkim. 'Ale jak to możliwe?' Zastanawiała się. 'Jeżeli wiedzą to straciłam nie tylko Rona, ale i Harryego, bo on nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy. Gdyby chciał mnie choć wysłuchać?' Rozpaczała.

W ciągu kolejnych kilku tygodni Hermiona robiła wszystko, aby wyjaśnić sytuację Harryemu i Ronowi; próbowała z nimi porozmawiać, ale oni unikali jej jak mogli. Jedynymi momentami, które spędzali razem były te w klasie, Wielkiej Sali, bądź pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. W każdej z tych sytuacji otaczali ich inni uczniowie i nie było możliwości, aby spokojnie porozmawiać, tak aby nie usłyszał ich nikt niepowołany. Kiedy Hermiona dowiedziała się o próbie otrucia Rona chciała odwiedzić go w skrzydle szpitalnym, chciała upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest, jednak Harry nie dopuścił jej do przyjaciela.

Hermiona martwiła się również o to jak idą wspólne lekcje Harryego i Dumbledorea. Była ciekawa, czy odkryli coś istotnego i czy mogłaby w jakiś sposób pomóc przyjacielowi. Jednak teraz, kiedy chłopak całkowicie się od niej odciął, nie było o tym mowy.

W ciągu tych kilku tygodni Hermiona czuła się bardzo samotna. Rozmawiała co prawda z innymi kolegami ze szkoły, ale oni nie znali jej tak dobrze jak Harry i Ron, dziewczynie brakowało kogoś naprawdę bliskiego. Najbliższą dla niej osobą stała się w tym czasie Ginny, która próbowała namówić swojego brata i chłopaka, aby porozmawiali z Hermioną, oni nie chcieli jednak o tym słyszeć. Ginny prosiła, aby chociaż powiedzieli o co chodzi w tym konflikcie, ale i jedna i druga strona stanowczo odmawiała jej wyjaśnień. Harry i Ron nie chcieli wtajemniczać Ginny, chcieli najpierw odkryć prawdę, a Hermiona bała się, że kiedy wyzna jej co się stało, straci również i jej przyjaźń.

Hermiona bardzo źle znosiła całą sytuację. To co przeżywała w ostatnich tygodniach, to było zbyt wiele jak dla jednej osoby, a jak się okazało, to był dopiero początek jej problemów. Rozmyślając o swoim beznadziejnym położeniu Hermiona schowała do koperty list, który napisała chwilę wcześniej. Decyzja którą podjęła była jedną z najtrudniejszych w jej życiu, ale nie widziała innego wyjścia. Wstała i poszła do sowiarni. Szkoła była pusta, bo większość uczniów i grona pedagogicznego jadła w tym czasie śniadanie. Dziewczyna musiała wysłać list, bo przekazanie wiadomości do odbiorcy w inny sposób było niemożliwe; nie mogła podejść do niego i powiedzieć, że chciała porozmawiać, bo nie chciałby jej nawet wysłuchać.

Uczniowie w Wielkiej Sali skoncentrowani byli na swoich talerzach, kiedy do środka wleciało stado sów. Zaczęły krążyć pod sufitem, a potem lądować przy adresatach swoich listów. Jedna ze szkolnych sów usiadła przy stole Sliterinu, naprzeciwko Malfoya. Ślizgon wydawał się bardzo zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się żadnego listu, zwłaszcza przyniesionego przez szkolną sowę. Zanim ptak mu przeszkodził, rozmyślał o swoich ciągłych niepowodzeniach w naprawieniu szafy i usunięcia z drogi Czarnego Pana ostatniej przeszkody w osobie Dumbledorea. Denerwowało go, że plan z trucizną nie powiódł się tak samo jak ten z naszyjnikiem. Rozmyślał też o wydarzeniach w pustej klasie. Po tych kilku tygodniach, które minęły, wciąż nie mógł pogodzić się z tym co zrobił.

Malfoy wyciągnął rękę w kierunku sowy i odwiązał list od jej nogi; otworzył go i przeczytał.

_Musimy porozmawiać o czymś bardzo ważnym. Proszę nie lekceważ tej wiadomości, ponieważ od tego zależy moje i Twoje życie. Uwierz mi, że nie zwracałabym się do Ciebie w żadnej sprawie, gdyby nie była to kwestia najwyższej wagi._

_Spotkaj się ze mną dziś o 21 w tej samej klasie co miesiąc temu._

_HG_

Zarówno treść listu jak i jego nadawca bardzo zaskoczyły Ślizgona. Nie miał czasu na spotykanie się z kimkolwiek, a zwłaszcza z Granger. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że dziewczyna musi mieć naprawdę ważny powód, skoro pisze do niego listy. Jeżeli miało od tego zależeć jego życie, nie mógł ryzykować. Postanowił, że dowie się o co chodzi tej szlamie i jeżeli będzie to jakaś bzdura, już ona go popamięta.

Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, Draco poszedł w umówione miejsce. Dziewczyna już na niego czekała. Weszli do klasy, po czym Hermiona obeszła całe pomieszczenie i sprawdziła każdy jego zakamarek, jakby obawiając się, że ktoś może ich podsłuchiwać.

- Mów szybko o co chodzi, bo nie mam czasu. - Rzucił wreszcie zniecierpliwiony chłopak; oparł się o jedną z ławek i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Hermiona stanęła naprzeciwko i przybrała podobną pozę.

- Lepiej najpierw usiądź. - Poleciła mu.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, chcę to szybko załatwić. – Odburknął.

- Jak chcesz. Poprosiłam cię o to spotkanie, ponieważ potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – Zaczęła.

- Chyba żartujesz? Nie licz na to, że będę ci w czymkolwiek pomagał. - Przerwał jej Ślizgon, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy grymas.

- Zamknij się i słuchaj! - Uciszyła go. - Nawet nie wiem jak mam zacząć. Chodzi o to co wydarzyło się w tej klasie. – Dodała niepewnym szeptem.

- Tak ci się spodobało, że chcesz jeszcze? Na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na to. Byłem pod działaniem jakiegoś eliksiru, ale teraz już nie dam się tak łatwo podejść. - Zakpił z niej blondyn, a na jego twarzy znów pojawił się charakterystyczny grymas.

- Ty dupku! Jestem w ciąży! - Wyrzuciła z siebie zirytowana jego docinkami. W pierwszej chwili Ślizgon nie mógł zrozumieć co do niego mówi; słowa przez nią wypowiedziane nie dotarły do niego w pełni. Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał, na jego twarzy pojawił się absolutny szok, a nogi pod nim ugięły się. W tym momencie pożałował, że nie posłuchał jej rady i nie usiadł zanim obwieściła mu 'radosną nowinę'. Poczuł się jak w najgorszym koszmarze sennym. Po chwili zaczął sobie bardzo dokładnie przypominać, że rzeczywiście nie użyli wtedy żadnego zabezpieczenia i pamiętał nawet jak było mu to w tamtej chwili obojętne. 'Nie! To niemożliwe! Co ja teraz zrobię? Nie dość, że zbrukałem się ze szlamą, to jeszcze to! To na mnie wyrok śmierci!' Zaczęły się kłębić myśli w jego głowie. Kwestia przedwczesnego ojcostwa, była w tym momencie najmniej ważna, ważne było kto jest matką jego dziecka. Draco zrobił się jeszcze bledszy na twarzy niż zazwyczaj, a w jego oczach pojawiło się czyste szaleństwo i przerażenie. Jeszcze nigdy Hermiona nie widziała, aby chłopak w tak jawny sposób okazywał swoje odczucia. Oczywiście, kiedy ją wyzywał i jej dokuczał, widać w nim było nienawiść, ale wtedy absolutnie wiedział co chce jej przekazać i kontrolował swoje reakcje. Teraz na jego twarzy było widać czyste, niekontrolowane emocje. Dziewczyna obserwowała jego przerażoną minę i czekała aż Ślizgon coś powie, skomentuje to, czego się właśnie dowiedział. Cisza trwała długie sekundy, które wydawały jej się minutami. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego aż tak bardzo się denerwuje tym co odpowie jej chłopak, bo przecież od początku doskonale wiedziała czego może się po nim spodziewać. Czekała aż Ślizgom wyjdzie z pierwszego szoku, bo sama dobrze pamiętała, jak się poczuła, kiedy uderzyła ją realizacja co mówi barwa warzonego przez nią eliksiru. Hermiona przypomniała sobie jak kilka dni wcześniej do eliksiru, który warzyła dodała liść kasztanowca, a potem wkropiła kroplę swojej krwi. Wywar zmienił kolor z żółtego na niebieski. Dziewczyna niedowierzając zajrzała do książki z której pochodziła receptura eliksiru. Sprawdziła ostatnie zdanie przynajmniej trzy razy, a potem przejrzała jeszcze raz cały przepis. Poczuła jak wali się cały jej świat; nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości – była w ciąży z Malfoyem. Po tym jak wynik testu okazał się pozytywny, albo raczej negatywny, jak wolała o nim myśleć Hermiona, dziewczyna siedziała przez kilka godzin i zastanawiała się co to dla niej oznacza i co powinna zrobić. Bała się, co się teraz z nią stanie. Przypuszczała, że Harry i Ron będą na nią jeszcze bardziej wściekli i już na pewno ich nie odzyska, a Malfoy nie da jej żyć. Nie będzie mogła liczyć na wsparcie nikogo bliskiego w świecie czarodziejów. Najprawdopodobniej będzie skazana na powrót do świata mugoli i żywot samotnej matki, ponieważ z powodu ciąży zostanie wyrzucona ze szkoły. Z drugiej strony dziewczyna zaczęła myśleć o rosnącej w niej istocie; to było jej dziecko. Pomyślała o jego maleńkich rączkach, nóżkach, paluszkach. Zastanawiała się jak będzie się czuła, kiedy jej dziecko popatrzy na nią swoimi ufnymi oczkami. Przez chwilę przepełniła ją wielka miłość i czułość, kiedy pomyślała o dziecku, które kiedyś będzie nazywać ją mamą, ale wtedy w jej głowie pojawił się obraz ojca maleństwa. To dziecko będzie też w połowie dzieckiem Malfoya – okrutnego i aroganckiego Śmierciożercy. 'Co jeśli będzie podobne do niego, nie tylko z wyglądu, ale i z charakteru?' Zastanawiała się 'Będzie miało jego oczy i będzie równie okrutne?'. Wiedziała też, że Malfoy nigdy go nie zaakceptuje, bo jako wyznawca ideologii czystej krwi nie mógłby zaakceptować, że sam posiada dziecko półkrwi. Hermiona była pewna, że gdyby Malfoy się zorientował, że będzie miała jego dziecko, zamieniłby jej życie w piekło. Być może jego rodzina zadbałaby nawet o to, żeby się jej pozbyć. Hermiona rozpatrywała też opcję, że będzie ukrywać przed Malfoyem, że jest ojcem jej dziecka, ale to oznaczałoby, że zostanie całkiem sama i nie poradzi sobie bez swoich rodziców. Dziewczyna nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, że wraca do świata mugoli, była częścią świata czarodziejów i właśnie tu było jej miejsce.

W zaistniałej sytuacji nie było dobrego wyjścia, każde było złe i oznaczało rezygnację z czegoś. Trzeba było wybrać takie, z którym będzie się wiązało najmniej negatywnych konsekwencji. Właśnie wtedy Hermiona podjęła decyzję.

- Kłamiesz! Chcesz mi zniszczyć życie! Założę się, że to nie jest moje dziecko! – Głos Malfoya przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Malfoy sam nie wierzył w to co mówi, ale łatwiej przyszło mu atakować Granger, niż przyjąć do wiadomości straszną prawdę. Hermiona nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale jego słowa ją zabolały. Nie rozumiała tego, bo przecież nie zależało jej na jego zdaniu. Być może chodziło o to, że był jedynym chłopakiem z którym to zrobiła, a on oskarżał ją właśnie o puszczalstwo.

- A chcesz zaryzykować i się przekonać kiedy się urodzi? Założę się, że będzie do ciebie podobne. Chociaż do mnie pewnie też trochę, w końcu to będzie nasze wspólne dziecko. No ale jeśli będą jakieś wątpliwości zawsze możemy uwarzyć _Parens Superbia_ i wszyscy będą już mieć pewność. - Odpowiedziała starając się powiedzieć to jak najbardziej niewinnym tonem. Tylko grała opanowaną i była zaskoczona jak dobrze jej to wychodzi. Kiedy chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, tylko popatrzył na nią jeszcze bardziej przerażony, doszła do wniosku, że koniec z droczeniem się i pora przejść do konkretów. - Ani ja, ani ty nie chcemy tego dziecka. - Kontynuowała służbowym, zimnym i spokojnym tonem. Za nic w świecie nie chciała, żeby chłopak dowiedział się jak trudna była to dla niej decyzja. - Przez to co się stało straciłam najbliższe osoby; Harry i Ron wiedzą o tym co zrobiliśmy. Nie pytaj, bo nie wiem skąd, twierdzą, że nas widzieli. Nie odzywają się do mnie i nie słuchają moich wyjaśnień. Jeśli ludzie się dowiedzą, że jestem z tobą w ciąży, moi przyjaciele już na pewno mi nie wybaczą, nie odzyskam ich. No i co z moją edukacją? Z dzieckiem mogę nie skończyć szkoły, a to jest dla mnie bardzo ważne. No i przede wszystkim, nie chcę mieć dziecka ze Śmierciożercą! – Położyła nacisk na ostatnie zdanie. W tym momencie Draco chciał jej przerwać, ale kiedy tylko otworzył usta powstrzymała go. - Poczekaj aż skończę. - Upomniała. - Kiedy zorientowałam się, że jestem w ciąży zaczęłam szukać w bibliotece informacji na temat tego co mogę zrobić z naszym problemem. Dowiedziałam się, że w świcie czarodziejów takie praktyki są niedozwolone i kobieta w mojej sytuacji nie ma wyboru. Istnieje jednak eliksir, który może to załatwić. Ja nie jestem za łamaniem prawa, ale w naszej sytuacji nie widzę innego wyjścia. Kłopot polega na tym, że z racji składników, których używa się do warzenia tego eliksiru i tego, że jest nielegalny, jest on bardzo drogi i trudno dostępny. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie mogłabym go kupić, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie byłabym w stanie za niego zapłacić. Początkowo sama chciałam go przygotować, ale okazało się, że po pierwsze nie stać mnie na składniki, a po drugie proces przygotowania trwa pół roku, co w naszej sytuacji nie wchodzi w grę. Właśnie w tym miejscu pojawia się twoja pomoc. Twoja rodzina ma liczne znajomości i pieniądze i na pewno będziesz w stanie zdobyć ten eliksir. Możesz to zrobić? - Zakończyła pytaniem.

Mózg Malfoya zaczął pracować. Po tym co powiedziała dziewczyna trochę się rozluźnił. Dziękował Merlinowi, że nie chciała urodzić tego dziecka. Poczuł ulgę, że ona podchodzi do tego problemu podobnie jak on. Nawet nie chciał myśleć co by się stało, gdyby podjęła inną decyzję. W pierwszym momencie, kiedy zaczęła mówić o dziecku i tym jakie będzie do nich obojga podobne, bał się, że dziewczyna chce, żeby teraz wziął odpowiedzialność za dziecko i się z nią ożenił, albo coś równie potwornego. Na szczęście ona była wyjątkowo rozsądna jak na szlamę i szybko rozwiała jego obawy. Rozpatrywał wszystkie możliwości i doszedł do wniosku, że rozwiązanie Granger jest najrozsądniejsze. Wiedział, że może załatwić eliksir o który prosiła, a jego cena nie powinna być dla niego problemem. Poczuł ogromną ulgę, że Granger była na tyle zdeterminowana, że chciała nawet złamać prawo, aby rozwiązać problem w sposób za którym oboje optowali.

- Jak się nazywa ten eliksir? - Zapytał już dużo spokojniejszy

- _Gravitas Abulo_ - odpowiedziała

- Daj mi kilka dni. Odezwę się - rzucił tylko i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź opuścił miejsce spotkania.

Przez prawie całą noc Draco zastanawiał się do kogo mógłby się zwrócić, żeby zdobyć _Gravitas Abulo._ Znał wielu ludzi, którzy zajmowali się nielegalnymi przedsięwzięciami, ale czuł, że żadnemu z nich nie może zaufać. Wszyscy byli Śmierciożercami i gdyby w jakiś sposób zorientowali się po co mu ten eliksir, jego dni byłyby policzone. A był pewien, że dopytywaliby dlaczego zdecydował się na takie rozwiązanie, zamiast ożenić się z dziewczyną, która była z nim w ciąży. Jeśli wybranka była czystej krwi, właśnie tak postąpiłby każdy w jego środowisku. Jak to często bywało, jedyną deską ratunku byli jego rodzice; oni na pewno znali właściwe osoby. Ponieważ ojciec był w Azkabanie, Draco zdecydował się napisać list do matki. Siedział teraz przy biurku nad pergaminem i nie był pewien, czy powinien napisać matce całą prawdę. Na pewno nie byłaby zachwycona tym co się stało, ale z drugiej strony, gdyby nie wspomniał, że chodzi o szlamę, matka, zamiast posuwać się do tak drastycznych rozwiązań, chciałaby, żeby ożenił się z dziewczyną, którą wpędził w kłopoty. Gdyby napisał tylko, że chodzi o niechcianą ciążę, założyłaby, że matką dziecka jest dziewczyna czystej krwi, a to dlatego, że Narcyza wiedziała jak ortodoksyjny jest Draco w wyznawanych przez całą rodzinę poglądach. Chłopak postanowił więc opisać ze szczegółami całą historię z Granger. Denerwował się, ale wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Doszedł do wniosku, że matka uwierzy, iż został poddany działaniu eliksiru i dlatego zrobił coś tak głupiego. Zawsze mu wybaczała, zwłaszcza, kiedy twierdził, że jest jakiś inny winny. Przecież była jego matką, a matki wybaczają swoim dzieciom wszystko, nawet największe potworności, takie jak ta i biorą ich stronę. Po godzinie ślęczenia nad pergaminem, Draco zapieczętował list, po czym udał się do sowiarni, gdzie odnalazł swoją piękną brązowo białą sowę jarzębatą. Kiedy przywiązywał jej wiadomość do nóżki, ręce mu się trzęsły. Sam nie wiedział, czy jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po wiadomości, którą przekazała mu Granger, czy trzęsące się ręce wynikały z tego, że wiedział jak bardzo ten list zrani jego matkę. Był jej oczkiem w głowie, jej dumą, a teraz tak bardzo ją zawodzi i sprawia jej taki wielki kłopot w momencie kiedy matka miała już wystarczająco dużo zmartwień. Narcyza pomimo, że była kobietą bardzo samodzielną i niezależną, tęskniła za przebywającym w Azkabanie Lucjuszem. Rodzice Draco bardzo się kochali i zawsze wspierali się w trudnych momentach; żadne z nich nigdy nie musiało rozwiązywać problemów samodzielnie. Narcyza martwiła się również zadaniem dla Czarnego Pana, które zostało zlecone jej jedynakowi. Teraz Draco, przy wszystkich piętrzących się kłopotach zafundował jej jeszcze kolejny.

Hermiona czekała niecierpliwie aż Malfoy się z nią skontaktuje. Nie miała wątpliwości, że zaczął już załatwiać eliksir o który prosiła. Dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że chłopak faktycznie miał takie znajomości jak twierdził i zorganizowanie _Gravitas Abulo_nie potrwa dłużej niż kilka dni. Jednak mijał dopiero jeden dzień, a ona wciąż czuła się jakby siedziała na szpilkach. Chciała, żeby było już po wszystkim. Wciąż wracały do niej myśli o jej dziecku; nachodziły ją wątpliwości. Nie mogła odpędzić od siebie myśli, że chce pozbyć się niewinnej istoty, która nie jest niczemu winna. Hermiona chciała, żeby było już po wszystkim, żeby nie było możliwości odwrotu, a na wątpliwości, żeby było już za późno.

Sowa Draco wróciła następnego dnia rano. Wylądowała na stole tuż przy jego talerzu i wystawiła nóżkę w jego stronę. Chłopak był bardzo zaskoczony, że ptak przyniósł nie tylko list, ale i mały woreczek w którym znajdował się jakiś obły kształt. Miał nadzieję, że w woreczku jest eliksir o który prosił, choć zdziwiło go, że matce udało się go tak szybko zorganizować. Blondyn odwiązał przesyłkę z nogi sowy i poczęstował zwierzę kawałkiem bekonu ze swojego śniadania. Jego pupilka zahukała radośnie i odleciała do sowiarni. Chłopak postanowił nie otwierać przesyłki i nie czytać listu przy kolegach. Zawsze mogło się zdarzyć, że któryś ciekawski ze Ślizgonów zajrzałby mu przez ramię i dowiedział się strasznej prawdy o Księciu Sliterinu.

Ponieważ do lekcji zostało jeszcze pół godziny, Draco wstał od stołu i ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku swojego dormitorium. Za bardzo się denerwował, aby czekać z czytaniem listu i otwarciem przesyłki aż do zakończenia lekcji.

Już po kilku minutach wpadł do pokoju i usiadł na łóżku. Wyciągnął z kieszeni list i woreczek. Otworzył zwiniętą kartkę i zaczął czytać.

_Drogi synku!_

_Bardzo zmartwiła mnie sytuacja, którą opisałeś w swoim liście, ponieważ sprawa wygląda nawet jeszcze poważniej niż Ci się wydaje._

_Pod żadnym pozorem nie możesz dopuścić, aby tej dziewczynie udało się to co zamierza! To bardzo ważne! Wszystko wyjaśni Ci moja przesyłka._

_Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, to w ten weekend macie wyprawę do Hogsmeade. Spotkajmy się więc w południe Pod Świńskim Łbem. Będziemy mieli naprawdę dużo do omówienia._

_Mama_

Takiej odpowiedzi Draco się nie spodziewał. Nie zastanawiając się więc wiele, rozwiązał woreczek, który matka przysłała do niego z listem. Otworzył go i wyciągnął ze środka połyskującą srebrem, ciężką metalową kulkę. Miała ona nie więcej niż trzy centymetry średnicy, a na jej powierzchni znajdowała się niezbyt szeroka, ale głęboka dziurka. Kiedy Draco zobaczył przedmiot, od razu wiedział co to takiego i co powinien z nim zrobić.


	4. Przepowiednia

Rozdział 4

Przepowiednia

Był już początek kwietnia i wiosna na dobre zagościła na okolicznych łąkach i w lasach. Powietrze było ciepłe, a wokół roznosił się zapach kwitnących kwiatów. Dookoła słychać było gwar rozmów podnieconych uczniów, którzy już nie mogli doczekać się kiedy odwiedzą Miodowe Królestwo, lub Pub pod Trzema Miotłami. Była to pierwsza wyprawa do Hogsmeade od wypadków Katie Bell i Rona. Profesorowie nie byli nią zachwyceni, ale wiedzieli, że nie mogą wiecznie trzymać uczniów w zamknięciu, w związku z tym wydano zgodę na wyjście uczniów do miasteczka.

Draco Malfoy szedł ulicami Hogsmeade w kierunku Świńskiego Łba i rozmyślał o tym czego dowiedział się kilka dni wcześniej. Cieszył się, że nie zrobili z Granger tego co zamierzali, bo gdyby się tak stało mógłby równie dobrze od razu rzucić sam na siebie avadą. Nie znaczyło to oczywiście, że obecna sytuacja wydawała mu się szczęśliwa. 'Co z moją misją? Co z całym moim życiem? Co z rodzicami?' Zastanawiał się. Był zły, bo zgodnie z tym w co wierzył jego nienawiść i pogarda do Granger były jak najbardziej uzasadnione. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak rozdarty między tym co czuł, a tym co musiał zrobić jeśli nie znajdą z matką innego rozwiązania problemu. Mocno wierzył w to, że rodzina i jej przetrwanie są najważniejsze, a teraz okazywało się, że jej losy i jego własne życie zależą od tego, czy wyrzeknie się wyznawanych przez rodzinę ideałów. Cały czas miał nadzieję, że istnieje jakieś wyjście z sytuacji na które nie wpadł do tej pory. Wciąż nie wiedział jak będzie sobie w stanie poradzić z tym co musiałby zrobić, żeby ocalić ród Malfoyów i samego siebie. Według niego było to zadanie trudniejsze nawet niż misja zlecona mu przez Czarnego Pana. Kiedy w jego głowie pojawiły się myśli o potężnym czarodzieju, przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak mógłby pogodzić zadanie zlecone mu przez ostatniego potomka Sliterina z interesami jego własnego rodu. Do tej pory nigdy nie miał tego problemu, ponieważ Malfoyowie wyznawali tą samą ideologię co wężousty, a ich cele były takie same. Doszedł do wniosku, że pozycja w której się znalazł mogła być zła, lub jeszcze gorsza i w najbliższej przyszłości na pewno nie czekało go nic lepszego. Teraz musiał wspólnie z matką zdecydować jak odnaleźć się w tym wszystkim. Wierzył, że Narcyza znajdzie wyjście z sytuacji i uratuje go przed rolą zdrajcy krwi. Cały czas łudził się, że nie proponowałaby spotkania, gdyby nie miała gotowego rozwiązania ich problemów.

Draco wciąż przypominał sobie chwilę kiedy machnął różdżką, a na jego palcu pojawiła się kropelka krwi, którą wkropił w dziurkę srebrnej kulki przysłanej mu przez matkę. Jak zwykle krew była rozwiązaniem; tym razem był to sposób Malfoyów na chronienie swoich tajemnic. Kiedy kropla krwi Draco znalazła się w kulce, chłopaka otoczyła wielka magiczna bańka, która uniemożliwiła innym podsłuchanie tego co usłyszał blondwłosy Ślizgon. Zamknięty w magicznej przestrzeni, usłyszał jakby z oddali, kobietę, która natchnionym głosem wypowiedziała słowa:

_Pierwsze dziecko półkrwi, poczęte wbrew woli rodziców, z najstarszego rodu Malfoyów krwi czystej ojca, będzie początkiem najcięższych czasów w rodzie. Jeśli urodzi się, przetrwa wielką wojnę i dorośnie w spokojnych czasach, da początek jeszcze większej potędze starego rodu, choć nazwiska potomkom nie przekaże. Jeśli niedane mu będzie przetrwać, jego ojciec również nie przetrwa, a stary ród zniknie z kart historii czarodziejskiej._

_Jego szczęście i przetrwanie w jedności rodziców, z dwóch światów dotychczasowych wrogów. Ochronić je może tylko ręka ojca, który wielki lęk pokona, bo na nowo odkryje potężną i bezcenną broń w posiadaniu rodu będącą._

Kiedy Draco pierwszy raz wysłuchał tych słów kompletnie nie wiedział o czym mówią. Zanim pojawiło się ich pełne zrozumienie, chłopak musiał wielokrotnie wysłuchać głosu wypowiadającej je kobiety. Skupiał się na pojedynczych fragmentach i tym co oznaczają. Najpierw zrozumiał, że chodzi o pierwsze dziecko półkrwi poczęte w rodzie Malfoyów, którego ojciec będzie Malfoyem, a matka mugolskiego pochodzenia. W tym momencie uderzyła go realizacja, że chodzi o niego i Granger. Był pierwszym Malfoyem, który zrobił coś tak potwornego! Po raz kolejny pojawiły się u niego wyrzuty sumienia, czuł się tak, jakby zdradził swoją rodzinę i siebie samego. Podejrzewał, że nigdy nie wybaczy sobie tego wieczoru w pustej klasie. Kiedy przestał rozmyślać o tym jak jest niegodny do noszenia nazwiska Malfoy skupił się na fragmencie mówiącym o tym, że dziecko zostanie poczęte wbrew woli rodziców. To również idealnie pasowało do jego sytuacji. Draco zrozumiał też, że od tego pamiętnego wieczoru w pustej klasie zaczęły się ciężkie czasy dla niego i jego rodziny. Aby rodzina i on mogli przetrwać, Granger i jej dziecko muszą przetrwać wojnę. W tym momencie Ślizgon zrozumiał, że będzie musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby ochronić szlamę i to co rosło w jej brzuchu. Gdy to zrozumiał, pomyślał o ironii tych słów: aby ocalić ród, który uważał, że mugole są nie warci tego aby żyć, członkowie tego rodu będą musieli bronić dziewczyny mugolskiego pochodzenia i dziecka, które zanieczyści krew Malfoyów.

Kolejnym fragmentem przepowiedni nad którym się zastanawiał był ten mówiący o tym, że uratowanie dziecka zależy od niego i że zrobi to dzięki jakiejś broni, którą mają w swoim posiadaniu Malfoyowie. 'Co to może być za broń?' Zastanawiał się, ale wciąż nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o czym mowa. Miała to być broń związana z pokonywaniem lęku, co dodatkowo utrudniało sprawę.

Słowa wypowiedziane przez kobietę dawały również promyk nadziei. Optymizmem mógł napawać fakt, że nawet jeśli szlama i dziecko półkrwi przetrwają, dziecko nie przekaże nazwiska Malfoyów, co oznacza, że być może ludzie zapomną członkiem jakiego rodu jest, dalej będą kojarzyć Malfoyów z czarodziejami czystej krwi. Urodzą się jeszcze inne dzieci, które zapełnią drzewo genealogiczne i o dziecku Granger będzie można zapomnieć; być może nawet wymazać je z drzewa rodziny. Kolejnym pozytywnym aspektem słów kobiety było to, że mówiła też o wielkiej potędze rodu Malfoyów, co znaczy, że nawet jeśli obronią szlamę i jej potomstwo, będą cieszyć się jeszcze większymi wpływami w czarodziejskim świecie niż do tej pory. Mimo tych pozytywnych aspektów przepowiedni, coś wciąż burzyło się w Draco. Nie chciał być zdrajcą krwi, nie chciał współpracować z Granger i chronić jej oraz jej dziecka. Draco nie mógł na nią nawet patrzeć, a co dopiero mówić o jakichkolwiek współpracy między nimi, ona była kimś kto uosabiał wszystko czego Draco nienawidził; w ich stosunkach nie było miejsca na wspomnianą jedność. Draco wiedział, że jeśli chce, to potrafi być miły, ale cały problem polegał na tym, że nie wierzył w to, by kiedykolwiek chciał być miły dla tej szlamy i by był w stanie się do tego zmusić. Jeśli miałby być dla niej miły wiązałoby się to z okropną męką przy każdej rozmowie z nią. Nie wiedział jak długo miałaby potrwać ta współpraca i jak długo powinien być w pobliżu Granger. Co jeśli się okaże, że utknie z nią na długie lata, przecież nikt nie wie ile potrwa wojna. Poza tym, chroniąc Granger zdradziłby Czarnego Pana, który nie był znany z tego, że potrafi wybaczać. Chłopak bał się go bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie, więc doszedł do wniosku, że zdrada nie wchodzi w grę, ponieważ ostatni potomek Sliterina jest zbyt potężnym czarodziejem, aby coś takiego mogła się opłacić. Gdyby Draco zdradził, Czarny Pan ukarałby go w bardzo okrutny sposób. Jedyną nadzieją chłopaka była matka; mocno wierzył w to, że wymyśli coś, co pozwoli przetrwać Malfoyom w świecie zdominowanym przez czarodziejów czystej krwi. Być może da się jakoś uniknąć słów przepowiedni.

Rozmyślając o tym wszystkim otworzył drzwi do Świńskiego Łba. Gospoda była bardzo nieprzyjemnym miejscem; panował tu brud, a wokół kręciły się podejrzane typy. Chłopak nie lubił tam chodzić, ale wiedział, że Trzy Miotły, w których o porządek dbała Rosmerta, nie są rozwiązaniem. Podczas weekendów Hogsmeade pełno tam było kręcących się uczniów i któryś z nich mógł łatwo podsłuchać o czym mowa. Nie chciał też tam bywać, jeśli nie musiał, bo już wystarczająco dużo zaryzykował rzucając imperiusa na Rosmertę; jeden nieodpowiedni ruch i wszystko mogłoby się wydać. Pojawienie się w Trzech Miotłach Narcyzy i jej rozmowa z synem również wzbudziłaby podejrzliwość Pottera lub Weasleya, a ich uwaga nie była teraz nikomu potrzebna. Draco rozejrzał się wewnątrz Świńskiego Łba i przy stole w najdalszym rogu ujrzał swoją matkę. Podszedł do jej stolika i usiadł obok. Ona objęła go ramieniem i pocałowała czule w czubek głowy. Twarz miała wyblakłą, a po policzkach spływały jej łzy. Przycisnęła syna do piersi tak mocno, że Draco miał wrażenie, że odcięła mu cały dopływ powietrza.

- Mamo! – Zirytował się. – Ludzie się patrzą. - Kobieta puściła syna i z gracją usiała na krześle.

- Przepraszam Draco, tak bardzo się boję. – Powiedziała łamiącym się głosem.

- Więc znasz treść przepowiedni? - Zapytał szeptem.

- Tak, jako żona Malfoya mam dostęp do wszystkich rodzinnych tajemnic. – Odpowiedziała równie cicho

- Wiem, tylko się upewniałem. Skąd się wzięła ta przepowiednia, kto ją nam przekazał? – Zapytał

- Została ona wypowiedziana do Dagdy Malfoya dwieście lat temu przez Klitajmestrę i od tamtej pory była przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie. – Wyjaśniła kobieta. - Jest to jedna z największych tajemnic rodziny, dlatego musiała być bardzo pilnie strzeżona. Nasi wrogowie mogliby użyć jej przeciwko nam. Nie powiedzieliśmy ci o niej z tatą, ponieważ myśleliśmy, że jest na to jeszcze czas. Poza tym, mieliśmy nadzieję, że kiedy mugole przestaną istnieć, przestanie istnieć również groźba spełnienia się tej przepowiedni. Nawet nie przypuszczaliśmy, że może dotyczyć ciebie i twojego dziecka. – Kontynuowała. Draco skrzywił się przy słowach 'twojego dziecka', ale słuchał dalej uważnie i tylko potakiwał, kiedy matka opowiadała mu szeptem o przepowiedni. Wiedział, że nie może być zły na rodziców, że nie powiedzieli mu o niej wcześniej, ponieważ zrobili to z troski, nie mogli przypuszczać, że sprawy tak się potoczą.

- Mamo, co ja mam robić? - Tonem bezradnego dziecka zapytał chłopak, kiedy matka skończyła swój wywód.

- To co mówi przepowiednia. - Odpowiedziała siląc się na spokój Narcyza.

- Ale ona jest szlamą! – Słowa matki potwierdziły to, co już podejrzewał, a czego wciąż nie chciał do siebie dopuścić. Miał nadzieję, że matka poda mu jakieś cudowne rozwiązanie i jego życie znów zacznie wyglądać jak wcześniej. Nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z Granger i nie chciał być ojcem pierwszego dziecka półkrwi w rodzie Malfoyów.

- Jestem pewna, że Twój ojciec by się ze mną zgodził. – Odpowiedziała, a łzy wciąż spływały po jej twarzy. – Tylko tak możesz uratować swoje życie. Pamiętaj, że dla mnie i dla taty nie ma nic ważniejszego na świcie.

- Ale to szlama, zostanę zdrajcą krwi! – Wciąż protestował

- Ale będziesz żył. – Odpowiedziała spokojnie rozumiejąc jak trudne musi być to wszystko dla jej jedynaka.

- Jako zdrajca. – Podkreślił.

- Nie myśl w ten sposób. Zrobisz to co musisz, aby ród przetrwał, abyś ty przetrwał. To najważniejsze. Następne pokolenia ci wybaczą. Musisz tylko przekonać tą dziewczynę, aby Ci zaufała, zbliżyć się do niej i chronić ją. – Poleciła mu.

- Ale ja nie mogę! – Zaprotestował. – Nienawidzę jej, brzydzę się jej!

- Wiem, że to szlama, ale teraz ona i jej dziecko są twoim kluczem do przetrwania – przypomniała mu łagodnym szeptem. - Wiesz, że twoje życie i rodzina są najważniejsza i musisz zrobić wszystko co konieczne. - Gdzieś w głębi Draco czuł, że matka ma rację i nie ma ucieczki od przeznaczenia.

- Naprawdę nie ma innego rozwiązania? – Zapytał zrezygnowany.

- Nie ma. – Odpowiedziała krótko. - Jeśli sytuacja będzie tego wymagała, musisz nawet udawać, że ją kochasz. Możesz posunąć się tak daleko jak tylko uznasz to za stosowne, tylko pamiętaj, że małżeństwo nie wchodzi w grę. Jeśli się z nią ożenisz, nie będzie odwrotu i Malfoyowie przestaną być rodem czystej krwi, bo czarodziejskie więzy małżeńskie są nierozerwalne. - W tym momencie Draco kompletnie nie wiedział o czym mówi jego matka. 'Jakie znowu małżeństwo?' Zastanawiał się. On brzydził się ją nawet pocałować, a co dopiero mówić o wiązaniu się z nią na całe życie. Sam fakt przebywania blisko niej był już dla chłopaka niewyobrażalnym poświęceniem.

- Jakie małżeństwo, ja nawet nie będę w stanie jej dotknąć! – Oburzył się trochę zbyt głośno. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu rozejrzał się dookoła i kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jego wybuch, uspokoił się nieco.

- Chroń dziewczynę i jej dziecko przed niebezpieczeństwem, a kiedy zostanie zażegnane zrobimy wszystko by jakoś wyprostować tą sytuację. – Próbowała pocieszać syna Narcyza. - Czy ona ma jakąś sympatię? - Zapytała po chwili

- Zawsze miała słabość do Weasleya, ale on jej nie chce i nie odzywają się do niej obaj z Potterem, bo dowiedzieli się o tym co zrobiliśmy ja i ona. - Wyjaśnił, kompletnie nie mając pojęcia do czego zmierza kobieta.

- Ktoś jeszcze o tym wie? - Zapytała zaniepokojona Narcyza.

- Chyba nie. Oni mogą być na nią źli, ale nie sądzę, żeby powiedzieli o tym komuś. Gdyby chcieli to zrobić, wiedzieliby już wszyscy. – Uspokoił ją.

- Dobrze, w takim razie, kiedy wojna się skończy przekonamy Weasleya, żeby zabrał ją do siebie i wychował to dziecko jak swoje. - Matka nie musiała wyjaśniać Draco, że kiedy mówiła o przekonaniu Weasleya, miała na myśli pieniądze. Oboje wiedzieli, że rodzina Weasleyów nie należy do zbyt majętnych i oboje wierzyli w siłę pieniądza. - W ten sposób, tak jak mówi przepowiednia, dziecko nie przekaże dalej nazwiska, a ty, będziesz mógł znaleźć sobie żonę czystej krwi i mieć z nią prawdziwe dzieci. – Kontynuowała Narcyza. Draco uznał, że rozwiązanie jego matki jest najlepsze z możliwych i jego nastrój poprawił się nieco; cieszył się, że nie będzie uwiązany do szlamy na całe życie. Narcyza, pomimo swojej, zdaniem Draco, zbytniej wylewności, była doskonałym strategiem. Zarówno Draco jak i jego ojciec bardzo doceniali tą jej cechę; to między innymi jej spryt pokochał Lucjusz. - Na razie to głównie Ty masz być przy niej i chronić ją, bo to ty masz uratować dziecko. – Mówiła dalej kobieta. - Zastanawiam się tylko co to za broń o której mówi przepowiednia. – Zamyśliła się.

- Też o tym myślałem i na nic nie wpadłem. Gdyby tata tu był na pewno by wiedział, on tak dobrze zna historię rodziny. – Zasępił się Draco. Tęsknił za ojcem i bardzo przeżywał jego pobyt w Azkabanie. Najgorsze było to, że nawet nie wiedzieli z matką kiedy Lucjusz opuści mury więzienia i czy w ogóle stanie się to kiedykolwiek. Do tej pory liczyli na pomoc Czarnego Pana w wyciągnięciu Lucjusza z więzienia, ale w obecnych okolicznościach wszystko mogło ulec zmianie. - Mamo, a co z moim zadaniem dla Czarnego Pana? – Zapytał w końcu.

- Nie możesz go wykonać, bo to będzie wielkie zagrożenie dla Granger i dziecka.

- Ale on mnie zabije! – Odpowiedział, a w jego głosie dosłyszeć można było przerażenie.

- Dumbledore zapewnia dziewczynie największe bezpieczeństwo; jeśli on zginie, a Śmierciożercy znajdą się w zamku, to będzie twój koniec. Nie ma innego wyjścia. – Zauważyła – Myślę też, że musisz iść do Dumbledorea i poproś o pomoc i ochronę. Nie mów mu tylko o przepowiedni, powiedz, że zależy ci na Granger i dziecku.

- Ale co będzie z tobą i tatą! Czarny Pan nam tego nie wybaczy, nigdy nie uwolni taty, a ciebie zabije.

- Tata w Azkabanie jest w miarę bezpieczny, a ja jeszcze pomyślę o tym jak go uwolnić. O mnie się nie martw, potrafię o siebie zadbać; jeśli będzie taka konieczność będę musiała wyprzeć się ciebie przed Czarnym Panem, a nawet przed całym czarodziejskim światem.

- Jak to się mnie wyrzekniesz? - Zapytał zaskoczony i przestraszony równocześnie.

- Oj synku, nie naprawdę, tylko dla bezpieczeństwa. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie przez łzy. - To jednak może nie wystarczyć, dlatego muszę wymyślić coś co zapewni mi całkowite bezpieczeństwo. To będzie dla nas wszystkich ciężki okres, ale na pewno damy sobie radę. – Próbowała go pocieszyć, ale nie bardzo jej to wychodziło, ponieważ ciężkie łzy znów zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. Nie mogła znieść tego do czego będzie zmuszona i tego, że nie będzie widywać swojego syna tak często jak by tego chciała.

- Dlaczego musisz się mnie wyrzec? – Zapytał głosem zranionego dziecka.

- Jeśli będę poza podejrzeniem, będzie mi łatwiej ci pomóc jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował. Nie możemy się całkiem odciąć od Czarnego Pana, bo władzę i możliwości ma tylko ten, kto oprócz pieniędzy ma informacje. Będziemy się kontaktować przez medaliony Cygnusa. – Narcyza sięgnęła do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnęła z niej medalion, który na pierwszy rzut oka przypominał kieszonkowy zegarek na łańcuszku, kiedy się go jednak otworzyło, w środku można było znaleźć rysunek węża i kilka srebrnych punktów połączonych srebrnymi liniami, tworzących znak podobny do pokrzywionego krzyża, mający odzwierciedlać Gwiazdozbiór Łabędzia. Wąż pełzał owijając się wokół linii znaku. Narcyza podała medalion synowi. – Pamiętaj, nie nadużywaj go. Możemy się kontaktować za jego pomocą tylko w sytuacjach zagrożenia, takie jest jego przeznaczenie. Draco przytaknął jej i schował medalion do kieszeni.

- Mamo nie chcę stracić ciebie i taty - dalej niepokoił się chłopak. W tym momencie w ogóle nie przypominał aroganckiego Ślizgona, a raczej małego chłopca, który zgubił się w tłumie i rozpaczliwie próbując odnaleźć swoich rodziców rozgląda się z lękiem dookoła.

- Nie stracisz, wszystko będzie dobrze. - Pocieszyła go. – Tylko pamiętaj, musisz zrobić wszystko, aby szlama ci zaufała, wszystko. A teraz idź już, musisz zastanowić się jak ją do siebie przekonać.

- Tak, mamo - odpowiedział, i choć nie chciał się z nią rozstawać, wstał od stołu, pocałował ją na pożegnanie i wyszedł z gospody.

Kiedy Draco wyszedł Narcyza została w gospodzie jeszcze przez chwilę. Zaczęła zastanawiać się nad jednym problemem, którego wciąż nie rozwiązała - przysięgą wieczystą do której zmusiła Snape. 'Severus nie może zrobić tego o co go wcześniej prosiłam, bo to narazi całą naszą rodzinę na niebezpieczeństwo. Z drugiej strony, jeśli tego nie zrobi, zapłaci własnym życiem.' Rozważała. Kiedy kobieta podjęła decyzję i ułożyła plan działania, aportowała się do dworu Malfoyów, gdzie od razu usiadła przy biurku i zabrała się do pisania listu.

Draco szedł ponurym korytarzem w dworze Malfoyów. Jego serce kołatało w piersi jak oszalałe, a wnętrza jego zaciśniętych w pięści dłoni były mokre od potu. Po drodze mijał zakapturzone figury w maskach, ale nie zatrzymał się dopóki nie doszedł do wielkich drewnianych dwuskrzydłowych drzwi. Na chwilę stanął przed nimi i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Wreszcie sięgnął po klamkę i nacisnął ją. Kiedy wszedł do wielkiego pomieszczenia, w jego stronę zwróciło się kilka stojących tam postaci. Wśród znanych sobie osób rozpoznał między innymi swoją ciotkę i nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Nie zatrzymał się jednak przy nich, tylko od razu skierował swoje kroki w stronę kominka i stojącego tuż obok niego fotela. Widział teraz jedynie parę czerwonych oczu, które zdawały się przewiercać go na wylot. Poczuł jak po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz przerażenia. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma odwrotu, że ucieczka nic nie da, że nie ma wyjścia i musi stanąć przed czerwonookim mężczyzną o twarzy węża. Zebrał w sobie całą siłę i zablokował swój umysł przed interwencją z zewnątrz, po czym podszedł do siedzącego na fotelu czarodzieja.

- Panie. – Przywitał się klękając przy tym i całując brzeg szaty najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika w tym stuleciu.

- Draco, jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś. – Odpowiedział syczącym głosem mężczyzna. – Jak zapewne się domyślasz, wezwałem cię tu, aby dowiedzieć się jak ci idzie wypełnianie powierzonego tobie zadania.

- Panie, już prawie mi się udało. Potrzebuję jeszcze tylko kilku tygodni. – Odparł trzęsącym się głosem Draco.

- Czyżby? – Zapytał z udawaną słodyczą w głosie mężczyzna.

- Tak mój panie. Jeszcze tylko kilka drobiazgów i będę mógł wpuścić do szkoły Śmierciożerców.

- A co z zabiciem starego głupca? Z tego co mi wiadomo w dalszym ciągu cieszy się doskonałym zdrowiem.

- Próbowałem już kilku sposobów, aby go zlikwidować, ale wszystkie zawiodły. Postanowiłem więc poczekać na właściwy moment, aby zabić go przy pomocy różdżki.

- Nie kłam! – Krzyknął w tym momencie wężousty, a z jego wężowej twarzy spełzły resztki niedawnego sztucznego uśmiechu.

- Nie rozumiem mój panie.

- On nie rozumie. – Z ust potomka Salazara Sliterina wydobył się szyderczy śmiech. Na twarzach wszystkich zebranych w komnacie Śmierciożerców pojawiły się teraz drwiące uśmieszki. – Czy naprawdę myślisz, że możesz oszukać Lorda Voldemorta? Dobrze wiem, że nie zamierzasz wykonać swojego zadania i że splamiłeś swoje imię zadając się ze szlamą! Nikt nie uniknie kary za nieposłuszeństwo wobec mnie. – Blada ręka dzierżąca różdżkę wysunęła się do przodu celując w pierś chłopaka. – Teraz zapłacisz za to co zrobiłeś. Avada kedavra. – Wycedził przez zęby czarodziej, a zielone światło pomknęło w kierunku Draco. Oczy chłopaka rozwarły się w przerażeniu, a z ust wyrwał się krzyk.

W tym momencie Draco gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Wciąż przepełniony strachem rozejrzał się dookoła i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie znajduje się w dworze Malfoyów, ale w łóżku w swoim dormitorium w Hogwarcie. Jego twarz pokrywały jednak jak najbardziej prawdziwe kropelki potu, serce tłukło się w piersi jak oszalałe, a pięści były wciąż zaciśnięte. Draco rozluźnił się trochę, ale strach który odczuwał nie opuścił go jednak całkowicie.

Podobne sny powtarzały się od jakiegoś czasu, teraz jednak po raz pierwszy Czarny Pan zarzucał mu nie tylko nieudolność w wypełnianiu zadania, ale i również kontakty z Granger i brak chęci wypełnienia jego rozkazów. Draco miał wrażenie, że gardło mu się zaciska, a do oczu zaczynają spływać łzy. Czuł się jak wąż w środku kręgu z płomieni, który ma tylko dwa wyjścia, albo zginąć strawiony przez żar, albo ukąsić sam siebie i umrzeć od własnego jadu. Zarówno jedno jak i drugie oznaczało śmierć. Draco zaczął powtarzać sobie w kółko, że jego sytuacja nie jest aż tak zła, że istnieje wciąż szansa na to, że wyjdzie z tego cało, bo przecież przepowiednia mówiła o potędze jego rodu, więc on jako jego ostatni potomek musi przeżyć. Ale co będzie jeśli Czarny Pan odkryje jego sekret? Był pewien, że jeśli tak się stanie, skończy się to dokładnie tak samo jak w jego śnie; zginie najprawdopodobniej nie tylko on, ale i jego rodzice. Z drugiej strony, jeśli wykona zadanie które mu powierzył Czarny Pan, Granger i dziecko zginą, a on razem z nimi. Nie miał innego wyjścia, tylko posłuchać matki, wierząc, że jej działania sprawią, że uda się im uniknąć gniewu Czarnego Pana. Wiedział też, że będzie musiał zwrócić się o pomoc do Dumbledorea. Najpierw jednak musiał przekonać Granger o czystości swoich intencji. Bez jej współpracy nawet dyrektor szkoły by mu nie pomógł. Draco wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na żaden fałszywy ruch, bo to może kosztować go życie. Musiał działać tak, jakby przygotowywał najbardziej skomplikowany eliksir, gdzie o jedno zamieszanie łyżką za dużo może skończyć się całkowitą katastrofą.

W tym momencie czuł się kompletnie bezsilny i nie wiedział w jaki sposób ma do siebie przekonać Granger. Wiedział, że powinien być dla niej milszy, ale nie wiedział jak się na to zdobędzie. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że nie będzie konieczne żadne udawanie miłości do niej i wikłanie się w udawany związek. Jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że jej dotyka, że ją całuje, nie mówiąc już o czymś więcej. Zrobił to z nią już wprawdzie raz, ale to była zupełnie inna sytuacja, był wtedy pod wpływem eliksiru pożądania, który wzbudził w nim sztuczne pragnienie jej ciała. Niechęć do Granger i jej pochodzenia były zbyt silne, aby zrobić coś takiego bez „wspomagaczy". Draco postanowił, że postara się być dla niej miły, ale bez żadnego fizycznego kontaktu. Już samo kulturalne zachowanie względem niej przyprawiało go o mdłości i wiedział, że wymagać będzie od niego dużo wysiłku i samokontroli. Miał tylko nadzieję, że szlama uwierzy w jego szczerość; było to dla niego wyjątkowo trudne zadanie, ale zawsze był dobrym aktorem, więc postanowił podjąć wyzwanie. Podejrzewał jednak, że bycie miłym nie wystarczy, aby dała mu szansę i zgodziła się urodzić niechciane dziecko. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że właściwą strategię obierze dopiero wtedy, kiedy będą tego wymagały okoliczności.

Liścik od Malfoya z propozycją spotkania sprawił, że Hermiona poczuła wielką ulgę. Czekała na niego niecierpliwie już od paru dni. Wiedziała, że zdobycie eliksiru o który prosiła nie było prostą sprawą, dlatego nie ponaglała Ślizgona; bała się, jak chłopak może zareagować na jej brak cierpliwości. Tłumaczyła sobie, że przecież jemu zależy równie mocno na pozbyciu się problemu i na pewno robi co w jego mocy aby zdobyć eliksir. Gdy więc Hermiona dostała list od Malfoya była pewna, że proponował spotkanie po to, aby przekazać jej eliksir, który zdobył.

Kiedy Draco dotarł na miejsce spotkania, dziewczyny jeszcze nie było; w oczekiwaniu na nią chłopak stanął przed opuszczoną klasą oparty o ścianę. Pojawiła się już po kilku minutach. Bez słowa otworzył drzwi klasy i przepuścił ją przodem. Jego niespodziewany gest sprawił, że popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona po czym weszła do środka. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że nienawidzący jej Ślizgon i Śmierciożerca może zachować się tak kulturalnie względem niej. W tym samym czasie w Draco wzbierała wściekłość, drażniło go, że musi zachowywać się z udawanym szacunkiem względem szlamy. Wiedział jednak, że dla dobra sprawy jest to konieczne, dlatego stłumił w sobie narastające uczucie i wszedł do środka za dziewczyną.

- Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał najłagodniejszym na jaki go było stać głosem, wprawiając ją tym samym w jeszcze większe osłupienie. Przed spotkaniem przemyślał sobie dobrze o co powinien ją zapytać i o czym z nią rozmawiać, aby odniosła wrażenie, że się o nią troszczy. Kiedy jednak wypowiedział te słowa i popatrzył na jej twarz, ledwo powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu. Jej usta były otwarte, a oczy wybałuszone w absolutnym zdziwieniu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby była czymś tak zaskoczona. W myślach wyobraził sobie, że właśnie taką minę zrobiłaby w momencie, gdyby jakiś nauczyciel powiedział jej, że odpowiedziała źle na zadane pytanie.

- Tak cię to interesuje? Od kiedy? - Zapytała wreszcie zaczepnie, spodziewając się jakiegoś podstępu z jego strony

- Może cię to zdziwić, ale mnie interesuje. - Odpowiedział próbując się przy tym uśmiechnąć, jednak to co pojawiło się na jego twarzy bardziej przypominało grymas cierpiącego niż uśmiech. Na buzi dziewczyny można było zauważyć, coraz bardziej rosnącą podejrzliwość.

- Czuję się okropnie. - Odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą po krótkiej chwili, równocześnie patrząc na niego z ukosa i spodziewając się lada moment ataku. - Zaczęły mi się poranne mdłości i nie mogę nawet zjeść w spokoju śniadania. Jeśli to jeszcze trochę potrwa, wszyscy się zorientują. Załatwiłeś eliksir? - Zapytała usiłując przejść do konkretów.

- Widzisz, no bo ja dużo o tym ostatnio myślałem. - Zaczął niepewnie. Bardzo się denerwował, choć robił wszystko, aby tego nie było słychać w jego głosie.

- No i? - Ponagliła go

- No i się nie zgadzam. - Odpowiedział jednym tchem.

- Na co się nie zgadzasz? - Nie mogła zrozumieć.

- To moje dziecko i ja nie mogę go tak zabić, nie potrafiłbym. To istota, która rośnie i jest częścią mnie. Zacząłem myśleć nad twoimi słowami o tym jak to dziecko będzie do mnie podobne; wyobraziłem sobie jak uczę je latać na miotle, jak razem chodzimy na mecze quidditcha. Ono już istnieje i nie mogę ci załatwić _Gravitas Abulo,_bo chcę mieć to dziecko. – Wyjaśnił. Nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo, które wypowiedział, bo prędzej byłby w stanie wyobrazić sobie sytuację jak ludzie wytykają go palcami kiedy idzie ulicą ze swoim dzieckiem półkrwi, niż wspólne zabawy i miłe spędzanie czasu.

- Co ty opowiadasz? To dziecko to dla Ciebie tylko problem! Jesteś Śmierciożercą, a ono jest też częścią mnie, co oznacza, że jest półkrwi! Jak będą na ciebie patrzeć twoi rodzice i inni Śmierciożercy? Co powie twój pan? Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zrezygnujesz z tego wszystkiego dla tego dziecka? - Denerwowała się. Jej serce pękało kiedy wyobraziła sobie to o czym mówił Malfoy, sama myślała o tym jak będzie uczyła swoje dziecko czytać i jak będzie je pierwszy raz odprowadzać na pociąg jadący do Hogwartu. To było jej dziecko, rosło w niej i było w połowie z niej samej, nie chciała się go pozbywać, a Malfoy utrudniał jej sytuację jeszcze bardziej. Wiedziała, że to co mówił nie może być prawdą i zastanawiała się czy chłopak tylko się z nią drażni, żeby za chwilę wyciągnąć z kieszeni butelkę z eliksirem i podać go jej. Chciała, żeby przestał, chciała to już mieć za sobą, chciała już wreszcie wypić ten cholerny eliksir i przestać się wciąż zastanawiać czy decyzja którą podjęła jest słuszna; chciała, żeby już nie było od niej odwrotu.

- A jeśli ci powiem, że zrezygnuję? - Zapytał siląc się na spokój. – Po prostu chcę je mieć. – Podszedł do niej i delikatnie chwycił ją za nadgarstek.

- Odpowiem, że ci nie wierzę! - Odparowała - O co ci chodzi? Co knujesz? To jakiś perfidny plan, aby mnie upokorzyć? A może tak mnie nienawidzisz, że chcesz mi zniszczyć życie, pogrążając siebie? - Draco wykorzystał całą swoją silną wolę, aby nie wybuchnąć i nie zacząć krzyczeć na tą irytującą, wrzeszczącą pluskwę; wiedział, że musi grać, choćby nie wiem co. Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, aby się uspokoić. – A może nie jesteś w stanie załatwić tego eliksiru? Może twoje kontakty nie są takie szerokie jak twierdzisz? – Prowokowała go dalej.

- Oczywiście, że mogę go załatwić! – Krzyknął całkiem już rozwścieczony, po czym zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego wybuchu i po chwili dodał już dużo spokojniejszym głosem. – Chcę je mieć i tyle.

- Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć w tą twoją nagłą przemianę. – Mówiąc to wyrwała rękę z jego delikatnego uchwytu. - Dlaczego nie ułatwisz nam wszystkim sprawy i nie załatwisz eliksiru? Naprawdę chcesz mieć dziecko ze szlamą? - Kontynuowała już nieco spokojniej dziewczyna, próbując równocześnie dotrzeć do niego w jego własnym języku. W tym samym momencie Draco walczył ze sobą, aby wypowiedzieć kolejne słowa, które były absolutnym kłamstwem i przeczyły wszystkiemu w co wierzył do tej pory

- Niezależnie od tego, czy to dziecko jest czystej krwi, czy półkrwi jest moje.

- Jak mam ci uwierzyć? – Zapytała w końcu

- Nie zrezygnuję z niego. Będę je bronić i opiekować się wami; choć nie masz co liczyć na to, że będziemy razem. – Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie dodać tej drugiej części zdania. - Udowodnię ci że mi zależy na tym dziecku.

- Twoja reputacja będzie zmarnowana, która Ślizgonka cię teraz zechce? - Nie dawała za wygraną Gryfonka. Draco doskonale wiedział o czym mówi dziewczyna, sam o tym dużo myślał. Jeśli jego tajemnica wyjdzie na jaw trudno mu będzie przekonać do siebie którąkolwiek dziewczynę czystej krwi z liczących się w świecie czarodziejskim rodzin. Cały czas miał nadzieję, że nie będzie konieczności, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że dziecko Granger jest jego. Wciąż nie wiedział jak będzie wyglądało jego życie za kilka miesięcy, ale miał nadzieję, że nie zmieni się bardziej niż to konieczne.

- Rodzina jest najważniejsza. – Odpowiedział po raz pierwszy tego dnia zgodnie z tym co czuł, miał tylko na myśli inną rodzinę niż ta o której w tym momencie pomyślała Hermiona.

- Nie wierzę ci i z tobą, czy bez ciebie znajdę sposób, żeby rozwiązać ten problem. - Odparowała wściekła, choć sama nie była pewna, co powinna teraz zrobić. Była zła, że nie przekonywał go żaden z jej argumentów, gdyby się to udało wtedy sama nie musiałaby się już wahać. Kiedy wypowiedziała ostatnie zdanie, nie czekając na jego reakcję, ruszyła do wyjścia.

- Jak to zrobisz, doniosę ministerstwu. – Usłyszała za plecami jego głos, który nabrał w tym momencie swojego zwykłego brzmienia.

- Grozisz mi? – Odwróciła się twarzą do niego. – Możesz być pewien, że nawet jeśli będę zmuszona urodzić je, ty nie będziesz miał z nim nic wspólnego. Nie pozwolę na to, żeby wychowywał je Śmierciożerca. – Powiedziała jadowitym głosem. – Nigdy go nie zobaczysz, a ja powiem wszystkim o mrocznym znaku, który nosisz pod szatą. – W tym momencie Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie było najrozsądniejsze zagranie. Przecież nie wystarczyło, aby dziecko się urodziło, on musiał być przy nim, bronić je. Nie mógł wylądować w Azkabanie. Był tylko jeden sposób aby naprawić błąd, który popełnił.

- Daj mi szansę. – Zawiesił głos, nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie wymówić kolejne słowo. Zmusił się nawet, żeby podejść do dziewczyny i chwycić dłonią jej ramię; pogładził je delikatnie chcąc w ten sposób uspokoić ją nieco. Popatrzył jej w oczy, nabrał powietrza w płuca i cicho wyszeptał – Proszę. – W tym momencie poczuł równoczesną ulgę, że udało mu się to powiedzieć i niechęć do samego siebie, że zniżył się do proszenia szlamy o cokolwiek. Draco nienawidził prosić kogokolwiek i nie robił tego prawie nigdy, ale teraz wiedział, że biorąc pod uwagę trudne położenie w którym się znalazł, nie ma innego wyjścia. Hermiona była pod wrażeniem słów, które wydobyły się z jego ust, nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy wypowiedziane przez Malfoya słowo 'proszę', zwłaszcza skierowane do niej. Równocześnie była zbyt mądra na to, by tak po prostu nabrać się na jego kulturalne zachowanie, wciąż podejrzewała, że coś się za tym kryje, że to jakiś podstęp.

- Nie wierzę ci. – Odpowiedziała tylko i wyszła z pustej klasy.

W tym samym czasie Harry i Ron siedzieli w swoim dormitorium zajęci rozmową. Głównym jej tematem była Hermiona i Malfoy. Wciąż nie mieli żadnych śladów, które naprowadziłyby ich na rozwiązanie zagadki dotyczącej tych dwojga.

- Jak myślisz, może my to wszystko źle zinterpretowaliśmy, może ona faktycznie będzie w stanie to wyjaśnić? – Niepewnie zapytał Harry.

- Tak. I opowie nam jakąś bajeczkę, my jej znowu zaufamy, a wtedy ona… - Ron nie dokończył, bo w tym momencie Harry wszedł mu w słowo

- Ron, ona była dobrą przyjaciółką przez tyle lat, jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że planuje coś złego, że miała coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Syriusza. – Sprzeciwił się Harry. – Lepiej sprawdzę na mapie gdzie jest Malfoy. Wciąż z niej znika, a ja dalej nie mam pomysłu co robi. – Dodał chcąc zmienić temat. Sięgną do swojego kufra i wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów. Po chwili rozwiną ją i wydeklamował uderzając różdżką w kawałek papieru – Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Przez chwilę Harry i Ron wodzili wzrokiem po mapie w poszukiwaniu nazwiska Draco Malfoy. Wreszcie oczy Rona zatrzymały się na jakimś punkcie, a jego twarz zrobiła się nagle czerwona ze złości

- Nic nie kombinuje mówisz? – Zapytał Ron i wskazał palcem na jakiś punkt na mapie. Oczy Harryego zwróciły się w tamtą stronę i na obszarze, który odpowiadał klasie znajdującej się niedaleko Pokoju Życzeń Harry zobaczył dwie kropki, jedną opisaną nazwiskiem Draco Malfoy, a drugą Hermiona Granger. Kropki znajdowały się bardzo blisko siebie, niemal jednoznacznie świadcząc o fizycznym kontakcie między dwiema osobami którym odpowiadały.

- A jednak. – Smutno westchnął Harry. – Wciąż się z nim widuje, pomimo, że zapewnia nas ciągle o swojej niewinności.

Z twarzy Rona zniknęła złość, a zastąpił ją smutek podobny do tego na twarzy Harryego. Pomimo tego co mówił, on też wciąż się łudził, że mylą się z Harrym. Teraz jednak nie było wątpliwości: Hermiona była winna.

Hermiona nie wiedziała co ma myśleć o tym co powiedział jej Malfoy. W najśmielszych snach nie spodziewałaby się takiego obrotu sprawy. Zdrowy rozsądek nie pozwalał jej dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że Malfoy mówi prawdę. Była pewna, że kryją się za tym jakieś ukryte motywy. Dziewczynie nie przychodziło do głowy jednak absolutnie nic. No bo jaki interes miałby Malfoy w posiadaniu dziecka półkrwi, to oznaczało dla niego hańbę i nic więcej. Już sama nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić czy upierać się i za wszelką cenę na własną rękę usiłować zdobyć eliksir, czy może odpuścić i urodzić to dziecko.


	5. Perswazja

Rozdział 5

Perswazja

Dwa dni później, podczas śniadania, Hermiona otrzymała paczkę wysłaną sowią pocztą. Do małego pakunku dołączony był krótki liścik.

_To na Twoje poranne dolegliwości. Mam nadzieję, że pomoże_

_DM_

Draco oczywiście zrelacjonował Narcyzie swoje spotkanie z Granger i wspomniał jej o mdłościach Hermiony. Narcyza od razu wpadła na pomysł, aby wkraść się w łaski dziewczyny i wysłała synowi eliksir przygotowany według tradycyjnej receptury, znajdującej się od pokoleń w jej rodzinie. Zgodnie z tym co pisała Narcyza, specyfik potrafił działać cuda.

Hermiona spojrzała w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Malfoy popatrzył na nią i delikatnie się uśmiechną. Ponieważ uśmiechy, a szczególnie te skierowane do Granger, przychodziły mu szczególnie trudno, ćwiczył je przed lustrem przez cały poprzedni wieczór. Wyobrażał sobie Granger i próbował się uśmiechnąć. Wcześniej na wspomnienie o niej na jego twarzy pojawiał się jedynie grymas, teraz musiało się to zmienić. Uśmiechy zaczęły mu wychodzić już po kilkunastu minutach; potem postanowił nawet wyćwiczyć różne rodzaje uśmiechów: nieśmiały, szeroki, półuśmiech. Zdecydowanie najlepiej wychodził mu jednak uśmiech uwodzicielski, ponieważ często używał go już wcześniej, choć nigdy w stosunku do Granger.

Hermiona odwróciła głowę od stołu Ślizgonów. Kompletnie nie wiedziała co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Chłopak zaskoczył ją po raz kolejny swoim zachowaniem. 'A może eliksir, który przysłał to jakaś trucizna?' Zastanawiała się 'No ale niby po co miałby mnie otruć? Prędzej rzuciłby avadą niż bawił się w takie podchody. Zresztą jest liścik, który byłby dowodem wskazującym na niego.'

Ponieważ nudności dręczyły ją tego dnia jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory, dziewczyna postanowiła zaryzykować. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, tak jak radziła instrukcja, wlała trzy krople eliksiru do swojego soku. Jeszcze przez chwilę wahała się czy dobrze robi. Podniosła kubek do ust i kiedy te nieomal dotykały brzegu naczynia cofnęła rękę. Przez chwilę przyglądała się leżącemu teraz na stole kubkowi, jakby oczekując, że substancja którą wlała do niego wcześniej wyżre w nim dziurę i naczynie zacznie przeciekać. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało i kubek spokojnie stał tam gdzie go postawiła. W tym momencie poczuła kolejną falę zalewających ją mdłości. Po raz kolejny, tym razem bardzo powoli wyciągnęła rękę po kubek ze wzbogaconym sokiem dyniowym. Kiedy już go złapała szybkim ruchem podniosła go do ust i wypiła łyk napoju. Wydało się jej absolutnie niewiarygodne, że mdłości opuściły ją całkowicie niemal natychmiast po tym jak to zrobiła. Poczuła się wręcz wyśmienicie. Podniosła więc po raz kolejny kubek do ust i duszkiem wypiła całą jego zawartość. 'Świat staje na głowie, Malfoy zrobił dla mnie coś miłego.' Pomyślała. Wstała od stołu i ruszyła w kierunku sali obrony przed czarną magią. To była jej pierwsza lekcja tego dnia.

Kiedy dotarła na miejsce, usiadła przy stole, który zajmowała ostatnio razem z Nevillem. W klasie było jeszcze pusto, ale już po chwili zaczęli się pojawiać inni uczniowie. Oczywiście był wśród nich Malfoy. Początkowo udawał, że jej nie widzi, rozmawiał z Nottem nawet nie patrząc w jej kierunku. Na jego twarzy widać było typową dla niego arogancję i pewność siebie. Na przechodzących koło niego Gryfonów jak zwykle patrzył z wyższością i pogardą. Kiedy jednak mijał ławkę Hermiony, zmierzając w kierunku swojej znajdującej się na końcu sali, dyskretnie popatrzył na dziewczynę i po raz kolejny tego dnia uśmiechnął się do niej. Kiedy Hermiona złapała się na tym, że po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że może Malfoy nie jest taki zły i powinna dać mu szansę, natychmiast zbeształa samą siebie w myślach. Pozytywna myśl na temat Malfoya zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła. 'Przecież to Śmierciożerca, nie mogę mu zaufać.' Doszła do wniosku.

Minuty mijały a profesor Snape wciąż się nie pojawił. Większość uczniów była z tego powodu zadowolona, ponieważ pomimo iż lubili lekcje obrony, nauczyciel napawał ich strachem. Nawet ci, którzy byli dobrzy z tego przedmiotu nie mogli być pewni siebie jeśli nie byli Ślizgonami. Podczas oczekiwania na nauczyciela, większość uczniów kontynuowała rozpoczęte w Wielkiej Sali rozmowy. W tym samym czasie niektórzy ze Ślizgonów i Gryfonów obrzucali się nawzajem różnymi przedmiotami. Harry nie uczestniczył jednak ani w rozmowach, ani w bitwach. Rozmyślał o nieobecności Snapea i doszedł do wniosku, iż ten spóźnia się na zajęcia, ponieważ został wezwany przez Voldemorta i uczestniczy właśnie w spotkaniu Śmierciożerców. Przyszło mu również do głowy, że to dziwne, że Malfoy również nie zniknął udając się na to spotkanie. Harry doszedł jednak do wniosku, że Voldemort traktuje chłopaka inaczej ze względu na powierzone mu zadanie; nie mógł przecież pozwolić, by plan upadł z powodu podejrzeń jakie wzbudziłby Malfoy nie pojawiając się na zajęciach.

Po kilkunastu minutach oczekiwania drzwi do klasy otworzyły się. Do środka nie wszedł jednak jak przypuszczali uczniowie, znienawidzony profesor, ale dyrektor szkoły we własnej osobie. Harry zauważył, że pomimo iż na pierwszy rzut oka dyrektor wyglądał normalnie, coś jest nie tak. Na twarzy starca jak zwykle gościł wyrozumiały uśmiech, ale jego oczom brakowało zwykłego blasku i psotnych iskierek, które były dla nich tak charakterystyczne. Harry był prawie pewien, że wiąże się to bezpośrednio z Zakonem i jego problemami.

- Moi drodzy. - Zaczął Dumbledore - Wygląda na to, że profesor Snape nie dotrze dziś na zajęcia. – Przez klasę przeszły pomruki zdziwienia. Wszyscy zastanawiali się co stało się ze Snapem. Nauczyciel znany był ze swojej obowiązkowości i tego, że nigdy nie chorował; nikt nie pamiętał, aby zdarzyło się kiedyś, by Snape opuścił lekcję. Po chwili z sali zaczęły wyrywać się pojedyncze pytające głosy

- A co dzieje się z profesorem? – Zapytał jakiś wyraźnie zmartwiony Ślizgon.

- Jak długo nie będzie profesora? – Z nadzieją w głosie zapytał jeden z Gryfonów.

- W tym momencie nie mogę odpowiedzieć na wasze pytania, ale mam nadzieję, że profesor będzie mógł z wami poprowadzić już następną lekcję i być może wyjaśni wam wtedy wszystko. – Odparł dyrektor. – Kto może mi powiedzieć o czym uczyliście się na ostatniej lekcji? – Zapytał na koniec. Niemal natychmiast w górę wystrzeliła ręka Hermiony. – Tak panno Granger?

- Na ostatniej lekcji przerabialiśmy niewerbalne zaklęcia tarczy, a także paraliżujące. – Odpowiedziała.

- Doskonale, doskonale – ucieszył się Dumbledore – Poćwiczycie dziś w praktyce to czego nauczył was profesor Snape. Niestety mam swoje obowiązki i nie mogę wam towarzyszyć podczas tej lekcji. Zajmie się wami profesor Slughorn. Jeśli pojawią się jakieś problemy, z całą pewnością chętnie wam pomoże.

W tym momencie do klasy wszedł gruby profesor o twarzy morsa. Kiedy Dumbledore opuścił klasę, natychmiast usiadł na krześle za biurkiem i wyciągnął z kieszeni torebkę kandyzowanych ananasów, które natychmiast zaczął jeść.

Tak jak było to w zwyczaju podczas tego rodzaju ćwiczeń, uczniowie podzielili się na pary. Draco martwił się, aby Granger nie uległa jakiejś kontuzji, która mogłaby zagrozić dziecku, dlatego chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zaczęła ćwiczyć z Longbottomem. Gryfon wciąż nie mógł opanować zaklęć niewerbalnych i jedyne co wydostawało się z jego różdżki to niewielki dymek, który nie byłby w stanie skrzywdzić nawet przelatującej obok muchy. Jednak na wszelki wypadek Draco stanął z Goylem, z którym byli w parze, równolegle do Hermiony i Neivillea. Draco znajdował się tuż obok dziewczyny, a Goyle obok Longbottoma. Malfoy cieszył się też, że jest w parze z Gregorym, ponieważ podobnie jak Longbottom, on również nie opanował trudnej sztuki rzucania zaklęć niewerbalnych i Draco wiedział, że będzie się mógł skupić na pilnowaniu Granger. Tak jak przypuszczał, przez większą część lekcji ani Longbottomowi, ani Goyleowi nie udało się rzucić żadnego zaklęcia, ani atakującego, ani obronnego, w związku z czym obaj wciąż byli paraliżowani zaklęciami rzucanymi przez Draco i Herminę, którzy nawet nie mieli okazji użyć zaklęcia tarczy.

- Neiville musisz się skoncentrować. – Pouczała swojego partnera Hermiona. – Wyobraź sobie, że wypowiadasz to zaklęcie naprawdę i że ono leci w moją stronę.

W tym momencie na twarzy Neivillea pojawiło się absolutne skupienie. Chłopak zamknął oczy i wycelował różdżką. Ponieważ jednak nie widział Hermiony, jego różdżka skierowana była na stojący tuż za dziewczyną ciężki regał z tajemniczymi przyrządami, takimi jak fałszoskopy, monitory wrogów i inne służące do obrony przed czarną magią. Kiedy już wydawało się, że podczas tej lekcji nie wydarzy się nic bardziej niezwykłego niż nieobecność, zazwyczaj prowadzącego zajęcia, profesora, wydarzenia potoczyły się błyskawicznie. Podczas gdy nikt się tego nie spodziewał z różdżki Neivillea wystrzelił jasny promień, który pomknął w stronę stojącego za Hermioną regału. Dziewczyna zdążyła się obejrzeć za siebie, aby zobaczyć trafiające w mebel niewerbalne zaklęcie Neivillea. Regał zatrzeszczał i zachybotał. Draco zobaczył jak w zwolnionym tempie, że zaczyna się przechylać i zaraz upadnie na stojącą obok niego Hermionę. Zdążył jedynie pomyśleć 'cholera jasna' i skoczył w kierunku dziewczyny, która stała oniemiała i sparaliżowana szokiem. Ślizgon odepchnął ją dalej i zasłonił przed upadającym regałem. Ułamek sekundy później słychać było straszny łoskot i mebel przewrócił się na podłogę, przygniatając pozostałą w tyle nogę blondyna. Przygnieciony regałem chłopak upadł na ziemię. Kiedy minęło pierwsze oszołomienie, Draco zawył w myślach z bólu i przeklął Granger, która wpakowała go w tą sytuację. Potem spojrzał na zszokowane twarze innych uczniów, a później na swoją nogę, która była jakoś nienaturalnie wykrzywiona. Szatę w tym miejscu pokrywała świeża plama krwi. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego heroiczny czyn ratowania szlamy może wzbudzić pewne podejrzenia, dlatego pomimo rwącego bólu postanowił udawać, że znalazł się w tej sytuacji absolutnie nie z własnej woli.

- Gregory naprawdę musiałeś zrobić to w ten sposób? I na dodatek wpadłem przez ciebie na Granger; wiesz że nigdy nie dotknąłbym szlamy z własnej woli! – Z rozdrażnieniem w głosie zwrócił się do swojego kolegi. - No ale przynajmniej udało ci się z niewerbalnym. – Dodał po chwili.

- Tak? Udało mi się? – Zapytał zdziwiony Ślizgon, ponieważ nie pamiętał, aby z jego różdżki wydostał się promień będący dowodem na to, że opanował trudną sztukę rzucania niewerbalnych zaklęć. Uśmiechnął się jednak zadowolony, bo skoro tak powiedział Malfoy, to znaczy, że to prawda.

Hermiona patrzyła raz na Goylea, raz na Malfoya, a raz na Neivillea. Wciąż nie była pewna tego co się stało, ale wydawało jej się, że widziała promień wystrzelony z różdżki Neivillea uderzający o szafę i Malfoya, który skacze aby ją ochronić. Była niemal pewna, że nie widziała zaklęcia Goylea, a zwłaszcza tak silnego zaklęcia, które było zdolne do odrzucenia Malfoya na dużą odległość. Poza tym trenowali zaklęcia paraliżujące, a one nie działają w ten sposób. Równocześnie poczuła złość do Malfoya, że znowu mówił o niej w tak nieprzyjemny sposób, ale i wdzięczność, że uratował ją przed spadającą szafą. Kompletnie przestała rozumieć o co chodzi Ślizgonowi. W tym momencie postanowiła, że musi z nim porozmawiać i wyjaśnić dlaczego zachował się tak a nie inaczej, ponieważ ten nagły ratunek, był dla niego absolutnie nietypowy; nigdy nie widziała, by chłopak nadstawiał karku dla kogoś innego.

- Chłopcze natychmiast idź do skrzydła szpitalnego, pani Pomfrey się tobą zajmie. Panie Goyle, proszę odprowadzić kolegę. – Odezwał się w tym momencie profesor, który zajęty swoimi ananasami nie widział całego zdarzenia. – Reszta klasy jest wolna. – Dokończył, po czym zabrał z biurka swoją torebkę z ananasami i wyszedł. Uczniowie niemal natychmiast zebrali swoje rzeczy i grupami opuścili klasę. Na samym końcu pozostali tylko Harry i Ron, którzy stojąc nieopodal widzieli dobrze co się tak naprawdę stało.

- Widziałeś to Harry? – Zapytał Ron. – On ją naprawdę uratował przed tą szafą.

- Ale dlaczego miałby to robić, przecież on nigdy nie robi niczego bezinteresownie? – Zastanawiał się Harry.

- No właśnie. To naprawdę dziwne. Przecież nawet kiedy spotykał się z tymi wszystkimi Ślizgonkami, nigdy nie zrobił dla nich nic podobnego. – Zgodził się z nim kolega.

- Myślisz, że on jest naprawdę zakochany w Hermionie? To się nie trzyma kupy.

- To naprawdę dziwne, naprawdę dziwne. – Wymamrotał tylko Ron zbierając swoje rzeczy do torby.

Popołudniu, tego samego dnia Draco leżał na jednym z łóżek w skrzydle szpitalnym i na zmianę przeklinał w duchu raz nadopiekuńczą panią Pomfrey, która skupiała na nim całą swoją uwagę, traktując go przy tym jak dziecko, a raz cholerną Granger, która zawsze musi się ładować w jakieś kłopoty. Od niedawna jej kłopoty były też jego kłopotami i chłopak wciąż nie przywykł do tej myśli. Był święcie przekonany, że wolałby pilnować sklątki tylnowybuchowej zamiast tej denerwującej panny Wiem-To-Wszystko. Noga prawie go już nie bolała i Draco żałował, że nie poprosił nikogo o przyniesienie mu czegoś do czytania, ponieważ nudził się okropnie mogąc jedynie gapić się w sufit. Pani Pomfrey wyszła gdzieś wezwana przez dyrektora i Draco pozostał całkiem sam. Zamknął więc oczy i postanowił się zdrzemnąć. Było jednak zbyt wcześnie, aby czuł się śpiący. Leżał więc tylko i rozmyślał o tym jakim niewdzięcznym zadaniem będzie ochrona Granger, która zamiast być mu wdzięczna, będzie go oskarżała o nieszczerość intencji. Chłopak jakby zdawał się zapominać, że w rzeczy samej jego intencje nie do końca są szczere; zamiast tego skupił się na tym jaki jest niedoceniany przez innych. Doszedł do wniosku, że nikt poza jego rodzicami w niego nie wierzy.

- Cześć, nie przeszkadzam? – Usłyszał nagle cichutki i nieśmiały głos. Otworzył oczy i przy swoim łóżku zobaczył przyczynę swoich ostatnich kłopotów. Zastanawiał się jak udało jej się tu dostać tak bezszelestnie.

- Co ty tu robisz? – Zapytał niezbyt uprzejmie

- Nie było cię na popołudniowych lekcjach, więc pomyślałam, że chciałbyś pożyczyć moje notatki. – Mówiąc to wyciągnęła w jego stronę kilka zwiniętych pergaminów.

- Nie potrzebuję twoich notatek. Warknął, ale równocześnie wyciągnął rękę i wziął od niej zwój pergaminów. Wciąż był wściekły na Granger i całą sytuację i jakieś głupie notatki nie mogły tego zmienić. - Tylko po to przyszłaś? – Zapytał po chwili, przeczuwając, że za niespodziewaną wizytą musi kryć się coś więcej

- Chciałam wiedzieć dlaczego. – Wyjaśniła.

- Co dlaczego? – Udał, że nie wie o co jej chodzi. Czuł satysfakcję, że będzie musiała wspomnieć o jego heroicznym wyczynie. Poczuł się jak bohater i nagle pojawiło się w jego sercu nieznane do tej pory uczucie dumy z powodu własnego czynu.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego mnie ochroniłeś? – Draco uśmiechnął się dumnie słysząc te słowa.

- Przecież ci obiecałem. – Wyjaśnił tylko.

- Ale ja wciąż tego nie rozumiem. – Urwała na chwilę i przygryzła dolną wargę - Jednego dnia to dziecko jest dla ciebie największą tragedią, a kolejnego opowiadasz o tym jak będziesz je zabierał na mecze quidditcha. Ja nie jestem głupia i widzę, że coś tu nie gra. Bardzo chciałabym się mylić i dlatego jestem ci skłonna uwierzyć jeśli mi to wyjaśnisz w przekonywujący sposób. – Nie wiedziała czy kiedykolwiek mu uwierzy, ale potrzebowała teraz jego wyjaśnień.

- Ale ja nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, po prostu tak czuję. – Szedł dalej w zaparte.

- Naprawdę chcesz, żebym uwierzyła, że jest to dla ciebie wystarczający powód, aby narażać swoją pozycję, a nawet życie? – Przerwała na chwilę. Nie była pewna, czy powiedzieć mu całą prawdę, czy przyznać się do wszystkich uczuć i wątpliwości, które ją ostatnio ogarniały. W końcu doszła do wniosku, że ta rozmowa do niczego nie doprowadzi, jeśli nie będzie wobec niego absolutnie szczera. – Widzisz ta decyzja była dla mnie naprawdę trudna. Dużo myślałam o tym dziecku, zastanawiałam się czego mogłabym je nauczyć, jak chciałabym mu dać na imię…

- Cepheus – przerwał jej

- Co?

- Chcę, żeby miał na imię Cepheus. – Odpowiedział spokojnie.

- A jeśli to będzie dziewczynka? – Zapytała niemal automatycznie nie zastanawiając się po co w ogóle kontynuuje ten temat.

- Jestem pewien, że to będzie chłopiec

- A jeśli nie? – Drążyła

- Cassiopeia

- Ładnie. – Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. – Kiedy to wymyśliłeś?

- Leżąc tutaj miałem sporo czasu. – Była to prawda. Kiedy tylko przestawał myśleć o Granger, czy pani Pomfrey myślał o dziecku, którego życia bronił. Sam nawet nie wiedział kiedy zaczął rozmyślać o imionach. Pierwszym, które przyszło mu do głowy było Cepheus. Od razu mu się spodobało, ładnie brzmiało i wiązało się z tradycją imion nadawanych w rodzinie jego matki. Potem zaczął się zastanawiać, czy dziecko półkrwi jest godne noszenia tak typowego dla czystokrwistego rodu jego matki i czy to nie będzie marnotrawstwo dobrego pomysłu, ale doszedł do wniosku, że jest wystarczająco dużo gwiazdozbiorów, żeby wybrać kolejne równie ładne imiona. Idąc tym samym tropem Draco szybko doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli urodzi się dziewczynka, w co osobiście nie wierzył, ponieważ w rodzie Malfoyów od kilku pokoleń nie urodziła się żadna, to powinna mieć na imię Cassiopeia, tak jak siostra jego pradziadka.

Hermiona tylko kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

- No więc wracając do tego co wcześniej mówiłam. – Mówiąc to popatrzyła na niego pytająco i usiadła na brzegu jego łóżka. Draco z niesmakiem wykrzywił usta w charakterystycznym grymasie, ale szybko przywołał sam siebie do porządku i na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny przyzwalający uśmiech. – Tak jak mówiłam, dużo myślałam o tym wszystkim. Naprawdę nie chcę pozbywać się tego dziecka, ale wiem, że decydując się na nie zbyt wiele mogę stracić. Jestem w stanie z niego zrezygnować, pomimo iż nie przeszkadzałoby mi, jego półkrwi pochodzenie. Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że ty mając równie dużo do stracenia i mając takie jakie masz poglądy na czystość krwi jesteś gotowy podjąć inną decyzję. Postaw się w mojej sytuacji, czy uwierzyłbyś w swoją własną szczerość?

- Wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz co takiego stracisz przez to dziecko? – Zapytał, chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzi na jej pytanie.

- Wylecę ze szkoły.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że Dumbledore by cię wyrzucił? A nawet jeśli chciałby to zrobić mogę go przekonać, żeby zmienił zdanie.

- Niby jak? – Zainteresowała się

- Nie mogę ci teraz powiedzieć. – Odpowiedział jej po krótkiej chwili wahania. To nie był dobry moment na wyjawienie jej całej prawdy o planie Czarnego Pana.

- Jak mam ci ufać, skoro nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? – Zirytowała się. Wiedziała jaki jest Malfoy, ale w duchu liczyła na to, że ich rozmowa będzie absolutnie szczera.

- Powiem ci, kiedy podejmiesz właściwą decyzję, a dziecko będzie bezpieczne. – Draco wiedział, że kiedy przekona ją do urodzenia dziecka, będą musieli opowiedzieć Dumbledoreowi o tym co się stało, a potem on sam będzie musiał zdradzić staremu czarodziejowi plan Czarnego Pana. Granger też powinna poznać prawdę, aby zrozumieć w jak trudnym położeniu znalazł się Draco.

- Jakoś szczerze w to wątpię. W każdym razie, to nie wszystko. Jeśli będę mieć z tobą dziecko stracę na zawsze Harryego i Rona.

- Dlaczego tak ci zależy na tych głupkach? Powinnaś się cieszyć, że ktoś taki jak ja będzie cię chronił. – Zapytał wciąż nie rozumiejąc dlaczego jest tak bardzo przywiązana do bliznowatego i rudzielca

- To moi najlepsi przyjaciele ty zadufany w sobie… – Zirytowała się.

- Przyjaciele? – Przerwał jej, a w jego głosie pojawiła się kpina. – Nawet nie chcą słuchać twoich wyjaśnień.

- Przeżyli szok i muszą dojść do siebie, kiedyś mi wybaczą; jeśli udowodnię im, że nic nas nie łączy.

- I ty naprawdę w to wierzysz? – Drwił z niej dalej.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o prawdziwej przyjaźni? – Zirytowała się. Wstała z jego łóżka i odwróciła się, aby odejść. Draco zrozumiał, że znów zastosował złą strategię. Wyciągnął rękę i zatrzymał ją chwytając za nadgarstek.

- Ja tylko mówię co widzę. – Powiedział już dużo łagodniej - A gdybyś wiedziała, że ci wybaczyli i że zaakceptują sytuację, zgodziłabyś się? – Zapytał cicho.

- Tak, wtedy bym się zgodziła – odpowiedziała wyrywając równocześnie rękę z jego uchwytu. Nie powiedziała nic więcej, tylko ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

Draco miał plan. Od rozmowy z Hermioną minęło jednak kilka dni w ciągu których wciąż się wahał. Nigdy nie robił podobnych rzeczy i oddałby nieomal wszystko, żeby uniknąć rozmowy, która go czekała. Wiedział jednak, że to dla niego ostatnia deska ratunku, bo do Granger nie przemawiały żadne jego argumenty, ani czyny. Musiał jej udowodnić jak bardzo zależy mu na tym dziecku, dlatego zdecydował się na coś tak w jego mniemaniu upokarzającego. Szedł teraz w stronę boiska do quidditcha, gdzie odbywał się właśnie trening Gryfonów. Kiedy doszedł na miejsce, Gryfoni właśnie kończyli trening, choć większość z nich wciąż była w powietrzu. Draco stanął przy jednej z trybun i zaczął obserwować śmigających na swoich miotłach Pottera i Weasleya. W pewnym momencie jego wzrok skrzyżował się ze wzrokiem Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Na twarzy bruneta pojawiła się wściekłość, a jego miotła pomknęła natychmiast w kierunku Ślizgona. Kiedy rudzielec zorientował się o co chodzi natychmiast ruszył za przyjacielem. Chwilę później obaj wylądowali obok Malfoya.

- Czego tu chcesz? – Zapytał z wściekłością Harry.

- Mogę stać gdzie mi się podoba. – Odwarknął Ślizgon.

- Chcesz podejrzeć naszą strategię, bo inaczej nie jesteś w stanie pokonać Harryego? – Zadrwił Ron.

- To co zobaczyłem nie wygląda na żadną strategię, raczej na bandę idiotów, którym wydaje się, że grają w quidditcha. – W tym momencie Ron nie wytrzymał, wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę Malfoya. Ten jednak nie wyciągną swojej tylko nadal stał bez ruchu. – Potter powstrzymaj swojego kolegę, przyszedłem tu, żeby pogadać.

- Niby o czym? – Zainteresował się Harry. – Bo chyba nie chcesz pożyczyć notatek z transmutacji?

- Nie tutaj – odpowiedział Ślizgon, ponieważ Gryfoni lądowali po kolei zainteresowani toczącą się konwersacją. – Nie chcę, żeby ktoś nas podsłuchał.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy to nie jest jakiś podstęp? – Zapytał Harry.

- A co, boisz się? – Zadrwił Malfoy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się znany wszystkim grymas.

- Nie bądź śmieszny, po prostu nie zamierzam ufać Śmierciożercy.

- Skoro jesteś taki ostrożny, to sam wybierz miejsce do którego pójdziemy.

- Dlaczego w ogóle mielibyśmy się na to zgodzić? – Zapytał Harry. Kiedy Malfoy nie odpowiedział nic przez dłuższą chwilę, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość Harry i Ron odwrócili się do niego tyłem i ruszyli w stronę zamku.

- Bo was o to proszę. – Dobiegło ich zza pleców wymuszone i ciche zdanie Malfoya. Obaj Gryfoni obrócili się zdumieni w kierunku blondyna. Jego policzki były całe czerwone, jakby ze wstydu, lub wielkiego wysiłku. Patrzył na nich i czekał na ich reakcję. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odezwał. W głowie Harryego pojawiła się ciekawość; zastanawiał się jaka ważna sprawa mogła spowodować, że z ust Ślizgona wydobyły się te słowa. Harry wciąż podejrzewał Ślizgona o najgorsze, ale ciekawość w końcu zaczęła zwyciężać.

- Masz pięć minut, chodźmy na błonia. – Odpowiedział wreszcie. Malfoy tylko skinął potakująco głową i cała trójka ruszyła w kierunku błoń Hogwartu.

Kiedy oddalili się już na bezpieczną odległość od obserwującej ich ze zdumieniem reszty gryfońskiej drużyny, Draco przerwał wreszcie ciszę.

- Chodzi o mnie i o Granger. – Zaczął.

- Nie chcemy słuchać żadnych twoich bzdurnych wyjaśnień, wiemy już wszystko. – Nie dał mu dokończyć Ron.

- Nic nie wiecie! – Wściekle rzucił Malfoy.

- Ależ tak, widzieliśmy was razem w pustej klasie. – Wyjaśnił Ron. - Wiemy też, że to nie był jedyny raz kiedy się tam spotkaliście; no i uratowałeś ją przed spadającym regałem na obronie przed czarną magią, a ona odwiedziła cię później w szpitalu. – O tym spotkaniu również dowiedzieli się obserwując Malfoya i Hermionę na mapie Huncwotów. – Wiemy, że jesteście parą i zamierzacie się kiedyś pobrać. – W tym momencie Malfoy wybuchnął śmiechem; pomysł, że mógłby kiedykolwiek ożenić się ze szlamą był dla niego jedynie dobrym żartem.

- Tylko wam się wydaje, że jest tak jak mówicie. Nie jesteśmy razem…

- To dlaczego widzieliśmy was wtedy w tej klasie? – Zapytał Harry.

- Żadne z nas nie zrobiło tego z własnej woli, padliśmy ofiarą eliksiru. – Próbował wyjaśniać Draco.

- Wyjaśnij mi jeszcze w takim razie o co chodzi z tą czystą krwią Hermiony. – Zażądał Harry. Malfoy zdębiał, kompletnie nie wiedział o co chodzi Potterowi.

- Granger jest szlamą. – Odpowiedział wreszcie niepewnie.

- Jasne, a ty z własnej woli związałeś się z dziewczyną mugolskiego pochodzenia? – Z drwiną zapytał Ron.

- Już mówiłem, że nie jesteśmy razem! – Zaczął denerwować się Draco.

- No ciekawe, w takim razie dlaczego przyszedłeś do nas chcąc wszystko wyjaśnić, skoro nic was nie łączy? Gdybyście nie byli razem, nie miałbyś w tym żadnego interesu. – Przez chwilę Draco patrzył zdumiony na Harryego, bo nie bardzo wiedział, co miałby mu odpowiedzieć, przecież nie mógł powiedzieć o dziecku, jeszcze nie teraz, Granger na pewno nie dałaby mu wtedy już żadnej szansy. – Twoje pięć minut minęło. – Oznajmił Harry i obaj z Ronem oddalili się, pozostawiając Ślizgona w tyle.

Po rozmowie z Malfoyem Harry i Ron skierowali się prosto do wieży Gryffindoru. Byli wściekli. Denerwowało ich, że nie tylko Hermiona, ale i Malfoy próbują robić z nich idiotów. Przecież dowody przeciwko nim były przytłaczające, jak mogli myśleć, że Harry i Ron uwierzą w bajeczkę o jakimś eliksirze? Zbliżała się właśnie pora kolacji i większość uczniów była już w Wielkiej Sali czekając na posiłek lub szykując się do niego w swoich dormitoriach. Mijając puste korytarze zamku, Gryfoni podsycali nawzajem swoją wściekłość. W pewnym momencie zauważyli idącą samotnie, obładowaną naręczem książek Hermionę. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, wściekły Ron ruszył jak rozjuszony byk w kierunku dziewczyny. Harry podążył za nim. Stanęli przed nią blokując jej przejście.

- Nie rób tego więcej! – Wypalił do niej wściekły Ron.

- Czego? – Zapytała zdziwiona atakiem i tym, że się do niej odezwali.

- Nie nasyłaj na nas swojego chłopaka, żeby gadał nam jakieś bzdury o eliksirach.

- Co? – Zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej.

- Dobrze słyszałaś, twój chłopak śmierciożerca próbował nas przekonywać, że nic was nie łączy, że to co widzieliśmy to tylko wynik działania jakiegoś eliksiru. – Wyjaśnił Ron. - Jak go przekonałaś, żeby poprosił nas o tą rozmowę? On nigdy o nic nie prosi, musisz mieć na niego swoje sposoby? – Zapytał ze zjadliwym uśmiechem.

- Ale to prawda! I ja go o nic nie prosiłam. – W jej oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. Przywykła już wprawdzie, że jej przyjaciele nie chcą jej słuchać, ale hormony robiły swoje i zupełnie nie potrafiła się już powstrzymać od płaczu.

- Nie kłam, cały czas tylko kłamiesz! – Atakował dalej Ron.

- Nie kłamię! – Zaprzeczyła i zalewając się łzami pobiegła w stronę bramy wiodącej na błonia. Biegła kompletnie nie widząc nic dookoła, tak bardzo bolały ją słowa, które przed chwilą usłyszała. Chciała być gdziekolwiek z dala od tego wszystkiego, chciała być sama.

Nie dotarła jednak nad jezioro, gdzie zmierzała, bo tuż przy wejściu wpadła na jakąś wysoką postać.

- Uważaj jak łazisz? – Usłyszała głos Malfoya i podniosła głowę. – A, to ty. – Dodał ze wszystkich sił powstrzymując złość na nią i cały świat, która narastała w nim od rozmowy z Potterem i Weasleyem. Wiedział, że wydzieranie się na nią tylko pogorszy jego sytuację.

- Rozmawiałeś z Harrym i Ronem? – Zapytała cicho. Nie był pewien, co powinien odpowiedzieć, bał się, że będzie zła, że wtrąca się w jej sprawy. Wiedział jednak, że kłamstwo też może mu się nie opłacić.

- Tak. – Odpowiedział tylko.

- Dlaczego?

- Powiedziałaś, że jeśli ci wybaczą to się zgodzisz. Chciałem ich przekonać. To chyba nie był dobry pomysł. – Doszedł do wniosku.

- Dlaczego oni nie chcą słuchać? – Zapytała wybuchając jeszcze większym płaczem i nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi puściła trzymane przez siebie książki, objęła Draco za szyję obiema rękami i wtuliła w niego zapłakaną twarz. Kiedy chłopak poczuł jej delikatne palce na swojej szyi i wilgoć na piersi od przeciekającej jej łzami szaty, zesztywniał na moment. Poczuł się bardzo niekomfortowo ze szlamą wypłakującą mu się na piersi. Tak intymny fizyczny kontakt z nią to było coś więcej niż złapanie jej za ramię czy nadgarstek. Wiedział, że powinien w tym momencie czuć obrzydzenie, ale wiedział też, że nie może jej teraz odepchnąć. Gromadząc w sobie całą silną wolę objął ją jedną ręką. Jego druga dłoń, jakby zupełnie automatycznie i wbrew jego woli zaczęła gładzić jej głowę. Kiedy zorientował się co robi, chciał przestać, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie tego oczekiwałaby od niego w tej sytuacji każda zapłakana dziewczyna. Kiedy gładził jej włosy i czuł jej ciało blisko swojego, pomyślał, że nie jest aż tak źle jak się spodziewał. Nie zrobiło mu się ani trochę niedobrze. Gdyby była czystej krwi mógłby nawet nazwać to uczucie całkiem przyjemnym. Cisza która między nimi zapanowała sprawiła, że poczuł się zakłopotany, doszedł więc do wniosku, że musi coś powiedzieć

- Kiedyś ci uwierzą. – Pocieszył ją, sam szczerze w to wątpiąc.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło Ginny, która wracając z boiska przechodziła właśnie obok. Dziewczyna została na boisku dłużej niż inni Gryfoni, ponieważ miała ochotę przez chwilę polatać w samotności; zastanawiała się nad tym czego chciał Malfoy od Rona i Harryego. Kiedy młodsza siostra Rona spojrzała w kierunku obściskującej się na korytarzu pary i zdała sobie sprawę, że widzi właśnie Malfoya przytulającego i głaskającego Hermionę doznała takiego szoku, że o mały włos nie zderzyła się ze ścianą, która jak jej się wydawało, nagle wyrosła tuż przed nią. Stanęła jak spetryfikowana przez samą ścianą i tylko przyglądała się z niedowierzaniem całej scenie. Nie była w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego głosu, ponieważ gardło zacisnęło jej się tak, jakby ktoś związał je sznurkiem. Widok, który właśnie się jej jawił przed oczami był ostatnią rzeczą jaką spodziewała się zobaczyć w życiu. Prędzej uwierzyłaby, że Fred i George przestaną żartować i zmienią się w statecznych urzędników ministerstwa. 'Co ta Hermiona wyprawia? Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?' Zastanawiała się zdumiona.

Kiedy Hermiona uspokoiła się trochę, odsunęła się od blondyna i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Nie powiedziałeś im o ciąży? – Zapytała cicho

- Nie.

- Naprawdę chcesz mieć to dziecko? – Zadała kolejne pytanie.

- Tak. – Odpowiedział tylko i uśmiechnął się. Poczuł w tym momencie ogromną radość, bo wiedział, że właśnie odniósł pierwsze zwycięstwo. W tym momencie Hermiona niepewnie odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

- Hermiona! – Usłyszeli przerażony głos. Odwrócili się w stronę z której dobiegał i zobaczyli zszokowaną twarz Ginny, która wreszcie odzyskała głos i była w stanie krzyknąć. Oboje skamienieli z przerażenia. Właśnie ten moment wykorzystała Ginny, aby uciec w niewiadomym kierunku. Draco i Hermiona byli zbyt zaskoczeni, aby ją gonić. Po chwili Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że być może została w tym momencie całkowicie sama. Wtedy zrozumiała, że nie ma już dla niej innego wyjścia, tylko zaufać Malfoyowi. Nie do końca wierzyła wprawdzie w czystość jego intencji, ale była gotowa zgodzić się na to, ale tylko pod jednym warunkiem.

- Zgodzisz się iść do Dumbledorea i opowiedzieć mu o tym co nam się przydarzyło i o wszystkich twoich działaniach na rozkaz Voldemorta? – Draco wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tego imienia. – Przyznasz mu się, że nosisz mroczny znak? – Draco miał wrażenie, że jego wnętrzności zatańczyły kankana, sam jednak nie był pewien, czy z nerwów, czy z radości, że wreszcie wszystko zaczęło iść po jego myśli.

- Tak. – Odpowiedział tylko.

- Wciąż nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego to robisz.

- Może szukałem pretekstu. – Odpowiedział po chwili. – Już od dawna nie wierzę, że to co robi Czarny Pan jest słuszne i nie wierzę w te brednie o czystości krwi. Do tej pory nie wiedziałem tylko jak mam się od tego odciąć. To dziecko jest dla mnie szansą na nowy start, na nowe, zupełnie inne życie. Bez tego nie mogłem tak po prostu podejść do któregoś z waszych i powiedzieć, że chcę zmienić strony. – Na twarzy Hermiony pojawił się uśmiech i Draco pogratulował sobie w myślach doskonałego kłamstwa.


	6. Nowi sojusznicy

Przepraszam, że nie odpowiedziałam na dotychczasowe komentarze, ale jestem nowa na tej stronie i nie bardzo się w niej jeszcze orientuję. Czekałam i czekałam na komentarze i myślałam, że nikt nie komentuje, a okazało się po prostu, że nie wiedziałam, gdzie ich szukać.

Bardzo dziękuję za pozytywne opinie.

Co do Sliterinu, to już poprawiłam w następnych rozdziałach na Slitherin, choć mogło się przydarzyć, że czegoś nie zauważyłam. Jeśli tak, to z góry przepraszam.

Do tej pory pisałam Sliterin, bo jakoś tak mi się samo spolszczyło, nawet nie zwróciłam na to uwagi.

Rozdział 6

Nowi sojusznicy

Kiedy zdyszana Ginny wpadła do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, rozejrzała się dookoła. Nie było w nim Harryego i Rona, dlatego dziewczyna wbiegła po schodach prowadzących do ich dormitorium, zapukała i nie czekając na odpowiedź otworzyła drzwi. W tym samym momencie omal nie zderzyła się z Nevillem, który właśnie wychodził do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Przeprosiła go tylko, po czym wpadła do pokoju i widząc, że Harry i Ron są sami z hukiem zatrzasnęła drzwi.

- Nie uwierzycie co właśnie widziałam! – Krzyknęła w odpowiedzi na ich pytające spojrzenia

- Co? – Zapytali równocześnie.

- Nie uwierzycie! Ja nadal nie mogę sama w to uwierzyć, pomimo, że widziałam na własne oczy. – Mówiąc to chodziła nerwowo w kółko i próbowała powstrzymać drżenie rąk.

- No wyduś to z siebie wreszcie. – Ponaglał ją zniecierpliwiony Ron, podejrzewając, że to jakaś głupia plotka. Ginny nie skomentowała jego nieprzyjemnego tonu, ponieważ to co chciała powiedzieć było znacznie ważniejsze

- Wracałam właśnie z boiska, kiedy niedaleko wejścia zobaczyłam Malfoya obejmującego się z Hermioną! – Popatrzyła na obu chłopców w oczekiwaniu na ich reakcję. Myślała, że zaczną krzyczeć, że to niemożliwe, że się jej przewidziało; lub będą dopytywać o szczegóły, jak dokładnie to wyglądało i jakie były okoliczności w których była świadkiem podobnej sceny; będą pytać czy jest pewna, że osoby które widziała to Malfoy i Hermiona. Ku zdumieniu Ginny ani Harry, ani Ron nie zdawali się zaskoczeni tą rewelacją. – Słyszeliście? Hermiona z Malfoyem. - Powtórzyła

- Tak, wiemy. – Odpowiedział ze smutkiem Harry.

- Jak to? – Zdziwiła ją jego odpowiedź.

- To trwa już od jakiegoś czasu – Wyjaśnił jej Ron. Nagle w głowie Ginny pojawiła się realizacja.

- Dlatego się do niej nie odzywacie? – Zapytała.

- Dlatego. Najgorsze jest to, że ona wciąż wszystkiemu zaprzecza, choć przyłapaliśmy ich już tyle razy. – Odpowiedział Ron.

- Od kiedy o tym wiecie?

- Od tego wieczoru, kiedy znalazłaś nas spetryfikowanych w pustej klasie. – Wyjaśnił Harry – Podejrzewamy, że to może trwać o wiele dłużej.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. – Stwierdziła Ginny, siadając przy tym ciężko na łóżku Rona. - Opowiedzcie mi wszystko od początku. – Poprosiła po chwili. Harry i Ron spojrzeli na siebie i każdy z nich skinął nieznacznie głową, doszli do wniosku, że skoro Ginny wie już tyle, równie dobrze mogą jej powiedzieć całą resztę.

- Wtedy w pustej klasie widzieliśmy jak się bzykali. Nie wiedzieli, że tam jesteśmy. – Rozpoczął wyjaśnienia Harry. Szczęka Ginny opadła, a jej dłoń powędrowała natychmiast do szeroko otwartych z szoku ust.

- To niemożliwe. – Wyszeptała wreszcie dziewczyna. – Może się wam przewidziało?

- Nic nam się nie przewidziało, Ginny! – Wybuchnął Ron

- Ja przypuszczałem, że to mogło być działanie jakiegoś eliksiru, ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że kilka dni wcześniej podsłuchałem ich kłótnię. Dopiero po tym co zobaczyłem w pustej klasie zdałem sobie sprawę, że kłócili się wtedy jako para, a nie wrogowie. Hermiona mówiła coś wtedy o tym, że ma czystą krew, a Malfoy temu nie zaprzeczył. Potem powiedział, że to Hermiona wpadła na to, żeby wykorzystać Stworka, żeby zwabić mnie do ministerstwa. No i potem Hermiona mówiła o tym, że są parą i że kiedyś wezmą ślub. – Kontynuował wyjaśnienia Harry.

- Ale przecież Hermiona jest mugolskiego pochodzenia. I nie wierzę, żeby to ona stała za zwabieniem Cię do ministerstwa. – Upierała się Ginny. – No i kiedy walczyliśmy w Ministerstwie była po naszej stronie.

- Też myślałem, że to jakieś bzdury, ale potem zobaczyłem jak robią takie rzeczy… - Harry nie był w stanie dokończyć, ponieważ przypomniał sobie jaki horror przeżył nie mogąc odwrócić głowy od nieświadomych jego obecności Hermiony i Malfoya. – Jeśli chodzi o Ministerstwo, to mogła dobrze grać swoją rolę. Ale Śmierciożercy wiedzieli, że jest po ich stronie, bo kiedy Dołohow rzucił na nią zaklęcie mógł użyć avady, a tego nie zrobił, mógł ją zabić, a mimo to wyszła z tego bez większych obrażeń.

- Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie wierzę. – Zaczęła zaprzeczać Ginny.

- Widzieliśmy ją później z Malfoyem jeszcze kilka razy na Mapie Huncwotów. Za każdym razem spotykali się w tej samej klasie. – Dodał Ron, kiedy jego siostra trochę się uspokoiła.

- No i Malfoy uratował ją raz przed spadającą szafą na obronie, myślał, że nikt się nie zorientował, ale my wszystko widzieliśmy. A ona potem odwiedziła go w skrzydle szpitalnym. – Zakończył Harry.

- To faktycznie trochę zbyt dużo jak na zbieg okoliczności, czy nieporozumienie. – Odpowiedziała z rezygnacją w głosie Ginny. – Wciąż jednak jakoś ciężko mi w to wszystko uwierzyć.

- Nam też. Nam też. – Odpowiedział jej tylko Ron.

- Musimy poznać całą prawdę, dlatego próbujemy teraz odkryć o co chodzi z tą czystą krwią Hermiony i czy Hermiona pomaga Malfoyowi w misji, którą zlecił mu Voldemort. Nie mamy jednak zbyt wiele. Malfoy wciąż znika z Mapy, a Hermiona jak zwykle większość czasu przesiaduje w bibliotece. Czy zadawała ci może jakieś dziwne pytania, mówiła coś podejrzanego? – Zapytał Harry

- Nie, nic takiego nie pamiętam. – Odpowiedziała mu wyraźnie przygnębiona rudowłosa dziewczyna.

- Chcieliśmy przeszukać jej rzeczy, ale nie możemy wejść do dormitorium dziewczyn. Może ty nam pomożesz?

- Chyba nie powinniśmy… - Zaczęła Ginny.

- Ginny, to może być ważne! – Zirytował się jej brat.

- Myślicie, że znajdziemy tam coś na temat jej czystej krwi? Myślę, że od tego powinniśmy zacząć. Nie wiem tylko jak sprawdzić czyjeś pochodzenie, jej mugolscy rodzicie mogli ją adoptować, albo coś.

- No właśnie też utknęliśmy z Ronem w miejscu. – Przyznał jej Harry. – Nie wiemy jak się za to zabrać.

- Może po prostu z nią porozmawiać? – Nieśmiało zapytała Ginny.

- To nie wchodzi w grę. – Zaprotestował Ron. – Ona jest bardzo inteligentna; potrafiła nas zwodzić tyle czasu. Z łatwością zamydli nam znowu oczy.

- Prawda. – Przyznała Ginny i cała trójka zamilkła zwieszając głowy i zastanawiając się nad odpowiedziami na dręczące ich pytania.

Narcyza Malfoy szła ciemnymi ulicami mugolskiego Londynu i rozglądała się dookoła. Mugolska sukienka, którą miała na sobie, powodowała duży dyskomfort u noszącej ją kobiety, bo pomimo, iż Narcyza wiedziała, że taki strój pomoże jej się stopić z otoczeniem, nie mogła przestać się czuć tak, jakby miała na sobie coś wysoce niestosownego i wręcz śmiesznego. Ponieważ był sobotni wieczór, co jakiś czas mijały ją grupki pijanych, rozwrzeszczanych młodych ludzi, którzy zataczając się fałszowali jakieś strasznie wulgarne piosenki, a czasami zagadywali do Narcyzy. Ona jednak szła dalej nie odpowiadając nic na ich zaczepki. Wolała nie wchodzić w żadne interakcje z mugolami, bo ci napawali ją obrzydzeniem i obserwując ich nienawidziła mugoli jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory. Wiedziała jednak, że znalazła się w tym strasznym miejscu z pewnego powodu; szukała mugola, który będzie odpowiedni do realizacji jej planu, niestety do tej pory żaden nie wzbudził jej zainteresowania. Najlepszy byłby bezdomny, który nie ma rodziny i przyjaciół. W tym momencie minęła słup ogłoszeniowy i coś przykuło jej uwagę. Spojrzała na wiszący na słupie obszarpany, nieruchomy, mugolski plakat i nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Z plakatu spoglądała na nią znajoma twarz. W jej głowie pojawił się nowy genialny pomysł. Postaci na zdjęciu brakowało wprawdzie tego arystokratycznego wyrazu twarzy i pięknych długich blond włosów, ale Narcyza uznała, że jak na jej potrzeby podobieństwo jest wystarczające. Kobieta doszła do wniosku, że sprawę włosów załatwi prosty czar, a szlachetność rysów i tak zauważa niewiele osób. Plakat na który się natknęła informował o spotkaniu fanów z Jasonem Isaacsem, znanym brytyjskim aktorem. Termin spotkania wyznaczony był na piętnastego kwietna, co oznaczało, że od realizacji jej planu dzieliło Narcyzę praktycznie już tylko kilkadziesiąt godzin. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do siebie, rozejrzała dookoła i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Machnęła nią niedbale, a plakat odczepił się od słupa, zwinął w rulon i wleciał wprost za jej pazuchę. Kobieta jeszcze raz rozejrzała się dookoła, a kiedy nie dostrzegła żadnych mugoli aportowała się z trzaskiem.

Hermiona i Draco stali przed kamiennymi gargulcami zastanawiając się jakiego słodkiego przysmaku jeszcze nie podali pilnującym wejścia rzeźbom. Zaczynali już tracić cierpliwość, ponieważ wymienili już chyba wszystkie słodkości od cytrynowych dropsów, przez fasolki wszystkich smaków, aż po czekoladowe żaby.

- Taka z ciebie pupilka nauczycieli, a nawet nie znasz hasła. – Wyśmiewał się Draco. Wiedział, że powinien być dla niej miły, ale po prostu nie był w stanie się opanować, żeby jej nie dokuczyć w tym momencie.

- Zamknij się Malfoy! – Chciała dodać coś jeszcze, kiedy nagle kamienne gargulce zaczęły się powoli rozsuwać. Hermiona i Draco popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni, a potem na otwierające się wejście, w którym chwilę później pojawiła się wysoka sylwetka starego brodatego czarodzieja w okularach połówkach.

- Panno Granger, panie Malfoy, co za niespodziewana wizyta. I to wspólna. Czemu zawdzięczam tą przyjemność? – Zapytał starzec uśmiechając się do nich dobrodusznie

- Dzień dobry panie dyrektorze, musimy z panem pilnie porozmawiać. – Odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona.

- Tak, tak, wejdźcie moi drodzy. – Odpowiedział dyrektor po czym odwrócił się do nich tyłem i ruszył do gabinetu. Przez ułamek sekundy Draco pomyślał, że teraz nadarzyła się idealna okazja, aby zabić starca, wystarczyło tylko szybko wyciągnąć różdżkę i uderzyć go zaklęciem w plecy. Jakie to nierozsądne ze strony Dumbledorea obracać się do ludźmi plecami. Równie szybko jak się pojawiła w jego głowie, myśl została odrzucona. Przecież Dumbledore musi go teraz chronić, pomyślał Draco i ruszył wraz z Hermioną za starym czarodziejem.

– Usiądźcie proszę. – Zaproponował Dumbledore, kiedy wszyscy weszli już do gabinetu. Machnął różdżką i przed jego biurkiem pojawiły się dwa fotele. Sam usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu za biurkiem. – No więc co was do mnie sprowadza? – Draco i Hermiona usiedli na zaoferowanych im miejscach i zaczęli rozglądać się dookoła. W gabinecie było bardzo wiele książek, tak, że Hermiona z trudem opanowała się, żeby znów nie wstać i nie sprawdzić jakie tytuły można znaleźć na półkach dyrektora. Oprócz książek w gabinecie były całe stosy magicznych przedmiotów i buteleczek z najróżniejszymi eliksirami. Na ścianie wisiały portrety byłych dyrektorów szkoły, którzy w większości udawali, że śpią. Fineas Nigellus łypał jednak jednym okiem zastanawiając się, jaka ważna sprawa sprowadza do gabinetu dyrektora jego potomka i szlamę w tym samym czasie. Na żerdzi, niedaleko biurka dyrektora stał feniks Dumbledorea Fawkes, który zajęty czyszczeniem swoich piór, zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na przybyszy.

- Chcieliśmy panu powiedzieć…- Zaczęła Hermiona.

- Mamy do powiedzenia dwie rzeczy. – Przerwał jej Draco.

- Rozumiem. Panno Granger, proszę kontynuować. – Zwrócił się do dziewczyny dyrektor

- Ja, ja nie wiem jak zacząć. – Wyjąkała wywołana do odpowiedzi, zaczerwieniła się i spojrzała na poczerniałą rękę dyrektora spoczywającą bezwładnie na blacie biurka. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć płynnie na zadane pytanie.

- Wszystko zaczęło się jakoś na przełomie lutego i marca. – Zaczął Draco, który również nie miał ochoty opowiadać nikomu o konsekwencjach działania eliksiru, któremu został poddany, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna nie będzie w stanie tego z siebie wydusić.

- To był sam koniec lutego, tuż przed urodzinami Rona. – Weszła mu w słowo dziewczyna.

– To chyba był czyjś głupi żart – Mówił dalej Draco, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co powiedziała Hermiona. – Ktoś dolał nam do napoju jakiegoś eliksiru, który sprawił, że zacząłem myśleć o Granger w taki sposób w jaki nigdy wcześniej o niej nie myślałem.

- W jaki sposób? – Dopytywał się dyrektor.

- No wie pan. – Lekko zirytował się chłopak. – Widziałem ją wszędzie w nieprzyzwoitych pozach i ubraniu, kusiła mnie, a potem znikała. W konsekwencji nie mogłem przestać o niej myśleć. – Dokończył zażenowany, a jego blada twarz pokryła się rumieńcem.

- A pani, panno Granger, miała pani podobne objawy? – Dopytywał się dyrektor.

- Tak. – Odpowiedziała cicho i podobnie jak Draco, zaczerwieniła się jak burak.

- No więc co stało się dalej?

- Sami nie wiemy jak to się stało, ale to się nasilało i w pewnym momencie nie umieliśmy się już opanować i to zrobiliśmy, kiedy przypadkiem na siebie wpadliśmy. – Wyjaśnił coraz bardziej zawstydzony Draco. Miał wprawdzie duże doświadczenie w tej sferze i rozmawiał z kolegami na takie tematy, ale nigdy nie był zmuszony uzewnętrzniać się tak przed nikim dorosłym zwłaszcza dyrektorem szkoły. Opowiedział już wprawdzie tą historię matce, ale zrobił to w liście, co było znacznie łatwiejsze.

- Coś podobnego, mój pra pra pra wnuk ze szlamą! – Zdenerwował się Fineas Nigellus, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

- Czy dalej pojawiają się te wizje? – Dopytywał dalej dyrektor.

- Nie, przeszło zaraz po…no wie pan. - Draco nie wiedział jak ma ubrać w słowa, to co chciał przekazać, żadne ze słów, których używał rozmawiając z kolegami nie pasowało do obecnej sytuacji.

- Rozumiem. – Wybawił go z kłopotu Dumbledore. – To musiał być eliksir _Effectus Cupiditas_. Czy zwracacie się do mnie po to, abym znalazł sprawcę i go ukarał? Dlaczego dopiero teraz? – Zarówno Hermiona jak i Draco znów się zaczerwienili.

- To nie to. – Mruknął Malfoy.

- A co w takim razie? – Dopytywał dyrektor

- Granger jest w ciąży. – Wypalił szybko Draco. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego jakby poczuła się zdradzona, miała nadzieję, że Ślizgon powie o tym dyrektorowi w trochę mniej dosadnych słowach.

- To nie nasza wina, to przez eliksir nie myśleliśmy o konsekwencjach. – Próbowała bronić się dziewczyna.

– Ale pan nie może nas wyrzucić! – Nagle przestraszył się chłopak

- A dlaczego panie Malfoy? – Dopytywał się dyrektor, choć na jego twarzy nie widać było nawet cienia srogości.

- To dość skomplikowane. – Odpowiedział Draco. – Wyjaśni to panu druga sprawa z którą przyszliśmy.

- Spokojnie moi drodzy. – Uspokoił ich dyrektor. – Najpierw dokończcie opowiadać, a potem zastanowimy się co zrobimy.

– To moje dziecko i nie chcę, żeby mu się coś stało. – Powiedział chłopak.

– Nawet jeśli będzie półkrwi? – Zainteresował się dyrektor.

- Tak. – Odpowiedział bez zastanowienia blondyn.

- Interesujące. – Stwierdził tylko Dumbledore.

– Potrzebujemy pana ochrony. - Kontynuował swoje wyjaśnienia Draco. – Ale zanim powiem coś więcej, najpierw musi mi pan obiecać, że nie spotkają mnie żadne negatywne konsekwencje za to, co do tej pory zrobiłem. – Postawił warunek. Bał się wyznać prawdę, ponieważ wiedział, że nieomal przyczynił się do śmierci dwojga uczniów Hogwartu, Bell i Weasleya.

- Panie Malfoy trudno obiecywać takie rzeczy nie znając sprawy, ale zobaczymy co mogę zrobić, kiedy już usłyszę całą historię. – Odpowiedział dyplomatycznie dyrektor. Draco wahał się przez chwilę; całe życie uczono go, by nie wchodzić w układy co do realizacji których warunków nie ma się pewności. Chłopak doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nie ma innego wyjścia i musi zaryzykować. Zdenerwowany do granic możliwości zacisnął dłonie na poręczach fotela na którym siedział, tak, że stały się niemal całkowicie białe z powodu braku dopływającej do nich krwi i otworzył usta, aby wszystko opowiedzieć.

- No więc dobrze. – Zaczął drżącym głosem. – Ostatniego lata zostałem wezwany do Czarnego Pana. – Oczy Hermiony rozwarły się szeroko w przerażeniu. – Oficjalnie zostałem Śmierciożercą, a potem on powierzył mi misję.

- Czyli Harry cały czas miał rację! – Wyrzuciła z siebie nie zastanawiając się nad tym co mówi Hermiona. Tymczasem Dumbledore w dalszym ciągu patrzył na Malfoya z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem.

- Tak, miał rację! – Odpowiedział zirytowany Draco. – Granger, możesz mi nie przerywać?

- Przepraszam. - Odpowiedziała zawstydzona dziewczyna.

- No więc Czarny Pan zagroził, że zabije mnie jeśli nie wykonam tego zadania. – Draco liczył na to, że jako ofiara będzie mógł liczyć na większą przychylność ze strony dyrektora.

- Na czym miało polegać to zadanie panie Malfoy? – Dopytywał się dyrektor.

- Zadanie do tej pory nie zostało wykonane, mam czas na jego realizację do końca roku szkolnego. Składa się ono z dwóch części; po pierwsze mam umożliwić Śmierciożercom dostanie się do zamku. – Wyjaśnił. – A po drugie mam pana zabić. – Dodał już dużo ciszej. Hermiona jęknęła przerażona.

- Ciekawe. – Zainteresował się nieporuszony rewelacjami Dumbledore. – A jak zamierzał pan tego dokonać?

- Śmierciożerców chciałem wpuścić przez Pokój Życzeń. Znalazłem tam starą szafę zniknięć, która prowadzi do sklepu Borgina i Burkesa. Szafa w Hogwarcie jest jednak zepsuta i przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy próbowałem ją naprawić. Do tej pory mi się to nie udało. – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ciszej, jakby wstydząc się swojej nieudolności.

- Bardzo sprytnie. – Pochwalił dyrektor, co wprawiło oboje nastolatków w kompletne zdumienie. Chłopak dodatkowo poczuł pewną satysfakcję z powodu pierwszej pochwały jaką otrzymał w związku z misją zleconą mu przez Czarnego Pana. – A jak zamierzałeś mnie zabić Draco? – Zapytał po chwili dyrektor. Chłopak zrobił się czerwony, ponieważ czuł się bardzo zakłopotany tym komu opowiada to wszystko.

- Te wypadki z Bell i Weasleyem, to nie oni byli celem. – Odparł, a jego głos całkowicie opuściła pewność siebie.

- Ron i Katie mogli przez ciebie zginąć! – Wykrzyknęła zdenerwowana Hermiona i podniosła się ze swojego miejsca.

- Nie chciałem, dobra! – Krzyknął zdenerwowany Draco. To co mówił nie było dla niego łatwe, a ona jeszcze utrudniała mu dodatkowo sprawę.

W tym samym czasie Hermiona przeklinała samą siebie w duchu, że nie uwierzyła Harryemu. Przez jej sceptycyzm mógł zginąć Ron. Była też wściekła na Malfoya, że w ogóle mógł pomyśleć o zabiciu kogokolwiek. Walczyły teraz w niej dwa wizerunki Ślizgona; jeden wizerunek bezwzględnego mordercy i drugi, który poznała niedawno. Sama już nie była pewna, który z nich jest prawdziwy. Aby nie rzucić się na Malfoya musiała tłumaczyć sobie w duchu, że nie miał wyjścia, że inaczej by zginął.

- Spokojnie panno Granger, jestem pewien, że pan Malfoy zmienił zamiary, przecież opowiada nam to wszystko. – Uspokoił ją Dumbledore. – Panie Malfoy czy działał pan sam? Jak udało się panu przekazać naszyjnik Katie? – Dopytywał się dyrektor.

- Rzuciłem imperiusa na Rosmertę, ona go jej przekazała. – Odpowiedział chłopak.

- Rosmerta! Jak mogłam na to nie wpaść! – Dziwiła się Hermiona.

- No więc wracając do sedna. – Kontynuował Draco nie zwracając uwagi na komentarz Hermiony. - Granger, z racji swojego mugolskiego pochodzenia będzie zagrożona ze strony Czarnego Pana, a co zagraża jej zagraża też mojemu dziecku, dlatego nie mogę wykonać powierzonej mi misji, ale jeśli tego nie zrobię Czarny Pan zabije mnie zaraz jak tylko wrócę na wakacje do domu. – Wyjaśnił Draco.

- To rzeczywiście trudna sytuacja. – Przyznał dyrektor, po czym zamyślił się. – Sądzę, że najbezpieczniej dla was obojga będzie, jeśli na razie ta sprawa pozostanie między nami. Nie mówcie nikomu ani o dziecku, ani o tym kto jest jego ojcem. Musicie zachować to w tajemnicy najdłużej jak się da; nawet w przyszłym roku szkolnym. Dajcie mi trochę czasu moi drodzy, a wymyślę dla ciebie Draco najlepszą kryjówkę na czas wakacji, taką, żeby Voldemort cię nie znalazł. – Draco nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek przywyknie do brzmienie tego imienia. – Skontaktuję się z wami kiedy przyjdzie czas.

- Panie dyrektorze, a co z moją nauką w szkole? – Niepewnie zapytała Hermiona.

- Chyba nie ma pani problemów z żadnym z przedmiotów panno Granger? – Zapytał dyrektor udając, że nie wie co Gryfonka ma na myśli.

- Oczywiście, że nie! – Obruszyła się dziewczyna. – Byłam tylko ciekawa, czy ze względu na mój stan będę mogła kontynuować naukę panie dyrektorze.

- Naturalnie moja droga. Dlaczego miałabyś nie móc kontynuować nauki? Myślę, że da się to wszystko jakoś ogarnąć organizacyjnie. – Uspokoił ją dyrektor i uśmiechną się pocieszająco.

- Panie dyrektorze bo jest jeszcze coś. – Niepewnie zaczęła Hermiona.

- Słucham panno Granger?

- Harry i Ron nas podobno widzieli i nie chcą teraz słuchać żadnych moich wyjaśnień. Ginny też wie. Nie odzywają się wszyscy do mnie – Ze smutkiem przyznała Hermiona – Ale nie wiedzą o dziecku – dodała po chwili. Dumbledore zamyślił się przez chwilę.

- Harry to mądry chłopak, kiedy przyjdzie właściwy moment, z nim i Weasleyami też damy sobie radę. – Hermiona poczuła zalewającą ją ulgę, od dawna czekała na takie słowa pocieszenia; w głosie Dumbledorea była taka pewność, że nawet na moment nie zwątpiła w prawdziwość tych słów. – Na razie wasza dwójka musi się nauczyć ze sobą współpracować. Musicie zapomnieć o wszystkich dzielących was różnicach, bo od teraz stoicie po tej samej stronie.

- Tak, panie dyrektorze. – Odpowiedzieli chórem.

- Czy to wszystko, moi drodzy? – Zapytał dyrektor dając im tym samym do zrozumienia, że pora opuścić gabinet, jeśli nie mają już nic więcej do dodania.

- Tak. – Odpowiedzieli równocześnie i wstali ze swoich foteli. Po chwili pożegnali się w drzwiach i wyszli z gabinetu.

- Słyszałeś wszystko? - Zapytał dyrektor, kiedy już wydawało się, że został całkiem sam w swoim gabinecie.

- Tak – odpowiedział mu głos dobiegający z ciemnego zakamarka pokoju – Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym, że młody Malfoy jest gotów zachować się w ten sposób.

- Mówiłem ci, że powinieneś bardziej w niego wierzyć. On ma czyste serce. Uważam jednak, że nie mówi nam wszystkiego i dopiero zaczyna dojrzewać. Mimo to sądzę, że wygraliśmy tą bitwę, a on niedługo wszystko zrozumie i zacznie podejmować słuszne decyzje.

- Mam taką nadzieję. – Odpowiedział głos. – I to dlatego nie od razu pogodzisz ją z jej przyjaciółmi?

- Dokładnie.

- A co z matką Draco?

- Myślę, że on nie ma nic wspólnego z tym co zrobiła.

Hermiona siedziała przy stole Gryfonów i pogrążona w głębokiej zadumie dłubała widelcem w talerzu. Pomimo, iż dzięki eliksirowi od Malfoya nie dręczyły ją już mdłości, nie miała apetytu. Nagle z zadumy wyrwało ją stado sów, które wleciały do Wielkiej Sali. Ptaki po kolei zaczęły siadać przy adresatach swoich listów i przesyłek. Jedna z sów usiadła przed Hermioną. Dziewczyna odwiązała od nogi zwierzęcia swój egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego i sięgnąwszy do kieszeni wyciągnęła monetę, którą zapłaciła ptakowi za gazetę. Rozwinęła dziennik i kiedy już miała ponownie chwycić widelec, aby dokończyć swoje śniadanie w trakcie jego czytania, nagle zamarła w bezruchu z oczami utkwionymi na pierwszej stronie. Siedzący obok niej Neiville zauważył jej dziwną reakcję.

- Hermiona? – Zainteresował się chłopak, ale nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Oczy jego koleżanki biegały teraz po jakimś tekście, który znalazła w Proroku. Neiville rozejrzał się dookoła i zdał sobie sprawę, że prawie wszyscy uczniowie, którzy również prenumerowali gazetę i właśnie ją czytali, byli równie poruszeni jakąś informacją.

- Hermiona, co się stało? – Zapytał niepewnie. Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko podała mu gazetę. Chłopak spojrzał na pierwszą stronę i również zamarł w szoku. Na samym środku strony, przeczytać można było wielki nagłówek: BELLATRIKS LESTRANGE ZNALEZIONA MARTWA. Oczy Nevillea natychmiast zaczęły skanować artykuł, który znajdował się pod spodem.

_Nasze zaufane źródło w biurze aurorów donosi, że wczoraj w godzinach późnowieczornych idąca ulicą Śmiertelnego Nokturnu czarownica natknęła się na ubrane w strój Śmierciożercy ciało kobiety. Przerażona, natychmiast wezwała odpowiednie siły, które zajęły się wyjaśnianiem sprawy. _

_Ze wstępnych ustaleń wynika, że na ciele zmarłej nie znaleziono żadnych obrażeń. Nic nie wskazuje również na to, by w ostatnim czasie znaleziona kobieta cierpiała na jakąś śmiertelną chorobę. Prawie pewne jest więc, że śmierć nastąpiła w wyniku rzucenia na zmarłą niewybaczalnego zaklęcia avada kedavra. _

_Na podstawie znalezionej przy ofierze różdżki, zmarłą zidentyfikowano jako Bellatriks Lestrange, znaną Śmierciożerczynię, która uciekła z Azkabanu, gdzie została zamknięta po zniknięciu Sami Wiecie Kogo ponad piętnaście lat temu. Tożsamość potwierdziła śledczym siostra zamordowanej, Narcyza Malfoy._

_Ta śmierć jest o tyle zagadkowa, że klątwa avada kedavra, jako zakazana przez prawo, jest używana wyłącznie przez Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, oraz jego zwolenników. Bellatriks Lestrange zawsze była znana z lojalności wobec Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Można-Wymawiać, dlatego jest wysoce nieprawdopodobne, aby to właśnie on, lub któryś z jego zwolenników byli zamieszani w to zabójstwo. Niczego jednak nie można wykluczyć, dopóki nie zostaną wyjaśnione wszystkie okoliczności śmierci Śmierciożerczyni._

_Biuro aurorów zapewnia, że robi wszystko, aby wyjaśnić tą sprawę, jednak nie jest tajemnicą, że śmierć Bellatriks Lestrange jest im na rękę i można domniemywać, że żaden z aurorów nie będzie się specjalnie przykładał do tego, aby znaleźć czarodzieja, który tak naprawdę wyświadczył im przysługę. Nieoficjalnie kilku urzędników powiedziało mi, że podejrzewają, iż za morderstwem stoją działający na własną rękę aurorzy, którzy obawiali się, że jeśli Bellatriks Lestrange zostanie złapana i po raz kolejny zamknięta w Azkabanie, znów z niego ucieknie. Czy to znaczy, że to dopiero początek i że teraz codziennie będziemy znajdować na naszych ulicach martwych Śmierciożerców? Co z pozostałymi Śmierciożercami zbiegłymi z Azkabanu?_

_Będziemy informować państwa na bieżąco o szczegółach tej fascynującej historii. RS_

Informacja o śmierci Bellatriks rozprzestrzeniała się Wielkiej Sali lotem błyskawicy i wciąż narastał szum rozmów podekscytowanych ludzi. Uczniowie, którzy jeszcze nie czytali artykułu wyrywali gazety swoim kolegom, aby na własne oczy zobaczyć siejący takie poruszenie tekst.

Draco Malfoy siedział zamyślony przed swoją gazetą. Właśnie przeczytał to co napisał dziennik i zastanawiał się jak powinien się czuć w tej sytuacji. Nie wiedział, czy powinien smucić się z powodu śmierci swojej ciotki, cieszyć, że nie żyje jedna z najbardziej zagorzałych zwolenniczek Czarnego Pana, czy bać, że tajemniczy morderca zagraża też jemu, jako temu, który również nosi na przedramieniu mroczny znak. Pozostali Ślizgoni podobnie jak on zdawali się być poruszeni najnowszymi rewelacjami, ponieważ jeśli prawdą było, że ktoś morduje Śmierciożerców, oznaczało to, że życie większości ich rodziców było zagrożona.

Odczucia uczniów z pozostałych domów były całkiem odmienne. Większość z nich uśmiechała się i żartowała ze śmierci Bellatriks, ciesząc się z tego co się stało. Wielu uważało, że to jakiś samotny mściciel, który w ten sposób postanowił rozprawić się ze zwolennikami Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Można-Wymawiać.

- Jestem przekonany, że ktoś odwala za ministerstwo czarną robotę. – Powiedział do Harryego Ron. – Najpierw to tajemnicze zniknięcie Snapea, a teraz Bellatriks. Ciekaw jestem który będzie następny. – Dodał z uśmiechem.

- Masz rację. To na pewno nie Voldemort. – Zgodził się z nim Harry. - Dziś w nocy znów znalazłem się w jego głowie. Był wściekły, rzucał criciatusem we wszystkich Śmierciożerców, którzy mu się nawinęli. Nie wiedziałem co go tak złości. Teraz to jasne, chodziło mu o śmierć Bellatriks.

- Tak czy inaczej, mamy jeden problem mniej z głowy. – Spuentował Ron i wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

W ciemnej celi lochów dworu Malfoyów panował przejmujący chłód. Draco siedział skulony na zimnej posadzce. Jego ubranie było całe w strzępach, a ciało przemarznięte i obolałe od rzuconych wcześniej na nie klątw Śmierciożerców. Draco spoglądał w prawie niewidoczne w ciemności drzwi celi. Dochodzące zza nich kroki sprawiały, że ze strachu czuł w gardle olbrzymią gulę. Miał przeczucie, że kiedy drzwi się otworzą nie będzie go czekało nic dobrego. Już kilka sekund później okazało się, że miał rację. Usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza, a potem drzwi otworzyły się wpuszczając do wnętrza snop światła. W pierwszej chwili światło oślepiło chłopaka i nie widział, kto stoi na progu. Jednak już po chwili jego wzrok przywykł do nowych warunków i zobaczył wchodzących do środka Dołohova i Avereygo. Tuż za nimi kroczyła kolejna postać. Kiedy Draco spojrzał w jej twarz, ciarki przeszły go po plecach. Stał przed nim Czarny Pan na którego niemal pozbawionej ludzkich rysów twarzy widniała tylko wściekłość.

- I co Draco, warto było mnie zdradzić dla tej szlamy? – Z naciskiem zapytał czerwonooki.

- Panie ja musiałem, nie miałem wyjścia. – Wydukał cicho Draco.

- Cisza! Nie będę słuchał twoich żałosnych wyjaśnień! Najpierw mnie zdradziłeś, a teraz zabiłeś moją najwierniejszą…

- Panie, to nie ja! – Gwałtownie zaprzeczył Draco.

- A skąd ja mogę być tego pewien? Skoro mogłeś zdradzić, mogłeś też zabić Bellatriks. – Mówiąc to czarodziej wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na Draco.

- Panie, proszę… - Błagał Draco, ale ten zdawał się niewzruszony jego prośbami.

- Avada kedavra – Wycedził przez zęby wężousty i zielony promień pomknął w kierunku blondyna.

Draco otworzył oczy. Jego całe ciało zlane było potem, a ręce trzęsły się jeszcze ze strachu. Kiedy wreszcie się uspokoił poczuł ogromną złość. Dlaczego musiał przez to wszystko przechodzić. Kiedy wreszcie uda mu się w spokoju przespać noc. Dlaczego ta szlama znów komplikowała mu życie. Co będzie jeśli Czarny Pan naprawdę go znajdzie i zabije za zdradę? Nie chciał umierać. Najgorsze było to, że nie chcąc umrzeć musiał tak ryzykować, nie miał innego wyjścia. Były tylko dwie drogi: pewna śmierć, jeśli wykona zadanie dla Czarnego Pana i szlama zginie razem z innymi uczniami mugolskiego pochodzenia, kiedy Śmierciożercy wedrą się do zamku i prawie pewna śmierć, jeśli nie wykona zadania i nadal będzie bronił szlamy. Bał się że rozwiązanie, które wymyśli Dumbledore, aby go chronić nie będzie bezpieczne. Czy nie był z góry skazany na śmierć niezależnie od tego, którą drogę by wybrał? I jeszcze ta cholerna irytująca szlama wokół której musiał chodzić na palcach. Kiedy to wszystko wreszcie się skończy? Draco był już zmęczony nie tylko psychicznie, ale i fizycznie, ponieważ wciąż powtarzające się koszmary sprawiały, że budził się w środku nocy, a potem przepełniony licznymi obawami nie mógł zasnąć. Aby się wyspać co jakiś czas przed snem wypijał eliksir bezsennego snu, ale mimo to pod jego oczami wciąż pogłębiały się sine cienie. Miał nadzieję, że niedługo wydarzy się coś, co choć odrobinę poprawi jego sytuację, coś co da mu choć promień nadziei.

Ponieważ przez dręczące go koszmary Draco nie mógł spać, jeszcze przed śniadaniem wybrał się do biblioteki. Postanowił napisać esej na eliksiry, który miał oddać za trzy dni i nie chciał, żeby przeszkadzały mu nachalne Ślizgonki, próbujące pocieszać go po śmierci ciotki. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, usiadł przy jednym ze stojących w rogu sali stołów, wyciągnął pergamin oraz książki i zabrał się za pisanie. Zupełnie nie mógł się skupić na tym co robił, bo jego myśli wciąż biegły w stronę ostatnich wydarzeń. Kiedy zastanawiał się nad swoją sytuacją, nagle poczuł obok czyjąś obecność i oderwał wzrok od nieomal pustego pergaminu.

- Cześć. – Niepewnie przywitała go będąca przyczyną jego większości kłopotów Gryfonka.

- Co tu robisz? – Zapytał zirytowany jej obecnością. – Nikt nie powinien widzieć nas razem.

- Chciałam tylko wiedzieć jak się czujesz. – Jej twarz zalała się rumieńcem. – To była twoja ciotka. Byłeś z nią blisko?

- Co cię to obchodzi? – Odwarkną. – Czy nie powinnaś teraz oblewać z innymi Gryfonami jej śmierci?

- To, że za nią nie przepadałam, nie znaczy, że nie rozumiem, że ty możesz traktować to wszystko inaczej. – Odpowiedziała spokojnie siadając na krześle po drugiej stronie stołu.

- Nie musisz się martwić, jestem dużym chłopcem i dam sobie radę. – Próbował ją zbyć.

- Przepraszam, że zapytałam. – W głosie Hermiony dało się słyszeć delikatną nutkę urazy. – Pomyślałam, że dość masz Ślizgonów, którzy składają ci kondolencje rozwodząc się nad tym jaka to wielka strata dla Śmierciożerców. Ja chciałam tylko wiedzieć co tak naprawdę czujesz. – Wyjaśniła, równocześnie wstając ze swojego miejsca.

- Nie było łatwo ją lubić, czy kochać. Bardziej martwię się o moją matkę i jak ona to przeżywa. Nie ma teraz przy sobie nikogo bliskiego, a ciotka Bella była przecież jej siostrą. – Odpowiedział, kiedy Hermiona już odwracała się, żeby odejść. Gryfonka pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Czyli twoja mama jest dla ciebie ważna? – Raczej stwierdziła niż zapytała. – Jak myślisz co zrobi, kiedy dowie się o dziecku?

- Nie wiem. Ona mnie kocha, ale drugą ze swoich sióstr skreśliła z tego samego powodu.

- Nie boisz się tego?

- Granger, nie prosiłem cię o prywatną sesję terapeutyczną. – Zirytował się Draco, kiedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę w jaką rozmowę dał się wciągnąć. - Już podjąłem decyzję i liczę się z jej konsekwencjami. A to jak sobie z tym radzę, to nie twoja sprawa. Nie zawracaj mi głowy, muszę skończyć esej na eliksiry. – Hermiona pokiwała tylko głową.

- Jak chcesz, ale gdybyś chciał pogadać, daj mi znać. – Odpowiedziała odchodząc. Złożyła mu tą propozycję nie tylko dlatego, żeby mu pomóc uporać się z tym co go dręczy, ale również po to, by sama mogła zrozumieć co siedzi w jego głowie i dlaczego wybrał dziecko, wiedząc, że może przez to stracić własną matkę i wszystkie osoby, które były mu do tej pory najbliższe. Poza tym, czy Malfoy nie był przywiązany do pieniędzy, które mieli jego rodzice? Jeśli usuną go z drzewa genealogicznego, czy nie straci tych milionów galeonów, którymi zawsze lubił się chwalić? Hermiona postanowiła już, że da mu szansę, ale wciąż nie potrafiła do końca mu zaufać, cały czas coś jej tu nie pasowało. Jakoś nie mogła uwierzyć, że Malfoy był gotów poświęcić tak wiele dla tego dziecka.

W tym samym czasie Draco zastanawiał się nad tym co powiedział Gryfonce. Prawdą było, że martwił się co czuje teraz jego matka, zdana na łaskę Czarnego Pana, bez żadnej bliskiej osoby obok. Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że boi się o własne życie będąc w bezpiecznym Hogwarcie, a jego matka jest co dzień narażona na gniew Czarnego Pana.

Dziwił się, że Granger interesuje to wszystko. Na jej miejscu cieszyłby się ze śmierci Bellatriks i nie zastanawiał nad tym co czuje w tej sytuacji jej siostrzeniec. Po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę, że nie rozumie Gryfonów i ich sposobu myślenia.

Tego samego dnia, podczas śniadania, Draco dostał list od matki. Nie dokończywszy posiłku, wstał od stołu i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Przechodząc koło miejsc zajmowanych przez Gryfonów zauważył, że Granger rozmawia z Seamusem Finniganem; śmieje się razem z nim i żartuje na jakiś temat. Poczuł nutę irytacji. Drażniło go, że ona może zachowywać się tak swobodnie i beztrosko w momencie, kiedy mają na głowie taki problem. Zdusił w sobie jednak to uczucie i nie zastanawiając się dłużej na ten temat, wyszedł na korytarz i skierował się w stronę dziedzińca. Nie chciał, by któryś ze Ślizgonów zajrzał mu przez ramię, kiedy będzie czytał list, bo mogły się w nim znajdować jakieś informacje, których nie powinni poznać koledzy z jego domu. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, znalazł najbardziej odległą ławkę, usiadł i rozwinął zwój przysłanego przez matkę pergaminu.

_Drogi synku!_

_Zapewne wiesz już z Proroka o śmierci ciotki Belli. Chciałam Ci tylko napisać, żebyś się nie martwił, bo jakoś to znoszę. Ciotka Bella nie była zbyt lubiana i miała wielu wrogów i jestem pewna, że to musiało skończyć się w ten sposób prędzej czy później. Nasza trójka (Ty, tata i ja) jest wciąż cała i to jest najważniejsze._

_Mam nadzieję, że śmierć Belli za bardzo Cię nie przygnębiła, bo ty musisz teraz skupić się na swoim zadaniu i ochronie dziewczyny. _

_Cieszę się, że nareszcie udało ci się zrobić jakieś postępy w tej sprawie i że masz tak ważnego sojusznika jak sam Dumbledore._

_Wierzę, że wszystko się ułoży i że sprawy zaczną iść wreszcie we właściwym kierunku. _

_Chciałam Ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że ostatnio w naszej rodzinie przydarzają się nie tylko złe rzeczy. Nie chcę pisać w liście o co chodzi, bo lepiej jeśli będziesz miał niespodziankę. Spotkajmy się Pod Świńskim Łbem w trakcie kolejnej Twojej wyprawy do Hogsmeade. Jestem pewna, że po naszym spotkaniu Twój humor będzie równie dobry jak mój w tej chwili._

_Mama_

Draco zdziwił się z jaką obojętnością jego matka pisała o śmierci swojej siostry. Wiedział, że nigdy nie były wobec siebie zbyt serdeczne, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie czuły względem siebie jakiegoś rodzaju siostrzanej miłości. Po chwili chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że matka udaje taką twardą nie chcąc go martwić swoim stanem. W tym momencie nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Postanowił, że kiedy spotka się z matką, przyciśnie ją i dowie się co tak naprawdę czuje, a potem pomoże jej się uporać z bólem, który z całą pewnością w tym momencie odczuwa. Kiedy doszedł do takiego wniosku zaczął zastanawiać się o jakiej niespodziance pisała jego matka. Wiedział, że nie wspomniałaby mu o tym, gdyby to była byle bzdura. Ale jaką niespodziankę mogła mieć dla niego matka w momencie kiedy dookoła piętrzyły się tylko same problemy, a każdy dzień dominował strach o to, czy uda im się przetrwać tą całą zawieruchę?

W tym samym czasie Hermiona martwiła się nie tylko tym, że nie do końca rozumie motywacje którymi kieruje się Draco, ale i swoim stanem. Do tej pory nie zdobyła się, aby odwiedzić skrzydło szpitalne, choć wiedziała, że pani Pomfrey powinna wiedzieć o jej ciąży i skontrolować, czy dziecko rozwija się prawidłowo. Hermiona zawsze była rozsądna, ale w tym przypadku rozsądek ją zawodził. Wstydziła się powiedzieć szkolnej uzdrowicielce, że spodziewa się dziecka. Dumbledore to było zupełnie co innego. Po pierwsze Malfoy był z nią kiedy mówili to dyrektorowi, a po drugie stary czarodziej nie zwykł nikomu robić wyrzutów, zamiast tego skupiał się raczej na rozwiązywaniu problemów. Pomfrey nie tylko palnęłaby Hermionie gadkę o tym jak nieodpowiedzialnie się zachowała, ale również wypytywałaby ją o ojca dziecka, a tej informacji Hermiona nie mogła jej przecież udzielić, jeszcze nie teraz; im mniej osób wiedziało o całej sprawie, tym lepiej. Hermiona zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że wizyta w skrzydle szpitalnym jest nieunikniona i prędzej czy później pani Pomfrey musi się dowiedzieć. Szła więc teraz w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego i miała wrażenie, że jej nogi są jak z waty; była tak zdenerwowana, że każdy krok przychodził jej z wielkim trudem. Kiedy wreszcie dotarła do prowadzących do skrzydła szpitalnego drzwi, przystanęła próbując zebrać w sobie całą gryfońską odwagę. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i nacisnęła na klamkę. Kiedy stanęła na progu, zauważyła, że sala szpitalna nie jest pusta. Na łóżku naprzeciwko drzwi leżał jakiś pierwszoroczny Puchon o zielonej twarzy, który najprawdopodobniej padł ofiarą czyjegoś głupiego żartu. Kilka łóżek dalej leżała trochę starsza Krukonka, która sądząc po pocie oblewającym jej twarz cierpiała na jakąś czarodziejską chorobę powodującą wysoką gorączkę. Zajętych było jeszcze kilka innych łóżek z których zerkały teraz na nią zaciekawione twarze uczniów.

- Panno Granger. – Przywitał ją głos Pomfrey. – Co pani tu robi? Czy coś się stało? – Zapytała czarownica podchodząc do Hermiony. – Gryfonka poczuła, że zaczyna ogarniać ją panika. Nie chciała, żeby wszyscy przebywający w sali szpitalnej uczniowie usłyszeli co miała do powiedzenia.

- Oj nie, nic, to nie jest takie pilne, a widzę, że jest pani zajęta, przyjdę innym razem. – Wyjąkała i odwróciła się na pięcie, aby wyjść.

- Nonsens moja droga, nie jestem taka zajęta. Powiedz mi co się stało, na pewno damy sobie z tym radę. – Usłyszała za plecami głos Pomfrey. Nie zatrzymała się jednak, tylko co sił w nogach pobiegła do biblioteki. Kiedy się już tam znalazła, sprawdzając czy nikt jej nie obserwuje odszukała odpowiednią półkę i wybrała z niej kilka książek, po czym zaszyła się w najciemniejszym kącie. Książki po które sięgnęła odnosiły się do medycznych zaklęć diagnostycznych. Kiedy wynotowała zaklęcia, które były jej w tym momencie potrzebne, odłożyła książki na półkę i zabrała się za wyszukiwanie innych dotyczących ciąży i jej przebiegu. Na początek wybrała najgrubszą z książek. Jednak zanim usiadła przy stole, aby zabrać się za jej czytanie rozejrzała się jeszcze raz dookoła i transmutowała okładkę książki tak, że wyglądała teraz identycznie jak podręcznik do numerologii.

Hermiona spędziła w bibliotece całe popołudnie, a kiedy wróciła do swojego dormitorium, natychmiast zaszyła się w toalecie, gdzie korzystając ze swoich notatek po kolei rzuciła na siebie wszystkie zanotowane zaklęcia diagnostyczne. Uspokoiła się po tym nieco, ponieważ żadne z zaklęć nie wskazywało na żadne nieprawidłowości i jeśli rzucone zostały prawidłowo, można było domniemywać, że nie ma się o co martwić. Hermiona wiedziała, że jest równie dobra z zaklęć jak i z innych przedmiotów i najprawdopodobniej nie popełniła żadnej pomyłki. Z łatwością więc przyszło jej przekonanie siebie samej, że wizyta w skrzydle szpitalnym nie jest w tym momencie niezbędna i że może poczekać jeszcze trochę zanim wyjawi pani Pomfrey swój sekret. Dużo spokojniejsza wróciła do dormitorium i wrzuciła kartkę z zaklęciami diagnostycznymi do swojego kufra.

Kilka dni później odbyła się wyczekiwana od kilku tygodni wyprawa uczniów do Hogsmeade. Draco wszedł do Świńskiego Łba i rozejrzał się dookoła. Dostrzegł Narcyzę przy tym samym stoliku, przy którym znalazł ją ostatnim razem. Teraz jednak kobieta nie była sama. Siedziała koło niej ciemna zakapturzona postać. Kaptur nasunięty był tak głęboko, że nie widać było twarzy towarzysza Narcyzy. Draco zaniepokoił się lekko, ale podszedł do stolika i usiadł na wolnym miejscu. Kiedy siedział już wygodnie, nie wiedział jak zapytać o to z kim ma do czynienia i o co tu chodzi. Zanim jednak zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek dostrzegł dłonie tajemniczej postaci. Na jednym z palców połyskiwał dobrze mu znany złoty sygnet z wężem wygrawerowanym na malachitowym oczku. Draco spojrzał w twarz swojej matki na której gościł teraz szeroki uśmiech. Draco odpowiedział jej równie szerokim uśmiechem i znów spojrzał na zakapturzoną postać. Narcyza miała rację, nastrój Draco wyraźnie się poprawił, tak, że zapomniał na moment o wszystkich piętrzących się kłopotach i fatalnej sytuacji w której się znalazł.

- Jak? – Zapytał chłopak wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko.

- To wszystko przebiegłość i ślizgoński spryt twojej matki. – Odezwał się zakapturzony mężczyzna.

- Oj nie przesadzaj. – Przerwała mu kobieta. – Jestem beznadziejna, nawet nie umiem rzucić avady.

- Nie przejmuj się kochanie, w tej sytuacji to nie było takie proste. Myślę, że na twoim miejscu miałbym podobne trudności. – Usprawiedliwiał ją Lucjusz.

- O czym mówicie? – Zainteresował się chłopak. – I wciąż nie rozumiem jak. Nie było żadnej informacji w Proroku, że uciekłeś z Azkabanu.

- Bo ja nadal tam jestem. – Powiedział wyraźnie ucieszony z czegoś Lucjusz. Draco zrobił minę wyrażającą absolutny brak zrozumienia.

- W tym momencie nie ważne jak. – Odpowiedziała mu matka. – Ważne, że znów jesteśmy razem.

- To najlepsza niespodzianka jaka tylko może być. – Stwierdził Draco.

- Cieszę się, że sprawiłam ci taką radość. – Powiedziała Narcyza i spojrzała na syna z czułością. – Nie oznacza to jednak, że teraz nasze problemy same się rozwiążą. – Zmieniła temat. - Mówiłam już tacie o wszystkim i nasz plan nie uległ zmianie. Najważniejsze, że szlama się zgodziła.

- Plan planem, ale ja wciąż nie rozumiem jak Draco mógł dopuścić do takiej sytuacji. Synu jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego? Ze szlamą? – Przerwał jej mąż. Draco poczuł się bardzo zawstydzony i spuścił głowę nie chcąc w tym momencie patrzeć na ojca.

- Lucjuszu, nie zadręczaj go. Wiesz dobrze, że to nie była jego wina. Nikt nie byłby w stanie oprzeć się działaniu takiego potężnego eliksiru. Wszyscy popełniamy błędy, a on nawet nie miał wpływu na to co zrobił.

- Ale jak on mógł być tak nieostrożny, jak mógł pozwolić, by ktoś dodał ten eliksir do jego napoju? – Nie ustępował Lucjusz.

- Przepraszam, to była tylko chwila. – Cicho odpowiedział Draco.

- Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. – Próbowała zakończyć temat Narcyza. – Powiedz mi synku, czy ostatnio wydarzyło się w szkole coś, co może mieć dla nas znaczenie?

- Nie, raczej nie. – Draco zamyślił się. – Możecie mi powiedzieć, czy śmierć ciotki Belli ma coś wspólnego z zaginięciem Snapea? Wciąż go nie odnaleźli i wszyscy Ślizgoni zastanawiają się nad tym. – Dodał po chwili.

- Wiemy na ten temat to samo co ty. Kazali mi zidentyfikować Bellę kiedy ją znaleźli, ale kiedy to zrobiłam nie dali mi żadnych dodatkowych wyjaśnień, więc wiem tyle samo co wszyscy, którzy czytali artykuł w Proroku. – Wyjaśniła Narcyza.

- Wszyscy w Slitherinie boją się, że ktoś morduje Śmierciożerców i że ich rodzice, albo oni będą następni.

- Co za bzdura! – Obruszył się Lucjusz. – Poza tym, skąd przypuszczenia, że Snape nie żyje?

- Jeśli żyje, to w takim razie gdzie jest? – Zapytał wciąż nieprzekonany Draco.

- Synku nie martw się tym teraz. Skoncentruj się lepiej na obronie szlamy i przekonywaniu jej do siebie, a my z tatą zajmiemy się całą resztą. – Odpowiedziała mu matka.

- Tato, czy wiesz o jakiej broni mówi przepowiednia?

- Analizowałem treść przepowiedni wielokrotnie i muszę przyznać, że nie mam pojęcia co to za broń. Nasza rodzina musiała zapomnieć o niej bardzo dawno temu, więc ciekaw jestem jak tobie ma udać się ją odnaleźć.

- Myślicie, że powinienem zacząć jej szukać? Gdzie mam zacząć?

- Myślę, że przepowiednia mówi raczej o tym, że znajdziesz tą broń przez przypadek, ale tylko wtedy jeśli będziesz się trzymał blisko szlamy. – Wyjaśnił Lucjusz, a Draco tylko przytaknął głową ze zrozumieniem. - Wracając do twojego zadania. Czy szlama ufa ci już całkowicie? – Zmienił temat Lucjusz.

- Nie jestem pewien. Wciąż zadaje pytania dlaczego to robię i dlaczego jestem w stanie pogodzić się z tym, że odwrócicie się ode mnie, kiedy się o tym dowiecie.

- Wścibska smarkula! – Zirytował się Lucjusz. – Powinna się cieszyć, że podjąłeś taką decyzję i nie zastanawiać nad tym dlaczego. – Lucjusz zamyślił się. - Rozmawiając z nią musisz powtarzać jej jakimi jesteśmy strasznymi rodzicami i jak cieszysz się, że się od nas uwolnisz. – Dodał po chwili z poważną miną.

- To będzie trudne. – Powiedział Draco i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – A myślicie, że tak łatwo uwierzy w to, że bez żalu jestem w stanie zrezygnować z rodzinnej fortuny?

- Nie musisz. – Odpowiedziała Narcyza. - Alfard Black, brat twojego dziadka Cygnusa Blacka nie miał żony ani dzieci. Zmarł kiedy miałeś pięć lat. Ponieważ cię uwielbiał w testamencie przekazał cały swój majątek właśnie tobie. Do dnia twoich siedemnastych urodzin wszystkie jego pieniądze znajdują się w naszej rodzinnej skrytce w Gringocie. Wyrzekniemy się ciebie kiedy już będziesz miał siedemnaście lat, a wtedy ta część majątku zostanie automatycznie zdeponowana w twojej prywatnej skrytce. To samo tyczy się jego domu i kilku skrzatów domowych, które obecnie służą w dworze Malfoyów. To całkiem spory majątek, bo wuj Alfard miał smykałkę do interesów i zamiast tylko wydawać to, co sam odziedziczył, inwestował pieniądze i pomnożył swój pierwotny majątek wielokrotnie. Prawie jedna trzecia majątku naszej rodziny, to pieniądze które dostałeś po jego śmierci. – Wyjaśniła Narcyza. – Będziesz miał więc miliony galeonów nawet jeśli zerwiesz z nami kontakty. Możesz opowiedzieć o tym szlamie, a wtedy zbliży się do ciebie jeszcze bardziej licząc na awans społeczny.

- Raczej zacznie marzyć o tym, by być ze mną, żeby uwolnić moje skrzaty domowe. – Draco roześmiał się.

- I właśnie dlatego szlamy nie powinny żyć wśród prawdziwych czarodziejów. - Lucjusz skrzywił się z niesmakiem a jego żona pokiwała głową w pełni rozumiejąc i podzielając zdanie swojego męża.

- Z wami wszystko wydaje mi się takie łatwe. – Wyznał Draco po krótkiej ciszy, która zapanowała przy stole.

- Razem tworzymy drużynę idealną. – Roześmiała się Narcyza. Draco nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Większość nastolatków nie ceniła czasu spędzanego z rodzicami, jednak w przypadku Malfoyów było zupełnie inaczej. Draco mógł opowiedzieć im o wszystkim, bo byli jedynymi ludźmi na świecie, którym ufał i z których zdaniem się liczył. Uważał, że w trójkę stanowią rodzinę idealną, a jego rodzice są najlepszym małżeństwem jakie tylko może istnieć. Pomimo, że każde z nich miało swoje zdanie i nieraz mieli inny pogląd na pewne sprawy, zawsze dochodzili do kompromisu. Na zewnątrz nigdy nie pokazali, że się ze sobą w czymś nie zgadzają, tylko przyjmowali wspólny front we wszystkich sprawach. Matka często ustępowała ojcu, ale i on zgadzał się na wiele jej pomysłów. Draco marzył o tym, żeby kiedyś znaleźć dziewczynę z którą będzie się tak dobrze dogadywał. Na razie żadna ze Ślizgonek, które poznał bliżej nie spełniała jego wymagań, bo większość z nich patrzyła na niego z zachwytem i gotowa była zrobić wszystko czego tylko od nich zażądał, żadna z nich nawet nie próbowała być jego partnerką, która będzie prawdziwym wsparciem w sytuacjach takich jak ta. Właśnie dlatego Draco często wykorzystywał uwielbienie jakim darzyły go dziewczyny z jego domu, ale o żadnej z nich nie myślał poważnie.

Godzinę później Draco pożegnał się z rodzicami. Przed powrotem do zamku musiał jeszcze kupić nowe pióro, oraz kilka innych przyborów szkolnych. Chciał również wstąpić do sklepu ze sprzętem do quidditcha, oraz Miodowego Królestwa.

Idąc jedną z ulic miasteczka zobaczył Granger. Dziewczyna nie widziała go, ponieważ zajęta była rozmową z Seamusem Finniganem. Oboje żartowali i śmiali się. W pewnym momencie chłopak chwycił jej dłoń i podniósł do ust całując jej grzbiet. W Draco wezbrała złość. 'Jak ona śmie!' Zastanawiał się. 'Jest ze mną w ciąży, a flirtuje z jakimś cholernym Gryfonem. Co, jeśli to jest poważniejsze niż się wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka? Ona nie ma prawa się tak zachowywać!' Draco miał ochotę podejść do dziewczyny i powiedzieć jej co o tym myśli, ale uświadomił sobie, że po pierwsze nie może zrobić teraz sceny, bo wszyscy zorientują się co ich łączy, a po drugie przecież sam jej powiedział, że nie są parą, więc teoretycznie Granger ma prawo flirtować z kim jej się podoba. Ta myśl wcale go nie uspokoiła, ale nie widząc innego wyjścia postanowił zignorować to co zobaczył i wszedł do sklepu Derwisza i Bangesa.


	7. Nowy plan

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze i proszę o więcej _

_Mam nadzieję, że osoby, które nie chcą widzieć Draco jako „przesłodzonego lowelasa" nie będą rozczarowane rozwojem tej postaci w późniejszych rozdziałach mojego opowiadania, bo niestety, żeby pchnąć sprawy między nim i Hermioną do przodu, postać Draco musiała trochę pójść w tym kierunku. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie przesadziłam, bo też nie podobają mi się opowiadania, kiedy Draco idzie za bardzo w tym kierunku, robiąc się przez to zupełnie nie w charakterze. Napiszcie mi, czy nie przesadziłam i czy postaci wyszły mi podobne do tych stworzonych przez J. . Z góry dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. _

Rozdział 7

Nowy Plan

W ciągu kolejnych dni Draco irytowało coraz bardziej zachowanie Hermiony. Nie dość, że coraz częściej widywał ją z Finniganem, to jeszcze musiał się martwić o jej, jego zdaniem, niefrasobliwe podejście do ciąży. Zadręczał ją o to za każdym razem kiedy tylko udało mu się ją spotkać, a dookoła nie było żadnych świadków. Wyrzucał jej, że nosi na raz za dużo książek, albo że za mało je lub inne tego typu rzeczy.

Hermiona szła teraz przez błonia kierując się do chatki Hagrida. Ostatnio rzadko u niego bywała, ponieważ nie chciała z nim poruszać tematu Harryego i Rona. Do tej pory odwiedzali go w trójkę i półolbrzym na pewno zapytałby w końcu dlaczego już nie przychodzą do niego razem. Dziewczyna postanowiła jednak stawić mu wreszcie czoła, ponieważ Hagrid przeżywał ostatnio ciężkie chwile i chciała go wesprzeć. Wiedziała też, że jeśli całkiem przestanie go odwiedzać, ten obrazi się na nią, tak jak na początku roku, kiedy zrozumiał, że ani Hermiona, ani żaden z jej przyjaciół nie zdecydowali się kontynuować prowadzonych przez niego lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Gryfonka mijała właśnie wielką sosnę stojącą nad jeziorem, kiedy dogonił ją Draco.

- Gdzie idziesz Granger? – Zapytał.

- Nie twoja sprawa. – Odpowiedziała zła, że znowu będzie zawracał jej głowę jakimiś bzdurami na temat tego co powinna, a czego nie.

- Nie bądź taka opryskliwa, grzecznie zapytałem. – Odpowiedział w środku gotując się ze złości.

- Idę do Hagrida, Aragog jest bardzo chory i Hagrid potrzebuje teraz wsparcia.

- Idziesz do tego półgłówka, bo olbrzymi pająk jest chory! Ty naprawdę masz nie po kolei w głowie. Może założysz jakieś stowarzyszenie zajmujące się ratowaniem umierających akromantuli. – Zadrwił z niej.

- Hagrid nie jest głupkiem! – Zdenerwowała się – A jeśli pijesz do W.E.S.Z., to uważam, że to bardzo ważne, by uświadomić czarodziejom jak straszne życie wiodą skrzaty domowe. Lepiej wracaj do zamku, wolałabym, żeby Hagrid nie zobaczył nas razem. – Hermiona wciąż pamiętała o tym, że Draco w trzeciej klasie stał się powodem wielkich kłopotów olbrzyma i prawie doprowadził do śmierci Hardodzioba, hipogryfa, który był pod opieką Hagrida.

- Nie mów mi co mam robić – Obruszył się Ślizgon – Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o lekcjach teleportacji.

- Jaki masz problem z teleportacją? – Zapytała wściekła, przystając na chwilę.

- Nie powinnaś kontynuować lekcji, to niebezpieczne. – Wyjaśnił. - Nigdy nie zastanawiałaś się, co się może wydarzyć jeśli się rozszczepisz? Nie widziałaś co stało się z nogą Hanny Abbot? – Na samą myśl, że Granger mogłaby się rozszczepić z dzieckiem, wnętrzności Draco zatańczyły kankana.

- Jestem w pełni świadoma tego co robię. Do tej pory nie rozszczepiłam się ani razu i udaje mi się wylądować w obręczy za każdym razem. Nigdy nie zostawiłam za sobą nawet paznokcia. – Odpowiedziała urażona.

- Wiem, jak zwykle jesteś perfekcyjna. – Powiedział z przekąsem - Ale zawsze może zdarzyć się ten jeden raz.

- Mnie się nie przydarzy. – Obruszyła się.

- Ale chyba nie chcesz podchodzić do egzaminu? Ćwiczenia w zamkniętej sali w Hogwarcie to co innego niż egzamin w Hogsmeade.

- Ależ oczywiście, że zamierzam do niego podejść. Zamierzam go również zdać. Wszystkie książki mówią, że teleportacja w ciąży jest absolutnie bezpieczna. – Powiedziała kategorycznym tonem.

- Dlaczego znowu to robisz? Dlaczego mi to robisz? – Denerwował się coraz bardziej chłopak

- Dlaczego tobie to robię? – Zdziwiła się – Może po prostu jesteś zazdrosny, że ty jeszcze nie będziesz mógł podejść do egzaminu

- Nie jestem zazdrosny! – Wykrzyczał, kiedy Hermiona przyspieszyła kroku zostawiając go w tyle. – Głupia Szlama. – Dodał z jeszcze większą złością w głosie, kiedy miał pewność, że Hermiona odeszła już na tyle daleko, że go nie usłyszy.

Harry, Ron i Ginny siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów i rozmawiali szeptem.

- Naprawdę muszę? – Zapytał z miną cierpiętnika Ron.

- Oj nie marudź. – Odpowiedziała mu jego siostra. – To ja mam najgorsze zadanie.

- Mówisz tak, bo to nie ty musisz spędzić całe popołudnie z Lavender. – Odpowiedział jej wciąż niezadowolony.

- Ron, dobrze wiesz, że teraz jest najlepszy moment. – Cierpliwie wyjaśnił Harry. – Parvati umówiła się na błoniach z Padmą, a Hermiona jest w bibliotece.

- Wiem, wiem. Taka sytuacja może się szybko nie powtórzyć. – Odpowiedział z rezygnacją rudzielec.

- Ron, dlaczego z nią nie zerwiesz, skoro tak ci działa na nerwy, przecież unikasz jej już od dawna? – Zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

- Nie bardzo wiem co miałbym jej powiedzieć. – Przyznał Ron.

- Myślę, że powinieneś… - Zaczęła Ginny, ale nie skończyła, bo rama od portretu Grubej Damy otworzyła się i do środka weszła Lavender.

- Ron! – Wykrzyknęła ucieszona. – Wszędzie cię szukam.

- Cześć Lavender. – Odpowiedział Ron z przyklejonym do twarzy sztucznym uśmiechem. – Skoro już mnie znalazłaś, to może przejdziemy się na spacer nad jezioro? – Wydukał po chwili ponaglany spojrzeniami Harryego i Ginny.

- Cudowny pomysł! – Ucieszyła się dziewczyna i podbiegła do Rona, aby dać mu soczystego całusa w usta. Ron wstał powoli, chwycił ją za rękę i z miną konkurującą z wyrazem twarzy Snapea obserwującego poczynania Nevillea na eliksirach, wyprowadził ją z pokoju wspólnego.

- Dobrze Ginny, ja będę tu siedział i pilnował, czy nie wracają Parvati lub Hermiona. – Ginny przytaknęła tylko i natychmiast wbiegła po schodach wiodących do dormitorium dziewcząt z szóstego roku. Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu i otworzył najczęściej ostatnio przez siebie czytaną książkę, czyli podręcznik do eliksirów będący kiedyś własnością Księcia Półkrwi. Pomimo, że korzystał z tej książki już od tylu miesięcy, wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić ile było w niej przydatnych informacji. Zatopiony w lekturze ani raz nie spojrzał na zegarek, dlatego zdziwił się, że kiedy usłyszał czyjeś kroki na schodach i podniósłszy wzrok zobaczył zbiegającą na dół Ginny. Spojrzał na zegarek i uświadomił sobie, że spędziła w pokoju Hermiony ponad pół godziny.

- Chyba coś znalazłam. – Powiedziała podekscytowana siadając na oparciu jego fotela i wyciągając z kieszeni niewielki zwój pergaminu.

- Co to? – Zapytał z zainteresowaniem.

- Nie mam pewności, ale to może być jakiś szyfr, albo przepis, ale myślę, że najbardziej prawdopodobne, że to po prostu lista zaklęć. Sam zobacz. – Odpowiedziała podając mu kartkę. Harry spojrzał na pergamin na którym starannym pismem Hermiony było napisane.

_12-16 tc_

_leukotus – czystość krwi - niebieski dobra krew, zielony zanieczyszczona bak. _

_oxygeum – ilość ox przekazanego dziecku przez matkę z krwią – czerwony dobra, niebieski zbyt mała_

_longitudo – wielkość cp – pomarańczowy w normie dla danego tc, fioletowy zbyt mała_

_alererum – ilość przekazanych so – różowy właściwa, zielony zbyt mała_

_amplito – poziom magiczności; żółty w normie, czerwony brak magiczności we krwi p_

- Mimo, że większości z tego co tu jest napisane nie rozumiem, to brzmi jak jakieś zaklęcia testujące czystość krwi. – Stwierdził Harry.

- Dokładnie. – Potwierdziła z miną znawcy Ginny. – Najpierw to leukotus. Chyba jest oczywiste, choć nie wiem o co chodzi z tym bak. Oxygeum na pewno bada czy czyjaś matka nie jest mugolką lub półkrwi, tylko nie rozumiem dlaczego nie ma analogicznego testu na ojca mugola. Myślisz, że to o to chodzi przy longitudo?

- Chyba nie, bo tu jest napisane, że chodzi o jakąś wielkość, a gdyby to było to samo, tylko w odniesieniu do ojca, to byłaby ilość. No i co to jest to cp i so w kolejnym? Bo ostatnie sprawdza chyba czy ktoś jest mugolem lub charłakiem.

- No i co to jest to 12-16 tc na początku? – Zastanawiała się Ginny. – Może Ron na coś wpadnie.

- Po co Hermionie te zaklęcia? Czyżby to dzięki nim udowodniła Malfoyowi, że ma czystą krew? A może potrzebuje ich, żeby przetestować kogoś innego? Może powinniśmy wypróbować te zaklęcia na sobie? Zobaczymy jakie wyszły nam kolory i z tego wywnioskujemy na co wskazują. – Zastanawiał się Harry.

- Lepiej nie, one mogą być niebezpieczne i jeszcze zrobimy sobie krzywdę.

- Masz rację. Zaczekamy na Rona, a jak razem na nic nie wpadniemy będziemy szukać dalej, aż odkryjemy o co tu chodzi.

- Harry, powiedz, czy te notatki oznaczają, że Hermiona ma takiego samego świra na punkcie czystości krwi jak Malfoy?

- Ja już nic nie wiem Ginny. – Odpowiedział jej z rezygnacją w głosie Harry.

W ciągu kolejnych dni nastrój Draco zaczął się coraz bardziej pogarszać. Chłopak sam nie wiedział dlaczego się tak dzieje. Najpierw pomyślał, że to dlatego, że Dumbledore wciąż nie wezwał go do siebie, aby przekazać mu co wymyślił dla niego na czas wakacji. Dopiero po jakimś czasie chłopak zrozumiał, że jego zły nastrój był związany raczej nie z brakiem wiadomości od dyrektora, ale tym, że coraz częściej zaczął widywać Granger z Finniganem. Kiedy obserwował jak śmieją się i rozmawiają w jego sercu pojawiała się jakaś dziwna obawa. Początkowo sam nie wiedział skąd się tam brała, ale po jakimś czasie doszedł do wniosku, że wszystko to dzieje się dlatego, że Finnigan może zagrozić jego planowi. Uświadomił sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu jego koszmary zaczęły się zmieniać. Śnił teraz o tym, że ginie z ręki Czarnego Pana, bo Granger wiązała się z Finniganem. Przepowiednia wypełniała się, bo nie mógł pilnować dziewczyny. Nie chciał nawet myśleć co by się stało, gdyby Granger i Finnigan naprawdę zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać i gdyby Draco faktycznie stracił wpływ na to co dzieje się z Gryfonką i ich dzieckiem. W pewnym momencie Draco zaczął rozmyślać czy nie powinien porozmawiać z Granger na ten temat, ale sam nie bardzo wiedział co takiego mógłby jej powiedzieć, zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie zauważył, aby kontakty tych dwojga wykraczały poza coś więcej niż tylko rozmowy. Chłopak zaczął jednak zdawać sobie sprawę, że musi coś z tym zrobić, ale do głowy przychodził mu wciąż tylko jeden pomysł.

Naszedł wreszcie dzień egzaminu z teleportacji. Od samego rana Draco czuł narastające zdenerwowanie. Nie tylko nie mógł powstrzymać Hermiony, ale i pilnować jej w trakcie egzaminu, ponieważ pozwolenie na wyjście do miasteczka dostali tylko ci uczniowie, którzy zdawali egzamin. Od momentu wyjścia z zamku zdających uczniów, Draco nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Nie był w stanie skoncentrować się w trakcie lekcji, a kiedy się skończyły chodził po zamku, szukając czegoś, czego nawet sam nie potrafił zdefiniować. Wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że najrozsądniej będzie czekać na powrót Granger w pobliżu głównego wejścia. Początkowo siedział w sali wejściowej próbując czytać książkę, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma to absolutnie żadnego sensu, kiedy po raz piąty musiał przeczytać to samo zdanie, aby zrozumieć jego treść. Chodził więc teraz w kółko i czuł się jak kompletny kretyn, ponieważ mijający go uczniowie i nauczyciele patrzyli na niego jakby kompletnie postradał zmysły. Kiedy zaczęła się już zbliżać pora kolacji, a korytarze opustoszały, ponieważ większość głodnych uczniów udała się już do Wielkiej Sali, Draco usłyszał nagle kroki i śmiechy idącej w stronę zamku grupy. Chcąc zachować resztki godności, schował się szybko za jednym z grubych zamkowych filarów. W miejscu w którym stał mógł obserwować wracających z egzaminu szóstoklasistów, nie będąc przez nich zauważonym. Chwilę później, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie znaleźli się w środku, Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że nie było to konieczne, ponieważ szóstoklasiści rozmawiali podekscytowani o egzaminie nie zwracając uwagi na to co dzieje się dookoła. Ślizgon zauważył, że większość z nich uśmiecha się i żartuje, co mogło wskazywać na to, że ich test zakończył się powodzeniem. Weasley nie wyglądał jednak na zachwyconego i cały czas krzyczał z niedowierzaniem w głosie coś o połowie brwi. Draco domyślił się, że rudzielec jako jeden z nielicznych nie zdał egzaminu i gdyby to był normalny dzień, jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, nie wahałby się, aby dokuczyć mu z powodu jego nieudolności. W tym momencie jednak, Draco miał ważniejsze problemy na głowie, dlatego zamiast dokuczać Weasleyowi, przeleciał wzrokiem po grupie uczniów wypatrując Hermiony. Szła prawie na samym końcu, uśmiechnięta i wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona, co pozwoliło Draco przypuszczać, że podczas egzaminu ani jej ani dziecku nie przydarzyło się nic złego. Chłopak poczuł niesamowitą ulgę i radość. W tym momencie miał ochotę podbiec do niej i objąć ją ze szczęścia (pomimo, że była szlamą). Jednak kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał, zauważył, że Granger znów wesoło rozmawia z równie ucieszonym i dumnym z siebie Finniganem. Kiedy chłopak powiedział coś do niej znów zaśmiała się wesoło i nagle, ku wielkiej zgrozie Draco, objęła Finnigana za szyję i pocałowała w policzek. Draco poczuł wściekłość; nie dość, że czekał na nią cały dzień, to jeszcze ona robi mu coś takiego! Postanowił śledzić ją i Finnigana. Zaczął iść za grupą Gryfonów chowając się za potężnymi filarami, aby nikt go nie zobaczył. Kiedy grupa rozproszyła się i w mniejszych grupkach rozeszła po zamku, Draco nadal nie spuszczał oka z dziewczyny. W pewnym momencie Hermiona została tylko z Finniganem. Kiedy Draco już się wydawało, że wrócą razem do pokoju wspólnego w wieży Gryffindoru, Finnigan nagle sobie coś przypomniał; uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło, powiedział coś do dziewczyny i pobiegł w przeciwną stronę. Korzystając z okazji Draco wyskoczył z ukrycia, złapał zaskoczoną Granger za nadgarstek i pociągnął ją ze sobą za filar za którym ukrywał się przed momentem.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – Zapytał wściekły, kiedy już znaleźli się w bezpiecznej kryjówce.

- O co ci znowu chodzi Malfoy? – Zapytała zirytowana – Zdałam egzamin? Zdałam. Nic się nie stało? Nic.

- Chodzi mi o Finnigana. – Wyjaśnił jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany.

- Co znowu z Seamusem?

- Ostatnio widuję was ciągle razem! A przed chwilą go pocałowałaś! - Draco pożałował w tym momencie, że zachował się tak impulsywnie, ponieważ zupełnie nie myślał o tym co powinien powiedzieć dziewczynie. – Jesteście razem? – Zapytał w końcu. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną zdziwienia i rozbawienia.

- A nawet jeśli, nic ci do tego. – Odparowała po chwili. Denerwowało ją, że ostatnio wciąż ją kontroluje, a teraz okazywało się jeszcze, że chce jej dyktować z kim powinna się spotykać a z kim nie. Z Seamusem nie łączyło ją absolutnie nic poza przyjaźnią, ale za nic w świecie nie przyznałaby się teraz do tego Malfoyowi. W tym samym momencie serce Draco podskoczyło do gardła, czuł jak zaczyna ogarniać go panika.

- Nie możesz. – Wydusił tylko z siebie.

- Niby dlaczego nie mogę? – Zapytała zaczepnie.

- Bo, bo… - Zaczął się jąkać, zastanawiając równocześnie co powinien powiedzieć. Do głowy przychodził mu tylko jeden pomysł i czuł, że właśnie chyba nadszedł moment na jego realizację. Tłumaczył sobie, że matka pozwoliła mu robić wszystko co uzna za stosowne i że musi zrobić to dla dobra swojego i rodziny. Nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć ani słowa. Zamiast tego nagle przyparł dziewczynę swoim ciałem do betonowego filaru, chwycił dłonią jej podbródek i nie zastanawiając się wiele przywarł swoimi ustami do jej ust. Początkowo zaskoczona próbowała mu się wyrwać, ale już po bardzo krótkiej chwili dała za wygraną. Draco zwolnił trochę napór swojego ciała na jej dużo mniejszą sylwetkę i zaczął delikatnie całować jej wargi. Nagle zdziwiony zdał sobie sprawę, że uczucie nie było tak straszne jak się tego spodziewał, że tak naprawdę w trakcie tego pocałunku zapomniał po co to robi i poczuł takie samo podekscytowanie jak wtedy, kiedy całował jedną ze Ślizgonek. Kiedy jeszcze bardziej pogłębił pocałunek dziewczyna nie zaprotestowała, tylko bardzo niepewnie odwzajemniała jego pieszczoty. Jej język gładził niepewnie język chłopaka, pozwalając mu przy tym coraz głębiej penetrować swoje usta. Żadne z nich nie zdało sobie sprawy, kiedy to się stało, że on objął ją w pasie, a ona zaplotła mu ręce na szyi. Kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Przez chwilę żadne z nich nie powiedziało ani słowa.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy spróbować. – Przerwał ciszę chłopak

- Co? – Zapytała szeptem wciąż oszołomiona tym co się stało.

- Bo wiesz, skoro my razem…No wiesz, dziecko i w ogóle. – Kompletnie nie wiedział jak ma ująć w słowa to co chce powiedzieć; nie wiedział jak może ją przekonać.

- Wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś, że nie jesteś tym zainteresowany? – Zapytała podejrzliwie, kiedy uzmysłowiła sobie co miał na myśli.

- Zmieniłem zdanie. – Wyjaśnił.

- I oczywiście nie wpadło ci do głowy, że ja mogę tego nie chcieć?

- Jeśli nawet, to przed chwilą odniosłem inne wrażenie. – Odpowiedział, a na jego twarzy pojawił się jego charakterystyczny grymas.

- Zaskoczyłeś mnie

- Sama pomyśl, będziemy mieli razem dziecko. Czy nie uważasz, że powinniśmy mu choć dać szansę na normalną rodzinę z rodzicami, którzy są razem?

- Ale ty mi działasz na nerwy i mnie nienawidzisz. – Zauważyła.

- Dlaczego ci działam na nerwy, przecież ostatnio się staram i prawie ci nie dokuczam?

- Ale nie ufasz mojemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi i zachowujesz się jakbyś najlepiej wiedział wszystko o przebiegu ciąży, choć z całą pewnością, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie przeczytałeś na ten temat ani jednej książki.

- Znowu się wymądrzasz. – Zirytował się

- Widzisz, czy naprawdę chcesz się związać z dziewczyną mugolskiego pochodzenia, której nienawidzisz?

- Sam już nie rozumiem co do ciebie czuję. Wkurzasz mnie, ale kiedy cię z nim widzę jestem taki wściekły... Spróbujmy, a jak nie wyjdzie, to wrócimy do układu, który był poprzednio.

- Może po prostu denerwuje cię, że nie masz nade mną kontroli i że mogę się związać z kim mi się podoba? – Draco przeklął w myślach, że tak łatwo go rozgryzła. Nigdy w życiu nie musiał przekonywać żadnej dziewczyny. Gdyby zaproponował związek którejkolwiek Ślizgonce, zgodziłaby się bez wahania i nawet nie zastanawiała nad jego motywacją, a ta wkurzająca Gryfonka śmiała teraz kwestionować szczerość jego intencji. Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien jej odpowiedzieć, postanowił więc ją zaatakować, przecież od dawna wiadomo, że najlepszą obroną jest atak.

- Nic dziwnego, że Weasley wolał Brown, ona pewnie nie szuka problemów tam gdzie ich nie ma tylko cieszy się, że ktoś się nią zainteresował. – Hermiona zrobiła oburzoną minę.

- A jeśli po prostu to ty mnie nie interesujesz? Nie dla każdej dziewczyny bycie z tobą jest szczytem marzeń. Osobiście wolę facetów mniej zadufanych w sobie. – Hermiona nie chciała powiedzieć tego głośno, ale uwaga na temat Rona i Lavender naprawdę ją zabolała. Choć wcale nie była już pewna, czy dalej jest zakochana w Ronie po tym jak potraktowali ją z Harrym w ten sposób, wciąż na miejscu Malfoya wolałaby jednak widzieć właśnie jego. Draco był wściekły z powodu jej słów, bo naprawdę wierzył w to, że jest wszystkim o czym może marzyć dziewczyna, a tu szlama mu odmawia. Nienawidził tego, że musi tak się przed nią płaszczyć, wiedział jednak, że kiedy powiedziało się „a" trzeba powiedzieć „b" i że musi dalej w to brnąć.

- Nie uważasz, że to z twojej strony egoizm?

- Co? – Zapytała zdumiona

- Odmawiasz tylko dlatego, żeby stanęło na twoim.

- Nieprawda.

- To dlaczego nie chcesz spróbować?

- Już mówiłam: Nie dość, że traktowałeś mnie okropnie przez kilka ostatnich lat, to jeszcze jesteś zadufanym w sobie ignorantem, który myśli, że zawsze dostanie to czego chce. Zmieniasz dziewczyny jak rękawiczki i nie liczysz się z ich uczuciami. Czy to nie ciebie widziałam kilka dni temu obściskującego się z Tracey Davis?

- Boisz się, że będę cię zdradzał? – Zapytał zdumiony.

- To chyba oczywiste, taka już twoja natura.

- W takim razie wcale mnie nie znasz.

- Czyżby? To dlaczego wciąż widzę Ślizgonki, które rozpaczają, że je zdradziłeś?

- Żadnej z nich niczego nie obiecywałem. Wystarczy, że tylko jakąś raz pocałuję, a jej się już wydaje, że jesteśmy razem.

- To dlaczego miałbyś obiecać coś mnie?

- Bo będziemy mieli razem dziecko. Nie będę ci ściemniał, że jestem w tobie zakochany czy coś, ale wiedz, że jestem gotów poświęcić swoją wolność, żeby spróbować zapewnić naszemu dziecku normalną rodzinę. – Odpowiedział po krótkim namyśle.

- O jakiś ty dobry, poświęcisz się dla dziecka. – Zakpiła.

- A co, nie udowodniłem już, że dla tego dziecka poświęcę wiele? Czy dla tego dziecka nie poszedłem z tobą do Dumbledorea i nie zmieniłem stron w tej wojnie? – Zapytał jeszcze cichszym niż do tej pory szeptem. Hermiona zamyśliła się. – Przecież to nie jest małżeństwo. Jeśli dojdziemy do wniosku, że to nie wyjdzie, rozstaniemy się. Chociaż spróbuj mnie poznać, a zobaczysz, że jestem inny niż ci się wydaje. – Dokończył w duchu przeklinając swoje fatalne położenie. Już zastanawiał się jak wytrzyma tyle czasu bez seksu. Wiedział, że nie może być mowy o jednodnorazowych przygodach, bo jeśli o to chodziło, to Ślizgonki miały wyjątkowo długie języki i Hermiona od razu dowiedziałaby się o tym co zrobił. Poza tym, przerażała go myśl, że miałby być choćby w udawanym związku ze szlamą. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma innego wyjścia i że teraz, kiedy już prawie ją przekonał było już za późno, żeby się wycofać.

- Dla dobra dziecka? – Zapytała, sama nie będąc pewna, czy zadaje to pytanie Malfoyowi, czy samej sobie. Wiedziała, że Ron jest z Lavender i nie ma sensu łudzić się, że coś się w tej kwestii zmieni, zwłaszcza, że nawet się do niej nie odzywał.

- Tak – Odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się do niej, choć wewnątrz czuł całą masę sprzecznych ze sobą emocji; nie wiedział, czy powinien się cieszyć, że się zgodziła, czy rozpaczać, że właśnie uwikłał się w coś takiego. Wiedział, że to jest związek na niby i kiedy wszystko się skończy, on również przestanie istnieć, Granger pójdzie w zapomnienie, a on znów będzie się mógł umawiać z tyloma dziewczynami z iloma tylko zechce, ale mimo wszystko i tak nie dawało mu to spokoju. – Czyli ustalone. To co, nasza pierwsza randka w sobotę o siódmej wieczorem koło tego wielkiego głazu nad jeziorem? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego zszokowana tym na co właśnie się zgodziła i tylko pokiwała głową. Draco wykrzywił usta w czymś pomiędzy grymasem a uśmiechem. – Tam prawie nikt nie chodzi, powinniśmy być bezpieczni. – Dla obojga było oczywiste, że ten związek musi pozostać tajemnicą.

Kiedy Draco wrócił do swojego dormitorium był w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Był dumny z siebie, że rozwiązał problem z Finniganem i że tak łatwo udało mu się zmanipulować Granger. Ponadto odczuł ulgę, że po ich pocałunku wcale nie miał potrzeby od razu pobiec do łazienki i umyć zębów; pomyślał, że skoro są teraz w „związku", zapewne będzie musiał pocałować ją jeszcze nie raz i jeśli po każdym takim pocałunku odczuwałby obrzydzenie, byłoby mu naprawdę ciężko. A tak mógł poświęcić się swojemu zadaniu, nawet czerpiąc pewną przyjemność z wypełniania go. Uznając to za istotną część swojego zadania, zaczął planować czym zaskoczy Granger, kiedy spotkają się w sobotę. Pomimo iż była mugolskiego pochodzenia, była również dziewczyną, a Draco był specjalistą w rozkochiwaniu w sobie dziewczyn. Panna wiem-to-wszystko nie mogła zbytnio różnić się od Ślizgonek z którymi umawiał się do tej pory, dlatego powinny na nią zadziałać te same sposoby, które działały na dziewczyny czystej krwi. W jego głowie zaczął formować się plan na idealną, romantyczną randkę po której Gryfonka będzie gotowa zrobić dla niego wszystko.

Kiedy nadeszło sobotnie popołudnie Hermiona poczuła, że zaczyna ogarniać ją panika. Kompletnie nie wiedziała czego spodziewać się po spotkaniu z Malfoyem. Co jeśli tylko sobie z niej żartował i nie pojawi się na miejscu spotkania, albo co gorsze będzie tam tylko po to by sobie robić z niej żarty. Przez głowę dziewczyny przemknęła nawet myśl, by wysłać do Malfoya list i odwołać spotkanie. Potem jednak zaczęła się zastanawiać nad swoim dzieckiem. Czy Malfoy nie miał racji, że powinna dać swojemu dziecku szansę na normalną rodzinę? Pomimo iż wciąż nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie siebie i Malfoya tworzących normalną parę, uznała, że jest to lepsza opcja niż perspektywa bycia samotną matką. Przecież Malfoy już udowodnił jej, że chce się zmienić i odciąć od Śmierciożerców i Voldemorta. Hermiona uznała więc, że powinna zaryzykować i zaczęła przygotowywać się do spotkania. Stanęła przed lustrem zastanawiając się co powinna na siebie włożyć i jak się uczesać. Uznała, że ubierze się ładnie, ale nie na tyle, żeby wzbudzić czyjeś podejrzenia. Ponieważ był weekend, mogła zrezygnować z szaty obowiązkowej w dni, kiedy trwały lekcje. Wybrała więc swoją ulubioną plisowaną spódniczkę i koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Rozpuściła włosy i położyła na twarzy delikatny makijaż. Kiedy uznała, że wygląda odpowiednio, wyszła z dormitorium i ruszyła w kierunku jeziora.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce, początkowo odniosła wrażenie, że Malfoy sobie z niej zakpił, ponieważ nie zauważyła go nigdzie w pobliżu olbrzymiego głazu przy którym się umówili. Zobaczyła go dopiero, kiedy obeszła głaz, aby sprawdzić czy Ślizgona nie ma go po jego drugiej stronie. Stał tam i patrzył na jezioro. Hermiona podeszła bliżej i stanęła tuż za jego plecami.

- Cześć. – Przywitała się niepewnie, a on zaskoczony jej nagłym pojawieniem się podskoczył nieznacznie, a potem obrócił się w jej stronę.

- Cześć. – Odpowiedział jej na powitanie, po czym nachylił się i cmoknął ją w usta. Hermiona zesztywniała na moment zaskoczona, a potem jej twarz pokryła się rumieńcem. Zakłopotana i spięta najpierw przygryzła nerwowo dolną wargę, a potem odchrząknęła cicho.

- To co będziemy robić? – Zapytała po chwili.

- Mam niespodziankę. – Odpowiedział z dumą w głosie. – Skierka! – Zawołał. Usłyszeć można było trzask i mały, wyglądający na przerażonego skrzat domowy aportował się tuż przed nimi. – Przygotuj wszystko. – Zwrócił się do skrzata chłopak. Stworzenie skinęło głową i natychmiast zaczęło wyczarowywać na trawie koc, a na nim kosz piknikowy, oraz talerze, serwetki i inne drobiazgi przydatne na pikniku.

- Co to ma być? – Zapytała z irytacją w głosie Hermiona.

- Piknik. Pomyślałem, że zrobimy sobie piknik podczas którego będziemy obserwować zachodzące na tle jeziora słońce. – Wyjaśnił nie zauważywszy tonu głosu dziewczyny. Był pewien, że każda uczennica Hogwartu dałaby się pokroić za coś tak romantycznego.

- I musiałeś wykorzystywać do tego to biedne stworzenie?

- O co ci chodzi? Jakoś jadasz posiłki na Wielkiej Sali, a je też przygotowują skrzaty. Poza tym Skierka jest szczęśliwy, że mógł przygotować dla nas to wszystko.

- Jest sobota wieczór, on też ma prawo mieć czas wolny.

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie Granger. – W głosie chłopaka pojawiła się irytacja podobna do tej w głosie Hermiony. – On tego nie potrzebuje i tego nie chce.

- Oczywiście, że tego potrzebuje i chce, ale boi się upomnieć o swoje prawa!

- Jak nie chcesz, nie musisz nic jeść, możesz tu sobie stać, podczas gdy ja będę kosztował tych wszystkich pyszności. – Powiedział siadając na kocu. Był wściekły, że ta głupia Gryfonka w ogóle nie doceniła jego starań. – Skierka, to wszystko. Możesz już iść. – Poinstruował skrzata chłopak i wciąż nie patrząc na Hermionę zabrał się za jedzenie.

- Tak Draco Malfoy, proszę pana. – Odpowiedział skrzat, po czym skłonił się wpół i aportował z trzaskiem.

Hermiona stała chwilę przyglądając się jedzącemu i niezwracającemu na nią uwagi Malfoyowi. Wreszcie dała za wygraną i siadła na kocu koło niego. Postanowiła jednak, że w przyszłości musi zająć się tą sprawą i uzmysłowić Malfoyowi, że skrzaty domowe też powinny mieć swoje prawa.

- To twój skrzat? – Zapytała.

- Tak. I uprzedzając twoje pytanie: nie zamierzam go uwolnić. – Odpowiedział jej wciąż ze złością w głosie.

- Chodziło mi raczej o to, czy nie powie o tym twoim rodzicom? – Draco spojrzał wreszcie na nią i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Zakazałem mu mówić o tym komukolwiek.

- Ale kiedy przyjdą wakacje możesz stracić nad nim kontrolę i wtedy nie będzie już musiał cię słuchać. – Martwiła się dalej.

- I tu się mylisz. Skierka jest częścią majątku odziedziczonego po moim wuju Alfardzie Blacku. W testamencie przekazał mi cały swój majątek. W tym momencie jest on częścią fortuny Malfoyów, ale kiedy w czerwcu skończę siedemnaście lat, wszystko co zostało wspomniane w testamencie będzie należało tylko do mnie. – Wyjaśnił chłopak. – Jakoś ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie, że musiałbym poradzić sobie w życiu bez pieniędzy, a dzięki Alfardowi nie muszę. – Dodał po chwili. Hermiona pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. To wyjaśniało wiele spraw. Pomimo, iż nigdy nie zapytała o to Malfoya, wciąż zastanawiała się jak to możliwe, że zawsze chwalący się swoim majątkiem chłopak, był gotów zrezygnować z niego bez zmrugnięcia okiem.

- Ale to wciąż mniej niż fortuna Malfoyów. – Stwierdziła, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej.

- Uwierz mi, że to i tak więcej niż jestem w stanie wydać.

- Malfoy? – Zapytała niepewnie.

- Co?

- A ile będziesz miał skrzatów? – Chłopak roześmiał się.

– Tylko trzy. I uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie: nie, nie uwolnię ich.

- A możesz mi chociaż coś obiecać?

- To zależy co.

- Spróbujesz je uprzejmiej traktować? Będziesz dla nich miły?

- Po co? – Wciąż nie mógł pojąć dlaczego to wszystko jest dla niej takie ważne.

- Po prostu zrób to, dobrze? – Poprosiła uznając, że tłumaczenie mu po raz setny tego samego nie ma sensu.

- Spróbuję. – Odpowiedział, uznając, że chcąc ją przy sobie zatrzymać musi iść na pewne kompromisy. Przecież nie musi być miły dla skrzatów przez cały czas, wystarczy tylko wtedy, kiedy Granger będzie w pobliżu.

- Dzięki. – Odpowiedziała i zajrzała do koszyka wyciągając z niego kanapkę. Oboje siedzieli teraz i jedli w ciszy, nie bardzo wiedząc o czym rozmawiać. - Miałeś rację, to był naprawdę dobry pomysł, tu jest pięknie. – Przerwała trwającą już od kilku minut ciszę, patrząc przy tym na czerwieniejące nad taflą jeziora zachodzące słońce. Draco z zadowoleniem zmarszczył po swojemu usta i spojrzał na wciąż obserwującą jezioro Hermionę. Pomyślał, że pojawił się właśnie idealny moment, aby przystąpić do dalszej części planu. Chwycił jej twarz dłonią i obrócił w swoją stronę, a potem zbliżył do niej swoją twarz i nie dając dziewczynie czasu na zastanowienie, złączył swoje usta z jej ustami. Zaskoczona Hermiona na moment zastygła w bezruchu, ale kiedy zaczął delikatnie ssać jej dolną wargę, powoli zaczęła odwzajemniać jego pocałunek. W tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że od czasu kiedy umówiła się kilka razy z Krumem w czwartej klasie, była to jej pierwsza prawdziwa randka i pierwszy randkowy pocałunek. Zaskoczona uzmysłowiła sobie, że nie ma nic przeciwko byciu całowaną w taki sposób i że w trakcie tego pocałunku wcale nie myśli o Ronie, więc kiedy chłopak zaczął całować ją z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem, poddała się temu i ich języki tańczyły teraz nawzajem drażniąc się i gładząc. Po chwili przez cienki materiał koszulki poczuła jego dłoń gładzącą jej talię i powodującą przyjemny dreszcz na jej ciele. Wreszcie chłopak chwycił ją obiema rękami w pasie i posadził sobie na kolanach, tak, że teraz jej piersi przylgnęły do jego torsu, a jej zgięte w kolanach nogi złożone były po obu stronach jego ud. Nie przestając go całować, zaplotła ręce na jego szyi, aby nie stracić równowagi. W tym momencie Draco musiał przyznać, że ta misja była zdecydowanie przyjemniejsza niż zadanie zlecone mu przez Czarnego Pana. Być może Granger była szlamą, ale była też dziewczyną, więc zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie połączyć przyjemnego z pożytecznym, skoro już wcale nie odczuwał w stosunku do niej obrzydzenia. Przecież matka powiedziała mu, że może zrobić wszystko co konieczne, aby zbliżyć się do dziewczyny jak najbardziej. Pomyślał, że kiedy skończy z Granger będzie szalała za nim jak cała damska część Slitherinu, a on będzie mógł regularnie rozładowywać swoje napięcie, dopóki grożące jemu i jego rodzinie niebezpieczeństwo nie zostanie zażegnane. Wsunął więc obie dłonie pod podkoszulek dziewczyny i zaczął nimi gładzić jej nagie ciało. Robił to ostrożnie, koncentrując się wyłącznie na jej tali i plecach. Opuszkami palców wyczuwał gęsią skórkę na jej skórze, a chwilę później jej twardniejące brodawki, które od jego torsu dzieliło tylko kilka cienkich skrawków materiału. Hermiona kompletnie nie miała pojęcia co się z nią dzieje. Mimo iż nie była teraz pod wpływem eliksiru pożądania, czuła przyjemne napięcie w podbrzuszu i coraz większą wilgoć między nogami. Kompletnie nie rozumiała jak to możliwe, że tylko całując ją i dotykając w kilku miejscach Malfoy był w stanie wywołać u niej taką reakcję. Z jednej strony ją to przerażało z drugiej fascynowało i pociągało. Jej ciało niemalże krzyczało, aby Ślizgon posunął się dalej, ale w jej głowie wciąż pojawiały się myśli, że na to jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, że przecież dopiero co postanowiła mu dać szansę i że najpierw musi jej udowodnić, że jest godzien zaufania. Jego usta oderwały się teraz od jej ust i zaczęły wędrować niżej, skupiając się na szyi dziewczyny. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje, więc kiedy jedna z jego dłoni powędrowała wyżej i przez cienki materiał stanika dotknęła jej piersi dziewczyna podskoczyła nieznacznie. Kiedy znów oparła swój ciężar ciała na górnej części jego ud, zdała sobie sprawę z twardego jak skała wybrzuszenia na jego spodniach, które wbijało się teraz w jej majtki. Uświadamiając sobie co to oznacza, próbowała wstać, ale nie mogła ponieważ natychmiast przytrzymały ją w miejscu ramiona Malfoya.

- Co się dzieje? – Zapytał patrząc na nią zdumiony i wciąż podniecony.

- Nie, nie mogę. – Wyjąkała. – Za szybko. Nie chcę. – Wyjaśniała dalej nie będąc w stanie skonstruować poprawnego zdania. Draco przeklął w myślach.

- Nie to, żebyśmy już tego nie robili. – Skomentował jej atak paniki, co momentalnie ją otrzeźwiło.

- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie to samo! – Odpowiedziała z naciskiem i znów spróbowała wstać, ale i tym razem chłopak nie dał jej na to szansy.

- Wiem. Pomyślałem tylko, że skoro jesteśmy razem… - Zawahał się

- Ja wcześniej tylko raz się całowałam. – Przerwała mu i spojrzała na niego wzrokiem zagubionego dziecka. – No i to przecież jesteś ty, mamy za sobą historię prawie sześciu lat nienawiści, myślisz, że jednego dnia zaproponujesz mi, żebyśmy byli razem, a następnego ja się z tobą…zrobię to z tobą?

- Szczerze mówiąc, to właśnie tak myślałem. – Odpowiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością.

- Ty, ty… - Spojrzała na niego z wściekłością.

- No, co? Jestem facetem.

- A co z twoją deklaracją, że nigdy się do mnie nie zbliżysz bez eliksiru. Jak dasz sobie radę z obrzydzeniem, które do mnie czujesz?

- Już sobie dałem. – Odpowiedział i wzruszył ramionami. Hermiona zupełnie nie rozumiała łatwości z jaką mu to przyszło. W jej przypadku nie chodziło o sam seks; podejrzewała, że gdyby na miejscu Malfoya był w tym momencie ktoś kogo choć lubiła i gdyby ten ktoś wywołał u niej podobne reakcje jak Ślizgon, nawet by się nie zastanawiała, tylko poszła na całość. Już dawno czuła, że jest na to gotowa i nie robiła tego tylko dlatego, że nie było wokoło interesującego się nią i interesującego ją kandydata (oczywiście poza Ronem, ale on był z Lavender). Ale to był Malfoy! Przecież nie robi się takich rzeczy z kimś kogo się nawet nie lubi. Jakim cudem on poradził sobie tak szybko z ich wieloletnią nienawiścią, tego nie była w stanie pojąć choćby nie wiem jak długo się nad tym zastanawiała.

- Wiem, że zgodziłam się spróbować, ale musisz zrozumieć, że ja nie potrafię tak po prostu zapomnieć tych wszystkich lat. Muszę cię najpierw choć polubić. – Wyjaśniła.

- Czyli niezbyt długo. – Odpowiedział z typową dla siebie pewnością. - W takim razie będę próbował aż do skutku.

- Próbować zawsze możesz. – Odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się czując ulgę, że jej odmowa nie skończyła się kłótnią, czy wyzwiskami. W tym momencie uzmysłowiła sobie, że słońce już zaszło i było już prawie całkiem ciemno. – Lepiej wracajmy do zamku, zaraz będzie cisza nocna. – Przytaknął jej, a ona uświadomiła sobie, że wciąż siedzi na Malfoyu, uniemożliwiając mu tym samym podniesienie się z koca. Natychmiast wstała i poprawiła spódnicę, oraz koszulkę. W tym samym czasie Malfoy również podniósł się z koca i stał teraz przed nią. – To cześć. – Powiedziała nieśmiało, cmoknęła go w usta i pobiegła w kierunku zamku.

- Skierka! – Zawołał chłopak, kiedy zniknęła po drugiej stronie olbrzymiego głazu. Natychmiast pojawił się przed nim skrzat. – Posprzątaj to wszystko. – Rozkazał Draco i również ruszył do zamku.

Kiedy Draco leżał już wygodnie w swoim łóżku tego samego wieczoru, zaczął rozmyślać o tym co się stało. Był zły, że nie poszło mu z Granger równie łatwo jak się tego spodziewał. Zastanawiał się jak ona śmiała mu odmówić, choć w głębi duszy rozumiał jej powody. Pocieszał go fakt, że powiedziała, że nie zabrania mu próbować. To dawało mu dość duże pole do manewru. Postanowił, że nie może jej tego tak odpuścić i kiedy wprowadzi swój nowy plan sama będzie go błagać, żeby ją przeleciał.

Kiedy Hermiona obudziła się następnego dnia nie mogła dojść do siebie. Przez całą noc śnił jej się ten wredny Ślizgon i z całą pewnością były to bardzo przyjemne sny. Gryfonka zdała sobie sprawę, że wystarczy jeszcze tylko kilka takich spotkań jak to wczorajsze, a szybko zapomni o braku sympatii jaki odczuwa w stosunku do Malfoya i pójdzie na całość.

Harry siedział przed Dumbledorem w jego gabinecie i zastanawiał się nad wszystkim czego się właśnie dowiedział. Myślał o horkruksach Voldemorta, przepowiedni i własnej przyszłości, którą wybrał świadomie, a nie ze względu na przepowiednie, kiedy znów usłyszał głos Dumbledorea

- Harry, jest jeszcze jedna kwestia, którą chciałem z tobą poruszyć

- Tak, panie dyrektorze? – Zapytał wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań Harry.

- Kiedy zaczynaliśmy nasze lekcje, chciałeś wiedzieć, czy możesz powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom o tym o czym tu mówimy.

- Zgadza się. – Potwierdził Harry nie wiedząc do czego zmierza dyrektor.

- Czułeś, że możesz im zaufać?

- Tak. – Odpowiedział niepewnie Harry.

- Co się w takim razie zmieniło? Bo chyba przestałeś ufać pannie Granger? – Harry nagle poczuł zalewającą go złość. Wiedział, że umówili się z Ronem i Ginny, że nie powiedzą nikomu o Hermionie i Malfoyu, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wytrzyma, kiedy dyrektor zacznie mu mówić jaką godną zaufania osobą jest Hermiona.

- Malfoy coś knuje, a ona się z nim spotyka! – Wybuchnął zdenerwowany chłopak. Wiedział, że skoro dyrektor podjął ten temat, to musi coś wiedzieć i prędzej czy później wyciągnie z niego prawdę.

- Powiedziała ci to?

- Nie, ale ja i Ron widzieliśmy ją z Malfoyem! – Denerwował się dalej chłopak.

- Wyjaśniła ci to jakoś?

- Nie musiała. – Odpowiedział tym razem już spokojnie, ale ze smutkiem w głosie chłopak.

- Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej zawiodła twoje zaufanie, że nawet nie chcieliście jej wysłuchać z panem Weasleyem?

- Nie ale… - Harry sam nie wiedział co tak naprawdę powinien w tym momencie powiedzieć – Pan wie o wszystkim? – Zapytał zdając sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore wie więcej na temat Hermiony i Malfoya niż mógłby przypuszczać.

- Panna Granger i pan Malfoy byli u mnie i wszystko mi opowiedzieli. – Wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

- Jak pan może jej ufać? Oni coś kombinują.

- Harry zastanów się nad tym dlaczego do tej pory jej ufaliście i następnym razem kiedy poproszę cię o spotkanie, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu razem z panem Weasleyem i panną Weasley.

- Tak panie dyrektorze. – Odpowiedział zrezygnowany chłopak. Wiedział, że dyskusja na ten temat jest bezcelowa. Nie chciał podważać słuszności działań dyrektora, ale denerwowało go, że ten nie tylko ufa Sapeowi, ale również Malfoyowi i Hermionie.

Harry pożegnał się z dyrektorem i wrócił do swojego dormitorium, gdzie powtórzył Ronowi wszystko to, co powiedział mu dyrektor. Sprawa horkruksów zeszła na dalszy plan, a ich rozmowa skupiła się na łatwowierności dyrektora, której żaden z chłopców nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Obaj doszli jednak do wniosku, że poczekają co wydarzy się następnym razem kiedy odwiedzą jego gabinet. Przypuszczali, że być może dyrektor wie coś o Malfoyu i Hermionie, czego oni nie wiedzą i podzieli się z nimi tymi informacjami podczas następnego spotkania.


	8. Próba sił

Rozdział 8

Próba sił

Kilka dni później, idąc na lekcję zielarstwa, Hermiona zastanawiała się nad tym jaki dziwny obrót przybrało jej życie w ostatnich kilku tygodniach. Gdyby jeszcze trzy miesiące temu ktoś powiedział jej, że będzie się spotykać z Malfoyem i będzie z nim w ciąży, z całą pewnością wyśmiałaby go, lub wysłała do Świętego Munga na oddział na którym przebywał Lockhart. Teraz okazywało się, że jest to najprawdziwsza prawda. Sama nie wiedziała co ma czuć i myśleć. Zastanawiała się, czy związek z Malfoyem naprawdę ma szansę powodzenia. Od czasu spotkania nad jeziorem Malfoy zachowywał się względem niej tak jak przez ostatnich kilka lat; dokuczał jej wraz z innymi Ślizgonami i nawet nie próbował porozmawiać z nią normalnie. Hermiona wiedziała wprawdzie, że mając na względzie bezpieczeństwo ich obojga, ustalili, że nie mogą dać po sobie poznać przed innymi uczniami, że coś się między nimi zmieniło, ale wciąż odnosiła wrażenie, że dokuczanie jej sprawia Malfoyowi taką samą przyjemność jak kiedyś. Nie wiedziała w którym momencie przytyki Malfoya były wyrazem jego prawdziwych uczuć a w którym wynikały z chęci ukrycia ich związku.

- Accio torba Granger! – Usłyszała w pewnym momencie za plecami i poczuła jak jej szkolna torba odrywa się od jej ramienia i szybuje gdzieś w powietrze. Odwróciła się natychmiast i zobaczyła Malfoya, który stojąc między swoimi pachołkami Crabbem i Goylem trzyma w ręku jej plecak.

- Zostaw mój plecak fretko! – Krzyknęła wściekła.

- A co mi zrobisz? – Zapytał, a w jego głosie można było wyczuć wyzwanie. Hermiona natychmiast wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała nią w Malfoya. Crabbe i Goyle zareagowali natychmiast wyciągając swoje różdżki i celując nimi w Hermionę.

- Oddaj, bo pożałujesz! – Zagroziła.

- Gregory, Vincent opuśćcie różdżki, potrafię sobie sam z nią poradzić. – Odezwał się ze stoickim spokojem Malfoy. – Powiedz mi Granger dlaczego miałbym ci go oddać? Chciałem tylko zobaczyć co w nim masz ciekawego. – Wyjaśnił równocześnie otwierając plecak i zaglądając do środka.

- Nie grzeb w moich rzeczach! – Znów krzyknęła zdenerwowana, ale na twarzy Ślizgona pojawił się tylko złośliwy uśmieszek. – Aquamenti! – Krzyknęła, a z jej różdżki natychmiast wystrzelił strumień wody trafiając Ślizgona w twarz. Widząc jego mokrą buzię i włosy Hermiona zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. Usta chłopaka wykrzywiły się w pełnym złości wyrazie.

- Accio różdżka Granger! – Krzyknął poirytowany Ślizgon, a różdżka niespodziewającej się tego Hermiony wyślizgnęła się z jej dłoni i przeleciawszy w powietrzu kilka metrów wylądowała w ręce Malfoya. Hermiona spojrzała na niego przerażona, ale on nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko wycelował swoją różdżką w różdżkę dziewczyny, po czym wystrzelił w nią promieniem jakiegoś niewerbalnego zaklęcia. Różdżka Hermiony wyleciała z ręki Ślizgona i upadła na posadzkę. Draco spojrzał z wyrazem triumfu na Hermionę i upuścił na ziemię jej plecak. – To cię nauczy, żeby więcej tego nie robić. – Wyjaśnił ze złością. Pomimo, że chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę lubi ją całować i nie tylko, nie oznaczało to przecież, że lubił samą dziewczynę, dlatego dokuczanie jej wciąż sprawiało mu wielką frajdę. – Teraz możesz sobie wziąć swoje rzeczy. - Zwrócił się do niej, a na jego wciąż mokrej twarzy pojawił się znów złośliwy grymas. Hermiona natychmiast podbiegła do chłopaka i zabrała z ziemi swój plecak, ale kiedy sięgnęła po różdżkę, ta odleciała od niej na kilkanaście centymetrów. Crabbe i Goyle wybuchli głupkowatym śmiechem. Hermiona spojrzała na nich wściekła.

- Co zrobiłeś? – Zapytała.

- Nic takiego, zwykłe zaklęcie odpychające. – Powiedział i odwrócił się na pięcie, aby odejść. Crabbe i Goyle ruszyli za nim oglądając się wciąż za siebie i rechocząc z prób chwycenia różdżki przez Gryfonkę.

Kiedy Ślizgoni zniknęli jej z oczu, Hermiona wciąż nie mogła dosięgnąć swojej różdżki, bo za każdym razem kiedy to robiła, ta od niej uciekała. 'Tym razem przesadził' pomyślała rozwścieczona do granic możliwości. 'Ale ja mu pokażę, już więcej nie zrobi nic takiego. Niech tylko ktoś pomoże mi odzyskać moją różdżkę.' Nagle usłyszała kroki zbliżającej się osoby. Przestraszona spojrzała w stronę z której dochodziły i na jej twarzy pojawiła się ulga.

- Neville, jak dobrze, że jesteś. – Ucieszyła się na widok swojego kolegi z klasy. Ten również się uśmiechnął i podszedł do niej.

- Coś się stało? – Zapytał.

- Malfoy rzucił zaklęcie na moją różdżkę i nie mogę jej teraz chwycić. Możesz mi pożyczyć swoją. – Chłopak od razu sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i podał ją Hermionie.

- Finie incantatem. – Powiedziała celując we wciąż uciekający od niej przedmiot, po czym podeszła i podniosła go z ziemi. – Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę. – Dodała oddając Nevilleowi jego różdżkę. – Idziesz na zielarstwo?

- Oczywiście. – Odpowiedział. Zielarstwo było jego ulubionym przedmiotem i za nic w świecie nie opuściłby lekcji.

- Czy możesz powiedzieć profesor Sprout, że mnie dziś nie będzie, bo źle się poczułam?

- Źle się czujesz? – Zmartwił się.

- Nie. Ale powiedz jej, że mam okropne bóle brzucha i poszłam się położyć do swojego dormitorium. Gdyby pytał o to ktoś inny, powiedz mu to samo.

- Ale ty przecież nigdy nie opuszczasz zajęć. – Zdziwił się.

- Wiem. Dlatego nic się nie stanie jak raz nie pójdę. To bardzo ważne.

- Wciąż nie rozumiem, lekcje profesor Sprout są przecież takie ciekawe.

- Neville, proszę. Tylko bardzo ważne jest, żebyś powiedział, że mam silne bóle brzucha.

- To naprawdę dziwna prośba, ale już o nic więcej nie pytam, na pewno wiesz co robisz. – Stwierdził tylko wciąż zaskoczony jej zachowaniem chłopak.

- Dzięki. – Odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. – A teraz zmykaj, bo się spóźnisz. –Chłopak spojrzał na zegarek. Lekcja zaczynała się za trzy minuty.

- To cześć. – Pożegnał się natychmiast, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jest już tak późno i pobiegł w stronę zielarni.

- Cześć. – Pożegnała się i ruszyła w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Naprawdę nie lubiła opuszczać lekcji, ale wiedziała, że zemsta wymaga poświęceń.

Kilka minut później dziewczyna dotarła do dormitorium i usiadła na łóżku. Zielarstwo było ostatnim przedmiotem tego dnia, miała więc całe popołudnie i wieczór na naukę, zwłaszcza, że nie zamierzała iść również na kolację. Sięgnęła po swoją torbę i otworzyła ją. Grzebiąc w niej w poszukiwaniu podręcznika do transmutacji natknęła się na kopertę, której tam wcześniej nie było. Na kopercie nie napisano nic, dlatego zaciekawiona otworzyła ją i wyjęła ze środka pergamin.

_Spotkaj się dziś ze mną w Pokoju Życzeń o szóstej._

_DM_

Nagle w dziewczynie wezbrała jeszcze większa złość do Ślizgona. 'Czy on myśli, że może robić coś takiego, tylko po to, żeby podrzucić mi list w którym wyznacza mi termin spotkania? O jego niedoczekanie!' Wrzuciła list do kominka, wyciągnęła z torby podręcznik do transmutacji i zaczęła go czytać.

Kiedy Draco dotarł do zielarni, do lekcji pozostało jeszcze kilka minut. Usiadł więc na swoim miejscu i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy tym razem nie przesadził. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że to była wina Granger. On chciał tylko podrzucić jej wiadomość, a ona oblała go wodą. Przecież musiał jakoś zareagować. Ale co jeśli obrazi się na niego i nie będzie się chciała spotkać, albo z nim zerwie. Kiedy chwilę później profesor Sprout weszła do klasy i rozpoczęła się lekcja, Hermiony wciąż tam nie było. 'Cholera, będzie naprawdę wściekła, że przeze mnie spóźniła się na lekcję.' Chwilę później z zadumy wyrwał Draco dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. W progu stał Neville Longbottom. Draco poczuł pewien zawód, że to nie Granger.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. – Przeprosił Gryfon.

- Nic się nie stało mój drogi, dopiero zaczęliśmy. – Uspokoiła go pulchna nauczycielka.

- Po drodze spotkałem Hermionę Granger. Prosiła mnie, żebym powtórzył pani, że dziś nie będzie jej na lekcji, bo bardzo boli ją brzuch i idzie się położyć do swojego dormitorium. Chyba dostała jakiegoś ataku, bo zgięta w pół wciąż trzymała się za brzuch i wyglądała naprawdę źle. – Dodał, chcąc jak najlepiej wywiązać się ze swojego zadania, po czym usiadł w pierwszej ławce.

- Rozumiem. - Odpowiedziała nauczycielka. – Mam nadzieję, że panna Granger szybko dojdzie do siebie i że to nic poważnego.

Draco miał wrażenie jakby serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Od razu pojawiły się w jego głowie najczarniejsze scenariusze. W tym momencie ból brzucha dziewczyny oznaczał dla niego tylko jedno: coś złego dzieje się z dzieckiem. Jeśli ona je straci, oznacza to dla niego pewną śmierć. Nie wiedział co robić, czy powinien teraz zwolnić się z zajęć i zobaczyć co się dzieje? Ale nawet gdyby wyszedł z klasy w tym momencie nie mógłby dostać się do jej dormitorium, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. A może zamiast tego powinien od razu iść do skrzydła szpitalnego i sprawdzić, czy nie ma tam Granger. Ale jak wytłumaczyłby to Pomfrey? Jeszcze nigdy, żadna lekcja nie dłużyła mu się tak bardzo. Kolejne minuty mijały, a Draco siedział jak na szpilkach i kiedy wreszcie profesor Sprout zakończyła zajęcia, natychmiast wypruł ze swojego miejsca na końcu klasy i stanął przed pakującym się powoli Nevillem.

- Longbottom o co chodzi z Granger, czyżby zaczęła olewać naukę? Kiedy widziałem ją chwilę przed lekcją wyglądała na całkiem zdrową. Może powinienem komuś o tym donieść? – Zapytał Draco resztkami sił zmuszając się do zachowania swojego zwykłego aroganckiego wyrazu twarzy.

- Odczep się Malfoy, to nie twoja sprawa. - Odpowiedział mu Gryfon.

- Czyżby?

- Dokładnie, ale jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to powiedziałem prawdę. Brzuch rozbolał ją nagle, kiedy schyliła się, żeby podnieść z ziemi różdżkę, którą jej zabrałeś. – Wymyślił na poczekaniu Neville. Bardzo nie lubił kłamać, ale Hermiona wyratowała go z opresji już tyle razy, że za wszelką cenę chciał się jej odwdzięczyć. W tym momencie Draco poczuł kolejny atak paniki. Czy to była jego wina, czy przez własną głupotę doprowadził do własnej niechybnej śmierci? Chciał zapytać Longbottoma o więcej szczegółów, ale nie mógł, bo wyglądałoby to zbyt podejrzanie. Skierował się więc do wyjścia z klasy i kiedy tylko przekroczył próg ruszył pędem w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego. Kiedy zdyszany dotarł do jego drzwi, przystanął na chwilę, żeby uspokoić swój oddech. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i nacisnął na klamkę. Sala szpitalna była prawie pusta. Na żadnym z łóżek nie dostrzegł Granger, a pani Pomfrey krzątała się jedynie przy kilku innych chorych uczniach.

- O co chodzi panie Malfoy? – Zapytała kobieta nie odrywając się od swojej pracy.

- Czy nie było tu przypadkiem Gregoryego Goylea? - Wymyślił na poczekaniu wymówkę dla swojej obecności w tym miejscu.

- Nie panie Malfoy. A czy coś się stało panu Goyleowi?

- Yyyyy, nie. – Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. – To znaczy tak. Przewrócił się i myślałem, że przyszedł do pani, bo zaczęła mu lecieć krew z nosa. Jeśli się pojawi, to proszę mu powtórzyć, że go szukałem. – Zakończył chcąc wyjść stąd jak najszybciej.

- Oczywiście panie Malfoy.

- Dziękuję i do widzenia. – Pożegnał się szybko i wyszedł. Kiedy znów stanął na zamkowym korytarzu zaczął zastanawiać się co dalej. Miał nadzieję, że Granger pojawi się na kolacji i będzie się mógł upewnić, że z nią wszystko w porządku. Ale do kolacji została jeszcze godzina. Nie wiedział jak przetrwa ten czas, równocześnie nie tracąc zdrowia psychicznego. Postanowił pobiec do sowiarni i wysłać list do Granger. Wiedział, że to niezbyt rozsądne, ale doszedł do wniosku, że zminimalizuje ryzyko jeśli wyśle jedną ze szkolnych sów. Ludzie chyba nie będą dociekać dlaczego w dormitorium Granger pojawiła się szkolna sowa, bo przecież w taki sposób mógł do niej wysłać list ktokolwiek. Dochodząc do takiego wniosku, Draco znów ruszył biegiem. Po paru minutach, zmęczony dotarł do sowiarni i niemal jęknął załamany, kiedy rozejrzał się po siedzących na żerdziach ptakach. Nie było żadnej ze szkolnych sów; wszystkie musiały zostać wysłane gdzieś z listami. Nagle w jego stronę ruszył jeden z ptaków. Piękna sowa jarzębata podleciała do niego i usiadła tuż obok, równocześnie wyciągając w jego stronę nogę.

- Nie dzisiaj. – Powiedział do niej. - Nie mogę wysłać cię z tym listem. – Sowa odwróciła od niego głowę, rozpostarła skrzydła i wzbiła się w powietrze wracając na jedną z górnych żerdzi.

Draco zaklął w duchu zastanawiając się co powinien teraz ze sobą począć. Nie mógł ani dowiedzieć się niczego o stanie Hermiony, ani polecić jej, żeby natychmiast poszła do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby sprawdzić czy z dzieckiem wszystko w porządku. 'Jak ja mogłem być taki głupi?' Zastanawiał się Draco podążając w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. 'Merlinie, jeśli wszystko skończy się szczęśliwie, przyrzekam, że już nigdy więcej nie zrobię nic podobnego. Już nigdy nie zażartuję z Granger i nie zrobię jej żadnego kawału.' Błagał w myślach. Nagle zorientował się, że przez to całe napięcie i strach po policzkach spływają mu łzy. Nie chcąc, by ktoś go zobaczył w takim stanie wszedł więc do pierwszej łazienki, którą napotkał po drodze. Na szczęście nie była to łazienka Jęczącej Marty, ponieważ nie zniósłby teraz towarzystwa irytującego ducha. W środku nie było również żadnej żywej duszy, otworzył więc drzwi do pierwszej z brzegu kabiny, usiadł na sedesie i pozwolił łzom płynąć całkiem swobodnie. Po kilkunastu minutach spojrzał na zegarek. Była prawie szósta. Doszedł do wniosku, że pójdzie wcześniej na kolację, aby tam czekać na pojawienie się Granger. Wyszedł z kabiny i stanął przy jednej z umywalek, odkręcił kran i przemył twarz zimną wodą, po czym wyszedł z łazienki i udał się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce było tam jeszcze niewielu uczniów. Usiadł przy stole Ślizgonów i zaczął obserwować stół Gryffindoru. Kolejni uczniowie przychodzili na kolację, ale wciąż nie było wśród nich Granger. Kiedy któryś z kolegów zagadnął do Draco, ten zbywał go tylko jakimś półsłówkiem i wracał do swoich obserwacji. Minuty mijały, a Granger wciąż nie było. 'Jestem beznadziejny, nie potrafię wykonać żadnego, nawet najprostszego zadania.' Zaczął myśleć w pewnym momencie. 'Sam podpisałem na siebie wyrok śmierci. Umrę, a wraz ze mną nazwisko Malfoyów'. W swojej wyobraźni już widział jak na jawie realizują się dręczące go nocami koszmary, jak z powodu poronienia Granger on sam traci życie.

Kolacja wreszcie zaczęła dobiegać końca i Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że Granger się na niej nie pojawi. Znów poczuł, że w jego oczach zaczynają gromadzić się łzy. Uświadomił sobie w tym momencie, że jeśli nie dowie się dziś czegoś o stanie zdrowia Gryfonki, to jego noc będzie jeszcze straszniejsza niż zazwyczaj. Musiał coś zrobić. Wstał więc od stołu i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, po czym skręcił w jeden z rzadziej używanych korytarzy. Po policzkach znów zaczęły mu spływać łzy. Rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Skierka! – Powiedział słabym głosem, kiedy upewnił się, że jest całkiem sam. Natychmiast pojawił się przed nim skrzat domowy.

- Tak Draco Malfoy, proszę pana? – Zapytał skrzat i skłonił się wpół.

- Idź do dormitorium dziewczyn z szóstego roku z Gryffindoru i sprawdź co robi i jak się czuje Hermiona Granger. Tylko bardzo ważne, żeby nikt poza nią cię nie zobaczył. I pospiesz się, czekam tu na ciebie. – Polecił trzęsącym się od emocji głosem.

- Tak, proszę pana. – Odpowiedział skrzat i aportował się.

W tym samym czasie, całkowicie zdrowa i zrelaksowana Hermiona leżała w łóżku i czytała książkę. Chciała maksymalnie wykorzystać czas, kiedy była sama w dormitorium. Wiedziała, że gdy pojawią się w nim Lavender i Parvati, przez ich plotkowanie i chichoty nie będzie mogła się skupić na nauce. Hermiona nawet nie przypuszczała, do jakiego stanu doprowadzi Malfoya realizacja jej planu. Wiedziała, że Ślizgon przejmuje się tym dzieckiem, ale nie miała nawet pojęcia jak ważne jest ono dla niego, dlatego kiedy pierwsza złość jej przeszła, zupełnie przestała myśleć o blondynie. Nagle usłyszała trzask i przestraszona wyjrzała zza swojej książki. Spoglądała na nią para olbrzymich okrągłych oczu.

- Skierka? – Zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

- Tak panienko.

- Co ty tu robisz? – Zapytała uśmiechając się do skrzata.

- Przysłał mnie mój pan. Chciał się dowiedzieć jak się panienka czuje. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

- Czy mówił coś jeszcze?

- Nie panienko, ale cały się trząsł i płakał, chyba się bardzo denerwował. – Hermiona nie mogła ukryć zdumienia.

- Draco Malfoy płakał? Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć.

- Mówię prawdę panienko. – Zarzekał się skrzat.

- Czy twój pan często płacze? – Zapytała z czystej ciekawości. Jakoś nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić płaczącego Malfoya i nawet by nie przypuszczała, że jej zachowanie może w nim wzbudzić taką reakcję.

- Teraz nie panienko, ostatni raz widziałem jak płakał kiedy miał sześć lat. – Wyjaśnił skrzat. Hermiona poczuła niewielkie ukucie wyrzutów sumienia i uznała, że Malfoy poniósł już swoją karę. Musiała przyznać, że nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałaby, że aż tak bardzo będzie się przejmował ich dzieckiem.

- Powiedz mu, że bardzo mnie zdenerwowało jego zachowanie i stąd moje złe samopoczucie, ale, że wszystko jest już pod kontrolą i nie musi się martwić. – Nie mogła zmarnować szansy na danie Malfoyowi lekcji. Następnym razem, kiedy będzie chciał się zabawić jej kosztem zastanowi się dwa razy zanim to zrobi. – Powiedz mu też, żebyśmy spotkali się jutro w Pokoju Życzeń o piątej trzydzieści.

- Tak panienko. – Powiedział skrzat i skłonił się nisko.

- Dziękuję Skierko. Możesz odejść. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Cała twarz skrzata aż się rozpromieniła ze szczęścia. Stworzenie skłoniło się jeszcze raz i aportowało z trzaskiem.

Kiedy aportował się przed nim uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha skrzat, roztrzęsiony Draco chodził tam i powrotem po pustym korytarzu, wciąż nie mogąc powstrzymać łez i drżenia rąk.

- Co się tak szczerzysz? – Zapytał ze złością skrzata, który natychmiast skulił się w sobie. – Jak się czuje Granger i co robi?

- Panienka czytała książkę. Kazała panu powtórzyć, że już wszystko dobrze. Bardzo zdenerwowało ją tylko pana zachowanie i stąd to samopoczucie, ale już wszystko pod kontrolą i nie musi się pan martwić. Prosiła też, żeby powtórzyć panu, żeby spotkał się pan z nią jutro o piątej trzydzieści w Pokoju Życzeń. – Draco miał wrażenie, że wielki kamień spadł z hukiem z jego serca. Jego prośby zostały wysłuchane, nic mu już nie groziło. Kiedy tylko poczuł ulgę w jego sercu natychmiast pojawiła się złość na Granger za to, że napędziła mu takiego strachu i za to, że śmiała sama ustalać termin spotkania. Uznał jednak, że nie da jej tego odczuć kiedy się spotkają, żeby znów nie musiał się denerwować.

- Czy mówiła coś jeszcze?

- Nie, ale była bardzo miła i Skierka bardzo ją polubił.

- Nie pytałem cię o zdanie na jej temat. Pamiętaj, nie mów nikomu gdzie dziś byłeś, co robiłeś i z kim rozmawiałeś. Możesz odejść. – Skrzat ukłonił się i aportował.

Draco jeszcze przez chwilę pozostał na miejscu próbując się ogarnąć po przeżyciach tego popołudnia. Kiedy udało mu się wreszcie przyjąć typową dla niego maskę obojętności ruszył wreszcie w kierunku lochów.

Kiedy Hermiona dowiedziała się, że Malfoy płakał denerwując się zdrowiem i życiem ich dziecka, szybko uświadomiła sobie, że ma sporą władzę nad Ślizgonem. Do tej pory czuła się w tym związku jak marionetka, którą sterował Malfoy, a Hermiona nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś kierował jej ruchami. Oczywiście była to gruba przesada, ale Gryfonka zauważała tylko to, że robi wszystko co chce Malfoy. Najpierw zgodziła się na urodzenie dziecka, a teraz na ten cały związek. Hermiona nie przywykła do chłopaków, którzy wykorzystują swój spryt, aby ją zdominować i narzucić jej swoją wolę. Przyjaźń z Harrym i Ronem miała tą zaletę, że to Hermiona była głosem rozsądku, który studził zapędy przyjaciół i wyznaczał drogę jaką powinni podążać chcąc dotrzeć do wspólnego celu w najbezpieczniejszy sposób. Z Malfoyem było inaczej, to on planował i siłą swoich obmyślonych wcześniej argumentów przekonywał Hermionę do podążania w kierunku, który on ustalił, a którego ona tak naprawdę nie znała. Wciąż wątpiła w to, że jedynym celem Malfoya jest ułożenie sobie życia z nią i wspólne wychowywanie dziecka; za tym musiało się kryć coś więcej. Hermionę drażniło, że gdyby wcześniej miała odpowiednią wiedzę, potrafiłaby odeprzeć wszystkie argumenty Ślizgona i podążaliby w kierunku, który odpowiadał jej, a nie jemu. Teraz świadomość nowej siły sprawiła, że Hermiona poczuła się dużo pewniej. Jeśli Malfoy mógł sterować nią, to i ona wykorzystując swoją nową siłę, będzie sterowała Malfoyem tak, aby uzyskać to co chciała.

Pocieszona myślami, które pojawiały się w jej głowie od poprzedniego dnia, Hermiona ruszyła w stronę portretu Barnabasza Bzika z trollami. Kiedy wreszcie dotarła na miejsce, zaczęła przechadzać się tam i z powrotem wzdłuż pustej ściany, myśląc 'Miejsce gdzie Malfoy planuje spędzić ze mną randkę.' Już po trzecim nawrocie na ścianie pojawiły się drzwi i Hermiona otworzyła je stając na progu wykreowanego przez Malfoya miejsca. Rozejrzała się dookoła i omal nie parsknęła śmiechem. 'Czy Malfoy naprawdę sądzi, że uzależni mnie od siebie takimi tanimi chwytami?' Zastanawiała się. Na środku pokoju stał przepiękny, elegancki stół z dwoma podobnymi do niego krzesłami. Na stole leżał śnieżnobiały obrus na którym rozłożone były dwa nakrycia. Reszta pokoju wyglądała równie elegancko i całość sprawiała wrażenie bardzo ekskluzywnej restauracji. Obok stołu stał ubrany w bardzo elegancką i gustowną szatę Malfoy. Idealnie pasował do całego obrazka, zwłaszcza, że w dłoniach trzymał jedną, czerwoną różę. Hermiona była romantyczką, ale nie łapała się na byle co, umiała jeszcze rozróżnić prawdziwy romantyzm, od tego kiczowatego i na pokaz. Postanowiła jednak na razie nie mówić nic na ten temat Malfoyowi, dając mu fałszywą nadzieję, że dzięki jego pospolitym „romantycznym randkom", jest nim coraz bardziej zauroczona.

- Cześć. – Przywitał się Ślizgon, dał Hermionie całusa i podał różę.

- Sam to wszystko wymyśliłeś? Jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem. – Odpowiedziała biorąc od niego różę i z udawanym zachwytem rozglądając się dookoła.

- Tak, sam wymyśliłem jak to wszystko będzie wyglądało. – Odpowiedział uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Może usiądziemy? – Zaproponował i odsunął krzesło dla Hermiony. Ona uśmiechnęła się do niego w podziękowaniu i usiadła na zaoferowanym miejscu. – Jak się czujesz? – Zapytał kiedy już oboje siedzieli wygodnie.

- Teraz już dobrze, ale wczoraj przez chwilę naprawdę się bałam. To wszystko przez te nerwy z różdżką. Kiedy poszedłeś sobie wczoraj na zajęcia zostawiając mnie samą na korytarzu, zaczęłam się naprawdę denerwować, że nie odzyskam jej i że spóźnię się na zajęcia. Jak widać to wystarczyło. Na szczęście położyłam się na chwilę i przeszło. Potem dla pewności zostałam w łóżku do końca dnia i teraz czuję się jak nowonarodzona.

- Nie byłaś u pani Pomfrey? – Zapytał z troską w głosie.

- Nie. Ona jeszcze nie wie o mojej ciąży i bałam się pójść do niej i powiedzieć jej o wszystkim. Poza tym, to by się nie wydarzyło, gdyby nie ten incydent.

- To nie była moja wina! – Zirytował się Draco. – Gdybyś nie oblała mnie wodą, nie zrobiłbym tego.

- A skąd ja miałam wiedzieć, po co zabrałeś mi torbę, musiałam się bronić. No i mogłam użyć jakiegoś dużo gorszego zaklęcia.

- Musimy znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby się umawiać nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń. – Zakończył temat, nie chcąc przepraszać jej za to co zrobił. – W każdym razie musisz iść do pani Pomfrey; w czasie ciąży powinnaś mieć zapewnioną medyczną opiekę.

- Wiem. Ale to nie tak łatwo pójść do niej i powiedzieć jej o moim stanie. Poza tym do tej pory wszystko było w porządku; rzuciłam na siebie kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych i nie wykazały niczego co mogłoby zagrażać dziecku. To tylko te nerwy. – Zakończyła, mając nadzieję, że chłopak poczuje się jeszcze bardziej winny i przestanie ją zadręczać panią Pomfrey.

- Skończ już ten temat. To się więcej nie powtórzy, a ty pójdziesz do Pomfrey.

- I tak planowałam pójść, muszę się tylko zebrać w sobie. Tobie tak łatwo mówić, bo to nie ty musisz do niej iść. Co ona sobie o mnie pomyśli, kiedy nie będę potrafiła nawet wskazać ojca swojego dziecka?

- Pomyśli, że zabawiasz się z całym Gryffindorem. – Roześmiał się chłopak, ale od razu zrozumiał swój błąd, kiedy spojrzał w twarz Gryfonki. Przecież miał ją przekonać do tej wizyty, a nie zniechęcić. – Nie przejmuj się. Na pewno nie będzie tak źle. – Dodał po chwili, próbując naprawić swój błąd. - Skierka! – Zawołał i skrzat pojawił się natychmiast przy ich stole. – Podaj kolację. – Rozkazał. Skrzat natychmiast się aportował. Hermiona spojrzała na Draco ze złością. – No co, Pokój Życzeń nie może wyczarować jedzenia.

- Prosiłam cię, żebyś był dla niego milszy. – Draco nie zdążył jej na to nic odpowiedzieć, bo skrzat pojawił się po raz kolejny, tym razem niosąc ze sobą tacę z pieczenią, którą zaczął najpierw nakładać na talerz Hermiony, wybierając przy tym co lepsze kawałki.

- Czy tyle wystarczy? – Zwrócił się do Hermiony Skierka.

- Tak, dziękuję. – Odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Skrzat odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, po czym zaczął nakładać porcję jagnięcej pieczeni na talerz Malfoya. Tym razem jednak nie zwracał kompletnie uwagi na to, które z kawałków nakłada, a wręcz można by odnieść wrażenie, że nakładał te, które wyglądały najmniej smakowicie.

- Wystarczy. – Zwrócił się do skrzata Draco. Hermiona spojrzała na chłopaka wymownie. – Dziękuję. – Niechętnie dodał po chwili.

- Czy zacząłeś już pisać esej na transmutację? – Zapytała Hermiona, podczas gdy Skierka nakładał na ich talerze kolejne składniki serwowanego dania.

- Nie, jeszcze nie zacząłem. Uważam, że to głupie, że na szóstym roku musimy pisać o transmutowaniu zegarka w bukiet kwiatów. To nie jest zbyt użyteczne.

- Nie zgadzam się z tobą. - Zaperzyła się dziewczyna, podczas gdy Skierka stawiał przed nimi szklanki z sokiem. – To nie chodzi o transmutowanie zegarka, tylko o to, abyśmy byli w przyszłości w stanie transmutować inne skomplikowane przedmioty tej wielkości w coś roślinnego. Tu chodzi tylko o zasadę. Jeśli nauczysz się tego zaklęcia, z łatwością opanujesz inne tego typu. – Wyjaśniła, po czym ukroiła sobie pierwszy kawałek pieczeni i włożyła go do ust.

- W dalszym ciągu nie widzę powodu dla którego akurat takie zaklęcie miałoby być użyteczne.

- Może dlatego, że jeszcze nie zabrałeś się do pracy.

- Mniejsza z tym. – Zakończył poirytowany chłopak. Dlaczego ona zawsze musiała się z nim kłócić o wszystko? – Może pogadajmy o czymś na temat czego mamy podobne zdanie. – W tym momencie zapadła cisza, bo oboje zaczęli myśleć o temacie, który by ich nie poróżnił. Draco wprawdzie nie miał nic przeciwko kłótniom z Hermioną, bo uważał je wręcz za naturalny stan w relacjach między nimi, jednak uznał, że ciągłe sprzeczki nie pozwolą mu na zdobycie względów dziewczyny, a przecież był z nią tylko po to, aby łatwiej było mu nią sterować i mieć ją na oku.

- Chyba nie znam cię na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć na jaki temat masz podobne zdanie co ja. Może zagramy w jakąś grę, która pozwoli nam się lepiej poznać? – Zaproponowała po chwili nieśmiało.

- No coś ty, jakaś gra miałaby nam pomóc? To bez sensu, dobre dla dzieci. – Zaprotestował. Znowu zapadło milczenie, bo żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia o czym dalej rozmawiać. Aby zrobić coś z niezręczną ciszą, oboje skupili się na swoim jedzeniu i teraz słychać było tylko sztućce uderzające o talerze. – Może masz ochotę zatańczyć? – Zapytał Draco, kiedy oboje skończyli już swój posiłek, a dookoła rozległa się nastrojowa muzyka. Wstał, podszedł do Hermiony i wyciągną rękę w jej stronę, a ona ją chwyciła i również podniosła się ze swojego krzesła. Chłopak objął Gryfonkę w pasie, Hermiona położyła mu ręce na ramionach, a potem oboje zaczęli się poruszać w rytm wolnej piosenki o miłości.

- Taki romantyzm, nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie Malfoy. – Stwierdziła po chwili z nutą kpiny w głosie. Doszła do wniosku, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma udawania, że jest pod wrażeniem zabiegów Ślizgona.

- Czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć? – Zapytał, zatrzymując się wpół kroku.

- Powiedz mi szczerze, że ta kolacja, ten taniec, to prawdziwy ty. – Odpowiedziała. – Ja chcę lepiej poznać ciebie, nie potrzebuję tego całego twojego taniego romantyzmu. Nie jesteś zakochany we mnie, ani ja nie jestem zakochana w tobie. Po co ta cała szopka?

- Chciałem, żeby ci się spodobało, ale ty jak zwykle masz jakieś ale. – Zirytował się.

- Ja po prostu wolałabym dowiedzieć się jaka jest twoja idealna randka.

- Naprawdę chcesz się przekonać? – Zapytał, a na jego twarzy nagle pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech.

- Tak.

- Sama tego chciałaś. – Stwierdził i nagle stół i reszta wystroju Pokoju Życzeń zniknęła, a na ich miejsce pojawiło się tylko ogromne łóżko. Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła, ale zanim zdążyła zaprotestować Ślizgon zamknął jej usta swoimi ustami. Wciąż ją całując zaczął ich prowadzić w stronę łóżka. Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, powstrzymać to, ale jego usta sprawiały, że jakoś brakowało jej do tego siły. Być może i był wstrętnym zadufanym w sobie Ślizgonem, ale całować potrafił i musiała przyznać przed samą sobą, że tak naprawdę nie chce, by przerywał, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Nagle poczuła jak tyłem nóg dotyka łóżka i już chwilę później leżała na miękkim materacu z Malfoyem leżącym na niej.

- Nie to miałam na myśli. – Wydusiła z siebie, kiedy uwolnił jej usta, aby zacząć całować jej szyję.

- Skoro nie to, to w takim razie co? – Zapytał między kolejnymi pocałunkami.

- Czy ty naprawdę lubisz tylko seks i quidditcha? – Zainteresowała się równocześnie z trudem powstrzymując się od wydawania z siebie dźwięków świadczących o tym jak bardzo jej się podoba to co robił teraz z jej szyją.

- Nie tylko. – Wyjaśnił. – Ale teraz wolę się skupić właśnie na tym. – Dodał, a jego ręka powędrowała pod bluzkę dziewczyny, aby zatrzymać się na jej staniku. Ślizgon zaczął pieścić dłonią jej pierś przez cienki materiał biustonosza. Hermiona jęknęła cicho. Przez zalewający ją dreszcz podniecenia, nie była się już w stanie powstrzymać. Działało na nią wszystko: jego zapach, pocałunki, dotyk jego dłoni na jej piersi i jego twarda męskość wbijająca się w jej ciało przez dzielące ich od siebie warstwy materiału. Draco wykorzystał moment nieuwagi dziewczyny i kiedy ta uniosła plecy wyginając je w łuk, sięgnął do nich natychmiast i rozpiął stanik, który miała na sobie. Kiedy znów opadła na łóżko całym ciężarem ciała, sięgnął dłonią do jej piersi, jednak tym razem po to, aby odsunąć z niej luźny już stanik. Uświadamiając sobie co się dzieje, Hermiona przeklinała w duchu samą siebie za tą słabość. Nie potrafiła mu powiedzieć, żeby się zatrzymał, bo było jej zbyt przyjemnie. Cieszyła się, że wciąż ma na sobie bluzkę, bo nadal nie czuła się gotowa, aby pozwolić mu patrzeć na swoje nagie ciało. Kiedy o tym pomyślała, poczuła jak jego dłoń dotyka jej piersi, już bez dzielącej je bariery materiału. Jego kciuk delikatnie gładził jej brodawkę, tak, że stawała się coraz twardsza. Potem jego druga dłoń powędrowała do jej drugiej piersi i zaczęła z nią robić dokładnie to samo co pierwsza. Draco zauważył że jej piersi były delikatne w dotyku, a ich rozmiar był odrobinę większy niż jego dłoń i całe wrażenie było naprawdę bardzo pozytywne, zwłaszcza, że patrzył przy tym na wyrażającą rozkosz twarz dziewczyny. 'Jestem niesamowity, żadna nie pozostanie obojętna.' Cieszył się w duchu. Uwielbiał doprowadzać dziewczyny do takiego stanu. Wiedział jednak, że z Hermioną jest inaczej niż z wszystkimi dziewczynami do tej pory i zdawał sobie sprawę, że Gryfonka może za chwilę otrzeźwieć i zażądać, żeby przestał. Chcąc zrealizować swój plan, nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Pomimo iż dotykanie jej piersi sprawiało mu przyjemność podobną do tej, którą odczuwała sama dziewczyna i pomimo iż niczego nie chciał w tym momencie bardziej niż podnieść jej bluzkę, aby poczuć w ustach smak jej stwardniałych sutków, powoli oderwał dłonie od jej ciała i wysunął je spod koszulki. Już wiedział, że znajduje się blisko celu, bo spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i zawiedziona. – Mówiłaś, że nie jesteś gotowa, a ja nie chcę cię pospieszać. – Wyjaśnił. – Nie powinienem był posuwać się tak daleko.

- No, tak. – Zgodziła się, a jej twarz zalała się rumieńcem. Nigdy nie przyznałaby mu się, że tak naprawdę nie chciałaby tak szybko przestał. 'Cholerny Malfoy, jak on mógł mi to zrobić. Lepiej by było, żeby w ogóle tego nie zaczynał.' – Chyba powinnam iść już do dormitorium. – Powiedziała chcąc ukryć swoje zażenowanie. Jak mogła dopuścić, żeby to Malfoy powiedział stop. To ona miała być tą, która mówi nie.

- Tak. – Odpowiedział wstając z łóżka. – Tylko pamiętaj, żeby iść do Pomfrey.

- Nie mów mi co mam robić! – Zirytowała się i podobnie jak on wstała z łóżka i po czym zapięła stanik i poprawiła jego miseczki, nie podnosząc przy tym koszulki. – To ty pamiętaj, żeby nie robić więcej takich numerów jak ostatnio. – Dodała poprawiając resztę swojego stroju.

- Widocznie ktoś ci musi powiedzieć co masz robić, skoro nie robisz tego sama, kiedy ci się nie przypomina. A ja już obiecałem, że więcej tak nie zrobię i zamierzam dotrzymać słowa. – Mówiąc to był absolutnie spokojny, ponieważ wiedział, że agresywna reakcja dziewczyny wynikała z jej frustracji. Jego plan zaczął działać i Draco był teraz w bardzo dobrym humorze. Już niedługo będzie błagać go na kolanach, żeby ją bzyknął. W tym momencie jednak spojrzała na niego wściekła, po czym wyszła z pokoju trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.


	9. Wyjaśnienia i nowe zagadki

Rozdział 9

Niedowierzanie

W ciągu kolejnych dni Hermiona kilkukrotnie próbowała odwiedzić panią Pomfrey, ale ponieważ wciąż nie czuła się na to gotowa, za każdym razem znajdywała wymówkę, żeby tego nie zrobić. Czasami była to zbyt duża liczba ciekawskich pacjentów, a czasami koledzy, których spotykała po drodze i którzy prosili ją o pomoc w pracy domowej. Aby zagłuszyć swoje wyrzuty sumienia, za każdym razem po takiej próbie odwiedzała bibliotekę, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o przebiegu ciąży i aby odpowiedzieć sobie na pytania, które w normalnych warunkach zadałaby Pomfrey. Jedna z takich wizyt w bibliotece wyjaśniła jej, dlaczego ostatnio nie rozumiała reakcji swojego organizmu. Wciąż czuła się podniecona i nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym co Malfoy zrobił z jej ciałem ostatnim razem i co mógłby jeszcze zrobić, gdyby wtedy nie przerwał. Z jednej z książek dowiedziała się, że na tym etapie ciąży większość kobiet odczuwa znaczny wzrost libido i że jest to absolutnie normalne. Hermiona uznała, że nawet określenie znaczny nie jest wystarczające. Aby się podniecić wystarczył jej dotyk tkaniny przylegającej do jej piersi, przypadkowe otarcie się o nią któregoś z kolegów lub ilustracja w medycznej książce. Przeważnie kobiety mające podobny problem mogły go bez problemu rozwiązać, ponieważ były w normalnych związkach w których mogły liczyć na kochających mężów. Ona nie miała tyle szczęścia. Kiedy zrozumiała, że długo nie będzie w stanie z tym walczyć, zdała sobie sprawę, że prawie na pewno, gdy nadarzy się pierwsza okazja zrobi to z Malfoyem. Hermiona była jednak również pewna, że czułaby się zbyt zażenowana, żeby prosić Ślizgona, aby w swoich działaniach posunął się dalej. Poza tym, nie chciała dać mu tej satysfakcji, że to ona chce seksu bardziej niż on; wolała się męczyć z niezaspokojonym popędem. Postanowiła więc zaczekać, aż to Malfoy zacznie działać, a wtedy ona łaskawie nie powie mu „nie".

Od ich ostatniego spotkania minął już prawie tydzień, kiedy wychodząc z klasy eliksirów Ślizgon niepostrzeżenie podrzucił na jej ławkę liścik w którym proponował spacer nad jeziorem tuż po kolacji. Kiedy Hermiona mijała go później na korytarzu, złapała jego wzrok i dyskretnie skinęła głową, akceptując termin i miejsce spotkania.

Było ciepły majowy wieczór, kiedy Draco i Hermiona spacerowali po terenie otaczającym szkołę. Wybrali w tym celu odludne miejsce z dala od zamku, chatki Hagrida, czy boiska do quidditcha, aby nikt ich nie zobaczył razem. Również i to spotkanie nie przebiegało bez problemów i każdy podjęty temat kończył się sprzeczką. Ślizgon i Gryfonka kłócili się właśnie o politykę ministerstwa, kiedy od strony szkoły nadleciała sowa. Ptak krążył nad nimi, a kiedy Draco wyciągnął do niego ramię, wylądował na nim i wystawił nóżkę do której przyczepiony był liścik. Chłopak odwinął go i przeczytał.

- To od Dumbledorea. – Wyjaśnił. – Mamy zaraz przyjść do jego gabinetu.

- Wreszcie. – Odpowiedziała z ulgą Hermiona. – Zaczęłam się już zastanawiać kiedy się do nas w końcu odezwie.

- Pobiegnę pierwszy, żeby nikt nas nie widział razem i spotkamy się pod gargulcami. – Od razu zaproponował Ślizgon.

- Dobrze – Zgodziła się natychmiast, zapominając całkowicie o tym jak była na niego zła jeszcze przed chwilą. Chłopakowi też bardzo poprawił się nastrój, bo podobnie jak Hermiona, on również od dawna czekał na widomość od dyrektora. Dając temu wyraz chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował ją na pożegnanie. Potem uśmiechnął się i biegiem ruszył do zamku. Hermiona odczekała chwilę, by następnie, w ogóle się nie spiesząc, podążyć jego śladem. Do gabinetu dyrektora dotarła po dziesięciu minutach. Tak jak się umówili, Draco czekał na nią pod kamiennymi gargulcami.

- Pieprzne diabełki. – Powiedzieli chórem i kamienne gargulce rozsunęły się umożliwiając im wejście do środka.

Kiedy znaleźli się przed drzwiami zapukali i po usłyszeniu zachęty ze strony dyrektora weszli do środka. Kiedy tylko zamknęli za sobą drzwi zobaczyli, że przed biurkiem stoją już trzy fotele, na których siedzieli Harry, Ron i Ginny.

- Co oni tu robią? – Zapytał z pretensją w głosie Ron.

- Zaprosiłem ich tu panie Weasley. – Odpowiedział spokojnie dyrektor. – Usiądźcie moi drodzy. – Powiedział, machnął różdżką, a w pomieszczeniu pojawiły się dwa dodatkowe fotele. Kiedy Hermiona i Draco usiedli niepewnie, dyrektor wstał. – Ponieważ jesteście już wszyscy, myślę, że mogę was teraz zostawić, abyście wyjaśnili sobie wszelkie nieporozumienia. – Nikt nawet nie próbował protestować, kiedy dyrektor zamykał za sobą drzwi. Harry i Ron odsunęli tylko swoje fotele najdalej jak to tylko możliwe od foteli Hermiony i Malfoya i przyjęli oskarżycielskie pozy.

- To co, znowu będziecie nam wciskać, że nie jesteście razem? – Zapytał ze złością rudzielec. Hermiona i Draco popatrzyli na siebie i nie odezwali się. – Ha, czyli jednak jesteście! – Triumfował Ron.

- To skomplikowane, nie zrozumiecie, dopóki nie opowiemy wszystkiego od początku. – Wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- No to słuchamy, chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia, skoro zmusił nas do tego sam dyrektor. Oczywiście nie może nas zmusić, abyśmy uwierzyli w to co powiecie. – Stwierdził z wyraźną irytacją w głosie Ron, podczas gdy Harry i Ginny nie odezwali się ani słowem, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

- Wytłumaczę wam wszystko, tylko proszę nie przerywajcie, bo to dla mnie bardzo trudne. – Poprosiła Hermiona.

- Tak, na pewno, to nie to co bzykanie go w pustej klasie. – Ron zaśmiał się szyderczo i zaplótł ręce na piersi.

- Ron! – Zirytowała się dziewczyna. – Wtedy to było działanie eliksiru, który ktoś nam podał dla żartu!

- Eliksir! Co za bzdury! To nie jest żadne wyjaśnienie. Gdyby to była jednorazowa sprawa nie spotykalibyście się później jeszcze wielokrotnie! – Denerwował się Ron. – No i to! Co to jest? – Zapytał wyciągając z kieszeni kartkę z zaklęciami diagnostycznymi dla kobiet w ciąży. Hermiona zaczerwieniła się. – To brzmi jak jakieś zaklęcia na sprawdzenie czystości krwi. Wszystko składa się w logiczną całość; twoje spotkania z nim i twoja czysta krew.

- Co? – Zdumieli się jednocześnie Draco i Hermiona.

- Jaka czysta krew? – Zapytała Hermiona.

- Kiedyś przyszedłem po ciebie do biblioteki i podsłuchałem jak rozmawiasz z Malfoyem. Mówiłaś, że twoja krew jest równie czysta jak jego, a on powiedział, że to ty zaplanowałaś, aby wykorzystać Stworka do zwabienia mnie do ministerstwa. Potem ty powiedziałaś, że jesteście razem i kiedyś będziecie małżeństwem. – Wytłumaczył Harry. Kiedy tylko to zrobił Hermiona zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. – O co chodzi? – Zdziwił się ciemnowłosy chłopak.

- Nie słyszałeś całej rozmowy. Malfoy nazwał mnie wtedy szlamą i powiedział, że moja krew jest brudna. Ja mu odpowiedziałam, że nie jest, bo nie ma w niej śmieci i że dobrze wie, że moja krew JEST RÓWNIE CZYSTA JAK JEGO. – Położyła nacisk na ostatnie słowa. - Kiedy mówił, że to ja ponoszę winę za Stworka, to był sarkazm. – Harry miał wrażenie, że jeszcze tylko kilka wyjaśnień ze strony Hermiony, a ich cała teoria runie z hukiem. Nie mógł jednak odpuścić bez walki.

- To co to są za jakieś tajne kody? – Zapytał wyrywając Ronowi kartkę z ręki i podając ją Hermionie.

- Po pierwsze, to bardzo nieładnie z waszej strony, że przeszukiwaliście moje rzeczy. – Harry i Ron nie wyglądali na ani odrobinę zakłopotanych. – Ginny, wstydź się, jak mogłaś się dać im namówić? – Wiedząc, że chłopcy nie mogli się dostać do jej dormitorium, Hermiona od razu domyśliła się, że to Ginny przeszukała jej rzeczy.

- Musieliśmy wiedzieć co jest grane i dlaczego wciąż spotykasz się z Malfoyem. – Wyjaśnił Harry.

- Wystarczyło mnie zapytać, ale wy zamiast mnie wysłuchać, woleliście sobie uknuć własną teorię na ten temat. – Żaliła się Hermiona.

- Skończ już z tym i lepiej powiedz co to wszystko znaczy? Po kolei, wszystko co jest na tej kartce, skróty i zastosowanie zaklęć. – Zażądał Ron, wciąż nie tracąc swojego aroganckiego tonu.

- Proszę bardzo. – Spokojnie odpowiedziała mu Hermiona i spojrzała na kartkę. - Są to zaklęcia diagnostyczne od 12 do 16 tygodnia ciąży. Leukotus to zaklęcie które sprawdza, czy w krwi matki i dziecka nie ma żadnych bakterii, czyli użyty przeze mnie skrót bak. Zaklęcie oxygeum mówi, czy pępowina dostarcza dziecku odpowiednią do rozwoju ilość tlenu, czyli napisane przeze mnie ox, tak jak alererum mówi o substancjach odżywczych, czyli so. Longitudo mówi, czy dziecko jest odpowiedniej wielkości jak na dany tydzień ciąży. A amplito mówi, czy dziecko, które się urodzi, czyli p jak płód, będzie magiczne, czy będzie charłakiem. – Draco z pewną satysfakcją spoglądał na trójkę Gryfonów, którzy wciąż mieli miny, jakby nie mieli pojęcia o czym mówi Hermiona.

- Po co ci to? – Niepewnie zapytał Harry.

- Bo po tym jednym razie, kiedy nas widzieliście, okazało się że jestem w ciąży. To dlatego spotykaliśmy się jeszcze wielokrotnie. – Odpowiedziała nieśmiałym szeptem Hermiona.

- Co? – Zapytali chórem Harry i Ron równocześnie podnosząc się ze swoich foteli. Ginny sprawiała wrażenie jakby informacja w ogóle do niej nie dotarła.

- Granger jest ze mną w ciąży. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Draco oglądając przy tym swoje idealnie wypielęgnowane paznokcie.

- Hermiona! – Dopiero teraz krzyknęła przerażona Ginny i zakryła ręką buzię. Natomiast kiedy informacja wreszcie dotarła do Harryego i Rona zaczęli oni bezgłośnie otwierać i zamykać usta jak ryby wyciągnięte z wody. Malfoy napawał się tym widokiem, wiedząc, że nie często widzi się Pottera i Weasleya w takim stanie.

- To właśnie dlatego się spotykaliśmy z Malfoyem i dlatego postanowiliśmy spróbować być razem; nie chcę, żeby moje dziecko wychowywało się w niepełnej rodzinie. To nie była dla mnie łatwa decyzja, bo wciąż jest między nami wiele różnic, pretensji i nieporozumień, ale nie chcę w przyszłości żałować, że nawet nie spróbowałam tego wszystkiego poskładać. – Kontynuowała swoje wyjaśnienia Hermiona.

- A ty dlaczego tak łatwo zaakceptowałeś Hermionę i to dziecko? – Zwrócił się do Malfoya Harry, wreszcie odzyskując głos. – Jaki masz w tym interes? Twoi rodzice i twój pan nie będą zachwyceni, kiedy się o tym dowiedzą.

- Żadne z nas tego nie chciało, ale to dziecko już istnieje i Malfoy chce wziąć za nie odpowiedzialność. – Zamiast chłopaka odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- Z czystej przyzwoitości zaakceptowałeś dziewczynę mugolskiego pochodzenia i dziecko półkrwi? – Nadal nie chciał uwierzyć Potter.

- Też ciężko mi było w to uwierzyć, ale wtedy uratował mnie przed regałem na Obronie. Byłam u niego w skrzydle szpitalnym, żeby o tym porozmawiać. Wciąż nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że martwi się o mnie, ale wtedy on poszedł z wami porozmawiać. – Znów wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- A co to ma wspólnego z, z…dzieckiem? – Zapytał podejrzliwie Ron

- Bo mamy wojnę i ponieważ muszę teraz chronić moje dziecko, a tym samym Granger, chciałem wiedzieć, że jest ktoś, kto mi w tym pomoże. Jako jej najlepsi przyjaciele nadawaliście się do tego najbardziej. – Wyjaśnił blondyn.

- Hermiona, przepraszam! – Krzyknęła Ginny. Wstała z fotela, podbiegła do przyjaciółki i przytuliła ją. Hermiona nie protestowała, choć nie odwzajemniła uścisku. Wciąż miała żal do przyjaciół, że tak łatwo w nią zwątpili.

- Malfoy, jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć w tą twoją przemianę, najpierw wyzywasz Hermionę, a teraz to? – Zapytał Ron

- Pewnie i tak was nie przekonam, więc nawet nie będę próbował – Odpowiedział Ślizgon. Kompletnie nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się im z czegokolwiek. Najważniejsze było, żeby Granger była po jego stronie.

- Powiedz mi w takim razie po co chodziłeś przez kilka miesięcy do Pokoju Życzeń? – Próbował go podejść Harry

- To akurat nie jest twoja sprawa. – Odpowiedział ze złością Malfoy. – Dumbledore wie o wszystkim i jeżeli ci tego nie powiedział, znaczy, że uznał, że nie jesteś godzien zaufania. – Dokończył Draco, równocześnie czując satysfakcję, że może utrzeć nosa Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył. Ręce Harryego zwinęły się w pięści, ale Ron powstrzymał go i siedzieli teraz obaj patrząc na Malfoya z nienawiścią i podejrzliwością.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Dumbledore

- I jak moi drodzy, wyjaśniliście sobie wszystko? – Zapytał uśmiechając się przy tym.

- Prawie – Odpowiedział Harry nie odrywając wściekłego wzroku od Ślizgona.

- Bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze – Ucieszył się Dumbledore – W takim razie Harry, panie Weasley, panno Weasley zostawcie nas teraz samych, ponieważ musimy coś przedyskutować z panną Granger i panem Malfoyem

- Tak, proszę pana – Odpowiedział Harry i wszyscy troje wstali ze swoich foteli.

- Acha, jeszcze jedno. Nie mówcie nikomu czego się tu dowiedzieliście. – Poinstruował ich dyrektor.

- Tak, proszę pana. – Odpowiedzieli chórem i wyszli z gabinetu.

- Dobrze, moi drodzy. – Zaczął dyrektor, kiedy zostali już tylko we trójkę. – Myślałem nad tym jak zapewnić panu Malfoyowi bezpieczeństwo podczas wakacji. Panie Malfoy, kończy pan siedemnaście lat szóstego czerwca, zgadza się?

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Doskonale, w takim razie jako dorosły czarodziej może pan spędzić wakacje gdzie tylko pan zechce i nikt nie ma prawa pociągnąć szkoły do odpowiedzialności, jeśli nie pojawi się pan w domu rodzinnym.

- Co się ze mną stanie? Gdzie spędzę wakacje? – Dopytywał się Ślizgon.

- Zastanawiałem się panie Malfoy w jakim miejscu nikt nie będzie pana szukał i wreszcie wymyśliłem. Panno Granger rozmawiałem już z pani rodzicami i przedstawiając im bardzo ogólnie sytuację pana Malfoya udało mi się przekonać ich do pomocy.

- Nie rozumiem. – Zdziwiła się Hermiona.

- Nikt nie wie o tym co wydarzyło się ostatnio między wami. Wszyscy sądzą, że pan Malfoy nienawidzi mugoli, dlatego nikt nie będzie go wśród nich szukał, a zwłaszcza w domu uczennicy z którą nigdy się nie dogadywał. Panie Malfoy, spędzi pan wakacje w domu państwa Granger. – Wyjaśnił dyrektor.

- Co? – Zdenerwował się Draco. – Ja u mugoli? – Hermiona poczuła się nieco urażona, że Draco postrzega wakacje spędzone z jej rodziną, jako taką straszną opcję, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeszcze w pełni nie pozbył się swoich uprzedzeń.

- Panie Malfoy. – Kontynuował wciąż spokojny dyrektor. – Skoro nawet dla pana taka ewentualność, to coś ciężkiego do wyobrażenia, to podobnie będzie z innymi. Proszę mi wierzyć, że nikt nie będzie tam pana szukał. – Draco nic nie odpowiedział, tylko przytaknął. Nie zamierzał się kłócić z dyrektorem, ale postanowił, że jak tylko wyjdzie z gabinetu napisze list do rodziców z prośbą o ratunek.

- Ale panie dyrektorze, my ledwo wytrzymujemy razem spotykając się na chwilę raz na kilka dni, a pan chce, żebyśmy spędzili razem ponad dwa miesiące! – Zauważyła Hermiona. Malfoy był wprawdzie jej chłopakiem, ale nie wyobrażała go sobie, kiedy rozmawia z jej rodzicami i je z nimi obiad; uważała że Ślizgon potrzebuje jeszcze czasu zanim będzie na to gotowy. Wierzyła, że kiedyś go zmieni, o ile najpierw go nie zamorduje. Bała się, że całe wspólne wakacje to zbyt wiele jak na jej nerwy.

- Panno Granger, jestem pewny, że szybko dojdziecie do porozumienia. – Zbagatelizował jej obawy Dumbledore.

- Mówił pan, że rozmawiał pan z moimi rodzicami. – Zmieniła temat Hermiona. – Co im pan powiedział? Chyba nie powiedział pan o dziecku, bo chciałam to zrobić sama.

- Spokojnie panno Granger. – Uspokoił ją dyrektor – Powiedziałem pani rodzicom tylko o tym, że życie jednego z uczniów jest zagrożone i że najbezpieczniej dla niego będzie spędzić te wakacje wśród mugoli. Bardzo pobieżnie opowiedziałem im o sytuacji w jakiej znalazł się Draco, równocześnie nie wspominając o pani uwikłaniu w sprawę. Powiedziałem im również, że ostatnio bardzo zbliżyliście się do siebie i dlatego to właśnie ich proszę o pomoc. Myślę, że cokolwiek nie zdecyduje się pani powiedzieć rodzicom, nie będzie to w sprzeczności z tym co ja powiedziałem. – Wyjaśnił dyrektor. Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Dobrze, ale przecież nie mogę po prostu wysiąść na dworcu Kings Cross i jak gdyby nigdy nic dołączyć do Granger i jej rodziców. Moja matka na pewno wyjdzie po mnie na dworzec. – Martwił się Draco

- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli napisze pan list informujący o tym iż podjął pan decyzję o nie wracaniu do domu i wyśle go pan do matki już z pociągu.

- Ale panie dyrektorze, ona i tak wyjdzie na stację i mnie zabierze. – Sprzeciwił się Draco. Wiedział, że oboje z matką będą musieli stwarzać pozory, bo wszyscy muszą myśleć, że matka chce aby Draco spędził wakacje w dworze Malfoyów.

- Spokojnie panie Malfoy. – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się. – Pana matka nie zabierze pana do domu, ponieważ nie znajdzie pana wśród wysiadających uczniów.

- Jak to? – Zapytali równocześnie Draco i Hermiona.

- Wsiądzie pan do niego, ale już pan z niego nie wysiądzie. Będziemy się tu musieli zdać na pomoc panny Granger. – Uczniowie siedzący przed dyrektorem zainteresowali się jeszcze bardziej tym co ma do powiedzenia stary czarodziej.

- Co miałabym zrobić? – Zapytała Hermiona

Harry, Ron i Ginny siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru na fotelach w najdalszym kącie pomieszczenia. Ustawili fotele przodem do siebie w bardzo małej odległości, tak, że mogli swobodnie rozmawiać i nie słyszał ich żaden z kolegów również siedzących w pokoju wspólnym. Ci jednak nie zwracali uwagi na szepczącą w kącie trójkę, ponieważ przyzwyczajeni byli do tego, że Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele zawsze mieli jakieś sekrety i sprawy w które nie wtajemniczali nikogo.

- Myślicie, że to wszystko prawda? – Zastanawiał się Ron.

- Nie bądź głupi, oczywiście, że tak. – Odpowiedziała mu Ginny. – Tyle czasu szukaliśmy sensownego wyjaśnienia, a wystarczyło zapytać Hermionę.

- Chyba powinniśmy ją przeprosić. – Zauważył Harry. – Ona jest niewinna. – Po chwili dodał jednak. - Ale jestem pewien, że Malfoy nie ma czystych intencji.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Nigdy nie uwierzę w to, że nagle zrobił się taki szlachetny. – Zgodził się z nim Ron. – Musimy to uświadomić Hermionie.

- Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby wykorzystał ją do swoich celów. – Dodał Harry. – Ona i tak jest już w fatalnej sytuacji. Wyobrażacie sobie jak ona musi się czuć będąc w ciąży w wieku siedemnastu lat i to jeszcze z tym gnojkiem.

- Biedna, co ona musiała przeżywać przez te ostatnie miesiące. – Kiedy to mówiła, twarz Ginny pełna była współczucia dla przyjaciółki. W tym samym momencie wejście do pokoju otworzyło się i stanęła w nim osoba, o której właśnie rozmawiali.

- Hermiona! – Zawołał Ron i pomachał do niej. Gryfoni niebiorący udziału w rozmowie przyjaciół spojrzeli na niego zdumieni. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z jakiegoś konfliktu pomiędzy Hermioną, a Ronem, Harrym i Ginny. Cała trójka nie odzywała się do niej od dawna, a tu nagle jak gdyby nigdy nic Ron woła ją i jeszcze się przy tym uśmiecha. Hermiona nie odpowiedziała na uśmiechy całej trójki, ale również nie zignorowała ich, tylko podeszła do miejsca w którym się znajdowali.

- Słucham cię Ronald? – Zapytała służbowo i bez cienia uśmiechu.

- Jesteś zła? – Zdziwił się rudzielec, a jego siostra natychmiast trąciła go łokciem w brzuch.

- Nie, nie jestem na was zła. Przecież wy tylko wysunęliście wobec mnie fałszywe oskarżenia, nie dając szansy na wyjaśnienie, nie odzywaliście się do mnie od miesięcy; a to wszystko w bardzo ciężkim dla mnie okresie. – Odpowiedziała z sarkazmem.

- Hermiona, chcieliśmy cię za to przeprosić. – Powiedział Harry, a wszyscy troje spuścili ze wstydem głowy.

- Po Ronie mogłabym się tego spodziewać, bo takie zachowania się mu już zdarzały, ale ty Harry? Myślałam, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi i ufaliśmy sobie?

- Przepraszam. To wszystko jakoś tak nam się poskładało, że wnioski nasuwały się same. Przyrzekam, że już więcej nie popełnimy tego błędu, już zawsze będziemy ci ufać i najpierw wysłuchamy co masz do powiedzenia, a potem wyciągniemy wnioski. – Kontynuował przeprosiny Harry.

- Tak obiecujemy. – Zawtórował mu Ron, a Ginny przytaknęła. Hermiona sięgnęła po stojące za nią krzesło, przysunęła je bliżej przyjaciół i usiadła twarzą do nich.

- To nie będzie dla mnie łatwe, ale nasza przyjaźń trwała za długo, żeby tak po prostu z niej zrezygnować. – Powiedziała, kiedy jej oczy znalazły się na poziomie oczu przyjaciół. – Oczywiście wciąż jest mi przykro, że mi nie ufaliście i nie będzie łatwo tak po prostu o tym zapomnieć.

- Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. – Z pełnym zrozumieniem w głosie powiedziała Ginny. – To musiało być straszne kiedy dowiedziałaś się, że jesteś w ciąży z Malfoyem. – Zmieniła temat.

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz Ginny.

- No i w ogóle ten eliksir. – Kontynuowała ruda dziewczyna.

- Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. – Odpowiedziała jej Hermiona nie chcąc wracać do tych przykrych wspomnień. – Mam nadzieję, że teraz wszystko się ułoży. Dumbledore wie, że to nie była moja wina i w przyszłym roku mogę normalnie kontynuować naukę. Z dzieckiem będzie ciężko, ale Malfoy obiecał pomóc.

- Hermiona, jak ty możesz mu ufać! – Wybuchnął Ron. – Przecież mówimy o fretce!

- Mogę Ronald! – Usta Hermiony zacisnęły się ze złości. – To on jest ojcem mojego dziecka, to on był przy mnie, kiedy wy się odwróciliście, to on poszedł ze mną do Dumbledorea i to on jest gotów narazić się na złość swoich rodziców i wydziedziczenie, żeby troszczyć się o mnie i dziecko. – Wydusiła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- On na pewno ma w tym jakiś cel! – Irytował się wciąż rudowłosy chłopak. – To pewnie on podał ci ten eliksir!

- Znowu robisz to samo Ronald! Wysuwasz oskarżenia na które nie masz żadnego dowodu! Niby jaki miałby mieć w tym cel?

- Hermiona nie obraź się, ale to wydaje się naprawdę nieprawdopodobne, że tak nagle zmienił wszystkie swoje poglądy, przecież jeszcze niedawno cię nienawidził, a teraz jesteście parą. – Poparł przyjaciela Harry.

- Teraz wiem na jego temat dużo więcej niż wy. Swoją decyzję podjęłam kierując się rozsądkiem i nie próbujcie mnie nawet przekonać. Chce mieć normalną rodzinę i mam na to szansę, więc zamierzam ją wykorzystać.

- My jesteśmy twoją rodziną, my moglibyśmy się tobą zająć, ja mógłbym się tobą zająć. – Zadeklarował Ron.

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Nie było cię przy mnie, kiedy cię potrzebowałam. No i jesteś z Lavender, ona chyba nie byłaby z tego powodu zadowolona?

- Ale ja już nie chcę z nią być. To dodatkowy plus tego rozwiązania, miałbym powód, żeby z nią zerwać. Nie widzisz jak to wszystko można łatwo rozwiązać. – Odpowiedział Ron.

- Jak zamierzasz się mną opiekować, skoro nie potrafisz nawet normalnie zerwać z dziewczyną? Nie pozwolę, żebyś wykorzystał mnie jako pretekst do zerwania! – Odpowiedziała Hermiona, a twarz Rona poczerwieniała ze wstydu. Sprawa Lavender męczyła go już od dawna i oddałby naprawdę dużo, żeby ktoś rozwiązał ten problem za niego.

- A gdybym z nią zerwał, zerwałabyś z Malfoyem? – Zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

- Nie. – Odpowiedziała krótko. Spojrzał na nią z wyrazem kompletnego niezrozumienia. – Dałam szansę Draco. – Specjalnie użyła imienia Malfoya, aby uświadomić rudzielcowi, że teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Kiedyś pewnie ucieszyłaby się z propozycji Rona, żeby byli razem, ale teraz całe jej życie wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że również jej uczucia do rudzielca bardzo się zmieniły i że w którymś momencie przestał być dla niej wymarzonym kandydatem na chłopaka.

Draco był przerażony wizją wakacji spędzonych wśród mugoli, dlatego zaraz po wyjściu z gabinetu dyrektora napisał list do matki, w którym żalił się na plan Dumbledorea i prosił o pomoc w wymyśleniu rozwiązania alternatywnego. Od wysłania listu minęły dwa dni, kiedy wreszcie nadeszła odpowiedź. Pełen nadziei, Draco otworzył list, ale ku jego wielkiemu rozczarowaniu nie znalazł w nim tego, czego oczekiwał.

_Drogi synku!_

_Twoja niechęć do planu Dumbledorea jest dla mnie i dla twojego ojca absolutnie zrozumiała. Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrazić jak ciężko byłoby mi samej wytrzymać ponad dwa miesiące wśród brudnych i głupich mugoli. Jednakże oboje z ojcem uznaliśmy, że w obecnych okolicznościach to rozwiązanie wydaje się dla Ciebie i całej rodziny najbezpieczniejsze. Dumbledore ma rację, że dom mugoli to ostatnie miejsce na Ziemi w którym mógłby Cię poszukiwać Czarny Pan, dlatego mając na względzie własne życie musisz zacisnąć zęby i jakoś wytrzymać te dwa miesiące, zwłaszcza, że cały czas powinieneś mieć oko na szlamę i pilnować, żeby nic nie zagroziło dziecku. Pamiętaj czego zawsze uczył Cię ojciec: „Rób to, co nam się najbardziej opłaca." Czasami musisz się poświęcić, żeby osiągnąć swój cel._

_Nie tylko Ty mój drogi poświęcasz się dla naszego wspólnego dobra. Jak się okazuje, moje poświęcenie już dało pewne efekty. Od czasu kiedy dowiedziałam się o całej sprawie ze szlamą, moje uszy i oczy były jeszcze szerzej otwarte niż zazwyczaj. Dzięki temu dziś udało mi się dowiedzieć, że gdybyś wypełnił rozkaz Czarnego Pana, jego następnym krokiem byłoby zajęcie ministerstwa magii. Nie wiem co planuje w przypadku niepowodzenia Twojej misji, ale uważam, że natychmiast powinieneś przekazać tą informację Dumbledoreowi. Zajęcie ministerstwa przez Czarnego Pana, to śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo dla szlamy, bo z całą pewnością szybko zostałyby wprowadzone odpowiednie przepisy prawne, które umożliwiałyby, a wręcz nakazywały eliminację takich stworzeń jak ona. Dziewczyna nie byłaby wtedy bezpieczna ani we własnym mugolskim domu, ani nawet w Hogwarcie, który znalazłby się pod kontrolą Czarnego Pana. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz powagę sytuacji i natychmiast zastosujesz się do mojego polecenia._

_Pamiętaj, że oboje z ojcem bardzo Cię kochamy i zawsze będziemy po Twojej stronie._

_Mama_

Draco był załamany; jego ostatnia deska ratunku, jaką byli rodzice zawiodła, bo również i oni popierali plan dyrektora. Chłopakowi nie pozostawało nic innego, tylko pogodzić się z wizją koszmarnych mugolskich wakacji. Doszedłszy do tej konkluzji Draco ruszył w stronę gabinetu dyrektora, aby poinformować go o planach Czarnego Pana o których pisała jego matka. Ślizgon szybko dotarł pod kamienne gargulce, które rozsunęły się kiedy tylko wymówił poprawne hasło. Stanął przed drzwiami gabinetu i już miał zapukać, kiedy usłyszał dobiegające ze środka głosy.

- Panie dyrektorze, jak pan mógł w ogóle coś takiego wymyślić? Na pewno jest jakieś inne rozwiązanie! – Irytował się Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Draco nadstawił ucha. Wcześniej nie przyszłoby mu nawet do głowy, że niemal czczący Dumbledorea chłopak może kwestionować coś co powiedział stary czarodziej.

- Uwierz mi Harry, że nie ma. Tak już musi być. - Odpowiedział mu spokojnie starzec.

- On nie może tego zrobić! – Denerwował się dalej Potter.

- On musi to zrobić. – Odpowiedział dyrektor.

- To nie może się tak skończyć! – Draco jeszcze mocniej wytężył słuch. 'Co nie może się tak skończyć? Kto nie może zrobić czego?' Zastanawiał się Ślizgon.

- Ta śmierć nie będzie końcem. – Odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem Dumbledore. –Pamiętaj, najważniejsze, żebyś żył i wypełnił misję. – Po plecach Draco przebiegły ciarki. O czyjej śmierci rozmawiali? O co się kłócili? Czy to ma jakiś związek z nim?

- On ma mi pomóc? – Zirytował się chłopak – On jest Śmierciożercą! Wykorzysta sytuację!

- Tyle razy ci już mówiłem, że źle go oceniasz. On zrozumiał swój błąd i jest po naszej stronie. – Draco przyszło do głowy, że rozmawiają o nim. Nie wiedział tylko niby w czym miałby pomóc Potterowi? Dyrektor nic mu o tym nie mówił.

- Dobrze wiem, że mam rację na jego temat! – Wrzasną Potter, a zaraz potem słychać było dźwięk tłuczącego się szkła i metalu uderzającego o posadzkę. Brzmiało to tak, jakby ktoś w furii tłukł wszystkie przyrządy znajdujące się w gabinecie. Draco był zdumiony tym wybuchem szału. – Expeliarmus! – Rozległ się nagle głos Pottera.

- Harry, to naprawdę nie było konieczne. – Powiedział ze stoickim spokojem Dumbledore. – Nie musiałeś mnie rozbrajać, chciałem tylko naprawić to co zniszczyłeś.

- Przepraszam. – Odpowiedział wyraźnie zawstydzony i zakłopotany Potter.

- Nic się nie stało, przynajmniej wiem, że masz dobry refleks i że nikt nie zaskoczy cię w walce. – Ze śmiechem wyjaśnił dyrektor.

- Czy naprawdę nie ma innego wyjścia? – Zapytał już dużo potulniej chłopak.

- Nie ma. Harry, obiecałeś mi, kiedy byliśmy w jaskini, że będziesz mi we wszystkim posłuszny. – 'Jakiej jaskini?' Zastanawiał się Draco. – Nic się od tamtej pory nie zmieniło. Chcę, żebyś mi obiecał, że mu zaufasz i będziesz robił wszystko, aby stosunki między wami się poprawiły. Razem dacie sobie radę z trudnym zadaniem, które was czeka.

- Tak, panie profesorze. – Odpowiedział pokonany Potter

W tym momencie Draco uznał, że to koniec rozmowy i zapukał do drzwi.

- Proszę? – Zaprosił go do środka dyrektor i Draco otworzył drzwi. Mijając się z Potterem, Ślizgon zobaczył absolutną nienawiść w oczach ciemnowłosego chłopaka.

Kiedy później opowiadał dyrektorowi o planach Czarnego Pana, cały czas chodziła mu po głowie podsłuchana kłótnia. Co to wszystko znaczyło i czy miało jakiś wpływ na jego bezpieczeństwo. Draco doszedł do wniosku, że czegoś więcej mógłby się dowiedzieć tylko od Granger, jednak stosunki między nimi wciąż nie były na tyle dobre, żeby zdradziła mu tajemnicę Pottera.

Narcyza Malfoy szła wielkim mrocznym hallem, którego posadzkę pokrywał dywan. Matka Draco Malfoya mijała po drodze portrety bladych postaci wiszące na ścianach, które obserwowały ją z zaciekawieniem. Kobieta dotarła wreszcie do masywnych drewnianych drzwi i zawahała się przez chwilę, a potem obróciła mosiężną gałkę. Na środku salonu do którego weszła stał długi, wypolerowany stół, a panującą tu ciemność rozjaśniał tylko ogień buzujący w kominku, nad którym wisiało ciężkie lustro w pozłacanej ramie. Narcyza dopiero po chwili, kiedy jej oczy przywykły już do panującego mroku, zauważyła postać siedzącą u szczytu stołu. Na początku dostrzegła tylko zarys sylwetki, ale kiedy podeszła bliżej ujrzała bardzo bladą twarz z wąskimi szparami zamiast nozdrzy i jarzącymi się czerwienią oczami o pionowych źrenicach.

- Narcyza. – Przywitał ją, jak się mogło wydawać serdecznie, Voldemort.

- Wzywałeś mnie Panie? – Zapytała.

- Tak. Chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać o Draco. – Po plecach Narcyzy przebiegł dreszcz. – Rok szkolny prawie już dobiegł końca, a twój syn wciąż nie wypełnił powierzonego mu zadania.

- Tak mój Panie.

- Jestem bardzo rozczarowany. Najpierw zawiódł mnie Lucjusz, a teraz zawodzi mnie Draco. Zaczynam odnosić wrażenie, że twoja rodzina jest dla mnie kompletnie bezużyteczna, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy twoja siostra została zamordowana. – W głosie Voldemorta usłyszeć teraz można było złość, którą jednak wciąż próbował ukrywać.

- Panie mój, jestem równie mocno rozczarowana Draco jak ty. On powinien brać przykład ze swojej zmarłej ciotki, a nie z mojego męża, który tak cię zawiódł. Jeśli okaże się, że Draco nie wypełni do końca roku szkolnego powierzonej mu misji, wyrzeknę się go i pozwolę, abyś go ukarał, bo uważam, że swoją nieudolnością, podobnie jak Lucjusz, przynosi wstyd mojej rodzinie.

- Narcyzo, krytykujesz swojego męża i syna, ale sama również nie zrobiłaś dla mnie nic.

- Panie, powiedz mi tylko co mam zrobić, a uczynię to. – Odpowiedziała kobieta. – Tylko ja mogę przyprowadzić do ciebie Draco. – Dodała po chwili nerwowo.

- Dlaczego tak myślisz? – Zapytał zaciekawiony Voldemort.

- Jeśli nie wyjdę po niego na dworzec, Draco zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak i ucieknie, a Śmierciożercom trudno będzie pojmać go w tłumie ludzi, którzy tam będą. Jeśli jednak przywitam go jak kochająca matka, która chce tylko zabrać ukochanego syna do domu, Draco pójdzie bez oporu. – Voldemort pokiwał głową zgadzając się z argumentem kobiety.

- Narcyzo nie do końca wierzę twoim zapewnieniom, dlatego jeśli nie przyprowadzisz go do mnie, uważam, że powinnaś zostać ukarana zamiast Draco. – Powiedział po chwili namysłu.

- Tak mój Panie. – Odpowiedziała kobieta i skłoniła się nisko.

- A teraz poznaj przedsmak tego co cię czeka, jeśli i ty mnie zawiedziesz. Crucio! – Z różdżki czarodzieja wystrzelił promień, który trafił prosto w Narcyzę. Kobieta upadła na ziemię i zaczęła krzyczeć i wić się z bólu. Na wężowej, okrutnej twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się wyraz mściwej satysfakcji.

W tym samym czasie, nieświadomy niczego Draco, świętował swoje siedemnaste urodziny z kolegami ze swojego domu. Nie mógł spędzić tego dnia z Granger, bo oboje uznali, że jego zniknięcie w dniu urodzin mogłoby wzbudzić podejrzenia kolegów ze Slitherinu. Dzień wcześniej, również, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń Ślizgonów, Hermiona przysłała mu prezent. Był to zwykły album na zdjęcia w beżowej, skórzanej oprawie. Draco uznał, że jest to wyjątkowo bezużyteczny prezent, który byłby dobry dla jakiegoś sentymentalnego głupka z Hufflepufu. Nie bardzo wiedział też jakie zdjęcia miałby gromadzić w takim albumie. Może Granger dała mu ten album myśląc, że będzie kolekcjonował zdjęcia ich szczęśliwej rodzinki, która będzie się wciąż powiększać. Draco roześmiał się w duchu; Granger była naprawdę naiwna.

Kolejne dni mijały, a Draco czuł się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i poirytowany. Nie tylko denerwowały go zbliżające się wakacje z mugolami, ale i to, że nie był w stanie dowiedzieć się niczego więcej na temat rozmowy między Dumbledorem i Potterem, którą podsłuchał. Jak by tego było mało, Granger wciąż zdawała się odporna na jego zabiegi i nadal wszelkie inicjatywy fizycznego zbliżenia wychodziły od niego a nie od niej. Wprawdzie kiedy zaczynał ją całować i pieścić poddawała się temu bez większego oporu, ale kiedy przestawał twierdząc, że nie chce jej pospieszać, zgadzała się z tym, by zaraz potem zakończyć randkę. Draco coraz częściej wyczuwał gorycz porażki i zaczął liczyć się z tym, że dziewczyna nigdy nie powie mu wprost, że jest gotowa i oczekuje od niego czegoś więcej. Ponieważ Draco nienawidził przegrywać, odbijało się to na jego kontaktach z dziewczyną. Nie tylko kłócili się więcej, ale ich kłótnie były prawie tak zażarte jak kiedyś.

Spacerowali teraz po wypróbowanej wcześniej trasie, odległym krańcu błoń, gdzie nawet po końcowych egzaminach nie pojawiali się inni uczniowie. Kłócąc się, w pewnym momencie stanęli przy skale przy której kiedyś Draco zaplanował dla nich piknik.

- Nie życzę sobie, żebyś w ten sposób mówił o moich rodzicach! – Irytowała się dziewczyna.

- Nie moja wina, że mugole są właśnie tacy, ja tylko stwierdzam fakt.

- Ciekawa jestem, czy kiedykolwiek znałeś jakiegoś mugola, że wygłaszasz taką opinię. Będziesz miał kontakt z moimi rodzicami i należy im się od ciebie szacunek.

- Obiecałem już, że nie dam im poznać, co tak naprawdę o nich myślę, ale nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że zmienię swoją opinię.

- Jeśli nie będziesz w stanie jej zmienić, to może ten związek nie powinien w ogóle istnieć? – W tym momencie Draco przestraszył się, że przesadził. To, że nienawidził mugoli nie oznaczało, że mógł sobie pozwolić na zerwanie z Granger, ten związek wciąż był dla niego być albo nie być.

- Tego nie powiedziałem.

- Ale ja to powiedziałam. Musisz zdać sobie z tego sprawę, że moi rodzice będą dziadkami naszego dziecka i nie mogę pozwolić na to, żebyś szkalował ich w jego oczach. – Wytłumaczyła.

- No dobra, obiecuję, że naprawdę się postaram nie robić nic, co byłoby skierowane przeciwko twoim rodzicom, ani nie mówić nic złego na ich temat. Zadowolona? – Draco nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, bo nagle z drugiej strony skały wyszły dwie osoby.

- Hermiona, wszędzie cię szukamy. – Powiedział Ron, nawet nie siląc się na przywitanie.

- Weasley, Potter, czy nie macie swoich dziewczyn, że musicie psuć moją randkę? – Odezwał się Draco. Wiedział, jak bardzo są przeciwni jego związkowi z Granger i nie przepuściłby żadnej okazji, żeby wkurzyć ich, podkreślając że mimo ich niechęci, on nadal jest z Gryfonką.

- Też mi randka, podczas której wciąż się kłócicie. – Odpowiedział mu Harry.

- A co, śledzisz nas przez cały czas? – Zapytał Malfoy. – Ja byłem na wszystkich i wydawały mi się naprawdę przyjemne, czasami nawet bardzo przyjemne. – Powiedział i zademonstrował swój ulubiony grymas, któremu najbliżej było do złośliwego uśmiechu. W głowie przyznał sobie punkt, bo sądząc po minie Pottera i Weasleya, zasugerowanie, że z Granger robią coś więcej niż tylko rozmawiają, wyraźnie wkurzyło Gryfonów. – Mniejsza z tym. Granger, przed wyjazdem na wakacje chyba się już nie spotkamy, ale później będziemy mieli dla siebie mnóstwo czasu, więc ja się już pożegnam. – Zwrócił się do Hermiony, a ona przytaknęła mu. Potem spojrzał na Gryfonów, uśmiechną się do nich szyderczo i nachylił się do Hermiony całując ją na pożegnanie. Kiedy to zrobił, nie oglądając się za siebie ruszył w stronę zamku.

- Co on miał na myśli, że będziecie mieli dla siebie dużo czasu? – Zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

- Dumbledore zdecydował, że Malfoy spędzi wakacje w domu moich rodziców. – Wyjaśniła.

- Co! – Zdumieli się równocześnie jej przyjaciele.

- A niby gdzie miałby je spędzić? Przecież zdradził Voldemorta! – Odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. – Stwierdził Harry.

- Jak możesz pozwolić, żeby spędził wakacje w twoim domu? Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą wyśmiewał się z twoich rodziców? Jak możesz z nim być? – Irytował się Ron. – Zerwałem dziś wreszcie z Lavender i teraz możemy być razem.

- Ron, nie obiecywałam ci, że jak z nią zerwiesz to ja zerwę z Malfoyem i będę chodzić z tobą. Nie wiem dlaczego z nią zerwałeś, ale jeśli zrobiłeś to po to, żebym zakończyła ten związek, to lepiej przeproś swoją dziewczynę i wróć do niej.

- Hermiona, jak możesz? Nie dlatego z nią zerwałem. Już jakiś czas temu zrozumiałem, że to my bylibyśmy lepszą parą. – Wyjaśnił z wyraźną urazą rudzielec.

- I dlatego nie odzywałeś się do mnie tak długo, bo uważałeś, że bylibyśmy dobrą parą? – Zapytała śmiejąc się gorzko dziewczyna.

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz! – Wrzasnął Ron i wściekły zaczął iść w kierunku zamku.

- Hermiona uważam, że powinnaś to jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Nie wiesz co kombinuje Malfoy, a Ronowi na tobie zależy. – Odezwał się Harry, kiedy Ron był już daleko.

- Harry dobrze wiesz, co czułam do Rona, ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Chcę, żeby wciąż był moim przyjacielem, ale nie chcę go już jako chłopaka. On stracił swoją szansę, a Malfoy naprawdę się stara. Wiem, że nie jest idealnie, ale postanowiłam dać mu szansę i proszę ciebie i Rona o to samo. – Odpowiedziała mu Hermiona. Harry wciąż nie był przekonany o czystych zamiarach Malfoya, ale bojąc się, że znów narazi przyjaźń, postanowił się już więcej nie odzywać na ten temat. Nie chciał jednak składać broni i uznał, że przekonają Hermionę do zmiany decyzji, kiedy już zdobędą dowody przeciwko Malfoyowi.


	10. Pociąg

_Bardzo proszę o komentarze i konstruktywną krytykę. Całość jest już wprawdzie gotowa, ale drobiazgi wciąż mogę zmienić w dalszych rozdziałach. Może wrzucę dziś jeszcze jeden rozdział. Zaraz zabieram się za poprawianie i może zdążę._

_Ten rozdział jakoś nie bardzo mi się podoba, ale nie bardzo mam pomysł jak go zmienić. Może jakieś sugestie?_

Rozdział 10

Pociąg

Stukot kół pędzącego pociągu przypominał podróżującym nim uczniom o tym, że nadszedł czas wakacji i że nie zobaczą swoich znajomych przez ponad dwa miesiące. Większość z podróżujących rozmawiała ze swoimi kolegami i koleżankami wykorzystując ostatnie wspólnie spędzone chwile; inni rozmyślali o rozpoczynających się wakacjach i planach które mieli na ich spędzenie. Żadne z nich nawet nie przypuszczało, że dla dwojga uczniów będą to zupełnie nietypowe wakacje.

Hermiona siedziała teraz w przedziale z Harrym, Ronem, Ginny, Luną i Nevillem.

- Idę się przejść – Poinformowała w pewnym momencie swoich towarzyszy podróży. – Zobaczę, czy uczniowie nie łamią regulaminu. – To był pretekst, przez chwilę chciała być sama, a obowiązki prefekta dawały jej do tego doskonałą wymówkę. Choć nie wspominała o tym przyjaciołom, bardzo denerwowała się jak wypadnie spotkanie Malfoya z jej rodzicami. Bała się, że już przy pierwszej okazji Malfoy powie coś, co urazi jej rodziców. Bała się również ich reakcji na wieść o ciąży. Wiedziała, że się od niej nie odwrócą, ale już wyobrażała sobie ten zawód w ich oczach. Do tej pory nigdy ich nie zawiodła, a teraz miał być ten pierwszy raz.

- Mam iść z tobą? – Zapytał Ron. Od czasu ostatniej kłótni nie powiedział do niej nic przeciwko Malfoyowi. Nie wynikało to jednak z faktu, że pogodził się z ich związkiem, ale rozmowy z Harrym w trakcie której przyjaciel przekonał go, że dopóki nie znajdą dowodu na nieszczerość Malfoya nie będą w stanie przekonać Hermiony, a tylko spowodują kolejną kłótnię.

- Nie, dziękuję Ron, dam sobie radę. – Odpowiedziała.

- Ale na pewno? – Naciskał dalej.

- Tak, na pewno. – Odpowiedziała wychodząc z przedziału.

Draco siedział w przedziale z Pansy, Millicentą, Vincentem i Gregorym i zastanawiał się jak to się stało, że podobno byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, bo w tym momencie nie miał nawet ochoty z nimi rozmawiać. Żadnemu z nich nie mógł zdradzić swojego sekretu, żadnemu z nich nie mógł się wyżalić, jak bardzo nie chce spędzać tych wakacji u mugoli i jak boi się, że Czarny Pan znajdzie go i zemści się za niewykonane zadanie. Kiedy pozostali Ślizgoni w przedziale zaczęli rozprawiać o czystości krwi i sukcesach Czarnego Pana w opanowywaniu światów czarodziejskiego i mugolskiego wolał udawać, że śpi i rozmyślać o tym co go czeka w najbliższym czasie. Tak bardzo nie chciał spędzać wakacji z mugolami; sama myśl o tym, że on Draco Malfoy, członek starego rodu czystej krwi, wyznawców ideologii czystej krwi, miałby spędzić wakacje wśród mugoli wydawała mu się absolutnie abstrakcyjna. Nie było jednak innego wyjścia; Dumbledore uznał, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie w sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł Draco, a jego rodzice się z tym zgadzali. Przebywanie u mugoli przez całe wakacje miało jeszcze jeden wielki minus, rodzice Draco byli jedynymi osobami, które wiedziały o jego sytuacji i tylko oni byli mu naprawdę bliscy, a podczas wakacji nie mógł utrzymywać z nimi kontaktu, ponieważ przychodzące do niego listy mogłyby wzbudzić podejrzenia Granger, a przecież ona powinna mu całkowicie ufać.

- Draco, jesteś chyba śpiący. Może chcesz mi położyć głowę na kolanach? Tak ci będzie wygodniej. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Pansy.

- Nie, dzięki Pansy, tak mi dobrze. – Odpowiedział blondyn, nawet nie spoglądając w jej kierunku.

- Ale Draco, przecież kiedyś tak lubiłeś opierać głowę na moich kolanach. – Upierała się dziewczyna.

- Pansy, zostaw mnie tylko w spokoju, chcę pomyśleć. – Odpowiedział starając się aby nie zabrzmiało to zbyt niegrzecznie.

- Draco, ty ostatnio jesteś jakiś dziwny, unikasz mnie i reszty swoich przyjaciół. – Zauważyła Ślizgonka.

- Nie unikam cię, ani nikogo innego! Po prostu nie mam ochoty trzymać ci głowy na kolanach! – Wyjaśnił z wściekłością chłopak.

- Sami widzicie? – Mówiąc to Parkinson zwróciła się do podróżujących w tym samym przedziale kolegów. – Jest jakiś inny.

- No w sumie… - Zaczął Goyle.

- Ciągle gdzieś znikasz. – Zauważyła Millicenta.

- Co wyście się wszyscy uparli? Nie jestem dziwny! Dajcie mi święty spokój! – Wybuchnął blondyn. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, otworzył klatkę ze swoją sową, a kiedy zwierzę posłusznie usiadło na jego ramieniu wyszedł z przedziału zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Szedł korytarzem; był tak wściekły, że rzucił kilka nieprzyjemnych zaklęć na pierwszorocznych, którzy mieli pecha przechodzić obok. Kiedy już wysłał list do matki, nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Nie chciał wracać do przedziału, aby wysłuchiwać o tym jaki jest ostatnio dziwny, ale nie mógł też przez całą podróż chodzić po korytarzach. Kiedy zastanawiał się co zrobić, zobaczył idącą z naprzeciwka Hermionę. Rozejrzał się dookoła i kiedy nie zobaczył żadnego z uczniów, podszedł do niej i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

- Zróbmy to teraz. – Wyszeptał jej do ucha.

- Ale przed nami jeszcze kilka godzin jazdy. – Zdziwiła się.

- Nieważne. Zrobisz to czy nie? – Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Blondyn odsunął się od niej, a ona wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni szaty. Kiedy rozejrzała się dookoła i upewniła, że są sami machnęła nią kierując ją w stronę chłopaka. Draco zaczął szybko wirować w miejscu, tak iż trudno było rozróżnić jego części ciała. Kiedy zatrzymał się po kilku sekundach, na miejscu gdzie stał Ślizgon było tylko małe, śnieżnobiałe stworzonko, nerwowo poruszające długimi wąsami. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Musiała przyznać, że w tym wydaniu wydawał jej się naprawdę słodki. Już miała wziąć go na ręce, kiedy usłyszała głosy nadchodzących z sąsiedniego wagonu uczniów i odwróciła się w tamtą stronę. Stworzonko, nie zastanawiając się długo, kilkoma susami pokonało dzielącą je od dziewczyny przestrzeń, wbiegło po jej szacie i dało nurka do środka, chowając się w przestrzeni między guzikami. Ponieważ brzuch Hermiony nieco się ostatnio zaokrąglił, dziewczyna zaczęła nosić dużo luźniejsze szaty, aby nikt nie zorientował się jaką tajemnicę ukrywa. Dzięki temu, teraz schowane pod jej szatą zwierzątko było całkiem niezauważalne dla patrzących na nią ludzi.

Kiedy Hermiona siedziała już wygodnie w swoim przedziale, schowany pod jej szatą Draco poczuł jakiś dziwny impuls, który każe mu się schować jak najgłębiej. Zaczął się kręcić i wiercić. Dziewczyna położyła na nim ręce próbując go uspokoić. Nie chciała, żeby któryś z jej przyjaciół zorientował się, że pod szatą ukrywa żywe stworzenie. Kiedy próby uspokojenia kręcącego się Draco nic nie dały, sięgnęła po opasły tom, który leżał tuż obok. Rozłożyła książkę i zaczęła ją czytać równocześnie zasłaniając nią swój brzuch. Tymczasem blondynowi udało się zagrzebać pod ostatnią warstwę jej ubrania i kiedy poczuł, że jego ciało dotyka skóry na brzuchu dziewczyny wiedział już, że znalazł się we właściwym miejscu, zwinął się w kłębek i przestał wreszcie kręcić. Jej brzuch był lekko zaokrąglony, miękki i ciepły. Draco poczuł się bardzo bezpiecznie; było mu ciepło i przytulnie. Jego dużo wrażliwszy teraz zwierzęcy nos wyczuwał jakiś przyjemny i zapach, a do uszu docierał równomierny rytm bijącego serca dziewczyny. Nie minęło jednak nawet kilka minut, kiedy usłyszał jakieś dziwne bulgotanie. Nadstawił uszu, a wtedy coś, od strony brzucha Hermiony nagle zaczęło wywierać delikatny nacisk na jego bok. Zignorował to, bo uczucie nie było bolesne, ale już po chwili poczuł ten sam nacisk w innym miejscu. Chłopak postanowił, że kiedy tylko odzyska swoją prawdziwą postać, wytknie dziewczynie działanie jej bardzo rozpraszającego spokój układu trawiennego. Bulgoty i nacisk nie powtórzyły się jednak i szybko o nich zapomniał. Było mu tak dobrze, tak błogo, że zasnął zanim zaczął się zastanawiać, czy podsłuchiwać rozmowy przyjaciół Hermiony, czy nie.

Obudziło go lekkie szturchnięcie. Kiedy podniósł głowę zaciekawiony tym co się dzieje, poczuł, że Hermiona zaczęła wstawać. Aby nie wypaść, chwycił pazurkami ubrania dziewczyny i wtedy poczuł, że Gryfonka dokądś idzie. Denerwował się, czy nie stało się nic złego, ale nie wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki, aby przed nikim nie zdradzić swojej obecności. W pewnym momencie usłyszał dźwięk zamykających się drzwi, a czyjaś ręka chwyciła go delikatnie za kark, wyciągając na zewnątrz. Oczy Draco, przyzwyczajone do ciemności panującej pod ubraniem Hermiony, zabolały od jaskrawego światła. Kiedy po chwili jego wzrok przystosował się do tych warunków, Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że znaleźli się z Hermioną w toalecie w pociągu. Toalety w Express Hogwart były bardzo komfortowe i przestronne, przystosowane dla przebierających się w nich uczniów. Były tam nie tylko muszla klozetowa i umywalka umieszczona na dużym marmurowym blacie, ale i wielkie lustra, oraz miękki fotel bez podłokietników. Bardziej przypominało to łazienkę w luksusowym hotelu niż w pociągu.

Kiedy Hermiona wyciągnęła Draco spod swojego ubrania, położyła go na fotelu, który stał naprzeciw lustra. Pomimo swojej zwierzęcej postaci Draco nie mógł opanować typowego dla siebie nawyku i kiedy zobaczył lustro stanął na dwóch łapkach, aby się sobie przyjrzeć.

- Odwróć się tyłem. – Powiedziała dziewczyna. – Muszę się przebrać, bo została nam niecała godzina drogi. – Chłopak nie poruszył się nawet o centymetr. – No odwróć się! – Zażądała – Dalszy brak reakcji. Wyciągnęła więc różdżkę i machnęła nią. Zwierzątko zawirowało w miejscu i już po chwili na fotelu siedział Draco w swojej ludzkiej postaci. – No dlaczego nie chcesz się odwrócić? – Zapytała.

- Naprawdę musiałaś mnie zamienić we fretkę? – Zapytał z wyrzutem.

- Przepraszam, nie mogłam się oprzeć. – Mówiąc to uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Poza tym uważam, że jako fretka jesteś naprawdę słodki. A teraz się obróć, muszę się przebrać.

- Nie – Odpowiedział.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Bo nie.

- Nie możemy tu siedzieć aż do końca podróży, żebyś wreszcie zdecydował się odwrócić.

- Nie odwrócę się, a ty w końcu i tak będziesz musiała się przebrać.

- Musisz się odwrócić.

- A co, wstydzisz się? – Zapytał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się charakterystyczny grymas. Chciał ją zawstydzić w odwecie za to, że zamieniła go w to znienawidzone przez niego zwierzę. Wiedział, że Gryfonka była typem wstydliwej, grzecznej dziewczynki, która prędzej umrze z zażenowania niż tak po prostu rozbierze się przed nim, ponieważ za każdym razem kiedy dochodziło między nimi do bardziej intymnych sytuacji, dziewczyna czerwieniła się kiedy choćby uniósł jej bluzkę o kilka centymetrów eksponując przy tym nagi brzuch. Draco już cieszył się wyobrażając sobie jak błaga go aby jednak zdecydował się odwrócić.

- Ty też będziesz musiał się przebrać. – Zauważyła.

- Ja się nie wstydzę. – Odpowiedział, a w jego głosie wyczuć można było wyzwanie. Była to absolutna prawda, ponieważ Draco nie miał żadnych kompleksów odnośnie własnego ciała, poza tym rozbierał się już przed tyloma dziewczynami, że Granger nie stanowiła dla niego żadnego problemu. Przypuszczał, że jego roznegliżowanie prędzej wywoła rumieniec na jej niż na jego twarzy. Dziewczyna zrozumiała, że Ślizgon chce aby poczuła się niezręcznie. Domyśliła się, że on spodziewa się, iż będzie go błagać, żeby się odwrócił, albo nie mając innego wyjścia, przebierając się będzie starała się zasłaniać przed jego wzrokiem, co będzie potem dla niego bardzo dobrym powodem do żartów. Pomimo, że naprawdę bardzo się krępowała, nie zamierzała mu dać tej satysfakcji.

- Jak chcesz. – Powiedziała obojętnie i włożyła rękę do małej torebki, którą miała ze sobą. Ku zaskoczeniu Ślizgona wyciągnęła z niej nie tylko swój, ale i jego strój na przebranie i rzuciła mu go w twarz – Zaklęcie zwiększająco-zmniejszające – Odpowiedziała na jego pytający wzrok i zaczęła ściągać swoje ubranie, nawet nie próbując się zasłaniać. Była bardzo zawstydzona, bo co innego chcieć fizycznego zbliżenia, a co innego tak po prostu rozebrać się przed kimś. Mimo to udawała, że rozbieranie się przed nim nie sprawia jej żadnego kłopotu. Kiedy powoli zaczęła rozpinać guziki szaty, popatrzył na nią zdumiony i nie odrywając od niej wzroku stał bez ruchu; nie mógł uwierzyć, że chciała to zrobić. Kiedy spojrzała pytająco na trzymane przez niego ubrania, a potem jego twarz, zorientował się, że gapi się na nią jakby pierwszy raz w życiu widział kobietę. Spuścił wzrok i sam zaczął się szybko rozbierać.

Kiedy stali już naprzeciwko siebie w samej bieliźnie spojrzała z podziwem na jego umięśnione, gładkie ciało. Lata treningów quidditcha wyrzeźbiły je i ze swoją bladą skórą i jasnymi włosami przypominał teraz wapienną rzeźbę greckiego boga z jego idealnymi proporcjami. Nie mogła zmusić się aby oderwać od niego wzrok. Jej hormony zaczynały buzować, a jej ciało zaczęło budzić się do życia. Chciała podejść do niego i dotknąć wyraźnie zaznaczonych mięśni na jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Miała ochotę przejechać po nich palcami i sprawdzić, czy są równie twarde jak te w kamiennych rzeźbach. W tym momencie, korzystając z chwili jej zamyślenia, Draco zbliżył się do niej i zebrał wszystkie jej ubrania, oraz torebkę. Nie poruszyła się nawet, kiedy złożył je ze swoimi. Z zamyślenia wyrwała się dopiero wtedy, kiedy położył je na fotelu i usiadł na nich a na jego twarzy znów zagościł złośliwy grymas.

- Malfoy, oddaj moje ubrania! – Krzyknęła zaskoczona.

- Weź je sobie. – Odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Malfoy, nie mamy czasu, zaraz będą tu chcieli wejść inni uczniowie, aby się przebrać.

- No to jak ci się tak spieszy, to je sobie weź sama, bo tak po prostu ich nie oddam. – Wściekła spiorunowała go wzrokiem, podeszła do niego, chwyciła za przegub jego ręki i usiłowała ściągnąć go z fotela. Zachichotał, kiedy nie udało jej się przesunąć go nawet o centymetr. Nie próbowała już dłużej. Zamiast tego chciała sięgnąć po fragment swojej bluzki wystającej z boku fotela, w miejscu, gdzie plecy chłopaka łączyły się z oparciem. Kiedy jednak próbowała się tam zbliżyć, aby chwycić fragment ubrania, chłopak zagrodził jej drogę swoją silną ręką, objął ją w pasie i przytrzymał w miejscu, tak że nie mogła dosięgnąć wystającego skrawka materiału. Hermiona robiła się coraz bardziej wściekła, wiedziała, że Malfoy robi to specjalnie, aby jej dokuczyć i ją zawstydzić. Nie chciała dać mu satysfakcji, więc nie widząc innego wyjścia postanowiła spróbować jeszcze raz. Starając się nie myśleć o tym, że jest w samej bieliźnie stanęła w rozkroku nad nogami siedzącego Malfoya; przysunęła się bliżej jego twarzy i opierając się jedną ręką o jego ramię, drugą spróbowała wytargać swoją spódnicę zza pleców chłopaka. Nie było to jednak łatwe, ponieważ ten mocno przygniatał materiał swoim ciężarem. Cała sytuacja bardzo bawiła Malfoya; uwielbiał dokuczać jej w ten sposób. Kiedy jednak stanęła przed nim w rozkroku i tylko parę centymetrów od swojej twarzy zobaczył jej różowe figi, a jej mięśnie spięły się z wysiłku, poczuł jak przeszywa go dreszcz podniecenia. Dawno nie spał z żadną dziewczyną, dlatego ten widok tak silnie na niego podziałał. Tuż przed oczami miał jej majteczki i zdał sobie sprawę, że od jej kobiecości dzieli go tylko cienka warstwa materiału. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, wyciągnął rękę i przejechał opuszkami palców po materiale między jej nogami. Jęknęła cicho, ale udała, że nie zauważyła tego co zrobił i dalej próbowała wydrzeć materiał zza jego pleców. Kiedy jego działanie zostało zignorowane, ponowił próbę i znów dotknął tego samego miejsca, po czym zaczął je delikatnie gładzić palcami. Przygryzła wargę, aby znów nie jęknąć i wciąż udawała, że nie zauważyła tego co jej robi Ślizgon. Kiedy po chwili poczuł wilgoć przedzierającą się przez cienki materiał, postanowił sprawdzić jak zachowa się dziewczyna, kiedy pozwoli sobie na jeszcze więcej. Delikatnie chwycił lewą dłonią brzegu jej majteczek i odchylił je. Prawa ręka powędrowała w tym samym kierunku i opuszkami palców zaczął gładzić jej kobiecość już bez dzielącej je od niej materiałowej bariery. Jego palce gładziły jej otwarte wejście, zatapiając się w nim coraz głębiej z każdym ruchem.

- Nie. – Szepnęła bez przekonania. Nie mogła już dłużej znieść jego zachowania bez żadnej reakcji. W tym samym momencie siadła mu na kolanach i zablokowała w ten sposób dostęp do newralgicznego miejsca. Miała podejrzenia, że Draco tylko chce jej dokuczyć, jak zwykle podnieci ją, a potem zostawi mówiąc, że przecież jeszcze nie jest na to gotowa. Siedzieli teraz twarzą do siebie, a jej piersi były na wysokości jego wzroku.

- Dlaczego nie? – Hermiona przełknęła ślinę. Patrzyła na niego oniemiała, czując w swoim wnętrzu wzrastające pragnienie jego obecności i dotyku. Kiedy nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie, cały czas patrząc jej w oczy, poprowadził swoje dłonie od jej talii w górę, aż ku jej plecom. Odnalazł po omacku zapięcie jej stanika i rozpiął je. Potem powędrował dłońmi w górę, aż do jej ramion i zsunął z nich przytrzymujące stanik ramiączka. Nawet się nie poruszyła, aby mu przeszkodzić. Spojrzał na jej krągłe piersi, które były większe niż pamiętał po spotkaniu w pustej klasie i nie odrywając od nich wzroku rzucił stanik gdzieś na ziemię.

- Zaraz ktoś przyjdzie – Powiedziała wciąż szeptem, choć w dalszym ciągu nie zrobiła nic, aby go powstrzymać. Cała się trzęsła sama nie wiedząc czy z podniecenia, czy ze strachu, że zostaną nakryci. Z jednej strony bała się tego co robią, z drugiej modliła się by tylko Draco się nie rozmyślił i nie przerwał teraz tego co zaczął. W tym samym momencie Ślizgon sam nie wiedział do czego to wszystko zmierza, choć miał już podejrzenia, że jeżeli Hermiona nie przeciwstawi mu się bardziej stanowczo, posuną się dużo dalej niż do tej pory. Już pogodził się z myślą, że nigdy nie usłyszy z jej ust upragnionego zdania. Było mu to w tym momencie już całkowicie obojętne. Teraz liczyło się tylko jedno, żeby nie zaczęła się sprzeciwiać bardziej stanowczo i żeby wreszcie zrobić to o czym od dawna myślał.

- Jesteśmy zamknięci, nie dostaną się tu. – Odpowiedział i pochylił się, aby złożyć swoje usta na jednej z jej piersi. Jęknęła i wygięła plecy do tyłu. Podtrzymując dłońmi jej wygięte w łuk plecy, równocześnie wodził ustami po jej piersiach i górnej części jej brzucha. Wreszcie jego usta zatrzymały się przy jednej z brodawek. Zaczął delikatnie, ledwie dotykając skóry językiem, kreślić kółka wokół ciemniejszego od reszty skóry obszaru. Potem chwycił brodawkę w usta i ssał ją delikatnie mrucząc przy tym z zadowolenia. Kiedy brodawka była już twarda jak kamień, oderwał się od niej, wzbudzając w Hermionie jęk protestu. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i zatopił usta w jej drugiej piersi, robiąc z jej drugą brodawką dokładnie to co poprzednio. Kiedy słyszał jej delikatne jęki, czuł jak krew spływa do jego członka i pulsuje w nim przypominając o istnieniu tego organu i domagając się poświęcenia mu uwagi. Kiedy jego męskość twardniała i nabrzmiewała do granic swoich możliwości, miał wrażenie, że jego bokserki zrobiły się zdecydowanie za ciasne i że zaraz rozerwie je ciśnienie nagromadzone w jego pobudzonym przyrodzeniu. Draco oderwał usta od piersi Hermiony i postawił dziewczynę na nogach. Kiedy popatrzyła na niego pytająco z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i wyrzutu sięgnął do brzegów jej majteczek, wsunął w nie dłonie i przebiegł powoli otwartymi dłońmi wzdłuż jej nóg, przy okazji zsuwając jej majtki. Kiedy stała już przed nim całkiem naga, chwycił za materiał swoich własnych bokserek i zsunął je również, uwalniając przy tym swoją, stojącą już całkiem sztywno męskość. Kiedy Hermiona popatrzyła na niego pożądliwie, przyciągnął ją do siebie i znów posadził sobie na kolanach w tej samej pozycji co poprzednio. Chwycił jej lekko trzęsącą się dłoń i powoli poprowadził ją wzdłuż swojego torsu, w dół, aż do wezbranego pulsującą krwią penisa. Zacisnął na nim delikatnie jej palce i zaczął przesuwać jej dłonią w dół i w górę wzdłuż jego długości. Po chwili, kiedy złapała już powolny rytm jego ruchów, sama zaczęła prowadzić swoją rękę wciąż po tej samej trasie. Puścił jej dłoń i nieznacznie rozsunął swoje uda zyskując w ten sposób dostęp do nabrzmiałych warg okalających jej wejście. Wsunął rękę między jej uda a jego delikatne palce znów zaczęły gładzić wilgotne z podniecenia płatki jej kobiecości. Potem wsunął w jej szparkę palec wskazujący i środkowy i poruszając nimi w jej wnętrzu, równocześnie kciukiem zakreślał kółka na jej łechtaczce. Rytmicznymi ruchami swoich dłoni pobudzali się nawzajem, a ich oddechy stały się szybsze i płytsze; ich zgodny rytm przerywały tylko co jakiś czas stłumione jęki, które wyrywały się z ich gardeł. Kiedy Draco wsuwał w nią swoje palce, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ich widoku znikających w jej wnętrzu. Czując jej dłoń na swoim członku, wyobrażał sobie, że to właśnie on znika w jej szparce. W tym samym czasie Hermiona również patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana na swoją dłoń ślizgającą się po jego przyrodzeniu. Ściskała go coraz mocniej chcąc wydobyć z chłopaka jak najgłośniejsze dźwięki. Były one dla niej dowodem na to, jak dobrze wywiązuje się ze swojego zadania. W pewnym momencie zaplotła chłopakowi lewe ramię na szyi i delikatnie zagryzła zęby na płatku jego ucha, co stało się dla niego kolejnym bodźcem wywołującym przyjemność. Kiedy z jego ust wyrwał się przeciągły jęk, dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo chce poczuć jak jego wielki członek wypełnia jej wnętrze. Tym razem postanowiła zaryzykować. Uniosła się delikatnie w górę i patrząc mu w oczy przytknęła, jego napuchniętą główkę do spragnionych płatków swojej waginy.

- A dziecko? – Zapytał, równocześnie pragnąc wsunąć się w nią, aż po samą podstawę swojego sterczącego sztywno członka i bojąc się, że w jej stanie nie jest to wskazane.

- Czytałam w kilku książkach, że to absolutnie bezpieczne. – Odpowiedziała słabym z przepełniającego ją pragnienia głosem.

- Po raz pierwszy cieszę się, że jesteś tak oczytana. – Odpowiedział z uśmiechem, wdzięczny za odpowiedź, której mu udzieliła. Kiedy objęła go obiema ramionami za szyję i powoli zaczęła obniżać swoje biodra, pozwalając mu całkowicie wniknąć do środka, jęknął z rozkoszy. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu jaka jest w środku równocześnie wąska i gościnna. Mięśnie jej wnętrza obejmowały go ciasno i bał się, że w stanie w jakim obecnie sam się znajdował nie wytrzyma zbyt długo. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, bo jako seks bóg Slitherinu, jak nazywali go niektórzy, nigdy nie pozostawił kobiety niezaspokojonej, podczas gdy sam osiągnął spełnienie, dlatego kiedy zaczęła ruszać się bardzo powoli, pozwolił jej całkowicie przejąć kontrolę, by znając swoje potrzeby zbliżyła się bardziej do spełnienia niż on sam. Poruszała się powoli, jakby nieśmiało, bo nie miała dużego doświadczenia i nie była pewna, czy robi to właściwie.

- Tak Granger, właśnie tak. Robisz to znakomicie. – Wyszeptał Draco wyczuwając jej niepewność i chcąc zapewnić ją, jak mu dobrze. Zbliżał się do swojego spełnienia niezbyt szybko, ale właśnie o to mu chodziło; ona w tym momencie nie musiała o tym wiedzieć.

Czuła jak jego twardy trzon wślizguje się w jej wnętrze, przy każdym ruchu pobudzając w nim wrażliwe zakończenia nerwów. Już po paru ruchach zauważyła, że kiedy przyciska mocniej swoje piersi do jego torsu i silniej obejmuje go za szyję, jego członek intensywniej pobudza tylną, najbardziej wrażliwą ścianę jej wąskiego tunelu. Przywarła więc mocno do niego nie przestając nadziewać się powoli na jego męskość aż do samej jej nasady. Pragnęła go czuć jak najgłębiej, tak jakby chciała, aby cały chłopak wniknął do jej wnętrza. Kiedy tak całkowicie kontrolowała sytuację, a Draco pozwolił jej bawić się swoim ciałem tak jak tylko miała na to ochotę, poczuła jak znajduje się coraz bliżej granicy, której przekroczenie oznaczało absolutne spełnienie. I wtedy nagle ktoś z zewnątrz szarpną za klamkę.

- Ej, tam ktoś jest. – Usłyszeli znajomy głos dziewczyny mówiącej do kogoś z kim stała. Hermiona i Draco popatrzyli na drzwi. - Pospiesz się, inni też chcą się przebrać. – Zwróciła się dziewczyna do zajmującej łazienkę osoby.

- Już chwileczkę. – Nerwowo odpowiedziała Hermiona. Kiedy już chciała się podnosić z kolan chłopaka, aby się ubrać, Draco chwycił ją mocno jedną ręką przyciskając jej plecy, a drugą podtrzymując jej pośladki, po czym wstał unosząc ją do góry. Automatycznie zaplotła nogi na jego biodrach i pozwoliła mu przenieść się przez pomieszczenie, aż do blatu na którym umieszczona była umywalka. Posadził ją na nim i wciąż podtrzymując lewą ręką jej plecy znów wniknął do jej wnętrza. Tym razem to on kontrolował sytuację i zaczął się w niej poruszać zdecydowanie szybciej niż do tej pory. Poruszając się w niej równocześnie kciukiem prawej ręki masował kolistymi ruchami jej łechtaczkę. Wiedział, że dziewczyna była już bliska spełnienia i będzie w stanie doprowadzić ją do niego zanim sam zatopi się w absolutnej rozkoszy. Wchodził w nią gwałtownie i głęboko w tym samym czasie całując jej szyję, wzdłuż jej całej długości. Jego gwałtowna i głęboka inwazja spotkała się z pozytywną reakcją ze strony jej rozbudzonego ciała, tak że przy każdym jego pchnięciu dziewczyna czuła coraz silniej zbliżającą się falę rozkoszy. Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła wargi, aby powstrzymać się od głośnych jęków, które mogły zwrócić uwagę czekających za drzwiami. Tuż przy uchu słyszała jego przyspieszony oddech, co dodatkowo wzmagało jej doznania. Już po chwili przeszył ją dreszcz obezwładniającej rozkoszy. Kiedy wbiła paznokcie w jego szerokie i umięśnione plecy, a mięśnie jej wnętrza owinięte wokół jego członka zaczęły zaciskać się na nim niemal boleśnie, stało się to dla niego dodatkowym źródłem przyjemności i dowodem na osiągnięcie przez nią szczytu. W tym momencie pozwolił uwolnić się do jej wnętrza całemu napięciu, które skumulowało się w jego podbrzuszu. Silny strumień uwolnionej przez niego spermy wypełnił ją, dodając do fizycznej przyjemności Hermiony również satysfakcję ze wspólnego doznania przepełniającego ich dygocące ciała. Kiedy dreszcz ich spełnienia minął, pozostał zanurzony w niej jeszcze przez chwilę, by po kilkudziesięciu sekundach odsunąć się od niej delikatnie. Kiedy to zrobił, chwycił jedną dłonią jej twarz i przyciągnął jej głowę do swoich ust, całując przy tym jej skroń.

- To było super. – Powiedział szeptem i uśmiechnął się do niej, a jej twarz zalał szkarłatny rumieniec, który stopił się jednak z czerwienią policzków wynikającą z przyjemności jaką przed chwilą dał jej chłopak.

- No szybciej. – Znów usłyszeli głos zniecierpliwionej dziewczyny stojącej na zewnątrz.

Draco postawił Hermionę na ziemi i oboje zaczęli pospiesznie zbierać swoje ubrania. Ubrali się szybko, a kiedy byli już gotowi, powkładali szkolne stroje do torebki Hermiony. Draco stanął przed dziewczyną, uśmiechnął się i puścił do niej oko, ona odpowiedziała mu nieśmiałym uśmiechem, by po chwili machnąć różdżką, znów zamieniając go we fretkę. Zwierzątko szybko wbiegło po jej nodze i schowało się pod zdecydowanie za dużą bluzą kangurkiem, która w założeniu miała ukryć powiększający się brzuch dziewczyny. Hermiona stanęła przed lustrem i poprawiła fryzurę. Nie miała jednak czasu pozbyć się zaczerwienionych policzków, które były dowodem na to, że jeszcze nie ochłonęła po tym co wydarzyło się przed chwilą. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, stanęła oko w oko z wściekłymi Millicentą i Pansy.

- Granger, co ty tam tak długo robiłaś? – Zapytała ze złością w głosie Millicenta

- Pewnie próbowała poprawiać urodę. Daremny trud. – Zaśmiała się Pansy. – Mil, chodźmy szybko, musimy jak najprędzej wrócić do przedziału, może Draco już tam jest. – Ponagliła koleżankę. Hermiona poczuła satysfakcję wyobrażając sobie minę szukającej Draco Ślizgonki, gdyby ta dowiedziała się co zaszło przed chwilą w łazience. Zanim Hermiona zdołała cokolwiek odpowiedzieć na skierowaną pod jej adresem złośliwość, obie Ślizgonki weszły do łazienki i zamknęły za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy Hermiona wracała do swojego przedziału, przepełniała ją absolutna błogość. Nie pamiętała kiedy czuła się tak dobrze, zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie. Tym razem to co zrobili nie było wynikiem działania eliksiru i Gryfonka musiała przyznać, że Draco całkowicie zasłużył sobie na opinię doskonałego kochanka. Hermiona była zaskoczona tym, jaki był jednocześnie czuły i wrażliwy na jej potrzeby, ale i zdecydowany. Nie tylko dał jej olbrzymią fizyczną przyjemność, ale ukrył gdzieś złośliwość tak typową dla jego charakteru. Miała nadzieję, że będzie tak za każdym razem, ponieważ była pewna, że jej ciało niedługo znów zacznie się go domagać.

Kiedy schował się już pod ubraniem Hermiony, Draco rozmyślał o tym co się wydarzyło. To było coś zupełnie innego od ich pierwszego wspólnego doświadczenia tego typu. Tym razem chłopak nie miał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia i nie czuł do siebie obrzydzenia. Wprost przeciwnie, czuł się rewelacyjnie; był zrelaksowany i rozluźniony. Zaskoczyło go, że Hermiona dała mu tyle przyjemności pomimo swojego braku doświadczenia. Pomimo przepełniającego ją na początku wstydu, dała się poprowadzić jego sugestiom, a także potrafiła posłuchać swojego instynktu i własnego ciała. Draco musiał przyznać, że kiedy szczytował w jej wnętrzu, było to jedno z najintensywniejszych doznań w jego życiu. Chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że jest równie pojętna w tej dziedzinie jak w przypadku każdego przedmiotu w szkole. Ślizgon rozmarzył się wyobrażając sobie co będzie z nią robił, kiedy dziewczyna nabierze wprawy. To, że będzie robił z nią cokolwiek było dla niego pewne, bo nawet jeśli Hermiona dzisiejsze wydarzenia znów uzna za błąd, Draco postara się, by zmieniła zdanie. 'Szkoda będzie z tego zrezygnować.' Pomyślał chłopak, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że jego związek z Granger jest tylko tymczasowy i udawany.

Pół godziny później Hermiona opuściła pociąg i wysiadła z resztą uczniów na stacji Kings Cross. Kiedy zobaczyła swoich rodziców, którzy machali jej już z daleka, z uśmiechem na ustach ruszyła w ich kierunku. Po drodze minęła Narcyzę Malfoy, która rozmawiała z Pansy. Hermiona zauważyła, że Narcyza wygląda dużo gorzej niż podczas mistrzostw świata w quiddichu. Jej twarzy była wychudła i jakby zmęczona. Skojarzyła się Hermionie z twarzą osoby, która cierpi na jakąś ciężką, przewlekłą chorobę. Narcyza popatrzyła na nią z obrzydzeniem. Hermiona nie zauważyła jednak również nuty żalu, która była obecna we wzroku kobiety tęskniącej za swoim jedynym dzieckiem.

- Jak to zniknął? – Pytała z udawanym zdziwieniem Narcyza; w duchu miała nadzieję, że Draco jest teraz bezpieczny, schowany przez Granger. Żałowała, że nie może go zobaczyć, ale wiedziała, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Nawet nie znali z Lucjuszem adresu Gryfonki, ponieważ uznali, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. Narcyza była wprawdzie prawie tak dobrą oklumentką jak Lucjusz i jej siostra Bellatriks, ale wolała nie ryzykować w konfrontacji z Czarnym Panem.

- No wyszedł z przedziału i już więcej nie wrócił. – Odpowiedziała wyraźnie zmartwiona Ślizgonka. – Wzięłam jego kufer. – Mówiąc to wskazała na wózek na którym leżały teraz dwa kufry. – Jest strasznie lekki. – Dodała. Zaciekawiona Narcyza podeszła do kufra swojego syna i otworzyła go.

- Jest pusty. – Stwierdziła zdziwiona.

- To wszystko moja wina. Co się mogło z nim stać? – Rozpaczała dalej Pansy

- To nie twoja wina. – Uspokoiła ją Narcyza. – Z pociągu wysłał do mnie list w którym stwierdził, że nie wraca na wakacje do domu. Nie podał powodu, więc myślałam, że przyjdę na stację i przekonam go, żeby zmienił zdanie. - Pansy popatrzyła na nią zszokowana.

- Ale dlaczego on to zrobił? – Zapytała dziewczyna. – To bez sensu.

- Nie wiem, ale nie martw się, odnajdziemy go. – Pansy pokiwała tylko głową na słowa pocieszenia, a z jej oczu zaczęły spływać obfite strumienie łez.

- Mam nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stało. – Wyszlochała. Narcyza objęła ją. Bardzo lubiła dziewczynę; widziała jak Ślizgonka troszczy się o jej syna i miała nadzieję, że zostanie kiedyś jej synową. Żałowała, że na razie nie może powiedzieć jej prawdy, to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne.


	11. Poznając mugoli

Rozdział 11

Poznając mugoli

- Hermiona, kochanie! – Usłyszał tylko Draco, zanim jakaś ogromna masa zaczęła zgniatać jego wnętrzności. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy Goyle wpadł na niego całym swoim impetem na treningu quidditcha. Wtedy mógł wyzywać kolegę za jego niezdarność, teraz nie mógł nawet krzyknąć, a z jego zgniecionych płuc nie był się w stanie wydostać nawet żaden pisk protestu.

- Mamo, udusisz mnie. – Zaprotestowała Gryfonka, martwiąc się równocześnie o stan Malfoya po tym uścisku. Potem podeszła do ojca, objęła go za szyję i pocałowała w policzek. – Witaj tato.

- Witaj kochanie – Odpowiedział pan Granger – A gdzie jest twój kolega? – Zapytał po chwili. Hermiona przyłożyła palec do ust, dając mu znak, żeby nie pytał o to tak głośno.

- Zaraz do nas dołączy. - Odpowiedziała ojcu i chwyciła rączkę wózka, aby wydostać się jak najszybciej z peronu 9 ¾ . Rodzice podążyli za nią i już po chwili wszyscy stali po drugiej stronie muru, w mugolskiej części dworca. Dotarcie do samochodu i zapakowanie do niego bagaży zabrało im kolejnych kilka minut, po których cała rodzina Grangerów siedziała już wygodnie w samochodzie i jechała w kierunku domu rodzinnego Hermiony. Pan Granger prowadził samochód, pani Granger siedziała na miejscu obok niego, podczas gdy Hermiona zajęła tylne siedzenie. Kiedy dziewczyna uznała, że jest już całkiem bezpiecznie, spod swojej bluzy wyciągnęła białą fretkę, która wciąż nie mogła dojść do siebie po serdecznym powitaniu jakie zgotowała Hermionie matka. Widząc wyraźnie przestraszone i zmaltretowane zwierzę, Hermionę zalała nagła fala czułości. Pogłaskała więc fretkę czule po głowie, pocałowała w nos i położyła delikatnie na siedzeniu obok siebie.

- Masz nowe zwierzątko? – Zapytała wyraźnie zdziwiona matka, która właśnie odwróciła się do tył, aby jej coś powiedzieć.

- Tak jakby. – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Hermiona i machnęła różdżką kierując ją w stronę zwierzęcia. Zwierzątko zawirowało w miejscu i już po chwili na kanapie obok Hermiony siedział blady blondyn o szarych oczach. Pani Granger patrzyła zszokowana na Ślizgona, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nie widziała podobnych czarów. – Mamo, tato, to jest Draco Malfoy – Przedstawiła chłopaka Hermiona.

- Miło mi państwa poznać – Przywitał się chłopak. Nie był zbyt zachwycony tym, że znajduje się w tak małej przestrzeni z mugolami, ale wiedział, że dla swojego własnego dobra nie powinien dać im tego odczuć.

- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie. – Odpowiedziała pani Granger, równocześnie wyciągając do niego rękę. Draco przez chwilę zawahał się, wciąż czując dyskomfort spowodowany dotykaniem mugola, ale podał jej jednak swoją dłoń, uznając, że niegrzeczne zachowanie nie pomoże mu w kontaktach z mugolami w ciągu nadchodzących dwóch miesięcy.

- Draco Malfoy? Jestem pewien, że to imię i nazwisko coś mi mówi. Nie opowiadałaś nam kiedyś o nim córeczko? – Zapytał intensywnie marszcząc w zamyśleniu czoło pan Granger. To nazwisko kojarzyło mu się niezbyt dobrze, ale sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

- Możliwe tato. – Odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona, przypominając sobie, jak narzekała na złośliwego Ślizgona rozmawiając kiedyś z rodzicami. Draco już na końcu języka miał pytanie o to co takiego mówiła na jego temat rodzicom, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze niedawno stosunki między nimi nie były najlepsze i poruszanie tego tematu nie będzie zbyt rozsądnie.

- Jak jeździcie samochodami, skoro nie macie magii? – Postanowił zmienić temat Draco. Było to pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy, pomimo iż wcześniej nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym problemem.

- Oj, to dość skomplikowane. – Odpowiedział tonem znawcy pan Granger. – W samochodzie jest silnik w którym w sposób kontrolowany wybucha paliwo, wytwarzając tym samym siłę pchającą samochód do przodu. Za pierwszy samochód uważa się pojazd skonstruowany pod koniec XIX wieku przez Niemca o nazwisku Benz. – Draco zdumiała ta odpowiedź, nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że mugole potrafią zrobić, że coś wybuchnie, równocześnie kontrolując powstałą w ten sposób siłę.

- Kochanie proszę cię, nie teraz. Zanudzisz go tym. – Zwróciła się do męża pani Granger. - Mój mąż jak zacznie opowiadać o samochodach, to ciężko mu przerwać. – Wyjaśniła blondynowi.

- Bardzo chętnie o tym posłucham. – Odpowiedział Draco, naprawdę mając nadzieję, że dowie się więcej o zasadach funkcjonowania samochodu.

– Naprawdę, czy wszyscy mężczyźni muszą być tacy sami? Mogą cały czas rozmawiać tylko o samochodach i piłce nożnej. Miałam nadzieję, że z czarodziejami jest inaczej. Mnie teraz bardziej interesuje co słychać u naszej córki, jak idzie jej nauka i jak się miewają jej przyjaciele. – Odpowiedziała pani Granger.

- A jak może iść Gra…Hermionie nauka? – Zapytał z przekąsem Draco. Ustalili z dziewczyną, że przy jej rodzicach będą używać imion zamiast nazwisk, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Rodzice dziewczyny nie zauważyli jednak tego tonu, wiedząc jak dobrą uczennicą jest ich córka, wybuchli tylko szczerym śmiechem.

- A co u Harryego i Weasleyów? – Drążyła temat matka. – Wybierasz się do Nory w te wakacje?

- Chciałabym pojechać do nich na ślub Billa i Fleur, ale nie zostanę na dłużej. – Wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

- Co! – Obruszył się Draco. – A co ze mną?

- Dasz sobie radę, nie będzie mnie tylko kilka dni. – Wyjaśniła mu spokojnie.

- Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Zostawisz mnie samego? – Zapytał, równocześnie czując w swoim wnętrzu jakąś dziwną sensację, której nie potrafił zdefiniować.

- Oj nie będziesz sam, tylko z moimi rodzicami. – Odpowiedziała z niecierpliwością w głosie.

- Ale… - Zaczął Draco

- Porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej, jest jeszcze ponad miesiąc czasu. – Zakończyła temat Gryfonka.

Draco nic nie odpowiedział, tylko odwrócił się do niej tyłem i zaczął obserwować widoki przemykające za oknem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że chciała zostawić go samego z mugolami. Przez resztę drogi siedział z rękami założonymi na piersi i nie odzywał się do nikogo. Widząc jego zachowanie, pani Granger puściła do męża oko, bo choć nie wiedziała kim jest Draco dla Hermiony, była pewna, że blondyn jest zazdrosny o jej córkę.

Gdy dotarli wreszcie na miejsce, był już późny wieczór. Po wypakowaniu bagaży z samochodu, weszli do domu, pan Granger przycisnął włącznik światła i we wnętrzu zapanowała jasność. Draco spojrzał zaskoczony na to co zrobił mugol, ponieważ do tej pory myślał, że mugole nie mając magii żyją w ciemnych mieszkaniach, lub poświęcają mnóstwo czasu na ręczne zapalenie świec. Draco rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w którym się znalazł. Zupełnie nie przypominało to mugolskiego domu z jego wyobrażeń. Było tu jasno, czysto i schludnie, a wnętrze wypełniały eleganckie meble i kilka bardzo tajemniczych przedmiotów, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy.

- Draco, chodź ze mną. Pokażę ci twój pokój. – Powiedziała pani Granger i ruszyła w kierunku schodów. Draco posłusznie poszedł za nią. Kiedy dotarli na piętro, kobieta otworzyła drugie drzwi po prawej stronie korytarza i kiedy znaleźli się na ich progu, podobnie jak jej mąż wcześniej sięgnęła do włącznika i zapaliła światło. Draco znów popatrzył zdumiony, zastanawiając się jakim cudem można zrobić coś takiego bez magii. – Rozgość się. Kolacja będzie za pół godziny. – Wyjaśniła kobieta i wyszła. Draco rozejrzał się po pokoju. Było tam zwykłe, dużo węższe niż jego własne, łóżko, szafka nocna, duża szafa i małe biurko z krzesłem. Pokój wydawał się całkiem zwyczajny i jedyną rzeczą, która zafascynowała chłopaka był włącznik światła i paląca się pod sufitem lampa. Chłopak stanął przed włącznikiem i zaczął mu się z ciekawością przyglądać. Później spojrzał na lampę i znów na włącznik. Wreszcie bardzo powoli zbliżył palec do włącznika i nacisnął go, równocześnie patrząc na lampę. Lampa zgasła, ale kiedy znów przycisnął włącznik zapaliła się po raz kolejny. Nie mogąc się oderwać od tej zagadki, z otwartymi w zdumieniu ustami, Draco jeszcze kilkukrotnie powtórzył próbę, za każdym razem osiągając ten sam efekt i za każdym razem tak samo dziwiąc się temu zjawisku.

- To elektryczność. – Usłyszał za sobą głos Hermiony. Podskoczył przestraszony i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

- Musisz mnie tak straszyć? – Zapytał ze złością. Było mu głupio, że dziewczyna przyłapała go w takiej sytuacji.

- Przepraszam. – Odpowiedziała ze śmiechem. – Po prostu zrobiłeś na mnie wrażenie kogoś, kto potrzebuje wyjaśnień.

- Co to jest elektryczność? – Zapytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

- Hmmm. – Zamyśliła się. – To dość trudno wyjaśnić, ale spróbuję. Elektryczność to tak jakby uwięziona błyskawica. Może przepływać przez żarówkę oświetlając jakąś przestrzeń – tu wskazała na lampę – ale dopływa także do wielu urządzeń, które wykorzystują jej energię w inny sposób.

- Trzymacie w domu błyskawice? – Zapytał Draco, nie potrafiąc równocześnie ukryć fascynacji w głosie.

- Oj nie, ona dociera do nas z elektrowni. – Podeszła do okna i wskazała na słupy wysokiego napięcia. – Widzisz, tamtymi drutami. – Usta Draco rozwarły się po raz kolejny w zdumieniu

- A to do tego służą. Co to jest ta elektrownia? Czy oni łapią błyskawice? – Zapytał.

- Nie, oni sami je wytwarzają. – Wyjaśniła cierpliwie Hermiona.

- Teraz to się ze mnie nabijasz. – Obruszył się. – Mugole potrafią tworzyć błyskawice? Nawet czarodzieje tego nie potrafią, przynajmniej większość z nich.

- Nie nabijam się. – Odpowiedziała ze śmiechem i wyraźną satysfakcją, że może udowodnić Ślizgonowi, że mugole nie są tak bezrozumnymi istotami za jakich miał ich chłopak.

- Nie wierzę ci. – Stwierdził ze złością a na jego twarzy pojawił się jego charakterystyczny grymas. Jeszcze raz popatrzył na uśmiechającą się dziewczynę i zbiegł na dół do salonu. Natknął się tam na czytającego gazetę pana Grangera. Hermiona zeszła za nim powoli do salonu i stanęła u stóp schodów, ciekawa tego, co zaraz się wydarzy. – Przepraszam pana. – Zwrócił się do zaczytanego mężczyzny Draco.

- Tak? – Pan Granger oderwał się od gazety i spojrzał na niego.

- Skąd w domu bierze się elektryczność? – Zapytał blondyn.

- Z elektrowni. – Odpowiedział pan Granger.

- A skąd bierze się w elektrowni? – Drążył dalej Draco.

- No elektrownia ją wytwarza. – Twarz Draco zrobiła się całkiem blada z wrażenia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Gryfonka nie kłamała i że mugole rzeczywiście potrafili robić tak niebywałe rzeczy.

- Ale jak? – Zapytał tylko.

- Oj to są skomplikowane procesy. Elektryczność można wytwarzać z różnych surowców, na przykład z spalając węgiel, lub z energii atomowej. – Draco poczuł, że głowa zaczyna go boleć od nadmiaru wiadomości, przy każdej odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, pojawiała się cała masa nowych pytań. Chłopak przymknął oczy, dotknął swoich skroni palcami i potarł je nerwowo.

- Co to jest energia atomowa? – Zapytał po raz kolejny, mając nadzieję, że tym razem odpowiedź na jego pytanie będzie trochę prostsza.

- Tato pozwól. – Wtrąciła się Hermiona. – Ja mu to wytłumaczę tak, żeby zrozumiał. – Pan Granger tylko kiwnął głową. – Wyobraź sobie, że masz jakiś eliksir, który ma określone właściwości. Tak jak w przypadku wszystkich eliksirów, jego składniki są ze sobą ściśle połączone i nie da się ich od siebie tak po prostu oddzielić. Teraz wyobraź sobie, że jest zaklęcie, które potrafi rozdzielić składniki eliksiru, ale kiedy je rzucasz musi nastąpić wybuch. Energia atomowa powstaje w podobny sposób, jest tym co powstaje jako efekt podziału na mniejsze składniki substancji, której normalnie nie da się podzielić. – Draco zrobił minę człowieka, który kompletnie nie rozumie o czym mowa. – Wiesz co, najlepiej będzie, jeśli przeczytasz sobie to wszystko w książce. – Mówiąc to pobiegła na górę. Wróciła po chwili trzymając w ręce dużą kolorową książkę. Tytuł brzmiał: _Skąd się bierze prąd w naszych domach, _apod spodem mniejszymi literami informowano, że jest to książka przeznaczona dla dzieci w wieku 6 do 8 lat. Hermiona podała ją Draco. – To była jedna z moich pierwszych książek, które przeczytałam całkiem sama, miałam wtedy cztery lub pięć lat. – Draco popatrzył na nią urażony, że daje mu książkę dla mugolskich dzieci, ale kiedy zaczął ją przeglądać, zapomniał zupełnie, że dla kogo była przeznaczona i całkowicie zatopił się w lekturze.

- Dlaczego tego nie uczą w Hogwarcie? – Zapytał po chwili, kiedy na moment oderwał się od kolorowej książki.

- A chodzisz na mugoloznawstwo? – Zapytała w odpowiedzi dziewczyna. Draco zaczerwienił się. Jego rodzice zawsze mu powtarzali jaką bezwartościową nauką jest ten przedmiot, dlatego nawet nie pomyślał, aby wybrać go po zaliczeniu sumów.

- No skończcie już te chemiczno fizyczne tematy. – Zakończyła ich rozmowę pani Granger, wnosząc do pokoju półmisek z pachnącą kolacją i stawiając go na stole.

Kiedy usiedli przy stole Hermiona poczuła ucisk w żołądku; wiedziała, że nadszedł moment w którym nie może już odwlekać czekającej ją trudnej rozmowy z rodzicami, bo prędzej czy później się zorientują, a jeśli domyślą się sami, będą dużo bardziej źli. Państwo Granger byli wprawdzie bardzo tolerancyjnymi i wyrozumiałymi ludźmi, którzy nie tylko pozwolili Hermionie zamieszkać w obcym sobie czarodziejskim świecie, ale także akceptowali, że większość swojego czasu, nawet tego wolnego od nauki spędza poza domem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi ze świata czarodziejów. Hermiona wiedziała jednak, że czym innym było pozwolić córce na rozwój w dziedzinie do której ma predyspozycje, a co innego zaakceptować fakt, że ich córka zostanie matką w wieku siedemnastu lat. Hermiona przypuszczała, że pozwalają jej na bardzo wiele, ponieważ wierzą w jej odpowiedzialność i zdrowy rozsądek. Teraz miała zawieść to zaufanie i bardzo się bała.

- Hermiona, kochanie, czy coś się stało? Jesteś jakaś nieobecna. – Zapytała pani Granger. Hermiona spojrzała na nią i wzięła głęboki oddech. Potem wypuściła i jeszcze raz nabrała powietrze.

- Mamo, musimy powiedzieć wam coś ważnego. – Zaczęła wreszcie, nie mogąc równocześnie opanować drżenia i nerwowości w głosie.

- Co takiego kochanie? – Zaciekawiła się jej matka, równocześnie nakładając na jej talerz dość dużą porcję lasagne.

- Bo ja i Draco nie jesteśmy tylko kolegami. – Wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- To chyba nic strasznego. – Zauważyła jej matka, podczas gdy ojciec zrobił niezbyt zadowoloną minę. Jak do większości ojców nastoletnich dziewczyn, do pana Grangera nie bardzo docierało, że jego córka nie jest już małą dziewczynką. – Jesteś nastolatką i zaczęłam się już zastanawiać kiedy przyprowadzisz do nas jakiegoś chłopca, który będzie dla ciebie nie tylko przyjacielem tak jak Ron, czy Harry. – Na wzmiankę o znienawidzonych Gryfonach na twarzy Draco pojawił się grymas.

- Tak. – Zgodziła się Hermiona. – Jesteśmy razem, ale to nie wszystko co muszę wam powiedzieć.

- Co takiego moja droga? Kiedy na ciebie patrzę, mam wrażenie, że to coś strasznego. – Zainteresował się wyraźnie zaniepokojony pan Granger.

- No więc… - Hermiona zacięła się. Zupełnie nie wiedziała jak ma to powiedzieć rodzicom. – W tym roku będzie mi trochę trudniej w szkole, ale zrobię wszystko, żeby moje oceny były równie dobre jak do tej pory.

- Macie więcej przedmiotów, że się tego obawiasz? – Zapytała pani Granger.

- Nie mamy więcej przedmiotów, ale będę miała więcej obowiązków, które będę musiała pogodzić z nauką. – Wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

- Jakich obowiązków? – Zapytał jej ojciec, podczas gdy Draco zaczęła się udzielać nerwowość Hermiony i gęsta atmosfera przy stole. Chciał coś powiedzieć, aby pomóc dziewczynie przez to przebrnąć, ale uznał, że ona wie lepiej jak powinna rozmawiać ze swoimi rodzicami, dlatego nie odezwał się ani słowem.

- Będę się opiekować dzieckiem. – Wydusiła z siebie Hermiona.

- Jakim dzieckiem? – Nie bardzo rozumiała jej matka. – Każą ci się opiekować jakimś młodszym uczniem?

- Nie mamo, to będzie całkiem małe dziecko; moje dziecko. – Wyjaśniła rodzicom, którzy gapili się na nią w zdumieniu, wciąż nie bardzo rozumiejąc co do nich mówi.

- Nasze dziecko. – Poprawił ją Draco, a oczy rodziców Hermiony zwróciły się natychmiast na niego.

- Jestem w ciąży. – Powiedziała dziewczyna, aby upewnić rodziców w tym co już zaczynało do nich docierać. Na ogół spokojna twarz pana Grangera zrobiła się równie czerwona co dojrzały pomidor, a oczy pani Granger niemalże wyskoczyły z oczodołów w wyrazie absolutnego przerażenia.

- Hermiona! – Krzyknęli równocześnie Grangerowie, a w ich głosie dosłyszeć można było cały wachlarz emocji, od wściekłości, aż po strach i rozczarowanie.

- Jak mogłaś? Przecież zawsze byłaś taka odpowiedzialna. – Lamentowała pani Granger. Hermiona tylko spuściła głowę.

- To twoja wina! – Krzyknął zwracając się do Draco wściekły pan Granger. – Nasza Hermiona by nigdy… - Draco poczuł złość, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że ojciec Hermiony zareagował dokładnie tak jak jego rodzice, którzy zawsze szukali winy poza swoim synem, próbując usprawiedliwić jakieś jego niewłaściwe zachowanie. – Dlaczego Dumbledore nic nam nie powiedział? Nigdy nie zgodziłbym się, aby ten chłopak u nas zamieszkał, gdybym tylko wiedział! Nie życzę go sobie tutaj! – Krzyczał rozwścieczony mężczyzna, tym razem zwracając się do Hermiony. – Zarówno Draco jak i Hermiona poczuli jak po ich plecach przebiega dreszcz przerażenia, ta rozmowa nie miała tak wyglądać. Nie chcieli mówić rodzicom Hermiony jak to się stało, że zaszła w ciążę, ponieważ Hermiona podejrzewała, że jej rodzicom będzie łatwiej zaakceptować sytuację, jeżeli będą myśleli, że ich córka jest zakochana, a ciąża jest wynikiem szczęśliwego związku z Malfoyem. Gryfonka nie chciała dodatkowo martwić ich opowiadając im o tym co takiego przydarzyło jej się w szkole.

- Tato! – Zaprotestowała Hermiona. – Draco musi się ukrywać, bo zmienił dla mnie strony w wojnie, która toczy się w naszym świecie. – Próbowała tłumaczyć. - Nie ma się gdzie podziać, bo jego rodzice nie chcieliby by był ze mną. Jeśli go wyrzucisz, nie będzie się miał gdzie pójść, bo w jego domu grozi mu śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. – Wyjaśniła.

- Nie przesadzaj moja panno! – Irytował się dalej jej ojciec. – Nie wierzę, żeby jego rodzice chcieli go zabić tylko dlatego, że znalazł sobie nie taką dziewczynę jaką chcieliby widzieć u jego boku. Poza tym, powinni być wdzięczni, że to ty.

- To nie takie proste. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Draco grozi niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Voldemorta. – Słysząc brzmienie tego imienia Draco poczuł dreszcz na plecach i automatycznie obejrzał się za siebie. - Proszę zaufajcie mi.

- Zaufajcie? Zaufajcie? – Wybuchła jej matka. – Po tym co zrobiłaś?

- Mamo, mówię prawdę. – Powiedziała już przez łzy Hermiona. – Jeśli go wyrzucicie, to pójdę z nim, bo nie pozwolę, żeby po wszystkim co dla nas zrobił został sam. – Draco miał wrażenie, że jego serce zrobiło fikołka ze szczęścia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Granger była gotowa zostawić dla niego rodziców.

- Córeczko, jak możesz tak mówić. – Przeraziła się pani Granger.

- Mamo kocham was bardzo i nie chcę tego. Proszę, zrozumcie naszą sytuację. – Dodała dziewczyna.

- Kochanie, uspokójmy się – Zwróciła się do męża pani Granger, sama siląc się przy tym na spokój. Doszła do wniosku, że powinni jednak z mężem do końca wysłuchać siedzących przed nimi nastolatków. Znając życie, jej córka miała już jakieś gotowe rozwiązanie.

- Ale… - Zaczął pan Granger.

- Żadnych „ale". – Przerwała mu żona. – No więc powiedzcie mi jak to sobie wszystko wyobrażacie? Jak będziesz się opiekować dzieckiem, skoro musicie chodzić na lekcje? – Zapytała Hermionę i Draco, którzy siedzieli przed nią wciąż ze spuszczonymi głowami.

- Zrobię wszystko, aby Hermiona dała sobie w tym roku radę z nauką, będę jej pomagał jak mogę. Przy dziecku będą jej też pomagać moje skrzaty domowe. – Hermiona skrzywiła się na uwagę o skrzatach.

- O nie, nie zgadzam się, nie poprę niewolnictwa! – Wybuchła dziewczyna - Moim dzieckiem nie będą się zajmować skrzaty, chyba, że dasz im wcześniej coś do ubrania. – Zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

- Nie zaczynaj znowu. – Zirytował się Ślizgon. – One nie chcą być wolne.

- A pytałeś je o to?

- Nie muszę.

- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna.

– Jeśli chodzi o kwestie finansowe, to nie macie się czego obawiać. – Stwierdził chłopak z dumą w głosie. Zmienił temat, ponieważ nie chciał się kłócić z Hermioną przy jej rodzicach. - Mam konto w Gringocie, które zawiera więcej galeonów niż wszyscy Weasleyowie razem wzięci zobaczą przez całe swoje życie na oczy. To moje własne konto, więc nie muszę prosić rodziców o pieniądze.

- Ale u nas w domu nie będziecie mieszkać w jednym pokoju. – Stwierdził już nieco udobruchany tą informacją pan Granger.

- Nie tatusiu. – Odpowiedziała z wdzięcznym uśmiechem Hermiona.

- Który to tydzień? – Zainteresowała się pani Granger.

- Nie jestem pewna. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Z moich obliczeń wychodzi, że siedemnasty lub osiemnasty.

- To ty nie byłaś u tych waszych uzdrowicieli? – Zdziwiła się pani Granger. – Jak mogłeś jej nie dopilnować? – Zwróciła się do Draco, który zaczerwienił się.

- Wciąż jej to powtarzałem, ale mnie nie słuchała. – Odpowiedział Ślizgon.

- Mamo rzuciłam na siebie kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych i nie wykazały żadnych nieprawidłowości. – Broniła się Hermiona.

- Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że to wystarczy. – Podsumowała jej matka. – W poniedziałek zadzwonimy do kliniki i umówimy cię na wizytę do prawdziwego lekarza.

- Tak mamo. – Zgodziła się z nią dziewczyna. – Lekarze, to tacy mugolscy uzdrowiciele. – Wyjaśniła chłopakowi. Draco poczuł pewną obawę nie wiedząc jak wygląda takie badanie w świecie mugoli. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł pójść z Hermioną i upewnić się, że mugole nie robią nic co mogłoby zagrozić jego dziecku.

Przez całą resztę wieczoru atmosfera była bardzo napięta. Rozmowy, które prowadzili dotyczyły raczej spraw neutralnych, takich jak pogoda. Wszyscy czuli, że lepiej tego dnia nie kontynuować tematu ciąży, ponieważ Grangerowie muszą ochłonąć po niedawnych rewelacjach. Hermiona, znając ich przypuszczała, że już za dzień lub dwa pogodzą się z sytuacją i jej stosunki z rodzicami będą takie jak dawniej. Draco nie znał rodziców Hermiony i miał nadzieję, że nie będzie się czuł przez całe dwa miesiące jakby siedział przed kociołkiem ze źle uwarzonym eliksirem, który lada moment wybuchnie.

Po kolacji wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, że ich katorga dobiegła końca. Draco z Hermioną poszli na piętro, do pokoju dziewczyny, aby wypakować z jej bagażu wszystkie rzeczy Ślizgona. Jeszcze kilka dni przed wyjazdem z Hogwartu ustalili z Dumbledorem, że Draco spakuje się w swoim dormitorium, tak aby jego koledzy nic nie podejrzewali, a kiedy kufer będzie już pełny, korzystając z tego, że uczniowie będą na kolacji, szkolne skrzaty przeniosą wszystko do kufra Hermiony (oczywiście Hermiona nie była tym zachwycona i znów zaczęła mówić o prawach skrzatów, ale nikt się tym specjalnie nie przejął). Wchodząc do pociągu Draco miał więc ze sobą jedynie pusty kufer.

Hermiona i Draco siedzieli teraz w pokoju Gryfonki. Dziewczyna wyciągała rzeczy z kufra, bez użycia magii układała swoje ubrania w kostkę i kładła je na półkach, oraz umieszczała przybory szkolne w swoim biurku. Rzeczy, które należały do Draco odkładała na bok. Pozbawiony zajęcia chłopak chodził tylko po pokoju i z zainteresowaniem oglądał najróżniejsze dziwaczne przedmioty, stanowiące własność dziewczyny. Poza książkami na półkach i meblami wszystko tu wydawało mu się dziwne.

- Jesteś pewna, że twój ojciec nie będzie mnie próbował zamordować kiedy będę spał? – Zapytał półżartem. Nie mógł się opanować, aby znów nie poczuć dotyku jej skóry, dlatego podszedł do niej i pogładził ją grzbietem dłoni po szyi.

- Nie martw się, tatuś tylko próbował cię nastraszyć tą swoją miną, on nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy. – Wyjaśniła uśmiechając się. – Dziękuję, że zachowywałeś się grzecznie w stosunku do moich rodziców. – Powiedziała po chwili i dała mu całusa.

- A dostanę za to jakąś nagrodę? – Zapytał

- A co byś chciał?

- W pociągu było super, ale mam jeszcze jedną fantazję z twoimi ustami w roli głównej. Powiedział sugestywnie gładząc się po kroczu. Za każdym razem kiedy się kłócili marzył o tym jak powstrzymuje ją od krzyków wtykając jej w usta swój napęczniały członek. Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i zrobiła minę będącą mieszaniną obrzydzenia i wściekłości.

- Jesteś obrzydliwy! – Powiedziała.

- Dlaczego? – Zdziwił się. – Wszystkie dziewczyny z którymi byłem do tej pory bardzo to lubiły.

- Może te twoje sliterińskie wywłoki to lubią, ale na mnie nie masz co liczyć!

- Ej, nie obrażaj ich, to naprawdę fajne dziewczyny i wiedzą co dobre. Poza tym, odwdzięczyłbym ci się tym samym.

- Obejdzie się. – Odpowiedziała, czerwieniąc się przy tym jeszcze bardziej. – To obrzydliwe i nigdy tego nie zrobię. – Draco poczuł falę zawodu, ale doszedł do wniosku, że kiedyś i tak ją do tego przekona. Na razie postanowił zmienić temat.

- Powiedz mi, czy twój układ trawienny zawsze tak głośno pracuje. – Zapytał.

- Co masz na myśli? – Zdziwiła się, czując równocześnie ulgę, że nie namawiał jej dużej na coś co uważała za tak uwłaczające jej godności i ohydne.

- Kiedy jechaliśmy pociągiem twój żołądek zaczął dziwnie bulgotać, a potem wbijać się we mnie, tak, że nie dał mi spać. – Hermiona zachichotała.

- To nie mój żołądek. – Wyjaśniła - Miałam ci powiedzieć już wcześniej, ale za każdym razem albo się kłóciliśmy, albo ktoś był obok. To zaczęło się niedawno. Najpierw czułam w środku brzucha takie bulgoty i trzepotanie skrzydełek motylka. – Rozmarzona Hermiona przymknęła oczy i położyła dłonie na brzuchu. – A parę dni temu zaczęłam czuć prawdziwe, ale jeszcze bardzo delikatne kopnięcia. To nie mój żołądek, tylko dziecko. – Ta informacja absolutnie zaskoczyła chłopaka i spowodowała, że jego serce nagle zabiło szybciej. Do tej pory dziecko było tylko jakąś sprawą, problemem, który należało rozwiązać, było warunkiem przetrwania jego rodziny i jego samego. Nigdy jednak nie było dla niego prawdziwą, istniejącą, żywą istotą, którą dzieliło od niego jedynie ciało Hermiony. Właśnie dowiedział się, że w pociągu po raz pierwszy doświadczył fizycznego kontaktu z własnym dzieckiem. Ta realizacja sprawiła, że poczuł coś dziwnego, to było jak duma, ale nie tylko. Po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie tak naprawdę, że będzie ojcem. Hermiona obserwowała jak z półotwartymi ustami wpatrywał się w jej brzuch i nie mogła rozszyfrować, co oznacza ten wyraz zdumienia na jego twarzy. Wreszcie Draco powoli podciągnął do góry jej luźną koszulkę i położył dłoń na jej nagim brzuchu.

- Niech on to zrobi jeszcze raz. – Poprosił. Hermiona roześmiała się. Przyzwyczaiła się, że Draco mówił o dziecku on i był absolutnie przekonany, że to chłopiec.

- Ja nie mam na to wpływu. Dziecko robi to kiedy mu się chce. – W twarzy Draco zobaczyła wielkie rozczarowanie. – Nie martw się, teraz będzie się ruszać coraz częściej. Powiem ci następnym razem kiedy to zrobi. – Mimo zapewnień Hermiony chłopak był niepocieszony. Tak bardzo chciał już teraz to poczuć, upewnić się, że to co się stało w pociągu było prawdziwe.

W salonie Malfoyów, przy długim, wypolerowanym stole siedziała grupa ubranych w długie czarne peleryny osób. Na swoim zwykłym miejscu, u szczytu stołu siedział wyraźnie wściekły Voldemort. Pozostali siedzący przy stole czarodzieje sprawiali wrażenie, jakby chcieli być gdziekolwiek indziej, tylko nie tu. Kulili się w swoich siedzeniach, jakby mieli nadzieję, że staną się niewidzialni, tym samym unikając wściekłości swojego pana.

- Moi drodzy Śmierciożercy, okazuje się, że za sprawą kolejnego Malfoya mój plan znów się nie powiódł. – Przemówił Voldemort. – Jeszcze niedawno liczyłem na to, że będziemy tu dziś siedzieć świętując wielkie zwycięstwo. Niestety tak się nie stało. Dopóki Dumbledore żyje, nie mamy szansy na przejęcie ministerstwa i musimy zweryfikować wszystkie dotychczasowe plany. - Zebrani pokiwali ze zrozumieniem głowami. - Draco Malfoy mnie zawiódł i dlatego poniesie karę. Lada moment zjawi się tu ze swoją matką, a wtedy poznacie, co znaczy złość wielkiego Lorda Voldemorta. – Jedni z zebranych znieruchomieli ze strachu, inni poruszyli się niespokojnie. Wszyscy wpatrywali się z lękiem w swojego pana, jakby bali się, że każdy z nich również może zostać obwiniony o niepowodzenia Czarnego Pana. Nagle gałka w drzwiach przekręciła się i na progu salonu stanęła Narcyza Malfoy. – Narcyzo, jesteś wreszcie. – Przywitał ją Voldemort.

- Tak, mój panie. – Powiedziała trzęsącym się głosem i zbliżyła się do miejsca, gdzie siedział Czarny Pan.

- A gdzie jest twój syn? – Zapytał ją wężousty.

- Nie zjawił się na dworcu, mój panie; nie było go w pociągu. – Powiedziała szeptem Narcyza i spuściła wzrok.

- Nie było go w pociągu? – Zdziwił się Voldemort.

- Tak mój panie. Po prostu zniknął. Wsiadł do pociągu, ale już z niego nie wysiadł. Jego koledzy też nie wiedzą gdzie się nagle podział.

- Czy wiesz co to oznacza? – Narcyza nic nie odpowiedziała. – Zostaniesz ukarana zamiast niego. – Zebrani w pokoju Śmierciożercy spięli się jeszcze bardziej, gdy nagle z odległego kąta pokoju, w stronę stołu zaczął pełznąć wielki wąż. Kiedy dotarł do stołu, zaczął wspinać się po krześle Voldemorta, zatrzymując się na jego ramionach. Czarodziej spojrzał na węża, wyciągnął chudą dłoń w kierunku pyska zwierzęcia i pogładził go czule. – Tak Nagini, już niedługo. – Powiedział i znów spojrzał na Narcyzę. Potem wyciągnął różdżkę w jej kierunku.

- Panie! – Powstrzymała go kobieta. – Mogę cię przekonać, żebyś tego nie robił. – Wyjaśniła nerwowo.

- Tak? – Zdziwił się Voldemort. – Zatem słucham.

- Panie, kiedy dowiesz się co mam do powiedzenia, zrozumiesz, że lepiej będzie jeśli powiem ci to na osobności. – Wyjaśniła już nieco spokojniej kobieta.

- Czyżby? – Znów zdziwił się Voldemort. – Przekonajmy się zatem. – Powiedział z udawanym spokojem i ciekawością. - Wynoście się! – Krzyknął do siedzących przy stole ludzi. Ci zaczęli pospiesznie wstawać, próbując jak najszybciej opuścić pokój. Byli nieomal wdzięczni Narcyzie, że dzięki niej są na razie bezpieczni. Nagle w drzwiach zrobił się tłok, kiedy wszyscy na raz próbowali opuścić pomieszczenie. Jednak już chwilę później wszystkim się to udało i drzwi znów zostały zamknięte, a Narcyza z Voldemortem zostali w pokoju całkiem sami. – No więc co masz mi do powiedzenia? – Zapytał Voldemort.

- Panie, wiem że bardzo ufałeś mojej siostrze Bellatriks. Ufałeś jej do tego stopnia, że powierzyłeś jej swój wielki skarb, aby ukryła go w swoim skarbcu w Gringocie. – Zaczęła wyjaśnienia kobieta.

- Co to ma wspólnego z tobą? – Zapytał Voldemort wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego, że Bellatriks ujawniła siostrze ten sekret.

- Po śmierci mojej siostry cała zawartość jej skrytki w Gringocie stała się moją własnością i twój skarb jest teraz w moich rękach. Jeśli mnie zabijesz nie odziedziczy go mój mąż, ale mój syn. Niezależnie od tego czy się go wyrzekłam czy nie, wszystko co się znajduje w mojej skrytce zostanie automatycznie przeniesione do jego prywatnej skrytki. Draco okazał się zdrajcą, niegodnym swojej rodziny i nie wiadomo gdzie obecnie jest. Jeśli przejmie ten przedmiot, możesz go już nigdy nie odzyskać. Natomiast jeśli twój skarb zostanie w moim posiadaniu, będzie bezpieczny, bo ja jestem ci absolutnie wierna. – W trakcie jej wyjaśnień na twarzy Voldemorta rysowała się coraz większa wściekłość.

- Skąd wiesz, że ten przedmiot jest dla mnie tak ważny? – Zapytał Narcyzę siląc się przy tym na obojętność.

- Jeśli nie jest panie, to możesz mnie zabić. – Odpowiedziała Narcyza, równocześnie trzęsąc się w środku ze strachu w obawie, że Bellatriks mówiąc jej o przedmiocie przeceniła jego znaczenie dla Czarnego Pana. Voldemort wyciągną rękę z różdżką w kierunku Narcyzy.

- Crucio! – Zawołał, a kiedy promień zaklęcia trafił kobietę, ta upadła na ziemię wijąc się i krzycząc z bólu. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła tak silnej klątwy, jeszcze nigdy wściekłość Voldemorta nie była tak wielka.

Draco leżał w łóżku nie mogąc zasnąć i myśląc o wszystkim co wydarzyło się minionego dnia. Myślał o mugolskim domu, który bardzo go zaskoczył, o rodzicach Granger, o podróży pociągiem, która zakończyła się w bardzo przyjemny sposób i o dziecku, które dziś po raz pierwszy stało się dla niego prawdziwą istotą. Wszystko było dla Draco tak zupełnie nowe i stało się naraz w tym samym czasie, że wciąż nie był stanie się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć; nie wiedział co powinien czuć i myśleć. Nagle, jakby w swojej głowie usłyszał słaby głos swojej matki, która mówiła 'Draco, otwórz medalion. Medalion, Draco'. W pierwszym momencie pomyślał, że tylko mu się zdaje, ale głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy i głośniejszy. Draco podniósł się na łóżku i otworzył oczy. Głos nie ucichł, więc Draco sięgnął drzwiczek swojej nocnej szafki i otworzył ją. Wyciągnął z niej medalion i otworzył go. Punkty, będące odpowiednikami gwiazd w gwiazdozbiorze łabędzia świeciły jasno, by nagle zawirować i oderwać się od medalionu odlatując na odległość około dwóch metrów od Draco, równocześnie rosnąc i powiększając dystans między sobą, ale nie tracąc przy tym kształtu swojego gwiazdozbioru. Kiedy cały układ miał już wielkość ponad metra, nagle zawirował wokół własnej osi z taką prędkością, że widać było tylko jasne smugi. Po chwili wirowanie ustało, a przed Draco widniała teraz kobieca postać. Jednak nie była to prawdziwa osoba, ale coś na kształt ducha. Draco zobaczył obraz swojej matki, który był półprzeźroczysty i emitował z siebie niebieskawe, delikatne światło.

- Draco, słyszysz mnie? – Zapytała.

- Tak mamo. Coś się stało? – Zapytał zaniepokojony, bo twarz matki była jakby smutna i zmęczona.

- Nie synku. Chciałam Ci tylko powiedzieć coś ważnego, ale musiałam zaczekać do nocy, bo w ciągu dnia byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne.

- Słucham mamo.

- Nie powiedziałam ci tego wcześniej, ponieważ nie miałam pewności, czy ta informacja jest wystarczająco ważna, jednak teraz upewniłam się co do tego. – Draco zainteresował się. - Ciotka Bella miała w swojej skrytce w Gringocie przedmiot, który należy do Czarnego Pana i jest dla niego bardzo ważny. Nie wiem niestety co to dokładnie jest. W każdym razie po śmierci ciotki, cały jej majątek został przeniesiony do mojej skrytki w Gringocie i tym samym stałam się jego właścicielką. Jest to na tyle ważny przedmiot, że uratował mi życie, ponieważ Czarny Pan obawia się, że po mojej śmierci ty go odziedziczysz i straci go na zawsze.

- Mamo! – Wykrzyknął przerażony Draco, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo naraziła się z jego powodu matka. – Czy on był naprawdę taki zły, kiedy nie przyjechałem do domu? Co ci zrobił?

- Nie bój się synku, niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane. Dopóki on uważa, że przedmiot jest w mojej skrzynce nic mi nie zrobi. Ty martw się lepiej o siebie, szlamę i dziecko. Aby ci to ułatwić, przeniosłam wszystko co zostało odziedziczone po Belli do twojej skrytki. Teraz ty masz w posiadaniu to co jest tak ważne dla Czarnego Pana. Dopóki nie oddasz go komuś, jesteś w miarę bezpieczny. – Wyjaśniła kobieta.

- Mamo, a ty?

- On cały czas myśli, że przedmiot jest u mnie i postaram się, żeby tak myślał jak najdłużej się da. – Uspokoiła go. – A teraz powiedz mi jak poszło z mugolami. Czy jest bardzo źle? – Draco nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć matce, aby równocześnie ją uspokoić, ale i nie zdradzać, że mugole okazali się dla niego pozytywnym zaskoczeniem.

- Oni są okropni, ale radzę sobie. – Odpowiedział po chwili siląc się na uśmiech. – Są równie głupi jak myślałem i łatwo będzie nimi manipulować, dlatego powinienem sobie jakoś dać radę przez te dwa miesiące. – Narcyza uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

- A jak dziewczyna?

- Spokojna głowa, zaczyna za mną szaleć. Niedługo zrobi wszystko o co ją poproszę. – Skłamał bez zająknięcia.

- To dobrze. – Uspokoiła się kobieta. – Muszę kończyć i nie wiem, kiedy odezwę się następnym razem, ale pamiętaj, że myślami zawsze jesteśmy z tobą; ja i tata. Kocham cię synku.

- Tak mamo, ja też ciągle o was myślę. Też was kocham, mamo.

- Do widzenia Draco. – Powiedziała postać i zaczęła się robić coraz bardziej przeźroczysta.

- Do widzenia. – Powiedział Draco i już chwilę później w miejscu w którym stała kobieta znajdowały się tylko świecące punkty gwiazdozbioru łabędzia. Po chwili zaczęły się kurczyć i kiedy już były odpowiednio małe, wleciały z powrotem do medalionu gnieżdżąc się na swoich zwykłych miejscach. Wreszcie całkiem przestały świecić i Draco z żalem zamknął medalion. Tak bardzo chciał choć jeszcze przez chwilę porozmawiać ze swoją matką.


	12. Nowa sytuacja

_Dziękuję za komentarze, bo dzięki nim mogę wprowadzić poprawki do mojego tekstu, tak, żeby bardziej się Wam podobał._

_Mam nadzieję, że Draco w późniejszych rozdziałach nie będzie się Wam wydawał za słodki, ponieważ jego postać będzie się zmieniać, tak jak będą się zmieniać jego uczucia względem Hermiony i dziecka. Pomimo tego starałam się napisać tą postać w taki sposób, żeby mimo wszystko pozostała sobą. Jeśli po którymś rozdziale uznacie, że jest zbyt słodko, dajcie mi znać, a może będę w stanie jeszcze coś z tym zrobić._

_Kyane nie za bardzo rozumiem co masz na myśli pisząc, że za mało się dzieje, no chyba, że chodzi Ci o sceny w których Draco i Hermiona zbliżają się do siebie? ;) Pisząc to opowiadanie uznałam, że muszę jednak opisać dość obszernie to co czują Draco i Hermiona, ponieważ istotne jest, aby w jakiś sposób uzasadnić ich zmieniające się podejście do siebie nawzajem. Przecież te postaci dzieli tak dużo, że gdyby tak po prostu poszli na całość, staliby się nieautentyczni, a mnie jednak zależy, żeby przypominali książkowe pierwowzory. _

_Mam również nadzieję, że osoby czekające na jakieś super nieporozumień Malfoya z mugolami nie będą rozczarowane, ponieważ ja widzę Draco jako osobę, która w każdej sytuacji jest w stanie oszacować co mu się opłaca, a co nie i nie sądzę, żeby specjalnie prowokował kłótnie z mugolami, wiedząc, że jest na ich łasce. Tak jak już wcześniej pisałam: dajcie mi znać, jeśli uznacie, że jest za słodko. Poza tym, chciałam raczej podkreślić to, że Draco jest nietolerancyjny względem mugoli, ponieważ tak naprawdę w ogóle ich nie zna i jego zderzenie z ich kulturą powinno mu dać raczej do myślenia i spowodować w nim kolejną przemianę._

_A poza tym proszę Was, abyście napisali mi, które wątki wydają Wam się najbardziej interesujące, a ja postaram się je bardziej rozwinąć w późniejszych rozdziałach. (Całość jest już wprawdzie gotowa, ale zawsze mogę wprowadzić pewne poprawki)._

Rozdział 12

Nowa sytuacja

Promienie porannego słońca wlewały się do małego pokoju i rozświetlały całe wnętrze, kiedy Draco przeciągną się leniwie i otworzył oczy. Przez moment chłopak zastanawiał się, gdzie się znajduje; nie było to ani dormitorium Ślizgonów w Hogwarcie, ani jego sypialnia w dworze Malfoyów. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że znajduje się w świecie mugoli, w na wskroś mugolskim domu Hermiony Granger. W tym samym momencie uzmysłowił sobie, że obudziło go nie światło słońca, ale rozmowa kilku osób dochodząca zza zamkniętych drzwi. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć o czym rozmawiają, ale wyraźnie słyszał głosy kilku osób i śmiech całego tłumu. Zdziwił się, ponieważ poprzedniego wieczoru Grangerowie nic nie wspominali o tym, że spodziewają się gości, a tym bardziej takiej ich ilości. Śmiechy i oklaski tłumu osób wydały się Ślizgonowi bardzo dziwne, ponieważ nie mógł sobie wyobrazić takiej ilości ludzi w niewielkim salonie Grangerów. Niepewny tego co zastanie na dole, odrzucił kołdrę i postawił stopy na miękkim dywanie. Ponieważ miał na sobie jedynie bokserki, założył leżące na krześle mugolskie ciuchy i podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je powoli, jakby obawiając się, że za nimi zastanie tłum ludzi, ale kiedy to zrobił, zobaczył jedynie pusty hall. Wyszedł z pokoju i wsłuchując się w dobiegające go wciąż dźwięki, skierował się w stronę salonu. Kiedy stanął na progu w pierwszym momencie zobaczył jedynie siedzącą na kanapie Hermionę, która miała na sobie tylko obcisłe krótkie spodenki i podkoszulkę. Dopiero sekundę potem zauważył, że naprzeciwko dziewczyny siedzą dwie postaci i rozmawiają przy stole, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na obserwującą ich Gryfonkę. Chłopak zauważył również, że postaci i stół są jakieś dziwnie małe i znajdują się jakby w pudle, a potem, że czasami widać tylko same ich głowy, albo tylko część ich sylwetki. Z poprzedniego wieczoru pamiętał pudło w którym się znajdowały, ale w miejscu gdzie teraz siedziały postaci była wtedy jedynie czarna powierzchnia. Draco schował się za framugą drzwi, nie wiedząc czego może spodziewać się po dziwnych gościach i obserwował Hermionę, która śmiała się z opowiadanego przez jedną z siedzących postaci dowcipu. W tym samym momencie w którym zaśmiała się Hermiona, Draco usłyszał również śmiech jakiegoś dużego tłumu ludzi, choć nie zauważył nikogo. Co ciekawe, postaci w ogóle nie zwróciły uwagi na to jaką reakcję wywołuje ich rozmowa. Draco nie wiedział, czy powinien podejść i się przedstawić, czy raczej pozostać schowany. Kiedy zastanawiał się nad tym, Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

- O dzień dobry! Wstałeś wreszcie. – Przywitała się jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Siądziesz ze mną? Tata właśnie szykuje śniadanie, powinno być gotowe za kilka minut. – Draco zrobił niepewny krok w jej kierunku i spojrzał na rozmawiającą w najlepsze parę przy stole.

- Kto to jest? – Zapytał bezgłośnie. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Siadaj. - Poklepała kanapę tuż obok siebie. – To tylko telewizja. – Wyjaśniła. Draco niepewnie podszedł do kanapy i usiadł obok niej. Para przy stole w ogóle nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

- Oni nas nie widzą? – Zapytał Draco.

- Nie. Tak jak w myślodsiewni. – Wyjaśniła.

- Czyje to wspomnienie? – Zapytał

- To nie wspomnienie. To fikcyjna historia. Ktoś napisał co się ma w niej dziać, a ludzie zwani aktorami udawali, że są postaciami z opowieści. Potem złapali to do specjalnego urządzenia, żeby móc to odtworzyć w dowolnym momencie i wysłać do wielu domów. Każdy może włączyć telewizję i obejrzeć sobie w tym samym czasie tą samą historię. – Draco patrzył na nią zdumiony, kompletnie nie rozumiał po co coś takiego, ale był też po raz kolejny pod wrażeniem tego co potrafią mugole. – Telewizja ma dużo różnych kanałów i jeśli ta historia ci się nie podoba, możesz przełączyć na coś innego, na przykład na wiadomości. – Hermiona podniosła pilota i przełączyła na CNN. Pomimo, iż pilot wyglądał inaczej, skojarzył się Draco z różdżką, za której pomocą również można zmieniać jedne rzeczy w inne – To są takie same wiadomości, które drukują w mugolskich gazetach, ale w telewizji czyta je spiker, a ilustrowane są filmem kręconym na miejscu zdarzenia.

- Mugole są dziwni. - Stwierdził Draco, który zupełnie nie rozumiał idei telewizji.

- Przyniosę ci potem książkę na ten temat. Mam ją gdzieś na strychu. – Zaproponowała dziewczyna. – Kiedy byłam mała rodzice kupowali mi książki, które mi wszystko wyjaśniały. To właśnie wtedy tak pokochałam czytanie. Teraz te książki są dla mnie zbyt proste, ale nie potrafię się ich pozbyć. – Draco uśmiechnął się na to wyjaśnienie, to było takie podobne do Granger. Nagle poczuł impuls i nachylił się, aby ją pocałować. Hermiona nie poddała się jednak jak zwykle jego pocałunkowi, tylko spięła się i odepchnęła go od siebie.

- Co się stało? – Zapytał zdziwiony jej zachowaniem

- Rodzice mogą w każdej chwili wejść. – Wyjaśniła szeptem.

- Ale przecież jestem twoim chłopakiem. – Zaprotestował.

- Oni jeszcze nie doszli do siebie po wczorajszych wiadomościach, daj im czas. – Poprosiła

- To bez sensu. – Doszedł do wniosku Draco i odwrócił twarz w stronę ekranu telewizora. Rozumiał, że jego rodzice mogli nie być w stanie znieść widoku jego całującego mugolaczkę, ale mugole powinni się cieszyć, że Draco Malfoy całuje ich córkę. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest trochę niesprawiedliwy, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na te myśli, kiedy Hermiona siedziała tuż obok niego i była równocześnie tak nieosiągalna. Był zły, że tak się zachowała, bo przecież żadna dziewczyna jeszcze nie odmówiła Draco Malfoyowi i nie przywykł do takich reakcji. Kiedy więc kilka minut później wpatrywał się coraz bardziej zafascynowany w ekran i poczuł dłoń Hermiony na swojej, pomyślał, że dziewczyna chce go przeprosić. Popatrzył na jej twarz, a ona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i poprowadziła jego rękę do swojego brzucha. W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał o co jej chodzi, ale wtedy poczuł pod swoimi palcami jakieś bardzo delikatne ruchy. Ponieważ były bardzo słabe, ledwie wyczuwalne, wstrzymał oddech. To było bardzo dziwne wrażenie, móc czuć pod palcami pojawiające się wybrzuszenia, kiedy już się wiedziało co oznaczają. Wciąż trzymając dłoń na brzuchu popatrzył w oczy Hermiony. Nawet kiedy delikatne ruchy przestały być wyczuwalne, Draco nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. Wciąż patrzył w oczy dziewczyny i nie był w stanie odezwać się nawet jednym słowem. Ani Hermiona, ani Draco nie zauważyli wejścia do pokoju pani Granger; kobieta odchrząknęła więc, aby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.

- Śniadanie gotowe. – Powiedziała tylko służbowym tonem, kiedy na nią wreszcie spojrzeli.

- Poruszył się. – Wyszeptał tylko Draco. W tym samym momencie twarz kobiety złagodniała. Przypomniała sobie czasy, kiedy sama była w ciąży, a jej mąż zafascynowany trzymał dłoń na jej brzuchu, czując pierwsze ruchy Hermiony.

- Poruszył? Skąd wiecie, że to będzie chłopiec? – Zapytała.

- Nie wiemy. – Odpowiedziała zawstydzona Hermiona. Wciąż trudno jej było rozmawiać z matką na ten temat.

- W rodzinie mojego ojca od pokoleń rodzą się tylko chłopcy. – Wyjaśnił Draco.

- Wolałbyś chłopca? – Zapytała z nutką zawodu w głosie matka Hermiony, podczas gdy jej córka udawała, że jest bardzo skoncentrowana na oglądaniu telewizji.

- Nie wiem, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. – Odpowiedział chłopak. Była to całkowita prawda. Do tej pory zupełnie nie myślał o płci dziecka, bo po pierwsze przyjął jako pewnik, że będzie to chłopiec, a po drugie jeszcze do niedawna nie myślał o dziecku jako osobnej żyjącej istocie, patrzył na Hermionę i na nie bardziej jak na jedną osobę, którą musi chronić.

- Chodźcie, bo śniadanie wystygnie; mój mąż będzie zły, że na darmo tak się napracował. – Draco uśmiechnął się do niej, wstał z kanapy i podał rękę Hermionie. Dziewczyna niechętnie przyjęła jego pomoc, ponieważ wciąż czuła się głupio, że matka przyłapała ich w takiej chwili.

Przy śniadaniu nie poruszali więcej tematu dziecka i Draco doszedł do wniosku, że ojcu Gryfonki będzie dużo trudniej niż jego żonie przyzwyczaić się do myśli o ciąży córki. Jednak zachowanie pana Grangera było tego dnia dużo sympatyczniejsze niż podczas kolacji poprzedniego wieczoru i Draco pomyślał z nadzieją, że może po kilku dniach ich stosunki nie będą już takie złe, ale może faktycznie Hermina ma rację i nie powinni go prowokować swoim zachowaniem. Draco próbował w myślach przekonać sam siebie, że wcale nie zależy mu na dobrych stosunkach z mugolami i chodzi mu wyłącznie o to, żeby przez cały pobyt w ich domu nie musiał się zastanawiać nad każdym słowem ze strachu, że zostanie wyrzucony na bruk.

- Macie na dziś jakieś plany? – Zapytała nastolatków pani Granger, kiedy jakiś czas później wszyscy siedzieli w salonie.

- Chciałam trochę poczytać. – Wyjaśniła jej córka i pokazała opasły tom, który trzymała w ręce.

- A może zamiast tego spędzimy trochę czasu razem. Nie widzieliśmy cię z tatą tyle czasu, a jest sobota. – Odpowiedziała pani Granger. – W ciągu tygodnia nie będzie takiej szansy, bo jesteśmy z tatą w pracy.

- Masz jakiś pomysł? – Zapytała Hermiona.

- Moglibyśmy pójść do parku, ale pada, więc może po prostu zostaniemy w domu i pogramy w Monopoly.

- O! Jak ja dawno w to nie grałam! – Ucieszyła się Gryfonka. – Draco zobaczysz jakie to fajne. – Zapaliła się.

- Może wy pograjcie, a ja się zajmę czym innym. – Odpowiedział chłopak. Kompletnie nie miał ochoty grać w jakieś głupie mugolskie gry.

- O nie. – Odezwał się pan Granger. – Skoro wszyscy to wszyscy. Może wreszcie przegra ktoś inny niż ja. – Draco poczuł się urażony, że ktoś może uważać, że przegra w z całą pewnością prymitywną mugolską grę.

- To się jeszcze okaże. – Odpowiedział Ślizgon z charakterystycznym grymasem na twarzy. – Na czym polega ta gra?

- Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona. Podeszła do szafy i wyciągnęła z niej tekturowe pudełko. Siadła na podłodze i zaczęła rozkładać planszę. – Chodzi o to, żeby zarobić jak najwięcej. Na początek wszyscy mają tą samą ilość pieniędzy; a wygrywa ten, kto inwestując zarobi tyle, że pokona pozostałych graczy.

- E to łatwizna. – Stwierdził Draco. – Ja jestem specjalistą od pieniędzy.

- Zobaczymy. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona, a na jej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.

Dwie godziny później Draco musiał przyznać, że gra była bardziej wciągająca niż mógłby przypuszczać. Po raz kolejny tego dnia chwycił dwie kostki i z rozmachem rzucił je na planszę. Jedna z kostek pokazywała cztery oczka, a druga trzy. Ślizgon chwycił swój zielony pionek i przesunął go o siedem pól do przodu. Niestety znalazł się w Pekinie, który był zabudowany hotelem. Chłopak jęknął żałośnie.

- Tysiąc pięćset. – Poinformowała go z triumfem w głosie Hermiona. – Draco nie mógł zrozumieć jak ona to robi, że ma bardzo liczne hotele i domy w wielu miastach, podczas gdy on posiada tylko kilka nieruchomości, ale żadnego domu, czy hotelu; nie stać go na nie, bo prawie wszystkie swoje pieniądze musi wydawać na czynsz kiedy staje na zabudowanych polach Hermiony. Chłopaka pocieszał tylko fakt, że sytuacja pana Grangera była jeszcze gorsza, ponieważ ten był na granicy bankructwa. Draco odliczył kwotę ze swojego wciąż kurczącego się pliku banknotów i podał dziewczynie. Nawet nie próbował już kryć zawodu, który wyraźnie malował się na jego twarzy.

- Nie przejmuj się, to tylko gra. – Pocieszyła go Hermiona.

- Nie mamy z nimi szans. – Zaśmiał się pan Granger. – Zawsze mnie ogrywają; Hermiona ma zawsze najwięcej pieniędzy, ale moja żona jest od niej niewiele gorsza. - Po czasie jaki spędzili na grze, ojciec Hermiony zdawał się jakby zapomnieć, że jest zły na Ślizgona i widząc, że ten radzi sobie tylko trochę lepiej od niego, poczuł z nim męską solidarność.

- Ale w quiddichu nigdy by mnie nie pokonała. – Próbował wyjść z twarzą z sytuacji Draco.

- To wyzwanie? – Hermiona puściła do niego oko.

- Ale na pewno nie w twoim stanie, to zbyt niebezpieczne. – Odpowiedział natychmiast, bojąc się, że ambicja Hermiony każe jej teraz dosiąść miotły. Nagle zapanowała niezręczna cisza, po czym pan Granger odchrząknął.

- Chyba teraz moja kolej. Powiedział tylko mężczyzna i chwycił wciąż leżące na planszy kostki. Hermiona spiorunowała Draco wzrokiem, tak że poczuł się jakby spojrzał w oczy samemu bazyliszkowi. Kiedy pan Granger przeskakiwał swoim pionkiem po kolejnych polach, Draco wciąż patrzył na Hermionę zastanawiając się co powinien teraz zrobić, aby przeszła jej wściekłość. Chwycił delikatnie jej ramię, ale ona odsunęła się od niego. Patrzył teraz na jej profil. Wyraźnie widział nieco zadarty nos, zaciśnięte w złości usta i brodę, która przechodziła w smukłą szyję, a potem ramiona. Musiał w tym momencie przyznać, że zła Hermiona bardzo działała na jego wyobraźnię, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Miał ochotę przyciągnąć ją do siebie i przy pomocy swoich ust sprawić, aby na jej zaciętych ustach zamiast złości pojawił się wyraz rozkoszy i pożądania. W tym momencie pan Granger jęknął żałośnie, kiedy okazało się, że stanął na zabudowanym polu Hermiony.

- Nie mam ci z czego zapłacić. To chyba dla mnie na dziś koniec gry, bo nawet nie mam już czego zastawić. – Stwierdził z zawodem mężczyzna. – Może następnym razem spróbujesz ją jakoś bardziej rozproszyć i pokonamy ją wspólnymi siłami. – Zwrócił się do Ślizgona. Chłopak popatrzył na niego zdumiony, bo do głowy przychodził mu tylko jeden sposób na rozproszenie jej. Pan Granger chyba tego nie zauważył, bo wstał z podłogi i poprawił swoje ubranie. – Co chcecie dziś na obiad? Hermiona? – Zapytał wreszcie.

- Wszystko jedno tatusiu. – Odpowiedziała dziewczyna koncentrując się na kostkach do gry, które właśnie rzuciła na planszę.

- Jesteś w ciąży, naprawdę nie masz żadnych zachcianek? – Zapytał żartobliwie pan Granger. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z lekkim zdenerwowaniem w oczach.

- Spaghetti bolognese? – Zapytała z nadzieją w głosie, kiedy nie zobaczyła na twarzy ojca ani cienia srogości, czy rozczarowania, które widziała tam jeszcze poprzedniego dnia.

- Oczywiście. – Odpowiedział jej i poszedł do kuchni.

Pół godziny później, kiedy Draco zbankrutował podobnie jak wcześniej pan Granger, postanowili zakończyć grę. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że przez te trzydzieści minut nie skupiał się w ogóle na tym co robi, a zamiast tego cały czas obserwował dziewczynę, która wciąż była na niego obrażona. Drażniło go, że zachowuje się z taką rezerwą wobec niego, bo nie widział absolutnie nic złego w tym co powiedział. Starał się przecież nie dotykać jej i nie całować w obecności jej rodziców, a mimo to dziewczyna i tak była niezadowolona. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że skoro ona nie docenia jego starań, będzie jej teraz robił na złość i wykorzystywał każdą nadarzającą się okazję, aby dotknąć jakiejś jej części ciała. Kiedy na przykład przekazywał jej pieniądze, za każdym razem muskał jej dłoń swoją, a kiedy nachylał się po leżące dalej kostki, opierał rękę na jej udzie. Ona udawała, że tego nie widzi, ale w środku kotłowała się coraz bardziej ze złości.

Kiedy klęcząc na ziemi Hermiona zaczęła zbierać planszę do gry i wkładać wszystko do pudełka, Draco patrzył na jej obcisłe szorty i wypełniające je pośladki, które nieświadomie wypinała w jego stronę. Pomyślał, że chciałby żeby nie miała na sobie ubrania i żeby w tym momencie nie było w pobliżu żadnego z jej rodziców. Doskonale wiedział co by z nią zrobił. Kiedy tak siedział i patrzył na nią, pani Granger wstała, nachyliła się nad córką i pocałowała ją w czoło.

- Gratuluję kochanie. – Powiedziała.

Draco postanowił skorzystać z okazji. Przysunął się bliżej do dziewczyny, chwycił jej głowę w dłonie i odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie po czym musnął ustami jej policzek. Kiedy jego miękkie i wilgotne usta dotykały jej skóry, po karku Hermiony przebiegł dreszcz.

- Gratulacje. – Wyszeptał Draco i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął składać porozrzucane wszędzie karty i banknoty do gry. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego wściekła, wstała i jak burza wypadła z salonu. Draco i pani Granger popatrzyli w stronę, gdzie zniknęła. Ślizgon poczuł satysfakcję, dzięki której całkowicie zapomniał o goryczy przeżytej przed chwilą porażki w grze.

- To hormony. – Zawyrokowała kobieta. – Daj jej chwilę, a potem idź z nią porozmawiać. - Draco tylko skiną głową.

Kilkanaście minut później Draco zapukał do pokoju Hermiony.

- Proszę. – Usłyszał jej głos. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Siedziała na łóżku zatopiona w książce, spojrzała tylko na niego i wróciła do czytanego tekstu. – Czego chcesz? – Zapytała nie odrywając wzroku od lektury

- Możesz mi powiedzieć o co ci chodzi? – Zapytał

- Czy ty naprawdę musisz być taki złośliwy? – Popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem

- Martwisz się swoimi rodzicami, a oni chyba zaakceptowali już całą tą sytuację, przeszła im złość. Co cię jeszcze martwi?

- Zawiodłam ich. – Wyjaśniła ze smutkiem. – Są dla mnie najważniejszymi osobami na świecie, a ja ich zawiodłam. Wiem, że wybaczą mi wszystko, bo mnie kochają, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że źle się z tym czuję. Pewnie mnie nie rozumiesz, bo twoje stosunki z rodzicami są chyba nieco inne skoro jesteś tu zamiast u siebie w domu. – W tym momencie Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że w jej sytuacji czułby się identycznie; jego rodzice też go kochali i wszystko by mu wybaczyli, ale mimo to on nie chciał ich zawieść. Przypomniał sobie jaki problem sprawiło mu napisanie listu do matki, kiedy okazało się, że Granger jest w ciąży. Chciał powiedzieć Hermionie, że źle ocenia jego rodziców, że są tacy sami jak jej matka i ojciec, ale właśnie dla dobra rodziców i swojego własnego nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć.

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak dobrze cię rozumiem. Ja kocham moich rodziców, ale nie…to ciężko jest wyjaśnić. – Odpowiedział tylko.

- Nie dość, że ich zawodzę, to jeszcze przeze mnie są w niebezpieczeństwie, a ja chcę, żeby byli nie tylko dumni ze mnie i szczęśliwi, ale i bezpieczni. – Draco nie wiedział co ma na myśli mówiąc o bezpieczeństwie swoich rodziców, ale również i tą sytuację doskonale rozumiał. Jego matka narażała własne życie wciąż przebywając w otoczeniu Czarnego Pana, tylko po to, żeby móc przekazać synowi informację o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu; dla niego ryzykowała swoje życie.

- Co masz na myśli? – Zapytał

- Jestem najlepszą przyjaciółką Harryego Pottera i dziewczyną pochodzenia mugolskiego, która uczy się czarów. Może się zdarzyć, że Voldemort będzie chciał uderzyć w moich rodziców, aby dopaść mnie. Zaczęłam już myśleć jak ich ochronić przed taką ewentualnością.

- Co wymyśliłaś? – Draco przysiadł na jej łóżku.

- Bardzo tego nie chcę, bo to będzie oznaczało, że mogę ich stracić na zawsze, ale wiem, że nie mogę inaczej. Jeśli będzie taka konieczność zobliviatyzuję ich i wyślę gdzieś na drugi koniec świata pod zmienionymi nazwiskami. Nie będą pamiętali, że w ogóle mają córkę. Zostanę całkiem sama. – Wyjaśniła, a w jej oczach zaświeciły łzy.

- Naprawdę jesteś gotowa to zrobić? – Zapytał zaskoczony i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sam również zdobyłby się na coś takiego.

- A ty gdybyś wiedział, że twoi rodzice nie są w stanie sami się obronić, ale nie zostawią cię, bo za bardzo cię kochają, nie zrobiłbyś tak? – Draco musiał przyznać, że Hermiona ma rację. Jego rodzice też chcieliby go bronić za wszelką cenę i jedyna sytuacja w której przestaliby się interesować życiem własnego syna to taka w której nie pamiętaliby o jego istnieniu.

- Chyba tak. – Odpowiedział niepewnie.

- Nie wiem czy uda mi się tego uniknąć, a jeśli nie to nie wiem ile mi jeszcze z nimi zostało czasu. Ale dopóki są ze mną i pamiętają mnie, chcę, żeby byli ze mnie dumni.

- Rozumiem. Ale oni pamiętają w jakiej jesteśmy sytuacji, jeśli będziesz udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło, ich uczucia względem ciebie będą wciąż takie same. – Argumentował.

- Może masz rację, że trochę przesadzam. – Przyznała.

- No myślę, bo chyba nie oczekujesz, że przez następne dwa miesiące będę się powstrzymywał?

- Nie. – Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. – W poniedziałek idą do pracy. – Na twarzy Draco pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

Dalsza część weekendu minęła spokojnie; Hermiona już nie reagowała źle, kiedy Draco chwycił jej rękę, lub pocałował ją w policzek. Z drugiej strony Ślizgon starał się nie przesadzać i uważał, żeby nie posunąć się za daleko w okazywanym jej zainteresowaniu.

Był poniedziałek i siedzieli teraz przy stole jedząc śniadanie. Pan i pani Granger byli już gotowi do pracy, ubrani w wyjściowe stroje, podczas gdy Hermiona i Draco, którzy dopiero co zwlekli się z łóżek, mieli na sobie zarzucone w pośpiechu szlafroki.

- Hermiona kochanie, musimy zadzwonić do kliniki i umówić cię do ginekologa. – Zaczęła pani Granger. - Doktor Jones jest bardzo dobry.

- A nie może to być kobieta? – Z nadzieją w głosie zapytała Hermiona. – No rozumiesz mamo? – Pani Granger uśmiechnęła się tylko pobłażliwie.

- Zapytamy w rejestracji kogo mogą nam polecić. – Odpowiedziała kobieta.

- A dlaczego nie mężczyzna? – Zapytał z zainteresowaniem Draco

- Potem ci powiem. – Na twarzy Hermiony zakwitł rumieniec. Pani Granger wstała i chwyciła słuchawkę przenośnego telefonu, oraz jakąś kartkę, która leżała na szafce i podała je Hermionie. Hermiona spojrzała na kartkę i wykręciła numer. – Dzień dobry. Chciałabym umówić się na wizytę do ginekologa. - Odezwała się po chwili do słuchawki. - Jak najszybciej. – Dodała. – Rozumiem. W takim razie niech będzie pani doktor McCartney. – Hermiona znów zamilkła słuchając głosu w słuchawce. – Jestem w ciąży, drugi trymestr…tak, pierwsza wizyta. Moje nazwisko Granger, G-r-a-n-g-e-r…Dziękuję bardzo, do widzenia. – Przez całą rozmowę Draco przyglądał się jej z zaciekawieniem.

- Co to jest? – Zapytał kiedy Hermiona skończyła rozmowę i wskazał na telefon.

- To telefon, taki mugolski kominek. – Wyjaśniła dziewczyna z uśmiechem. Draco wciąż nie przestawał zadawać pytań o sprzęty, które znajdowały się na wyposażeniu domu Grangerów.

- Ale ja nie widziałem nikogo. – Zdziwił się chłopak

- To nie jest konieczne. Dam ci książkę o tym jak działają telefony. – Hermiona zauważyła, że Draco bardzo chętne czyta jej książki z dzieciństwa wyjaśniające działanie niektórych urządzeń, więc podsuwała mu je prawie za każdym razem, kiedy zadał jakieś pytanie. - Mam wizytę w poniedziałek za tydzień. – Dodała po chwili.

Kiedy państwo Granger wyszli do pracy, Hermiona poszła do łazienki. Zrzuciła z siebie szlafrok i niebieską bawełnianą pidżamę w różowe serduszka, weszła pod prysznic i odkręciła wodę. Odwróciła się przodem do ściany, zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła ciepłym kroplom wody spływać po twarzy i ciele. Była tak skoncentrowana na tym przyjemnym doznaniu, że nie usłyszała gdy drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się. Kiedy jednak sięgnęła po stojący na podwieszonej półce żel do mycia ciała, zobaczyła rękę, która ją uprzedziła i chwyciła plastikową zieloną butelkę. W tym momencie Hermiona odwróciła głowę i kilka centymetrów od swojej twarzy zobaczyła twarz Malfoya. Pomimo, że nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy widział ją bez ubrania, poczuła się zawstydzona i trochę spięta tą całą sytuacją, ale równocześnie bliskość jego nagiego ciała sprawiła, że poczuła przeszywający ją dreszcz podniecenia. Chłopak nic nie powiedział, tylko nalał na swoją dłoń odrobinę żelu, po czym przylgnął swoją klatką piersiową do jej pleców i zaczął obiema dłońmi rozprowadzać pieniący się żel po jej brzuchu.

- Pomogę ci. – Powiedział tylko głosem tak zwyczajnym jakby chodziło o poniesienie ciężkiego kufra. Jego długie palce delikatnie rozprowadzały żel po jej zaokrąglonym brzuchu, wzbudzając w niej coraz większą potrzebę bycia jak najbliżej niego. Przywarła więc jeszcze mocniej plecami do stojącego za nią ciała i coraz bardziej zrelaksowana pozwalała na tą pieszczotę. Musiała przyznać, że doskonale wiedział co zrobić, aby ją podniecić do granic wytrzymałości. Kiedy okrężnymi ruchami zaczął namydlać jej piersi, bawiąc się przy tym jej twardymi już sutkami, coraz wyraźniej czuła napierający na tył jej ciała napęczniały członek. Kiedy skończył z piersiami, jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszedł do jej ramion. Hermiona była zawiedziona, ponieważ mając tak blisko swojego ciała sztywny dowód na jego podniecenie miała nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała zbyt długo czekać, żeby znów poczuć go w sobie. Nawet, gdyby całego jej ciała nie oblewała teraz woda, między jej nogami i tak byłoby już kompletnie mokro. On jednak w najlepsze namydlał teraz jej ramiona, tak jakby wszedł pod prysznic naprawdę tylko po to, by pomóc jej się umyć. Postanowiła zagrać w jego w grę i poczekać co zrobi dalej. Kiedy skończył z ramionami, przeszedł do zewnętrznej części jej ud. Masował je z wielkim namaszczeniem, równocześnie przesuwając się coraz bliżej ich wewnętrznej strony.

- Granger, rozszerz je troszkę, nie mogę cię całej namydlić. – Powiedział łagodnie i równocześnie wsunął obie dłonie między jej złączone nogi. Posłuchała go, wykonała pierwszy ruch, odkąd pojawił się pod jej prysznicem i stanęła w niewielkim rozkroku. Masował teraz delikatnie wewnętrzną stronę jej ud, powoli posuwając się od dołu do góry. Wreszcie dotarł samego szczytu, najpierw tylko musnął palcami jej kobiecość, by potem pieścić ją nimi delikatnie, doprowadzając tym Hermionę niemal do granic jej wytrzymałości. Chciała już, żeby skończył ją drażnić i zamiast tego wszedł w nią najgłębiej jak to tylko możliwe. Wtedy jednak nagle wyprostował się, chwycił ją za ramiona i odwrócił twarzą do siebie. Jej oczy były mniej więcej na wysokości jego szyi.

– A ty co, nie pomożesz mi? – Zapytał żartobliwie. Hermiona zaczerwieniła się lekko, ale chwyciła butelkę z żelem i nalała sobie na dłoń jego sporą ilość, po czym zaczęła ją rozprowadzać po jego gładkiej klatce piersiowej. Było to trudne, bo znajdowała się naprawdę bardzo blisko jego ciała, ponieważ w tym samym czasie Draco oplótł ją ramionami i namydlał teraz jej plecy. Czuła pod palcami jego mięśnie, ale jakaś siła wciąż kazała jej schodzić niżej. Nie poddawała się jej zbyt łatwo, by móc drażnić chłopaka tak jak on drażnił ją. Kiedy Draco zbliżał się coraz bardziej do jej pośladków, ona zbliżała się do jego stojącego już całkiem sztywno członka. Podczas gdy chłopak wreszcie zaczął zataczać koła na jej pupie, prowadząc przy tym dłonie coraz odważniej w miejsce gdzie się ze sobą stykały jej pośladki, Hermiona uniosła brodę do góry i złapała usta Draco we własne. Chwytając w dłonie i ściskając, jej teraz bardzo śliską pupę, odwzajemnił jej pocałunek i wsunął język do jej ust. Wciąż trzymając ręce na jej pośladkach, przyciskał ją coraz mocniej do swojego ciała i coraz bardziej pogłębiał pocałunek. Miała w tym momencie ochotę zarzucić mu ręce na szyję i zapleść nogi na jego biodrach. Bała się jednak, żeby się nie wywrócić, więc zamiast tego oderwała swoje usta od jego ust, zjechała dłońmi w dół jego klatki piersiowej i brzucha, po czym zatrzymała się na jego członku. Trzymając go jedną dłonią, zaczęła namydlać go drugą, nie odrywając przy tym wzroku od jego imponującego wzwodu. Draco jęknął cicho i przymknął oczy. Czując jak jej śliska od mydła dłoń prześlizguje się po jego przyrodzeniu, miał wrażenie, że ciśnienie krwi w jego wnętrzu zaraz doprowadzi go do szaleństwa. Kiedy strumień wody spłukał już całkowicie całe mydło, które było na ich ciałach, Draco chwycił mocno Hermionę i obrócił się razem z nią tak, że stali teraz twarzami do umywalki i lustra, na które patrzyli przez otwarte drzwi kabiny prysznicowej. Zobaczyli w lustrze nagie ciało Hermiony, która stała z przodu, obejmowane przez silne ramiona Draco. Widząc swoje odbicie w lustrze Gryfonka zawstydzona spuściła wzrok, jednak Draco chwycił ją za brodę i delikatnie skierował jej twarz do przodu, tak aby znów mogła obserwować ich dwie sylwetki stojące pod prysznicem. Hermiona patrzyła jak Draco trzymając ją silno zaczyna całować jej szyję i ramiona, a potem unosi ją delikatnie, stawiając jej stopy kilka centymetrów wyżej na wyłożonym płytkami progu kabiny. Potem chwycił jej prawą dłoń i poprowadził ją do prawego brzegu otwartego wejścia kabiny, a kiedy poczuł, że jej ręka zacisnęła się i dziewczyna trzyma się mocno, chwycił swoją dłonią jej lewą dłoń i poprowadził ją do drugiego brzegu. Kiedy trzymała się już obiema rękami, powiódł swoje dłonie przez przednią część jej ud, do ich wewnętrznej strony i rozparł je delikatnie, tak że znowu posłusznie stanęła w rozkroku. Hermiona nie należała do ludzi, którzy zbyt łatwo poddają się woli innych, ale jemu w takich sytuacjach kompletnie nie umiała i nie chciała się przeciwstawiać. Kiedy stała już naga w lekkim rozkroku, trzymając się brzegów prysznica, objął ją mocno lewą ręką powyżej pasa, podczas gdy prawą naprowadził swój członek na wilgotne nie tylko od wody wejście jej kobiecości. Naparł na nie i wsunął się do środka. Jęknęła cicho. Potem objął ją jedną ręką pod biustem, a drugą pod brzuchem i zaczął się w niej powoli poruszać. Spojrzał w lustro i ich oczy spotkały się. Razem obserwowali jak rusza się w niej leniwie. Pomimo iż Hermiona początkowo bardzo się wstydziła patrzeć na siebie i Draco w takiej sytuacji, po chwili musiała przyznać, że jest to bardzo stymulujące i przyjemne. Po chwili nie potrafiła już oderwać wzroku od tego widoku, nawet oczami próbowała mrugać jak najrzadziej, żeby nie uronić ani ułamka sekundy tego spektaklu. Draco wiedział, że to powinno być przyjemne, ale nie przypuszczał, że aż tak bardzo; mógł równocześnie czuć i widzieć to co robili. To było tak, jakby przyjemność którą odczuwał była przynajmniej dwukrotnie większa niż gdyby nie obserwowali się w lustrze. Już po krótkiej chwili na obu ich twarzach pojawiły się błogie uśmiechy; uśmiechali się równocześnie do swoich własnych odbić w lustrze i do siebie nawzajem. Po chwili Draco zaczął przyspieszać i z ich ust coraz częściej wyrywały się delikatne jęki. Kiedy zaczął wchodzić w nią naprawdę głęboko i szybko, Hermiona oderwała prawą rękę od framugi i chwyciła nią prawą rękę chłopaka. Pociągnęła ją delikatnie, a on dał się poprowadzić. Przesunęła jego dłoń dużo niżej, aż między swoje nogi, a on szybko zrozumiał o co jej chodzi i kiedy znów chwyciła swoją dłonią za framugę, zaczął masować palcami jej łechtaczkę. Zacisnęła wargi, aby nie krzyczeć z rozkoszy.

- Nie powstrzymuj się. – Powiedział łagodnie. Nie zareagowała, tylko dalej zaciskała usta. Pocałował jej szyję. – Chcę to usłyszeć. – Wyszeptał jej do ucha. Przez moment miała obawy, czy nie będzie brzmieć głupio, czy chłopak jej potem nie wyśmieje, ale wreszcie przyjemność stała się tak wielka, że dała się ponieść i z jej ust zaczęły się wydobywać coraz głośniejsze jęki. Potem zaczęły przechodzić w coś co przypominało słowa.

- Tak! – Krzyknęła wreszcie przymykając oczy, gdy po raz kolejny poczuła jak wbija się gwałtownie w jej wnętrze. Kiedy zachęcony jej okrzykiem jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył ruchy swoich palców na jej łechtaczce i swojego członka w jej wnętrzu, nie potrafiła się już opanować. – Tak Malfoy…tak…Malfoy…Malfoy…Malfoy…tak…tak. – Wydobywało się tylko z jej ust między kolejnymi próbami nabrania oddechu.

- Uwielbiam brzmienie mojego nazwiska w twoich ustach, kiedy cię bzykam. – Wyszeptał z uśmiechem. Te dźwięki tak działały na chłopaka, że słysząc je miał wrażenie, że zaraz nie wytrzyma i skończy zanim doprowadzi ją na szczyt. Kiedy już prawie się poddał i dał się całkowicie ponieść zbliżającej się fali przyjemności, Hermiona oderwała dłonie od framugi i zacisnęła je mocno na trzymających ją ramionach, potem wygięła plecy w niewielki łuk opierając przy tym głowę o ramię chłopaka, a jej ciało przeszył potężny dreszcz. Czując jak jej mięśnie zaciskają się na jego doprowadzonym do granicy członku, Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że w tym samym momencie napięcie zaczęło się uwalniać z jego ciała, a jego gorąca sperma wpływa teraz silnym strumieniem do jej wnętrza. Kiedy wyrzucił już z siebie cały nagromadzony jej zapas, stęknął cicho i zatopił twarz w szyi Hermiony. Stali przez chwilę w tej samej pozycji. Słychać było jedynie strumień wciąż lejącej się wody z prysznica.

– Nie umyliśmy jeszcze włosów. – Powiedział nagle Draco i wciągnął dziewczynę z powrotem pod strumień lejącej się wody. Śmiejąc się nabrał na rękę trochę szamponu i zaczął rozpieniać go na jej włosach. Hermiona zrobiła to samo z jego włosami i już po chwili myli sobie nawzajem włosy, śmiejąc się przy tym radośnie. To było zupełnie inne od doznania sprzed chwili, była w tym tylko zabawa i radość, bez podniecenia i rządzy. Zniknął również cały wstyd Hermiony. Dziwiło ją z jaką swobodą potrafi się zachowywać stojąc nago pod prysznicem z Malfoyem. Specjalnie lała na jego głowę zbyt dużą ilość szamponu i cieszyła się z kształtów które potrafi stworzyć z jego pełnych piany włosów. On robił z jej włosami dokładnie to samo. Potem zaczęli sobie wyrywać słuchawkę prysznica i próbowali się nawzajem opryskać lejącą się z niej wodą. Chwilę później, kiedy stali już w szlafrokach przed lustrem zaczęli się bawić również ręcznikami, tylko udając że suszą sobie nimi nawzajem głowy. Rzucali je na siebie nawzajem i czochrali nimi włosy. Draco uświadomił sobie nagle, że już dawno nie bawił się tak radośnie i beztrosko.


	13. Bliskie spotkania

_Dobra, mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zamordujecie, ale wyszło potwornie sweet. Niestety doszliśmy do momentu przełomowego i nie bardzo wiedziałam jak miałabym to inaczej opisać. Jeśli macie jakieś sugestie, to napiszcie, a wtedy ja wprowadzę poprawki. Jeszcze raz proszę o to, żebyście mnie nie zabijali za to, co tu powypisywałam. ;)_

Rozdział 13

Bliskie spotkania

Draco i Hermiona siedzieli przed gabinetem w oczekiwaniu na wezwanie. Draco rozglądał się dookoła porównując mugolską klinikę do Świętego Munga. Musiał przyznać, że nie różniły się od siebie tak bardzo jak się tego spodziewał. Poza brakiem na ścianach ruchomych obrazów znanych uzdrowicieli, gdzie zamiast nich wisiały plakaty na temat profilaktyki różnych chorób, inne niż w Świętym Mungu były również nazwy oddziałów, ale jakichś zasadniczych różnic nie było.

Oprócz młodych czarodziejów w poczekalni nie było prawie nikogo; siedziały tam tylko dwie kobiety. Jedna, około czterdziestoletnia, niska i bardzo pulchna, była zajęta czytaniem jakiegoś kolorowego pisma dla gospodyń domowych. Druga, jej absolutne przeciwieństwo; wysoka, szczupła z idealnym makijażem i długimi paznokciami, przeglądała się w lusterku i sprawiała wrażenie osoby, która cały swój czas poświęca na dbanie o swój wygląd.

- Tylko pamiętaj o nic nie pytaj, bo to może wzbudzić podejrzenia. – Przypomniała mu szeptem Hermiona.

- Tak, wiem, nie musisz mi tego mówić. – Odburknął.

W pewnym momencie drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i stanęła w nich około sześćdziesięcioletnia kobieta. Była bardzo szczupła i wysoka; jej ciemne włosy spięte były w ciasny kok, a na nosie spoczywały okulary o grubych brązowych ramkach; miała też wąskie, złożone w pionową linię usta. Widok doktor McCartney od razu przypomniał Hermionie o surowo wyglądającej profesor McGonagall.

- Granger. – Wywołała nazwisko kobieta równocześnie rozglądając się dookoła. Spojrzała najpierw na jedną, a potem drugą z czekających samotnie kobiet, a potem znów na pierwszą. Kiedy dostrzegła dwójkę nastolatków, nawet na moment nie zawiesiła na nich wzroku.

- Tutaj. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona, równocześnie podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. Kobieta spojrzała na nią, a jej usta zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej w wyrazie dezaprobaty. Doktor McCartney bardzo surowo oceniała wszystkie nastoletnie dziewczęta, które trafiały do niej, po tym jak zaszły w nieplanowaną ciążę. Kobieta potępiała ich brak odpowiedzialności i lekceważenie z jakim traktowały macierzyństwo.

- Zapraszam do środka. – Zwróciła się do Hermiony surowym głosem kobieta. Hermiona pociągnęła za sobą Draco. Chłopak nie bardzo miał ochotę uczestniczyć w badaniu, ale nie ufał mugolskiej medycynie i wolał wiedzieć co ta nieprzyjemna kobieta będzie robiła z Granger. – Proszę usiąść. – Powiedziała lekarka, kiedy znaleźli się już w gabinecie. – A więc jest pani w ciąży panno Granger? – Zapytała z wciąż kwaśną miną kobieta.

- Tak. – Odpowiedziała coraz bardziej zdenerwowana Hermiona.

- Kiedy miała pani ostatni okres?

- Czternastego lutego. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona i zaczerwieniła się jak piwonia, bo wciąż nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo mówiąc o takich rzeczach w obecności Malfoya.

- I dopiero teraz pani do mnie przychodzi? – Zapytała wyraźnie niezadowolona lekarka.

- Uczymy się za granicą i do tej pory nie mieliśmy możliwości pojawić się u pani. – Tłumaczyła się Hermiona

- A, czyli nadal jest pani w szkole. Jakie typowe; nastolatki korzystają z nieobecności rodziców, a potem przylatują do mnie, żeby pozbyć się problemu. Niestety w waszym przypadku jest już za późno na usunięcie ciąży. – Wyjaśniła, wciąż zachowując surowy, pełen dezaprobaty ton.

- Ale my nie chcemy się pozbyć dziecka! – Niemal krzyknął Draco, równocześnie chwytając rękę Hermiony i próbując wstać z krzesła. Hermiona powstrzymała go.

- Pani doktor, my tylko chcieliśmy się upewnić, czy z dzieckiem jest wszystko w porządku. – Powiedziała Hermiona, a kobieta zmierzyła ją zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

- A to ciekawe - Stwierdziła lekarka. – Czyli wciąż się ucząc i nie mając źródła dochodu chcecie mieć dziecko? Ciekawe jak sobie poradzicie.

- Proszę wybaczyć, ale to nie pani sprawa, my tylko chcemy wiedzieć, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Ale jak już musi pani wiedzieć, to jestem w stanie utrzymać to dziecko, bo mam więcej pieniędzy niż pani będzie kiedykolwiek mieć. – Wyjaśnił Draco swoim typowym, pełnym wyższości tonem, a lekarka spiorunowała go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Hermiona chwyciła chłopaka za ramię uspokajając go, bała się, żeby za bardzo się nie zagalopował.

- Dobrze. Czy ma pani regularne cykle i ile trwają? – Zmieniła temat kobieta.

- Regularne, 28 dni. – Odpowiedziała Gryfonka. Lekarka zaczęła coś pisać w komputerze.

- W takim razie to już dziewiętnasty tydzień, upewnimy się jeszcze podczas USG. – Draco zaczął się zastanawiać co to jest USG, ale nie zapytał nie chcąc palnąć czegoś głupiego. – Orientacyjna data porodu to trzynasty listopada, ale dziecko może urodzić się równie dobrze dwa tygodnie wcześniej lub później i dalej będzie to w normie. – Wyjaśniła. Później zadała Hermionie jeszcze całe mnóstwo innych pytań na temat jej samopoczucia i objawów ciąży. - Dobrze. Panno Granger, proszę położyć się na kozetce i odsłonić brzuch. – Powiedziała wreszcie lekarka wskazując na łóżko. Dopiero teraz Draco zauważył jakieś dziwne urządzenie, które tam było. Obok łóżka stał monitor, podobny do tego komputerowego, a na dużym pulpicie znajdowała się cała masa pokręteł i guzików. Od urządzenia odchodziły kable z których niektóre zakończone były jakimiś dziwnymi końcówkami, nie podobnymi do niczego co do tej pory widział w świecie mugoli. Chłopak zaniepokoił się, ale kiedy Hermiona dostrzegła jego przerażoną minę, uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie i puściła oko, co trochę go uspokoiło. Dziewczyna położyła się na kozetce i podciągnęła koszulkę eksponując swój już coraz bardziej okrągły brzuch. Lekarka usiadła obok i wzięła do ręki butelkę, po czym wycisnęła na brzuch Hermiony przeźroczysty żel. Draco bał się, że to jakiś mugolski eliksir, który może zaszkodzić jego dziecku, ale wtedy lekarka włączyła monitor i przyłożyła do brzucha Gryfonki jedną z dziwnych końcówek urządzenia. – Teraz obejrzymy sobie wasze dziecko. – Powiedziała lekarka takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste dla wszystkich osób w pomieszczeniu. 'Obejrzeć dziecko?' Zdziwił się Draco. 'Jak można obejrzeć dziecko, które jest jeszcze w brzuchu?'. Wtedy usłyszał jakieś szybkie, równomierne stukanie. – Słyszycie? To bicie serduszka. – Wyjaśniła lekarka. 'Jakiego znowu serduszka?' Zastanawiał się Ślizgon, ale zanim doszedł do jakichkolwiek wniosków, na ekranie zaczęły się pojawiać jakieś niewyraźne kształty i pulsujący punkt.

- Co to jest? – Zapytał Draco zanim ugryzł się w język. Lekarka nie wydawała się jednak zdziwiona tym pytaniem, tak jakby wciąż je słyszała od swoich pacjentów. Wskazała tylko długim, chudym palcem na ekran.

- Tu jest główka dziecka. – Wyjaśniła zakreślając koło nad jednym obszarem. – A tu nóżki i rączki. – Wskazała kolejne miejsca na monitorze. – O, a tu serduszko. Widzicie jak bije? – Draco patrzył oniemiały zaczynając dostrzegać to o czym mówiła kobieta.

- To jest dziecko. – Wybąkał cicho sam do siebie, po czym otworzył szeroko oczy i usta. Widząc jego rozdziawioną w zdumieniu buzię, Hermiona chwyciła go za rękę, a on ścisnął ją mocno, nie odrywając oczu od ekranu. Świadomość tego co widzi na własne oczy podziałała na niego jak zaklęcie paraliżujące; nie był w stanie się poruszyć, ani powiedzieć nic więcej niż to jedno zdanie.

- Zgadza się, to jest dziecko, na dodatek pana dziecko. – Odpowiedziała lekarka, kreśląc przy tym myszką na ekranie jakieś linie przy których pokazywały się liczby. – Bardzo ładnie rozwinięte. Jego wymiary wskazują na dziewiętnasty tydzień ciąży, tak jak wynika z kalendarza. – Draco prawie jej nie słuchał, wciąż wpatrując się w obraz przed swoimi oczami. Doktor McCartney odwróciła się w jego stronę i prawie cała jej złość na nieodpowiedzialne nastolatki minęła, kiedy zobaczyła reakcję Draco na widok dziecka.

- Moje dziecko. – Wyszeptał chłopak, w tym samym momencie uświadamiając to sobie dobitniej niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory. Realizacja tego zdawałoby się oczywistego faktu sprawiła, że w jego wnętrzu zaczęły kotłować się najrozmaitsze uczucia, których nie był w stanie nazwać. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś tak intensywnego. Nie wiedział jeszcze co to jest, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to zdecydowanie przyjemne uczucia.

– Zobaczcie, teraz ssie swój kciuk. – Powiedziała doktor McCartney już dużo łagodniejszym głosem. Kiedy Draco zobaczył jak malutki paluszek chowa się w równie maleńkich ustach nagle poczuł jak jego gardło się ściska, a serce zaczyna walić w piersi jak oszalałe. W tym samym momencie uświadomił sobie, że oczy zaszły mu mgłą. Niby od niechcenia podniósł dłoń do oczu i otarł je tak, aby nikt nie zauważył co się z nim teraz dzieje. To co czuł było bardzo przyjemne, przyjemniejsze niż pochwała nauczyciela za dobrze napisany esej, przyjemniejsze niż duma w oczach ojca, a nawet przyjemniejsze niż złapanie znicza podczas meczu. Draco zrozumiał, że od tej chwili to dziecko nie będzie dla niego jedynie misją, wiedział już, że niezależnie od tego co się wydarzy już nigdy nie będzie potrafił o nim przestać myśleć jak o człowieku, istocie, która w jakiś sposób już zawsze będzie do niego należeć. Spojrzał na Hermionę i dostrzegł w jej oczach czułość, kiedy patrzyła na ekran. Miał wrażenie, że ona czuje się w tym momencie bardzo podobnie jak on i zdał sobie sprawę, że już zawsze coś będzie ich ze sobą łączyć. Wiedział, że już nigdy nie będzie dla niego szlamą i irytującą Granger, jakąś Gryfonką mugolskiego pochodzenia, która nie jest warta tego, by poświęcać jej swój czas i swoje myśli, bo z nikim nie łączyło go coś tak niesamowitego i wyjątkowego. W tym samym momencie zdał sobie również sprawę, że cieszy się, że jest ktoś, kto dzieli z nim te uczucia.

- Czy wszystko w porządku, czy nasze dziecko jest zdrowe? – Przerwała jego rozmyślania Hermiona.

- Wszystko wygląda jak najbardziej w porządku. – Odpowiedziała lekarka i uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy. – Czy chcecie poznać płeć dziecka?

- To jest możliwe? – Zapytał wyraźnie zdumiony Draco.

- Zaraz zobaczymy, jeśli maleństwo ustawiło się odpowiednio, to powinno się udać.

- Draco jest przekonany, że to chłopiec. – Zauważyła Hermiona.

- W rodzinie mojego ojca od pokoleń rodzą się tylko chłopcy. – Wyjaśnił Ślizgon

- No zobaczymy, zobaczymy. – Zakończyła jego wyjaśnienia lekarka, równocześnie znów wodząc po brzuchu Hermiony przyrządem do wykonywania badania. – O mam. – Stwierdziła wreszcie zadowolona, przestała poruszać ręką i skupiła wzrok na ekranie. – No to jak, chcecie wiedzieć? – Draco i Hermiona popatrzyli na siebie i oboje delikatnie pokiwali głowami.

- Chcemy. – Zwróciła się do lekarki Hermiona. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

- No niestety, ktoś kiedyś musiał przerwać tą tradycję i tak się składa, że tym kimś jest właśnie pan. – Powiedziała doktor McCartney.

- Dziewczynka? – Zapytał zdumiony Draco. Zupełnie nie pomyślał w tym momencie o tym, że nie tylko tą tradycję Malfoyów odnośnie dzieci przerwał.

- Tak, będziecie mieli śliczną córeczkę. – Draco wpatrywał się w kobietę z niedowierzaniem. Nie poczuł cienia zawodu, był zaskoczony, ale i dziwnie zadowolony.

- Jest pani pewna? – Zapytał po chwili.

- Tak. Rzadko udaje się dostrzec płeć tak wyraźnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest pan zawiedziony? – Spojrzała na niego badawczo.

- Nie. Ja tylko byłem pewien, że to chłopiec. – Odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Będziecie mieli córeczkę

- Córeczka. - Powtórzył, co wywołało szeroki uśmiech na ustach Hermiony. Draco podniósł jej dłoń do ust i pocałował ją niemal bezwiednie.

Kilka dni później. Kiedy wieczorem szli szarzejącą w zapadającym zmroku ulicą, Draco wciąż nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym czego był świadkiem tak niedawno. Emocje z tym związane wprawdzie już nieco opadły, ale teraz pojawiały się również inne myśli i odczucia. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić co się stanie, kiedy wojna się skończy, a on będzie musiał zostawić Hermionę i dziecko. Innej opcji nie brał pod uwagę, miał przecież zobowiązania wobec rodziny, poza tym wciąż nie potrafił zaakceptować, że to on byłby ostatnim czystej krwi potomkiem Malfoyów. Bał się jednak, czy Hermiona sobie bez niego poradzi? Czy ułoży jej się z Weasleyem? Czy Weasley będzie dobrze traktował jego dziecko? Czy Hermiona, po tym jak ją porzuci, odetnie się całkiem od niego i już więcej nie zobaczy ani jej ani swojej córki? Miał nadzieję, że zdjęcie dziecka, które dostał po badaniu, nie będzie jego jedyną pamiątką jaka mu pozostanie. Myśląc o tym złapał się za kieszeń na koszuli, gdzie zawsze nosił ze sobą obraz z USG. Nie wiedział jak dużo czasu im zostało, jak długo jeszcze będą razem, co sprawiło, że postanowił wykorzystać go jak najlepiej potrafił. Wiedział, że kiedy wrócą do szkoły, nie będą mogli być tak blisko ze sobą jak teraz i po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że te wspólne wakacje to nie był taki zły pomysł, jak mu się na początku wydawało. Zdecydował, że chce jak najlepiej poznać Hermionę i jej mugolskie środowisko, przez ten okres, który im został. Chciał stać się częścią tego świata w którym się tak niespodziewanie znalazł i w którym, ku swojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, zaczął się odnajdywać. Kiedy więc Hermiona zaproponowała mu wyjście do kina, zgodził się bez wahania. Nie wiedział po co mugolom kino, skoro mają telewizory, ale chciał się tego dowiedzieć i zrozumieć.

Kiedy dotarli do kina, Draco był bardzo zaskoczony jak wielu mugoli wybiera tą formę rozrywki. Widocznie to musiało być naprawdę lepsze od telewizji, skoro chciało się im wszystkim wychodzić z domu i płacić za obejrzenie filmu. Stanęli przed tablicą z repertuarem i zaczęli czytać.

- Tyle filmów o magii i czarodziejach? – Zdziwił się Draco. – Dlaczego mugole tworzą takie filmy, skoro nawet nie wierzą w magię? No sama popatrz: „Czarownice z Salem", „Szkoła czarownic", „Jak kochają czarownice". O, a ten film jest chyba o tobie w dzieciństwie.

- Który?

- „Matylda" opowiada o dziewczynce, która bardzo lubi czytać książki i ma zdolności, których nie rozumieją ludzie dookoła. Zdolności ujawniają się, kiedy dziewczynka odczuwa wyjątkowo silne emocje. O! A ten film jest o mnie, bo ma tytuł „Serce smoka"! – Hermiona roześmiała się.

- Chcesz iść na któryś z nich?

- Sam nie wiem.

- To może „Jak kochają czarownice"? Lubię romantyczne historie, ta jest o miłości między czarownicą, a zwykłym człowiekiem.

- Mnie chyba takie romantyczne historie nie ruszają, ale jak chcesz, to możemy iść. – Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Nagle, tuż nad ramieniem Hermiony, wśród tłumu mugoli, przed wielkim plakatem reklamującym jeden z filmów, Draco zobaczył coś co sprawiło, że jego serce zaczęło się tłuc jak oszalałe, a po jego skórze przebiegł dreszcz przerażenia: czarny, długi płaszcz i wysoka, prawie dwumetrowa postać z blond włosami. Chwycił za rękę zaskoczoną jego nagłą zmianą nastroju Hermionę i pociągnął ją chowając się za jedną z tablic na której wieszano afisze filmowe.

- Co się stało? – Zapytała zaskoczona dziewczyna

- On tam jest.

- Kto?

- Yaxley. – Wyszeptał Draco. – To Śmierciożerca, potrafi być naprawdę straszny. Mam nadzieję, że nas nie widział.

- Zastanów się co niby miałaby robić w mugolskim kinie?

- Nie wiem, ale on tam jest! – Odpowiedział z histerią w głosie. – Albo nas zabije, albo zawlecze do Czarnego Pana. – Hermiona bardzo powoli przesunęła się, żeby wyjrzeć zza tablicy, ale Draco powstrzymał ją. – Co ty wyprawiasz, zauważy cię!

- Musimy się upewnić, że to on. – Odpowiedziała mu spokojnie

- Dobrze, ale ty tu zostań, ja sprawdzę. – Powiedział równocześnie przytrzymując ją za ramiona w miejscu. Potem bardzo powoli wychylił głowę. Mężczyzna w dalszym ciągu stał i przyglądał się plakatowi. Draco nie widział jednak jego twarzy, ponieważ postać w długim płaszczu była do niego odwrócona tyłem. Z jednej strony Draco był za to wdzięczny, z drugiej wiedział, że żeby się upewnić musi zobaczyć twarz mężczyzny. Nagle, kiedy za rzekomym Śmierciożercą stanęła jakaś kobieta, ten odwrócił się i jego oczy spotkały oczy Draco. Podczas, gdy patrzył na Malfoya pytającym spojrzeniem, chłopak poczuł jak całe napięcie go opuszcza; to nie był Yaxley. Ślizgon spoglądał na mężczyznę jeszcze kilka sekund, po czym odwrócił się i napotkał twarz Hermiony pełną wyczekiwania i zdenerwowaną. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

- To nie on. – Napięcie na twarzy Hermiony zaczęło znikać, tak jak przed chwilą z jego własnej. – Nie wiem, co byśmy zrobili, gdyby to był on. Bardziej od niego przeraża mnie tylko Czarny Pan. Dopóki byliśmy po tej samej stronie, nie było tak źle, ale teraz… - Nie dokończył.

- To musiało być dla ciebie naprawdę trudne. – Odpowiedziała mu głosem pełnym współczucia.

- Co? – Zdziwił się.

- No to wszystko, życie z nimi wszystkimi, z otaczającymi cię Śmierciożercami, którzy są zdolni do robienia okropnych rzeczy. – Nagle po raz pierwszy w pełni uwierzyła w to, że dziecko było pretekstem do wyrwania się z okrutnego środowiska z którym się stykał. Być może chwalenie się własną rodziną, jej pozycją i pieniędzmi było tylko po to, aby ukryć prawdziwe uczucia, samotność w której żył przez lata. Być może traktował źle skrzaty domowe, bo w ten sposób rozładowywał swoją frustrację; wszyscy którzy go otaczali byli równie okrutni, dlatego on postępował podobnie z jedynymi stworzeniami, które nie mogły się mu postawić. Postanowiła, że musi mu pomóc, da mu szansę i zrobi wszystko, żeby się przed nią otworzył, pokaże mu, że może na nią liczyć i będzie dla niego osobą, której do tej pory nie miał.

- Nie ważne, nie mówmy już o tym. – Odpowiedział, nie chcąc jej kłamać na temat swoich rodziców i świata którego do niedawna był częścią. – To co, jaki film wybieramy? Może jednak wybierzmy film w którym nie ma czarów. Mówiłaś, że lubisz romantyczne historie, a „Titanic" reklamują jako bardzo widowiskowy film o miłości.

- Jak dla mnie super. - Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Zmęczony minionym dniem, Draco leżał w łóżku. Czuł, że sen zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Jego powieki zaczynały się robić coraz cięższe i coraz trudniej mu było je otworzyć. Ciało coraz głębiej zapadało się w miękką pościel, a myśli powoli odpływały od miejsca w którym się znajdowało. Nagle z tego stanu wyrwał go przeraźliwy krzyk. Słyszał już jak ludzie tak krzyczeli; w tym dźwięku wyczuć można było ból, który towarzyszył osobom torturowanym cruciatusem. Po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz przerażenia. Odrzucił kołdrę i wstał z łóżka. Chwycił różdżkę, która leżała na jego nocnej szafce i otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju. Drzwi pokoju Hermiony były uchylone i snop światła padał na ciemny korytarz. Zastanawiał się co się mogło stać, czy Hermiona jest chora, czy trzeba ją będzie zabrać do Świętego Munga. Podbiegł pod pokój Gryfonki i zajrzał przez uchylone drzwi. Nagle serce stanęło mu w gardle. Szybko schował się za drzwiami. 'Czy to możliwe?' Zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę realizuje się najgorszy możliwy scenariusz. Całą siłą woli zmusił się, żeby jeszcze raz zajrzeć do środka i znów zobaczył leżącą na łóżku i wijącą się z bólu Hermionę nad którą stał pozbawiony maski Fenrir Greyback i trzech innych zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców. Różdżka wilkołaka skierowana była na dziewczynę, a na jego ohydnej na wpół zwierzęcej twarzy malowała się nienawiść, sadystyczna satysfakcja i rządza, jakby patrzył właśnie na smakowity kawałek mięsa. Pozostali Śmierciożercy nic nie robili; mieli tylko różdżki wycelowane w Hermionę. Ich maski pozbawiały twarze jakiegokolwiek wyrazu, ale z poza nich słychać było przytłumiony śmiech, będący dowodem na to jak bardzo podoba się im przedstawienie, które zafundował im wilkołak. Nagle Draco poczuł, że zbliża się atak paniki. Widząc przewagę liczebną Śmierciożerców bał się wejść do środka, złapią go, będą torturować i najprawdopodobniej zabiją.

- Czarny Pan będzie ze mnie zadowolony. – Cieszył się Greyback. – Kazał nam odnaleźć przyjaciół Pottera. Zabicie was całkiem go załamie i będzie łatwiejszym celem dla Czarnego Pana. Kto wie, może będziesz miała szczęście i jeszcze trochę pożyjesz. – Powiedział. - A może nie. – Dodał, jakby po chwili namysłu. – No to co? Trochę się teraz z tobą zabawimy. – Po raz kolejny wycelował swoją różdżkę w wijącą się z bólu Gryfonkę. - Crucio! – Krzyknął i z jego różdżki wystrzelił promień, trafiając w serce Gryfonki. Usta Hermiony wykrzywiły się z bólu, a jej orzechowe oczy rozszerzyły się tak szeroko, że Draco mógł dostrzec odbijającą się w nich i groteskowo wykrzywioną twarz oprawcy. Kiedy promień ugodził udręczone już bólem ciało Gryfonki, Draco również poczuł przeszywający ból. Był on jednak inny, całkowicie nie fizyczny, pomimo, że zdawał się aż rozsadzać mu klatkę piersiową. W tym momencie równocześnie bał się zaatakować, ale i pozostać bezczynnym. – Avery, wezwij Czarnego Pana. – Zażądał Greyback nie opuszczając różdżki, a jeden ze Śmierciożerców posłusznie podciągnął rękaw i dotknął mrocznego znaku na swoim przedramieniu. Przerażenie Draco wzrosło jeszcze bardziej. 'Jeśli on się pojawi wszystko będzie skończone, jemu na pewno nie będę się potrafił przeciwstawić.' Myślał. 'Trzeba uciec stąd jak najszybciej, ale czy powinienem uciekać sam, czy ratować też Granger?' Zastanawiał się. – Czarny Pan niedługo tu będzie i zadecyduje co dalej, ale na razie mogę się z tobą zabawić. Chcecie zobaczyć jak wgryzam się w jej szlamowate ciało? – Zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy i nie czekając na ich potwierdzenie schowała różdżkę do kieszeni. Podszedł bliżej do Hermiony i nachylił się do jej gardła. W blasku księżyca zaświeciły jego zęby. Draco już dłużej nie mógł znieść widoku cierpienia i bólu na jej twarzy, już nigdy nie chciał czegoś takiego zobaczyć. Nagle coś w nim pękło. Chciał krzyknąć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Chciał wejść do środka, ale jego ciało było jakby spetryfikowane. Chciał coś zrobić, ale nie potrafił przez paraliżujący go strach. Zęby wilkołaka coraz bardziej zbliżały się do szyi Hermiony, a Draco tylko stał i patrzył.

Kiedy kły Greybacka wbiły się w skórę Gryfonki, Draco nagle gwałtownie otworzył oczy i usiadł. Był w swoim łóżku i swoim pokoju. Przez chwilę nie mógł zrozumieć co się dzieje. Po jego twarzy spływał pot, a serce łomotało mu w piersi, jakby chciało się z niej wyrwać. 'Czy to był tylko sen?' Zastanawiał się. Wstał szybko z łóżka, chwycił swoją różdżkę i popędził ciemnym korytarzem do pokoju Hermiony. Drzwi były zamknięte. Nacisnął na klamkę i otworzył je powoli. Światło księżyca wlewało się do środka oświetlając spokojną twarz śpiącej dziewczyny. Nagle strach w sercu Draco ustąpił miejsca jakiemuś dziwnemu rozczuleniu. Buzia Hermiony była spokojna, na ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech, a kosmyk niesfornych włosów spadał na jej przymknięte oczy. Pomimo iż zrozumiał, że to czego był przed chwilą świadkiem, to tylko sen i naprawdę nic złego się nie stało, Draco nie mógł się zmusić, żeby opuścić ten pokój. Patrzył na nią i zastanawiał się co jej się śni, że jest taka zadowolona. Podszedł bliżej, położył swoją różdżkę na jej szafce nocnej, delikatnie odgarną z twarzy dziewczyny spadające na nią włosy i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Oczy Hermiony otworzyły się powoli. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Co tu robisz? – Zapytała.

- Śniło mi się, że Greyback tu był. Przestraszyłem się. On i kilku innych Śmierciożerców torturowali cię, a potem nachylił się nad tobą i ugryzł cię. – Nigdy nie mówił Hermionie o swoich koszmarach, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że to ich wspólna sprawa, powinien jej o tym powiedzieć.

- Przecież on nie wie, gdzie ja mieszkam. – Zauważyła wyjątkowo przytomnie jak na osobę, która właśnie została wyrwana ze snu.

- Wiem, ale i tak się przestraszyłem. Chciałem sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.

- Wszystko ok. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Co ci się śniło? – Zapytał. - Uśmiechałaś się przez sen, więc to musiało być zdecydowanie coś milszego niż to co śniło się mnie.

- Nie powiem.

- Dlaczego?

- Wstydzę się.

- Aha, czyli to ja ci się śniłem. – Wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Może tak, a może nie. – Odpowiedziała tajemniczo. Zapanowała cisza, a Draco poczuł, że nadszedł moment w którym powinien wrócić do swojego pokoju. Przypomniał sobie jednak swój sen i nie potrafił zmusić się, żeby zostawić Hermionę samą.

- Mogę tu przez chwilę zostać? - Zapytał nagle. – Obiecuję, że pójdę sobie zanim twoi rodzice się obudzą. Tak bardzo się o was bałem, że już pewnie nie będę mógł zasnąć. – Dodał widząc, że nie wydaje się być do końca przekonana, czy to dobry pomysł. Popatrzyła na niego, odchyliła kołdrę i przesunęła się robiąc mu miejsce. Uśmiechnął się, a potem położył się koło niej. Odwróciła się do niego tyłem, a on objął ją i przylgnął swoją klatką piersiową do jej pleców. – Tak się bałem. – Wyszeptał i wtulił głowę w jej szyję, całując ją równocześnie.

- Nic się nie stało, jesteśmy bezpieczni. – Odpowiedziała mu, a on znów ją pocałował w to samo miejsce. Hermiona przewróciła się na plecy i spojrzała mu w oczy. Było w nich coś, czego nigdy tam nie widziała. Pomimo, że już wielokrotnie okazywał jak martwi się o dziecko i o nią, jeszcze nigdy nie widziała w tych stalowych oczach takiej…czułości i troski.

- Tak się bałem. – Powiedział głaskając przy tym jej policzek, a potem pocałował ją tuż obok miejsca, którego dotykał. – Tak bardzo się bałem. – Powtarzał w kółko to samo zdanie, za każdym razem całując po tym jej czoło, policzki, nos lub usta. Jeszcze nigdy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób i Hermiona była naprawdę zaskoczona tym przypływem czułości. 'Gdzie się podział ten złośliwy i arogancki Ślizgon?' Zastanawiała się. Draco sam nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Całując ją, równocześnie przeklinał sam siebie w myślach za to, że tak odkrył się przed dziewczyną, że pokazał słabość. Nic jednak nie był w stanie na to poradzić. Nie wiedział jak ma się przeciwstawić tym uczuciom, bo jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Kiedy mówił jej, że się o nią bał, była to absolutna prawda. Po raz pierwszy bał się nie tylko o siebie samego, czy o swoich rodziców. Hermiona zaplotła mu ręce na szyi i przyciągnęła jego usta do swoich ust. Po raz pierwszy poczuła w pocałunku coś więcej niż tylko samą przyjemność, czy pożądanie; to było coś, czego sama nie potrafiła określić. Jego usta ssały jej wargi, a język przebiegał po nich delikatnie, powodując u Hermiony ciarki na całym ciele. Wreszcie Draco zaczął składać równie delikatne, jedynie muskające skórę pocałunki na jej szyi i dekolcie. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że trwa to wieki, bo chłopak w ogóle się przy tym nie spieszył, tak jakby te niewinne muśnięcia były jedynym na czym mu zależało. Wreszcie, kiedy na jej twarzy, szyi i dekolcie nie było już miejsca, którego by nie pocałował, chwycił jej dłoń i złożył pocałunek na jej wewnętrznej stronie. Później zaczął składać pocałunki na całej jej ręce, przesuwając się od przegubu dłoni, aż do ramienia. Kiedy i tu obcałował wszystko co było do obcałowania, zrobił to samo z jej drugą ręką, aż wreszcie pochylił się nad jej nogami. Całował teraz najpierw jej stopy, a potem łydki, kolana i wreszcie uda. Kiedy na odkrytych częściach ciała dziewczyny nie było już miejsca, którego nie dotknęłyby jego usta, usiadł okrakiem na jej nogach i wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę nocną na jej udach. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, a ona spojrzała mu w oczy, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i przytaknęła nieznacznie. Kiedy powoli zsuwał jej koszulkę, czuł pod palcami jej skórę, a jego oczom ukazywały się kolejno jej wzgórek łonowy, zaokrąglony brzuch i piersi. Uniosła ramiona do góry, a on zdjął jej koszulkę przez głowę. Leżała przed nim całkowicie naga, a on nie potrafił od niej oderwać wzroku. Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie widział jaka jest ładna z tą swoją drobną figurą i delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy. W tym momencie wydawało mu się, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział nic tak pięknego i kruchego zarazem. Popatrzyła na niego pytająco, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że może czuć się zakłopotana. Zaczął całować cały jej brzuch, przechodząc od wzgórka łonowego, aż do piersi. Pocałunki wciąż były delikatne, jego wargi jedynie muskały jej skórę. Kiedy skończył obcałowywać jej brzuch, przeszedł do piersi. Całował je tak jak jeszcze nigdy do tej pory; traktował je jak każdą inną część jej ciała, a nie jak pociągający atrybut kobiecości. Teraz chciał tylko jednego: dotknąć wargami każdego miejsca na jej ciele, każdego, które już kiedyś całował i każdego, do którego do tej pory nie dotarł; chciał być tak blisko niej jak jeszcze nigdy nie był. Hermiona czuła jak z każdym pocałunkiem po jej ciele rozchodzą się dreszcze i podobnie jak Draco chciała tylko by był blisko; chciała poczuć jak jego czułość okrywa ją od zewnątrz i wypełnia od środka. Nigdy nie czuła się tak pewna siebie z żadnym chłopakiem, nigdy nie czuła się tak wyjątkowa. Wreszcie chwycił obie jej nogi i rozłożył je szeroko klękając między nimi. Pochylił się i zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na wilgotnych wargach jej kobiecości; nie ssał ich zachłannie, tylko całował jakby składał pocałunki na jej ustach.

- Kochaj się ze mną. – Poprosiła cichutko, kiedy ta pieszczota jeszcze bardziej rozbudziła w niej potrzebę jego bliskości. Podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, po czym zsuną swoje spodnie od pidżamy i bardzo delikatnie położył się na niej. Kiedy leżał już z twarzą przy jej twarzy i swoimi biodrami pomiędzy jej udami, chwycił jej twarz w obie dłonie.

- Hermiona. – Powiedział, równocześnie wchodząc w nią. – Hermiona. – Powtarzał jeszcze kilkukrotnie poruszając się w niej powoli i całując jej twarz pomiędzy kolejnymi wypowiadanymi przez siebie słowami. Zaplotła dłonie na jego szyi, a nogi na jego plecach. Nigdzie się nie spieszyli, bo chcieli, żeby to co czują trwało jak najdłużej, jednak fizyczna przyjemność stawała się coraz większa i większa. Mimo to była inna niż do tej pory, bo nie tylko fizyczna.

- Draco. – Wyszeptała tylko, nie umiejąc ubrać w słowa, tego co chciałaby mu teraz powiedzieć. Wiedziała, że kiedy to powie, nic już nie będzie takie jak kiedyś. Nie przestając się poruszać, wsunął dłonie, pod jej plecy i złożył kolejny delikatny ale i namiętny pocałunek na jej ustach. Wreszcie, kiedy nie byli już w stanie dłużej przeciągać tego, czego doświadczali, Draco przyspieszył swoje ruchy i już chwilę później zalała ich olbrzymia fala fizycznej przyjemności. Kiedy ich serca znów zaczęły wolniej bić, a ich organizmy już się wyciszyły, wciąż trwali w tej samej pozycji. Draco nie chciał przestać jej obejmować i opuścić jej wnętrza, ona też wciąż chciała czuć go w środku, chciała, żeby już nigdy jej nie opuszczał. Pomimo, że pozycja w której byli nie mogła być zbyt wygodna do spania, zasnęli w niej już kilka chwil potem.

Kilka godzin później, kiedy wnętrze pokoju Hermiony zaczęły rozświetlać pierwsze promienie słońca, Draco obudził się. Ich nagie ciała wciąż były ze sobą ciasno splecione. Wiedział, że nie chcąc wpędzić w kłopoty ani jej, ani siebie, powinien już wrócić do swojego pokoju. Chciał wstać nie budząc Hermiony, ale z jej głową na jego piersi i jej nogami oplatającymi go, nie było to takie proste. Kiedy już wydawało mu się, że się udało, jej głowa leżała już na poduszce, a nogi złożone były na prześcieradle, nagle otworzyła oczy.

- Dzień dobry. – Przywitał się beztrosko i uśmiechnął do niej.

- Dzień dobry. – Odpowiedziała mu z takim samym uśmiechem - Chcesz już iść? Jest jeszcze wcześnie. – Zapytała z wyraźnym zawodem w głosie. – W lecie bardzo szybko robi się jasno. Na pewno mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

- Jest już prawie całkiem jasno i nawet latarnie się już nie świecą na ulicy. Twój ojciec mnie zabije jak mnie tu nakryje. – Wyjaśnił ze śmiechem. Hermiona spojrzała na zegar wiszący na ścianie.

- Jest dopiero szósta, rodzice nie wstaną jeszcze przynajmniej przez godzinę.

- Dobrze, jeśli tego chcesz niech mnie tu złapią. – Stwierdził, udając obrażonego. Wcale nie chciał wracać do swojego pustego pokoju, chodź wiedział, że właśnie tak powinien zrobić.

- Masz rację, zaraz wstaną, idź już lepiej.

- Nie, masz rację jest jeszcze wcześnie. – Powiedział i nakrył ich oboje kołdrą, aż po czubki głów.

Hermiona ze śmiechem przełożyła jedną nogę przez jego ciało i usiadła okrakiem na wysokości jego bioder. Nagle, czując pod sobą jego nagie ciało, spoważniała, a potem pochyliła się i zaczęła całować jego klatkę piersiową, schodząc coraz niżej i niżej, docierając do jego brzucha. Jej usta nie przerwały jednak swojej wędrówki i wkrótce minęła jego pępek. Podniecenie Draco stawało się coraz większe i większe, zwłaszcza kiedy sobie uświadomił co chciała zrobić.

- Nie rób tego, nie musisz. – Zaprotestował, kiedy składała wargi coraz niżej, zbliżając się do coraz bardziej pobudzonego organu. Popatrzyła na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

- Ale chcę. – Odpowiedziała tylko i wróciła do całowania go. Kiedy czuł jak jego męskość budzi się do życia nie bardzo potrafił już zaprotestować. Nie chciał, żeby robiła coś wbrew sobie, ale podniecenie tak wzrastało, że ciężko mu było cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Naprawdę nie musisz. – Wyszeptał resztką sił zmuszając się do tego. Wiedział jaka zawsze była temu niechętna. Wyraziła to dobitnie już kilkukrotnie, za każdym razem, kiedy o to poprosił. Teraz jednak nie zareagowała na jego ostatnią próbę powstrzymania jej i już po chwili poczuł delikatny pocałunek na główce swojego członka. Pomimo, że było to tak delikatne i niewinne muśnięcie, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zawyje z rozkoszy jaką mu dało. Chwilę później Hermiona składała już pocałunki na całej długości jego penisa. Kiedy wstrzymał oddech, popatrzyła na niego pytająco. Nigdy w życiu czegoś podobnego nie robiła i miała nadzieję, że robi to dobrze. Uśmiechnął się do niej, chcąc dodać jej pewności siebie.

- Dobrze? – Zapytała.

- Naprawdę nie musisz. – Wyszeptał.

- Chcę. – Odpowiedziała z lekkim rozdrażnieniem w głosie. – Powiedz tylko co chcesz, żebym teraz z nim zrobiła.

- Weź go do buzi. – Odpowiedział, nie umiejąc i nie chcąc się już sprzeciwiać jej kategorycznemu tonowi. Nic nie podpowiedziała, tylko nachyliła się i objęła wargami główkę jego członka. – Mmmm. – Kiedy usłyszała jego pomruk zadowolenia, poczuła się dużo pewniej i zaczęła ssać to co miała w ustach. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że sprawia jej to dużą przyjemność. Dawało jej niesamowitą frajdę, że czuje jak pęcznieje w ustach, pod wpływem jej zabiegów. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że coś takiego może być przyjemne. To było jak kilkadziesiąt punktów przyznanych dla jej domu za to, że dobrze rzuciła zaklęcie. Ale nie tylko; było w tym coś więcej. Skóra na główce jego członka była równie delikatna jak jego usta i równie miła w dotyku. Jej smak też był przyjemny i poczuła się jakby jadła coś wyjątkowo smacznego i apetycznego. Wydawało jej się dziwne, bo jeszcze poprzedniego wieczora nazwałaby to obrzydliwym; teraz miała ochotę na więcej i więcej. Brała go łapczywie do ust, tak, że chował się w nich coraz głębiej i coraz szybciej. Draco mruczał cicho, bojąc się powiedzieć cokolwiek, żeby nie przerwała. Zauważył, że nie musi jej już więcej dawać żadnych instrukcji, bo sama instynktownie czuje co powinna robić. Czuł jak dzięki jej zabiegom coraz bardziej zbliża się do finału. Kiedy poczuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma chwycił jej głowę i odsunął tak, że jej usta nie sięgały już do napęcznianego do granic możliwości członka.

- Zrobiłam coś źle? – Zapytała przestraszona.

- Nie, ale zaraz skończę, a to by ci się mogło nie spodobać, kiedy masz go w ustach. – Wyjaśnił, po czym chwycił członek swoją dłonią i już po paru ruchach wytrysnął brudząc przy tym swoje i jej ciało. Chwycił Hermionę, przyciągnął do siebie i mocno objął przytulając do siebie. – Dziękuję. – Powiedział i pocałował ją w czoło. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wtuliła twarz w jego szyję. Ich oblepione spermą ciała kleiły się do siebie, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało; było im tak dobrze.


	14. W Norze

_Czytając ten rozdział możecie odnieść wrażenie, że niektóre krótkie fragmenty są prawie identyczne jak w oryginale. Bierze się to z tego, że uznałam, że w mojej historii należy pewne rzeczy zostawić tak jak były, jeśli podanie Draco eliksiru nie miało na ich wydarzenie się bezpośredniego wpływu._

_I znów bardzo proszę o komentarze._

Rozdział 14

W Norze

W kuchni domu Weasleyów panował gwar jakiego dawno tu nie słyszano. Przy stole zgromadziła się prawie cała rodzina; z dzieci Weasleyów nie było tu tylko Percyego, który wciąż nie pogodził się z rodziną i Charlyego, który jeszcze nie przybył z Rumunii. Poza rudzielcami przy stole, obok Billa, siedziała również jego narzeczona Fleur. Wszyscy byli tu, ponieważ zbliżał się dzień ślubu najstarszego syna z Fleur. Jednak nie wszyscy mieli dobre nastroje, jakie powinni mieć w związku ze zbliżającym się wielkim dniem. Ginny i Ron byli naburmuszeni i wyraźnie z czegoś niezadowoleni. Szczególnie było to widać po Ronie, który był tak pochmurny, że nawet nie zwracał uwagi na swoją przyszłą szwagierkę, na której punkcie zawsze miał obsesję. Pomimo, iż zazwyczaj w jej obecności całkowicie głupiał i nie mógł przestać się na nią gapić, teraz zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na jej obecność.

- Czy naprawdę nie dość mam go w szkole? Musi się wpychać jeszcze tu? Myślałem, że uważa, że nasze skromne progi są niegodne jego szlachetnych stóp. – Powiedział wyraźnie niezadowolony Ron.

- Ron, my też nie jesteśmy tym zachwyceni, ale Dumbledore prosił, widocznie uważa, że ten chłopak się zmienił i że zasługuje na szansę. – Odpowiedziała mu matka.

- Jakoś tego nie zauważyłem, kiedy widziałem go w szkole miesiąc temu był taką samą denerwującą fretką jak zwykle. Harry też nie jest zachwycony, że Malfoy będzie na jego urodzinach. Myślałem, że na śluby i urodziny zaprasza się tylko rodzinę i przyjaciół. – Argumentował Ron.

- Może Dumbledore też mu nie ufa i woli, żebyśmy mieli na niego oko. – Zastanawiała się Ginny.

- Hermiona pisała mi, że nie mam się czym martwić, bo teraz Malfoy jest w porządku, ale ja wiem swoje. Nie wiem dlaczego ona w ogóle postanowiła mu dać szansę. On nie jest dla niej dobry, ona zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. – Denerwował się nadal Ron.

- Czy masz na myśli siebie? – Zapytał śmiejąc się George.

- Nie martw się braciszku, będzie na naszym terenie i już my go tu ugościmy. – Powiedział Fred i uśmiechnął się znacząco do swojego brata bliźniaka. Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się pod nosem. On również nie był zadowolony z tego kto będzie ich gościem. Uważał, że jeśli Draco Malfoy jest choć w połowie taki jak Lucjusz, z jego pobytu w Norze nie wyniknie nic dobrego.

- Nawet nie ważcie się podawać mu któregoś z waszych wynalazków, bo obaj mnie popamiętacie. – Zdenerwowała się Molly.

- Ależ mamo, czy ja mówiłem coś takiego. – Obruszył się Fred. – My mu niczego nie podamy

- Sam sobie weźmie nawet o tym nie wiedząc. – Szepnął do ucha Rona George.

W tym samym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Pani Weasley, Ron i Ginny poderwali się z miejsc i pobiegli do wejścia. Na progu stała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Hermiona, a tuż za nią Malfoy. Blondyn zmierzył rodzinę Weasleyów wzrokiem i na jego twarzy pojawił się charakterystyczny grymas wyrażający odrazę. Wcale nie chciał tu być, ale nie chciał również rozstawać się z Hermioną, tłumaczył sobie, że przecież musi jej pilnować, dlatego poprosił Dumbledore, aby mu pomógł. Ten zgodził się i wysłał do Weasleyów prośbę, aby ugościli go razem z Hermioną.

Nowoprzybyli nie stali zbyt długo na progu, bo Hermiona rzuciła się Ronowi na szyję i objęła go mocno. Draco poczuł ukucie w piersi. Mimo to nic nie zrobił, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że kiedy wojna się skończy będzie musiał zaakceptować związek Hermiony z Weasleyem i zapewne poczuje się podobnie nie jeden raz. Postanowił jednak, że podczas tej wizyty będzie na każdym kroku pokazywał rudzielcowi, kto jest teraz bliżej dziewczyny.

- Hermiona, moje dziecko, jak dobrze cię widzieć! – Rozkleiła się pani Weasley i mocno przytuliła Hermionę do swojej piersi. – Jak się czujesz moja droga?

- Dobrze. – Odpowiedziała grzecznie Hermiona. – Jestem tylko strasznie głodna. – Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo ostatnio było to najczęściej słyszane z ust Hermiony zdanie.

- Tak, tak, wejdźcie moi drodzy. Nie mogliśmy się już was doczekać i siedliśmy do stołu. – Kobieta poprowadziła ich do kuchni, gdzie Hermiona przywitała się z resztą towarzystwa. Potem wszyscy usiedli przy i tak już zatłoczonym stole, a pani Weasley postawiła przed Hermioną i Draco talerze.

Hermiona jadła łapczywie, rozmawiając przy tym ze wszystkimi, czym wprawiła w zdumienie Rona. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby mówiła z pełnymi ustami. W tym samym czasie Draco grzebał w swoim talerzu nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy powinien jeść cokolwiek w tym domu. Wreszcie głód zwyciężył i włożył do ust pierwszy kęs. Musiał przyznać, że było to naprawdę smaczne i już po chwili zajadał swoją porcję ze smakiem. Jagnięcina rozpływała się w ustach, a groszek był bardzo dobrze przyprawiony.

- Przepyszny tłuczony groszek pani Weasley. – Powiedziała w pewnym momencie Hermiona. – Czy mogłabym prosić o dokładkę?

- Niestety moja droga, przy takiej liczbie głodomorów ledwie udało mi się zostawić dla was choć tyle. – Wyjaśniła Molly.

- Kto późno przychodzi sam sobie szkodzi. – Powiedział Ron i wsadził do ust olbrzymi kęs tłuczonego groszku. – Draco popatrzył na niego z odrazą. Potem zwrócił się w stronę swojego talerza na którym wciąż było jeszcze sporo groszku. Podniósł go i zgarnął cały swój groszek na talerz Hermiony. Weasleyowie spojrzeli na niego zdumieni, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością. On również uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie, potem chwycił jej dłoń, poprowadził do ust i pocałował. Żaden z Weasleyów jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego w wykonaniu Malfoya, więc ich zdumienie jeszcze się pogłębiło. Chwilę później Draco znów obrócił się w stronę Rona, a jego twarz przybrała zwykły, pełen pogardy wyraz.

- Jesteś pewna, że powinnaś tyle jeść? Robisz się coraz grubsza. – Zauważył półżartem Ron, zwracając się do Hermiony. Draco spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- A ty robisz się coraz głupszy. – Wypalił blondyn. – Hermiona jest w ciąży, musi więcej jeść. – Twarz Rona poczerwieniała, ale nic na to nie odpowiedział. Podobnie jak jego siostra, zauważył, że nie dość, że Malfoy oddał Hermionie swój groszek i bronił ją, to na dodatek nazwał ją imieniem, a nie nazwiskiem jak robił to jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej. W tym momencie przy stole zapanowała niezręczna cisza, a Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę najlepiej będzie, jeśli po jego odejściu to Weasley będzie z Hermioną. Widząc zachowanie rudzielca, zaczął rozmyślać, czy ten jest odpowiednią osobą, aby zająć jego miejsce. Weasley był głupi, nietaktowny i niewychowany; Draco doszedł do wniosku, że Hermiona z całą pewnością zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. W tym momencie podjął decyzję, że musi znaleźć innego kandydata dla Hermiony, bo nie ma mowy, żeby zgodził się oddać Weasleyowi nie tylko ją, ale i swoją córkę.

- Hermiona, czy już ci mówiłem, że mam mugolską kosiarkę spalinową? Możliwe, że nawet pozwolą mi ją przerobić. – Przerwał ciszę, próbując zmienić temat pan Weasley.

- I co, będzie latać? – Zapytał z drwiną Draco. Artur odchrząknął.

- No nie, na to się chyba nie zgodzą. Ale będzie kosić trawę, kiedy tylko dodam do niej kilka ulepszeń. – Wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

- To bez sensu. – Podsumował Draco.

- Mugolskie wynalazki nie są bez sensu. – Obruszyła się Ginny.

- Ale bez sensu jest przerabianie ich, skoro i bez tego dobrze działają. – Wyjaśnił Ślizgon. – Skoro tak się pan interesuje mugolskimi urządzeniami, to dlaczego nie zostawi ich pan takimi jak zostały wymyślone przez mugoli? Rozumiem, że można przerobić urządzenie elektryczne, bo czarodzieje nie mają w domach prądu, ale jeżeli kosiarka jest spalinowa, to wystarczy tylko kupić trochę paliwa, żeby działała. – Po raz kolejny Weasleyowie popatrzyli na niego zdumieni.

- A ty od kiedy tak się interesujesz działaniem mugolskich wynalazków? – Z wyraźną zaczepką w głosie zapytał Ron.

- Od niedawna, ale jestem pewien, że wiem już o nich więcej niż ty.

- Draco, Ron proszę przestańcie. – Próbowała powstrzymać kłótnię Hermiona.

- To nie ja zacząłem. – Zaprotestował Ron.

- Hermiona jak skończycie jeść, możecie się rozpakować. – Włączyła się do rozmowy pani Weasley. – Ty jak zwykle śpisz w pokoju Ginny, a Draco z Ronem i Harrym.

- Dlaczego on musi być akurat z nami w pokoju? – Wyraził swoje niezadowolenie Ron. Wcześniej dyskutował już o tym z rodzicami, ale ich argumenty wciąż do niego nie przemawiały i cały czas miał nadzieję, że rodzice jednak zmienią zdanie. W tym samym czasie Draco zrobił jeszcze bardziej niezadowoloną minę. Już samo przebywanie w domu Weasleyów nie wzbudzało jego entuzjazmu, ale dzielenie jednej sypialni z Potterem i Ronem Weasleyem niemalże powodowało u niego mdłości.

- Ron, ustaliliśmy to już wcześniej, wiesz, że nie ma innego wyjścia. – Odpowiedziała swojemu najmłodszemu synowi Molly. – Jeszcze dziś przybędą państwo Delacour z Gabrielle. Razem z twoim ojcem będziemy musieli spać w salonie, a Fleur i Gabrielle zajmą pokój Percyego. - Ron zrobił niezadowoloną minę i mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

Przez resztę kolacji przy stole panowała bardzo gęsta atmosfera. Prawie nikt się nie odzywał, a nawet jeśli ktoś coś powiedział, to była to prośba o podanie półmiska z którymś z kulinarnych wyrobów pani Weasley. Wszystkich bardzo to męczyło, dlatego odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy skończyli jeść i można było odejść od stołu.

Kiedy Ginny i Hermiona weszły do sypialni, Ginny natychmiast zamknęła za nimi drzwi. Podczas gdy Hermiona zajęła się rozpakowywaniem swoich rzeczy, Ginny usiadła na swoim łóżku i przyglądała się z uwagą przyjaciółce.

- No dobra. – Zaczęła wreszcie ruda dziewczyna. – O co chodzi z tobą i Malfoyem?

- To znaczy? – Zapytała Hermiona nawet nie odwracając głowy w stronę drugiej z dziewczyn.

- Co to były za uśmiechy do Malfoya przy obiedzie? Polubiłaś go? – Hermiona popatrzyła na nią i usiadła na swoim łóżku.

- Nie wiem, czy powinnam ci to mówić po tym jak zareagowaliście ostatnio, kiedy myśleliście, że ja i Draco jesteśmy razem.

- Ile razy mam cię jeszcze za to przepraszać? Teraz już znam twoją trudną sytuację i wiem, że musisz podejmować pewne decyzje, których normalnie byś nie podjęła.

- Wiesz, teraz moja sytuacja nie wydaje mi się aż tak trudna jak wcześniej.

- Dlaczego?

- Chyba się zakochałam.

- W Malfoyu? – Zapytała wyraźnie zszokowana Ginny.

- On się zmienił.

- Właśnie zauważyłam. – Stwierdziła z powątpiewaniem druga z dziewczyn. – Być może nie gada już bzdur o mugolach, ale dalej jest wkurzającą fretką.

- Nie wiem co go napadło. Chyba nie reaguje zbyt dobrze na obecność Rona, ale przez ostatnie tygodnie, był naprawdę słodki, taki czuły, troskliwy i w ogóle.

- Świat się kończy. Hermiona Granger nazwała Malfoya słodkim. – Roześmiała się Ginny.

- Oj naprawdę. Sama się przekonasz.

- Mam nadzieję, bo nie chcę, żebyś przez niego cierpiała. Wiesz, że wolałabym, żebyś była z Ronem, ale na to, to już chyba marne szanse?

- Ja i Draco będziemy mieli dziecko. Wiesz, że byłam zakochana w Ronie, ale ostatnie kilka miesięcy wszystko zmieniło. No i jest mi dobrze z Draco, nawet się już ostatnio prawie nie kłócimy. On się naprawdę bardzo stara, żeby to wyszło.

- Obyś miała rację i oby nie okazało się, że on coś kombinuje.

- Nie wierzę w to, mam wrażenie, że on jest absolutnie szczery w tym co robi i mówi.

W czasie kiedy Hermiona zajęta była plotkowaniem z Ginny, Draco rozpakowywał swoje rzeczy w pokoju Rona. Rudzielec zachowywał się tak jakby go tam w ogóle nie było i siedząc na łóżku udawał, że czyta książkę. W pewnym momencie drzwi otworzyły się bez ostrzeżenia i stanęli w nich Fred i George.

- Cześć braciszku, przyszliśmy sprawdzić jak sprawuje się fretka i czy nie robi jakichś numerów. – Poinformował Rona George. Draco udawał, że ich nie słyszy. Wolał nie wszczynać kolejnej kłótni. Kiedy wyciągnął zdjęcie USG swojego dziecka, które nosił zawsze ze sobą, zainteresował się nim Fred.

- Co tam masz fretko? To pewnie coś związanego z czarną magią? – Zapytał Fred, równocześnie wyrywając Malfoyowi kartkę z ręki.

- Zostaw to Weasley! – Krzyknął Draco.

- A co zmusisz nas? – Śmiał się George. – Może powinniśmy to zniszczyć. Może na przykład to spalimy. – Drażnił się z blondynem.

- Oddaj to! – Krzyknął z paniką w głosie Draco.

- O, czyżby to było coś dla ciebie ważnego? – Dopytywał się Ron, śmiejąc się przy tym.

- Nic wam do tego co to jest. Oddaj to natychmiast! – Powiedział Malfoy wyciągając w kierunku Freda swoją różdżkę. W tym samym momencie Weasleyowie również wyciągnęli swoje różdżki i wszyscy czworo stali teraz mierząc w siebie nawzajem.

- Co tu się dzieje? – Zapytała Hermiona, która właśnie stanęła z Ginny w drzwiach.

- On zabrał mi USG Cassi. – Poskarżył się jej Draco wskazując na Freda. Hermiona podeszła do Freda i wzięła z jego rąk kartkę.

- Wziąłeś to ze sobą? Po co? – Zapytała Hermiona zwracając się do Draco. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Co to takiego? - Zapytała Ginny, zaglądając Hermionie przez ramię.

- To zdjęcie naszego dziecka. – Wyjaśniła jej druga z dziewczyn. W tym samym momencie podchodząc do Draco. Chłopak usiadł na swoim łóżku, chwycił ją za biodra i posadził sobie na kolanach, a Hermiona nieomal bezwiednie objęła go jedną ręką za szyję. Weasleyowie, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru, patrzyli na siebie zdumieni.

- Przecież wasze dziecko nawet się jeszcze nie urodziło? – Zapytała niepewnie Ginny, podczas kiedy wszyscy podeszli do Draco i Hermiony i zaczęli przyglądać się zdjęciu.

- Mugole potrafią zrobić dziecku zdjęcie zanim się urodzi. – Wyjaśnił Draco. – Używają do tego ultradźwięków. Specjalna maszyna wysyła dźwięk do brzucha, a on się odbija od dziecka i tworzy w ten sposób jego obraz. W ten sam sposób tworzą obraz swojej zdobyczy nietoperze. – Pochwalił się swoją wiedzą.

- Nie rób sobie z nas jaj Malfoy. – Obruszył się Ron, który wciąż nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo widząc Hermionę siedzącą na kolanach blondyna.

- To prawda. – Potwierdziła słowa Draco Hermiona. – Widzicie, tu jest główka, a tu rączki i nóżki. Maleńka ssie właśnie kciuk. – Weasleyowie spojrzeli w jeszcze większym szoku na obrazek.

- Maleńka? – Zainteresowała się Ginny. – To będzie dziewczynka? Skąd wiecie.

- To też potrafią mugole, powiedzieć jakiej płci będzie dziecko zanim się urodzi. – Wyjaśnił Draco

- Super! – Ucieszyła się Ginny

- Będzie miała na imię Cassiopeia, w skrócie Cassi. Draco wymyślił takie imię. – Z uśmiechem wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- Szkoda tylko, że się nie rusza to zdjęcie. – Posmutniała Ginny.

- Jak widzieliśmy ją na badaniu, to się ruszała. – Powiedział Draco. – No i niedługo zobaczymy ją na żywo.

- Co tu takie zbiegowisko? – Doszedł ich głos od drzwi. Spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli stojącego tam Harryego.

Na zewnątrz było już prawie całkiem ciemno i na niebie pojawiały się kolejne gwiazdy. Harry i Ron siedzieli na ławce przed Norą. Ponieważ przybyli już rodzice Fleur, razem z jej młodszą siostrą Gabrielle, w domu zrobiło się jeszcze tłoczniej i nie sposób było znaleźć choć jeden spokojny kąt w którym można by porozmawiać.

- On jest tu od dwóch, czy trzech godzin, a ja już mam go kompletnie dość. – Narzekał Ron. – I jeszcze to jego ostentacyjne obmacywanie i całowanie Hermiony. Aż mam ochotę rzucić w niego jakieś straszne zaklęcie. Łazi za nią cały czas i nawet nie mamy okazji z nią pogadać.

- Wiesz, jakoś nie wierzę w tą jego przemianę. Moim zdaniem on coś kombinuje. – Stwierdził jego przyjaciel.

- Ale nic nie możemy zrobić, Dumbledore mu ufa.

- Wiesz, zaczynam wątpić w to, czy Dumbledore w swoim życiu podejmował tylko słuszne decyzje.

- Co masz na myśli? – Zainteresował się Ron

- Nie, nic takiego.

- Dobrze, że Snape gdzieś zniknął, bo gdybyśmy mieli znosić równocześnie Malfoya i Snapea niby po naszej stronie, to chyba bym tego nie przeżył.

- Taaak. – Powiedział po chwili zwłoki Harry, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś.

- Dumbledore cię tu przyprowadził? Dlaczego nie został?

- Nie wiem. Ale będzie na weselu, a potem zabierze mnie prosto na Grimmauld Place, bo u ciotki i wuja nie będę już bezpieczny. Byliśmy w domu Syriusza przez kilka ostatnich dni. Dumbledore uznał, że bezpieczniej dla mnie będzie opuścić Privet Driver przynajmniej kilka dni przed moimi urodzinami, kiedy Voldemort się tego nie będzie spodziewał. Wprawdzie przy Dumbledorze powinienem być bezpieczny, ale lepiej nie ryzykować. – Mówiąc to Harry był czymś wyraźnie zasępiony.

- Myślałem, że będziesz się bardziej cieszył kiedy już wreszcie wyprowadzisz się od nich. Źle ci się mieszka z Dumbledorem? Co się dzieje stary?

- Nie wiem, po prostu jest inaczej niż to sobie wyobrażałem.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będziesz tęsknił za swoim kuzynem? – Roześmiał się Ron.

- Nie, to nie o to chodzi. Nie mogę ci tego wytłumaczyć.

- Nie ważne, powiedz mi, czy odkryliście coś w sprawie medalionu.

- Zupełnie nic. – Odpowiedział z jeszcze większym smutkiem Harry.

- Bo wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem… - Zaczął Ron. – Ten R.A.B. napisał w swoim liście, że zamierza zniszczyć prawdziwy medalion, tak?

- No, tak.

- A co, jeśli on go już zniszczył? Mielibyśmy do odnalezienia jeden mniej.

- Niby racja, ale i tak musimy odnaleźć prawdziwy medalion, żeby stwierdzić czy został zniszczony, czy nie.

- A gdybyśmy go odnaleźli, to wiesz jak go zniszczyć?

- Dumbledore twierdzi, że zniszczyć go może tylko coś tak niszczącego, że horkruks nie jest w stanie się naprawić.

- I co to takiego?

- Może to być zaklęcie szatańskiej pożogi, ale to czarna magia, poza tym zaklęcie zniszczyłoby wszystko dookoła, to byłoby bardzo niebezpieczne.

- Jest jeszcze jakiś sposób? – Dopytywał się rudzielec.

- Tak, jad bazyliszka, na który jest tylko jedno antidotum, niewiarygodnie rzadkie łzy feniksa. – Kontynuował wyjaśnienia Harry. – To dlatego udało mi się zniszczyć dziennik Riddlea, przebiłem go wtedy kłem bazyliszka.

- Jakie szczęście, że mamy zapas kłów bazyliszka, zniszczenie tych horkruksów nie będzie żadnym problemem. – Zakpił Ron.

- A nie będzie.

- Jak to?

- Wyroby Goblinów.

- Nie rozumiem?

- One wchłaniają substancje, które mogą je wzmocnić. Wtedy w Komnacie Tajemnic wyciągnąłem z tiary miecz Godricka Gryffindora i zabiłem nim bazyliszka. Dumbledore powiedział, że miecz został zrobiony przez Gobliny, dlatego wchłoną jad. Możemy zniszczyć horkruksy tym mieczem. Właśnie tak zrobił Dumbledore z pierścieniem.

- Super! – Ucieszył się Ron. – Teraz tylko trzeba je znaleźć. Gdzie chcesz zacząć poszukiwania?

- Wciąż do głowy przychodzi mi tylko Hogwart, ale Dumbledore mówi, że Voldemort nie miałby kiedy go tam schować. No i zostały jeszcze aż cztery horkruksy, jeden to Nagini, więc cały czas zostają jeszcze dwa. – Harry zasępił się. Ron poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach, kończąc w ten sposób temat.

- Już późno, chodźmy do środka. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Malfoy już śpi, więc nie trzeba będzie na niego patrzeć. A jeśli nie, to musimy mieć go na oku, bo na pewno będzie chciał nam wykręcić jakiś numer.

- Jasne. – Odpowiedział Harry. Obaj wstali z ławki i weszli do domu.

Harry wiercił się niespokojnie w swoim łóżku i mruczał pod nosem.

- Gregorowicz. – Mamrotał przez sen.

- Ej! Obudź się! – Powiedział Ron i potrząsnął wciąż śpiącym przyjacielem. Harry obudził się i poczuł piekący ból w swojej bliźnie. Złapał się za czoło. – Mamrotałeś coś przez sen. – Wyjaśnił mu przyjaciel. – Cały czas powtarzałeś Gregorowicz.

- Co za Gregorowicz?

- A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, to ty go wspominałeś. – Harry zastanowił się pocierając czoło. Miał niejasne poczucie, że już kiedyś słyszał to nazwisko, ale nie wiedział gdzie.

- Wydaje mi się, że Voldemort go szuka.

- Biedny facet. – Harry usiadł, wciąż rozcierając sobie bliznę. Próbował sobie przypomnieć co dokładnie zobaczył we śnie, ale pamiętał tylko zarys miasteczka na dnie głębokiej, górskiej doliny.

- On jest chyba gdzieś za granicą.

- Kto? Gregorowicz?

- Voldemort. Myślę, że szuka tego Gregorowicza za granicą.

- Znowu zaglądałeś do jego umysłu? – Zapytał z niepokojem Ron.

– Bądź tak dobry i nie mów o tym Hermionie. Chociaż jak ona może ode mnie żądać, żebym przestał widywać coś we śnie? – Harry zamyślił się. – Wiesz co. On chyba ma coś wspólnego z quidditchem. Tylko nie wiem co.

- Z quidditchem? A nie chodzi ci przypadkiem o Gorgowicza, Dragomira Gorgowicza, ścigającego, którego Armaty z Chudley kupiły dwa lata temu za rekordową sumę? W tym sezonie pobija rekordy w traceniu kafla.

- Nie, z całą pewnością nie myślę o Gorgowiczu.

- Ja też staram się o nim nie myśleć. W każdym razie wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! - Harry uświadomił sobie, że właśnie dziś skończył siedemnaście lat. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciela i sięgnął po swoją leżącą przy łóżku różdżkę i wycelował w zagracone biurko.

- Accio okulary. – Zawołał Harry. - Mogę legalnie używać magii poza Hogwartem – Cieszył się.

- Proszę stary, prezent ode mnie. – Powiedział Ron i podał mu paczkę. Harry rozpakował ją. Była to książka pod tytułem „Jak skutecznie oczarować czarownicę". – Wyjaśnia wszystko co się powinno wiedzieć o dziewczynach. – Odpowiedział na pytające spojrzenie Harryego Ron.

Kiedy już obejrzał swój prezent, Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju.

- Gdzie jest Malfoy? – Zapytał

- Nie wiem, Kiedy się obudziłem już go nie było. A co, brakuje ci go? A może oczekujesz, że dostaniesz od niego prezent? – Zadrwił Ron

- Nie, ale skoro go nie ma, to na pewno węszy, albo coś kombinuje. – Mina Rona zrzedła, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry może mieć rację. Nie zdążył jednak nic odpowiedzieć, bo rozległo się pukanie i do pokoju wbiegła Ginny.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego Harry! – Zawołała i rzuciła mu się na szyję, po czym pocałowała go w usta, co przywołało na twarzy Rona wyraz zakłopotania.

- Dzięki Ginny. – Odezwał się ciemnowłosy chłopak, kiedy już wreszcie oderwali się od siebie.

- Widziałaś gdzieś Malfoya? – Zapytał ją Ron, aby odciągnąć jej uwagę od Harryego. Pomimo, że całkowicie akceptował ich związek, wciąż czuł się niezręcznie kiedy widział swoją młodszą siostrę i swojego przyjaciela w takiej sytuacji.

- Jest u nas w pokoju. – Odpowiedziała. – Jeszcze śpią z Hermioną.

- Co? – Zapytali równocześnie Ron i Harry

- No tak, przyszedł wieczorem. Chyba myślał, że już śpię. Położył się do łóżka Hermiony i powiedział jej, że nie może bez niej spać. Jemu chyba naprawdę na niej zależy, szeptał do niej takie słodkie rzeczy.

- Przestań! – Przerwał jej Ron. – Nie chcę tego słuchać! – Zasłonił uszy rękami. - Niech się tylko mama dowie.

- Nawet nie próbuj jej tego mówić! – Oburzyła się Ginny. – Już dawno nie widziałam Hermiony takiej szczęśliwej. Nigdy nie przypuszczałabym, że to kiedyś powiem, ale myślę, że stanowią naprawdę fajną parę. Jak on się przejmuje Hermioną i tym dzieckiem. – Rozmarzyła się.

- Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że się zakochałaś we fretce? – Zapytał półżartem Harry

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Obruszyła się Ginny. – Ja mam ciebie i nikogo więcej nie potrzebuję. – Powiedziała i znów go pocałowała. – Po raz pierwszy Ron uzmysłowił sobie jaki samotny się czuje. Od zerwania z Lavender nie spotykał się z żadną dziewczyną i co gorsza, poza Hermioną nie widział żadnej innej, którą mógłby się zainteresować. Przeklął w duchu sam siebie uświadamiając sobie, że stracił ją w dużej mierze na własne życzenie.

Ponieważ tego dnia wszyscy wręczali Harryemu prezenty i składali mu życzenia, Draco czuł się niemal niewidzialny. Nawet Hermiona skupiła się na święcie swojego przyjaciela i oglądała teraz razem z nim i Ronem prezenty, które dostał Harry, zostawiając przy tym swojego chłopaka całkiem samego. Draco nie miał ochoty się do nich przyłączyć, dlatego kiedy tylko zjadł śniadanie usiadł na kanapie i wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w przestrzeń, potem jednak wyszedł z domu, aby pójść na krótki spacer.

Po przybyciu do Nory Charliego, wewnątrz zrobiło się jeszcze tłoczniej, a ponieważ na wieczorne świętowanie urodzin Harryego mieli pojawić się również Lupin i Tonks, oraz Hagrid, w ogrodzie ustawiono stoły, które oświetlone zostały fioletowymi lampionami z wypisanymi na nich siedemnastkami. Hermiona wyczarowała fioletowe i złote serpentyny, które zawiesiły się same na drzewach i krzakach. Kiedy zajęta była przystrajaniem ogrodu, w pewnym momencie usłyszała rozmowę między panem Weasleyem, Lupinem i Tonks, którzy siedzieli przy stole.

- To jest naprawdę coś niebywałego. – Zaczęła Tonks.

- Co takiego? – Zainteresował się pan Weasley.

- Wciąż nie możemy znaleźć żadnych nowych śladów mogących pomóc nam wytropić i zniszczyć Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, dlatego często próbujemy odkryć cokolwiek przesłuchując tych Śmierciożerców, których już złapaliśmy. Ostatnio wysłali mnie więc z Williamsonem, abyśmy przesłuchali Lucjusza Malfoya. Zadaliśmy mu mnóstwo pytań, ale na każde odpowiadał, że nie wie. Przesłuchanie trwało wiele godzin i robiliśmy się z Williamsonem już coraz bardziej poirytowani, ale Lucjusz Malfoy zdawał się tym w ogóle niewzruszony. Nie powiedział kompletnie nic, ani słowa. Ale co ciekawe był przy tym naprawdę uprzejmy, zupełnie nie jak Malfoy. Wreszcie Williamson tego nie wytrzymał i zaczął wrzeszczeć na Malfoya. Zupełnie nieprofesjonalne. – Dodała zniesmaczona. - Wreszcie podszedł do niego i zaczął go szarpać za szatę, a Malfoy nic. No i w końcu Williamsonowi w tym szale wyślizgnęła się różdżka i spadła wprost na kolana Malfoya. Przez ułamek sekundy przeraziłam się, bo Malfoy sięgnął po nią. Byłam przekonana, że zaraz sterroryzuje nas różdżką Williamsona, weźmie go za zakładnika i ucieknie. Wyciągnęłam w jego stronę różdżkę, ale wtedy Malfoy jak gdyby nigdy nic podał Williamsonowi jego różdżkę. Pan Weasley popatrzył na nią wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- Może wiedział, że i tak nie ma szansy uciec? – Zaczął się po chwili zastanawiać.

- No tak, to by miało sens. Ale sam powiedz Arturze, czy Lucjusz Malfoy kiedykolwiek pozwoliłby się obrażać nie odpowiadając na to ani słowa i jeszcze uprzejmie oddając różdżkę komuś, komu wypadła? Ten człowiek zawsze potrafił wyprowadzić innych z równowagi, ale nie w ten sposób. Zawsze powiedział coś, co cię najbardziej obraziło, albo zraniło, a teraz nie powiedział ani jednego takiego słowa.

- Myślę, że zmienił taktykę, bo doszedł do wniosku, że będąc więźniem nic nie osiągnie obelgami. – Doszedł do wniosku Lupin. – No sama powiedz Doro, czy na kimś jeszcze robiło to wrażenie?

- Raczej nie. – Przyznała i uśmiechnęła się

Dzień urodzin Harryego mijał w przyjemnym nastroju i nikomu nie popsuły nawet humoru ciągłe kłótnie Malfoya z Weasleyami. Przez większość dnia wszyscy przygotowywali dom na wesele, które miało się odbyć następnego dnia. Hermiona próbowała wszystkim pomagać, ale za każdym razem, kiedy zabrała się do jakiejś choć odrobinę cięższej pracy, pojawiali się Draco lub pani Weasley i kazali jej odpoczywać. Draco głównie pilnował Hermiony, bo nie bardzo garnął się do pomocy, uważając, że nie będzie się hańbił czymś, co jest zadaniem skrzatów domowych. Nikt jednak nawet nie próbował nakłaniać go, aby zrobił cokolwiek, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest to absolutnie bezcelowe.

Dopiero wieczorem odbyło się małe przyjęcie z okazji urodzin Harryego.

- Z drogi! Z drogi! – Zawołała pani Weasley wnosząc do ogrodu tort wielkości piłki plażowej i o kształcie znicza, ozdobiony siedemnastoma świeczkami.

- Wygląda fantastycznie pani Weasley! –Zawołał uradowany Harry.

- To nic takiego kochaneczku, nic takiego. – Odpowiedziała pieszczotliwym tonem.

O siódmej przybyli wszyscy goście. Draco z trudem powstrzymał się od komentarza, kiedy zobaczył Hagrida w okropnym brązowym, włochatym garniturze.

- Ty jesteś Draco? – Zapytała Tonks siadając koło blondyna.

- Tak. – Odpowiedział jej niezbyt uprzejmie.

- Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale jesteśmy kuzynami. – Powiedziała niezrażona jego tonem. Popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. – Moja mama, Andromeda, to siostra twojej mamy. – Wyjaśniła.

- A tak. – Odpowiedział wciąż nie wykazując przy tym chęci do konwersacji. Kobieta zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma co liczyć na przyjemną pogawędkę ze swoim kuzynem. Podniosła się więc ze swojego siedzenia, ale nie po to, by zmienić miejsce. – Uwaga, chciałam coś powiedzieć! – Krzyknęła zamiast tego do zebranych. Nie powiedziała nic więcej, tylko wyciągnęła dłoń, aby zademonstrować pierścionek na swoim palcu.

- Wzięliście ślub! Gratuluję! – Wrzasnęła podniecona Hermiona, rzucając się, aby uściskać Tonks. Potem zwróciła się do Lupina i również go uściskała.

- Dlaczego nic wcześniej nie powiedzieliście? – Zapytał ktoś z tłumu gości.

- Mamy ciężkie czasy, lepiej nie prowokować niepotrzebnych ataków. Nie każdemu podoba się to, że czarownica wychodzi za wilkołaka. – Wyjaśnił Lupin. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli o czym mowa, dlatego nie zadawali już więcej żadnych pytań, tylko podobnie jak Hermiona rzucili się do gratulacji.

Draco obserwował Hermionę przez cały wieczór i zauważył z jaką tęsknotą co jakiś czas spogląda na dłoń Tonks. Postanowił to jednak zignorować, nie chcąc prowokować rozmowy na ten temat.

Po odśpiewaniu „Sto lat" i zjedzeniu urodzinowej kolacji, wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Lupin z Tonks aportowali się do domu, aby wrócić następnego dnia na wesele, a Hagrid, dla którego nie było już miejsca w domu, rozbił namiot na łące.

Następnego dnia rano, wszyscy, którzy nocowali w Norze, siedzieli przy stole w ogrodzie i jedli śniadanie.

- Znowu z nią spał? Nie było go w nocy w pokoju. – Szeptem zapytał swoją siostrę Ron.

- Tak. – Odpowiedziała mu tylko. Widząc jak jej brat markotnieje na każdą wzmiankę o jakiejkolwiek bliskości między Malfoyem a Hermioną postanowiła nie drążyć tematu.

W tym samym momencie do jedzących przy stole podleciało pięć sów. Krążyły chwilę nad nimi, po czym każda usiadła po kolei przed Ginny, Ronem, Harrym, Hermioną i Draco wyciągając w ich stronę nóżki z liścikami.

- To z Hogwartu. – Powiedział Ron. – Przysłali nowe listy podręczników. W tym samym momencie Hermiona krzyknęła z wrażenia. Wszyscy odwrócili się w jej stronę.

- Zostałam prefekt naczelną! – Stwierdziła z podekscytowaniem i dumą w głosie i pomachała im przed oczami swoją nową odznaką.

- Ja też! – Powiedział równie ucieszony Draco i uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Hermiona rzuciła mu się na szyję.

- Zostałeś prefekt naczelną? – Zaśmiał się z niego Fred.

- Nie Weasley, prefektem naczelnym. – Powiedział Draco i podobnie jak przed chwilą Hermiona, pomachał im swoją odznaką.

- Co? – Obruszył się Ron. – Dumbledore chyba zwariował!

- Ron! – Zdenerwowała się pani Weasley.

- No co? Jak on mógł go wyznaczyć na prefekta naczelnego! – Denerwował się dalej najmłodszy syn Molly. Harry, porozmawiasz z nim, kiedy przyjedzie na ślub, może jeszcze uda się to cofnąć?

- To chyba bezcelowe. – Stwierdził tylko Harry, jakby spodziewając się takiego biegu wypadków, co wywołało u Rona kompletne zdumienie i podejrzenie, że przyjaciel coś przed nim ukrywa.

- Gratulacje moi drodzy. – Powiedziała do Draco i Hermiony pani Weasley, nie zwracając dłużej uwagi na niezadowolenie swojego syna. – Jestem pewna, że Dumbledore doskonale wiedział co robi wybierając właśnie was. – Uśmiechnęła się do nich. Wstała od stołu, podeszła do Hermiony i uścisnęła ją. Potem zawahała się, by po chwili uścisnąć również Draco. Chłopak był wyraźnie zaskoczony jej gestem, ale po tym jak przyjął jej gratulacje, postanowił się już dłużej nad tym nie zastanawiać. Bardzo żałował, że nie ma tu teraz jego rodziców, aby i oni mogli mu pogratulować. Zastanawiał się nawet przez chwilę, czy nie wysłać do nich sowy, lub skontaktować się z nimi przez swój medalion, ale uznał, że w końcu się i tak dowiedzą, a kontaktowanie się z nimi teraz, kiedy był obserwowany przez całą rodzinę Weasleyów nie było zbyt rozsądne.

Wraz z przesuwającymi się nieuchronnie do przodu wskazówkami zegara, będącym wyraźnym sygnałem, że niedługo zjawią się pierwsi goście, wszystkim w Norze udzielał się coraz bardziej nastrój zdenerwowania. Pani Weasley krzątała się po domu nie siadając ani na chwilę, wydawała kolejne polecenia swoim dzieciom i co chwilę coś poprawiała, lub układała od nowa.

W tym samym czasie Hermiona denerwowała się, że brzuch jej znowu urósł i bała się, że nie zmieści się w swoją sukienkę. Kiedy już ją jednak założyła, z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że specjalnie wybrana w tym celu luźna, lawendowa sukienka nie dostatecznie maskuje jej zaokrąglone kształty. Na nic zdały się pocieszające słowa od Ginny i Draco, że nikt się nie zorientuje i nawet do głowy nikomu nie przyjdzie, że jest w ciąży. Hermiona bała się, co odpowie, jeśli ktoś ją o to zapyta, ponieważ jeszcze nie czuła się gotowa, aby przyznać się wszystkim, że zostanie matką. Najbliżsi znajomi zdawali sobie wprawdzie sprawę z jej stanu, jednak to obcy ludzie i dalsi znajomi byli najbardziej skłonni plotkować na ten temat i wytykać ją palcami. Wiedziała, że przejmowanie się tym jest głupie, ponieważ, kiedy za miesiąc pojedzie do Hogwartu, jej brzuch będzie jeszcze większy i wtedy z całą pewnością wszyscy się zorientują. Wolała jednak odwlec to w czasie i miała nadzieję, że podczas ślubu Billa i Fleur jej tajemnica jeszcze się nie wyda.

Dodatkowym powodem do zmartwienia był dla Hermiony eliksir wieloskokowy, który zażyć miał Draco. Po włosy, które miały zostać w nim użyte zostali wysłani Fred i George, a im nie bardzo można było ufać w tych sprawach. 'Co jeśli wrzucą do eliksiru włos jakiegoś zwierzęcia i Draco skończy podobnie jak ja w drugiej klasie?' Martwiła się.

Kiedy bliźniacy wrócili z wioski ze zdobytymi włosami i jeden z nich został wrzucony do buteleczki z eliksirem, Hermiona zacisnęła kciuki. Draco chwycił flakonik, przyjrzał się z odrazą zielonkawej błotnistej substancji, po czym podniósł naczynie do ust i wypił duszkiem. Hermiona zamknęła powieki, a kiedy otworzyła je po kilkunastu sekundach, stał przed nią kilkunastoletni, całkowicie rudy chłopak. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

- No Malfoy, teraz nie radzę ci nic mówić na naszą rodzinę, bo właśnie stałeś się jej częścią. – Powiedział z triumfem w głosie George. – Hermiona, przedstawiam ci naszego kuzyna Barneya Weasleya. Prawda, że jest równie rudy jak cała nasza rodzina? – Draco popatrzył przerażony na Hermionę, a ona zachichotała widząc jego minę. Po chwili sięgnęła do torebki i wyciągnęła z niej kieszonkowe lusterko i podała mu je. Kiedy spojrzał na swoje odbicie, nieomal krzyknął z wrażenia. Wyglądał jak kolejny syn Molly i Artura. Oddał Hermionie lusterko i nachylił się do jej ucha.

- Już chyba wolałbym być fretką niż Weasleyem. – Wyszeptał.

- Nie ma sprawy, zaraz cię mogę zamienić. – Zażartowała wyciągając swoją różdżkę. Popatrzył na nią urażony, ale nic nie powiedział.

Niedługo potem pojawił się Dumbledore, a zaraz po nim kolejni goście. Harry, Ron, Draco i Hermiona stali witając nowoprzybyłych. Żaden z nich nie zorientował się, że kolejny rudzielec nie jest członkiem rodziny Weasleyów i bez zmrużenia okiem przyjmowali tłumaczenia, że to kuzyn Barney. W pewnym momencie do witającej gości grupy podeszła Luna, wraz z mężczyzną, który wyglądał równie ekscentrycznie jak ona. Był lekko zezowaty, z białymi, sięgającymi ramion włosami przypominającymi watę cukrową, miał na głowie beret, którego frędzel zwisał mu przed nosem. Ubrany był w szatę koloru jadowitej żółci, a na jego piersi połyskiwał zawieszony dziwny symbol, w kształcie trójkątnego oka.

- Xenofilius Lovegood. – Przedstawił się wyciągając rękę do Harryego. – Mieszkamy tuż za wzgórzem. Chyba znasz moją córkę Lunę? – Dodał

- Oczywiście. – Odpowiedział mu ciemnowłosy chłopak. Draco spojrzał na blondynkę i ledwie powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Dziewczyna, podobnie jak jej ojciec, miała na sobie jaskrawo żółtą szatę, do której pasował wpięty we włosy słonecznik.

- Cześć. – Przywitała się Luna, po czym zaciekawiona spojrzała na Malfoya.

- To mój kuzyn Barney. – Pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Ron. – Pokażę wam, wasze miejsca. - Luna nie zareagowała w pierwszym momencie, tylko popatrzyła na Draco jakoś dziwnie. Nic jednak nie powiedziała i w końcu ruszyła za Ronem i swoim ojcem.

Kiedy już wydawało się, że wszyscy goście zostali skierowani do swoich miejsc, przybył jeszcze jeden, spóźniony gość. Miał ciemne włosy, długi zakrzywiony nos i gęste czarne brwi. Młodzieniec podszedł do nich, wyciągnął do Rona zaproszenie, równocześnie spoglądając na Hermionę.

- Wyglądasz cudownie. – Powiedział nowoprzybyły. W Draco coś się w środku zagotowało; oczywiście, że wyglądała cudownie, ale to nie znaczyło, że ten facet miał prawo prawić jej komplementy! Ślizgon natychmiast przypomniał sobie, że Krum był na balu bożonarodzeniowym z Hermioną w czwartej klasie i że spotykał się z nią później, a nawet zaprosił ją na wakacje do Bułgarii. Nagle w głowie chłopaka, zaświtała myśl, że być może to z nim powinna być kiedyś Hermiona, Bułgar był przecież znanym graczem quidditcha i miał pieniądze, a także interesował się Hermioną. Jednak pomysł ten równie szybko jak się pojawił, został odrzucony. Draco nie miał problemu, żeby przekonać samego siebie, że Krum nie prezentuje się wystarczająco dobrze i chodzi jak kaczka, a ponadto jest gburem i do tej pory nie zna dobrze angielskiego. Nie, zdecydowanie musiał dla Hermiony znaleźć kogoś lepszego, a tymczasem pokaże Krumowi, że jeśli chodzi o Hermionę, to nie ma na co liczyć.

- Viktor! – Krzyknęła uradowana Hermiona i upuściła torebkę, a na jej twarzy zakwitły rumieńce. Draco poczuł jeszcze większe zaniepokojenie. – Nie wiedziałam, że będziesz. O Boże jak się cieszę! Co u ciebie słychać? – Draco poczuł jak zbiera w nim coraz większa wściekłość. Również Ron nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego. Harry uścisnął Krumowi rękę i czując, że nie może dopuścić do dyskusji między Krumem, Ronem i Malfoyem wskazał Bułgarowi namiot.

- Potem porozmawiacie. Zaprowadzę cię teraz na miejsce, bo zaraz zacznie się ceremonia. – Zaproponował. Krum niechętnie ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, a Draco odczuł ulgę. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie za coś wdzięczny Potterowi.

Po ceremonii wszyscy ustawili się w kolejce, aby pogratulować i złożyć życzenia młodej parze. Draco wiedział, że jeśli nie chce wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń musi zrobić to samo. Kompletnie nie miał na to ochoty, bo nie wiedział co miałby powiedzieć najstarszemu z rodzeństwa Weasleyów i jego przepięknej żonie. Kiedy wreszcie nadeszła jego kolej podszedł do Fleur i wybąkał jakąś zupełnie sztampową w takich sytuacjach regułkę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- A wi kiedi weźmicie ślub? Jesteści z Ermioną taką piekną parą, no i niedługo urodzi się wasze dziecko; chyba myśleliście o ślubi? – Zapytała łagodnie z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem. Draco zaczerwienił się, a jego zakłopotanie zwiększyło się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że stojąca tuż obok Hermiona słyszy jego rozmowę z Fleur.

- Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawialiśmy. – Odpowiedział po chwili. – Teraz i tak nie będziemy mieli na to czasu, bo niedługo urodzi się dziecko, a w tym roku dodatkowo zdajemy jeszcze owutemy. Myślę, że zaczniemy o tym myśleć, kiedy skończymy szkołę. – Zbył ją. Hermiona starała się o tym nie myśleć, ale poczuła nutkę żalu, że Draco nigdy sam wcześniej nie zaczął tego tematu.

Kiedy oboje skończyli składać życzenia państwu młodym, przeszli do porozstawianych wcześniej stolików dla gości. Gdy Draco usiadł na swoim miejscu, Hermiona nachyliła się do niego.

- Zażyj kolejną dawkę eliksiru, bo poprzednia zaraz przestanie działać. – Szepnęła mu do ucha. W tym momencie Draco uświadomił sobie, że Hermiona ma rację i że swój eliksir zostawił w domu w pokoju Rona.

- Zapomniałem go ze sobą wziąć. Zaraz wracam. – Powiedział, wstał od stołu i pobiegł w kierunku Nory. Kiedy znalazł się na miejscu, szybko wypił kolejną dawkę eliksiru, a resztę schował do kieszeni. Już miał wyjść z pokoju, kiedy usłyszał głosy na korytarzu. Wyjrzał przez uchylone drzwi. Korytarzem szli Dumbledore i Potter.

- Może choć raz dla odmiany posłuchałbyś co się do ciebie mówi. – Odezwał się wyraźnie z czegoś niezadowolony Dumbledore. – Zaraz po weselu teleportujemy się do domu twojego ojca chrzestnego, bo tam będziesz bezpieczniejszy.

- Ale tam nic nie znajdziemy. – Oponował Harry.

- Tutaj też nie. Myślisz, że mam ochotę siedzieć tam i to jeszcze z tobą? – Draco bardzo zdziwiło to co usłyszał, bo zawsze uważał, że dyrektor lubi Pottera, faworyzuje go i pozwala mu na wszystko co tylko ten sobie wymyśli. Teraz jednak jego ton był nieprzyjemny i rozkazujący.

- A od czego chce pan zacząć poszukiwania profesorze? – Zapytał chłopak. – Ja mam wrażenie, że to wszystko to tylko marnowanie czasu, co działa na korzyść Voldemorta.

- Ile razy mam ci mówić…! – Zagrzmiał Dumbledore.

- Tak, wiem. – Przerwał mu Harry. – Więc tak, załatwiony mamy pierścień i dziennik, zostały tylko cztery. Medalion zaginął i nie wiemy gdzie jest, drugi to najprawdopodobniej puchar, który również nie wiemy gdzie jest, trzeci to wąż, który niestety wiemy gdzie jest a czwarty… - Przerwał na chwilę wyliczanie. – A czwartym nie wiemy co jest i gdzie jest, a pan nie pozwala mi nawet wejść do jego głowy, żeby się tego dowiedzieć.

- Ile razy mam ci mówić, że to niebezpieczne! – Zdenerwował się Dumbledore.

- To jak zamierza się pan dowiedzieć co to jest i gdzie jest? – Draco zauważył w tym momencie, że nie tylko Dumbledore zachowuje się jakoś dziwnie w stosunku do Pottera, ale i Potter jest jakiś negatywnie nastawiony do dyrektora. 'Co się mogło wydarzyć? Dlaczego się tak zachowują? Czy to ma związek z ich poprzednią rozmową, którą podsłuchałem? Co to za przedmioty, które wymieniają?' Zastanawiał się Ślizgon. Z rozmowy wywnioskował tylko, że ma to związek z Czarnym Panem, ale w żaden sposób nie był w stanie zrozumieć co łączy go z wymienionymi przez Pottera przedmiotami. Draco nie udało się usłyszeć już nic więcej, ponieważ rozmawiający minęli drzwi za którymi stał i zaczęli schodzić po schodach. Kiedy nie było już słychać ich kroków, Draco wyszedł z pokoju i zastanawiając się nad tym co przed chwilą usłyszał, skierował się w stronę namiotu weselnego.

Kiedy dotarł do stolika, ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że brakuje przy nim Hermiony. Rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła.

- Jest na parkiecie. – Poinformowała go siedząca przy tym samym stoliku Ginny.

- Tańczy z Krumem. – Wyjaśnił smętnie Ron. Draco spojrzał na tańczących jakiś szybki taniec gości i zauważył tam Hermionę, która ruszając się do rytmu śmiała się do Bułgara. Pięści Draco mimowolnie zacisnęły się. Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, tłumacząc sobie równocześnie, że to tylko taniec i kompletnie nic nie znaczy. W tym momencie jednak szybka muzyka przestała grać i dało się słyszeć pierwsze nuty jakiejś powolnej, sentymentalnej melodii. Hermiona z Krumem jednak nie zeszli z parkietu, tylko zbliżyli się do siebie. Krum chwycił dziewczynę w pasie, a ona położyła mu ręce na ramionach. Draco nie zastanawiając się wiele ruszył w ich stronę.

- Bardzo dziękuję, że zająłeś się moją dziewczyną podczas mojej nieobecności. – Zwrócił się do Kruma. Hermiona i jej partner spojrzeli na niego, dopiero w tym momencie dostrzegając jego obecność.

- Viktor, to jest mój chłopak, Barney Weasley. Barney jest kuzynem Rona. – Wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Barney, to jest mój znajomy Victor Krum.

- Wiem kto to jest! – Odpowiedział Draco z trudem powstrzymując złość. Krum wyciągnął do niego rękę, a Draco chwycił ją pokonując chęć do rzucenia w Kruma jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem.

- To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, że wszystkie piękne dziewczyny mają już chłopaków. – Żalił się Bułgar. – Germijona. – Ukłonił się dziewczynie dziękując jej tym samym za wspólny taniec. – Barney – Skinął głową w kierunku Draco i odszedł w kierunku stolików.

- Byłeś dla niego niegrzeczny. – Zauważyła Hermiona, kiedy już zaczęli tańczyć.

- Ale to ty z nim tańczyłaś. – Obruszył się Draco.

- Jest moim przyjacielem, niegrzecznie byłoby odmówić, kiedy poprosił mnie do tańca.

- Kiedyś był chyba kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. – Zauważył chłopak.

- Nie masz powodu do zazdrości, to było w czwartej klasie. – Wyjaśniła ze śmiechem i jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyła dystans między nimi. Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko objął ją mocniej, a wtedy ona położyła głowę na jego piersi. Tańczyli teraz w rytm muzyki, obejmując się tak mocno, że nikt z gości nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, że są parą.

W tym samym czasie Ron nie odrywał od nich wzroku, wciąż nie mogąc się pogodzić z tym, że to nie on jest na miejscu Malfoya.

- Wiesz, ona chyba woli jego. – Usłyszał gdzieś obok głos. Popatrzył w tamtą stronę i zobaczył Lunę.

- Wiem. – Odpowiedział smutno.

- To może zatańczysz ze mną? – Zapytała beztrosko.

- Czemu nie. – Zgodził się bez entuzjazmu, równocześnie wstając od stolika. Potem chwycił dłoń Luny i poprowadził ją na parkiet.

Chwilę później, do stolika podszedł Viktor Krum i zajął miejsce zajmowane wcześniej przez Rona.

- A kto jest ten gość w żółtku? – Zapytał z pogardą Krum.

- To Xenofilius Lovegood, ojciec naszej przyjaciółki. – Odpowiedział Harry.

- Ty dobrze znasz tego Lovegooda? – Zwrócił się do Harryego Bułgar.

- Nie. Dlaczego pytasz? – Krum łypnął znad szklanki na Xenofiliusa.

- Bo gdyby nie był gościem Fleur, to bym go zaraz wyzwał na pojedynek za to, że nosi ten plugawy znak.

- Znak? – Zdziwił się Harry, spoglądając na Xenofiliusa. – Co to za znak?

- Grindelwald, to znak Grindelwalda.

- Ten czarnoksiężnik, którego zwyciężył Dumbledore?

- Zgadza się. – Szczęki Kruma poruszały się jakby żuł gumę. – Grindelwald ubił wielu ludzi, na przykład mojego dziadka. Ten znak, to jego symbol. Ja go od razu poznał, bo Grindelwald wydrapał go na ścianie w Durmstrangu, kiedy był uczniem. Nie brakło kretynów, co malowali sobie ten znak na książkach i na ubraniach, żeby szokować innych, żeby robić wrażenie. – Harry był zupełnie skonsternowany. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ojciec Luny jest zwolennikiem czarnej magii.

- Jesteś pewny, całkiem pewny, że to znak Grindelwalda?

- Nie mylę się. Ja go widywał przez kilka lat, ja go dobrze znam.

- Istnieje możliwość, że ten Xenofilius nie wie co ten znak oznacza. Ci Lovegoodowie są trochę dziwni. Może gdzieś go znalazł i pomyślał, że to przekrój głowy chrapaka krętorogiego, albo coś w tym rodzaju.

- Przekrój czego? – Zdziwił się Krum.

- Ja nie znam się na chrapkach, ale wiem, że on i jego córka wyruszają latem na ich poszukiwanie. To ona. – Powiedział Harry wskazując na Lunę, która tańczyła z Ronem dziwacznie wymachując przy tym rękami, czym wprawiała rudzielca w niemałe zakłopotanie. Krum nie sprawiał wrażenia przekonanego. Spojrzał na Xenofiliusa, wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i stuknął nią o swoje udo wzbudzając przy tym iskry. – Gregorowicz. Powiedział Harry, uświadamiając coś sobie.

- Co z nim? – Zdziwił się Bułgar.

- To jego różdżka.

- Tak. Ja był jeden z jego ostatnich klientów, zanim Grygorowicz przeszedł na emeryturę. – W tym momencie coś w głowie Harryego zaskoczyło. To dlatego Gregorowicz skojarzył mu się z quidditchem. Harry szybko doszedł do wniosku, że w takim razie Voldemort musi poszukiwać jakiegoś cenionego wytwórcy różdżek, skoro najpierw porwał Olivandera, a teraz poszukiwał Gregorowicza.

W tym momencie Krum wypił jednym haustem zawartość swojego pucharu, wstał i odszedł od stolika.

Chwilę później Ron i Luna zeszli z parkietu i usiedli na swoich miejscach.

- Luna, co to za znak, który twój tata ma na szyi? – Zapytał Harry.

- To znak insygniów śmierci. – Odpowiedziała swoim zwykłym rozmarzonym głosem Luna.

- Czego? – Zdziwił się Ron. Harry miał również taką minę jakby nie zrozumiał o czym mówiła dziewczyna.

- Insygniów śmierci. Nie słyszeliście o nich? No tak, tatuś mówił mi, że tylko niewielu czarodziejów w nie wierzy. Wierzący rozpoznają się właśnie po tym symbolu i mogą liczyć na wzajemną pomoc w poszukiwaniu.

- Nadal niewiele z tego rozumiem. – Przyznał Harry. – Co to są te insygnia śmierci?

- Na pewno znacie opowieść o trzech braciach. – Zaczęła wyjaśnienia dziewczyna.

- O tak! To jedna z baśni barda Beedla. Mama opowiadała mi je w dzieciństwie. – Krzyknął podekscytowany Ron.

- Wszystko się zaczyna od opowieści o trzech braciach.

- Ja nie znam tej opowieści. – Powiedział Harry.

- No więc w skrócie. – Kontynuowała Luna. – Trzej bracia wędrowali, aż trafili na rzekę, zbyt głęboką, by ją przekroczyć. Bracia znali się na czarach i wyczarowali most, ale gdy go przekraczali, drogę zagrodziła im zakapturzona śmierć, która do nich przemówiła. Była zła, że udało się im ją przechytrzyć, bo zwykle wędrowcy tonęli w rzece. Śmierć udawała, że ich podziwia i powiedziała, że za przechytrzenie śmierci każdemu z nich należy się nagroda. Najstarszy brat poprosił o różdżkę, której moc przewyższałaby moc każdej innej różdżki, za pomocą której zwyciężyłby w każdym pojedynku. Śmierć wręczyła mu różdżkę z czarnego bzu, którą nazywa się też berłem śmierci, czarną różdżką lub różdżką przeznaczenia.

- Nie słyszałem o tych pozostałych nazwach. – Przerwał Ron. – Mama zawsze mówiła tylko o czarnej różdżce.

- Tych nazw można używać wymiennie. – Wyjaśniła Luna, w ogóle nie przejmując się tym, że jej przerwano. – No więc drugi brat poprosił o moc wzywania umarłych z poza grobu i śmierć dała mu kamień mówiąc, że ma on zdolność ściągania umarłych zza grobu. Najmłodszy brat poprosił o coś, co pozwoliłoby mu odejść nie będąc ściganym przez śmierć. Śmierć wręczyła mu więc swoją pelerynę niewidkę. Potem trzej bracia poszli dalej, a w końcu rozstali się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Najstarszy brat najpierw pokonał swojego wroga zabijając go, a potem trafił do gospody, gdzie przechwalał się mocą swojej różdżki. Kiedy później spał odurzony winem, podkradł się do niego inny czarodziej, który zabrał mu różdżkę i poderżnął gardło. Drugi brat dotarł do domu, gdzie obrócił kamień trzykrotnie w ręku i zobaczył postać dziewczyny z którą miał się ożenić zanim spotkała ją przedwczesna śmierć. Nie należała ona jednak prawdziwie do świata śmiertelników. Była smutna i zimna, bo wezwana zza grobu cierpiała. Drugi brat doprowadzony do szaleństwa beznadziejną tęsknotą zabił się by naprawdę się z nią połączyć. Śmierć przez bardzo wiele lat szukała trzeciego brata, ale nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Dopiero kiedy był w bardzo podeszłym wieku zdjął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę i dał ją swojemu synowi i z ochotą poszedł za śmiercią z tego świata. To są właśnie insygnia śmierci. – Luna wyciągnęła różdżkę i machnęła nią nad serwetką na której pojawiła się pionowa linia. – To jest czarna różdżka, czyli berło śmierci. – Machnęła różdżką, a wokół pionowej linii pojawiło się koło. – A to kamień wskrzeszenia. – Znów machnęła różdżką, a koło zostało zamknięte w trójkącie tworząc znak, który interesował Harryego. – A to peleryna niewidka. Razem tworzą znak insygniów śmierci. Wszystkie te trzy przedmioty razem zgromadzone uczynią z ich właściciela pana śmierci.

- I twój ojciec uważa, że te przedmioty naprawdę istnieją? – Zdziwił się Harry.

- Ależ oczywiście. – Odpowiedziała Luna.

- No tak, przecież takie rzeczy jak peleryny niewidki istnieją. – Udał zamyślenie Harry.

- Ale jest tylko jedna prawdziwa peleryna. Wszystkie inne z czasem tracą swoje właściwości, ta prawdziwa nie podlega zgubnym wpływom czasu i nie poddając się żadnym zaklęciom, które się na nią rzuci. – Harry pomyślał, że jego własna peleryna jest właśnie taka, ale stwierdził, że nie ma sensu dłużej dyskutować z Luną na ten temat.

- Czy pozostałe insygnia też istnieją?

- Tak. Najwięcej świadectw jest na temat czarnej różdżki ze względu na to jak przechodzi z rąk do rąk. Właściciel musi zdobyć ją na swoim poprzedniku jeśli chce być jej prawdziwym panem. Jest mnóstwo źródeł historycznych, które o niej wspominają; karty historii świata czarodziejów poznaczone są śladem czarnej różdżki.

- A jak myślisz, gdzie jest teraz? – Zapytał z lekką kpiną Ron.

- Nie wiem. – Odpowiedziała z rozbrajającą szczerością dziewczyna. - Ślad urywa się na Arkusie i Liwiuszu, nie wiadomo, który z nich naprawdę pokonał Loksjasa, a kto zabrał mu różdżkę, no i kto z kolei pokonał ich.

W tym momencie z parkietu zeszła Hermiona i Draco i usiedli przy stole, przerywając tym samym toczącą się rozmowę.


	15. Co ludzie powiedzą?

Rozdział 15

Co ludzie powiedzą?

Kolejny miesiąc minął szybciej niż chciałby tego Draco i nadszedł pierwszy września, dzień powrotu do Hogwartu. Z jednej strony Draco cieszył się, że Dumbledore zdecydował, że dla jego bezpieczeństwa lepiej będzie, żeby jego związek z Hermioną pozostał tajemnicą. Chłopak bał się reakcji Ślizgonów na tą rewelację, był pewien, że nie przyjęliby tego dobrze; w najlepszym wypadku odsunęliby się od niego. Uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli Ślizgoni nigdy nie dowiedzą się o jego związku z Hermioną. Z drugiej strony uświadomił sobie, że niezależnie od tego, co uważał za słuszne i co kiedyś się stanie, czuł coś do dziewczyny, choć sam nie do końca wiedział co to takiego. Bał się, że kiedy nie będzie spała obok niego każdej nocy, jak to było od dwóch miesięcy, kiedy przemykał się do jej pokoju w tajemnicy przed rodzicami Hermiony, jego koszmary z Czarnym Panem i śmierciożercami powrócą. Pod tym względem dużo lepiej było w jej bezpiecznym domu, gdzie mógł zapomnieć o Czarnym Panu. Wiedział, że kiedy znów spotka się ze Ślizgonami wciąż będzie tylko słyszał o tym jaki jest potężny i z jaką łatwością da sobie radę ze wszystkimi swoimi wrogami.

Na stacji Kings Cross panował wielki gwar. Uczniowie Hogwartu tłumnie przybywali na dworzec wioząc przed sobą wózki bagażowe z olbrzymimi kuframi i klatkami w których znajdowały się sowy, koty i inne zwierzęta.

Hermiona stała w towarzystwie swoich rodziców, wykorzystując ostatnie minuty, które jej z nimi pozostały. Miała na sobie dżinsy i wielką, zdecydowanie na nią za dużą bluzę. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się w ten sposób ukryć swój już znacznych rozmiarów brzuch, jednak nie trzeba było mistrza spostrzegawczości, aby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że jest w ciąży. Nikt jednak na razie się jej nie przyglądał, ponieważ wszyscy byli zajęci żegnaniem rodziców i witaniem się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Hermiona czekała na Rodzinę Weasleyów, ponieważ wiedziała, że w towarzystwie Rona i Ginny będzie się czuła znacznie lepiej, kiedy wreszcie jej tajemnica zostanie odkryta. Harry tym razem nie jechał z nimi Expresem Hogwart, ponieważ Dumbledore uznał, że bezpieczniej będzie jeśli osobiście zabierze go na miejsce. Kiedy Hermiona stała rozmawiając ze swoimi rodzicami, czuła jak coś rusza się pod jej bluzą. Tym razem jednak nie były to kopnięcia Cassi, ale Draco znów zamieniony we fretkę i wiercący się w poszukiwaniu wygodnej pozycji.

- Hermiona! – Usłyszeli głos Ginny i kiedy odwrócili się, zobaczyli jak szybkim krokiem, wraz z Ronem i rodzicami zbliża się w ich kierunku. Do odjazdu pociągu pozostało tylko pięć minut, a Weasleyowie jak zwykle dotarli na dworzec w ostatniej chwili.

Kiedy rudzielcy stanęli przed Grangerami pan Weasley wyciągnął rękę w kierunku matki Hermiony, a potem jej ojca. W tym czasie pani Weasley ściskała Hermionę starając się przy tym nie zwracać zbytniej uwagi na jej brzuch. Musiała przyznać, że w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, który minął od ich spotkania, dziewczyna bardzo się zaokrągliła i teraz nie mogło być mowy o skutecznym zamaskowaniu tego strojem.

- Mamo, musimy już iść. – Powiedział Ron, kiedy już wszyscy się ze sobą przywitali. – Pociąg odjeżdża za dwie minuty.

- Tak, tak, moi drodzy. Idźcie już lepiej. – Zgodziła się z nim Molly. Hermiona uścisnęła jeszcze raz swoich rodziców i pchnęła wózek z kufrem.

Kiedy weszli do pociągu i znaleźli dla siebie wolny przedział, Hermiona poczuła, że smutek, który czuła od rana zaczął narastać. Wiedziała, że zbliża się moment pożegnania i że nie można go odwlekać, ponieważ Draco powinien się pojawić w przedziale Ślizgonów jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakby właśnie sam wsiadł do pociągu. Kiedy tylko pociąg ruszył, Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny, dając jej tym samym znać, że powinny wyjść z przedziału. Jej przyjaciółka od razu zrozumiała i nie zadając zbędnych pytań wstała ze swojego miejsca.

- Zaraz wracamy Ron. – Powiedziała tylko Hermiona, kiedy obie wychodziły z przedziału. Idąc korytarzem do łazienki, Hermiona cały czas musiała powstrzymywać chęć zawrócenia i odwleczenia pożegnania choć o kilka minut. Wkrótce dziewczęta dotarły jednak do toalety i Hermiona weszła do środka, zostawiając Ginny na czatach na zewnątrz. Aby plan się powiódł, nie mogli pozwolić, aby ktoś zobaczył Hermionę i Draco wychodzących z tej samej łazienki, jedno po drugim, dlatego Ginny miała zapukać do drzwi, gdyby na korytarzu przed wejściem pojawili się jacyś uczniowie. Kiedy Hermiona weszła do środka, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i spod swojej bluzy wyciągnęła małą fretkę. Postawiła ją na ziemi i machnęła różdżką. Zwierzątko zawirowało w miejscu i już po chwili na jego miejscu przed Hermioną stał Draco.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i Hermiona poczuła, że dużej już nie jest w stanie powstrzymywać gromadzących się w jej oczach łez. Gwałtownie objęła Draco, wtuliła się w jego pierś i zaczęła płakać. Draco objął ją mocno, bo sam czuł jak jego gardło zaciska się tak, że nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć choćby jednego słowa. Kiedy wreszcie odsunęli się od siebie, spojrzał na twarz Hermiony, podniósł do niej dłonie i delikatnie wytarł kciukami jej łzy. Patrzył na nią i nie był w stanie się ruszyć.

- Musimy już iść. – Powiedziała łamiącym się głosem Hermiona. – Zaraz mamy poprowadzić spotkanie prefektów, a Ty jeszcze musisz odnaleźć swój przedział. – Skinął głową, ale wciąż się nie ruszył. – Jako prefekci naczelni będziemy spędzać ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. Damy sobie z tym radę. – Próbowała przekonać bardziej samą siebie niż Draco.

- Będziemy teraz mieli swoje własne pokoje. – Powiedział wreszcie chłopak. – Może uda mi się czasami przemycić cię do mojego, albo ty mnie przemycisz do swojego. – Rozpatrywali te opcje już wcześniej, zanim opuścili dom Grangerów. Wiedzieli, że to by było bardzo niebezpieczne, ale mieli nadzieję, że może się udać.

- Właśnie. – Powiedziała Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Pójdę już lepiej. – Powiedziała, po czym podeszła do drzwi i nacisnęła klamkę. Obróciła się przez ramię i spojrzała na niego, po czym otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na zewnątrz. Draco został w środku jeszcze przez chwilę, zastanawiając się kiedy uda im się spotkać sam na sam. Potem również wyszedł na zewnątrz i ruszył w poszukiwaniu przedziału w którym siedzieli Ślizgoni z jego roku. Zaglądał do kolejnych przedziałów, aż w końcu, kiedy otworzył jeden z nich, zobaczył Pansy siedzącą z Millicentą, Crabbem i Goylem.

- Draco! – Przywitał go głos zaskoczonej Pansy. – Gdzie ty się podziewałeś przez całe wakacje? Czy wiesz jak wszyscy się o ciebie martwiliśmy?

- Cześć. Nie przesadzaj. – Powiedział tonem w którym miała zabrzmieć beztroska. – Napisałem do mamy, że nie wracam na wakacje. Potrzebowałem czasu dla siebie.

- Ale gdzie byłeś? – Dopytywała się dziewczyna.

- To tu, to tam. Nic szczególnego.

- Co ty taki tajemniczy? – Zainteresowała się Millicenta.

- Nie wykonał zadania dla Czarnego Pana i zwiał jak tchórz. – Podsumował go Crabbe.

- Vincent nie mów tak! – Obruszyła się Pansy. Draco nigdy by tak nie zrobił.

- Ty pewnie też byś tak zrobił w jego sytuacji. – Dodał Goyle.

- To dlaczego nawet jego matka powiedziała Czarnemu Panu, że nie chce go znać i że nie ma syna?

- A ty skąd to wiesz? – Zapytała Millicenta.

- Teraz kiedy on i jego ojciec przestali być ulubieńcami Czarnego Pana, Bellatriks Lestrange nie żyje, a Snape zaginął, mój ojciec jest dużo bliżej niego i wiem dzięki temu znacznie więcej.

- Pansy, musimy iść na spotkanie prefektów. – Powiedział Draco nie chcąc brać dłużej udziału w tej rozmowie.

- Masz rację. – Zgodziła się z nim. – Ciekawe kto jest w tym roku prefektem naczelnym i prefekt naczelną.

- Ja jestem. – Powiedział od niechcenia Draco.

- Naprawdę? Gratuluję Draco! – Powiedziała Pansy i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Draco nagle zesztywniał. Stał tylko, nie reagując w żaden sposób na jej uściski, aż w końcu oderwała się od niego.

- Idziemy? – Zapytał i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź wyszedł z przedziału.

Kiedy doszli na miejsce, Hermiona siedziała już z Ronem i kilkoma innymi prefektami. Wszyscy poza Ronem zerkali na nią ukradkiem, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzą: Hermiona Granger, panna Wiem-To-Wszystko, najrozsądniejsza ze złotej trójki była w ciąży. Nikt nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować, ani co powiedzieć, dlatego nie odzywali się wcale, zerkając tylko na jej brzuch i próbując się upewnić, że im się nie przewidziało. Kiedy Draco i Pansy weszli do przedziału, Draco popatrzył w oczy Hermiony, swoim spojrzeniem próbując dodać jej odwagi. Widział jakie zainteresowanie wzbudza i miał nadzieję, że sobie z tym poradzi. Pansy spojrzała najpierw wyzywająco w twarz Hermiony, a potem jej wzrok zszedł trochę niżej i zauważyła zaokrąglony brzuch dziewczyny. Nagle poczuła złośliwą satysfakcję.

- Granger, czyżbyś nie doczytała jakiejś książki, na przykład takiej o bezpiecznym seksie! – Przywitała Hermionę Pansy, nawet nie kryjąc swojego rozbawienia. – Draco widziałeś? Szlama jest w ciąży! – Draco poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie, kiedy usłyszał to obraźliwe określenie. Powstrzymał się jednak, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś nieprzyjemnego do Pansy.

- Parkinson, zamknij się i siadaj, bo musimy już zacząć spotkanie. – Odpowiedziała jej Hermiona.

- Oj nie bądź taka Granger. Powiedz nam, który kretyn ci to zrobił. – Napawała się chwilą triumfu Pansy. – Weasley czy to ty? Wszyscy wiedzą, że mnożycie się jak gnomy ogrodowe. – Zwróciła się do Rona, którego twarz poczerwieniała, a pięści zacisnęły się. – A może Potter?

- Nie twoja sprawa. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona. – A teraz siadaj.

- A ty mi nie rozkazuj z łaski swojej. – Obruszyła się Pansy.

- Tak się składa, że jestem prefekt naczelną i to ja prowadzę to spotkanie. – Wyjaśniła Gryfonka.

- Chyba długo nią nie pobędziesz, kiedy Dumbledore dowie się, że ktoś ci napompował brzuch. – Zaśmiała się Pansy.

- Her…Granger ma rację, lepiej załatwmy to spotkanie jak najszybciej, bo nie chcę tu siedzieć przez całą drogę do Hogwartu. To co z nią zrobi Dumbledore nie jest tematem tego spotkania. – Mówiąc to Draco usiadł naprzeciw Hermiony. – Nie patrz tak na mnie Granger, to ja jestem w tym roku prefektem naczelnym. – Dookoła dały się słyszeć niezadowolone westchnięcia wydobywające się z ust prefektów z innych domów. Pansy usiadła obok Draco, niezadowolona, że uznał iż ciąża Granger nie jest dobrym powodem do przytyków.

Draco robił wszystko, żeby jak najbardziej przeciągnąć to spotkanie. Nie chciał wracać do przedziału Ślizgonów, bo niby o czym miałby z nimi rozmawiać. Kiedy Pansy nachylała się do niego i szeptała mu coś do ucha, patrzył w oczy Hermiony i przy pomocy swojego spojrzenia próbował jej powiedzieć, że to nic takiego, że to nic nie znaczy i że pozbyłby się najchętniej obwieszającej się na nim Ślizgonki. Hermiona nie czuła się zbyt dobrze widząc Draco tak blisko Pansy, ale rozumiała, że chłopak nie może nic z tym zrobić i kiedy patrzył na nią, aby ją uspokoić, delikatnie kiwała głową dając tym samym znak, że wie i nie ma do niego pretensji.

Już od dawna Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej stan stanie się tematem do plotek dla uczniów w Hogwarcie. Nie przypuszczała jednak, że szepty za jej plecami i ciekawskie spojrzenia będą aż tak przykre. Plotki rozprzestrzeniały się szybko i kiedy wysiadła z pociągu na stacji w Hogsmeade co chwilę słyszała jak uczniowie szeptają coś do siebie patrząc przy tym na nią. Najgorsi byli Ślizgoni, którzy jawnie pokazywali ją sobie palcami i śmiali się przy tym głośno. Hermiona cieszyła się, że są z nią Ron i Ginny, bo gdyby była w tej sytuacji całkiem sama, kompletnie nie wiedziałaby co z tym zrobić i jak się zachować. Ginny robiła wszystko co mogła, aby odciągnąć uwagę Hermiony od plotkujących uczniów, zagadywała ją na różne tematy i żartowała. Kiedy dotarli wreszcie do zamku, tuż przy wejściu przywitał ich uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Harry.

- Aż tak się cieszysz, że nas widzisz? – Zażartował Ron.

- Nie pochlebiaj sobie. – Odpowiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając Harry. – Mam fantastyczne wiadomości. Opowiem wam wszystko po uczcie.

- Naprawdę? Co takiego? – Zainteresowała się Hermiona. – Czy to ma coś wspólnego z nim?

- Tak i z R.A.B. – Podnieceni Hermiona i Ron wciągnęli powietrze, nie mogąc się już doczekać co takiego ma im do powiedzenia Harry. Chcąc jak najszybciej usłyszeć najnowsze wieści, nie przeciągali już dłużej powitania, tylko ruszyli do zamku.

Kiedy dotarli wreszcie do Wielkiej Sali na ucztę powitalną, stało się jasne, że w całym Hogwarcie nie ma już chyba ucznia, który nie słyszałby najnowszych rewelacji na temat Hermiony. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią i szeptali. Nawet ceremonia przydziału najmłodszych uczniów i przemowa Dumbledorea przeszły niemal niezauważone. Wszystkich znacznie bardziej interesowała ciąża panny Wiem-To-Wszystko niż nowi uczniowie i to co miał im wszystkim do powiedzenia dyrektor. Hermiona chciała, żeby uczta zakończyła się jak najszybciej. Miała nadzieję, że następnego dnia nie będzie już wzbudzać takiej sensacji i że uczniowie przejdą nad tym do porządku dziennego. Kilka razy w trakcie uczty spojrzenia Draco i Hermiony skrzyżowały się i za każdym razem Draco starał się jej przekazać swoim spojrzeniem, że wszystko będzie dobrze i że jest z nią. Hermiona była mu za to wdzięczna, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że bardziej niż jego pocieszającego spojrzenia potrzebowała teraz, aby ją przytulił. Pod koniec uczty, kiedy Hermiona już zamierzała pójść do wieży Gryffindoru, do stołu Gryfonów podeszła profesor McGonagall.

- Panno Granger, kiedy skończy pani jeść proszę udać się do gabinetu dyrektora. – Poinformowała ją służbowym tonem nauczycielka. Na jej twarzy nie widać było żadnych emocji. Uczniowie od razu zaczęli między sobą szeptać, a najczęściej słychać było przypuszczenia, że Hermiona zostanie wyrzucona ze szkoły. Pomimo iż dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę, że to nieprawda, ponieważ dyrektor wiedział już o wszystkim znacznie wcześniej, dopadło ją zdenerwowanie. Nie wiedziała co chce jej powiedzieć dyrektor i miała nadzieję, że to nie będzie coś, co jeszcze bardziej pogorszy jej sytuację.

- Dzień dobry panno Granger. – Przywitał Hermionę Dumbledore, kiedy zdenerwowana stanęła w drzwiach jego gabinetu. Uśmiechał się, ale czegoś brakowało w jego uśmiechu, w jego oczach nie było tych wesołych iskierek, które nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach dodawały człowiekowi otuchy. – Proszę usiąść. – Powiedział i wskazał puste krzesło przed swoim biurkiem. Obok stało drugie na którym siedział Draco. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do blondyna, a on odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. – Nie zajmę wam dużo czasu. Chciałem tylko coś wyjaśnić.

- Tak panie profesorze. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- Po pierwsze gratuluję wam waszych nowych funkcji. Mam nadzieję, że będzie je dobrze sprawować i że nie będę musiał żałować swojej decyzji.

- Oczywiście. – Odpowiedzieli jednym głosem uczniowie.

- No więc jak zapewne wiecie, jako prefekci naczelni będziecie mieli w swoich domach wasze prywatne pokoje. Wejście do każdego z pokojów strzeżone jest hasłem, które sami wybraliście, aby żaden z uczniów z waszych domów nie wszedł tam bez waszego zaproszenia. Bardzo ważne jest, abyście nie wpuszczali do nich nikogo, kto nic nie wie o waszej sytuacji. Wszystko się wyjaśni, kiedy zobaczycie niespodziankę, którą przygotowaliśmy dla was z profesorem Flitwickiem. W każdym z waszych pokoi są drzwi. Proponuję, abyście od razu sprawdzili co się za nimi kryje. Wtedy zrozumiecie, dlaczego tak ważne jest, aby nie wpuszczać nikogo niepowołanego do waszych pokoi. To wszystko, co miałem wam do powiedzenia. A teraz idźcie już do siebie, bo na pewno jesteście zmęczeni po podróży.

Draco szedł do lochów zastanawiając się przez cały czas jaką niespodziankę przygotował dla nich Dumbledore. Kiedy dotarł do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, wciąż pogrążony w swoich myślach, natychmiast podbiegła do niego Pansy.

- Draco, czego chciał od ciebie Dumbledore? – Zapytała

- Nic takiego, sprawy organizacyjne. – Próbował ją zbyć.

- Co będziesz teraz robił? Zaprosisz mnie do swojego dormitorium? Teraz kiedy będziesz miał cały pokój tylko dla siebie będę mogła częściej u ciebie bywać i będziemy mogli bardzo przyjemnie spędzać wspólnie czas. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie.

- Wybacz Pansy, ale jestem zmęczony i chcę pobyć sam. – Dziewczyna wyraźnie posmutniała słysząc te słowa.

- Ale choć pozwól mi zobaczyć jak wygląda twój pokój. – Prosiła.

- Nie dziś. – Powiedział stając przed wielkim obrazem na końcu korytarza obok którego wywieszona była tabliczka z napisem „Prefekt naczelny". Obraz przedstawiał smoka, Walijskiego Zielonego, całego pokrytego zieloną łuską i trzymającego pomiędzy łapami ziemisto brązowe jajo w zielone cętki. – Lepiej wracaj do swojego dormitorium. – Powiedział do niej nie chcąc przy niej wymawiać swojego hasła i popatrzył na nią wymownie. Nie mając innego wyjścia, spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem i oddaliła się w kierunku swojego własnego dormitorium. – Kuchenka mikrofalowa. – Powiedział, kiedy już całkiem zniknęła mu z oczu. Wybrał takie hasło słusznie przypuszczając, że większość Ślizgonów nie będzie nawet miała pojęcia, że coś takiego istnieje i dzięki temu na pewno sami nie wpadną jakie jest hasło do jego dormitorium. Smok na obrazie zaryczał, a rama odskoczyła ukazując znajdujące się za nią wnętrze. Draco wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się dookoła. Pokój był średniej wielkości i niewiele się różnił od poprzedniego dormitorium w którym mieszkał. Cały wystrój utrzymany był w zielono srebrnej kolorystyce i jedyną różnicą było to, że znajdowało tu się tylko jedno olbrzymie łóżko z baldachimem. Ponieważ wystrój pokoju nie był zaskakujący, Draco spojrzał w kierunku drzwi znajdujących się naprzeciw łóżka. Był bardzo ciekaw jaką niespodziankę przygotował mu tam Dumbledore. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je.

Kiedy Hermiona dotarła do wieży Gryffindoru przywitały ją zaciekawione spojrzenia uczniów, którzy siedzieli na fotelach wokół kominka. Jednak nikt poza Parvati i Lavender nie ruszył się z miejsca. Obie dziewczyny wstały z zajmowanej przez siebie kanapy i podbiegły do Hermiony.

- Ja już teraz wszystko rozumiem! – Zaczęła ze złością Lavender.

- Co? – Zapytała zaskoczona Hermiona.

- Powiedz prawdę. On mnie zdradzał, a to jego dziecko. – Hermiona popatrzyła na nią z miną wyrażającą absolutne niezrozumienie tego o czym mówiła jej koleżanka. – No Ron! On mnie zdradzał z tobą i zerwał ze mną bo zaszłaś w ciążę. – Gryfoni siedzący w pokoju wspólnym zaczęli się z uwagą przysłuchiwać rozmowie.

- To nie jest dziecko Rona. – Powiedziała z naciskiem Hermiona.

- Nie? - Zdziwiła się Lavender. – A czyje? Nie mów, że zrobiłaś coś takiego biednej Ginny!

- Nic jej nie zrobiłam, to nie jest dziecko Harryego. – Lavender wydawała się wyraźnie zbita z tropu tą odpowiedzią.

- No powiedz wreszcie, kto jest ojcem, bo umieramy z ciekawości. – Włączyła się do rozmowy Parvati.

- Wybaczcie, ale to nie wasza sprawa. – Odpowiedziała jej Hermiona.

- Ale dlaczego nie chcesz nam powiedzieć? – Dopytywała się ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. – Doszłyśmy do wniosku, że to nie może być żaden mugol, bo musiałaś zajść jeszcze przed wakacjami. Na pewno to też nie Ślizgon. Więc w takim razie może ktoś z Ravenclavu?

- Już mówiłam, że to nie wasza sprawa. – Odburknęła coraz bardziej zdenerwowana Hermiona i minęła dziewczyny kierując się ku schodom wiodącym do dormitoriów.

Weszła na górę i stanęła przed obrazem z namalowanym lwem i zawieszką informującą, że jest to pokój prefekt naczelnej. – Róg jednorożca. – Powiedziała, a lew zaryczał i wejście do pokoju otworzyło się. Hermiona weszła do środka. Nie zaprzątała sobie uwagi pokojem. Zauważyła jedynie, że był urządzony w kolorach Gryffindoru. Kiedy tylko zlokalizowała drzwi o których mówił Dumbledore, podeszła do nich i otworzyła je. W tym momencie jej oczy napotkały drugą parę oczu, znajdującą się dokładnie naprzeciwko. To był Draco, stał w drzwiach po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. W tym samym momencie rozejrzeli się dookoła. Był to niewielkie pomieszczenie w pastelowych barwach. Ściany przystrojone były ruchomymi malowidłami brykających jednorożców, które nie robiąc sobie nic z przybyszy biegały dookoła pokoju. Było tu również kilka białych szafek, komoda i bujany fotel, a na środku stało małe, białe łóżeczko dziecięce z baldachimem. Hermiona była tak zaskoczona, że nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć i czy najpierw rzucić się Draco na szyję, czy podejść do łóżeczka, aby je obejrzeć.

- Pokój Cassi. – Powiedział wreszcie Draco z wyraźną radością w głosie.

- Jest przepiękny. – Hermiona jeszcze raz rozejrzała się dookoła. – Powinno się tu zmieścić wszystko co dla niej kupiłeś. – Draco uśmiechnął się.

– Myślisz, że możesz wejść do mojego pokoju, a ja do twojego? – Zapytał po chwili, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Nie wiem. – Odpowiedziała podchodząc do niego. – Trzeba to sprawdzić. – Mówiąc to popchnęła Draco do jego pokoju i weszła za nim. – No tak, jestem w Slitherinie. – Powiedziała rozglądając się dookoła po srebrno-zielonym wnętrzu. Draco złapał ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Przeszkadza ci to? – Zapytał?

- Ani trochę. – Odpowiedziała i pocałowała go.

- Przykro mi, że musisz znosić te wszystkie plotki i wytykanie palcami. – Powiedział wreszcie poważniejąc.

- Dam sobie z tym radę. Zwłaszcza, że teraz możemy być po lekcjach razem.

- Mam nadzieję, że szybko odpuszczą i znajdą sobie jakiś inny powód do plotkowania.

- Na pewno. – Odpowiedziała chcąc już zakończyć ten temat. Potem pocałowała go znowu, ale tym razem mniej delikatnie. Kiedy ich wargi spotkały się, jej język wsunął się do jego ust i zaczął gładzić jego własny. Jej dłonie powędrowały do jego szaty i zaczęły ją rozpinać.

- Chcesz przetestować moje łóżko? – Zapytał śmiejąc się, kiedy na chwilę oderwał się od niej.

- Myślę, że to całkiem niezły pomysł. – Odpowiedziała i zdjęła z niego już całkiem rozpiętą szatę. Draco również zaczął zdejmować z niej ubranie, tak, że po chwili, kiedy wciąż się całując położyli się na łóżko, byli już w samej bieliźnie. Już od dawna Hermiona nie czuła się skrępowana w jego towarzystwie i często zdarzało się, że to właśnie ona zaczynała się pierwsza dobierać do Draco. On oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko temu i szybko sam angażował się w ten kontakt. Leżeli teraz na jego łóżku, oboje na boku, twarzami do siebie. Już jakiś czas temu zauważyli, że rosnący brzuch Hermiony coraz bardziej ich ogranicza, jednak szybko znaleźli pozycje w których obojgu było wygodnie. Draco całował teraz twarz Hermiony, równocześnie gładząc ręką jej nagą talię. Ona w tym czasie wodziła dłońmi po jego bladej klatce piersiowej. Ich nogi były ze sobą splecione. W pewnym momencie Draco sięgnął do jej pleców i rozpiął zapięcie jej stanika, a ona zdjęła go nie odrywając swoich ust od Draco i rzuciła gdzieś w kąt pokoju. Draco oderwał się od jej ust i przesunął się trochę niżej na łóżku. Dotykał teraz i całował jej piersi, tak, że sutki zaczynały się robić coraz twardsze. W tym czasie Hermiona wsunęła swoje palce w jego włosy i w wyrazie absolutnej rozkoszy odgięła głowę do tyłu. W pewnym momencie poczuła, że Draco zsuwa się coraz niżej całując przy tym jej okrągły brzuch. Przesuwając się w ten sposób w pewnym momencie dotknął kolanami podłogi i podniósł się na klęczkach na podłodze tuż przy łóżku na którym wciąż leżała Hermiona. Dziewczyna zsunęła się niżej i siadła na samym skraju łóżka z nogami spuszczonymi na dół i więżącymi między sobą klęczącego Draco. Sięgnęła do jego spodenek i zsunęła je uwalniając jego pobudzoną do życia męskość. Hermiona przygryzła wargę i spojrzała na niego pożądliwie. Draco sięgnął do jej majteczek i zaczął je zsuwać. Kiedy uniosła nogi do góry, aby łatwiej mu było zdjąć jej bieliznę, przysunął się bliżej do łóżka, tak, że nie mogła postawić stóp z powrotem na ziemi. Kiedy zdjął jej majtki, nie mając innego wyjścia oparła nogi o jego ramiona, każdą na jednym z nich. Czuła jak jego stojący sztywno członek muska jej kobiecość. Chciała już poczuć go w środku. Draco odchylił się odrobinę, chwycił swoją nabrzmiałą męskość i wprowadził ją do jej wnętrza. Potem zaczął się w niej wolno poruszać w tym samym czasie gładząc dłońmi i całując jedną z jej łydek spoczywających na jego ramieniu. Hermiona oparta na łokciach obserwowała go. Żałowała, że brzuch uniemożliwia jej patrzenia na to jak znika w jej wnętrzu. Zamiast tego skupiła się na jego twarzy, która w takich chwilach zawsze wydawała się jej wyjątkowo piękna. Przyjemność jaką oboje odczuwali wciąż narastała, czego wyraźnym dowodem były pomruki i jęki co jakiś czas wydobywające się z ich ust. – Mocniej. – Szepnęła w pewnym momencie. Opuściła z jego ramion nogi i przygięła je po obu stronach jego ciała. Zaczął poruszać się w niej szybciej wydobywając z jej gardła coraz głośniejsze jęki. Kiedy wchodził w nią coraz gwałtowniej i głębiej czuła, że zbliża się do granicy za którą jest już tylko absolutna przyjemność. Wreszcie oboje poczuli zalewającą ich falę spełnienia. Kiedy minęła, Draco wstał z kolan i położył się na łóżku, po czym pomógł jej podciągnąć się wyżej, tak że teraz całe ich ciała leżały na łóżku obok siebie. Draco położył się na boku obejmując ją jedną ręką i przykrywając dolną część jej ciała swoją nogą. Drugą rękę wsunął pod jej kark i nachylił się nad nią całując jej nos. Nagle Hermiona gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i zaczęła wstawać z łóżka.

- Co się stało? – Zapytał zaskoczony Draco.

- Na śmierć zapomniałam, że umówiłam się Harrym i Ronem. – Draco zrobił wyraźnie niezadowoloną minę.

- Nie możesz choć raz olać tych kretynów?

- Nie widziałam ich od ślubu Bila i Fleur, poza tym Harry ma nam coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

- Na jaki temat? – Zapytał zaciekawiony Draco. Przyszło mu do głowy, że może ma to jakiś związek z dziwnym zachowaniem Dumbledorea i Pottera, którego dwukrotnie był świadkiem.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Dumbledore nam zabronił. Wiemy o tym tylko ja, Ron, Harry i Dumbledore. Nie możemy nic powiedzieć nawet innym członkom Zakonu Feniksa. – Wyjaśniła, w międzyczasie zbierając porozrzucane po pokoju ubrania i zakładając je na siebie.

- Jestem twoim chłopakiem, mnie mogłabyś powiedzieć. – Stwierdził urażony.

- Draco proszę, zrozum. – Przestała się na moment ubierać i popatrzyła na blondyna. – Wiesz, że gdybym ci mogła powiedzieć, to powiedziałabym. Ty nie wiesz o tym, a Harry i Ron nie wiedzą do tej pory o tym co robiłeś w zeszłym roku w Pokoju Życzeń. Nigdy się tego nie dowiedzą, bo obiecałam, że im nie powiem. Jesteś moim chłopakiem, ale oni są moimi przyjaciółmi, nie zamierzam zdradzić żadnego z was. – Wciąż obrażony Draco wzruszył ramionami. Nie podobało mu się, że Hermiona pomimo iż wyraźnie coś do niego czuje, nadal nie mówi mu wszystkiego i nadal ma przed nim tajemnice. – Nie obrażaj się już. – Usiadła na łóżku i pocałowała blondyna. – Chcesz, żebym wróciła potem, na noc? – Zapytała.

- Tak. – Powiedział, ale obrócił się do niej tyłem i położył na łóżku, dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że wciąż jest na nią obrażony. Hermiona ubrała resztę swoich rzeczy i wyszła z pokoju.

- Gdzie się podziewałaś? – Zapytał Ron, kiedy Hermiona weszła do sypialni chłopców. Byli tylko w trójkę, bo Neville, Dean i Seamus siedzieli wciąż z innymi Gryfonami w pokoju wspólnym.

- Kompletnie wyleciało mi z głowy. – Przyznała zawstydzona.

- Jak mogłaś zapomnieć, że Harry ma nowe informacje o R.A.B.? – Zdziwił się rudzielec.

- Oj, to wszystko przez tą rozmowę z Dumbledorem i te wszystkie plotki na mój temat.

- Czego od ciebie chciał? – Zainteresował się Ron.

- Oj nie ważne. Harry, opowiadaj. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- No więc po powrocie z wesela spędzałem cały swój czas z Dumbledorem na Grimmauld Place. Strasznie się tam nudziłem, więc z nudów zacząłem chodzić po całym domu, szukając informacji na temat Syriusza i moich rodziców.

- Harry do konkretów. – Zniecierpliwił się Ron.

- Właśnie do tego zmierzam. No więc w końcu trafiłem na pokój brata Syriusza. Na drzwiach było napisane Regulus Arkturus Black.

- R.A.B.! – Krzyknęła Hermiona nie kryjąc podniecenia. Harry znów się uśmiechną. – To pasuje, przecież on najpierw był zwolennikiem Voldemorta, a potem się nim rozczarował. To on podmienił medaliony? Znalazłeś go w jego pokoju?

- Nie. – Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Hermiony.

- Przeszukałem cały pokój, ale nie znalazłem kompletnie nic. Ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie. Pamiętacie jak sprzątaliśmy dom?

- Jak mógłbym o tym zapomnieć? – Z pochmurną miną powiedział Ron. To było straszne.

- A pamiętacie medalion, który wtedy znaleźliśmy. Wszyscy próbowaliśmy go otworzyć, ale nam się nie udało. Wyrzuciliśmy go. – Hermiona przykryła ręką usta. – No więc pomyślałem, że przecież Stworek kradł wtedy różne przedmioty. Poszedłem do niego i zapytałem o ten medalion.

- Mam nadzieję, że byłeś dla niego miły? – Zapytała Hermiona, która nigdy nie zapominała o swojej walce na rzecz skrzatów domowych.

- Tak, byłem dla niego miły. Kiedy zapytałem go o ten medalion wpadł w szał, płakał i cały czas próbował się ukarać. Wreszcie udało mi się z niego wyciągnąć bardzo ciekawą Historię. Okazało się, że Regulus był bardzo dobry dla tego skrzata, ale któregoś dnia, zapewne nie wiedząc co to oznacza, kazał Stworkowi pójść z Voldemortem i wypełnić jakiś jego rozkaz. Okazało się, że Voldemort zabrał go do jaskini, gdzie kazał mu wypić eliksir z misy, która tam była. Kiedy misa była już pusta, wrzucił do niej medalion, a potem zostawił umierającego z pragnienia Stworka, a sam wrócił. Inferiusy ściągnęły Stworka pod wodę…

- O Boże! – Wrzasnęła przerażona Hermiona.

- Ale wtedy Regulus wezwał Stworka i ten się teleportował do domu. – Kontynuował Harry nie zwracając uwagi na wybuch Hermiony.

- Jak on mógł się teleportować z jeziora pełnego inferiusów? – Zapytał zdziwiony, ale i poruszony rewelacjami Ron. – Przecież tam się nie można teleportować.

- Magia skrzatów jest inna od magii czarodziejów. Jeśli Regulus kazał Stworkowi wrócić, to on musiał wrócić. – Wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- No więc Stworek wrócił do Regulusa. Kilka dni później wybrali się razem do jaskini.

- Regulus kazał Stworkowi znowu pić ten eliksir? – Zapytała z oburzeniem Hermiona.

- Nie. – Powiedział Harry, wyraźnie zirytowany tym, że wciąż mu przeszkadzają. – To Regulus wypił eliksir, wcześniej każąc Stworkowi podmienić medaliony, a potem zabrać prawdziwy i go zniszczyć. Sam nie wrócił już do domu. – Ron i Hermiona wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy. – Regulus zabronił Stworkowi mówić komukolwiek o tym co się stało i ślad po nim zaginął. Stworek próbował zniszczyć medalion, ale nie był w stanie nawet go otworzyć, dlatego wciąż się za to karał i wciąż na nowo próbował. Potem jednak pojawił się Mundungus i ukradł medalion. – Na twarzach Hermiony i Rona wymalowało się przerażenie. – Kazałem Stworkowi odnaleźć Mundungusa, co zrobił bardzo chętnie, kiedy powiedziałem, że chcę dokończyć to, co jemu i Regulusowi się nie udało. Myślę, że to nie jest taki zły skrzat, dlatego dałem mu nawet na własność fałszywy medalion. Tak się tym wzruszył, że całkowicie się zmienił, nawet nie wiedziałem, że potrafi tak fantastycznie gotować. – Uśmiechnął się Harry.

- No dobrze, ale co z Mundungusem? – Niecierpliwił się Ron.

- No więc Stworek odnalazł Mundungusa i okazało się, że na szczęście jeszcze nie sprzedał tego medalionu. Kiedy z nim rozmawiałem był ze mną Dumbledore i zmusił Mundungusa do oddania go.

- Masz go, masz go Harry? – Zapytał podekscytowany Ron.

- Został już zniszczony. Wróciliśmy z Dumbledorem do szkoły. Okazało się, że aby otworzyć medalion trzeba znać mowę węży. Otworzyłem go, a potem przebiłem mieczem Gryffindora.

- Harry, to cudownie! – Zawołała Hermiona i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Ron szybko dołączył do niej i już chwilę później ściskali się wszyscy troje.

- No to zostały już tylko trzy. – Powiedział wreszcie uradowany Ron. – Masz już jakieś nowe tropy?

- Nie, ale jest jeszcze coś, co mnie interesuje. Znowu zaczęły pojawiać się te wizje…

- Harry, przecież wiesz, że nie powinieneś. – Zaczęła swoje wyrzuty Hermiona. – Musisz zamknąć przed nim swój umysł.

- Wiem, ale ja nie mam na to wpływu. Zresztą, dowiedziałem się czegoś dzięki temu.

- Harry wiesz, że on może wysyłać ci fałszywe wizje. – Znów odezwała się Hermiona.

- Wiem! – Odpowiedział ostro Harry. Doskonale pamiętał o pułapce w jaką wciągnął go Voldemort w piątej klasie i o tym, że to przez to zginął Syriusz. – Ale może dzięki temu dowiem się czegoś o pozostałych Horkruksach. Na razie nie widziałem nic na temat Horkruksów. Wiem tylko, że Voldemort szuka dla siebie jakiejś różdżki. Najpierw porwał Olivandera, a teraz szuka jakiegoś Gregorowicza. Widziałem jak mordował kobietę; wszedł do jej domu szukając Gregorowicza.

- Gregorowicza? – Zdziwiła się Hermiona

- To jego różdżkę ma Krum. Zastanawiam się czy Voldemort uważa, że Gregorowicz jest lepszym specjalistą od różdżek niż Olivander? – Powiedział Harry. – No bo po co mu Gregorowicz, skoro ma już Olivandera. Czy Olivander nie jest w stanie wytworzyć dla niego różdżki z którą nie stanie się to samo co w czwartej klasie?

- To naprawdę dziwne, naprawdę. – Zgodziła się z nim Hermiona.


	16. Szokująca prawda

Rozdział 16

Szokująca prawda

Draco siedział przy stole Slitherinu w Wielkiej Sali i koncentrując się na swoim śniadaniu starał się nie słuchać rozmów dookoła. Wszystkie one dotyczyły Hermiony i tego kto jest ojcem jej dziecka. Uczniowie nie tylko nie zapomnieli o sensacji poprzedniego dnia, ale minął im szok związany z odkryciem, że najlepsza uczennica w szkole jest w ciąży i zaczęli spekulować na dobre. Rozmowy na ten temat toczyły się w każdym z domów, nawet w Slitherinie, co stało się wyjątkowo trudne do zniesienia dla Draco.

- Zdecydowanie najbardziej prawdopodobni są Weasley i Potter. To głupki i jestem pewna, że nawet nie wiedzą, że istnieje coś takiego jak antykoncepcja. – Przekonywała wszystkich Pansy.

- Myślę, że możesz mieć rację, ale są również inne możliwości. – Twierdziła Millicenta.

- Niby jakie? Draco co ty o tym myślisz? – Zwróciła się do Blondyna Pansy

- Żaden z nich nie jest ojcem. – Stwierdził kategorycznie Draco.

- A niby kto w takim razie? – Nie dawała za wygraną Pansy. Draco wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do bekonu na swoim talerzu. – Sami widzicie.

- Słyszałam, że Fawcett z Ravenclavu przyjmuje zakłady i dużo osób obstawia, że to może być jakiś nauczyciel. – Wyjaśniła Millicenta.

- Co? – Zdziwiła się Pansy

- No sama pomyśl; Potter raczej nie jest ojcem, bo spotyka się z siostrą Weasleya. Ona wie, kto zmajstrował dziecko Granger, ale mimo to dalej się z nią przyjaźni i dalej jest z Potterem. Ten zdrajca krwi Weasley jest od dawna zakochany w Granger i gdyby to było jego dziecko sam by się do tego przyznał. W zeszłym roku przez jakiś czas Weasley i Potter nie odzywali się do Granger, ale potem im przeszło. Pewnie się obrazili, że dała sobie zmajstrować dziecko nauczycielowi, ale potem jej wybaczyli licząc na korzyści również dla siebie. Ona zawsze była lizuską i pewnie byłaby gotowa zrobić wszystko dla lepszych ocen, a oni postanowili na tym skorzystać. – W tym momencie coś w Draco zakotłowało się ze złości. Powstrzymał się jednak i nic nie powiedział. – Teraz Granger milczy, bo nie chce ryzykować ocen, które sobie załatwiła. Poza tym nauczyciele zachowują się jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakby brzuch Granger nie istniał. No i zrobili ją prefekt naczelną. Ja myślę, że oni wszyscy znają prawdę i próbują ją ukrywać, zamiast od razu wyrzucić szlamę ze szkoły.

- Hmm. – Zamyśliła się Pansy. – To ma sens, tylko pytanie, który z nauczycieli jest za to odpowiedzialny? Może sam Dumbledore? – Prawie wszyscy przy stole zaśmiali się szyderczo. Draco spuścił głowę starając się ukryć, że to co mówią wcale go nie bawi.

- Albo Slughorn. – Podjęła wyzwanie Bulstrode.

- Jesteście obrzydliwe. – Roześmiał się Nott.

- Seks ze szlamą jest już i tak obrzydliwy. – Odpowiedziała mu Pansy. W tym momencie Draco nie był już w stanie dłużej słuchać tej rozmowy nie reagując na to co słyszy. Nie dokończywszy swojego śniadania wstał od stołu i odszedł nawet nie żegnając się ze swoimi kolegami. Popatrzyli zdziwieni za jego oddalającą się sylwetką.

- Pewnie stracił apetyt na myśl o seksie ze szlamą. – Roześmiała się Pansy. Żaden ze Ślizgonów nie zauważył, że Zabini, który tylko przysłuchiwał się rozmowie nagle podparł czoło dłonią i otworzył usta, tak jakby coś właśnie sobie uświadomił.

- Pewnie tak. No dobra, ale kto to może być? Mamy jeszcze Hagrida i Flitwicka. – Wymieniła Millicenta. – Ej, a co z woźnym, może to Filch?

- Zaraz się porzygam. – Podsumowała tą wyliczankę Pansy. – Kogo obstawiają w Ravenclavie? – Zapytała po chwili

- Uśmiejecie się.

- Dlaczego? – Zapytała Pansy.

- Uważają, że to Snape.

- Snape ze szlamą? W życiu! – Zaprotestował Crabbe.

- Odrzucili wszystkich pozostałych kandydatów wśród nauczycieli; prawie nikt na nich nie stawia, bo twierdzą, że Granger nie mogłaby tego zrobić z żadnym z nich. Gdyby był w szkole nauczyciel w typie Lockharta, na pewno podejrzewaliby właśnie jego, ale skoro nie ma nikogo takiego, twierdzą, że to może być tylko Snape. Uważają, że to się wiąże z jego zniknięciem, że kiedy Granger zaszła trzeba było po cichu usunąć Snapea, żeby nie było żadnej afery. To, że nikt nie zostaje dłużej niż rok na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią tylko im pomogło, bo wszyscy zrzucą zniknięcie Snape właśnie na to.

- To niby ma jakiś sens, ale wciąż nie chce mi się wierzyć, że to miałby być on. Pracował dla Czarnego Pana, nigdy nie bzyknąłby szlamy. Macie jeszcze jakieś inne teorie? – Zapytała Pansy.

- Słyszałem o tym, że to Krum, ale to kompletnie bez sensu. On wrócił do Bułgarii i dał już sobie spokój z Granger. – Powiedział Nott.

- A może to Longbottom? – Po raz pierwszy odezwał się Goyle.

- Wiesz Gregory, że to niegłupi pomysł. – Pochwaliła go Pansy. – W każdym razie niezależnie od tego kto jest ojcem tego czegoś, to bezczelność pokazywać się tak w szkole. Nie dość, że ta szlama panoszy się tu jakby zamek do niej należał, to jeszcze daje sobie przyprawić brzuch i wraca w takim stanie do szkoły.

W tym samym czasie, siedząca przy stole nauczycieli profesor McGonagall, spoglądała z troską na szepczących uczniów. Widząc jak obserwują stół Gryffindoru i siedzącą przy nim Hermionę, zastanawiała się jak mogłaby pomóc dziewczynie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że dla jej najlepszej uczennicy mierzenie się co chwilę z plotkującymi na jej temat uczniami musiało być wyjątkowo trudne. Nie wiedziała jednak jak mogłaby jej pomóc w tym trudnym okresie.

- Czy nie uważasz, że nie powinniśmy pozwolić, aby panna Granger była narażona na to wszystko w pojedynkę? – Zwróciła się do siedzącego obok niej Dumbledorea.

- Minerwo, czy naprawdę myślisz, że gdyby plotkowano również o Draco byłoby to dla niej łatwiejsze? – Odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie stary czarodziej.

- Nie wiem, ale może gdyby wszyscy uczniowie nie zastanawiali się nad tym kim jest ojciec jej dziecka, szybciej zapomnieliby o całej sprawie.

- Moja droga, w tym chłopcu toczy się wewnętrzna walka. Pomimo iż już podjął kilka dobrych decyzji, jeszcze kilka zostało mu do podjęcia. On musi dokonać jeszcze najważniejszego wyboru w swoim życiu. Jeśli ujawniając prawdę zmusimy go do podjęcia wyboru, który byłby po naszej myśli, nigdy nie będzie przekonany co do słuszności drogi, którą obrał. On powinien sam zrozumieć. Kiedyś też stanąłem przed podobnym dylematem jak on; wybrałem źle za co do tej pory płacę, ale gdyby wtedy ktoś postawiłby mnie przed sytuacją bez wyjścia i zmusił do dokonania tego właściwego wyboru, nigdy nie byłbym całkowicie przekonany co do tego, że droga, którą obrałem jest słuszna. Zrobiliśmy wszystko co było w naszej mocy, aby ułatwić mu podjęcie właściwej decyzji, ale nie możemy decydować za niego. Wierzę w niego i to, że nie popełni mojego błędu.

- A jaki to błąd popełniłeś, za który płacisz do tej pory? – Zapytała zaskoczona McGonagall, równocześnie zdając sobie sprawę jak niechętnie Dumbledore opowiada o swoim życiu i nie wierząc, że uzyska od niego odpowiedź.

- Minerwo, to było dawno temu i nie warto teraz o tym rozmawiać.

Hermiona wracała właśnie z biblioteki i niosła całe naręcze książek. Pomimo, że rok szkolny zaczął się dopiero dwa tygodnie wcześniej, nauczyciele ich nie oszczędzali i zadawali im naprawdę bardzo dużo, tłumacząc to owutemami, które mieli zdawać w tym roku. Co prawda Hermiona, mając na względzie to, że kiedy urodzi się Cassi nie będzie miała zbyt wiele wolnego czasu na naukę, przerobiła w trakcie wakacji cały materiał z tego roku, ale wciąż pozostawały prace pisemne.

- Hermiona! – Usłyszała za sobą czyjś głos i obróciła się. W jej kierunku biegł Neville. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, czekając aż jej kolega z domu zrówna się z nią.

- Cześć Neville. – Przywitała się, kiedy stanął wreszcie obok niej.

- Cześć. Może ci pomóc? – Zapytał wyciągając ręce w kierunku niesionego przez nią stosu materiałów.

- To miło z twojej strony. – Ucieszyła się podając mu niesione książki. Zauważyła, że noszenie stosów książek i każdy inny wysiłek fizyczny sprawiają jej coraz większe trudności wraz z rośnięciem brzucha. Neville wziął od niej książki i ruszyli razem w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru.

- Mam do ciebie prośbę. – Zaczął wreszcie chłopak. – Zupełnie nie rozumiem ostatniej lekcji z zaklęć, a musimy napisać tą pracę. Czy mogłabyś mi pomóc i wytłumaczyć?

- Oczywiście Neville. – Powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego, a on odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. W tym samym momencie zza rogu wyszła grupa Ślizgonów. Byli w niej Pansy, Millicenta, Crabbe, Goyle i Draco. Pansy uśmiechnęła się złośliwie zauważając Gryfonkę.

- Granger, czyżbyś to Longbottomowi dawała nie tylko korepetycje? – Zapytała. Wszyscy Ślizgoni z wyjątkiem Draco roześmiali się, a twarz Nevillea pokryła się natychmiast purpurowym rumieńcem. Nikt nie zauważył, że w tym samym momencie dłonie Draco zacisnęły się ze złości w pięść. Komentarze, które wciąż się powtarzały, zwłaszcza z ust Ślizgonów, coraz bardziej działały mu na nerwy. Drażniło go, że Hermiona musi to wszystko przeżywać i że ktoś może uważać, że ojcem jego dziecka jest ktoś inny niż on sam.

Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała na słowa Pansy, tylko chwyciła Nevillea za ramię i pociągnęła dalej w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

- Mówiłem wam, że to on. – Usłyszeli jeszcze za sobą głos Goylea.

- Nie bądź głupi Goyle. – Odpowiedział mu Draco. – On nawet nie wiedziałby jak się za to zabrać.

- Dlaczego nie zakończysz tego i nie powiesz wszystkim kto jest ojcem twojego dziecka. – Zapytał lekko zirytowany Neville, kiedy oddalili się od Ślizgonów na bezpieczną odległość. Drażniło go, że wielu uczniów pyta go o to, czy on jest odpowiedzialny za stan Hermiony.

- No nie, ty też? – Zapytała wyraźnie niezadowolona z tego pytania Hermiona.

- To nie o to chodzi, że jestem ciekawy, tylko te ich komentarze zaczynają być naprawdę denerwujące.

- Póki co, to ja jestem na nie najbardziej narażona, ale nie zamierzam nikomu mówić kto to. – Odpowiedziała podnosząc nieznacznie głos.

Otoczona wianuszkiem koleżanek Pansy siedziała na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym. W ostatnich tygodniach, za sprawą jej złośliwości wobec Hermiony, stała się jeszcze bardziej popularna w swoim domu. Kiedyś pozycja ta należała do Draco, ale odkąd po powrocie do szkoły spuścił z tonu i przestał zachowywać się tak jak kiedyś, jego miejsce zajęła Pansy.

- Słuchajcie, a może Granger spotykała się naraz z kilkoma frajerowatymi Gryfonami i teraz sama nie wie, kto jest ojcem jej dziecka? – Zastanawiała się Astoria.

- Ty wiesz, że to jest całkiem niezła myśl. – Odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia Pansy. – Może powinnyśmy przedstawić innym uczniom tą koncepcję. – Zaśmiała się, a jej koleżanki zawtórowały jej natychmiast. – Ale zmieniając temat, ostatnio zastanawia mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz.

- Co takiego? – Zapytała zaciekawiona Daphne.

- Czy Draco zaprosił którąś z was do swojego pokoju? – Wszystkie obecne w salonie dziewczęta pokręciły głowami. – No właśnie. Czy nie sądzicie, że już powinien dawno zdecydować się i wybrać którąś z nas?

- Draco jest przystojny, ale ja wolę Blaise. – Powiedziała z rozmarzonym wzrokiem Millicenta. – Jest zdecydowanie bardziej w moim typie. Te jego piękne ciemne oczy i w ogóle…

- Oj przestań Mil, ciebie i tak by nie wybrał. – Stwierdziła Pansy, a Millicenta popatrzyła na nią urażona. – Rozmawiamy teraz o Draco. No więc byłam kilka razy pod jego pokojem, ale mnie nie wpuścił. Próbowałam nawet zgadnąć jego hasło i wejść sama, ale nic nie zadziałało.

- Może on nie chce żadnej z nas? – Nieśmiało zapytała Daphne.

- Nie bądź głupia. – Obruszyła się Pansy. – A niby kogo innego mógłby chcieć?

- Nie wiem, ale w tym roku w ogóle jest jakiś dziwny. Ani razu nie powiedział mi jak ładnie wyglądam i z tego co wiem, to żadnej z dziewczyn nie powiedział w tym roku żadnego komplementu. To zupełnie do niego niepodobne. – Zauważyła Daphne.

- Masz absolutną rację, no i jeszcze to jego zniknięcie w trakcie wakacji. Może Czarny Pan dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę i wyznaczył jakieś nowe zadanie w które nawet nie mógł wtajemniczyć swojej matki i teraz poświęca mu cały swój wolny czas i uwagę, aby znów nie zawieść Czarnego Pana? – Zastanawiała się dalej Pansy.

- Misja, czy nie misja, ja mu tak łatwo nie odpuszczę. – Stwierdziła Astoria.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że wybierze akurat ciebie? – Zaśmiała się Pansy.

- Jeszcze się przekonasz. – Odpowiedziała wyraźnie dotknięta jej tonem młodsza z sióstr Greengrass.

Ponieważ plotki na temat Hermiony nie ustawały i Gryfonka wciąż obserwowała jak uczniowie ze wszystkich domów szeptają za jej plecami, starała się unikać kontaktów z tymi, którzy nie byli wtajemniczeni w całą sprawę. Kiedy tylko było to możliwe przesiadywała więc w swoim pokoju ucząc się, lub w dormitorium Harryego i Rona, z którymi wciąż próbowali rozwiązać zagadkę horkruksów. Bardzo dręczyło ich to, że od dawna nie pojawiały się żadne nowe pomysły. Jako miejsce ukrycia horkruksów do głowy wciąż przychodził im tylko Hogwart. Harry stawiał również na Dolinę Godricka, choć sam nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie w dolinie miałby być ukryty horkruks.

- Dumbledore powiedział, że być może w czasie świąt pójdziemy do Doliny, żeby odwiedzić dom moich rodziców, choć sam nie wierzy, że tam coś znajdziemy. – Powiedział Harry.

- Też tak uważam. – Powiedziała Hermiona. – Przecież wiemy, że Voldemort przed Albanią stworzył pięć horkruksów, a szóstym jest Nagini. Dolina Godricka stała się dla niego ważnym miejscem dopiero po tym, jak go w niej pokonałeś, wcześniej nie miał powodu, aby zostawić w niej swój horkruks. – Nagle spojrzała na Harryego, który wyraźnie pobladł i chwycił się za bliznę. – Harry, co się dzieje? Znowu wizja? – Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego upadł ciężko na łóżko i zaczął krzyczeć.

- Harry! – Krzyknął Ron i zaczął potrząsać przyjacielem. Po chwili krzyki Harryego ustały i chłopak leżał teraz na łóżku, wciąż blady z ręką przyłożoną do czoła.

- Harry, co się stało? – Zapytała Hermiona.

- Znalazł go. – Powiedział tylko słabym głosem.

- Kogo? – Zainteresował się Ron.

- Gregorowicza. – Odpowiedział i usiadł na łóżku. – Chciał coś od niego dostać, torturował go. Gregorowicz powiedział mu, że ktoś mu ją ukradł wiele lat temu. Voldemort mu nie uwierzył i wszedł do jego głowy. Zobaczył jak jakiś chłopak o blond włosach oszałamia Gregorowicza, a potem wyskakuje przez okno. Gregorowicz nie wiedział kto to był. Potem go zabił, zabił go.

- Tego chłopaka? – Zapytał Ron.

- Nie, Gregorowicza, ale myślę, że teraz ten chłopak jest w niebezpieczeństwie. To musi być dla Voldemorta coś bardzo ważnego. I jestem prawie pewien, że chodzi o jakąś różdżkę. Ale nie byle jaką, tylko jakąś konkretną. – W pokoju zaległa cisza.

- Myślicie, że chce zamienić tą różdżkę w horkruksa? – Zapytał Ron.

- Nie, on ma już sześć horkruksów, jego dusza i tak jest już wystarczająco krucha. – Odpowiedziała mu Hermiona.

- Ale czy on o tym wie? – Zaczął zastanawiać się Harry. Znów zapanowało milczenie. Żaden z przyjaciół nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego ta różdżka miała być tak ważna dla Voldemorta.

Od początku roku szkolnego Draco czuł się nieswojo. Pomimo, iż spędzał czas w podobny sposób jak przed wakacjami, wciąż miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie na swoim miejscu. Kiedy grał w quidditcha nie było jeszcze tak źle, ale kiedy w trakcie wolnych popołudni włóczył się po zamku ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi ze Slitherinu, miał wrażenie, że nagle stracił z nimi wszystkie wspólne tematy do rozmów. Irytowało go, kiedy głosili peany na cześć Czarnego Pana, ale najbardziej drażniło, kiedy podejmowali temat Hermiony. Nienawidził udawać, że śmieje się razem z nimi i wymyślać kolejnych teorii na temat tego, kto jest ojcem jej dziecka. Niejednokrotnie rozmowy Ślizgonów o Hermionie sprawiały, że czuł jak jego wnętrzności tańczą w środku, jakby ktoś rzucił na nie jakieś nieznane zaklęcie. Za każdym razem powstrzymywał się jednak od reakcji, tłumacząc sobie, że to mu w niczym nie pomoże, że dla własnego dobra powinien trzymać buzie na kłódkę, bo przyznanie się wcale mu się nie opłaca.

Draco zauważył również, że wielu kolegów zachowywało się względem niego z coraz większą rezerwą. Jedynymi wyjątkami byli Zabini i Goyle, którzy nie dali mu odczuć, by coś między nimi się zmieniło. Sam nie wiedział skąd brało się zachowanie większości kolegów; czy wynikało z tego, że po Slitherinie rozeszły się wieści, że nie wypełnił powierzonego zadania i własna matka się go wyrzekła, czy dlatego, że brał bardzo ograniczony udział w dyskusjach i wyśmiewaniu się z Hermiony, ulubionym ostatnio zajęciu Ślizgonów.

Koleżanki były jednak zupełnie inną kwestią. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak kiedyś specjalnie napomknął, że nawet po tym jak matka się go wyrzekła, ma więcej pieniędzy niż wszyscy w jego klasie razem wzięci, zachowywały się tak, jakby w ogóle nie obchodziło je co zrobił, a czego nie zrobił dla Czarnego Pana i czy śmieje się z Hermiony czy nie. Byłoby to miłe, gdyby nie ciągłe próby rzeczonych koleżanek, aby dobrać się do jego spodni. Za każdym razem, kiedy któraś z dziewczyn próbowała go uwieść, tłumaczył sobie, że przecież nie może zaprosić jej do swojego pokoju, aby nie wydała się jego tajemnica. Nienawidził tego jak niezręcznie czuje się kiedy wciąż próbują go obejmować, całować i siadać mu na kolanach. Wiedział, że sam je do tego przyzwyczaił, bo kiedyś takie ich zachowanie mogło się skończyć tylko w jeden sposób. Teraz sytuacja się zmieniła, o czym one nie miały pojęcia.

Wszystko to sprawiło, że kiedy tylko mógł próbował unikać spotkań z kolegami ze Slitherinu wymawiając się dużą ilością nauki. Naprawdę dobrze czuł się tylko wtedy, kiedy przychodził wieczorem do pokoju Hermiony. Rozmawiając z nią i ciesząc się z kopniaków Cassi zapominał o wszystkich problemach, które go ostatnio dręczyły. Zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, bo jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał dziewczyny z którą spędzanie czasu działałoby na niego w ten sposób. Hermiona nie tylko rozmawiała z nim na temat szkoły, ale również żartowała i śmiała się. Nie było w tym zwykłej chęci przypodobania mu się, jak w przypadku Ślizgonek, tylko autentyczne poglądy i uczucia. Jeszcze przed wakacjami uważał, że jest nudną kujonką z którą można się tylko nudzić, lub kłócić. Teraz okazywało się, że była nie tylko mądra, ale również delikatna i troskliwa. Uwielbiał ją całować i kochać się z nią, bo było w tym coś więcej niż tylko seks, choć Draco sam nie wiedział co to takiego. Hermiona zawsze również próbowała bagatelizować to, że uczniowie o niej plotkują i Draco wiedział, że robiła to, żeby go nie martwić. Wiedział, że dziewczyna jest w nim zakochana i myśli, że on też jest w niej zakochany. Miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, pomimo iż dokładnie taki był jego pierwotny plan; rozkochać ją w sobie. Będąc z nią sam na sam, chciał jej to wynagrodzić; starał się unikać kłótni, co często wymagało od niego ustępowania, kiedy pojawił się jakiś spór. Kiedy na przykład nie mogli dojść do porozumienia w kwestii opieki nad Cassi, zgodził się zapytać swoje skrzaty domowe, czy chcą otrzymać wolność i jeśli któryś ze skrzatów będzie chciał być wolny, zgodził się go wyzwolić i zatrudnić do opieki nad Cassi już za wynagrodzenie. Draco zastanawiał się, czy któryś z jego skrzatów będzie chciał być wolny, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio traktował je bardzo dobrze, nawet wtedy, kiedy Hermiony nie było w pobliżu. Wytłumaczył sobie, że nie jest to wielka cena za zadowolenie dziewczyny, poza tym zauważył, że skrzaty do których się dobrze odnosił jeszcze bardziej przykładają się do swojej pracy.

Draco wciąż szukał również kogoś, kto go kiedyś zastąpi, kiedy pokonany zostanie Czarny Pan, a on odejdzie od Hermiony. Nadal jednak nie mógł nikogo znaleźć. Wszyscy albo należeli do Hufflepufu, co wykluczało ich już na starcie, albo byli zbyt głupi, aroganccy, niewychowani, egocentryczni, za młodzi , mało przystojni, lub po prostu raz zdarzyło im się powiedzieć głupi dowcip jak w przypadku Anthonego Goldsteina.

Był piękny, słoneczny dzień zbliżającego się ku końcowi września i uczniowie Hogwartu wylegli na dziedziniec, aby korzystać z ostatnich ciepłych dni. Większość z uczniów spacerowała w grupach, lub siedziała na którejś z ławek ustawionych w słońcu. Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli razem i dyskutowali o sprawach, o których żaden z ich kolegów nie miał pojęcia. Byli jedynymi uczniami ze starszych klas Gryffindoru znajdującymi się w tym momencie na dziedzińcu.

- Jakie to szczęście, że Mungundusowi nie udało się sprzedać tego medalionu. Inaczej bylibyśmy skończeni. – Zauważył Ron. Próbował poprawić nastrój przyjaciół, ponieważ wszyscy troje zaczynali popadać w depresję z powodu braku postępów w poszukiwaniach.

- Tak, przynajmniej mamy jeden horkruks z głowy. – Zgodził się z nim Harry.

- Widzisz Harry i wszystko dzięki Stworkowi, a ty byłeś taki niedobry dla tego skrzata. – Zarzuciła przyjacielowi Hermiona.

- Oj Hermiono, przestań znowu. Przecież dałem mu nawet medalion Regulusa i teraz stosunki między nami są o niebo lepsze.

- I bardzo dobrze. Gdybyś tylko go jeszcze uwolnił…

- Może lepiej zamiast tego zacznij zawracać głowę swojemu chłopakowi, żeby uwolnił swoje skrzaty. – Zareagował Ron, który wciąż nie widział nic złego w zniewoleniu skrzatów.

- Jeśli musicie wiedzieć, to już rozmawiałam z nim na ten temat, bo kiedy Cassi się urodzi ktoś będzie musiał się nią zajmować kiedy my będziemy na lekcjach. Powiedziałam Draco, że nie zgodzę się na niewolniczą pracę. No więc wreszcie zgodził się, że kiedy dziecko się urodzi, zapyta swoje skrzaty, czy chcą odzyskać wolność. Jeśli któryś powie że tak, a jestem pewna, że tak będzie, Draco da mu coś do ubrania i wtedy zatrudnimy tego skrzata, płacąc mu za zajmowanie się naszym dzieckiem.

- Ty naprawdę cały czas mu wierzysz? – Zapytał ze śmiechem Ron.

- Oczywiście, że tak. – Odpowiedziała natychmiast.

- To powiedz mi dlaczego nie przyzna się do ciebie i dziecka publicznie? Gdyby czegoś nie kombinował, zrobiłby to już dawno.

- Doskonale wiecie, że to dla niego zbyt niebezpieczne! Nawet Dumbledore tak uważa. – Obruszyła się dziewczyna. – Oczywiście wolałabym, żeby między nami było normalnie, żebyśmy byli oficjalnie razem, ale wiem, że teraz Ślizgoni nie daliby mu żyć. Ja jednak wierzę, że kiedy skończymy szkołę, albo kiedy Harry pokona Voldemorta, to się zmieni, weźmiemy ślub i będziemy razem wychowywać Cassi.

- Oświadczył ci się? – Zapytał zdumiony Harry. Hermiona zaczerwieniła się.

- No nie, jeszcze nie. – Odpowiedziała zawstydzona.

- Sama widzisz. – Powiedział Ron. – Gdyby to było moje dziecko, już dawno bylibyśmy zaręczeni. On nigdy ci się nie oświadczy i tylko czeka, aby wykorzystać twoją wiarę w niego.

- Nie opowiadaj bzdur Ronald! – Obruszyła się Hermiona

- Wiesz, myślę, że Ron ma rację. – Stwierdził Harry.

- W takim razie nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z wami dłużej na ten temat! – Powiedziała dziewczyna podnosząc się z ławki, po czym oddaliła się szybko, pozostawiając swoich przyjaciół.

- Wiesz, ja nie uwierzyłbym mu nawet gdyby się przyznał publicznie. To wszystko może być jakiś kolejny chory plan Voldemorta. – Powiedział Harry, kiedy Hermiona usiadła na oddalonej od nich o kilkadziesiąt metrów ławce, rozłożyła swoją książkę i zaczęła czytać.

- Masz rację stary, masz rację. – Zgodził się z nim Ron.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, kiedy nagle ktoś usiadł obok.

- Dlaczego Draco Malfoy się nie przyzna? – Zapytała jak zwykle nieobecnym głosem Luna.

- Co? – Zdumiał się Harry.

- No, to przecież jest jego dziecko. – Wyjaśniła blondynka.

- A tobie skąd coś takiego przyszło do głowy? – Zapytał, równie zaskoczony co Harry, Ron.

- O, no przecież był z nią na ślubie Billa, tańczył z nią, obejmował ją i w ogóle. – Wyjaśniła patrzącym teraz na nią wyczekująco Gryfonom.

- Hermiona była na ślubie z moim kuzynem Barneyem. – Wyjaśnił bardzo powoli Ron, jakby tłumacząc coś bardzo mało pojętnemu dziecku.

- Ale Barney, to Draco Malfoy. – Upierała się Luna. - Nie martwcie się, nie powiem o tym nikomu.

- A ty skąd to wiesz? – Zapytał po raz kolejny Harry.

- No bo on robi taką śmieszną charakterystyczną minę. Od razu go poznałam. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać Luna, słowo daję. – Ron pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem. – Tylko nikomu ani słowa. Dumbledore nie chce, by ktoś się dowiedział.

- Dumbledore, czy… – Zaczęła

- Mniejsza z tym, nie mów nikomu. – Uciął jej Harry. Nagle w jego głowie pojawił się pewien pomysł. Skoro Luna była taka spostrzegawcza, może udałoby się to wykorzystać. – Luna? – Zaczął po chwili. – A może kojarzysz jakiś cenny przedmiot, który mógł kiedyś należeć do Roweny Ravenclaw?

- Chyba tylko diadem. – Odpowiedziała po krótkim namyśle. - Ale on zaginął wiele lat temu. Tatuś próbuje go odtworzyć i prawie już mu się udało.

- A ten prawdziwy zaginął jak dawno? – Wciąż dopytywał Harry.

- Mówią, że to było wiele wieków temu. Pokolenia nauczycieli i uczniów Ravenclawu próbowały go odnaleźć bez skutku. Ja myślę, że on ciągle gdzieś tu jest, ale nikt z żywych nie potrafi powiedzieć nic na jego temat.

- Nie, to nie o taki przedmiot nam chodzi. – Stwierdził zawiedziony Ron. – Gdyby zaginął kilkadziesiąt lat temu, to co innego.

- Pomimo, że żywi nie wiedzą gdzie on jest, mogą to wiedzieć umarli. – Odpowiedziała Luna uśmiechając się przy tym.

- Co masz na myśli? – Zapytał Harry.

- Duchem Ravenclawu jest Szara Dama, może ona ci pomoże. Tylko ona nie jest zbyt rozmowna. – Dodała zamyślając się.

- Dajmy sobie z tym spokój, to nie może chodzić o diadem. – Upierał się Ron. Ale Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko cały czas myślał o czymś intensywnie. Wiedział jak przekonywujący potrafił być Tom Riddle; przecież lubili go prawie wszyscy nauczyciele i nie tylko oni i żaden z nich nie zorientował się z kim ma do czynienia, co Voldemort potrafił dobrze wykorzystać. Może dzięki tej zdolności do przekonywania do siebie ludzi, jemu udało się znaleźć diadem i zamienić go w horkruksa.

- Pomożesz mi ją odnaleźć? – Zwrócił się wreszcie do Krukonki.

- Jasne. – Odpowiedziała.

- Ron, chodź z nami. – Powiedział Harry, równocześnie wstając z ławki i ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciela.

- To bez sensu. – Upierał się rudzielec, ale ruszył za Harrym i Luną. – Myślisz, że powinniśmy powiedzieć Hermionie, żeby poszła z nami? – Zapytał oglądając się na ławkę na której siedziała zaczytana dziewczyna.

- Nie ma po co. Ona chyba wciąż jest zła, a z tym diademem to jeszcze nic konkretnego. –Powiedział Harry. Ron nic już na to nie odpowiedział, tylko wszedł razem z Harrym i Luną do zamku.

Chwilę po tym jak opuścili dziedziniec, pojawiła się na nim Pansy i jej koleżanki w towarzystwie Crabbea i Goylea. Kiedy zobaczyli siedzącą samotnie i czytającą książkę Hermionę, spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem i ruszyli w jej kierunku. Gdy zbliżali się już do niej, z ich ust zaczęła wydobywać się piosenka. W pierwszej chwili uczniowie na dziedzińcu pomyśleli, że to ułożona przez Malfoya piosenka o Weasleyu królu, ponieważ zbliżał się pierwszy mecz Ślizgonów z Gryfonami i była to dokładnie ta sama melodia. Rona i innych członków drużyny Gryffindoru nie było jednak w pobliżu i już po chwili uczniowie zorientowali się, że piosenka Pansy ma zupełnie inne słowa i nie dotyczą one Rona, tylko Hermiony. Pansy i jej koledzy stali już prawie przy Hermionie i teraz również ona mogła dobrze zrozumieć wyśpiewywane w kółko słowa.

_Granger puszcza się_

_I oczy ma pełne łez_

_Bo Granger puszcza gole_

_I nie wie kto ojcem jest _

Większość z uczniów słyszących ten tekst była nim absolutnie zbulwersowana. Było im żal Gryfonki, która najpierw udawała, że nic nie słyszy; potem jednak wstała, zamknęła swoją książkę i próbowała odejść, by do jej uszu nie docierały już słowa tej wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnej piosenki. Hermiona nie była jednak w stanie się oddalić od dręczących ją Ślizgonów, ponieważ wciąż śpiewająca Millicenta zagrodziła jej drogę i teraz nie pozwalała się wyminąć. W oczach Hermiony pojawiły się łzy, których mimo wszelkich prób opanowania się podejmowanych przez Hermionę, nie dało się powstrzymać. Kiedy Ślizgoni zobaczyli łzy w jej oczach poczuli się w swoim żywiole i jeszcze głośniej wyśpiewywali swoją piosenkę. Hermiona stała teraz na środku kręgu utworzonego przez Ślizgonów za których plecami pojawiali się kolejni uczniowie i płakała kompletnie nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą zrobić. Kiedy tylko któryś ze zgromadzonych starszych uczniów z Ravenclawu lub Hufflepufu wykonał jakiś ruch świadczący o tym, że chciałby pomóc Hermionie, natychmiast pojawiali się przy nim Crabbe i Goyle i blokowali go swoimi wielkimi cielskami.

- Ona doskonale wie, kto jest ojcem. – Nagle przez słowa piosenki przedarł się czyjś donośny głos. Zaskoczona Pansy przestała śpiewać, a za nią zrobili to również jej koledzy i koleżanki. Dowodząca bandzie Ślizgonka i jej towarzysze spojrzeli w stronę blondyna, który nagle pojawił się w środku okręgu, tuż przed Hermioną. Umilkli również wszyscy inni uczniowie, którzy do tej pory szeptali między sobą przyglądając się całej scenie.

- A ty skąd to wiesz Draco? – Zapytała wyraźnie zainteresowana tym wystąpieniem Pansy.

- Ja też wiem kto to. – Odpowiedział tak głośno, że usłyszeli go wszyscy zgromadzeni uczniowie. Zrobiła się jeszcze większa cisza, prawie jakby stojący na zamkowym dziedzińcu uczniowie powstrzymywali oddechy, tak jakby się obawiali, że ich oddech może zagłuszyć to co mówi Ślizgon. Spodziewali się, że teraz chłopak powie coś, co jeszcze pogorszy i tak już wyjątkowo złą sytuację Hermiony.

- Kto? – Zapytała Pansy, mając przy tym nadzieję, że Draco da jej nowy powód do drwin z Hermiony, że powie, że ojcem jest Longbottom, albo jakaś inna niedojda.

- Ja. – Odpowiedział cicho.

- Ja wiem, że ty wiesz, ale kto jest ojcem jej szlamowatego dziecka? – Zapytała z niecierpliwością w głosie Pansy, podobnie jak reszta uczniów kompletnie nie rozumiejąc odpowiedzi Malfoya.

- Nie nazywaj jej tak, to moje dziecko! – Niemalże krzyknął Draco. Nagle cały tłum jakby zamarł; już nie tylko powstrzymując się od oddychania, ale również najmniejszych nawet ruchów. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszeli i pomimo iż Malfoy powiedział to głośno i wyraźnie, uczniowie byli święcie przekonani, że się przesłyszeli. Twarz Pansy zrobiła się blada jak papier, otwarte usta zamarły w bezruchu, a oczy wybałuszyły się wyrażając absolutne zdziwienie i przerażenie. Podobne miny miały również jej koleżanki, w których walczyły ze sobą uczucia absolutnego szoku i przerażenia. Dłonie Daphne i Astorii gwałtownie powędrowały do ich ust i pozostały tam, jakby zostały do nich przyczepione zaklęciem trwałego przylepca. W tym czasie Millicenta tylko stała w miejscu jak wielki słup soli. W przeciwieństwie do koleżanek nie była zakochana w Draco, ale to co usłyszała i tak wprawiło ją w kompletne zdumienie. Crabbe i Goyle mieli jeszcze bardziej głupkowate miny niż podczas zajęć z transmutacji na których nie rozumieli ani jednego słowa. Ich ograniczone mózgi nie były w stanie przetworzyć nowej informacji w zbyt szybkim tempie, możliwość, że to Draco Malfoy jest ojcem dziecka szlamy nie istniała w ich głowach, w związku z tym nie wiedzieli jak mają się zachować, kiedy usłyszeli tą rewelację. W tym momencie Draco podszedł do Hermiony i stanął twarzą w twarz z zapłakaną dziewczyną.

- Draco, mieliśmy nie mówić nikomu. – Powiedziała bardzo cicho i przez łzy Hermiona, ale ponieważ dookoła nikt nie wydobywał z siebie nawet najmniejszego dźwięku, jej słowa zabrzmiały tak głośno, jakby użyła różdżki i wzmocniła je zaklęciem sonorus. Uczniowie, którzy jeszcze przed momentem wierzyli, że się przesłyszeli, kiedy mówił Draco, teraz musieli się pozbyć swoich wątpliwości. Słowa Hermiony były potwierdzeniem słów blondyna!

- To nie był dobry pomysł. – Odpowiedział Draco. – Nie powinienem pozwolić, żebyś musiała sobie dawać z tym radę sama. – Kiedy to powiedział, zbliżył się jeszcze o krok do niej i objął ją przytulając mocno do piersi. Czując go tak blisko, Hermiona pozwoliła aby wszelkie jej hamulce puściły i szlochała teraz chowając twarz w jego szatę. Draco podniósł dłoń i zaczął głaskać ją delikatnie po głowie. Uczniowie byli tak zszokowani tym czego byli właśnie świadkami, że w dalszym ciągu nikt nie odezwał się choćby jednym słowem. Wszyscy tylko patrzyli na Draco Malfoya, obejmującego i głaskającego Hermionę Granger. W żadnym z zawieranych przez uczniów zakładów, nikt nie byłby skłonny postawić na niego choćby knuta. Przecież on nienawidził Gryfonów! Przecież on nienawidził mugolaków! Przecież on nienawidził Hermiony Granger!

Nagle, z drugiej strony dziedzińca rozległy się jakieś głosy i śmiechy. Kilka osób, które do tej pory stały jak spetryfikowane przyglądając się Hermionie i Draco, odwróciło głowy w tamtą stronę. Z przeciwległego końca dziedzińca szła grupa Gryfonów z siódmej klasy, zupełnie nieświadoma tego, co właśnie się stało. W tym samym momencie Draco i Hermiona również wrócili do rzeczywistości zdając sobie sprawę, że cisza, która do tej pory panowała nie oznaczała, że są zupełnie sami, ale że w zdumieniu obserwuje ich przynajmniej trzydzieści par oczu.

- Chodźmy stąd. – Wyszeptał do ucha Hermiony Draco. Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Chłopak odsunął się nieco od niej, chwycił ją za rękę i poprowadził do zamku, pozostawiając wciąż osłupiałą i nieumiejącą na to w żaden sposób zareagować grupę uczniów. Ponieważ Draco i Hermiona byli zasłonięci otaczającym ich tłumem, nie zauważył ich żaden ze zbliżających się Gryfonów. Kiedy zaciekawieni zbiegowiskiem nowoprzybyli na dziedziniec uczniowie dotarli do wciąż stojącej w kompletnym szoku grupy, Parvati Patil podeszła do swojej siostry. Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas i Neville Longbottom podążyli za nią.

- Dlaczego tak stoicie? – Zapytała swoją siostrę Parvati. – Co się stało?

- To Malfoy. – Odpowiedziała tylko wciąż zszokowana Padma.

- Co Malfoy? – Próbowała uzyskać bardziej jasną odpowiedź Lavender.

- To on jest ojcem jej dziecka. – Wciąż niezbyt składnie wyjaśniła Padma.

- Jakiego znowu dziecka? – Zirytowała się, że wciąż nic nie rozumiejąc Parvati.

- Dziecka Hermiony Granger.

- Co? – Zabrzmiały równocześnie głosy wszystkich przybyłych Gryfonów

- Co ty opowiadasz? Skąd to wiesz? – Dopytywała się wciąż Lavender.

- No bo Pansy i jej koledzy dokuczali Hermionie i wtedy pojawił się Malfoy. Myślałam, że też jej chce dokuczyć, ale on wtedy powiedział Pansy żeby dała jej spokój i że to jego dziecko i potem ją przytulił.

- Przytulił Pansy? – Po raz pierwszy odezwał się wyraźnie poruszony rewelacjami Neville.

- Nie, Hermionę. – Odpowiedziała Padma.

- Nie no, proszę cię, nie nabijaj się z nas. – Powiedziała głosem wyrażającym rozdrażnienie Parvati.

- Nie nabijam się.

- Ona mówi prawdę. – Stanęła w obronie koleżanki Mandy Brocklehurst, która do tej pory tylko przysłuchiwała się rozmowie z boku. – Zapytajcie kogo chcecie. - W tym samym czasie uczniowie obserwujący niecodzienne zachowanie Draco Malfoya wychodzili już z szoku i zaczęli komentować między sobą to co zobaczyli na własne oczy i usłyszeli na własne uszy. Po ciszy sprzed paru minut nie było już śladu, zamiast tego słychać było gwar rozmów podnieconych ostatnim wydarzeniem uczniów.

- Nie wierzę, Hermiona nie mogłaby z Malfoyem, oni się nienawidzą. – Zaprotestował Neville.

- On jest z rodziny Śmierciożerców, nie ma mowy. – Poparł go Dean.

- Też nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom i uszom, ale to prawda. Parkinson jak to usłyszała, to myślałam, że dostanie zawału. – Wyjaśniła już nieco wracając do równowagi psychicznej Padma.

- Gdzie oni teraz w takim razie są? – Zapytała wciąż sceptyczna Lavender. Do tej pory była przekonana, że mimo iż Ron i Hermiona zaprzeczają, to jednak właśnie on jest ojcem jej dziecka.

- Poszli sobie. Nawet Ślizgoni byli tak zaskoczeni, że nie zatrzymywali ich.

- Jak to możliwe, że Harry, Ron i Ginny wiedzieli, że to on i nic nie dali po sobie poznać? – Zastanawiała się Parvati. – Przecież musieli doznać jeszcze większego szoku niż my, kiedy się dowiedzieli.

- Będziesz miała okazję się dowiedzieć, bo właśnie idzie Ginny. – Powiedział Seamus, wskazując przy tym na zmierzającą w ich stronę dziewczynę.

- Ginny! – Wrzasnęły równocześnie Parvati i Lavender.

- Co się stało? – Zapytała Ginny podchodząc do nich.

- Ty wiesz kto jest ojcem dziecka Hermiony Granger? – Zapytała Lavender.

- Już mówiłam, że wiem, ale mówiłam też, że nie powiem. – Zirytowała się ruda dziewczyna, która słyszała to pytanie już chyba ze sto razy, w tym pięćdziesiąt od Lavender i Parvati.

- Nie musisz. – Skwitował jej odpowiedź Dean.

- Jak to?

- Już wiemy, że to Malfoy. – Wyjaśnił Seamus

- Skąd? – Zdziwiła się Ginny.

- Kilkadziesiąt osób słyszało na własne uszy jak sam się przyznał. – Odpowiedziała jej Padma.

- Przyznał się? – Nie potrafiła ukryć zdumienia, ale i uśmiechu Ginny.

- Więc to prawda? – Zapytała Lavender, która dopiero w tym momencie uwierzyła, że Padma nie żartowała.

- Co cię tak cieszy Ginny? – Zainteresował się Dean.

- A, bo Malfoy jest taki słodki.

- Co? - Zapytali chórem, po raz kolejny tego dnia Gryfoni.

- Skoro sam się przyznał, to chyba już mogę powiedzieć. W czasie wakacji byli razem u nas w domu i on się tak o nią troszczy i w ogóle. No po prostu jest słodki. – Wyjaśniła uśmiechając się przy tym z rozmarzoną miną.

- Malfoy spędził wakacje w twoim domu? – Nie potrafił ukryć zdumienia Neville.

- Nie, byli tylko kilka dni. Resztę wakacji spędzili w domu rodziców Hermiony. – W tym momencie można było odnieść wrażenie, że szczęki słuchających tych wyjaśnień uczniów o mały włos nie rozbiły się o kamienny dziedziniec, ponieważ poopadały im tak nisko. Nikt nie był sobie w stanie wyobrazić najbardziej w całej szkole ześwirowanego na punkcie czystości krwi Malfoya, który spędza wakacje wśród mugoli.


	17. Całkiem inny Slitherin

_Kyane_

_Co do ilości rozdziałów, to tak jak napisałam na samym początku całość jest już skończona i ma 22 rozdziały, więc przykro mi, ale jesteśmy już bliżej końca niż dalej. _

_Co do zdania: „No i zostały jeszcze aż cztery horkruksy, jeden to Nagini, więc cały czas zostają jeszcze dwa.", to wyrwałaś je z kontekstu, a może ja po prostu źle skonstruowałam zdanie, bo chodziło tu o to, że nawet jeśli w Hogwarcie jest jeden horkruks (nazwijmy go sobie horkruksem 1), a Nagini też jest horkruksem (nazwijmy ją sobie horkruksem 2), to zostały jeszcze dwa (czyli horkruksy 3 i 4). Teraz chyba jednak się zgadza?_

_Co do Twojego drugiego zarzutu, to nie zakładam, tylko wiem, że Hermiona, Draco i cały ich rocznik urodzili się w roku 1980, więc w wakacje pomiędzy ic rokiem był rok 1997 i właśnie dlatego wybrałam takie, a nie inne filmy. :P_

„_Serce smoka" – możesz znaleźć pod polskim tytułem „Ostatni smok", ale oryginał ma tytuł „Dragonheart" i jest to film z 1996 roku. Tu faktycznie mój błąd, że nie sprawdziłam, że polskie tłumaczenie tytułu nie jest dosłowne. _

_Ron i Harry nie mogli wliczać Harryego jako horkruksa, bo nie wiedzieli, że Harry nim jest…_

_Eliksir wieloskokowy, to moje niedopatrzenie, bo oczywiście napisałam wielosokowy, ale mój Word poprawił go samowolnie, a ja nie zauważyłam. Nawet w tym momencie próbował zrobić to samo._

_W dalszym ciągu czekam na komentarze i bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie dotychczasowe. _

Rozdział 17

Całkiem inny Slitherin

Jeżeli dotychczas uczniowie Hogwartu nie rozumieli, dlaczego Hermiona ukrywa, kto jest ojcem jej dziecka i uważali, że odpowiedź na to pytanie sprawi, że plotki powoli ucichną, to teraz musieli przyznać jak bardzo się mylili. O ile ciąża najlepszej uczennicy w szkole była tylko smakowitą plotką, oraz tematem wielu rozmów i zakładów, to odpowiedź na pytanie o ojca jej dziecka była absolutną sensacją. Nawet najstarsi czarodzieje nie pamiętali, aby w czasie ich pobytu w Hogwarcie wydarzyło się coś równie niewiarygodnego. Mezalians był zbyt słabym słowem, aby opisać związek Draco Malfoya, czarodzieja z rodu, który był przywiązany mocniej do swojej tradycji czystości krwi chyba bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny z Hermioną Granger, uczennicą mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Pomimo iż w Wielkiej Sali było jeszcze stosunkowo niewielu uczniów, bo do kolacji pozostało prawie dwadzieścia minut, panował teraz gwar jakiego chyba jeszcze nigdy tu nie słyszano. Uczniowie w ogóle nie myśleli o kolacji, którą za chwilę mieli jeść, a zamiast tego gromadzili się w małych grupkach wokół osób, które były naocznymi świadkami przyznania się przez Malfoya do ojcostwa i z uwagą wysłuchiwali każdego słowa relacji ze zdarzeń, które miały miejsce tego popołudnia. W takich wypadkach uczniowie najczęściej wyolbrzymiali opowiadaną historię, tym razem jednak było inaczej, ponieważ historii nie trzeba było wyolbrzymiać, by i tak brzmiała wystarczająco sensacyjnie. Oczywiście nie brakowało niedowiarków, którzy twierdzili, że to jest jakiś żart zaaranżowany przez rzekomych świadków zdarzenia. Nie mogło jednak ich uwadze umknąć to, że musieliby być w to zamieszani uczniowie z wszystkich domów, nawet Ślizgoni, którzy raczej niezbyt lubili socjalizować się z resztą szkoły.

Uczniowie siedzący przy stole Slitherinu nie byli tak podekscytowani jak reszta szkoły, można było zauważyć raczej nastrój przygnębienia i szok, który uniemożliwiał im jakąś bardziej gwałtowną reakcję. Wieści, o przyznaniu się Draco Malfoya do ojcostwa szybko rozniosły się w ich domu i teraz Ślizgoni, którzy do tej pory uważali blondyna za swojego naturalnego lidera, czuli się jak w żałobie po stracie członka rodziny. Teraz to był już całkiem inny Slitherin, Malfoy zawsze był przecież ich znakiem rozpoznawczym, ich liderem i najpopularniejszym chłopakiem w ich domu. Pansy i jej koleżanki z fanklubu Malfoya siedziały przy stole tępo wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Wciąż nie mogły pojąć tego jak to się stało, że szlama sprzątnęła im sprzed nosa najlepszą partię w Slitherinie, a nawet w całej szkole. W tym samym czasie Blaise Zabini siedział z opuszczoną głową podpartą na dłoniach i sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który odniósł jakąś osobistą porażkę, porażkę która wynikała tylko i wyłącznie z jego własnego błędu. Kiedy odezwał się do niego któryś z kolegów, tylko poruszał nieznacznie głową, co było jedynym potwierdzeniem tego, że w ogóle słucha co się do niego mówi. Przy stole prawie nikt się nie odzywał, jedynie czasami padło zdanie „Jak to możliwe?", na które odpowiedzią było tylko kręcenie głowami.

W tym samym czasie, uczniowie z pozostałych domów nadal dyskutowali z przejęciem, zerkając równocześnie w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Wyczekiwali nadejścia Malfoya, bądź Hermiony, którzy byli jedynymi ludźmi mogącymi rozwiać ich wątpliwości co do tego, czy to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę.

Przy stole Gryffindoru większość uczniów zgromadziła się wokół Ginny Weasley, bo nie licząc nauczycieli, którzy również zaczęli po kolei przybywać do Wielkiej Sali i teraz z uwagą i zainteresowaniem obserwowali reakcje swoich uczniów na najnowsze rewelacje, była jedyną osobą, pod nieobecność Hermiony, Rona i Harryego, która wiedziała o wszystkim od dawna i jako jedyna mogła im udzielić odpowiedzi na nurtujące ich pytania. Dziewczyna jednak nabrała wody w usta, twierdząc, że jeżeli Hermiona będzie chciała udzielić im odpowiedzi, to zrobi to sama. Jedyną rzeczą jaką im zdradziła, było to, że Draco naprawdę troszczy się o Hermionę i dziecko i że ich związek ma duże szanse, aby przetrwać.

- Zawsze uważałam, że on jest bardzo przystojny i gdyby nie jego charakter, sama bym się nim dawno zainteresowała. – Stwierdziła Lavender.

- Kto by przypuszczał, że Hermiona sobie poradzi z jego wrednym charakterem i sama zgarnie najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole. – Dodała Parvati.

- Ona niby taka nieciekawa i w ogóle, a zawsze ma faceta o którym marzą inne dziewczyny. Przecież z Viktorem Krumem też się umawiała. – Zauważyła Demelza Robins.

- Niech mi ktoś tylko powie jak? – Zastanawiała się Lavender. – Ginny naprawdę nie możesz nam powiedzieć jak to wszystko się zaczęło?

- Już mówiłam, że nie wiem czy Hermiona sobie tego życzy. – Odpowiedziała jej ruda dziewczyna.

W tym momencie do Wielkiej sali weszli Harry i Ron, którzy byli chyba jedynymi uczniami w szkole, którzy zajęci szukaniem Szarej Damy i rozmową z nią, nie słyszeli jeszcze o tym co wydarzyło się na dziedzińcu tego popołudnia.

- Ja wiedziałem Harry, że ona nic nie powie, to była tylko strata czasu. – Stwierdził z posępną miną Ron.

- Nieprawda. – Odpowiedział mu przyjaciel. – Nie chciała powiedzieć gdzie jest diadem, ale przyznała, że już ktoś ją o niego pytał, a ona powiedziała mu gdzie go szukać. Jestem pewien, że to był Voldemort, bo każdy inny podzieliłby się z resztą swoim odkryciem.

- To nie zmienia faktu, że nadal nie wiemy gdzie on jest. – Argumentował Ron.

- Ale wiemy, że to o diadem chodzi. I teraz wiemy czym są wszystkie horkruksy. Musimy tylko je znaleźć.

- Może Dumbledore wpadnie na jakiś pomysł. – Zastanawiał się Ron.

- Może. – Odpowiedział mu tym razem bez entuzjazmu Harry. W tym momencie usiedli przy stole i zauważyli, że wszyscy Gryfoni patrzą na nich jakoś dziwnie.

- Co się stało? – Zapytał Ron

- Nie słyszeliście? – Zdziwiła się Ginny. – Malfoy się przyznał.

- Czas najwyższy. – Skwitował nieporuszony tymi rewelacjami Ron.

- Czy to prawda, że on jest strasznie zakochany w Hermionie? – Zapytała, zwracając się do Harryego i Rona, Lavender.

- Ginny, co ty im naopowiadałaś? – Zapytał swoją dziewczynę Harry.

- Prawdę. – Odpowiedziała tylko z miną świadczącą o tym, że jest absolutnie przekonana o prawdziwości tego co powiedziała.

- Nie podniecajcie się tak, pomimo tego co ostatnio robi Malfoy, my z Harrym i tak uważamy, że nie można mu ufać. – Stwierdził Ron.

Kiedy popołudniu tego samego dnia, Draco wszedł na dziedziniec zamkowy i usłyszał piosenkę śpiewaną przez Ślizgonów, poczuł jakby w jego piersi nagle pojawił się balon, który coraz bardziej nadymał się z każdym z wyśpiewanym przez uczniów z domu Salazara słowem.

'Tego już za wiele.' Pomyślał. Jak oni śmiali nazywać jego Hermionę puszczalską! Balon z jego piersi zaczął się przesuwać w górę, w brutalny i bolesny sposób rozszerzając przełyk, a potem gardło, a ciśnienie, które czuł w swojej klatce piersiowej naciskało na jego płuca, tak, że miał wrażenie, że nie może oddychać. Potem balon przesuną się do jego głowy i Draco pomyślał, że zaraz rozsadzi mu czaszkę. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak wściekły. Nogi same zaczęły go nieść w kierunku dźwięku wyśpiewywanej piosenki i tłumu uczniów, którzy byli obserwatorami przedstawienia. Kiedy dotarł do grupy i pomiędzy głowami zgromadzonych uczniów zobaczył wyglądającą żałośnie i zapłakaną Hermionę, zrozumiał, że jeśli jej teraz nie pomoże, to znienawidzi samego siebie. Chciał też odegrać się na Ślizgonach za to jak traktują Hermionę, a najlepszym na to sposobem, było w tym momencie powiedzenie prawdy. Już wyobraził sobie jaką satysfakcję poczuje. Wiedział, że zwłaszcza dziewczyny będą zdruzgotane. Pomimo, że sam był Ślizgonem, w tym momencie, za to jak traktowali Hermionę, nienawidził wszystkich kolegów ze swojego domu. Nie obchodzili go w tym momencie rodzice i to co poczują, kiedy dowiedzą się, że przyznał się do Hermiony, bo to właśnie ich w dużej mierze obarczał ostatnio odpowiedzialnością za to, że kiedyś będzie musiał zostawić Hermionę i Cassi. Rodzice przecież nie wzięliby nawet pod uwagę innej możliwości. Pomyślał też o Hermionie i tym jak musi się teraz czuć; ona nie zasłużyła na to, żeby ją tak traktować. Ukrywanie ich związku było dla niej przykre, a Ślizgoni wyśmiewający się z niej i wciąż próbujący ją upokorzyć, wcale nie ułatwiali sytuacji. Nagle dłonie Draco zaczęły rozpychać uczniów, a on przesuwał się do przodu, coraz bliżej środka w którym stała Hermiona. Kiedy zobaczył go Crabbe, nie zareagował. Było dla niego oczywiste, że Malfoy pojawił się po to, aby również zabawić się kosztem Granger. Do tej pory, zawsze był mistrzem w wyśmiewaniu się z niej i na pewno tym razem przygotował coś, co kompletnie zniszczy bezczelną szlamę. Kiedy Draco stanął przed swoją dziewczyną, już wiedział, że za nic na świecie nie zmieni zdania. Kiedy pierwsze słowa wypłynęły z jego ust, zauważył zainteresowanie w oczach Pansy i poczuł, że chciałby teraz wgnieść ją w ziemię, rozdeptać, uświadamiając jej jaka jest prawda. Była w nim szaleńczo zakochana od kilku lat i najbardziej na świecie zabolałoby ją, gdyby dowiedziała się, że nie ma szansy na to by kiedyś byli razem, bo ubiegła ją pogardzana przez nią Hermiona i to ona jest dla Draco ważniejsza niż Pansy. Kiedy kolejne słowa z jego rozmowy z Pansy biegły w przestrzeń, obserwował jak na twarzy Ślizgonki pojawia się absolutne przerażenie i poczuł taką satysfakcję i dumę z własnego czynu, jakiej wcześniej nawet nie był sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Pansy robiła się coraz mniejsza i mniejsza, tak że miał wrażenie, że zaraz zamieni się w pyłek, który on po prostu zdmuchnie. Podszedł do Hermiony, przytulił ją i nagle ogarnęło go niespotykane ciepło, które paliło się w środku coraz silniejszym ogniem, który jednak nie był w stanie go spalić od wewnątrz. Miał wrażenie, że zamiast tego wypełniał go i dawał mu jakąś nieznaną do tej pory przez niego moc. Nawet nie zauważył, że wszelkie dźwięki dookoła ustały; liczyła się teraz tylko ona, a w zasadzie one dwie.

Kilka godzin później, idąc korytarzami Hogwartu, ściskał kurczowo rękę Hermiony. Zbliżali się do Wielkiej Sali i wiedział, że już za chwilę staną oko w oko ze wszystkimi uczniami ze szkoły. W tym momencie nie był już taki pewien, czy zrobił dobrze. Pojawiły się obawy jak teraz będą się względem niego zachowywać Ślizgoni; bał się, że mogą spróbować go zniszczyć za tą zdradę. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że nie może się już wycofać, bo to jeszcze bardziej zraniłoby Hermionę niż ukrywanie ich związku. Nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak by się poczuła, gdyby powiedział wszystkim, że tylko żartował. Szedł więc, aby stawić im czoła, równocześnie trzęsąc się w środku ze strachu. Cały czas powtarzał sobie, że może nikt nie zauważy, kiedy wejdą z Hermioną do Wielkiej Sali trzymając się za ręce. Rozsądek jednak mówił mu co innego, wiedział, że wiadomość o jego ojcostwie musiała być sensacją o jakiej Hogwart nie słyszał.

- Denerwujesz się? – Zapytała Hermiona, czując jak ręce mu się pocą.

- Nie. – Skłamał.

- Jeśli chcesz, możemy wrócić do siebie i olać dziś kolację.

- Nie. Do jutra i tak im nie przejdzie. – Powiedział, doskonale wiedząc, że to prawda. Chciał mieć to już za sobą.

Kiedy stanęli przed wielkimi drzwiami, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on odwzajemnił ten uśmiech. Draco sięgnął po mosiężną klamkę i nacisnął ją. Stanęli w progu cały czas trzymając się za ręce, a gwar setek rozmów nagle zaczął cichnąć, aż wreszcie nie słychać było nawet żadnego pojedynczego, wyszeptanego słowa. Wszyscy uczniowie bez wyjątku patrzyli teraz na nich, kierując wzrok raz na ich twarze, a raz na splecione ręce. Draco nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić, ponieważ jako Ślizgon musiał jeść przy stole Slitherinu, a Hermiona jako Gryfonka musiała jeść przy stole Gryfonów. Chciał pożegnać ją jak zwykle pocałunkiem, ale jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że całuje ją, kiedy patrzą na nich setki oczu. Zbierając w sobie całą odwagę, nachylił się do Hermiony i krótko cmoknął ją w usta, odrywając się od nich zaraz, jakby go parzyły. Hermiona albo nie zwróciła na to uwagi, albo rozumiała jego uczucia, bo nie zareagowała, tylko oderwała swoją rękę od jego ręki i ruszyła w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Draco natomiast ruszył niepewnie w stronę swojego miejsca wśród Ślizgonów. Nie chciał pokazać po sobie słabości, dlatego po raz kolejny zebrał się w sobie i usiadł między nimi jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. Po chwili zauważył, że nagle wszystkie miejsca obok niego zrobiły się całkiem puste. Ślizgoni poprzesiadali się jak najdalej od niego i teraz Draco wyglądał pośród pustych miejsc jak samotna wyspa. Próbował się tym nie przejmować i kiedy przed jego oczami pojawiły się półmiski z najróżniejszymi potrawami, bez rozglądania się dookoła, spojrzał na Hermionę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on niepewnie odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i zaczął jeść.

Dumbledore, McGonagall i inni nauczyciele najpierw z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się całej scenie, a potem McGonagall chwyciła swoją czarę z sokiem dyniowym, patrząc na dyrektora podniosła ją do góry jak do toastu i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Dumbledore również podniósł swój kielich, stuknął nim o naczynie nauczycielki transmutacji i wypił łyk napoju.

Uczniowie siedzący przy stole Gryffindoru patrzyli teraz na siedzącą z nimi Hermionę, jakby przybyła z jakiegoś kompletnie innego i egzotycznego kraju, a nawet innej planety. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał, ponieważ nie bardzo wiedzieli co powinni powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji, czy gratulować Hermionie, czy może nią pogardzać, a może udawać, że nic się nie stało.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć! To naprawdę jego dziecko? – Zwróciła się wreszcie do Hermiony Lavender.

- Tak. – Szepnęła tylko Hermiona, a jej twarz pokryła się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Jeszcze nie przywykła do tego ile zainteresowania wzbudza w ludziach jej ciąża, a teraz musiała poradzić sobie z nową sensacją, której stała się źródłem. Bała się, że mogą ją potępić za związek z Draco, ale równocześnie miała wrażenie, że teraz wszystko będzie łatwiejsze, kiedy oficjalnie byli już razem.

- Jak to się stało, że ty i on? – Zapytała Parvati.

- To się stało zupełnie niespodziewanie również dla mnie. – Wyjaśniła Hermiona, nie zamierzając przy tym wdawać się w szczegóły. – Czy możesz mi podać pudding, jestem strasznie głodna?

- Oczywiście. – Odpowiedziała Parvati i podała jej talerz nie odrywając przy tym oczu od Hermiony. Hermiona zaczęła jeść, udając, że nie widzi wszystkich tych spojrzeń skierowanych na nią. Co jakiś czas spoglądała w stronę Slitherinu martwiąc się o Draco i reakcje innych uczniów z jego domu na najświeższe rewelacje.

Draco również spoglądał w stronę Hermiony, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy wszyscy Gryfoni przyjęli wiadomość o ich związku równie źle jak Weasley i Potter. Ku swojej uldze nie zauważył, aby ktoś przy stole Gryffindoru wydawał się zły, lub obrażony na Hermionę, Draco odniósł raczej wrażenie, że patrzą na nią z zaciekawieniem, wciąż zaskoczeni tym co się stało. Nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Skoro Ślizgoni się od niego odwrócili, to powinien znaleźć w szkole nowych sojuszników. Nigdy nie lubił Gryfonów, ale doszedł do wniosku, że w jego interesie będzie teraz znaleźć wśród nich poparcie. Skoro oni lubią Hermionę i tacy są ciekawi ich związku, pokaże im to co chcą zobaczyć, tak, aby sądząc, że się zmienił wzięli jego stronę, gdyby Ślizgoni chcieli się na nim zemścić. Doszedł do wniosku, że w tym momencie jego sytuacji ze Ślizgonami nic już nie poprawi, skoro nie chcieli nawet koło niego siedzieć. Przecież nie musi od razu zaprzyjaźniać się z całym Gryffindorem, wystarczy, że pokaże się z trochę innej strony. Poza tym wiedział, że wciąż musi dbać o Hermionę, dlatego uznał, że jego plan pozwoli mu upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu. Podjąwszy tą decyzję Draco podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, wziął do ręki talerz, który jeszcze chwilę temu stał przed nim na stole i zaczął iść w kierunku jedzących Gryfonów. Uczniowie po raz kolejny tego dnia wstrzymali oddech, kiedy zbliżał się do stołu Gryffindoru. Zastanawiali się, czy może Malfoy, po tym jak odrzucili go koledzy z jego domu, chce teraz usiąść obok Hermiony, razem z Gryfonami. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, czy regulamin szkoły przewiduje w ogóle taką możliwość, bo do tej pory nikt nawet nie próbował zrobić czegoś takiego. Dotyczyło to nie tylko Ślizgonów siadających przy stole Gryffindoru, ale wszystkich innych domów. Dotychczas każdy trzymał się stołu przy którym usiadł zaraz po tym jak Tiara Przydziału wykrzyknęła nazwę któregoś z czterech domów. Draco szedł i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na patrzących na niego ludzi. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do miejsca przy którym siedziała Hermiona, przystanął.

- Dalej masz taką fazę na mufinki? – Zapytał zwracając się do Hermiony. Ona uśmiechnęła się i z entuzjazmem przytaknęła głową. Draco sięgnął do swojego talerza, chwycił leżącą na nim mufinkę i położył ją na talerzu Hermiony. – No co się tak patrzysz Longbottom, moja dziewczyna jest w ciąży, muszę o nią dbać. – Powiedział do oniemiałego z wrażenia Nevillea.

Podczas kolacji, w głowie Hermiony pojawiła się myśl, która ją przeraziła, dlatego kiedy tylko skończyła posiłek i wstała od stołu, nie czekając na Draco poszła do wieży, gdzie znajdował się gabinet dyrektora.

- Panno Granger? Co panią do mnie sprowadza? – Zapytał zaskoczony Dumbledore, kiedy weszła do środka.

- Panie dyrektorze ja nie prosiłam Draco, żeby się przyznał. – Wyjaśniła od razu.

- Wiem moja droga. – Odpowiedział jej starzec. – Czy przyszłaś do mnie tylko po to, żeby to wyjaśnić? – Zapytał, wyraźnie mając na dzieję, że dziewczyna zaraz sobie pójdzie.

- Nie, panie dyrektorze. Pomyślałam sobie… – Zaczęła wyraźnie denerwując się tym jaką uzyska odpowiedź. – Pomyślałam, że teraz jak wszyscy już wiedzą, to Voldemort też się dowie. – Dumbledore zrobił minę, jakby był niezadowolony z czegoś co powiedziała, ale nic nie powiedział, dlatego kontynuowała. – On może być zły, że Draco nie wykonał tego zadania przeze mnie i może odnaleźć dom moich rodziców, aby ich torturować chcąc się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, albo będzie się chciał po prostu zemścić. Boję się o ich bezpieczeństwo. – Wyjaśniła.

- Dobrze, zajmę się ich ochroną. – Natychmiast odpowiedział dyrektor.

- Ja nie chciałabym robić problemów Zakonowi, bo ja już mam pewien plan i chciałam tylko, by pozwolił mi pan ich odwiedzić.

- Nie ma potrzeby. – Odpowiedział krótko. – Zajmę się tym, proszę się nie martwić panno Granger. Myślę, że bez większych problemów możemy przenieść ich do kwatery głównej, ale niestety będą musieli porzucić całe swoje dotychczasowe życie, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. – Hermiona wyraźnie ucieszyła się.

- To wspaniale, nawet tego nie oczekiwałam! Dziękuję! Naprawdę…

- Dobrze, już dobrze. – Przerwał jej dyrektor. – A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć panno Granger, ale jestem bardzo zajęty. – Powiedział jej dyrektor, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, żeby już sobie poszła.

- Oczywiście panie dyrektorze. – Powiedziała chwytając za klamkę. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję i do widzenia. – Powiedziała i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Draco zastanawiał się, gdzie podziała się Hermiona. Kolacja skończyła się już chwilę temu, a jej nadal nie było w pokoju. Nagle, w swojej głowie usłyszał wezwanie matki. Wiedząc już co to oznacza, natychmiast sięgnął po medalion Cygnusa i otworzył go. Już chwilę później stała przed nim niebieskawa, półprzeźroczysta postać matki. Choć obraz nie był zbyt wyraźny, można było dostrzec podkrążone oczy i ślady siniaków na twarzy. Draco przeraził się i chciał ją o to zapytać, ale nie dopuściła go nawet do głosu.

- Draco, co ty zrobiłeś najlepszego? – Zaczęła z wyraźnym wyrzutem. – Jak mogłeś przyznać się publicznie do tej szlamy? Przecież mówiliśmy ci z ojcem, żebyś to zrobił tylko wtedy, kiedy będzie to absolutnie konieczne! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jakie to dla ciebie niebezpieczne? – Ślizgon spuścił głowę, bo doskonale wiedział, że matka miała rację.

- Mamo, nie miałem innego wyjścia. Granger cały czas biadoliła, że sama musi sobie z tym dawać radę i jeśli się nie przyznam, to ze mną zerwie. – Skłamał.

- Co za niewdzięczna szlama! – Zirytowała się kobieta. – Powinna się cieszyć, że w ogóle może spędzać z tobą czas!

- Wiem mamo. Ale uznałem, że nie mam wyjścia. Sami mówiliście z tatą, że muszę zrobić wszystko co będzie konieczne. Uznałem, że to konieczne.

- Rozumiem synku. – Odpowiedziała już spokojniej i z nutą czułości. - Jesteś bardzo dzielny. Nie martw się, już niedługo ta cała farsa się skończy. A teraz bądź ostrożny, bo koledzy z twojego domu nie są zachwyceni tym czego się dowiedzieli.

- Tak mamo, obiecuję, że będę miał oczy i uszy dookoła głowy. – Uspokoił ją. – Powiedz mi jak ty się czujesz. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Coś się stało?

- To nic takiego kochanie. U nas wszystko dobrze. Twój tata jest teraz w naszym dworze we Francji i ja też doskonale sobie radzę. Nie bój się, nic nam nie grozi… - Nagle, gdzieś jakby kilka pomieszczeń dalej słychać było dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. – Co to?

- Musimy kończyć, Hermiona przyszła! – Wyszeptał przestraszony Draco. Figura Narcyzy zawirowała i już po chwili świecące punkty zniknęły w medalionie, a dosłownie sekundę później ktoś zapukał do drzwi i otworzył je. Stanęła w nich uśmiechnięta, ewidentnie z czegoś zadowolona Hermiona.

Minął jeden dzień, a Draco wciąż zastanawiał się jak ma poprawić nadszarpnięte relacje z kolegami ze swojego domu. Nie przywykł do bycia traktowanym jak wyrzutek i wciąż obawiał się zemsty, która mogła dosięgnąć go w każdej chwili. Najlepszym co go teraz spotykało ze strony innych Ślizgonów było ignorowanie, bowiem często zdarzało się, że kiedy przechodził koło swoich kolegów z domu słyszał najróżniejsze wyzwiska, z których „zdrajca krwi" było zdecydowanie najłagodniejszym. Nawet uczniowie najmłodszych klas, którzy jeszcze w zeszłym roku tak się go bali i tak go szanowali, nie szczędzili mu obelg, kiedy przechodził obok nich. Nic co mogłoby poprawić jego sytuację nie przychodziło mu do głowy, dopóki nie pomyślał o quidditchu. W najbliższą sobotę miał odbyć się mecz z Gryffindorem. Draco uświadomił sobie, że jego jedyną szansą jest złapanie znicza w trakcie tego meczu. W ten sposób udowodniłby Ślizgonom, że w dalszym ciągu jest jednym z nich, że pomimo swojego związku z Granger jest Ślizgonem i nie zamierza stać po stronie Gryffindoru.

Nie miał ochoty iść na trening, ale uznał, że musi się przyłożyć do gry jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory. Zabrał więc swoją miotłę i ruszył w kierunku boiska, na którym właśnie rozpoczynali trening Ślizgoni.

Kiedy dotarł na boisko, była tam już cała drużyna, choć nikt jeszcze nie był w powietrzu i wszyscy stali w zwartej grupie na ziemi. Pierwszy zobaczył go Crabbe, który natychmiast szturchnął jednego ze Ślizgonów stojących obok, a ten odwrócił się w stronę Draco. Po nim zrobili to inni członkowie drużyny.

- Czego tu chcesz? – Odezwał się ze wściekłością Crabbe. – Nie jesteś już w drużynie. Nie potrzebujemy tu zdrajców krwi! – Kiedy to powiedział, inni członkowie drużyny zaczęli mu wtórować. Draco zmieszał się, nie przypuszczał, że Ślizgoni byli gotowi wyrzucić go z drużyny.

- Nie macie prawa wyrzucić mnie z drużyny! – Krzyknął zdenerwowany Draco.

- Mamy. – Odpowiedział Crabbe. – Nie będziesz z nami grał, bo teraz trzymasz z Gryfonami. Pewnie specjalnie pozwoliłbyś złapać Potterowi znicza.

- Wciąż jestem Ślizgonem, nie zamierzam przegrać tego meczu! – Zirytował się jeszcze bardziej Draco.

- Skąd mamy mieć tą pewność, skoro od zeszłego roku ukrywałeś się z tym, że nagle zrobiłeś się miłośnikiem szlam.

- Beze mnie i tak nie wygracie, kto będzie równie dobrym szukającym jak ja? Może ty mnie zastąpisz? Ciekaw jestem jak szybko jesteś w stanie polecieć tym swoim tłustym cielskiem. – Crabbe natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w Draco.

- Cru… - Zaczął Crabbe, ale wtedy jego rękę złapał Goyle.

- Zwariowałeś? Chcesz się narazić Dumbledoreowi? – Zapytał swojego kolegę Goyle. Crabbe niechętnie opuścił rękę.

- Ciekaw jestem Crabbe czy pamiętasz na czyich miotłach latacie? –Znów odezwał się Draco, kiedy ochłoną po tym, co chciał właśnie zrobić jeden z jego byłych najlepszych kolegów. – Jeśli wam je zabiorę, jak myślisz wygracie, czy przegracie?

- Czarny Pan kupiłby nam lepsze. – Odpowiedział niezbyt mądrze Crabbe.

- Tak, na pewno. – Draco roześmiał się. – Jeszcze będziecie tego żałować. – Dodał i odwrócił się, żeby odejść.

- Grozisz nam?

- Nie, obiecuję. – Powiedział Draco oglądając się za siebie. – Beze mnie jesteście beznadziejni, a ty beze mnie jesteś nikim. – Rzucił jeszcze odchodząc.

Odrzucony całkowicie przez swoich kolegów, Draco spędzał teraz każdą wolną chwilę z Hermioną. Irytował się więc, kiedy wychodziła, aby porozmawiać z Weasleyem i Potterem w ich pokoju. Czuł się wtedy bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek w życiu.

Kiedy nadeszła sobota, dzień meczu Gryffindoru ze Slitherinem, nie wiedział po której stronie trybun powinien siedzieć i komu kibicować. Był wprawdzie Ślizgonem, ale jego dawni przyjaciele z całą pewnością nie przywitaliby go z otwartymi ramionami na swoich trybunach. Z drugiej strony nie był Gryfonem i po pierwsze nie czułby się zbyt dobrze siedząc na widowni obok Hermiony i jej kolegów z domu, a po drugie mogłoby to również sprowokować Ślizgonów do jeszcze większej agresji wobec niego. Zdecydował, że nie pójdzie na mecz. Hermiona, która zdecydowała się iść kibicować swoim przyjaciołom, wróciła jednak bardzo szybko. Okazało się, że Draco miał rację i drużyna Slitherinu odniosła sromotną klęskę. Harry Potter złapał znicza już po piętnastu minutach. Podobno Ślizgon, który zastąpił Draco na pozycji szukającego był beznadziejny i nie był w stanie złapać znicza, który przeleciał mu przed samym nosem. Oczywiście Potter wykorzystał swoją szansę i złapał skrzydlatą piłeczkę tuż przed zszokowanym szukającym Slitherinu, który nawet nie zaczął jej gonić i tylko bezradnie wisiał w powietrzu, obserwując błyskawiczną akcję Gryfona. Draco nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia triumfu, które odczuwał. Przecież nie powinien tak się czuć, kiedy jego dom przegrał, a Potter triumfował. Nic nie mógł jednak na to poradzić.

Kolejne dni mijały i uczniowie obserwowali z niemalejącym zdumieniem jak Draco Malfoy chodzi po całej szkole trzymając za rękę Hermionę Granger, jak siedzi z nią w ławce na każdych wspólnych zajęciach, jak podtyka jej co chwilę najróżniejsze smakołyki, jak przytula ją i całuje przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Uczennice, zwłaszcza te ze starszych klas Gryffindoru, nie przestawały rozwodzić się nad tym jaki cudowny jest Malfoy, jak troskliwie dba o Hermionę i jak nie wstydzi się okazywać jej swoich uczuć. Ich koledzy mieli natomiast wrażenie, że w zastępstwie dziewczęcego fanklubu Malfoya ze Slitherinu, powstał nowy w Gryffindorze. Choć musieli przyznać, że faktycznie do zachowania Malfoya w ostatnim czasie nie można się przyczepić i odkąd przyznał się do związku z Hermioną nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby sprawić jej przykrość, denerwowało ich zainteresowanie jakie blondyn wzbudza wśród ich koleżanek. Najzagorzalszą fanką Malfoya w Gryffindorze stała się Lavender Brown, która cieszyła się, że ojcem dziecka Hermiony nie jest Ron. Wciąż coś do niego czuła i chciała go odzyskać. Ciągle więc wypytywała Hermionę o to jak zdobyła Malfoya i prosiła o radę jak ona powinna postępować z Ronem. Hermiona była nieco zmęczona nachalnością koleżanki, bo nikomu nie chciała opowiadać jak straszny był początek jej związku z Draco. Kiedy Lavender zrozumiała, że nie uzyska od Hermiony odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania, zaczęła jej udzielać rad co powinna robić, żeby jej związek był jeszcze bardziej udany. Przeważnie Hermionę bawiły wywody koleżanki, ale kiedy dziewczyna schodziła na temat ich wspólnej przyszłości i powtarzała, że Hermiona powinna jak najszybciej wziąć ślub z Malfoyem, jej nastrój się pogarszał. Pomimo, że musiała przyznać, że Draco był dla niej bardzo dobry, brakowało jej tego, że nigdy nie mówił o ich wspólnej przyszłości. Nigdy nie mówił jej też, że ją kocha i ani razu nie wspomniał o tym, że kiedyś wezmą ślub. Hermiona nie poruszała jednak tego tematu, wciąż mając nadzieję, że Ślizgon sam w końcu go poruszy. Nie pytała też, czy ją kocha, bo miała wrażenie, że i tak zna odpowiedź; pokazywał to swoim troszczeniem się o nią i o Cassi.

Hermiona siedziała właśnie na łóżku w swoim pokoju i przeglądała magazyn z sukniami ślubnymi, który wcisnęła jej Lavender. Modelki, ubrane w przepiękne białe suknie, wraz ze swoimi równie eleganckimi partnerami, tańczyły z gracją do rytmu walca na kolorowych stronach magazynu i uśmiechały się słodko. Pomimo, iż jeśli chodziło o naukę Hermiona była bardzo zdyscyplinowana i konkretna, to jednak w głębi była wielką romantyczką i marzyła o tym, że kiedyś ona z Draco będzie wyglądać równie pięknie podczas swojego ślubu. W pewnym momencie drzwi pokoju otworzyły się. Hermiona zdążyła tylko schować magazyn pod leżący na stoliku podręcznik transmutacji. Draco zauważył to.

- Co robisz? – Zapytał

- A nic takiego, przeglądałam tylko gazetę, którą pożyczyła mi Lavender

- Może wybierzemy się na spacer? Niedługo zrobi się naprawdę zimno i będziemy mieli mnóstwo czasu na siedzenie w pokoju.

- Dobrze, ale najpierw wezmę prysznic. – Powiedziała usiłując wstać. Jej już znacznych rozmiarów brzuch bardzo jej to utrudniał, więc Draco podszedł do niej i podał jej rękę pomagając podnieść się z łóżka.

Kiedy Hermiona wyszła do łazienki, Draco podniósł podręcznik do transmutacji leżący na szafce i pod spodem zobaczył magazyn mody ślubnej. Zrobiło mu się naprawdę przykro, ponieważ zrozumiał, że Hermiona chciałaby, aby wziął z nią ślub, a wiedział, że do tego nigdy nie dojdzie. Położył się na łóżku Gryfonki i po raz kolejny zaczął się zastanawiać jak kiedyś powie Hermionie, że to koniec i że nie będą razem. Nie bardzo potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak miałby to zrobić nie raniąc jej przy tym. Wiedział już, że nie chciałby też widzieć jej z Weasleyem, a z drugiej strony nie potrafił znaleźć innego chłopaka, który zająłby się nią wystarczająco dobrze, kiedy on kiedyś ją zostawi.

Kilkanaście minut później spacerowali już błoniami, trzymając się za ręce. Wreszcie dotarli do głazu przy którym umówili się na pierwszą randkę. Hermiona spojrzała w jego stronę i nagle na jej twarzy pojawiło się zaciekawienie i zdziwienie.

- Coś się stało? – Zapytał Draco.

- Spójrz na ten głaz. Czy nie uważasz, że coś jest z nim nie tak? – Draco zwrócił wzrok w stronę, gdzie patrzyła Hermiona i zaczął przyglądać się głazowi. Nie zauważył jednak kompletnie nic niezwykłego.

- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

- Ostatnim razem, kiedy tu byliśmy, obok tego największego głazu leżały dwa mniejsze. Teraz są trzy. – Wyjaśniła.

- E! Pewnie coś źle zapamiętałaś. Niby po co ktoś miałby tu przynieść kolejny wielki kamień?

- Nie wiem, ale jestem pewna, że jednego z tych mniejszych wcześniej tu nie było.

- To może komuś się nudziło i przywlókł tu ten kamień dla zabawy, choć to musiała być bardzo głupia zabawa. – Roześmiał się.

- Może. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona wzruszając ramionami, a potem pociągnęła Draco dalej wzdłuż jeziora.

Draco uznał, że Ślizgoni skreślili go totalnie, dlatego nawet nie próbował ponownie się do nich zbliżyć. Doszedł do wniosku, że to poniżej jego godności narzucać się komuś, kto nawet nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Zachowanie Ślizgonów nie oznaczało jednak, że pogodzili się z tym co się stało; wciąż zastanawiali się jak mogło do tego dojść. Szczególnie zakochane w Draco Ślizgonki, próbowały zrozumieć jak Hermionie Granger udało się uwieść takiego zagorzałego zwolennika Czarnego Pana i wyznawcę ideologii czystej krwi.

Któregoś dnia Ślizgoni siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym i rozmawiali na różne tematy, kiedy Pansy nagle wstała gwałtownie i zakryła usta dłonią, jakby właśnie coś sobie uświadomiła.

- Co się stało Pansy? – Zapytał Nott.

- Już wiem! – Odpowiedziała podekscytowana

- Co? – Zainteresował się Goyle.

- Może nie podała eliksiru miłosnego Krumowi, ale na pewno zrobiła to Draco! – Wszyscy Ślizgoni doskonale wiedzieli kogo miała na myśli ich koleżanka. Popatrzyli na nią, zdając sobie w tym momencie sprawę, że to może być najprostsza odpowiedź na pytania, które zadawali sobie w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

- To by miało sens. – Zawyrokowała Millicenta.

- Zgadzam się. – Przytaknęła im Daphne. – On nie mógłby jej tego dziecka zrobić świadomie. Zawsze pamiętał o eliksirze antykoncepcyjnym, kiedy był z którąś z nas.

- A może to dziecko w ogóle nie jest jego! – Wykrzyknęła podekscytowana Pansy. – Może szlama zaszła w ciążę z kimś innym, a potem postanowiła wrobić Draco. Jeśli się jest pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego nie myśli się rozsądnie i wierzy się w każde słowo osoby, która go podała! – Zabini zrobił minę świadczącą o tym, że szczerze wątpi w te słowa, ale nie odezwał się, tylko dalej przysłuchiwał rozmowie.

- Słuchajcie, to może dlatego nie wykonał tego zadania dla Czarnego Pana. – Zaczął zastanawiać się Nott. - Przecież poświęcał temu w zeszłym roku każdą wolną chwilę, a potem nagle jakby odpuścił.

- Racja. – Zgodził się z nim Goyle.

- Może jeszcze go nie straciliśmy. Wystarczy tylko podać mu antidotum, a wylecą mu z głowy wszystkie szlamy i znów będzie taki sam jak dawniej. – Ucieszyła się Astoria.

- Nie dość, że go odzyskamy, to może jeszcze zostaniemy nagrodzeni przez Czarnego Pana! – Rozpromieniła się Millicenta.

- Tylko kto mu go poda, nikt z nas nie zbliża się do niego? – Zaczął zastanawiać się Nott.

Przysłuchujący się rozmowie Crabbe i Zabini nie odzywali się ani słowem, choć każdy z nich z zupełnie innego powodu. Crabbea zaczęło cieszyć, że Draco, podobnie jak jego rodzina, stracił wysoką pozycję wśród Śmierciożerców, bo to mogło oznaczać, że on jako oddany zwolennik Czarnego Pana może zająć jego miejsce. Chłopak nie brał jednak pod uwagę, że dla jego mistrza liczyło się nie tylko oddanie, ale i przydatność jego zwolenników. Crabbe nie dysponował dużą mocą magiczną, nie był zbyt inteligentny i nie miał pieniędzy jak Malfoyowie. Według Voldemorta, i nie tylko jego, mógł być tylko mięsem armatnim w czasie walki. Jego jedynym atutem była duża masa i idąca za tym siła, które jednak nie były atrybutami opisującymi wybitnego czarodzieja.

W tym samym czasie Blaise Zabini wciąż zastanawiał się jaka była jego własna rola w tym co się stało. Był prawie pewien, że kiedy podał Malfoyowi _Effectus Cupiditas, _Malfoy i Grangerjeszcze nie spotykali się ze sobą. Znaczyłoby to, że albo Malfoy zakochał się w Granger po tym jednym razie, albo ona zaszła wtedy w ciążę i postanowiła, że za wszelką cenę musi zatrzymać przy sobie ojca swojego dziecka i dlatego podała mu eliksir miłosny. Każda z tych opcji obciążała Blaise i dlatego nigdy nie przyznałby się żadnemu ze Ślizgonów, że to co się stało mogło zacząć się od jego głupiego pomysłu. Bał się, że potępią go za taki okropny czyn względem Malfoya, albo co gorsze, zaczną wypytywać dlaczego zrobił coś takiego. Blaise czuł również wyrzuty sumienia względem Malfoya i nie mógł sobie darować, że najprawdopodobniej to on sam wpakował go w tą całą sytuację. To właśnie dlatego nie chciał się od niego odwrócić jak reszta Ślizgonów i próbował z nim rozmawiać. Jednak, kiedy zrozumiał, że jedyne co może w ten sposób osiągnąć to, to że Ślizgoni się od niego odseparują tak jak od Malfoya, dał za wygraną.


	18. Jak w rodzinie

Rozdział 18

Jak w rodzinie

Draco przywykł już do tego, że Ślizgoni izolują się od niego i nawet nie próbował im narzucać swojego towarzystwa, dlatego kiedy dotarł do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, jak zwykle usiadł samotnie na końcu stołu. Hermiony jeszcze nie było przy stole Gryffindoru, ale nie zmartwiło go to, ponieważ wcześniej tego popołudnia powiedziała mu, że będzie pisać w bibliotece pracę na eliksiry, którą zadał im poprzedniego dnia Slughorn. Draco wiedział, że siedząc w bibliotece Hermiona była w stanie całkowicie zatracić poczucie czasu, dlatego postanowił, że jeśli nie pojawi się w ciągu dziesięciu minut, pójdzie po nią i przypomni jej, że nie samą nauką człowiek żyje. Na razie jednak nie było powodu do niepokoju, dlatego zabrał się za jedzenie smakowitego steku na swoim talerzu. Kiedy już miał włożyć do ust pierwszy kęs, uświadomił sobie, że ktoś nad nim stoi, ponieważ na jego talerz i stół na którym stał padało kilka ludzkich cieni. Podniósł głowę znad talerza i zobaczył twarze uśmiechających się do niego Goylea, Pansy i Millicenty.

- Cześć Draco! Możemy się do ciebie dosiąść? – Zwróciła się do niego Pansy.

- Po co? – Mimo tego co stało się ostatnio, Draco wciąż był Ślizgonem i zbyt dobrze znał innych Ślizgonów, aby posądzić ich w tym momencie o czyste intencje. Był pewien, że bez powodu nie podeszliby do niego od tak sobie, żeby pogawędzić.

- Oj nie bądź niegrzeczny. – Obruszyła się Millicenta. – Po prostu doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie możemy się na ciebie ciągle gniewać, przecież byliśmy przyjaciółmi przez tyle lat. Byliśmy jak rodzina. – Draco wzruszył ramionami, co jego koledzy wzięli za przyzwolenie i usiedli na wolnych miejscach koło niego; Goyle po jego lewej stronie, Pansy po prawej, a Millicenta naprzeciwko. Draco zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że musi być czujny, bo nigdy nie wiadomo o co chodzi jego dawnym przyjaciołom. Pomyślał, że w tej chwili chyba wolałby, aby nadal nie zbliżali się do niego na odległość kilku metrów, przynajmniej czułby się bezpieczniejszy. W tym samym czasie Gryfoni zauważyli co się dzieje i zaczęli z uwagą obserwować Draco i próbujących się z nim pogodzić Ślizgonów.

- Zamierzasz się ożenić ze sz…z Granger? – Zapytała bez ogródek Pansy.

- A dlaczego tak cię to interesuje? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Draco. Był spięty i miał nadzieję, że jak najszybciej uda mu się zakończyć tą rozmowę.

- Głupie pytanie. – Zaśmiała się Pansy. – Jak mogłoby mnie nie interesować, zawsze myślałam, że ożenisz się ze mną.

- To teraz wiedz, że nie ożenię się z tobą. – Pansy zdawała się tym w ogóle nieprzejęta, jakby wiedziała, że ma jakiegoś asa w rękawie i za chwilę zamierzała go użyć. Spojrzała wymownie na Millicentę i zanim Draco zorientował się co się dzieje, nachyliła się do niego, a jej usta zetknęły się z jego ustami. W tym samym czasie, korzystając z nieuwagi Draco, Millicenta wyciągnęła małą buteleczkę i wlała jej zawartość do jego napoju.

- Odwal się! – Krzyknął Draco odpychając od siebie Pansy tak mocno, że aż upadła na ziemię. Gryfoni ryknęli ze śmiechu widząc upadającą Pansy. Żaden z nich jednak nie zauważył, że chwilę wcześniej Millicenta wlała coś do soku Malfoya. Każda inna dziewczyna poczułaby się upokorzona na miejscu Pansy, ale ona wcześniej dokładnie przemyślała to co zamierzała zrobić. Wierzyła, że kiedy antidotum na eliksir miłosny zadziała, Draco będzie jej tak wdzięczny za to poświęcenie, że od razu zwiąże się z nią, a nie z żadną inną dziewczyną ze Slitherinu. Teraz, kiedy pierwszy etap planu został wykonany, trzeba tylko było dopilnować, aby Draco wypił swój sok.

- Chciałam tylko, żebyś wiedział, że jeszcze możesz zmienić zdanie. – Wyjaśniła Pansy wstając z podłogi.

- Może lepiej już sobie idźcie. – Powiedział z wyraźną złością w głosie Draco. Żaden ze Ślizgonów nie ruszył się jednak ze swojego miejsca.

- Draco, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że my naprawdę chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej. – Odezwał się po raz pierwszy Goyle.

- Jeżeli taki jest twój wybór, to ja to rozumiem. – Wyjaśniła Millicenta. – To co, wypijemy za odnowienie naszej przyjaźni? – Zapytała podnosząc do góry swój kielich. Draco nie bardzo wiedział, czy powinien z nimi wznosić toasty. Coś w środku mówiło mu, że to podstęp. Nie miał jednak argumentu i niepewnie podniósł swój kielich. Kiedy zbliżał go już do ust, do sali wpadł nagle zziajany Colin Creevey i skierował się natychmiast w stronę Draco.

- Malfoy! Hermiona! – Wydyszał.

- Co się stało? – Zapytał przerażony Draco, odkładając czarę na stół.

- Była w bibliotece i źle się poczuła, jest teraz u Pani Pomfrey. – Wyjaśnił Gryfon. Draco nie zastanawiając się wiele, wstał od stołu i pozostawiwszy niezjedzoną kolację i niedopity sok, co sił w nogach pobiegł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Goyle, Millicenta i Pansy popatrzyli na siebie wściekli i rozczarowani.

Draco biegł korytarzem trącając po drodze uczniów, którzy szli w przeciwnym kierunku, do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Czasami zdarzyło, że któryś uczeń ze starszej klasy wściekły, że chłopak go potrącił odwracał się chcąc zaprotestować, ale plecy Draco znikały mu z pola widzenia tak szybko, że dawał za wygraną, odwracał się i szedł dalej. Tymczasem blondyn dotarł już do schodów i przeskakiwał naraz po kilka stopni, aby tylko dostać się jak najszybciej na górę. Wreszcie od skrzydła szpitalnego dzielił go już tylko jeden korytarz. Przebiegł go szybko i zdyszany dopadł wreszcie drzwi wiodących do królestwa Pani Pomfrey. Chwycił za klamkę, której prawie nie miał siły nacisnąć, bo był już tak zmęczony po szaleńczym biegu. Serce waliło mu w piersi jak oszalałe i sam nie wiedział, czy to z powodu wysiłku, czy strachu, który je przepełniał. Wpadł do środka i rozejrzał się dookoła. Hermiona siedziała na jednym z łóżek, a na stoliczku obok stały najróżniejsze buteleczki z kolorowymi eliksirami. Draco podbiegł do dziewczyny i chwycił ją za rękę.

- Co się dzieje? Jak się czujesz? – Zapytał wciąż ciężko dysząc. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.

- Zaczęło się.

- Już? – Zapytał zdziwiony. – Myślałem, że mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

- Dzieci zawsze wybierają sobie najmniej spodziewany moment panie Malfoy. – Odpowiedział mu z tył jakiś żeński głos. Draco obrócił się i zobaczył stojącą za nim Panią Pomfrey.

- Czy wszystko jest w porządku? Nie dzieje się nic złego? – Zapytał z troską w głosie.

- Wszystko pod kontrolą. – Odpowiedziała mu kobieta, a wtedy Draco znów obrócił się w stronę Hermiony.

- Czy to bardzo boli? – Zapytał swoją dziewczynę.

- Teraz nie, ale jak tylko zaczyna się… - W tym momencie ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. Całe jej ciało zesztywniało, a plecy wcisnęły się w wysoko uniesione oparcie łóżka. Draco zbladł, widząc jej cierpienie; dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak to musi boleć.

- Panie Malfoy, to może trochę potrwać, więc niech lepiej pan wraca na kolację. Kiedy będzie po wszystkim na pewno pana poinformuję. – Powiedziała Pomfrey, kiedy Hermiona rozluźniła się, gdy skurcz minął.

- Nie ma mowy, zostaję. – Odpowiedział zdecydowanym tonem.

- To niech chociaż nie utrudnia mi pan pracy i poczeka na zewnątrz.

- Ale ja chcę tu być!

- Panie Malfoy, wszyscy przyszli ojcowie czekają na zewnątrz. – Wyjaśniła kobieta.

- Mugole by mnie wpuścili. – Argumentował.

- My nie jesteśmy mugolami. – Odpowiedziała z lekką urazą w głosie.

- Może szkoda. – Odpowiedział natychmiast, a ona spojrzała na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

- Pani Pomfrey, czy on naprawdę nie może zostać? – Zapytała błagalnym tonem Hermiona. – Czułabym się lepiej, gdyby ze mną był.

- Będzie tu tylko przeszkadzał.

- Nie będę.

- No dobrze. – Powiedziała starsza czarownica po chwili namysłu. - Ale jak mi tu pan zemdleje, to nie będę się panem zajmować. – Draco nic nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Piętnaście minut później, akurat w momencie gdy Hermiona odczuwała ból związany z kolejnym skurczem, a Draco trzymał ją za rękę równocześnie ocierając jej szmatką pot z czoła, do skrzydła szpitalnego wpadli Harry i Ron, którzy przybiegli zaraz, jak tylko dowiedzieli się o stanie przyjaciółki.

- A wy co tu robicie? – Zirytowała się Pomfrey.

- Chcieliśmy wiedzieć czy z Hermioną wszystko w porządku. – Odpowiedział Harry

- Nic jej nie jest. – Uspokoiła ich szkolna uzdrowicielka. – Możecie poczekać na zewnątrz.

- A on zostaje? – Zapytał Ron wskazując na Draco.

- Tak, ja zostaję, ale wy nie. Idźcie sobie stąd. – Odpowiedział niezbyt przyjemnym tonem Draco.

- O nie! Skoro on zostaje, to my też! – Zaprotestował Ron.

- To nie dworzec, tylko skrzydło szpitalne. – Zdenerwowała się Pomfrey.

- Ron idźcie. – Poprosiła słabo i przez zaciśnięte zęby Hermiona. Nie czuła się najlepiej ze świadomością, że jej przyjaciele mają ją oglądać w takiej sytuacji.

- Ale… - Próbował jeszcze protestować Ron.

- Idźcie, proszę. – Wydusiła z siebie Hermiona resztką sił. Obaj jej przyjaciele popatrzyli na siebie niezbyt z tego zadowoleni, ale posłusznie ruszyli w stronę wyjścia.

Kilka godzin później Harry i Ron wciąż czekali zdenerwowani przed skrzydłem szpitalnym. Dołączyła do nich również Ginny. Podczas gdy ona spokojnie siedziała na krześle, jej brat chodził nerwowo tam i z powrotem. W tym samym czasie Harry stał wpatrzony w swoje dłonie, które ściskały się nerwowo tuż przed jego twarzą.

- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że chciała, żeby fretka tam była, a nas wywaliła. – Powtórzył chyba po raz setny w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin Ron.

- Ron, on jest ojcem jej dziecka. – Wyjaśniła spokojnie Ginny.

- Ale my jesteśmy jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. – Odparował jej natychmiast rudzielec. Ginny miała już dość powtarzania wciąż tych samych argumentów i dyskusji na ten sam temat. Nie odpowiedziała więc nic. Zapadła cisza, ponieważ ani Harry, ani Ron nie mieli teraz głowy do poruszania innych tematów. Ginny próbowała wcześniej porozmawiać o czekającym ich za kilka tygodni meczu quidditcha, co zawsze pomagało, kiedy Harry i Ron się czymś martwili, ale tym razem byli tak skupieni na martwieniu się o Hermionę, że nawet nie próbowali podjąć tego tematu.

Wreszcie, kiedy całej trójce zaczęła już ciążyć cisza, która panowała, drzwi przed którymi stali, otworzyły się, a Pani Pomfrey stojąca za nimi uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Już po wszystkim. – Powiedziała stara czarownica. – Możecie wejść, ale tylko na kilka minut, bo panna Granger potrzebuje teraz spokoju i czasu ze swoją rodziną. – Cała trójka od razu skoczyła w stronę wejścia, chcąc jak najszybciej zobaczyć przyjaciółkę. Skierowali się prosto do łóżka na którym leżała Hermiona i zatrzymali się kilka metrów od niego. Hermiona siedziała na nim trzymając na rękach zawinięte w kocyk dziecko. Patrzyła na nie z czułością i głaskała je po maleńkiej buzi. Draco siedział obok niej, obejmując ją jedną ręką, a drugą głaszcząc głowę dziecka. Na jego twarzy nie sposób było odnaleźć nawet cienia jej dawnego wyrazu, podobnie jak twarz Hermiony była pełna czułości, ale i dumy. Harry odchrząkną, a Hermiona i Draco spojrzeli na przybyłych.

- Podejdźcie bliżej. – Zachęciła ich z uśmiechem świeżo upieczona mama. Natychmiast podeszli do samego łóżka i mogli teraz z bliska przyjrzeć się noworodkowi. Dziecko miało wyjątkowo bujną, prawie białą czuprynę i stalowo niebieskie oczy, tak, że nawet najbardziej sceptyczny ze Ślizgonów nie mógłby mieć wątpliwości co do togo, kto jest ojcem. – Przedstawiam wam Cassiopeię.

- O rany, jaka ona podobna do Malfoya. – Trochę zbyt głośno powiedziała Ginny, a na ustach dziecka pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia z powodu zbyt głośnych dźwięków.

- Merlinie, nawet miny robi takie jak on. – Zauważył ze smutkiem Ron. Była to prawda, bo pomimo, iż Cassiopeia była noworodkiem, grymas na jej twarzy był dokładną kopią grymasu, który często pojawiał się na twarzy jej ojca. W tym momencie Draco spojrzał na Rona z triumfem i zademonstrował minę o której właśnie wspomniał Gryfon.

- Lepiej już idźcie, Hermiona musi ją nakarmić. – Odezwał się Malfoy głosem równocześnie pełnym troski, ale i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Ale… - Zaczął Harry, ale nie dokończył, bo Ginny już zaczęła ciągnąć go do wyjścia.

- Zobaczymy się jutro. - Powiedziała Ginny i wypchnęła za drzwi wciąż opierających się Harryego i Rona.

Nad ranem, kiedy Hermiona nieco doszła do siebie, a pani Pomfrey rzuciła na nią i Cassi wszystkie konieczne w takich przypadkach zaklęcia i podała Hermionie wszystkie niezbędne eliksiry, pielęgniarka uznała, że nie ma potrzeby dłużej zatrzymywać ich w skrzydle szpitalnym i odesłała Hermionę do jej dormitorium.

Zbliżała się pora śniadania i podczas gdy Hermiona spała, wykorzystując chwilę spokoju, która w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin była wyjątkiem, Draco stał przy białym dziecięcym łóżeczku z baldachimem i wpatrywał się w śpiące dziecko. Cassi miała dopiero kilka godzin, a on już nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że kiedyś będzie musiał ją porzucić. Próbował znaleźć w tej malutkiej twarzy coś, co usprawiedliwiłoby jego plany, coś co mówiłoby, że niemowlę nie jest warte jego nazwiska, bo jest półkrwi, ale nie był w stanie znaleźć kompletnie nic. Była idealna, najpiękniejsza na świecie i była jego córką. Jak ktoś mógłby uważać ją za gorszą? Wiedział jednak, że w oczach jego rodziców zawsze będzie gorsza i zawsze będzie tylko hańbą dla nazwiska Malfoy.

Hermiona obudziła się i przez otwarte drzwi do pokoju dziecinnego zobaczyła Draco wpatrującego się w śpiące dziecko. Wstała powoli i podeszła do niego.

- Jest idealna. – Powiedział szeptem, nie spuszczając oka ze śpiącego dziecka.

- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że można tak mocno kochać kogoś, kogo poznało się tak niedawno. – Draco spojrzał na Hermionę, uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło. Stali tak jeszcze kilka minut, kiedy na twarzy dziecka pojawił się nagle grymas niezadowolenia. Już chwilę później rozległ się płacz, a Cassi otworzyła oczy. Hermiona natychmiast podniosła dziecko, przytuliła do siebie i zaczęła kołysać.

- Skierka. Pysia. Smętek. – Powiedział łagodnie Draco i już sekundę później aportowały się przed nimi trzy skrzaty domowe.

- Pan wzywał? – Zapytały równocześnie.

- Chciałbym wam kogoś przedstawić. – Wyjaśnił i spojrzał w stronę Hermiony kołyszącej spokojne już dziecko. Oczy wszystkich skrzatów zwróciły się w tamtym kierunku i na ich twarzach zagościły trzy identyczne, szerokie od jednego wielkiego ucha do drugiego, uśmiechy. – To jest Cassiopeia. Chcę, aby jeden z was się nią zajmował. - Kiedy skrzaty to usłyszały, spojrzały z utęsknieniem w stronę dziecka.

- Ale chyba najpierw Draco musisz się o coś zapytać. – Ostrzegawczym tonem powiedziała Hermiona. Draco zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

- Tak, najpierw musicie mi odpowiedzieć na pytanie i rozkazuję wam odpowiadać szczerze. – Skrzaty spojrzały na niego wyczekująco. – Cassi zajmie się ten z was, którego odpowiedź będzie twierdząca. Czy któryś z was chce być wolny? – Uśmiechy z twarzy skrzatów spełzły natychmiast.

- Nie! Pysia nie chce być wolna! Pysia nic nie zrobiła! – Zaczęła natychmiast wrzeszczeć skrzatka.

- Smętek też nie chce! Smętek jest dobrym skrzatem! Smętek zna swoje miejsce! – Zawtórował jej Smętek.

Podczas gdy dwa skrzaty przekrzykiwały się nawzajem, Skierka stał spokojnie i nie odzywał się, choć również nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z powodu takiego obrotu sprawy.

- Bądźcie cicho. – Powiedział Draco, kiedy zauważył, że wrzaski skrzatów zaczęły drażnić dziecko, które znów zaczęło popłakiwać. Skrzaty natychmiast umilkły. Draco spojrzał na Hermionę z miną mówiącą „A nie mówiłem?" i znów odwrócił się w stronę skrzatów.

- Pysia, Smętek. – Odezwała się Hermiona. – Jesteście bardzo dobrymi skrzatami i dlatego chcemy, żebyście zajęli się Cassi. Uważamy, że zasługujecie na to, aby dostawać wynagrodzenie za swoją pracę i aby mieć dni wolne.

- Cisza. – Powiedział Draco, kiedy zauważył, że skrzaty już chcą zacząć protestować.

- A ty Skierko, czy chcesz być wolny i zajmować się Cassi? – Zapytała łagodnie Hermiona.

- Panienko, Skierka bardzo by chciał się zajmować małą panienką, ale skierka nie chce być wolny. Skierka jest szczęśliwy mając swojego pana i nie potrzebuje za to pieniędzy. Ale jeśli pan uważa, że Skierka może się zająć małą panienką tylko wtedy, jeśli będzie wolny, to Skierka się poświęci i z radością przyjmie ubranie od swojego pana. – Odpowiedział skrzat.

- Skierko dlaczego uważasz, że to poświęcenie? – Znów zapytała Hermiona.

- Wolne skrzaty nie są szczęśliwe panienko. Znam ich kilka i żaden poza Zgredkiem nie jest szczęśliwy. Ale Zgredek jest inny niż wszystkie skrzaty. On zawsze chciał być wolny, nie tak jak my. My jesteśmy dumni z tego kim jesteśmy. Odkąd pojawiła się panienka, – Tu skrzat skłonił się Hermionie - pan jest dla nas dobry i nie mamy żadnego powodu, żeby chcieć być wolnymi.

- A gdyby Draco cię źle traktował, to chciałbyś być wolny? – Zapytała Hermiona.

- Skrzaty bardzo nie lubią się karać za to, że zawiodły swojego pana. Zgredek zawsze nam powtarzał, że chce być wolny, bo nie chce już uderzać głową o ścianę. To był jeden z powodów panienko. Czasami myślałem, że ma rację i też marzyłem o wolności. Teraz Skierka już nie marzy, bo jest szczęśliwy. – Draco i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie i każde z nich uśmiechnęło się triumfalnie, choć każde z innego powodu.

- Czyli będziesz szczęśliwszy zajmując się Cassi i nie będąc wolnym niż jako wolny skrzat?

- Tak panienko.

- Dobrze. W takim razie myślę, że Draco zgodzi się ze mną, żebyś zajął się Cassi, pod warunkiem, że kiedy zaczniesz marzyć o wolności, to nam o tym powiesz. – Odwróciła się do Draco. – Co ty na to? – Draco był bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, ponieważ nigdy nie chciał pozbywać się żadnego ze swoich skrzatów. Musiał przyznać, że paradoksalnie uratowało go to, że posłuchał Hermiony.

- Zgadzam się. Jeśli zapragniesz być wolny, powiedz mi to, a ja cię wtedy uwolnię. – Odpowiedział blondyn. Był pewny, że skrzat nigdy o nic takiego nie poprosi, ponieważ planował, że kiedy nie będzie już z Hermioną i Cassi odeśle go aby im służył, a Hermiona na pewno już zadba o to, żeby skrzat był szczęśliwy.

Podczas śniadania przy stole Gryffindoru panował gwar podnieconych rozmów. Wszyscy już słyszeli, że Hermiona urodziła i wypytywali teraz Ginny, Harryego i Rona o najdrobniejsze szczegóły.

- Jak wygląda? – Zapytała podekscytowana Lavender.

- Jak Malfoy. – Powiedział smętne Ron. Ginny roześmiała się.

- To prawda. – Potwierdziła słowa swojego brata. – Ma takie same blond włosy i szaroniebieskie oczy; no i robi identyczne miny. Jest śliczna!

- Uważasz, że Malfoy jest śliczny? – Zapytał z irytacją w głosie Harry.

- Oj przestań. Nie to miałam na myśli. Jest prawie identyczna jak Malfoy, tylko dużo ładniejsza. – Wyjaśniła i pocałowała Harryego próbując go udobruchać.

Hermiona i Draco postanowili zostawić Cassi w pokoju pod opieką Skierki i sami pójść na śniadanie, uznając, że gwar panujący w Wielkiej Sali nie wpłynąłby dobrze na dziecko. Kiedy weszli, wszyscy uczniowie spojrzeli na nich zaciekawieni. Jeszcze nie wszyscy uczniowie z innych domów słyszeli najnowsze nowiny, dlatego zdziwili się, kiedy okazało się, że brzuch Hermiony nagle zmalał. Zaczęli szeptać między sobą, wypytując swoich przyjaciół, czy ktoś już słyszał o tym, że Hermiona urodziła. Jednak w tym momencie grupa starszych Gryfonów, z dziewczętami na czele, zerwała się ze swoich miejsc i podbiegła do Hermiony i Draco. Koleżanki Hermiony zaczęły rzucać się im na szyje składając gratulacje. Draco czuł się dziwnie, kiedy Gryfonki, jakby zapominając o wszystkich konfliktach z przeszłości ściskały go i gratulowały mu, choć musiał przyznać, że było to całkiem miłe, zwłaszcza, że naprawdę czuł rozpierającą go dumę.

- Dlaczego nie przynieśliście jej ze sobą? – Z zawodem w głosie zapytała Lavender.

- Nie bądź głupia. – Odpowiedziała jej Parvati, zanim Hermiona zdążyła się odezwać. – Ona ma tylko kilka godzin, nie powinna tu jeszcze przebywać.

- A kiedy będziemy mogli ją zobaczyć? – Dopytywała się dalej Lavender.

- Może wieczorem w pokoju wspólnym zrobimy przyjęcie i Hermiona przyniesie małą? – Zaproponowała Parvati. – Ty też jesteś zaproszony. – Zwróciła się do Draco. Nagle wśród Gryfonów zaległa kompletna cisza. To, że zaakceptowali Draco jako chłopaka Hermiony nie oznaczało, że zapomnieli o tym, że był Ślizgonem. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by jakikolwiek Ślizgon postawił nogę w Gryffindorze. Nikt nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że dzięki czarom Dumbledorea i Flitwicka, Draco mógł w każdej chwili wejść do pokoju wspólnego w Gryffindorze. Kiedy tajemnica dotycząca tego kto jest ojcem dziecka Hermiony wydała się, Draco i Hermiona postanowili, że przejście pomiędzy ich pokojami nadal pozostanie tajemnicą. Nie chcieli, aby ktoś miał o to pretensje do dyrektora i aby nierozsądni uczniowie nie próbowali dostać się do Slitherinu wykorzystując ten skrót. Tajemnicę znali tylko Harry, Ron i Ginny, a Hermiona zmusiła ich, aby zachowali ją dla siebie.

- Skoro on jest jej ojcem, to ma prawo widywać swoją córkę, a przecież nie będą się z Hermioną umawiać na korytarzach, bo to nie jest dobre miejsce dla dziecka. – Powiedział Neville i zaczerwienił się mając nadzieję, że nie palnął czegoś głupiego i że Gryfoni nie zlinczują go za to co powiedział.

- Dzięki Longbottom. – Zwrócił się do niego Draco. Nawet nie przypuszczałby, że Gryfon, któremu jeszcze do niedawna z taką chęcią dokuczał, weźmie jego stronę.

- Racja. – Zgodziła się z Nevillem Lavender.

- Ale hasła nie dostanie. Za każdym razem będzie go wpuszczał ktoś z nas. – Zaznaczył od razu niezbyt zadowolony z obrotu sprawy Seamus. Zdziwiło go, że Harry i Ron nie protestują, ponieważ wiedział, że mimo wszystkiego co się wydarzyło w ostatnich miesiącach, ci dwaj wciąż nie ufają Malfoyowi. Nie mógł ich za to obwiniać, ponieważ sam wciąż nie mógł do końca uwierzyć w przemianę Malfoya.

- No to jesteśmy umówieni. – Ucieszyła się Parvati. - Malfoy, dziś po kolacji możesz przyjść do Gryffindoru z Hermioną. – Zwróciła się do blondyna. Draco skinął głową, pocałował Hermionę i ruszył do stołu Slitherinu, przy którym zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce.

- Zostałeś ojcem? Gratuluję. – Powiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem Pansy, równocześnie siadając koło Draco.

- Jasne, gratulujemy. – Zawtórowała jej Millicenta, kiedy i ona wraz z Goylem i Zabinim usiadła obok.

- Dzięki. – Powiedział służbowym tonem. Nie miał w tym momencie ochoty na ich towarzystwo, ponieważ przypuszczał, że znowu będą próbowali zrobić coś, co może mu się nie spodobać.

- Pewnie jesteś dumny? – Zapytała po chwili Pansy, wciąż udając zaciekawienie.

- Bardzo. – Odpowiedział.

- Wiesz, rozmawialiśmy z chłopakami, żeby znowu przyjąć cię do drużyny. – Powiedział Goyle.

- Bo beze mnie jesteście beznadziejni? – Zapytał jadowitym głosem Draco.

- Nie. – Włączył się do rozmowy Nott, siadając naprzeciwko blondyna. – Może coś zrozumieliśmy. - W tym momencie Draco kontem oka spojrzał na Pansy.

- Co mi dolewasz do soku Parkinson? – Zapytał lodowatym tonem. – Pansy natychmiast schowała rękę pod stół.

- Nic. – Zaprzeczyła.

- Chcecie się pogodzić, jasne. – Stwierdził z powątpiewaniem Draco i wstał od stołu. Nott spojrzał na Pansy wściekłym wzrokiem, kiedy Draco odchodził już w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru.

Draco nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale fakt, że Ślizgoni chcieli wlać do jego dyniowego soku jakiś eliksir bardzo go zaniepokoił. Postanowił więc udać się z tym problemem do Dumbledorea.

Podczas lunchu Draco siedział już przy stole Gryffindoru, czym wzbudził duże zainteresowanie wszystkich uczniów. Nie była to jednak taka sensacja, jak jego związek z Hermioną, dlatego uczniowie szybko się z tym pogodzili i zajęli się swoim jedzeniem, oraz rozmową z kolegami. Tylko Ślizgoni, zwłaszcza ci, którzy byli z Draco w jednej klasie, zdawali się być wściekli z powodu takiego rozwoju sytuacji. Nie mogli jednak nic zrobić, ponieważ nie byli nawet w stanie porozmawiać z blondynem na ten temat, gdyż od rana nikt go nie widział w lochach.

Wieczorem, po kolacji, Gryfoni zaczęli zbierać się w swoim pokoju wspólnym. Każdy z nich chciał zobaczyć dziecko, które przyszło na świat tej nocy. Uczniowie młodszych klas, którzy nie byli świadkami porannej rozmowy, bardzo zdziwili się widząc Ślizgona wchodzącego do ich wieży razem z Hermioną. Nic jednak nie powiedzieli, ponieważ starsi uczniowie nawet nie próbowali się przeciwstawić obecności blondyna w ich pokoju wspólnym. Draco i Hermiona weszli po schodach wiodących do dormitoriów, by wrócić już chwilę później. Draco niósł na rękach mały tobołek z którego wydobywało się kwilenie niemowlęcia. Kiedy Hermiona i Draco z Cassi na rękach usiedli na kanapie, Gryfoni zaczęli tłoczyć się przy nich wyciągając przy tym jak najdalej swoje szyje. Każdy chciał zobaczyć dziecko.

- Możecie się odsunąć? Zaraz ją udusicie. – Zwrócił im uwagę Draco. Zgromadzeni w pokoju uczniowie natychmiast posłuchali i porozsiadali się po najbliższych fotelach. Ci dla których nie starczyło na nich miejsca stanęli w pewnej odległości od kanapy, wciąż wpatrując się w niemowlę.

- Ale ona śliczna! – Zachwycała się Lavender, która siedziała na jednym z najbliższych foteli. Jej koleżanki zaczęły kiwać głowami, całkowicie zgadzając się z dziewczyną. Na twarzy Draco pojawił się grymas podobny do tego, który kiedyś widywano na jego twarzy, kiedy mówił o bogactwie i kontaktach swojego ojca.

- Mieliście rację. – Zwróciła się do Rona i Ginny Parvati. – Jest bardzo podobna do Malfoya.

- Mogę ją potrzymać? – Zapytała Lavender.

- Nie. – Natychmiast odpowiedział Draco. – Potem wszyscy będą chcieli ją brać na ręce, a ona nie jest jakąś maskotką Gryffindoru.

- Draco, nie bądź niemiły. – Upomniała go Hermiona, a potem zwróciła się w stronę Lavender. – Myślę jednak, że Draco ma rację; ona dopiero się urodziła, przeżyła już dziś wystarczająco dużo, a takie przekazywanie jej z rąk do rąk mogłoby ją dodatkowo zestresować. Może jak będzie trochę starsza, kiedy już przyzwyczai się do was i całej sytuacji. – Wyjaśniła Hermiona, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie, po czym nachyliła się do dziecka i pogłaskała je po małej główce.

- Szkoda. – Lavender posmutniała. – No ale zostało jeszcze kilka miesięcy roku szkolnego.

- Może sama powinnaś postarać się o swoje. – Powiedział Draco, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. Lavender natychmiast spojrzała na Rona, który zaczerwienił się jak piwonia, po czym wstał i poszedł do swojego dormitorium.

- Ale zdjęcie mogę wam zrobić? – Z nadzieją w głosie zapytał Colin Creevey. Draco i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, po czym Hermiona nieznacznie pokiwała głową, na co Draco wzruszył ramionami. Colin uśmiechnął się i natychmiast złapał za aparat, który miał zawieszony na szyi. – Przysuńcie się bardziej do siebie. Draco i Hermiona zrobili o co prosił chłopak, po czym Draco objął Hermionę jedną ręką na drugiej wciąż trzymając Cassi. Akurat, kiedy pocałował Hermionę w czoło, błysnął flesz aparatu.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – Zapytał z irytacją w głosie Draco. – Chcesz ją oślepić?

- Przepraszam. – Odparł wyraźnie zmieszany i przestraszony reakcją Ślizgona Colin. - Tu jest zbyt ciemno, by na zdjęciu było coś widać bez dodatkowego światła.

- Nie rób tego więcej, bo pożałujesz. – Ostrzegł go blondyn.

- Jasne. – Odpowiedział już nieco mniej przestraszony Gryfon.

Po piętnastu minutach wszyscy napatrzyli się już na dziecko i wiedząc, że i tak nie będą go mogli powstrzymać, zaczęli się rozchodzić do swoich spraw. Hermiona i Draco również postanowili, że ich córka ma już dość tego zainteresowania ze strony Gryfonów i przyszedł czas na jej drzemkę. Wstali z kanapy i skierowali się w stronę pokoju Hermiony.

- To on nie wraca na noc do swojego pokoju? – Zdziwił się Seamus. Harry i Ron wzruszyli ramionami.

- Teraz pewnie zamieszka tutaj, skoro Ślizgoni chcieli go otruć. – Doszła do wniosku Parvati. Tego dnia, kiedy Draco usiadł przy stole Gryffindoru po raz pierwszy, Hermiona wyjaśniła swoim kolegom, że Ślizgoni próbowali wlać do jego soku dyniowego jakiś niezidentyfikowany eliksir. Słysząc to wyjaśnienie, Gryfoni wyrazili zrozumienie i nikt już nie przeciwstawiał się obecności Malfoya przy ich stole.

- Wcale mi się to nie podoba. To, że siedzi z nami przy jednym stole jeszcze jestem w stanie przeżyć, ale to że panoszy się w naszym pokoju wspólnym i zamierza tu nocować, to już lekka przesada. – Odpowiedział Seamus, po czym wstał z kanapy i ruszył do swojego dormitorium.

Colin Creevey szedł w stronę Wielkiej Sali z otaczającą go grupą starszych Puchonek. Każdy z nich zaglądał mu przez ramię patrząc na coś, co Colin trzymał w ręce.

- Niestety mogłem zrobić tylko jedno. – Tłumaczył swoim towarzyszkom chłopak.

- Ale ona podobna do Malfoya. Mam nadzieję, że charakter odziedziczyła po Hermionie. – Stwierdziła Hanna Abbott.

- Minęło już kilka tygodni, a ja wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to Malfoy. No ale teraz mamy już namacalny dowód. – Dodała Susan Bones.

- Co tam masz Creevey? – Rozległ się nagle nieprzyjemny skrzeczący głos. Cała grupa spojrzała przed siebie i zobaczyła Pansy Parkinson i Millicentę Bulstrode idące w ich kierunku. Pansy podeszła do nich i wyrwała Colinowi zdjęcie z ręki. Millicenta natychmiast spojrzała jej przez ramię.

- Obie Ślizgonki nagle spojrzały na siebie z minami wyrażającymi wielkie rozczarowanie. Nic nie odpowiedziały, a Pansy upuściła zdjęcie na ziemię i odwróciła się, żeby odejść. Na zdjęciu, które teraz podnosił z ziemi Colin zobaczyła Draco, który obejmuje Hermionę Granger, a potem całuje ją w czoło. Na rękach blondyna leżało dziecko, które wyglądało jak miniatura blondwłosego Ślizgona: ten sam kolor włosów, ten sam kolor oczu i ten sam grymas na ustach. Pansy była zdołowana, bo do tego momentu wciąż miała nadzieję, że to jednak nie jest dziecko Draco Malfoya.

Tego dnia jeszcze wiele innych osób zobaczyło zdjęcie, które poprzedniego dnia zrobił Colin i teraz wszyscy w szkole mówili o tym, jak bardzo córka Draco jest do niego podobna.

Ślizgonom dodatkowo popsuło to humor, który ostatnio i tak nie był najlepszy. Wciąż bowiem mieli nadzieję, że uda im się podać Draco antidotum na eliksir miłosny, ale teraz nie było na to najmniejszej szansy. Draco nie tylko przestał z nimi jadać posiłki, ale również nie pokazywał się już w ich pokoju wspólnym. Wśród uczniów szybko rozeszły się plotki, że przeprowadził się do wieży Gryffindoru i mieszka teraz w jednym pokoju z Hermioną Granger.

Kolejne tygodnie mijały i nadszedł wreszcie grudzień; święta Bożego Narodzenia zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Ron, Harry i Hermiona siedzieli w pokoju chłopców rozmawiając.

- Mama napisała do mnie, że zaprasza was na święta do Nory. – Poinformował swoich przyjaciół Ron. - Hermiona, możesz zabrać Malfoya jak chcesz. – Dodał po chwili z niezbyt zadowoloną miną.

- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to już wiem, że Dumbledore się nie zgodzi. – Ze smutkiem wyjaśnił Harry. – Uważa, że powinienem spędzić święta na Grimmauld Place. Odkąd nie działa ochrona jaką dała mi mama nie jestem już tak bezpieczny.

- To bardzo miło ze strony twojej mamy Ron, ale moi rodzice są na Grimmauld Place i spędzimy święta z nimi i Harrym. – Dodała Hermiona. Ron wyraźnie posmutniał.

- Słuchaj, a może to wy przyjedziecie do mnie? – Zaproponował Harry.

- Naprawdę? Byłoby super! – Ucieszył się Ron.

- No to załatwione! – Odpowiedział równie ucieszony co on Harry. – Słuchajcie, muszę jeszcze z wami o czymś porozmawiać.

- Co się stało? – Zainteresowała się Hermiona.

- Pamiętasz, mówiliśmy ci kiedyś z Ronem o tej bajce, którą opowiadała nam Luna w czasie wesela Billa, kiedy Krumowi nie spodobał się znak, który nosił jej ojciec? – Zaczął Harry.

- Tak.

- No więc byłem dziś u Dumbledorea w gabinecie i ten pierwszy horkruks, którym był pierścień Gauntów leżał na biurku.

- No i co z nim? – Zapytał Ron.

- Widziałem go już wcześniej, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Kamień był wprawdzie pęknięty po tym jak Dumbledore zniszczył pierścień, ale mimo to zobaczyłem, że jest na nim wyryty ten sam znak, który Xenofilius Lovegood miał na szyi. Pomyślałem, że to dziwne, ponieważ ten pierścień jest przecież dużo starszy niż Grindelwald, więc co robiłby jego znak na pierścieniu. Może Luna miała rację i to jest znak insygniów śmierci, a nie Grindelwalda?

- Harry, dobrze wiesz, że to tylko bajka dla dzieci. Nie ma żadnych insygniów śmierci. – Od razu odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- No to w takim razie co ten znak robi na pierścieniu? – Nie dawał za wygraną Harry.

- Nie wiem, może to był symbol, który kiedyś oznaczał coś zupełnie innego, a Grindelwald tylko go zawłaszczył. Ale jak chcesz, to mogę poszukać czegoś na ten temat w bibliotece. Nie wiem tylko kiedy znajdę czas, bo pomimo, że Draco i Skierka pomagają przy Cassi, wciąż mam mnóstwo roboty. A może powinieneś zapytać o to Dumbledorea, może on wie coś na ten temat?

- On uważa, że powinienem skupić się na horkruksach.

- I ma rację Harry. – Powiedziała Hermiona. – Wciąż nie mamy nic nowego. Mamy tylko podejrzenia, ale nie pewność, że to diadem jest horkruksem. Wciąż stoimy w miejscu.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem i że mnie to nie denerwuje? – Obruszył się Harry. – Ja tylko byłem ciekawy, co może oznaczać ten symbol na pierścieniu. Może to ma jakiś związek z horkruksami i pomoże nam odnaleźć pozostałe.

- Harry, myślę, że to ślepa uliczka, ale sprawdzę wszystkie informacje na ten temat, jeśli to ma cię uspokoić.

- Dzięki. – Odpowiedział Harry kończąc tym temat.

Draco z Cassi na rękach, Hermiona, Harry i Dumbledore stali na trawie pośrodku niewielkiego placu. W wielu domach otaczających placyk okna miały powybijane szyby, z drzwi łuszczyła się farba, a przed schodami leżały stosy śmieci. Draco spojrzał pytająco na Dumbledorea.

- Draco, kwatera główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się w Londynie, przy Grimmauld Place dwanaście. – Powiedział Dumbledore. Draco spojrzał na domy stojące przed nim; jeden z nich miał numer jedenaście, ale kolejny numer trzynaście, numeru dwunastego nie było. – Powtórz w myślach to co zapamiętałeś. – Draco powtórzył w myślach słowa dyrektora i nagle pomiędzy domami z numerem jedenaście i trzynaście pojawiły się drzwi, a po ich obu stronach okna, jakby między budynkami z numerem jedenaście i trzynaście wyrósł nowy dom, który rozepchał je na boki. Cała grupa czarodziejów ruszyła do drzwi i Draco z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że srebrna klamka przy wejściu do domu ma kształt wijącego się węża. Dumbledore otworzył drzwi, które przeraźliwie skrzypnęły. Wnętrze było stare, ale zadbane. Wystrój domu bardzo zaskoczył Draco, bo sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mieszkała tu czarodziejska rodzina z długą tradycją czystej krwi, która na dodatek nie stroniła od czarnej magii. Wiedział, że Potter przejął ten dom po swoim ojcu chrzestnym, który podobnie jak matka Draco był Blackiem, ale mimo to spodziewał się, że zobaczy coś zupełnie innego; myślał, że Potter korzystając z pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji zmieni wystrój tego wnętrza. Tymczasem hall oświetlała lampa, której żyrandol miał kształt węża, podobnie wyglądał również kandelabr stojący na stoliku. Na podłodze rozłożony był stary dywan, a ze ścian spoglądały portrety osób których nazwiska Draco kojarzył z własnego drzewa genealogicznego. Posuwając się z całą grupą w głąb hallu chłopak zauważył również dziwny stojak na parasole, który wyglądał jakby go zrobiono z odciętej nogi trolla, oraz zasłonkę, która jak doszedł do wniosku, musiała prowadzić do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Najbardziej zaskoczyło go jednak coś innego. Wchodząc po schodach zaczęli mijać rząd dziwnych skurczonych głów, które jak uświadomił sobie Draco były odciętymi głowami skrzatów domowych.

- Hermiona! Ty to widziałaś? – Krzyknął porażony tym odkryciem. Przerażona dziewczyna przycisnęła palec do ust, ale było już za późno. Zasłony na ścianie nagle rozsunęły się, jednak nie było za nimi żadnych drzwi, tylko naturalnej wielkości, bardzo realistyczny portret staruszki w czarnym czepku.

- Szumowiny! Męty! Nędzne, plugawe kreatury! Wynocha stąd szlamy, mugolaki, zdrajcy krwi! Jak śmiecie plugawić dom moich ojców! – Wrzeszczała kobieta z ram obrazu wymachując przy tym rękami; ślina pryskała jej z ust, a oczy staruszki wybałuszały się. Wrzaski kobiety obudziły postaci z pozostałych portretów i również one zaczęły wrzeszczeć na nowoprzybyłych. Krzyki sprawiły, że wtulona w Draco Cassi zaczęła płakać i w całym panującym teraz hałasie nie sposób było usłyszeć nawet własnych myśli. Harry i Hermiona rzucili się natychmiast, aby zasłonić obraz, podczas gdy Dumbledore uciszał pozostałe portrety. W tym samym czasie, Ślizgon kołysał dziecko, próbując je uspokoić.

- Co to było? – Zapytał szeptem Draco, kiedy wreszcie udało się opanować sytuację.

- To portret matki Syriusza. – Odpowiedziała mu Hermiona.

- Nie można go po prostu zdjąć? – Zdziwił się blondyn. Uznał, że zasłona to bardzo niepraktyczne rozwiązanie, skoro w przedpokoju nie można nawet powiedzieć nic odrobinę głośniej, żeby obraz nie zaczął się wydzierać. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś burzył spokój jego dziecka, więc od razu zapałał nienawiścią do starej kobiety na portrecie, która była jego krewną.

- Jest przytwierdzony zaklęciem trwałego przylepca. – Wyjaśniła Hermiona.

W tym momencie po schodach, na spotkanie nowoprzybyłym zeszły dwie postaci.

- Hermiona! – Ucieszyła się kobieta, nie podnosząc przy tym jednak głosu, aby portret znów nie zaczął wrzeszczeć. Podeszła do Gryfonki i objęła ją przytulając do siebie.

- Mama! – Odpowiedziała jej równie cicho Hermiona. Kiedy skończyły się obejmować, Hermiona rzuciła się, aby przywitać się również ze swoim ojcem. Pani Granger podała rękę Dumbledoreowi i Harryemu, a potem zbliżyła się do Draco, którego ku zaskoczeniu Harryego objęła prawie tak serdecznie jak swoją córkę.

- Jest i moja wnuczka. – Powiedziała pani Granger, równocześnie nachylając się do dziecka na ramionach Draco. – Jaka ona piękna! – Powiedziała wciąż przyciszonym głosem i wyciągnęła ręce, aby chwycić trzymane przez Draco dziecko. Chłopak nie protestował, tylko od razu podał swoją córkę matce Hermiony. Kobieta podeszła z dzieckiem do swojego męża i zaprezentowała mu je. – Popatrz kochanie, to nasza wnuczka. Jest przepiękna. – Powiedziała, a mężczyzna przyjrzał się dziecku.

- Nic dziwnego, że jest taka ładna, jest podobna do naszej Hermiony. – Wszyscy zgromadzeni popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni, bo do tej pory jeszcze nikt nie uważał, że Cassi wygląda jak Hermiona, wszyscy widzieli w niej tylko i wyłącznie podobieństwo do jej ojca.

- Zaprowadzę was do pokojów. – Powiedziała pani Granger. Draco wyciągnął ręce, aby wziąć od niej Cassi, jednak ona udała, że tego nie widzi, odwróciła się i poszła przodem, wciąż niosąc na rękach niespełna dwumiesięczne dziecko.

Kiedy wszyscy byli już ulokowani w swoich pokojach Dumbledore pożegnał się i powiedział Harryemu na osobności, że zjawi się za kilka dni, aby zabrać go ze sobą do Doliny Godricka. Harry od dawna nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy wreszcie odwiedzi miejsce w którym przyszedł na świat i zobaczy dom swoich rodziców, oraz ich grób. Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę, że Harry używa horkruksów tylko jako pretekstu do odwiedzenia tego miejsca. Była przekonana, że nie tylko ona zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale również Dumbledore wie co tak naprawdę jest celem wizyty. Stary czarodziej długo nie chciał się zgodzić na te odwiedziny, argumentując to tym, że jest bardzo mało prawdopodobne, że Voldemort ukrył horkruksy w miejscu, które aż do jego zniknięcia szesnaście lat wcześniej, nie było dla niego w ogóle ważne. Po wydarzeniach w Dolinie Godricka Voldemort stworzył jeszcze tylko jeden horkruks, którym była Nagini, a ona nie została nigdzie ukryta, tylko cały czas towarzyszyła swojemu panu.

Czekając na przybycie Dumbledorea, Harry całymi dniami przesiadywał w kuchni, wiedząc, że to tam najszybciej dowie się o przybyciu dyrektora. Odkąd na Grimmauld Place pojawili się również Weasleyowie, to tutaj było centrum domu, w którym zawsze znaleźć można było kilkuosobową grupę ludzi. To również tutaj gościli członkowie Zakonu, którzy pojawiali się w tym domu co jakiś czas, aby wymienić się nowymi wiadomościami na temat postępów w działaniach Zakonu. Okazało się jednak, że Voldemort w ostatnich miesiącach jakby się przyczaił, czekając na odpowiedni moment, ponieważ poza nielicznymi atakami na mugoli nie zrobił nic, co zmuszałoby Dumbledorea, oraz innych członków Zakonu do działania.

Ten dzień był podobny do innych. Podczas gdy pani Weasley krzątała się przy kuchni gotując i drażniąc tym Stworka, który uważał, że kobieta zabiera mu jego obowiązki, Harry, Ron, pan Weasley, Ginny, Fred i George siedzieli przy stole rozmawiając, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się Szalonooki Moody.

- Alastorze, jak miło, że wpadłeś. – Przywitała go pani Weasley.

- Dzień dobry profesorze Moody. – Powiedzieli chórem nastolatkowie.

- A dzień dobry, dzień dobry. – Odpowiedział im stary Auror.

- Usiądź proszę, a ja już podam ci coś do picia. – Zaproponowała Molly wskazując mu puste krzesło. – Obiad będzie za pół godziny. Koniecznie musisz zostać. - Moody przewrócił swoim magicznym okiem dookoła głowy, jakby sprawdzając, czy nie czai się tu na niego żadne niebezpieczeństwo i usiadł przy stole na wskazanym przez panią Weasley miejscu.

- Co cię tutaj sprowadza? Czy są jakieś nowe wieści? – Zapytał pan Weasley.

- Była kolejna masowa ucieczka z Azkabanu. Teraz, kiedy dementorzy zmienili strony nie jest już tak łatwo upilnować więźniów. – W stronę starego Aurora skierowały się przerażone oczy wszystkich przebywających w kuchni.

- To straszne! – Przeraziła się pani Weasley.

- Uwolnieni zostali wszyscy Śmierciożercy, poza Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Zastanawiam się co tu jest grane, dlaczego Voldemort go nie uwolnił. Myśleliśmy, że to zemsta za to, że dowodząc akcją w Departamencie Tajemnic pozwolił pojmać tylu jego zwolenników. Doszliśmy jednak do wniosku, że to niezbyt rozsądne, bo Lucjusz Malfoy ze swoimi pieniędzmi byłby dla niego dużo większym wsparciem przebywając na wolności.

- A może to ma jakiś związek z jego synem? – Zapytał Harry.

- Być może, być może. – Odpowiedział Auror.

- Może Malfoy jest szpiegiem Voldemorta i ten nie uwolnił Lucjusza, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, zostawił go w więzieniu, żebyśmy myśleli, że nie współpracuje już z całą ich rodziną? – Zastanawiał się Harry.

- Bardzo dobrze chłopcze, nieustająca czujność. – Pochwalił go Moody. – Nie lubię tego chłopaka i nie ufam mu, dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy go bacznie obserwować. Jednak dopóki Dumbledore mu ufa, nie możemy podjąć żadnych bardziej konkretnych działań.

- Alastorze, a czy Aurorom udało się wpaść na jakiś ślad zbiegłych Śmierciożerców? – Zapytała Molly.

- Prawie. Śledziłem jednego, mając nadzieję, że doprowadzi mnie do pozostałych, kiedy zostałem zdemaskowany. – Wyjaśnił Moody. – Moja peleryna niewidka jest już bardzo stara, koniecznie muszę sobie sprawić nową.

- Jak to się stało, profesorze? – Zapytał Harry.

- Czary zwodzące nie działają już tak jak kiedyś. No i sam materiał zaczął się już przecierać. Ten Śmierciożerca mnie dostrzegł przez kilka prześwitów w pelerynie i o mały włos nie udało mu się przywołać jej, aby sprawdzić kto go obserwuje. Na szczęście w porę wyczułem zagrożenie i aportowałem się, zanim moja peleryna pofrunęła do niego. Ale to normalne, ta peleryna i tak jest już naprawdę stara. – Wyjaśnił mu Auror.

- To ile ona ma lat? – Dopytywał Harry.

- Ponad dziesięć.

- A nie mógł pan kupić jakiejś lepszej jakościowo peleryny? – Zdumiał się Harry. Wiedział, że Alastor Szalonooki Moody cenił sobie przede wszystkim bezpieczeństwo i jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że próbował oszczędzić kupując kiepskiej jakości pelerynę niewidkę.

- Chłopcze, to jedna z najlepszych gatunkowo peleryn jakie miałem, poprzednie przestawały działać już po pięciu latach. Jeszcze nikt nie wymyślił peleryny, która działałaby dłużej niż moja. – Harry i Ron nie zaprzeczyli, choć spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

- Profesorze Moody mówił pan, że ten Śmierciożerca chciał przywołać pelerynę. Czy nie da się stworzyć peleryny odpornej na takie zaklęcia? – Zapytał Harry i znów porozumiewawczo spojrzał na Rona, który jako jedyny doskonale wiedział dlaczego Harry zadaje to pytanie.

- Nigdy nie słyszałem, o żadnym przedmiocie odpornym na zaklęcia przywołujące. Można jedynie rzucić zaklęcie na pomieszczenie w którym nie będzie się dało rzucać takich czarów, ale nigdy nie stworzono przedmiotu, który byłby odporny na przywoływanie, niezależnie od tego w jakiej znajduje się przestrzeni.

W tym momencie zebrani w kuchni czarodzieje usłyszeli głosy zbliżających się do nich osób.

- Oj nie złość się już. – Mówiła Hermiona. – To jej wnuczka, nic dziwnego, że moja mama chce z nią spędzać tyle czasu.

- Ale to moja córka, a ona prawie w ogóle mnie do niej nie dopuszcza. – Odpowiedział jej blondyn.

- Draco, niedługo wrócimy do szkoły i ona nie zobaczy Cassi przynajmniej aż do wakacji, chyba możesz im dać trochę czasu razem?

- Ale kiedy jesteśmy w szkole musimy chodzić na lekcje i Cassi zajmuje się przede wszystkim Skierka. Tylko w czasie świąt mam szansę spędzić z nią tyle czasu razem.

- Mówisz tak, jakbyś po zakończeniu szkoły miał jej już więcej nie zobaczyć. – Zaśmiała się Hermiona.

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz. – Odezwał się Draco i wszedł do kuchni, uświadamiając sobie w tym momencie, że jego rozmowę z Hermioną słyszeli wszyscy tu zgromadzeni, ponieważ wszystkie oczy były teraz zwrócone właśnie na niego. Draco zaczerwienił się, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo usłyszał skrzypnięcie wejściowych drzwi.

- Panie profesorze, jest pan wreszcie. – Dosłyszał cichy głos Hermiony. – Harry bardzo się ucieszy, bo już od kilku dni siedzi jak na szpilkach czekając na pana.

- Nie wątpię. – Odpowiedział jej głos Dumbledorea, a już po chwili oboje pojawili się w drzwiach kuchni.

- Harry, czy jesteś gotowy? – Zapytał dyrektor, zwracając się do ciemnowłosego nastolatka. Draco zauważył, że pomimo, iż głos dyrektora wydawał się serdeczny, w jego wzroku nie widać było tej serdeczności, tylko raczej wściekłość i rozdrażnienie. Potter jednak zdawał się jakby tego nie zauważać.

- Tak, oczywiście! – Odpowiedział chłopak, nie kryjąc przy tym podekscytowania. Draco zauważył, że radość nie była spowodowana tym, że widzi dyrektora, ale tym, że Potter nie mógł się już doczekać wyprawy, która ich czekała. Ślizgon próbował wcześniej wypytywać Hermionę o to, gdzie wybiera się Potter, że z taką niecierpliwością wyczekuje na dyrektora, jednak dziewczyna nic mu nie zdradziła zasłaniając się tajemnicą. Kiedy po raz kolejny wyraził swoje niezadowolenie z faktu, że ma przed nim sekrety, odpowiedziała, że nawet członkowie Zakonu nie wiedzą co to za wyprawa. – Tylko się ubiorę i możemy iść. – Dodał Harry, wstając od stołu.

- Zostańcie chociaż na obiedzie. – Odezwała się pani Weasley.

- Przykro mi Molly, ale nie ma czasu. – Odpowiedział dyrektor.

- Ale Harry jest w takim wieku, że musi jeść regularne posiłki. – Upierała się kobieta.

- Nic mi nie będzie pani Weasley. – Uspokoił ją Harry. – Niedługo wrócę i wtedy zjem, nie umrę przecież z głodu.

- No nie wiem, nie wiem. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł. – Odpowiedziała niezbyt zadowolona, ale Harry i Dumbledore już wyszli z kuchni, kierując się do drzwi wejściowych.

Dumbledore i Harry wrócili, kiedy wszyscy jeszcze siedzieli przy stole kończąc obiad. Ponieważ Draco nie wiedział co robili i planowali, postanowił uważnie ich obserwować, mając nadzieję, że wyczyta coś z ich twarzy. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że kiedy ponownie pojawili się na Grimmauld Place w ich oczach było coś dziwnego, obaj byli jakby smutni i przygaszeni. Miał nawet wrażenie, że oczy Pottera były nieco zaczerwienione, jakby od płaczu. Również na siebie patrzyli nieco inaczej. W ich wzroku nie było już tej złości, którą widział niecałe dwie godziny wcześniej, tylko jakieś dziwne porozumienie i jakby wzajemne zrozumienie, jakby pogodzili się po dłuższym czasie.

- Dobrze, że już jesteście. – Odezwała się pani Weasley. – Zaraz dam wam coś do jedzenia.

- Dziękuję Molly, ale muszę już wracać. – Odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Chciałem się tylko z wszystkimi pożegnać.

- Jaka szkoda. – Zmartwiła się kobieta. – Ale ty Harry siadaj natychmiast do stołu. – Podczas gdy Dumbledore opuścił towarzystwo, chłopak nic nie powiedział, tylko usiadł na wolnym miejscu. Draco zauważył, że Hermiona i Ron patrzą na niego wyczekująco. Potter dał im znak, jakby mówiąc, że zaraz im wszystko wyjaśni i zabrał się do jedzenia, które właśnie postawiła przed nim pani Weasley. Jadł wyraźnie się spiesząc, jakby nie mógł się już doczekać, żeby zdać im relację ze swojej wyprawy.

- Hermiona, Ron chodźcie ze mną. – Powiedział wstając od stołu, kiedy w ekspresowym tempie skończył swój posiłek. Oni nic nie odpowiedzieli, tylko posłusznie wstali ze swoich krzeseł, kierując się za nim do jego pokoju.

- Opowiadaj Harry. – Zaczął Ron, kiedy byli już sami. – Znaleźliście coś?

- Byliśmy w domu moich rodziców. – Odpowiedział ciemnowłosy chłopak z trudem kryjąc wzruszenie. – I byliśmy na cmentarzu na ich grobie.

- Były tam jakieś horkruksy? – Niecierpliwił się rudzielec.

- Ron! – Krzyknęła Hermiona. – On po raz pierwszy zobaczył dom swoich rodziców i ich grób!

- Przepraszam. – Zawstydził się rudzielec.

- To było dziwne. – Kontynuował Harry nie zwracając uwagi na to co powiedzieli jego przyjaciele. – Po raz pierwszy poczułem to tak realnie. Wcześniej wiedziałem o tym jak zginęli, ale zobaczenie tego rozwalającego się domu, pomnika naszej rodziny i grobu moich rodziców, to zupełnie coś innego. Oni naprawdę tam zginęli i naprawdę leżą pod tym nagrobkiem. – Powiedział, a Hermiona natychmiast podeszła i przytuliła go. To było chyba właśnie to, czego potrzebował Harry, bo natychmiast jakby wziął się w garść. – Ale znalazłem jeszcze coś bardzo dziwnego. – Dodał już zupełnie innym tonem, kiedy wreszcie Hermiona odsunęła się od niego.

- Co? – Zainteresował się Ron.

- Na tym cmentarzu, gdzie jest grób moich rodziców przez przypadek znalazłem również inny. To był jakiś bardzo stary grób, myślę, że mógł mieć jakieś kilkaset lat, mimo tego napisy na nim były dość wyraźne. Należał do rodziny jakichś Peverellów, ale nie to jest dziwne. Na płycie, obok ich nazwiska był ten sam symbol.

- Jaki symbol? – Zdziwiła się Hermiona.

- No ten sam, który miał na szyi Xenofilius i który widnieje na pierścieniu. To był symbol insygniów śmierci.

- To naprawdę dziwne. – Hermiona zamyśliła się.

- Czy możesz to sprawdzić, kiedy wrócimy do szkoły? – Zapytał Harry. – To ważne, bo przypomniałem sobie jeszcze coś. Kiedy byłem w myślodsiewni i widziałem to wspomnienie z Marvolo Gauntem, to on pokazywał ten pierścień urzędnikowi ministerstwa, który go odwiedził i mówił, że jest na nim herb jego rodu. Czy to możliwe, że symbol insygniów to zarazem rodowy herb i że Grindelwald jest spokrewniony z Gauntami, czyli również spokrewniony z Voldemortem? Może obaj są spokrewnieni z tymi Peverellami? Jeśli to prawda, to może horkruksy są ukryte w jakimś miejscu związany z Grindelwaldem, albo Peverellami? I jaki to może mieć związek z insygniami śmierci?

- Sprawdzę to. – Odpowiedziała krótko Hermiona, bo musiała przyznać, że teoria Harryego była całkiem sensowna i prawdopodobna.


	19. Nowe odkrycia

Rozdział 19

Nowe odkrycia

Przerwa świąteczna minęła szybko i nastał czas powrotu do Hogwartu. Harry, Hermiona i Ron nie przejmowali się tym jednak za bardzo, ponieważ już nie mogli się doczekać, kiedy dowiedzą się czegoś nowego o insygniach śmierci, Peverellach, Grindelwaldzie i Gauntach. Przez kolejne dni po wizycie Harryego w Dolinie Godricka coraz bardziej zaczynali wierzyć w nową teorię Harryego i mieli nadzieję, że wizyta Hermiony w bibliotece wyjaśni coś na ten temat i pomoże im odnaleźć zaginione horkruksy.

Harry i Ron siedzieli we dwójkę w swoim dormitorium, kiedy usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi, a chwilę później do środka weszła Hermiona z kilkoma książkami w rękach.

- Właśnie wracam z biblioteki. – Wyjaśniła na wstępie, a oni popatrzyli na nią wyczekująco. – Szukałam na raz kilku rzeczy, więc moje informacje są jeszcze bardzo powierzchowne.

- No mów wreszcie, czego się dowiedziałaś. – Ponaglił ją Ron.

- No więc tak, podzieliłam swoje poszukiwania na kilka tematów; pierwszy to insygnia śmierci, drugi to Peverellowie, potem Gauntowie i wreszcie Grindelwald. Określenia insygnia śmierci nie znalazłam nigdzie poza zbiorem baśni dla dzieci autorstwa barda Beedla. – Harry i Ron jęknęli zawiedzeni. – Ale poczekajcie, to nie wszystko. – Dodała i wyciągnęła z pośród książek jedną. – Trafiłam na ten stary egzemplarz. – Przekartkowała książkę i otworzyła na jednej ze stron. – Tu mamy Baśń o trzech braciach. Harry czy to nie jest ten symbol, który Luna wiąże z insygniami, a Victor z Grindelwaldem? Harry spojrzał, tak jak go prosiła.

- Tak! To ten! – Wykrzyknął podekscytowany.

- Zauważcie, że nie jest nadrukowany tak jak znaczki przy pozostałych baśniach, wygląda raczej jakby go ktoś dorysował tuszem. - Jej przyjaciele pochylili się nad książką, chcąc lepiej przyjrzeć się symbolowi, a potem pokiwali głowami, zgadzając się z Hermioną. Kontynuowała swój wywód Hermiona. - Zapytałam panią Pince o tą książkę, a ona powiedziała mi, że to oryginał i trafiła ona do biblioteki niedawno, dopiero w czasie ostatnich wakacji. Podarował ją jej sam Dumbledore!

- Myślicie, że Dumbledore zorientował się, że na książce jest ten sam symbol co na pierścieniu? – Zaczął zastanawiać się Ron.

- Nie wydaje mi się, bo gdyby tak było, to nie oddałby tej książki do biblioteki. – Doszedł do wniosku Harry.

- A może Dumbledore sam badał już ten ślad i doszedł do wniosku, że ta zbieżność nic nie znaczy. Ale wtedy byłoby naprawdę dziwne, że nic nie powiedział o tym Harryemu, zwłaszcza, że jest jeszcze więcej. – Powiedziała Hermiona, zamknęła książkę z baśniami i spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół. – Przeczytałam całą opowieść o trzech braciach i uzmysłowiłam sobie, że określenia różdżki o których wspominała Luna i o których mówi bajka są mi znajome. Luna wspomniała o czarnej różdżce, berle śmierci i różdżce przeznaczenia. Tak?

- Tak. – Potwierdził Harry.

- Te trzy nazwy pojawiały się wielokrotnie podczas zajęć profesora Binnesa. – Harry i Ron popatrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo; Hermiona była chyba jedyną osobą z całej klasy, która nie spała podczas przeraźliwie nudnych lekcji historii prowadzonych przez ducha. – No więc postanowiłam poszukać czegoś na temat tak nazywanych różdżek i odkryłam, że wszystkie te nazwy pojawiają się co jakiś czas, kiedy wspomina się, że jakiś czarodziej miał wyjątkowo potężną różdżkę, przy pomocy której mógł dokonywać niesamowitych czynów. Jednak każdy z tych czarodziejów zostawał wcześniej czy później pokonany, jednak nigdy nie było to w bezpośredniej walce, lub w trakcie tej walki nie miał przy sobie potężnej różdżki.

- Czyli insygnia śmierci istnieją naprawdę! – Harry aż poderwał się z miejsca.

- Harry jakoś w to wątpię. Być może te historyczne rzekomo potężne różdżki tylko posłużyły Beedlowi za wzór. Bo kamień wskrzeszenia na pewno nie istnieje. Nie da się wskrzesić umarłych. – Próbowała ostudzić jego zapał Hermiona. – Jego pierwowzorem mógł być na przykład kamień filozoficzny, ale wszyscy wiemy, że on przedłużał życie, a nie przywoływał umarłych zza grobu.

- A co z peleryną niewidką? – Nie dawał za wygraną Harry. – Moja peleryna jest wyjątkowo trwała, bo dostałem ją po ojcu, a wciąż wygląda jak nowa. Jest też odporna na wszelkie zaklęcia. Moody też ma pelerynę, ale nie tak dobrą jak moja. Kiedy przyszedł raz na Grimmauld Place zapytaliśmy go z Ronem o peleryny niewidki i powiedział nam, że każda peleryna zaczyna tracić swoje właściwości po paru latach, kiedy zaklęcia zwodzące użyte do jej zrobienia zaczynają zawodzić. Poza tym, każda z nich niszczy się również w sposób mechaniczny targając się i dziurawiąc. Kiedy zapytałem Moodyego, czy na pelerynę niewidkę można oddziaływać czarami, powiedział, że tak. Moja peleryna jest inna, żadne zaklęcia na nią nie działają, kiedy jest na kimś nie można jej na przykład przywołać, odsłaniając przykrytego nią człowieka. No i w ogóle się nie niszczy; choć jest stara, wciąż wygląda jak nowa. Moja peleryna musi być trzecim insygnium! – Gorączkował się chłopak.

- Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć Harry. – Odpowiedziała wciąż sceptycznie Hermiona. – W każdym razie wracając do moich poszukiwań. Kolejną sprawą, którą się zajęłam byli Peverellowie. Szukałam tego nazwiska w wielu książkach, aż wreszcie znalazłam w _Szlachectwie naturalnym_. Piszą tam, że Peverellowie to bardzo stary ród czarodziejski czystej krwi, który jednak wyginął w linii męskiej.

- Co to znaczy? – Zapytał Ron.

- To znaczy, że to nazwisko przestało istnieć, nie ma już żyjących ludzi je noszących. Nie oznacza to jednak, że potomkowie Peverellów nie przetrwali. Mogą wciąż żyć, choć noszą już inne nazwiska. Pomyślałam, że w takim razie Gauntowie i Grindelwaldowie mogą być potomkami Peverellów. Niestety nie znalazłam nic na ten temat. Jest jednak całkiem prawdopodobne, że Voldemort jest z nimi spokrewniony przez Gauntów, bo większość brytyjskich czarodziejskich rodzin czystej krwi jest ze sobą spokrewniona w mniejszym, lub większym stopniu. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, żeby miał z tym coś wspólnego Grindelwald, ponieważ takie nazwisko w ogóle nie występuje wśród brytyjskich rodzin czarodziejskich. Przeanalizowałam jednak biografię Grindelwalda. – Dodała wyciągając kolejną książkę na której okładce widniała podobizna młodego czarodzieja. Harry wpatrywał się ze zdumieniem w zdjęcie, ale skoncentrowana na swoich wyjaśnieniach Hermiona nie zwróciła na to uwagi. - Okazuje się, że kiedy Grindelwald był bardzo młody spędził dwa miesiące w Dolinie Godricka u swojej ciotki Bathildy Bagshot, która jest autorką Historii Magii. Być może to wtedy Grindelwald zobaczył gdzieś ten znak i postanowił go przejąć

- Hermiona? – Zaczął Harry. – Czy to jest Grindelwald? – Zapytał wskazując na zdjęcie na okładce.

- Tak. Tu jest jeszcze kilka jego zdjęć. – Odpowiedziała kartkując książkę. – Dlaczego pytasz?

- Bo on wygląda jak ten chłopak, który okradł Gregorowicza. Ten, którego widziałem w mojej wizji. – Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli na niego zdumieni.

Był wieczór. Hermiona i Draco leżeli przytuleni na łóżku Hermiony. Dziewczyna była zamyślona, wciąż zastanawiając się nad horkruksami i insygniami śmierci.

- O czym myślisz? – Zapytał chłopak.

- O niczym szczególnym. – Odpowiedziała. Draco czuł, że nie była to do końca szczera odpowiedź, ale już przyzwyczaił się, że miała przed nim tajemnice, których nie chciała wyjawić. Postanowił więc nie drążyć w tym momencie tematu i poczekać na odpowiedniejszą chwilę.

- Wiesz, Cassi się dziś do mnie uśmiechnęła. – Powiedział zmieniając temat.

- Ona jest chyba jeszcze za mała, żeby uśmiechać się świadomie. – Zauważyła Hermiona, spoglądając przy tym na Draco.

- Nieprawda, jestem pewien, że doskonale wiedziała co robi.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Nie wierzysz mi? – Zapytał też się uśmiechając i nachylając się nad nią, aby ją pocałować. Ich usta spotkały się. Draco zaczął ssać delikatnie wargę Hermiony, a ona czuła, że między jej nogami robi się coraz wilgotniej. Jego pocałunki zawsze działały na nią w ten sposób. Kiedy tylko byli sami i dotykał jej ust swoimi, Hermiona zaczynała sobie wyobrażać co stanie się za chwilę i to wystarczyło, zwłaszcza, że fantazje Hermiony zawsze spełniały się chwilę później. Tym razem jednak, Draco w pewnym momencie oderwał się od niej. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. – Przyznaj, że mam rację, bo będę musiał na tym zakończyć. – Zagroził półżartem.

- Jestem pewna, że uśmiechnęła się do ciebie. – Odpowiedziała i przyciągnęła go za szatę do siebie. Znów zaczęli się całować. Tym razem Draco nie przerwał, tylko nie odrywając swoich ust od Hermiony zaczął ją rozbierać. Wciąż ją całując, powoli rozpinał jej szatę, by potem zsunąć ją delikatnie z ciała dziewczyny. Ona nie pozostała mu dłużna i również zajęła się jego ubraniem, odsłaniając po kawałku jego umięśniony i blady tors, a potem resztę ciała. Wreszcie Draco zaczął całować nagi już brzuch Hermiony, równocześnie rozpinając jej stanik, co natychmiast wywołało dreszcze podniecenia na jej ciele. Kiedy chłopakowi udało się uporać z zapięciem biustonosza, zsunął go z Gryfonki, a jego usta natychmiast powędrowały ku jej piersiom. Po chwili wykorzystując całą swoją siłę, Hermiona przewróciła Draco na plecy i przywarła swoimi ustami do jego klatki piersiowej, po czym zaczęła prowadzić językiem od jego piersi, przez brzuch, aż do bokserek, które miał na sobie i które nie były w stanie ukryć stanu podniecenia w jakim się obecnie znajdował. Hermiona sięgnęła brzegu bokserek i zsunęła je uwalniając postawioną na baczność męskość. Pochyliła się do niej i chwyciła w usta główkę jego penisa. Jęknął z rozkoszy, gdy jego członek znikał głębiej i głębiej w jej ustach. Wsuwając go i wysuwając ze swoich ust czuła jak coraz bardziej twardnieje, gotując się do wystrzału. Kiedy pomyślała, że od spełnienia dzielą Draco tylko sekundy, chłopak chwycił ją za ramiona i odsunął od siebie, po czym podciągnął ją w górę i przewrócił na plecy. Potem przesunął się niżej i zdjął jej majteczki, rzucając je gdzieś na podłogę. Następnie chwycił kolana Hermiony i rozwarł szeroko jej nogi. Prowadząc językiem wzdłuż jej uda, przybliżał się coraz bardziej do jej kobiecości. Wreszcie przylgnął ustami do warg między jej nogami i wsuną język do jej wilgotnego wnętrza. Kiedy wsuwał i wysuwał z niej swój język, zaczęła mruczeć i jęczeć z rozkoszy. Wreszcie chwyciła go za ramiona i próbowała podciągnąć wyżej, dając mu tym znak, że sam język już nie wystarczy i chce poczuć w sobie jego członek. Natychmiast przesunął się wyżej, Jednak nie wszedł w nią od razu. Zanim to zrobił, sięgnął po buteleczkę z eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym leżącą na szafce nocnej i podał ją Hermionie. Nie zadając żadnych pytań, natychmiast odkorkowała butelkę i wypiła eliksir. Kiedy to zrobiła, Draco położył się między jej szeroko rozwartymi nogami. Spojrzał jeszcze na nią, uśmiechnął się i wsunął do środka. Ona zaplotła wokół niego nogi i zaczęli się powoli i rytmicznie poruszać, nie przestając się przy tym całować. Słychać było tylko ich pełne zadowolenia pomruki, kiedy ich ruchy stawały się coraz szybsze i szybsze. Wreszcie ciało Hermiony wygięło się w łuk i stężało, a jej usta wyrwały się z jego ust i wydobył się z nich przeciągły dźwięk zadowolenia. Draco zrobił jeszcze kilka ruchów i dołączył do dziewczyny, kiedy całe jego napięcie uwolniło się do jej wnętrza. Opadł na nią całym ciężarem swojego ciała i otarł pot z czoła. Po chwili, kiedy już ich oddechy uspokoiły się nieco, przekręcił się i położył obok niej. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, a ona oparła głowę na jego nagiej piersi. Leżeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, aż zaczęli powoli zapadać w sen. Hermiona już prawie spała, kiedy poczuła jak Draco nagle się spiął, a potem zaczął powoli od niej odsuwać. Zapewne myśląc, że już zasnęła, wstał z łóżka i ubrał bieliznę. Nigdy nie wracał do siebie na noc, dlatego zaciekawiona jego zachowaniem Hermiona, nie odezwała się, tylko nadal udawała, że śpi. Podszedł do drzwi wiodących do pokoju Cassi i wszedł do środka. Hermiona pomyślała w pierwszym momencie, że pewnie chce sprawdzić, czy dziecko śpi i czy nie dzieje się z nim nic niepokojącego, jednak wtedy usłyszała, że Draco otworzył również drzwi wiodące do jego pokoju. Pomyślała, że może chce coś z niego wziąć, ale po chwili odniosła wrażenie, że słyszy głosy rozmowy dwóch, lub trzech osób. Nie była w stanie jednak dosłyszeć kto to był i o czym rozmawiał, dlatego zaniepokojona wstała powoli, zarzuciła na siebie szlafrok, chwyciła swoją leżącą na nocnej szafce różdżkę i delikatnie otworzyła drzwi do pokoju Cassi. Mijając śpiące spokojnie dziecko spojrzała na nie i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Potem podeszła do drzwi pokoju Draco i zaczęła nadsłuchiwać.

- Draco, przepowiednia mówi, że twoje życie zależy od życia tego dziecka i od twoich stosunków z tą szlamą. Tylko będąc teraz blisko niej uratujesz naszą rodzinę i zapewnisz nam jeszcze większą potęgę. Będziesz się mógł wycofać dopiero, kiedy niebezpieczeństwo zostanie zażegnane. Co wiesz na temat planów Dumbledorea i Pottera? Czy to jeszcze długo potrwa? – Usłyszała męski głos. Co to miało znaczyć? Kto to powiedział? O jaką przepowiednię chodzi? Czy możliwe, że rozmowa dotyczy jej i Cassi? W sercu Hermiony nagle pojawił się niepokój.

- Ona wciąż nie chce mi nic powiedzieć, wiele razy próbowałem ją o to pytać, ale nic mi nie powiedziała. – Odpowiedział Draco. 'O czym on mówi?' 'Z kim rozmawia?' Zastanawiała się coraz bardziej przerażona tym co słyszy.

- Widocznie za mało się starasz. – Odparł mężczyzna.

- Oj przestań. – Odezwała się jakaś kobieta. – Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda. Jest z tą dziewczyną, a nawet przyznał się przed całą szkołą i teraz jego prawdziwi przyjaciele nie odzywają się do niego. Nie wiadomo jak długo jeszcze będzie musiał się męczyć z tą szlamą i tym dzieckiem, które jest hańbą dla naszej rodziny. – Hermiona poczuła jak jej gardło zaciska się, a w oczach pojawiają się łzy. Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Czy Draco naprawdę tylko grał przez ten cały czas?

- Wszyscy musimy się poświęcać, bo on był nieostrożny i pozwolił sobie podać jakiś eliksir. – Odrzekł mężczyzna. – Ty nawet zgodziłaś się na to, żebym pozbył się twojej jedynej siostry, żebyśmy mogli osiągnąć cel.

- Co? – Zdziwił się Draco. - To ty zabiłeś ciotkę Bellę?

- Musiałem. – Odpowiedział krótko mężczyzna.

- Ale jak? Czy ciotka Bella niczego nie podejrzewała?

- Kiedy twoja matka miała spotkanie z Czarnym Panem, Bellatriks wybrała się na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Śledziłem ją, a kiedy nadarzył się odpowiedni moment i nikogo nie było w pobliżu rzuciłem na nią avadę. Nie widziała mnie, bo była odwrócona plecami. – Wyjaśnił Lucjusz. - Ale nie zmieniaj tematu. Rozmawiamy o tym, że pozwoliłeś sobie podać eliksir. – Dodał po chwili.

- Tato, przecież wiesz, że to nie była moja wina. – Odpowiedział żałosnym głosem Draco. Wciąż wydawał się być bardzo poruszony tym co usłyszał przed chwilą na temat śmierci swojej ciotki. – Nie martw się, nie zawiodę was, dowiem się co planuje Potter, a kiedy niebezpieczeństwo zostanie zażegnane spróbuję naprawić moje stosunki ze Ślizgonami i znajdę sobie jakąś odpowiednią dziewczynę, a Granger i dziecko oddam Weasleyowi. – Hermiona poczuła ból w piersi, jakby jej serce przełamało się na pół. Otarła całkiem już zalane łzami oczy, ścisnęła mocniej trzymaną w ręce różdżkę i sięgnęła po klamkę, aby powoli otworzyć drzwi do pokoju Draco. Wciąż miała nadzieję, że to jakiś głupi żart, albo że tylko jej się wydaje, że nie ma tam nikogo i Draco z nikim nie rozmawia o niej w taki sposób, jakby dalej jej nienawidził, a to wszystko co zaszło między nimi nie miało dla niego znaczenia, a wręcz było dla niego bardzo nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniem. Powoli uchyliła drzwi i zobaczyła siedzącego na łóżku chłopaka. Trzymał w ręce jakiś mały przedmiot, którego Hermiona nie mogła dostrzec. Przed Ślizgonem stały dwie niebieskawe i półprześwitujące postaci Lucjusza i Narcyzy Malfoy. Co tu robili? Czy Lucjusz nie powinien teraz siedzieć w Azkabanie? Czy Narcyza nie wyrzekła się syna?

- Wiemy synku. – Powiedziała Narcyza. – Nigdy nie zhańbiłbyś świadomie naszej rodziny. To wszystko zostało już dawno temu przepowiedziane, nie dało się tego uniknąć, a my musimy sobie z tym teraz wspólnie poradzić. Ja jednak wierzę, że to wszystko skończy się dobrze. Wprawdzie to szlamowate dziecko musi dorosnąć, żeby nasza rodzina przetrwała i była jeszcze potężniejsza, a ty musisz bronić tego dziecka wspólnie ze szlamą, ale potem to dziecko przestanie być kojarzone z naszą rodziną. Teraz musisz dalej robić to co robisz, bo jeśli to nie ty, wspólnie ze szlamą, będziesz największym obrońcą tego dziecka, naszą rodzinę czeka upadek. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę synku.

- Tylko pamiętaj: masz zrobić wszystko, żeby ci jeszcze bardziej zaufała. Nie wolno ci tylko się z nią żenić, bo to byłby koniec czystej krwi w naszej rodzinie. – Dodał Lucjusz. Nagle wszystkie kawałki układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce i Hermiona zrozumiała dlaczego Draco nigdy nie mówił o ślubie. Nie chciał poruszać tego tematu, żeby nie postawić się w niekomfortowej sytuacji, kiedy będzie musiał jej odmówić.

- Dla dobra naszej rodziny dam radę. – Odpowiedział Draco. Hermiona usłyszała już wystarczająco dużo. Powoli zamknęła za sobą drzwi i usiadła na podłodze w pokoju Cassi, opierając się przy tym o ścianę. Łzy spływały teraz z jej oczu ciągłymi strumieniami. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nikt nie zranił jej aż tak bardzo. Kochała Draco, a on tylko wykorzystał ją i Cassi do własnych celów. Był tylko wstrętnym, wrednym, wyrachowanym Ślizgonem. Nigdy nic nie czuł ani do niej, ani do Cassi i nigdy nie zamierzał zostać z nimi na zawsze. Harry i Ron mieli rację.

Kiedy po kilkunastu minutach otworzyły się drzwi do pokoju Draco, Hermiona wciąż pogrążona w bólu i zapłakana, nie usłyszała tego.

- Hermiona. Co się stało? – Zapytał z troską chłopak, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. Ukląkł przy niej i chwycił jej zakrywające twarz dłonie, próbując odsunąć je od jej twarzy.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! – Wrzasnęła. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Dlaczego? Co się stało?

- Wszystko słyszałam! Ciebie i twoich rodziców! Tylko wykorzystujesz mnie i Cassi, nigdy się o nas naprawdę nie troszczyłeś, nigdy nas nie kochałeś! Jesteś z nami tylko przez jakąś głupią przepowiednię! – Na twarzy Draco pojawiło się przerażenie. Już miał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie zbudzona krzykami Hermiony Cassi zaczęła płakać. Draco poderwał się z miejsca, aby wziąć ją na ręce. – Nie dotykaj jej! – Znów krzyknęła Hermiona, wstała z ziemi, odepchnęła go od łóżeczka i sama wzięła na ręce płaczące dziecko. Kiedy już trzymała Cassi na rękach i próbowała ją uspokoić, spojrzała na Draco. – Już nigdy się do nas nie zbliżaj. – Wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Hermiona posłuchaj mnie, to nie tak. – Próbował się tłumaczyć.

- Nie próbuj mi wciskać kolejnych kłamstw, ja już wszystko wiem!

- Musisz mnie wysłuchać. Nie możesz mnie zostawić. Nie możesz mi jej zabrać. – Krzyknął z przerażeniem w głosie Draco.

- Mogę. Ona nie jest dla ciebie niczym innym, tylko środkiem do celu, sposobem na osiągnięcie pozycji przez twoją rodzinę. Lepiej zniknij z jej życia dopóki jest za mała, żeby to wszystko zrozumieć. Ja jakoś sobie z tym poradzę, ale nie pozwolę, abyś kiedyś złamał serce również jej. Jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż kiedyś myślałam! Nienawidzę cię! Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! Nie musisz się już dłużej męczyć ze szlamą, bo z nami koniec! – Krzyknęła wchodząc z dzieckiem do swojego pokoju i trzasnęła drzwiami. Draco najpierw stał oniemiały i przerażony tym co powiedziała Hermiona. Kiedy dotarło do niego co się właśnie stało, sięgnął po klamkę i próbował wejść do pokoju Hermiony, jednak drzwi były zamknięte. Zaczął więc rzucać różne zaklęcia otwierające, prosząc przy tym Hermionę, aby mu otworzyła. Po chwili bezowocnych prób zrozumiał, że dziewczyna użyła jakiegoś silnego zaklęcia zamykającego. Domyślił się również, że rzuciła zaklęcia wyciszające, aby go nie słyszeć, więc nie było teraz sensu próbować rozmawiać z nią przez drzwi. Podobnie jak Hermiona przed chwilą, usiadł na ziemi i oparł się o ścianę tuż przy drzwiach prowadzących do pokoju Hermiony. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek w życiu czuł się tak koszmarnie. Nie potrafił sobie poradzić z myślami, że najprawdopodobniej właśnie stracił wszystko, co miał do stracenia. I pozostawała jeszcze Hermiona. To nie tak miało się to skończyć, nie chciał, by kiedykolwiek czuła się przez niego w taki sposób. Dodatkowo przepełniał go strach, ale zupełnie inny niż do tej pory, kiedy bał się Czarnego Pana, znacznie potężniejszy i obejmujący całe jego ciało i umysł. To był strach przed tym co teraz będzie do niego czuła Hermiona. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że znowu go nienawidzi tak jak kiedyś, albo nawet jeszcze bardziej. 'Co ja mam teraz zrobić?' Zastanawiał się, nie mogąc już powstrzymać spływających z oczu łez. Powoli zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, że skoro Hermiona słyszała całą jego rozmowę z rodzicami, nie będzie jej potrafił tego wszystkiego wyjaśnić. To oznaczało, że już nigdy nie będą razem, że ta jedna rozmowa, którą podsłuchała zniszczyła wszystko co zbudował przez ostatnie miesiące. Wiedział jednak, że nie może się tak łatwo poddać, że musi zrobić wszystko, żeby to naprawić, że niezależnie od wszystkiego nie może przestać próbować, musi jej to wyjaśnić.

Następnego dnia rano Draco obudził się wciąż siedząc na podłodze w pokoju Cassi. Obok niego leżały wszystkie jego rzeczy, które ostatnio trzymał w pokoju Hermiony. Kiedy spał wyrzuciła je ze swojego pokoju, jakby próbując się pozbyć wszelkich jego śladów ze swojego życia. Draco wstał z podłogi i zapukał do pokoju Hermiony. Miał nadzieję, że może największa złość już jej przeszła i będą mogli teraz normalnie porozmawiać. Kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, nacisnął na klamkę, ale drzwi nie otworzyły się. Zrezygnowany wrócił do swojego pokoju i zaczął zbierać się na lekcje. Miał nadzieję, że może w trakcie zajęć będzie mógł z nią porozmawiać. Kiedy był już prawie gotowy, nagle aportował się przed nim Skierka. Skrzat wyglądał żałośnie; uszy miał położone po sobie, a oczy zaczerwienione.

- Co się stało Skierko? – Zapytał nawet nie kryjąc przygnębienia w swoim głosie Draco.

- Skierka jest niedobrym skrzatem, Skierka zrobił coś złego, tylko nie wie co. – Odpowiedział skrzat.

- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

- Bo kiedy Skierka pojawił się dziś by zająć się małą panienką, panienka Hermiona powiedziała, że Skierka już się nie będzie zajmował panienką Cassi i że teraz zajmie się nią Zgredek.

- To nie twoja wina, tylko moja. – Odpowiedział Draco. – Nie musisz się karać. – Dodał po chwili, kiedy zauważył, że skrzat spogląda z niechęcią na pustą ścianę. Skrzat odetchnął z widoczną ulgą.

- Czy Skierka może jakoś panu pomóc? Pan nie wygląda dziś najlepiej.

- Nie Skierko, nie możesz mi pomóc. Ale jeśli chciałbyś się nadal opiekować Cassi, musiałbyś przyjąć ode mnie coś do ubrania. Bardzo zawiodłem Hermionę i ona nie zgodzi się na to, aby skrzat, który musi mnie słuchać miał zajmować się Cassi. – Odpowiedział Draco. Skierka popatrzył na niego współczująco.

- To może Skierka pójdzie do panienki Hermiony i powie jej, że pan nie chciał jej zawieść i że pan jest dobry. – Draco uśmiechnął się smutno.

- To chyba nie pomoże, sam muszę ją przeprosić. – Odpowiedział skrzatowi.

- Jeśli pan zmieni zdanie to Skierka z radością pomoże, bo pan nigdy nie był taki szczęśliwy jak z panienką Hermioną i panienką Cassi.

- Dziękuję, a teraz wracaj już do swoich obowiązków. Pamiętaj, że moja oferta z ubraniem jest cały czas aktualna. – Skierka skłonił się nisko i aportował z trzaskiem.

Ponieważ nie miał już dostępu do pokoju Hermiony, Draco musiał wyjść na śniadanie przez pokój wspólny Slitherinu. Wolał w tym momencie nie spotkać żadnego ze Ślizgonów, dlatego odczekał aż w Wielkiej Sali rozpocznie się posiłek, zanim wyszedł ze swojego dormitorium. Niestety nie wszyscy Ślizgoni poszli już na poranny posiłek i kiedy Draco zszedł po schodach wiodących do pokoju wspólnego, w jego stronę zwróciło się kilka par oczu uczniów z siódmego roku.

- Draco, co ty tu robisz? – Zapytała zdziwiona Pansy.

- O ile mi wiadomo, nadal jestem w Slitherinie i właśnie tu jest moje dormitorium. – Odpowiedział kierując się do wyjścia.

- Nie widzieliśmy cię tu wieczorem, przed ciszą nocną. – Zauważył Nott. Draco nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wyszedł na zewnątrz i skierował się do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce zauważył, że Hermiona już siedzi przy stole Gryffindoru. Mając nadzieję, że da mu szansę wszystko wyjaśnić, podszedł do niej.

- Hermiona, czy możemy porozmawiać? – Zapytał stając koło niej.

- Parvati, czy możesz podać mi ciasto? – Zwróciła się do koleżanki Hermiona, jakby w ogóle nie widziała i nie słyszała Draco.

- Nie udawaj, że mnie nie słyszysz. Musimy porozmawiać. – Powiedział z niewielkim rozdrażnieniem w głosie. Choć rozumiał, że jest na niego zła, był zły, że nie chce mu nawet pozwolić wyjaśnić tego co powiedział w rozmowie ze swoimi rodzicami.

- Wczoraj wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko i naprawdę nie widzę powodu dla którego miałabym rezygnować z mojego śniadania, żeby wysłuchiwać twoich żałosnych wymówek. – Gryfoni zaczęli się im przyglądać z zaciekawieniem, bo od dawna żaden z nich nie widział Hermiony kłócącej się z Malfoyem. Harry i Ron obserwowali z niedowierzaniem, ale i odrobiną nadziei zachowanie swojej przyjaciółki i jej chłopaka. Ponieważ nie tylko nie lubili Ślizgona, ale również mu nie ufali, od dawna mieli nadzieję, że wydarzy się coś, co sprawi, że Hermiona go rzuci. Teraz wyglądało na to, że właśnie pojawiła się szansa, aby na zawsze pozbyć się Malfoya z życia Hermiony, bo dziewczyna wyraźnie była na niego o coś wściekła.

- Nie wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystkiego! – Niemal krzyknął Draco. Słysząc podniesiony głos chłopaka, w stronę stołu Gryffindoru zwrócili się nie tylko Ślizgoni, ale i uczniowie z innych domów i teraz z zaciekawieniem obserwowali co się dzieje.

- Ja uważam inaczej. – Odpowiedziała spokojnie, choć w środku wciąż była roztrzęsiona. – Powiedziałam ci, że z nami koniec i nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. Wiem, że to drugie na razie się nie spełni bo niestety chodzimy do jednej szkoły i muszę cię oglądać na lekcjach jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy, ale mógłbyś przynajmniej się do mnie nie zbliżać? O ile mi wiadomo to jest stół Gryffindoru, a ty jesteś w Slitherinie, więc z łaski swojej wracaj do swoich prawdziwych przyjaciół. Nie obchodzi mnie jakiego eliksiru ci doleją, ja nie chcę cię tu widzieć. – Gryfoni spojrzeli zdumieni na Hermionę. Wszyscy zastanawiali się co mogło się wydarzyć, że Hermiona, która troszczy się o każdego, okazuje taką obojętność wobec chłopaka w którym jeszcze wczoraj była zakochana.

- Hermiona proszę, daj mi szansę wyjaśnić. – Poprosił tym razem żałośnie Draco. Odwróciła się do niego i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Nie! – Odpowiedziała tylko i wróciła do swojego jedzenia.

- Czego ty chcesz? Żebym cię zaczął błagać na kolanach?

- Jeśli tylko masz ochotę, ale to i tak nic nie zmieni. – Odpowiedziała oschle. – Niezależnie od tego co zrobisz, już nigdy ci nie zaufam. – Draco rozumiał dlaczego to powiedziała. Gdyby sam podsłuchał podobną rozmowę, też nie zaufałby już nigdy więcej. Zrozumiał, że jedyny sposób, aby ją odzyskać, to udowodnić jej, że jego rozmowa z rodzicami nie była prawdziwa, że mówił to co mówił, żeby matka i ojciec nie byli na niego źli, że mówił to, bo bał się, że ich rozczaruje. W tym momencie jednak nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby udowodnić Hermionie, że ona i Cassi wcale nie są mu obojętne, że wprost przeciwnie, są dla niego bardzo ważne. Nie miał żadnych pomysłów, dlatego nie mając innego wyjścia powlókł się w stronę stołu Slitherinu, co wywołało szum szeptów w całej sali. Blondyn usiadł z brzegu, na oddalonym od wszystkich Ślizgonów miejscu i zabrał się za jedzenie. Wszyscy uczniowie zastanawiali się w tym momencie co takiego przeskrobał Ślizgon, że Hermiona potraktowała go tak bezceremonialnie.

Dopiero siedząc samotnie Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie, Hermiona nie jest jego jedynym problemem. Musiał przecież jeszcze ostrzec rodziców, że aurorzy niebawem dowiedzą się, że jego ojciec jest na wolności. Lucjusz będzie teraz musiał być dużo ostrożniejszy, aby znowu go nie złapali i nie wsadzili do Azkabanu.

Przypomniał sobie też co powiedział mu ojciec na temat Bellatriks. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że to Lucjusz stoi za zabójstwem jego ciotki. Nigdy za sobą nie przepadali, ale żeby aż posunąć się do morderstwa? No i Narcyza, jak ona mogła pozwolić, aby Lucjusz zamordował Bellatriks. Przecież to była jej siostra, a ona zwyczajnie zgodziła się, aby jej mąż ją zabił. Z drugiej strony, to wyjaśniało dlaczego w liście do Draco pisała z taką obojętnością o śmierci siostry. Razem z Lucjuszem zaplanowali tą śmierć, żeby zdobyć skarb Czarnego Pana. Do tej pory Draco nie znał swoich rodziców od tej strony. Wiedział, że zrobią wiele, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo, ale nie przypuszczał, że są w stanie posunąć się aż tak daleko.

- Hermiona, co się stało? – Zapytała Lavender.

- Nie jesteśmy już razem. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona siląc się przy tym na obojętność. Nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się jak bardzo boli ją to zerwanie i jak mocno Draco ją zranił. Choć wciąż powtarzała sobie, że Draco nie jest wart ani jej, ani Cassi, nie mogła przestać czuć do niego tego co czuła. – Nie życzę go sobie przy tym stole i w Gryffindorze.

- A Cassi? – Zapytała Parvati.

- Nie życzę sobie, by miał jakikolwiek kontakt z moją córką. – Gryfoni po raz kolejny spojrzeli na nią zdumieni. Przecież Malfoy był naprawdę dobrym i troskliwym ojcem. Wydawało się nieprawdopodobne, żeby Hermiona zabroniła mu kontaktów z córką przez jakąś głupią sprzeczkę. Hermiona musiała mieć naprawdę dobry powód, by zrobić coś takiego, ale wyraźnie nie chciała zdradzić co takiego przeskrobał Ślizgon, że zabraniała mu nawet kontaktu z jego własnym dzieckiem. Harry i Ron nie odezwali się, dochodząc do wniosku, że to nie jest najodpowiedniejszy moment i że zapytają Hermionę o szczegóły, kiedy będą już sami.

- Co się stało Draco? – Zapytała Pansy, kiedy razem z Daphne i Astorią usiadły koło blondyna.

- Nie wasza sprawa. – Odburknął.

- Dlaczego ty nas tak traktujesz? – Obruszyła się Astoria.

- Może dlatego, że chcecie mnie otruć? – Odpowiedział Ślizgon.

- Nigdy nie chcieliśmy cię otruć. – Zaprzeczyła Pansy.

- To co to był za eliksir, który wlałaś do mojego soku kilka tygodni temu? – Pansy zaczerwieniła się.

- Rozmawialiśmy na ten temat z kilkoma osobami i doszliśmy do wniosku, że to niemożliwe, żebyś tak po prostu się w niej zakochał. Uznaliśmy, że ona musiała ci podać eliksir miłosny. To było antidotum. – Draco roześmiał się gorzko. Pomyślał, że chciałby w tym momencie wypić jakiś eliksir, który sprawiłby, że nie czułby się tak okropnie z powodu Hermiony. Wiedział jednak, że antidotum na eliksir miłosny raczej nie zadziała w tym przypadku.

- To nie działanie eliksiru miłosnego. – Odpowiedział tylko.

- Osoby poddane jego działaniu zawsze zaprzeczają, że zostały mu poddane i uznają swoje uczucia za prawdziwe. – Zauważyła Daphne.

- Lepiej dajcie mi teraz spokój, chcę być sam. – Odpowiedział Draco, nie chcąc im wyjaśniać swojej skomplikowanej sytuacji.

- Jak chcesz, ale wiesz, gdzie możesz nas znaleźć. – Zadeklarowała Pansy. - Chłopcy też chcieliby odzyskać przyjaciela. Uważam, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego niż ta niewdzięczna sz…

- Nawet nie próbuj kończyć tego słowa! – Zagroził Draco.

- No dobra. W każdym razie pamiętaj, że jesteśmy z tobą. – Powtórzyła po raz kolejny Ślizgonka, wstała od stołu i wróciła na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Koleżanki podążyły za nią.

Kiedy tylko Hermiona znalazła chwilę wolnego czasu, postanowiła pójść do Dumbledorea, aby powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, czego się dowiedziała. Kiedy zapukała do drzwi i została zaproszona do środka, nacisnęła na klamkę i weszła do gabinetu dyrektora.

- Panno Granger? – Zdziwił się dyrektor, kiedy zobaczył ją na swoim progu.

- Dzień dobry panie dyrektorze, chciałam z panem porozmawiać o bardzo ważnej sprawie.

- Proszę usiąść. – Dyrektor wskazał dziewczynie miejsce. – Czy przyszła pani do mnie z powodu pani nieporozumień z panem Malfoyem? – Zapytał.

- To nie są zwykłe nieporozumienia panie dyrektorze. Takimi nie zawracałabym panu głowy. – Wyjaśniła. – Czy mogę pana prosić, aby to co pan usłyszy zostało między nami? Nie chcę, aby zwłaszcza Harry i Ron wiedzieli o tym dlaczego pokłóciłam się z Draco.

- Dobrze. Zatem słucham.

- Wiem, że Draco ma kontakt ze swoimi rodzicami i że tak naprawdę wcale się go nie wyrzekli. – Dyrektor spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony. – Rozmawia z nimi przez jakiś magiczny przedmiot. Nie wiem co to jest, ale pojawiają się przed nim jakby w formie duchów. Wczoraj przez przypadek byłam świadkiem takiej rozmowy. Okazuje się, że Draco związał się ze mną i zaopiekował Cassi tylko dlatego, że istnieje jakaś przepowiednia, która mówi, że tylko jeśli Draco ochroni przed niebezpieczeństwem mnie i Cassi, to jego rodzina przetrwa i zyska jeszcze większą władzę i potęgę niż do tej pory. Draco chciał nas zostawić po tym jak niebezpieczeństwo zostanie zażegnane.

- Rozumiem. – Odpowiedział tylko Dumbledore. To co powiedziała mu Gryfonka, wyraźnie go zmartwiło. – Czy dowiedziałaś się jeszcze czegoś?

- Tak. To nie wszystko. – Odpowiedziała. – Lucjusz Malfoy nie tylko nie jest w Azkabanie, ale również stoi za zabiciem Bellatriks Lestrange. – Dyrektor spojrzał zdumiony na Hermionę, ale równocześnie jakby w jego głowie pojawiła się jakaś nowa myśl. – Zrobił to, również po to, by chronić interesy Malfoyów. Nie wiem dokładnie w jaki sposób, ale taki był tego cel.

- Czy Draco o tym wiedział? – Dopytywał się stary czarodziej.

- Nie wydaje mi się. Sprawiał raczej wrażenie zaskoczonego, kiedy jego ojciec się przyznał.

- Czy jeszcze o czymś powinienem widzieć?

- W tym momencie nie przypominam sobie już nic więcej.

- Dobrze, zatem sprawdzę jak to się stało, że Lucjusz Malfoy uciekł z więzienia już wiele miesięcy temu i nikt się nie zorientował. Ty wróć na zajęcia i zgłoś się do mnie, jeśli dowiesz się jeszcze o czymś.

- Tak panie dyrektorze. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona i wyszła z gabinetu. Czuła jakiś niedosyt po rozmowie z dyrektorem. Miała nadzieję, że stary czarodziej jakoś ją pocieszy, jakoś jej to wszystko wyjaśni i będzie jej łatwiej dać sobie radę z tym co zrobił Draco. Jednak dyrektor nie powiedział nic na ten temat. Przyjął tylko do wiadomości to co mu powiedziała i obiecał zająć się sprawą.

W ciągu kolejnych dni Draco wielokrotnie próbował porozmawiać z Hermioną, jednak ona zawsze odmawiała, niezależnie czy zagadywał do niej kiedy byli w Wielkiej Sali, w klasie przed lekcjami lub po zajęciach, czy też mijali się na korytarzu. Nie chciała z nim rozmawiać nawet wtedy, kiedy próbował ją zapytać o to jak się miewa Cassi i czy zrobiła jakieś postępy. Czuł się z tego powodu bardzo źle i jedynym, co przynosiło mu niewielką ulgę było przesiadywanie na podłodze przy drzwiach wiodących z jego pokoju, do pokoju Cassi. Pomimo tego, że wiedział, że to nieprawda, bo zaklęcia wyciszające Hermiony były doskonałe, wciąż łudził się, że może uda mu się usłyszeć głos Hermiony, czy płacz Cassi. Choć nigdy się to nie stało, nastrój poprawiała mu już sama świadomość, że jego córka jest tak blisko, że dzielą go od niej tylko drzwi. Godzinami siedział więc na podłodze wpatrując się w album, który dostał od Hermiony na urodziny. Były tam tylko dwa zdjęcia: jedno z mugolskiego USG i drugie, które Colin Creevey zrobił ich trójce zaraz po urodzeniu się Cassi. Reszta stron albumu była jednak pusta i czekała na zapełnienie. Draco przerzucał te puste strony wyobrażając sobie zdjęcia, które mogłyby je kiedyś zapełnić. Pomimo, że Hermiona rzuciła go tak niedawno, już teraz brakowało tu zdjęć Cassi, które pokazywałyby jak urosła przez ostatnie miesiące. Draco uświadomił sobie, że jeśli nic z tym nie zrobi, te strony pozostaną już na zawsze puste. Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, z tym, że obraz USG i zdjęcie zrobione w dniu narodzin Cassi pozostaną jedynymi zdjęciami w tym albumie.

- Creevey! – Zawołał Draco, kiedy zobaczył idącego samotnie korytarzem Colina. Gryfon zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego. Wyglądał na zdziwionego i przestraszonego. Zastanawiał się, czego może chcieć od niego Ślizgon.

- Słucham? – Zapytał niepewnie, kiedy Draco podszedł bliżej.

- Czy Hermiona pojawia się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru z Cassi?

- Tak. – Odpowiedział niepewnie Gryfon.

- W takim zrób jej zdjęcie i daj mi je. – Powiedział rozkazującym tonem Draco.

- Nie wiem, czy Hermiona sobie tego życzy.

- To moja córka, mam prawo choć zobaczyć jej zdjęcie.

- No nie wiem, muszę najpierw zapytać Hermionę.

- Ona się nie zgodzi. Przecież możesz zrobić zdjęcie Cassi i dać mi je, a Hermiona nawet nie musi wiedzieć. – Odpowiedział poirytowany odmową Colina Draco.

- Przykro mi. – Znów odmówił mu Gryfon i odwrócił się, żeby odejść.

- Colin, proszę. Dam ci za to, co tylko chcesz. – Poprosił jeszcze raz Draco, tym razem używając błagalnego tonu. Colin znów się odwrócił i spojrzał zdumiony na Ślizgona, który nie tylko po raz pierwszy użył jego imienia, ale również słowa proszę w stosunku do niego.

- Nic nie chcę, ale dobra, spróbuję ją przekonać, bo uważam, że niezależnie co wydarzyło się między wami powinieneś móc widywać Cassi. Nie zrobię niczego bez zgody Hermiony, bo zawiódłbym jej zaufanie, ale zobaczę co się da zrobić. Ale jeśli mi odmówi, to nic na to nie poradzę. – Draco pokiwał głową. Doszedł do wniosku, że nigdy nie zrozumie tej gryfońskiej lojalności, ale w tym momencie nie miał innego wyjścia i musiał się zgodzić.

- Dzięki. – Rzucił i odszedł nie oglądając się więcej na Colina.

Również Hermiona przeżywała w ciągu ostatnich dni ciężkie chwile. Pomimo, że przed wszystkimi próbowała udawać, że bardzo dobrze się trzyma po rozstaniu z Malfoyem, to kiedy zostawała sama w swoim pokoju, wciąż płakała nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co ją spotkało. Harry, Ron i Ginny nieustannie próbowali wypytywać ją o to, co wydarzyło się między nią a Ślizgonem, ale nigdy im tego nie wyjawiła. Bała się, że zaczną mówić: „A nie mówiliśmy? Przecież ostrzegaliśmy cię, że Malfoyowi nie można ufać". Nie wiedziała, czy byłaby w stanie to znieść. Po jakimś czasie przyjaciele odpuścili, uznając, że jeśli Hermiona będzie chciała im powiedzieć prawdę, to, to zrobi. Hermiona spędzała teraz coraz więcej czasu w pokoju Cassi, co odbijało się na jej kontaktach z przyjaciółmi. Harry i Ron spędzali coraz więcej czasu we dwójkę, bo kiedy próbowali wyciągnąć gdzieś Hermionę, czy namówić ją choćby na wspólną grę eksplodującego durnia, czy szachy czarodziejów, najczęściej odmawiała.

Harry i Ron szli teraz korytarzem w stronę Wielkiej Sali na kolację, kiedy nagle usłyszeli rozmowę dwóch idących przed nimi trzeciorocznych Puchonów.

- Co zrobiłeś z tymi łajnobombami? – Zapytał jeden z nich.

- Nawet mi nie mów, zgubiłem je.

- Jak to zgubiłeś?

- Szedłem wczoraj wieczorem siódmym piętrem. Było jakoś koło godziny policyjnej, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że jeszcze zdążę.

- Co chciałeś zrobić?

- Pomyślałem, że zabawnie byłoby podrzucić łajnobombę Trellawney. – Harry lekko uśmiechnął się wyobrażając sobie ekscentryczną nauczycielkę wróżbiarstwa, która ucieka ze swojego gabinetu krzycząc, że jakiś straszny odór zamglił jej trzecie oko. – No więc byłem już przy portrecie Barnabasza Bzika z Trollami, kiedy nagle natknąłem się na to wredne stworzenie, kotkę Filcha. Pomyślałem, że woźny zaraz się zjawi i jeśli nakryje mnie z łajnobombami, będę miał przekichane i pewnie dostanę jakiś paskudny szlaban. Nie wiedziałem jak daleko jest Filch i bałem się natknąć na niego po drodze. Spanikowałem i zacząłem biegać tam i powrotem myśląc o tym, że potrzebuję jakiegoś miejsca, żeby schować łajnobomby. No i nagle, jak na życzenie, na ścianie pojawiły się drzwi, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. No więc niewiele myśląc otworzyłem je i wbiegłem do środka. W życiu nie widziałem takiego pokoju! Tam była cała masa najróżniejszych rzeczy, nie tylko całe stosy mebli, ale jakieś popiersia, książki, miotły, zębate frizbi i mnóstwo innych przedmiotów, które wyglądały tak, jakby je tam ktoś powrzucał bez ładu i składu, tak jakby wszyscy używali tego pokoju, aby chować tam różne rzeczy. – Serce Harryego nagle zabiło mocniej, kiedy coś przeskoczyło w jego głowie, nagle na właściwym miejscu umieszczając kawałek bardzo trudnej układanki. 'Chować różne rzeczy.' Powtórzył w myślach. - No więc zostawiłem moje łajnobomby, poczekałem chwilę, aż będzie całkiem bezpiecznie i Pani Norris z Filchem gdzieś sobie pójdą i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. No i dziś wróciłem w to samo miejsce, ale drzwi nie było. No i moje łajnobomby przepadły. – Zakończył wyraźnie zmartwionym głosem Puchon. W tym momencie Harry chwycił Rona za ramię i pociągnął w przeciwną stronę niż ta w którą szli.

- Co? – Zapytał zdziwiony rudzielec.

- Pokój Życzeń! On tam może być. Musimy to sprawdzić. – Odpowiedział podekscytowany Harry.

- Co może tam być?

- Diadem! Musimy tam natychmiast iść.

- Teraz? Jestem głodny. – Stwierdził z wyraźnym zawodem Ron.

- Tak, teraz. – Odpowiedział Harry nie rozumiejąc braku entuzjazmu Rona i nie czekając na reakcję przyjaciela popędził na siódme piętro. Ron zrobił wyraźnie zawiedzioną minę i ruszył za nim.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Harry zaczął przechadzać się tam i powrotem wzdłuż ściany. 'Miejsce w którym wszystko jest ukryte.' Myślał. Kiedy pokonywał tą samą trasę po raz trzeci, na ścianie pojawiły się drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń. Wciąż podekscytowany Harry otworzył je i obaj z Ronem weszli do środka. Nagle z ich piersi wyrwał się identyczny jęk. Pokój był olbrzymi, a ilość przedmiotów tu zgromadzonych przyprawiała o zawrót głowy.

- Jak my to tu znajdziemy? – Zapytał z wyraźną rezygnacją Ron. – Nie zdążymy na kolację.

- Myślisz, że Voldemort rzucił to byle gdzie? Moim zdaniem najpierw musimy zacząć przeszukiwać szafki, bo diadem na pewno nie będzie wrzucony w byle kąt. – Powiedział Harry wchodząc w głąb pokoju.

- Harry, a tak w ogóle, to co to jest diadem? – Zapytał Ron, kiedy kilka chwil później przechadzali się między alejkami pomiędzy stosami najróżniejszych przedmiotów.

- To takie coś na głowę ze złota lub srebra wysadzane kamieniami. – Wyjaśnił Harry.

- Coś takiego jak to na tym popiersiu? – Zapytał Ron wskazując na brzydkie i zniszczone popiersie starej czarownicy, na którego głowie spoczywał srebrny diadem. Harry spojrzał w tamtą stronę i z jego ust wydobył się dźwięk wyrażający podniecenie. Podbiegł do popiersia i zdjął z niego klejnot, a potem odczytał wyryte na nim słowa: _Rozum jest największym skarbem człowieka._

- Ron, znalazłeś go! – Krzyknął uradowany Harry.

Hermiona siedziała w swoim pokoju na łóżku i przytulała do siebie śpiącą Cassi, kiedy usłyszała pukanie. Podeszła do obrazu i otworzyła go. Na progu stali Ron i Harry.

- Co tu robicie? – Zapytała

- Muszę wam powiedzieć coś ważnego. – Odpowiedział Harry.

- Co takiego? – Zainteresowała się Hermiona równocześnie wpuszczając chłopców do środka i zamykając za nimi obraz.

- Malfoy nas tu nie usłyszy? – Zaniepokoił się Harry.

- Nie. Zamknęłam drzwi z jego pokoju, do pokoju Cassi i rzuciłam zaklęcia wyciszające. Pracuję jeszcze nad tym, by całkiem zlikwidować to przejście, aby nie mógł złamać moich zaklęć.

- Naprawdę nie możesz nam powiedzieć co się stało, o co się z nim pokłóciłaś? – Zapytał Harry.

- To nie jest w tym momencie istotne. Co chciałeś nam powiedzieć?

- Hermiona, gdybyśmy wiedzieli co się stało z Malfoyem byłoby nam naprawdę łatwiej rozmawiać z nim, kiedy nas zaczepia pytając o ciebie. – Odpowiedział Harry.

- Jeszcze nie teraz, nie chcę o tym mówić. Chyba zamiast zastanawiać się nad tym co się stało, powinniście się cieszyć, że już nie jesteśmy razem. Przecież nigdy nie podobał się wam nasz związek.

- Wcale się nie cieszymy, to, że go nie lubimy nie znaczy, że nie chcemy, żebyś była szczęśliwa. Po prostu od początku przeczuwaliśmy, że nie jest godzien twojego zaufania i na pewno zrobi coś, co cię zrani. Teraz chcielibyśmy zrozumieć co się naprawdę stało. Do tej pory nie pozwalałaś powiedzieć na niego ani słowa. – Wyjaśnił jej Harry. – No ale dobra, nie przyszliśmy tu po to, żeby wypytywać cię o Malfoya, choć ma to z nim pewien związek. – Odpowiedział, kiedy zobaczył niezadowoloną minę Hermiony. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona.

- Dowiedziałem się dziś, że Lucjusz Malfoy już wiele miesięcy temu uciekł z Azkabanu. – Wyjaśnił Harry, kiedy usiedli na łóżku Hermiony.

- Jak to? – Zdumiał się Ron. – I nikt się nie zorientował? Dlaczego nie wiedział o tym Moody, kiedy podczas ferii opowiadał nam o masowej ucieczce?

- Kilka dni temu aurorzy dostali informację, że Lucjusz uciekł. Początkowo zignorowali to, bo według ich wiedzy wciąż siedział w więzieniu. Jednak kiedy Dumbledore ich przycisnął, znowu zaczęli przesłuchiwać Lucjusza. Jak zwykle nie dowiedzieli się niczego nowego. Cały czas twierdził, że nic nie wie. Wreszcie ktoś wpadł na pomysł, że być może Lucjusz znalazł się pod wpływem zaklęcia zapomnienia, ale to nie było to. Dopiero kiedy sprawdzili, czy jest pod imperiusem, wszystko zaczęło się wyjaśniać.

- Lucjusz Malfoy był pod wpływem imperiusa? – Zapytał coraz bardziej zaskoczony Ron.

- Daj mi skończyć. – Zirytował się Harry. – No więc kiedy zdjęli z niego imperiusa, opowiedział im bardzo ciekawą historię. Powiedział, że wcale nie jest Lucjuszem, tylko nazywa się Jason Isaacs i jest aktorem. Wtedy jakiś Auror mugolskiego pochodzenia zorientował się, że mają do czynienia z mugolem i zaczął go wypytywać jak to się stało, że znalazł się w Azkabanie. No i ten Isaacs opowiedział im, że miał spotkanie ze swoimi fanami i pojawiła się na nim kobieta, której opis pasował idealnie do Narcyzy Malfoy. Isaacs nie zauważył, że Narcyza śledziła go po tym spotkaniu. Kiedy się zorientował było już za późno, bo korzystając z tego, że byli sami na pustej ulicy rzuciła na niego imperiusa. Potem transmutowała go w szczura i następnego dnia przemyciła do Azkabanu, kiedy to odwiedzała Lucjusza. Kiedy byli w celi już tylko we trójkę, odczarowała aktora z postaci szczura i wciąż utrzymując imperiusa, kazała mu zostać w celi i twierdzić, że nazywa się Lucjusz Malfoy. Potem transmutowała prawdziwego Lucjusza w węża i przemyciła go w szacie poza mury Azkabanu. Nikt jej nie zatrzymywał, bo wszyscy myśleli, że Lucjusz wciąż siedzi w celi.

- O rany! Nie wiedziałem, że żona Lucjusza jest równie wredna jak on! – Krzyknął Ron.

- Oni są wszyscy siebie warci. – Dodała Hermiona.

- Co masz na myśli? – Zainteresował się Harry. Nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, bo w pokoju nagle aportował się Skierka. Wyglądał naprawdę dziwacznie. Miał na sobie bardzo elegancką, szatę czarodzieja w dopasowanym do siebie rozmiarze i dwie niesłychanie kolorowe, skarpetki nie do pary. Jedna była w zielono różowe paski, a druga niebieska w wielkie żółte kropki i miała przyczepione dwa olbrzymie pomarańczowe pompony.

- Skierko Co tu robisz? – Zapytała Hermiona przyglądając się uważnie skrzatowi. – Przecież powiedziałam ci, że nie musisz już zajmować się Cassi.

- Ale Skierka bardzo by chciał. Skierka tęskni za małą panienką. – Zapiszczał skrzat.

- Ja mam wrażenie, że to Malfoy wysłał cię na przeszpiegi. – Wypalił Ron.

- Ależ nie! – Zaprzeczył skrzat. – Pan o nic takiego Skierki nie prosił. Powiedział tylko, że jeśli Skierka chce, to pan da mu ubranie, żeby Skierka mógł zajmować się panienką Cassi, bo on wie, że dopóki jest Skierki panem, to panienka Hermiona się na to nie zgodzi.

- Malfoy dał ci z własnej woli ubranie? – Zdziwił się Harry, równocześnie uświadamiając sobie, że przecież w innym wypadku skrzat nie pojawiłby się w takim stroju, jaki obecnie miał na sobie.

- Tak proszę pana. Powiedział, że nie chce dać Skierce ubrania, dopóki Skierka sam nie będzie chciał. Skierka się zastanowił i ponieważ bardzo tęsknił za małą panienką, zdecydował się na ubranie. Kiedy to powiedział panu, pan kazał Skierce przyjść następnego dnia. Kiedy Skierka przyszedł, pan dał mu szatę i powiedział, że Skierka powinien być elegancki. – Harry i Ron spojrzeli zdumieni na szatę skrzata. Nie trzeba było specjalisty, aby zorientować się, że musiała naprawdę dużo kosztować, bo została zrobiona z materiału wyjątkowo dobrej jakości. Potem oczy Harryego i Rona przesunęły się niżej i spoczęły na dziwacznych, zupełnie niedopasowanych do reszty stroju skarpetkach. – Pan dał też Skierce buty, ale były niewygodne i Zgredek poradził Skierce, żeby zamiast nich nosił skarpetki, które jeszcze dodadzą mu klasy i stylu. Zgredek pożyczył Skierce swoje własne skarpetki. Skierka nie rozumie tylko dlaczego pan się śmiał, kiedy zobaczył Skierkę w tych skarpetkach, bo kiedy Skierka go o to zapytał, pan powiedział, że Skierka wygląda bardzo elegancko. - Hermiona poczuła, że jej oczy zaczynają wilgotnieć. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko gra, która ma pomóc Draco w osiągnięciu jego własnego celu. – Czy Skierka zrobił coś złego, że panienka płacze? – Zaniepokoił się skrzat.

- Nie, to nie twoja wina. – Hermiona otarła oczy rękawem. Nie chciała zatrudniać Skierki, bo bała się, że będzie szpiegował dla Draco, ale wiedząc też, że skrzat poprosił o wolność tylko po to, żeby opiekować się Cassi, nie mogła zranić jego uczuć. W duchu przeklinała Malfoya, że po raz kolejny manipuluje innymi, tylko po to, żeby osiągnąć swój cel. Od dnia w którym dowiedziała się prawdy o przepowiedni nie była na niego aż tak wściekła. - Będziecie zajmowali się Cassi wspólnie ze Zgredkiem. – Na twarzy skrzata pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. – Jak dużo chciałbyś zarabiać Skierko?

- O nie, nie, Skierka nie potrzebuje żadnych pieniędzy. Pan też zaproponował Skierce, że będzie mu płacił dwadzieścia galeonów tygodniowo, ale Skierka odmówił. – Ron zagwizdał z uznaniem. Nawet by nie przypuszczał, że Malfoy mógłby zaproponować skrzatowi pensję i to jeszcze tak wysoką.

- No dobrze. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze zmienisz zdanie co do pieniędzy, ale jeśli to zrobisz, nie chcę, żebyś wziął od Malfoya choć knuta, ja ci będę płacić. Możesz odejść.

- Tak, panienko. – Odpowiedział skrzat i aportował się z trzaskiem.

- Kurcze, Malfoy z własnej woli uwalniający skrzaty domowe, które tego chcą, obdarowujący je drogimi szatami i proponujący im pensję jak dla czarodzieja; nie wierzę, że doczekałem tego dnia. – Stwierdził Ron i spojrzał na Harryego, jakby szukając potwierdzenia. Jednak Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego trzymał się za głowę i jęczał.

- Harry, musisz to przezwyciężyć. – Widząc co się dzieje, powiedziała Hermiona. – Te wizje nie mogą się powtarzać.

- Próbuję. – Przez zaciśnięte zęby syknął Harry. – Ale ten ból.

- Co widzisz? – Zainteresował się rudzielec.

- Ron! – Natychmiast skarciła go Hermiona, ale sekundę później uświadomiła sobie, że zarówno ona jak i Dumbledore też nie zawsze mieli rację. Przecież mylili się co do przemiany Draco.

- Jakaś czarna twierdza. – Powiedział Harry. – On jest czymś ucieszony, podniecony. Zbliża się do tej twierdzy. To jest jego cel. – Hermiona i Ron nie odzywali się, tylko wyczekiwali co jeszcze zobaczy i poczuje ich przyjaciel. Harry jednak nie powiedział nic więcej, tak jakby przeszywający jego głowę ból pozbawił go możliwości mówienia. Zamiast tego jęczał wijąc się na łóżku. Hermiona i Ron mieli wrażenie, że to trwa i trwa. Kiedy patrzyli na zegarek, sekundy zamieniały się w długie minuty. Wreszcie Harry oderwał dłoń od czoła i spojrzał na nich na wpół przerażony i na wpół podniecony.

- Co się stało? – Zapytała Hermiona.

- Zabił go. – Powiedział tylko.

- Kogo? – Chciał wiedzieć Ron.

- Grindelwalda. Doleciał do najwyższego okna w najwyższej wieży w tej twierdzy, to musiał być Nurmengard. Tam było maleńkie okienko, za małe dla człowieka, ale on prześlizgnął się przez nie jak wąż. Tam spał jakiś bezzębny, chudy starzec, który obudził się, kiedy Voldemort się pojawił. To był Grindelwald. Uśmiechnął się do Voldemorta, tak jakby spodziewał się jego przybycia. Powiedział mu, że nie ma tego, czego on szuka, że nie ma czarnej różdżki. Voldemort uznał, że kłamie, a wtedy Grindelwald powiedział mu, żeby go w takim razie zabił i że czeka na śmierć. Powiedział mu jeszcze, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie posiadał tej różdżki, że Voldemort też nigdy nie będzie jej posiadał i że nigdy nie zwycięży. No i Voldemort go zabił. – Przyjaciele popatrzyli na siebie.

- Czyli czarna różdżka naprawdę istnieje. – Powiedział tylko Ron. Harry pokiwał głową, a Hermiona tym razem nawet nie próbowała protestować, zamiast tego siedziała przez chwilę w milczeniu, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myśląc.

- Jeżeli to prawda, – zaczęła po chwili – to przecież Dumbledore pokonał Grindelwalda w tym sławetnym pojedynku. – Powiedziała i spojrzała na przyjaciół. Oni również spojrzeli na nią zdumieni, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co miała na myśli wspominając historyczną walkę.


	20. Starzy i nowi przyjaciele

Rozdział 20

Starzy i nowi przyjaciele

Draco wpadł wściekły do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Chwilę wcześniej spotkał Creeveya, który przekazał mu odpowiedź Hermiony na jego prośbę o zdjęcie Cassi. Draco nie mógł uwierzyć, że dziewczyna odmówiła mu nawet tej jednej rzeczy. Nie zwracając uwagi na siedzących w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów, przeleciał przez niego jak burza i pobiegł po schodach na górę, w kierunku swojego dormitorium. Podał hasło i kiedy obraz odsunął się wszedł do środka. Był tak zły, że nie od razu uświadomił sobie, że coś się tu zmieniło. Nagle spojrzał w stronę drzwi prowadzących do pokoju Cassi i dostrzegł tylko pustą ścianę. Zalała go kolejna fala wściekłości, którą musiał jakoś odreagować. Wkładając w to całą swoją energię, zaczął kopać ścianę w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze rano znajdowały się drzwi. Jak mogła mu zabrać nawet to? Pomimo, iż po chwili kopanie w ścianę zmęczyło go tak bardzo, że dyszał teraz ciężko z wysiłku, jego złość wcale nie minęła. Doszedł do wniosku, że te wszystkie okropne uczucia, które teraz się w nim kłębiły nie znikną, dopóki nie zapomni, nie wymaże z pamięci. Chciał znów poczuć się dawnym sobą. Chciał znów nie przejmować się nikim, nie troszczyć o nikogo i interesować się tylko sobą samym. Miał już dość łażenia za Hermioną i proszenia jej o rozmowę jak żałosny, nieszanujący siebie samego Puchon. Przecież był Draco Malfoyem z którym kiedyś liczyli się wszyscy! Nagle do głowy przyszedł mu pewien pomysł. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wypadł z dormitorium i popędził na dół, do pokoju wspólnego. Niemal natychmiast dostrzegł Pansy siedzącą na kanapie. Podszedł do niej.

- Masz to cholerne antidotum? – Zapytał. Spojrzała zdumiona na jego rozwichrzone włosy i spoconą, zaczerwienioną od jakiegoś wysiłku twarz, na której malowała się teraz determinacja, po czym sięgnęła do kieszeni w swojej szacie i wyjęła z niej małą buteleczkę. Wciąż patrząc badawczo na blondyna, podała mu ją. Natychmiast chwycił buteleczkę i nie przyglądając się zawartości odkorkował ją, po czym przechylił do ust wypijając płyn jednym haustem. Kiedy to zrobił, rzucił puste naczynie na niezajmowany przez nikogo fotel obok i wyciągnął rękę do Pansy. – Idziesz? – Zapytał tylko. Spojrzała na niego jeszcze bardziej zdumiona i zawahała się przez moment. Szybko uznała jednak, że być może, to jej jedyna szansa na odzyskanie go. Chwyciła więc jego rękę i podniosła się z kanapy. Nie mówiąc nic więcej pociągnął ją za sobą na górę po schodach, aż do swojego dormitorium. Ślizgoni powiedli za nimi oczami, kiedy znikali na schodach. Na twarzach chłopców pojawiła się satysfakcja i wyraz triumfu, natomiast dziewczęta wyglądały na nieco zawiedzione i zazdrosne. – Kuchenka mikrofalowa. – Rzucił Draco, stając na moment przed obrazem smoka. Pansy zaczęła się zastanawiać co tao za dziwaczne hasło, ale nie wpadła na zbyt wiele, bo portret otworzył się. Draco natychmiast wszedł do środka, wciąż ciągnąc za sobą Pansy. Kiedy tylko wejście zatrzasnęło się za nimi, nie czekając na nic Draco przyciągnął do siebie dziewczynę i zaczął ją całować. Pansy zauważyła, że jeszcze nigdy w jego pocałunkach nie było takiej determinacji, do tej pory zawsze doskonale się kontrolował, wiedząc jak sprawić największą przyjemność i sobie i dziewczynie z którą był. Tym razem było inaczej i Pansy odniosła wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie obchodziło go to, czego ona w tym momencie doświadcza. Całował ją tak, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał tylko i wyłącznie osiągnąć spełnienie, a równocześnie, jakby sam chciał coś sobie udowodnić. Pomimo, iż to nie było dla Pansy przyjemne, dziewczyna uznała, że to jedyny sposób, aby go odzyskać i musi jakoś przetrwać ten jeden raz. Kiedy więc upadli na łóżko, wciąż nie przestając się całować, Pansy przewróciła go na plecy, a potem zaczęła rozpinać jego szatę. Kiedy odsłoniła już jego klatkę piersiową, oderwała swoje usta od jego ust i przywarła nimi do jego torsu. Postanowiła zadowolić go najlepiej jak tylko była w stanie, chciała dać mu to czego oczekiwał, licząc, że następny raz będzie zupełnie inny. Nie przerwała nawet, kiedy poczuła, że jego dłonie ściskają się na jej włosach i szarpią je boleśnie. Wciąż niezrażona, całowała każdy centymetr jego klatki piersiowej. Kiedy jej ręce powędrowały wreszcie do jego pasa, aby dostać się do jego męskości, usłyszała coś, co zabrzmiało jak szlochanie. Zaintrygowana tym dźwiękiem spojrzała w górę, na jego twarz. To co zobaczyła kompletnie ją zszokowało. Twarz Draco wykrzywiona była w strasznym grymasie, a z jego oczu, po skroniach i policzkach spływały strumienie łez. Draco Malfoy płakał!

- Draco? Co się stało? – Zapytała najłagodniej jak tylko potrafiła. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego. Nigdy nawet nie słyszała, żeby jakiś chłopak zareagował w ten sposób na zabiegi zakochanej w nim dziewczyny.

- To nie ma sensu. – Powiedział wypuszczając z dłoni jej włosy i podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Dlaczego? – Zapytała wciąż nie rozumiejąc.

- Bo nie jesteś Hermioną. – Odpowiedział, a w jego głosie dosłyszeć można było ból i rezygnację. – Lepiej już sobie idź. – Powiedział próbując powstrzymać szlochanie. Pansy nie ruszyła się jednak z miejsca. – No wynoś się! – Wrzasną zniecierpliwiony. Dziewczyna podskoczyła na swoim miejscu przestraszona, a potem podniosła się z łóżka i nie mówiąc już więcej ani słowa, opuściła jego pokój.

Draco był teraz zły nie tylko na Hermionę, ale i na samego siebie, choć sam nie wiedział tak naprawdę o co. Czy złościło go to, że nawet nie potrafił przespać się z Pansy, czy to, że pomyślał, że powinien spróbować. Wiedział jedno, to i tak nie byłoby w stanie zmienić tego co czuł.

Dopiero po chwili Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to jak potraktował Pansy, wpłynie w jakiś negatywny sposób na dopiero ostatnio poprawione kontakty ze Ślizgonami. Czy po tym, jak dał kosza Pansy w takim momencie, będą chcieli się na nim jakoś zemścić, a może nawet się go pozbyć? Kiedy zastanawiał się, czy jest ktoś, kto jest w stanie poprawić jego fatalną sytuację, nagle pojawiła się iskierka nadziei. Może jeśli pójdzie do Dumbledorea i wyjaśni mu wszystko, stary czarodziej wymyśli jakieś rozwiązanie? Przecież za każdym razem kiedy pojawił się u dyrektora i poprosił o pomoc, otrzymywał ją.

Następnego dnia podczas śniadania, Draco odniósł wrażenie, że Ślizgoni traktują go nawet lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia. Od czasu jego zerwania z Hermioną robili wszystko, aby naprawić z nim stosunki, ale dopiero teraz zachowywali się względem niego tak jak w poprzednim roku szkolnym, zapewne uznając, że wrócił do nich stary Draco. Chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że Pansy jeszcze nie powiedziała nikomu o tym co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło w jego pokoju. Potem jednak Ślizgoni zauważyli, że Pansy i Draco trzymają się z dala od siebie i zaczęli szeptać między sobą, oraz wypytywać Draco i Pansy, co się wydarzyło poprzedniego wieczoru. Pansy musiała im w końcu powiedzieć prawdę, bo Ślizgoni znów zaczęli się odsuwać od Draco, szeptali między sobą, pokazując na niego palcami, a kiedy się do nich odezwał, byli bardzo nieuprzejmi. Chłopak postanowił, że w przerwie między kolejnymi zajęciami pójdzie do dyrektora, bo znów nie czuł się bezpiecznie pomiędzy innymi Ślizgonami.

Kiedy doszedł na wieżę, podał hasło kamiennym gargulcom, i przeskakując po stopniach dotarł na górę, pod gabinet dyrektora, zapukał, ale nie było odpowiedzi. Doszedł do wniosku, że dyrektora nie ma, ale ponieważ do następnej lekcji miał jeszcze godzinę, postanowił, że może chwilę na niego zaczekać. Już po paru minutach przed gabinetem pojawił się dyrektor.

- Panie Malfoy, co pan tu robi? – Zapytał zaskoczony Dumbledore.

- Panie dyrektorze, muszę z panem pilnie porozmawiać.

- Przykro mi, ale w tym momencie nie mam czasu. – Odpowiedział dyrektor z wyraźną niecierpliwością w głosie, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź ucznia, wszedł do gabinetu i zamknął Draco drzwi przed nosem. Chłopak był bardzo zaskoczony takim zachowaniem, bo jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby dyrektor tak go zignorował. Nie zastanawiając się wiele nacisnął powoli klamkę i uchylił drzwi. Chciał tylko zapytać dyrektora, kiedy może wrócić, kiedy dyrektor znajdzie dla niego czas. Dyrektor nie zauważył go, ale Draco nic nie powiedział, bo stojący przy biurku stary czarodziej wydał mu się jakiś dziwny. Nagle Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że długie włosy starca zaczęły się same skracać, jakby zapadać w sobie, a pomiędzy nimi jeden po drugim, zaczęły się pojawiać tłuste czarne pasma. Wreszcie włosy Dumbledorea zrobiły się całkiem czarne, przetłuszczone i dużo krótsze niż zazwyczaj. Draco spojrzał na twarz dyrektora i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że zmienia się również kształt jego nosa, który zaczął się jakby prostować i nie jest już złamany. Także reszta rysów twarzy zaczęła się zmieniać, a kolor skóry robił się coraz bardziej żółtawy. Kiedy Draco uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje i co widzi, jego serce zaczęło się tłuc w piersi jak oszalałe. Doszedł do wniosku, że jak najszybciej musi działać. Aby nie zostać usłyszanym, bardzo delikatnie i powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi, a kiedy to zrobił natychmiast ruszył biegiem w dół schodów. Kiedy jednak pokonał tylko kilka kroków, nagle wyrosła przed nim jakaś postać.

- Potter! Dobrze, że jesteś! – Powiedział pełnym determinacji szeptem. – Musisz natychmiast iść po Hermionę i Cassi, one nie są tu bezpieczne! On jest Śmierciożercą! – Dodał, próbując pociągnąć za sobą na dół Harryego.

- Malfoy, o czym ty mówisz? – Zapytał Harry.

- To nie jest prawdziwy Dumbledore! To jest Snape! On jest Śmierciożercą! On jest Śmierciożercą! – Powtarzał wciąż zdenerwowany Draco.

- Profesorze! – Krzyknął Harry, a Draco spojrzał na niego jeszcze bardziej przerażony, po czym spróbował minąć ciemnowłosego chłopaka i zbiec na dół po schodach. Harry jednak przytrzymał go.

- Hermiona i Cassi są w niebezpieczeństwie ty kretynie! To nie Dumbledore, tylko Snape! On jest Śmierciożercą! – Draco nie zauważył, że Harry wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wycelował ją w niego.

– Petryficus Totalus. – Oczy Draco zamarły w przerażeniu, a ciało zesztywniało. Gdyby nie to, że Harry go przytrzymał, spadłby jak długi w dół schodów. – Profesorze! – Zawołał raz jeszcze Harry i kilka sekund później drzwi od gabinetu dyrektora otworzyły się. Stał w nich Severus Snape.

- Potter, co ty wyprawiasz? – Zapytał z wściekłością Snape.

- On pana widział. – Odpowiedział chłopak. - Chyba nie chciałby pan, żeby to rozniosło się po całej szkole. – Bezsilny Draco z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że Potter doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kogo zobaczył Draco w gabinecie dyrektora.

- Levicorpus. – Powiedział Snape, kierując swoją różdżkę na Draco. Ciało blondyna zawisło w powietrzu, by potem podryfować w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora. Harry poszedł za nim, aż do samego gabinetu. – Finie incantatem. – Powiedział Snape, kiedy cała trójka znajdowała się już bezpiecznie zamknięta w gabinecie. Draco poczuł, że odzyskuje czucie w ciele i natychmiast rzucił się w kierunku drzwi, ale Harry zagrodził mu natychmiast drogę.

- Potter, ty też jesteś Śmierciożercą! – Krzyknął przerażony Draco. – Ale dlaczego wspierasz Czarnego Pana, przecież on cię nienawidzi? On zagraża Hermionie, muszę jej natychmiast powiedzieć!

- Draco, uspokój się. – Powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu Snape. Blondyn odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Dam wam wszystko co chcecie, tylko pozwólcie mi zabrać stąd Hermionę i Cassi! Ja nikomu nic nie powiem! – Wrzeszczał histerycznie Draco. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry zobaczył go tak zdenerwowanego i nagle uświadomił sobie, że być może mylił się co do niego i Ślizgon naprawdę się zmienił. Wiedział jednak, że niezależnie od tego co czuje i myśli drugi chłopak, nie mogą mu tak po prostu pozwolić odejść.

- Rzuci pan na niego obliviate? – Spokojnie zapytał Harry, zwracając się do Snapea.

- Nie, proszę! Pozwólcie mi tylko zabrać z zamku Hermionę i Cassi, a nic nie powiem! – Dalej krzyczał Draco, jego pięści zacisnęły się, a z oczu popłynęły łzy.

- To nie będzie konieczne. – Odpowiedział Harryemu Snape. - Pan Malfoy może nam się jeszcze przydać. Draco usiądź na krześle. – Rozkazał. Draco nie ruszył się z miejsca, wciąż zerkając w kierunku drzwi. – Siadaj! – Powtórzył tym razem dużo bardziej stanowczo Snape. Draco niechętnie posłuchał żądania, ponieważ wciąż były w niego skierowane dwie różdżki i nie było najmniejszych szans, żeby udało mu się teraz uciec z gabinetu. – No więc mówisz, że zrobisz wszystko, żeby uratować pannę Granger i swoją córkę? – Zapytał, kiedy Draco siedział już na fotelu.

- Tak! Mam dużo pieniędzy, mogę wam oddać nawet wszystkie jeśli chcecie, tylko pozwólcie mi je stąd zabrać.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Odpowiedział Snape. – Ale po pierwsze, musisz złożyć wieczystą przysięgę, że nie powiesz absolutnie nikomu, tego co tu dziś zobaczyłeś i co usłyszysz.

- Zrobię co chcecie.

- Dobrze. I obiecasz nam również, że pomożesz nam we wszystkim o co cię poprosimy z panem Potterem. – Draco spojrzał na Harryego rzucając mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Potter współpracuje ze Śmierciożercami. Zawahał się przez chwilę. Czego mogli od niego chcieć?

- Obiecuję, pod warunkiem, że nie zagrozi to życiu Hermiony i Cassi. – Powiedział wreszcie.

- Potter, będziesz naszym gwarantem. – Harry skinął głową, a Draco wstał ze swojego miejsca, ukląkł naprzeciw Snape i swoją prawą ręką chwycił jego prawą rękę. Harry podszedł do nich i końcem swojej różdżki dotknął ich złączonych dłoni. – Draco, czy przysięgasz, że wszystko co tutaj usłyszysz pozostanie między naszą trójką?

- Przysięgam. – Z różdżki wydobył się cienki języczek jasnego płomienia, który owinął się wokół ich dłoni jak rozpalony do czerwoności drut.

- I czy przysięgasz, że pomożesz mnie i panu Potterowi we wszystkich naszych działaniach, o ile nie zagrożą one bezpieczeństwu panny Granger, oraz twojej córki?

- Przysięgam. – Drugi płomień wystrzelił z różdżki i oplótł pierwszy, tworząc z nim jarzący się łańcuch. Po chwili Draco i Snape wstali. Snape zajął miejsce za biurkiem Dyrektora, a Draco i Harry usiedli na fotelach przed nim.

- Po pierwsze Draco, ja i pan Potter nie pracujemy na rzecz Czarnego Pana, ani innych Śmierciożerców, tylko wykonujemy polecenia Dumbledorea. – Zaczął Snape. – Tak naprawdę, to od wielu lat nie służyłem już Czarnemu Panu, tylko byłem szpiegiem Dumbledorea. - Draco spojrzał na niego zdumiony. – Niestety, kiedy przed waszym szóstym rokiem dostałeś od Czarnego Pana zadanie, aby zabić dyrektora, odwiedziła mnie twoja matka i zmusiła do złożenia wieczystej przysięgi, że jeśli nie podołasz powierzonemu ci zadaniu, wykonam je za ciebie. Nie miałem innego wyjścia i zgodziłem się na to, jednak przekazałem tą informację dyrektorowi. Dumbledore przygotował plan, ale wszystko uległo zmianie, kiedy twoja matka napisała do mnie list w którym prosiła mnie o kolejne spotkanie i o to, abyśmy podczas niego byli całkiem sami. Odesłałem Glizdogona i umówiłem się z nią w moim domu. Kiedy rozmawialiśmy, odniosłem wrażenie, że twoja matka jest jakaś zdenerwowana. Nie mogłem też oprzeć się wrażeniu, że kilkukrotnie wycelowała we mnie swoją różdżkę. Zbagatelizowałem to jednak i nalałem nam wina. Potem nagle zacząłem czuć się dziwnie słaby i senny, miałem również omamy i szybko zrozumiałem, że korzystając z chwili mojej nieuwagi, twoja matka dolała trucizny do mojego kieliszka. – Draco był przerażony tym co usłyszał. Nie dość, że ostatnio dowiedział się, że jego ojciec zabił jego ciotkę, to teraz okazywało się, że jego matka próbowała pozbyć się jego nauczyciela.

- Ona nie zrobiła tego na polecenie Czarnego Pana. – Powiedział Draco, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że wydarzenia te miały miejsce już po spotkaniu na którym matka powiedziała mu o przepowiedni. Jeśli prawdą było to co mówił Snape na temat wieczystej przysięgi złożonej jego matce, oznaczało to, że Narcyza próbowała zabić Snapea, aby uniemożliwić mu zabicie Dumbledorea, aby ten wciąż mógł chronić Draco, Hermionę i ich dziecko.

- Co masz na myśli Malfoy? – Zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

- Ona zrobiła to, żeby chronić Dumbledorea.

- Ale po co? – Wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć ciemnowłosy chłopak.

- Hermiona wie. To dlatego ze mną zerwała. – Wyjaśnił blondyn.

- Draco, to nie jest przedmiotem tej rozmowy. – Przerwał mu Snape.

- Ale ja chcę wiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi! – Upierał się Harry.

- Panna Granger była u mnie i powiedziała mi o wszystkim. Prosiła również, aby nikt, zwłaszcza pan panie Potter i pan Weasley, nie dowiedział się prawdy. Myślę Draco, że zgodzisz się ze mną, że pan Potter powinien poznać prawdę, dopiero kiedy panna Granger zdecyduje mu się ją wyznać. – Snape popatrzył ostrzegawczo na Draco, a ten skinął głową. Harry jednak wciąż nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z faktu, że wciąż nie zna całej historii. – No więc wracając do mojej opowieści: Kiedy twoja matka próbowała mnie otruć nie wiedziałem o tym wszystkim o czym wiem teraz i doszedłem do wniosku, że to Czarny Pan zdał sobie sprawę z mojej prawdziwej roli szpiega i wydał rozkaz twojej matce, aby mnie zabiła. Zapewne celowała we mnie różdżką chcąc rzucić zaklęcie zabijające, ale nie była w stanie, ponieważ zawsze bardzo się lubiliśmy i szanowaliśmy. Nie będąc w stanie tego zrobić, podała mi truciznę. – Nagle Draco przypomniał sobie jak jego matka kiedyś wspominała w Świńskim Łbie o tym, że nawet nie potrafi rzucił avady, a ojciec wtedy usprawiedliwił ją, że w tej sytuacji on również miałby problemy. Wszystko nagle zaczęło do siebie pasować. Snape odchrząknął. – No więc twoja matka zapomniała, że przecież jestem mistrzem eliksirów i zorientuję się szybko co się stało. Nie wiedziała również, że zawsze noszę w kieszeni bezoar i kilka potrzebnych eliksirów, gdyby ktoś przypadkiem targnął się na moje życie w taki sposób. Kiedy nie patrzyła połknąłem bezoar, a potem wywar żywej śmierci, dzięki któremu mogłem wydać się jej martwy. Myśląc, że nie żyję, Narcyza zostawiła mnie leżącego na podłodze i opuściła mój dom. Ocknąłem się po jakimś czasie i od razu udałem się do Dumbledora, aby o wszystkim mu opowiedzieć. Oboje rozumieliśmy, że skoro zostałem zdemaskowany, nie będę już w stanie pełnić roli szpiega i że moje życie będzie nieustannie zagrożone, jeśli okaże się że żyję. Dumbledore postanowił więc, że powinienem pozostać w ukryciu. Nie martwiłem się tym, że Śmierciożercy będą zaniepokojeni tym, że nie odnaleziono mojego ciała, ponieważ mój dom ma zaklęcia zabezpieczające i nie może wejść do niego nikt, kto nie zostanie wpuszczony przeze mnie. Wspólnie z Dumbledorem doszliśmy do wniosku, że Śmierciożercy pomyślą, że moje ciało cały czas leży w moim domu, ale nie będą mogli się upewnić, ponieważ nie będą w stanie tam wejść. Jeśli nigdzie nie pojawię się żywy z całą pewnością dojdą do wniosku, że rozkaz Czarnego Pana został wypełniony. Problemem pozostawało jednak to, że niestety wciąż obowiązywała mnie przysięga złożona twojej matce. Kiedy okazało się, że postanowiłeś zmienić strony, chcąc chronić pannę Granger i swoje dziecko, Dumbledore wpadł na nowy pomysł. Od wielu miesięcy był bardzo chory i nie zostało mu wiele życia. – Draco znów spojrzał przerażony na Snapea. – Chcąc chronić moje życie, postanowił więc, że powinienem wypełnić przysięgę złożoną twojej matce, jednak zrobić to w taki sposób, aby nikt nie poznał prawdy. Nie chciałem się na to zgodzić, ale wiedziałem, że nie ma innego wyjścia, więc w końcu się zgodziłem. Pozostawał jeszcze jeden problem; Potter i Dumbledore realizowali bardzo ważną misję, mającą na celu pokonanie Czarnego Pana. Po śmierci Dumbledorea, jego rolę miała przejąć panna Granger, ponieważ Potterowi do pomocy potrzebny był ktoś mądrzejszy niż on sam. – Harry spojrzał na niego z urazą. - Niestety, okazało się, że panna Granger jest w ciąży i nie może niejako przejąć roli Dumbledora, dlatego dyrektor zdecydował, że to ja zajmę jej miejsce. Wszystko zostało ustalone i kiedy w trakcie wakacji stan dyrektora bardzo się pogorszył, wypełniłem moją część przysięgi. Wcześniej obcięliśmy włosy dyrektora, tak aby ich zapas wystarczył na wiele miesięcy, kiedy będę dodawał je do eliksiru wieloskokowego. Po wszystkim ukryliśmy jego ciało na terenie szkoły. Nie, nie powiem ci gdzie jest, nie musisz tego wiedzieć. – Dodał widząc, że blondyn już chce o coś zapytać. Draco słuchał historii z coraz większym zdumieniem i przerażeniem. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że Dumbledore sam zaplanował własną śmierć i pozwolił ukryć gdzieś swoje własne ciało.

- Co to za misja, którą zlecił wam Dumbledore? – Zapytał wreszcie blondyn, kiedy otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku.

- Tego niestety się nie dowiesz Draco, ale mimo to możesz nam pomóc. – Odpowiedział Snape.

- Co mam zrobić?

- Korzystając z twoich kontaktów, o których wiem, że wciąż istnieją, spróbujesz się dla nas czegoś dowiedzieć. – Draco pokiwał głową. – Poszukujemy przedmiotu, który jest bardzo ważny dla Czarnego Pana. Nie mamy pewności co to jest, ale wiemy, że to coś, co Czarny Pan chce chronić jak największy skarb. – Wyjaśnił Snape.

- Wiem gdzie to może być! – Wykrzyknął Draco, uświadamiając sobie, że słyszał już o istnieniu takiego przedmiotu.

- Co? – Zdumiał się Harry.

- Wiem Potter, gdzie jest coś takiego. – Powtórzył Draco, zwracając się do Harryego. – Nie wiem tylko co to jest.

- Nie szkodzi, mamy już pewne podejrzenia na ten temat. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Snape.

- Gdzie to jest? – Zapytał podekscytowany Harry.

- W moim skarbcu w Gringocie. – Odpowiedział blondyn.

- Nie żartuj sobie, dlaczego Voldemort miałby to chować akurat w twojej skrytce? – Zapytał Harry, a w jego głosie słychać było rozdrażnienie.

- Jeśli musisz wiedzieć Potter, to matka mówiła mi kiedyś o tym przedmiocie. Czarny Pan kazał ciotce Belli schować to w jej skarbcu. Po śmierci mojej ciotki, jej majątek trafił do mnie i jest teraz u mnie w skrytce. – Oczy Harryego zaświeciły się z podniecenia.

- Profesorze, czy myśli pan, że to może chodzić właśnie o to? – Zapytał zwracając się do Snapea.

- Niewykluczone. Nie przekonamy się o tym, jeśli tego nie sprawdzimy. Draco, będziesz musiał oddać nam ten przedmiot. – Draco nie miał na to specjalnej ochoty, bo skarb Czarnego Pana był dla niego czymś w rodzaju polisy na życie, ale pokiwał głową, wiedząc, że nie ma innego wyjścia, zwłaszcza jeśli ma to pomóc w ocaleniu Hermiony i Cassi i pokonaniu Czarnego Pana. – Doskonale. Zatem jutro popołudniu ja i Draco pójdziemy na Pokątną.

- Profesorze, ja też chcę iść. – Odezwał się Harry.

- Potter nie zaczynaj znowu. – Odpowiedział mu wyraźnie zirytowany Snape. – Wiesz dobrze, że to dla ciebie niebezpieczne.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, chcę iść. – Snape popatrzył na niego z wściekłością.

- Profesorze, jeśli wolno mi coś powiedzieć, to wolałbym, żeby Potter poszedł z nami. Ja wiem, że on chce się pozbyć Czarnego Pana, a pan był Śmierciożercą… - Zaczął Draco, ale urwał, bo Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem, a Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Z tobą Potter zawsze muszą być jakieś problemy, czy ty zawsze musisz brać we wszystkim udział? – Zirytował się nauczyciel.

- Tak. – Odpowiedział mu Harry, zupełnie nie przejmując się tonem jego głosu.

- Dobrze, spotkajmy w moim gabinecie jutro o piątej po południu. – Draco i Harry skinęli głowami.

Kiedy Harry opuścił gabinet dyrektora zaczął zastanawiać się, czy powinien powiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie o tym co się tu wydarzyło. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nie mówiąc im prawdy o Snapie, nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić. Zdecydował, że poczeka, co wydarzy się w trakcie wyprawy do Gringotta i wtedy zdecyduje jak to wszystko wytłumaczyć Hermionie i Ronowi. Wiedział, że musi im powiedzieć o tym, że odnaleźli przedostatni horkruks, bo jego przyjaciele byli zaangażowani w poszukiwania i zdziwiliby się, że bez podawania żadnych wyjaśnień powiedziałby im, że mogą przestać szukać. Nie chciał im jednak mówić o Snapie, ponieważ przed swoją śmiercią Dumbledore wyjaśnił mu, że tajemnica jest potrzebna nie tylko ze względu na ewentualnych szpiegów Voldemorta, ale również po to, aby czarodzieje zaangażowani w walkę z Voldemortem nie stracili ducha walki i wiary w zwycięstwo. Dopóki wciąż wierzyli w to, że Dumbledore żyje, czuli się silni i gotowi do stawienia czoła złu. Jeśli dowiedzieliby się, że to Snape jest teraz Dumbledorem mogliby się obawiać, że nie są w stanie pokonać Voldemorta nie mając za sobą tak potężnego czarodzieja jak Dumbledore. Dodatkowo, jego przyjaciele nie ufali Snapeowi i mogliby uważać, że to tylko gra, a Snape w rzeczywistości pracuje dla Voldemorta. Na samym początku również Harry tak uważał i między innymi dlatego nie chciał zgodzić się na plan dyrektora. Z czasem jednak zaczął dostrzegać, że gdyby w rzeczywistości tak było, Snape wymyśliłby coś, żeby uratować horkruksy, które odnaleźli, a przecież oni niszczyli je mieczem Godricka zaraz po odnalezieniu. Oczywiście stosunki między Harrym, a Snapem wciąż nie były najlepsze, ponieważ były nauczyciel eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią na każdym kroku pokazywał Harryemu jak bardzo go nienawidzi, a Harry nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Coś zmieniło się dopiero po ich wyprawie do Doliny Godricka. Kiedy odwiedzili dom rodziców Harryego i wzruszony chłopak zwiedzał go samotnie, w pewnym momencie stanął na progu jednego z pokojów. Na kanapie siedział Snape wpatrując się w trzymane przez siebie w rękach zdjęcie Lily. Przez moment Harry dostrzegł łzy w kącikach oczu Snapea. Nie bardzo rozumiał co to miało znaczyć. Snape zobaczył Harryego i natychmiast odłożył zdjęcie matki Harryego na miejsce. W tym momencie jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry dostrzegł to, co od tak dawna ukrywał i uznał, że musi to jakoś skomentować.

- Robię to wszystko dla niej. – Powiedział tylko do Harryego.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Potter, nie zadawaj więcej pytań, bo i tak ci nie odpowiem. – Harry zrozumiał, że nie ma sensu dalej pytać, ale od tego momentu zmienił nastawienie do Snapea. Wiedział, że kryje się za tym jakaś tajemnica, jakaś historia o której istnieniu do tej pory nie miał pojęcia. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że być może kiedyś uda mu się ją odkryć, ale teraz nie był na to właściwy moment, teraz powinien się skupić na odnalezieniu wszystkich horkruksów.

Kiedy następnego dnia Harry, punktualnie o piątej, pojawił się w gabinecie dyrektora, Malfoy i Snape już tam byli. Snape znów wyglądał jak Dumbledore.

- Uznałem, że nikt ze szkoły nie może zobaczyć, że wychodzimy gdzieś razem, dlatego nie będziemy się aportować z Hogsmeade, tylko udamy się na Pokątną przy pomocy świstoklika. – Wyjaśnił Snape, a potem chwycił zielony wyszczerbiony grzebień, który do tej pory leżał na jego biurku. - Obaj chłopcy pokiwali głowami. – Gotowi?

- Tak. – Odpowiedzieli równocześnie blondyn i brunet i każdy z nich złapał za grzebień. Już kilka sekund później poczuli jakby coś szarpnęło ich mocno w okolicach pępka i pociągnęło do przodu, zmuszając ich stopy do oderwania się od ziemi. Zaczęli gdzieś pędzić widząc po drodze tylko migające barwne plamy, by po chwili uderzyć stopami w coś twardego. Harry i Draco rozejrzeli się dookoła i szybko uświadomili sobie, że stoją pośrodku niewielkiego skwerku tuż przed sklepem Madame Malkin. Snape, Harry, oraz Draco nie mówiąc ani słowa, ruszyli w stronę Banku Gringotta. Po chwili, przed ich oczami staną wielki śnieżnobiały budynek, górujący nad okolicznymi sklepami. Do środka wiodły białe kamienne schody i wielkie mosiężne drzwi. Kiedy przeszli przez pierwsze drzwi, pojawiły się przed nimi następne, tym razem srebrne, na których widniało ostrzeżenie dla złodziei chcących okraść bank. Kiedy znaleźli się w środku marmurowej sali, cała trójka podeszła do goblina, który akurat przyglądał się przez lupę jakimś szlachetnym kamieniom rozsypanym na blacie.

- Dzień dobry. – Przywitał się Draco

- Dzień dobry panowie Malfoy, Dumbledore i Potter. – Przywitał się goblin i skłonił się im uprzejmie.

– Chciałem dostać się do mojej prywatnej skrytki. – Wyjaśnił Draco.

- Oczywiście panie Malfoy. – Odpowiedział goblin. – Proszę pana różdżkę do weryfikacji tożsamości. – Draco bez słowa podał mu swoją różdżkę. Goblin obejrzał ją z bliska. – Tak, w porządku. Baglog! – Goblin klasnął w ręce i natychmiast koło trójki stojących po drugiej stronie kontuaru czarodziejów pojawił się inny, znacznie młodszy goblin i skłonił się nisko. – Będą potrzebne brzękadła. – Młodszy goblin pobiegł gdzieś, by wrócić po chwili ze skórzaną pobrzękującą metalem torbą. Potem dał znak, aby poszli za nim i poprowadził ich przez jedne z licznych drzwi znajdujących się w tej sali. Znaleźli się w wąskim kamiennym korytarzu biegnącym nieco w dół z idącymi wzdłuż niego szynami. Po chwili podjechał do nich wózek i cała czwórka wsiadła do wagonika. Chwilę później pędzili już labiryntem krętych korytarzy zjeżdżając coraz niżej i niżej, po drodze mijając podziemne jezioro. Wciąż zjeżdżali w dół i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że skrytka Malfoya była dużo głębiej pod ziemią niż jego własna. Wreszcie wózek zatrzymał się. Wysiedli z niego i ruszyli wzdłuż korytarza, prowadzeni przez Bagloga. Kiedy minęli kolejny zakręt, Harry wstrzymał oddech, bo przed ich oczami pojawił się wielki smok, którego nogi były przykute łańcuchami do skały. Kiedy smok zwrócił łeb w ich stronę, zdążyli tylko dostrzec, że ma mlecznoróżowe oczy, kiedy bestia zaryczała i rzygnęła w ich stronę strumieniem ognia, któremu do tego by ich dosięgnąć brakowało tylko kilku cali. Nieprzejęty tym goblin wyciągnął ze skórzanej torby kilka metalowych przedmiotów, które wydawały bardzo nieprzyjemny odgłos, kiedy się nimi potrząsało. Baglog rozdał je wszystkim, a oni podobnie jak goblin, zaczęli nimi energicznie potrząsać. Kiedy smok usłyszał znany mu dźwięk, cofnął się odblokowując przejście do skarbca znajdującego się za nim. Kiedy mijali trzęsącego się smoka, Harry zobaczył liczne blizny na jego łbie i pomyślał, że dobrze, że nie wzięli ze sobą Hermiony, bo ona na pewno nie pozostawiłaby tego bez komentarza, poruszona z powodu tak okrutnego traktowania stworzenia. Wreszcie dotarli do drzwi skarbca i goblin przycisnął do nich swoją dłoń. Drzwi rozpłynęły się w powietrzu i ich oczom ukazała się olbrzymia pieczara po brzegi zapełniona monetami, oraz najróżniejszymi kosztownymi przedmiotami, takimi jak puchary, czy srebrne zbroje. Baglog został na zewnątrz, a trójka czarodziejów weszła do środka. Harry jęknął przerażony mnogością przedmiotów, kiedy rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Co Potter, chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że w moim skarbcu będzie tylko kilka galeonów? – Powiedział Draco.

- Jak my to tu znajdziemy? – Zapytał przerażony Harry. W tym momencie coś zgrzytnęło. Obejrzeli się za siebie i zobaczyli, że wiodące do skarbca drzwi pojawiły się znowu, zamykając ich w środku.

- Goblin otworzy nas, kiedy będziemy chcieli wyjść. – Wyjaśnił Draco. – A tak w ogóle czego szukamy?

- Czegoś z borsukiem, godłem Hufflepufu. – Wyjaśnił Harry.

- Hufflepufu? – Zdumiał się Draco. – Skarb Czarnego Pana ma na sobie godło Hufflepufu? – Zapytał z wyraźną odrazą.

- Tak, to najprawdopodobniej mały puchar. – Wyjaśnił Harry. Draco skinął głową i cała trójka rozeszła się w różnych kierunkach, rozglądając się dookoła po stosach złota.

- Potter! – Zawołał w pewnym momencie Draco. Harry podszedł do niego.

- Co? – Zapytał Harry.

- Czy to przypadkiem nie jest to czego szukacie? – Zapytał Draco wskazując przy tym na sam szczyt jednego ze stosów złota. Harry spojrzał w tamtą stronę i oczy zaświeciły się mu z podniecenia.

- Profesorze! – Zawołał. – Mamy go! Mamy! – Chwilę później przy dwójce chłopców pojawił się Snape. Wyglądał prawie jak Dumbledore, ale pośród jego siwych włosów czerniało jedno ciemne pasmo.

- Czas najwyższy. – Powiedział Snape. – Zacząłem już myśleć, że zabrałem ze sobą za mały zapas eliksiru wielosokowego.

- Zanim stąd wyjdziemy powinien pan wypić kolejną dawkę, bo zaczyna się pan zmieniać. – Ostrzegł go Harry. Snape spojrzał na zegarek.

- Faktycznie minęła już godzina. Zabierzmy stąd ten puchar. – Powiedział Snape.

- Accio puchar. – Krzyknął Harry celując różdżką w szczyt stosu. Nic się jednak nie stało.

- Potter, ty kretynie! – Zaśmiał się Draco. - W skarbcach to zaklęcie nie działa. - Harry spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną wstydu i złości, po czym ruszył w kierunku stosu. W tym samym czasie Snape zaczynał się robić coraz bardziej podobny do samego siebie i teraz już tylko szata i okulary połówki upodabniały go do Dumbledorea. Harry i Draco wspinali się po stosie skarbów, aby dosięgnąć pucharu, który dumnie stał na jego szczycie, kiedy nagle cały stos runął z wielkim łoskotem, zagrzebując dwóch chłopców w licznych skarbach, które go tworzyły. Puchar znów zniknął z ich oczu, pogrzebany przez masy innych kosztowności. Wszyscy trzej zaczęli przeczesywać tysiące złotych monet, szlachetnych kamieni i innych skarbów, chcąc go odnaleźć. Żaden z nich nie zauważył, że drzwi wiodące do skarbca znów się rozpłynęły i goblin który przywiózł ich na miejsce zajrzał do środka, zapewne słysząc hałas i chcąc sprawdzić co się dzieje. Dostrzegł czarodziejów przeczesujących rozsypany stos, a potem jego wzrok spoczął na Snapie. Goblin przez chwilę wyglądał na zdumionego, a potem uśmiechną się przebiegle pod nosem i drzwi wiodące do skarbca pojawiły się znowu.

- Mam go! – Krzyknął Harry, prostując się i podnosząc wysoko rękę z pucharem w geście triumfu.

- Dobrze, więc możemy wracać do Hogwartu. – Odpowiedział Snape. Sięgnął za pazuchę i wyciągnął buteleczkę z eliksirem, odkorkował ją i wypił zawartość. Już po chwili znów wyglądał jak Dumbledore. Harry schował Puchar do woreczka wsiąkiewki, który stale nosił na szyi, odkąd dostał go od Hagrida na siedemnaste urodziny i ruszył do drzwi. Zastukał w nie i już po chwili drzwi rozpłynęły się.

- Możemy wracać. – Zwrócił się do goblina Draco.

Jakiś czas później, Harry wracał z gabinetu dyrektora do wieży Gryffindoru i zastanawiał się nad tym co zrobił Malfoy. Doszedł do wniosku, że skoro Ślizgon zgodził się zrobić wszystko, tylko po to, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Hermionie i Cassi, to musiało mu na nich naprawdę zależeć. Przypomniał sobie jaka szczęśliwa wydawała się Hermiona będąc z Malfoyem i podjął decyzję, że pomimo iż nie trawi Ślizgona, powinien zrobić wszystko, aby ich ze sobą pogodzić. W tej samej chwili doszedł do portretu Grubej Damy, podał jej hasło i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Wyprawa na ulicę pokątną zajęła im więcej czasu niż się spodziewali i teraz czuł jak żołądek wydawanymi przez siebie dźwiękami, przypomina mu o opuszczonej kolacji.

- Harry! Gdzie byłeś? – Przywitał go głos Rona. – Dlaczego nie było cię na kolacji?

- Gdzie jest Hermiona? – Zapytał Rona nie odpowiadając na jego pytanie.

- Z Cassi u siebie w pokoju.

- Muszę z wami porozmawiać.

- Czy stało się coś złego? – Zapytał zaniepokojony Ron.

- Wprost przeciwnie. – Odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. Ron odetchnął głośno z ulgą i obaj skierowali się do pokoju Hermiony. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, zapukali do drzwi, a dziewczyna zaprosiła ich do środka.

- No opowiadaj Harry, co się stało. – Ponaglił przyjaciela Ron.

- Hermiona dlaczego nie powiesz nam co się wydarzyło między tobą i Malfoyem? – Zapytał Harry. Ron spojrzał zdumiony.

- Dlaczego znów o to pytasz? – Zirytowała się.

- Uważam, że powinnaś dać mu szansę. – Wyjaśnił jej.

- Co? – Zdziwił się Ron, a jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Jego przyjaciel darzył zawsze Malfoya taką samą nienawiścią jak on i Ron nie mógł teraz pojąć tej zmiany stosunku Harryego do Ślizgona. Harry odwrócił się do Rona.

- Malfoy właśnie pomógł nam zdobyć horkruksa, dzięki niemu została tylko Nagini i zrobił to dla Hermiony. – Oczy Rona zrobiły się jeszcze szersze.

- Ale jak? Skąd Malfoy wiedział o horkruksach. – Zapytał rudzielec.

- Podsłuchał moją rozmowę z Dumbledorem na temat ważnych dla Voldemorta przedmiotów, których szukamy i wcale nie pobiegł z tą informacją do śmierciożerców, tylko zaoferował nam swoją pomoc. Okazało się, że po śmierci Bellatriks odziedziczył cały jej majątek i wiedział, że teraz w jego skrytce w Gringocie znajduje się jakiś przedmiot, który Voldemort dał Bellatriks na przechowanie. – Wyjaśnił Harry, świadomie bardzo mijając się z prawdą. – Byliśmy właśnie z Malfoyem i Dumbledorem w skarbcu Malfoya i zgadnijcie co tam znaleźliśmy? – Hermiona i Ron spoglądali na niego wyczekująco. – Puchar Helgi Hufflepuf.

- O rany! I Malfoy oddał go wam tak po prostu, wiedząc, że jest taki ważny dla Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? – Zapytał będący pod wyraźnym wrażeniem Ron.

- Zapewne miał w tym swój interes. On dba tylko o siebie. – Odpowiedziała chłodno Hermiona.

- Hermiono jak możesz tak mówić! On powiedział, że robi to dla ciebie i Cassi, chce pomóc nam w pokonaniu Voldemorta ze względu na was. – Zaprotestował Harry.

- I tu się mylisz!

- Dlaczego tak się przy tym upierasz, dlaczego nie dasz mu drugiej szansy? – Zirytował się Harry, który wciąż miał przed oczami panikującego i płaczącego Malfoya, który martwił się o Herminę i Cassi.

- Bo mnie oszukał! – Wywrzeszczała mu w twarz. – Chciał zostawić mnie i Cassi, kiedy osiągnie swój cel!

- Jaki cel? – Zainteresował się Ron.

- Istnieje jakaś przepowiednia, która mówi, że jeśli nie będzie chronił mnie i Cassi przed jakimś niebezpieczeństwem, myślę, że chodzi tu o Voldemorta, zginie, a Malfoyowie przestaną istnieć. Jeśli nas uratuje, Malfoyowie przetrwają i zdobędą jeszcze większą potęgę niż dotychczas. – Wyjaśniła, chcąc wreszcie przestać wysłuchiwać kolejnych pytań o ich zerwanie. – Mieliście rację, jemu nie można ufać. – Dodała po chwili. Harry i Ron spojrzeli po sobie. – Oszukiwał mnie cały czas, udając, że mu na nas zależy, a przecież mógł już na samym początku powiedzieć mi prawdę. Mógł…mi…powiedzieć…prawdę. – Powtarzała przerywając to szlochami, po czym ukryła twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakała się na dobre. Harry i Ron zbliżyli się do niej i równocześnie objęli ją. Choć Harryemu wydawało się, że wreszcie wszystko zrozumiał, wciąż odczuwał jakąś dziwną niepewność, kiedy przypominał sobie obraz rozpaczającego Malfoya.

W ponurej gospodzie, oświetlanej jedynie blaskiem kilku świec, przy drewnianym, zniszczonym i brudnym stole siedział samotny Baglog. W pewnym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i do środka gospody weszła ciemna, wysoka, zakapturzona postać. Rozejrzała się dookoła i skierowała się w stronę stolika przy którym siedział goblin. Kiedy przybysz stanął przed goblinem, opuścił kaptur. Okazało się, że jest to siwowłosy mężczyzna w grubych okularach.

- Czego chcesz? – Zapytał niezbyt uprzejmie przybysz.

- O, pan Travers, jak miło pana widzieć. – Przywitał się goblin, a w jego głosie można było dosłyszeć fałszywą serdeczność. – Masz to?

- To moja własność, dużo za to zapłaciłem i nie oddam ci tego tak po prostu.

- To własność goblinów, ale wy czarodzieje wciąż zdajecie się tego nie rozumieć, dlatego chcę zaoferować coś w zamian, coś bardzo cennego.

- Co takiego możesz mi zaoferować, czego bym sam nie posiadał? – Zapytał z arogancją w głosie Travers.

- Informację, bardzo cenną informację. Taką, która da ci najważniejsze miejsce wśród sług twojego pana. – Travers spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.

- Mów! – Rozkazał.

- Nie tak szybko, najpierw muszę wiedzieć, czy masz to na czym mi tak zależy. Połóż to na stole. – Travers usiadł, a potem niechętnie sięgnął do swojej szaty i wyciągnął z niej srebrny sztylet, z diamentami na rękojeści, którego ostrze schowane było w srebrnej, bogato rzeźbionej i również wysadzanej diamentami pochwie. Zawahał się przez chwilę, a potem położył sztylet na stole. Goblin uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

- Robota goblinów jest naprawdę wspaniała. – Powiedział z dumą w głosie Baglog.

- Mów! Nie mam całej nocy. – Ponaglił goblina czarodziej.

- Twojego pana na pewno zainteresuje, że wiem co dzieje się z Severusem Snapem. – Zaczął goblin.

- Czy naprawdę uważasz, że jest to informacja warta takiego skarbu? – Zapytał z zawodem w głosie Travers i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku spoczywającego na stole sztyletu.

- Nie tak szybko! – Powstrzymał go Baglog. – Co powiesz, jeśli ci powiem, że Severus Snape nie tylko żyje, ale również pojawił się dziś w Gringocie razem z Harrym Potterem. – Travers spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

- Dlaczego nikt go nie rozpoznał, dlaczego nikt w całym świecie czarodziejskim nie mówi o cudownym odnalezieniu Severusa Snapea?

- Ponieważ nie pojawił się w swojej własnej postaci, tylko w postaci samego Albusa Dumbledorea. – Ze spokojem odpowiedział goblin.

- Skoro był w postaci Dumbledorea, to jak go poznałeś?

- Magia czarodziejów nie jest idealna. W pewnym momencie przestała działać i na własne oczy zobaczyłem Snapea zamiast Dumbledorea.

- Po co Potter i Snape byli w banku?

- A to jest już kolejna informacja, która jest bardzo cenna, a ty chyba nie masz nic więcej, co mógłbyś mi za nią zaoferować.

- Jeśli kłamiesz, to gorzko tego pożałujesz! – Odpowiedział wstając od stołu Travers, a potem wyszedł, pozostawiając na stole sztylet, który tam wcześniej położył.

Harry nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy. Przez cały czas myślał o horkruksach, które zniszczyli do tej pory i o Malfoyu, który tak bardzo zranił Hermionę. Sam nie wiedział, czy powinien uwierzyć faktom, czy temu, co widział na własne oczy. Pomimo, iż Hermiona opowiedziała im o rozmowie Malfoya z rodzicami, którą podsłuchała, Harry wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że strach, który zobaczył w oczach Ślizgona poprzedniego dnia był tylko strachem o siebie samego, a nie strachem o Hermionę i Cassi. Równocześnie nie mógł wymazać z głowy cierpienia Hermiony, kiedy opowiadała co zrobił jej Malfoy. Nie rozumiał, jak ktoś, kto poznał ją tak dobrze, mógłby zranić ją z pełną tego świadomością. Nagle poczuł, jak ból przeszywa mu czaszkę, a chwilę później w jego głowie zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne obrazy z jego własnego życia. Szybko zrozumiał co się dzieje i zaczęła ogarniać go panika. Za wszelką cenę próbował zamknąć swój umysł, ale nic to nie dało i już po chwili widział siebie rozmawiającego z Dumbledorem, który mówił mu o tym, że powiedział Snapeowi, aby go zabił, a potem zajął jego miejsce. Nagle Harryego ogarnęła jakaś ekstatyczna radość, euforia, która nie była jednak jego własną radością, tylko radością Voldemorta. Harry skupił się z całych sił i zaczął myśleć o Ginny i tym co do niej czuł, oraz Hermionie, której tak bardzo współczuł. Kiedy skupił się na współczuciu wobec Hermiony, odniósł wrażenie jakby jakaś eksplozja wewnątrz jego głowy wyrzuciła z niej nieproszonego gościa. Już miał się podnieść, aby jak najszybciej popędzić do Snapea i ostrzec go, ale wysiłek, który włożył w wyrzucenie Voldemorta ze swojej głowy był zbyt wielki i Harry zemdlał upadając z powrotem na swoje łóżko.


	21. Cała prawda

_Chyba jeszcze nie do końca kapuję jak funkcjonuje ta strona, ponieważ właśnie się zorientowałam, że pomimo iż niektóre komentarze nie pojawiają się na stronie, przychodzą mi na maila. A ponieważ rzadko sprawdzam pocztę na tym koncie, to po prostu ich nie zauważyłam. Dlatego bardzo przepraszam za wcześniejszy brak odpowiedzi na wszystkie komentarze._

_Absolutnie zgadzam się z tym, że przydałby mi się ktoś do korekty tekstu, bo interpunkcja to moja pięta achillesowa, a co do uchybień stylistycznych również zgadzam się z tym, że się zdarzają. Staram się je poprawiać, ale ciężko się to robi, kiedy zna się już tekst i przelatuje się go bez wnikliwego wczytywania się. Niestety nie miałam nikogo kto mógłby mi tekst poprawić i postanowiłam wrzucić historię tak jak jest._

_**Wiskacz**_

_Bardzo zależało mi na tym, żeby zakochanie się Draco i Hermiony nie wyszło ot tak, ponieważ uważam, że pomimo iż do siebie pasują, nigdy nie związaliby się ze sobą z własnej woli. Wśród moich ulubionych dramione są więc takie, gdzie miłość może się rozwinąć w wyniku okoliczności niezależnych od Draco i Hermiony. Z tego samego powodu w moim opowiadaniu jest podobnie._

_Co do reakcji Harryego i Rona to pewnie masz rację, że trochę przesadziłam, ale nie widziałam innego wyjścia. Musiałam znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby odseparować ich od Hermiony. Gdyby okazało się, że Hermiona jest w ciąży, a oni ją wspierają, trudno byłoby doprowadzić do jej zbliżenia z Draco. W zasadzie wtedy nawet mogłoby się skończyć tak, że mając wsparcie w przyjaciołach Hermiona zdecydowałaby się urodzić dziecko i nawet nie powiedziałaby Draco, że to jego. Ja chciałam doprowadzić do sytuacji w której Hermiona nie ma wyjścia, bo jedyną osobą jaka jest obok niej jest Draco. Doszłam też do wniosku, że skoro Ron miał już podobne motywy, np. na czwartym roku odwrócił się od Harryego wierząc, że ten oszukiwał, żeby dostać się do turnieju trójmagicznego. Dodając do tego skłonność Harryego do nadinterpretacji, np. wiele sytuacji dotyczących Snapea, oraz jego podatność na manipulację, doszłam do wniosku, że taki rozwój wypadków nie jest zbytnim przegięciem._

_Odnośnie Snapea i Bellatriks masz już odpowiedź. Nie chciałam podawać tych informacji od razu, bo wtedy nie byłoby tak ciekawie. Uważam, że poza historią romansową musiała tu być jakaś tajemnica. Ale cieszę się, że nie było się tak łatwo domyślić prawdy, pomimo wskazówek w tekście, które dawałam, np. podsłuchane przez Draco rozmowy Harryego z Dumbledorem/Snapem. Przecież Dumbledore nigdy by się tak nie odzywał do Harryego. _

_**Kyane**_

_Napisałam srebrny jako kolor. Chodziło mi o podkreślenie, że nie był złoty. :P No i tak jak napisałaś: to, że coś jest zmatowiałe nie oznacza, że przestaje być srebrne. Przecież czasami specjalnie matowi się srebrną biżuterię, żeby wyglądała na starą, a przez to wcale nie przestaje wyglądać jak srebrna. Gdybym chciała opisać diadem jako piękny i oczyszczony zrobiłabym to zupełnie inaczej i na pewno podkreśliłabym, że się błyszczał. A ja przecież nie wspominam o tym ani słowa. _

_Z popiersiem masz rację, że był to mag, a nie czarownica. Ale perukę na popiersie założył już Harry chowając podręcznik Księcia, więc nie było jej tam tym razem, ponieważ w moim opowiadaniu Harry nie napadł na Malfoya i nie musiał ukrywać podręcznika. _

_No to przyszedł czas na końcówkę. Z góry uprzedzam, że w pewnych momentach mocno inspirowałam się J. i niektóre krótkie fragmenty są bardzo podobne do tych w oryginale, ale tak jak już pisałam w jednym z wcześniejszych rozdziałów, uważam, że mimo związku Draco i Hermiony pewne wydarzenia mogły wyglądać prawie tak samo jak w oryginale._

Rozdział 21

Cała prawda

Draco wiercił się niespokojnie w swoim łóżku, wciąż dręczony koszmarami, które powróciły od rozstania z Hermioną, kiedy do jego świadomości zaczął przebijać się głos jego matki. Najpierw bardzo cichy, tak, że mógł wydawać się częścią snu, ale potem coraz głośniejszy i głośniejszy. Sen powoli zaczął się rozpływać, jakby zagłuszany tym matczynym głosem, aż wreszcie zniknął zupełnie i chłopak powoli otworzył oczy. Natychmiast usiadł na łóżku i kiedy po chwili dobudził się całkowicie, przecierając oczy spojrzał na zegar, a potem sięgnął do swojej szafki nocnej i wyciągnął z niej medalion, który natychmiast otworzył.

- Co się stało? Dlaczego wzywasz mnie w środku nocy, jest prawie pierwsza w nocy? – Zapytał, kiedy pojawiła się przed nim postać Narcyzy.

- Draco, musisz natychmiast działać! – Powiedziała kobieta. – Czarny Pan planuje atak na Hogwart jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy. Do dworu wciąż przybywają kolejni Śmierciożercy i kiedy będą już wszyscy, ruszą w drogę! Musisz zabrać dziewczynę i dziecko, a potem uciec z nimi i schować się w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu. – Po ciele Draco przebiegł dreszcz przerażenia, kiedy uświadomił sobie co im zagraża. Nie odpowiadając nic matce, rzucił medalion na łóżko, byle jak zarzucił na siebie szatę i wybiegł z pokoju. Kiedy wydostał się z lochów przystanął i zawahał się przez moment. Chciał pobiec do Hermiony, żeby ją ostrzec, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie jest w stanie dostać się do Gryffindoru, bo nie zna hasła. Podjął szybką decyzję i ruszył w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora. Nawet nie pomyślał w tym momencie o Filchu, który mógłby go nakryć poza łóżkiem. Pędził tylko, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć Snapea. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, całkiem automatycznie podał hasło kamiennym gargulcom, a kiedy rozsunęły się, wpuszczając go do środka, wbiegł po schodach na górę. Chwycił za klamkę i zaczął ją szarpać, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Zaczął się więc dobijać, waląc pięściami i krzycząc, wciąż mając nadzieję, że śpiący Snape go usłyszy.

- Profesorze, proszę natychmiast otworzyć! – Wrzeszczał. Pomimo, iż trwało to tylko minuty, a może nawet sekundy, jemu wydawało się, że mijają całe godziny. Kiedy drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły, niespodziewający się tego chłopak, wpadł z impetem do środka, a potem spojrzał na zaspanego Snapea.

- Draco, co to ma znaczyć? – Zapytał ze złością nauczyciel.

- Czarny Pan szykuje się do ataku na zamek! To ma być jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy!

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Matka się ze mną skontaktowała, mówiła, że Czarny Pan wzywa wszystkich śmierciożerców do naszego dworu i jak tylko się tam zbiorą, ruszą do ataku! – Wyjaśnił, wciąż zdenerwowany Draco. – Snape wyglądał na poruszonego.

- Prędzej czy później mogliśmy się tego spodziewać, ale dlaczego akurat dziś? – Zaczął zastanawiać się Snape.

- Ja nic nikomu nie powiedziałem! To nie ja!

- Wiem Draco. Biegnij natychmiast do wszystkich głów domów i każ im zebrać uczniów w Wielkiej Sali. – Rozkazał. – Ja w tym czasie wezwę członków Zakonu.

- Muszę ratować Hermionę i Cassi, one powinny opuścić zamek!

- Panie Malfoy, trzeba też ewakuować innych uczniów, szczególnie tych młodszych, panna Granger będzie mogła pójść z nimi. – Draco skinął głową i nie zadając już więcej pytań, wybiegł z gabinetu dyrektora. Od razu skierował się w stronę komnat Minerwy McGonagall, opiekunki Gryffindoru. Kiedy dobiegł do jej drzwi, znów zaczął się dobijać. Po chwili otworzyła mu zaspana profesor transmutacji.

- Panie Malfoy, co pan tu robi o tej porze? – Zapytała.

- Lada chwila śmierciożercy zaatakują zamek! Dyrektor kazał zebrać wszystkich uczniów w Wielkiej Sali.

- O mój Boże! – Powiedziała z przerażeniem kobieta i tak jak stała, tylko w samym szlafroku w szkocką kratę, zarzuconym na koszulę nocną, wybiegła ze swoich kwater na korytarz. – Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj? Coś się musiało wydarzyć, bo on przecież zawsze bał się Dumbledorea. Czy zawiadomił pan już pozostałe głowy domów?

- Nie. Niech pani powie Hermionie! One muszą uciekać!

- Proszę się nie martwić panie Malfoy, zdążymy je ewakuować. – Powiedziała nauczycielka, po czym uniosła różdżkę z której wyskoczyły trzy srebrne koty z ciemnymi otoczkami wokół oczu. Patronusy rozpierzchły się w różne strony, każdy z nich skierował się do innego nauczyciela, opiekuna domu. McGonagall ruszyła w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, a Draco popędził za nią. Kobieta zatrzymała się. – Panie Malfoy, proszę zawiadomić pozostałych nauczycieli, żeby również stawili się w Wielkiej Sali, a kiedy to pan zrobi proszę biec na miejsce zbiórki, jest pan prefektem naczelnym i musi pan pomóc nauczycielom w opanowaniu uczniów, którzy zaraz zaczną się tam gromadzić.

- Ale… - Zaczął Draco.

- Żadnych „ale". – Ucięła mu. – Ja powiadomię pannę Granger i pozostałych Gryfonów o niebezpieczeństwie. – Draco posłuchał, nie chciał niepotrzebnie przedłużać tej dyskusji, bo ewakuacja musiała zacząć się jak najszybciej.

Kiedy biegał po całym zamku, budząc i ostrzegając wszystkich nauczycieli o zagrożeniu, spotkał Flitwicka, który już najprawdopodobniej obudził Krukonów, bo stał teraz z wysuniętą przez okno różdżką, powtarzając w kółko jakieś skomplikowane inkantacje, zapewne mające na celu wzmocnienie ochrony zamku. Draco usłyszał dziwny szum, jakby Flitwick wyczarował na błoniach potężny wiatr. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, pobiegł dalej.

Coraz częściej mijali go uczniowie, którzy wciąż nie wiedząc co się dzieje, zdążali w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Minął też profesor Sprout, biegnącą w kierunku zielarni.

- Tentankule, diabelskie sidła, pnie wnykopieniek. – Powtarzała pod nosem nauczycielka.

Wreszcie, kiedy obiegł już cały zamek i poinformował o ataku wszystkich nauczycieli, znów natknął się na profesor McGonagall, która stała z uniesioną różdżką w połowie korytarza.

- Pier totuum – Powiedziała, kiedy na korytarzu pojawił się kuśtykając stary woźny. – Och na miłość boską Filch, nie teraz. – Zirytowała się McGonagall.

- Uczniowie nie są w łóżkach, uczniowie są na korytarzach! – Krzyczał woźny.

- I mają tam być, ty cholerny kretynie. A teraz idź i zrób coś pożytecznego. Znajdź mi Irytka.

- Irytka? – Wyjąkał Filch.

- Tak, Irytka głupcze, Irytka. Idź i sprowadź go tutaj natychmiast. – Filch oddalił się, mrucząc coś pod nosem. – Pier totuum locomotor. – Krzyknęła profesor McGonagall i natychmiast wszystkie posągi i zbroje stojące wzdłuż korytarza, pozeskakiwały z cokołów. – Hogwart jest zagrożony! Brońcie naszych granic, chrońcie nas, spełnijcie waszą powinność wobec szkoły. – Z łoskotem i przeraźliwym wyciem horda posągów, zbroi i najróżniejszych zwierząt w różnych rozmiarach popędziła korytarzem.

- Pani Profesor? – Zwrócił się do nauczycielki Draco. Odwróciła się zdziwiona, bo zajęta przygotowywaniem obrony zamku, nie zauważyła, że stał tuż za nią.

- Słucham panie Malfoy?

- Czy Hermiona już wie, czy obie są bezpieczne?

- Panie Malfoy, poinformowałam już wszystkich Gryfonów. Miał pan iść do Wielkiej Sali, panna Granger powinna tam za chwilę być.

Harry ocknął się, czując jak ktoś klepie go po policzku i usłyszał głos Rona.

- Harry wstawaj! Musimy się wszyscy zgromadzić w Wielkiej Sali!

- Co się stało? – Zapytał ciemnowłosy chłopak.

- Nie wiem. Była tu McGonagall i kazała wszystkim wstawać i iść do Wielkiej Sali. – W tym momencie Harry przypomniał sobie co się wydarzyło zanim zemdlał.

- On już wie. – Powiedział tylko, momentalnie przytomniejąc Harry i podniósł się szybko z łóżka, a potem narzucił na siebie szatę, schował do kieszeni różdżkę i pelerynę niewidkę i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- Kto i co wie? – Zdziwił się Ron.

- Voldemort.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Zapytał wciąż nic nie rozumiejąc Ron.

- Zamek jest w niebezpieczeństwie! – Odpowiedział Harry i wybiegł z pokoju. Ron natychmiast ruszył za nim.

Przy wyjściu z pokoju wspólnego natknęli się na Hermionę, która próbowała zorganizować opuszczających wieżę uczniów, bo pomimo, iż nie wiedzieli co się dzieje, każdy pchał się do wyjścia i powstał przez to olbrzymi zator. – Weź Cassi! Nie możesz jej tu zostawić. Powiedz Skierce, żeby ostrzegł skrzaty. Niech uciekają z zamku. – Powiedział do niej Harry.

- Co? – Zdziwiła się Hermiona.

- On chce zaatakować zamek. – Wyjaśnił. W tym momencie na twarzach jego przyjaciół pojawiło się przerażenie. Nie zadając kolejnych pytań, Hermiona porzuciła swoje zajęcie i popędziła schodami na górę, by już po chwili wrócić z płaczącym na jej rękach dzieckiem.

Coraz więcej uczniów gromadziło się w Wielkiej Sali. Panował większy i większy gwar, bo siedzący przy czterech stołach, zaspani i rozczochrani uczniowie szeptali między sobą, wciąż nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego kazano się im tu zgromadzić w środku nocy. Niektórzy mieli na sobie szlafroki, inni szkolne szaty. Draco, który od przybycia tu, rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu Hermiony, odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zauważył, że dziewczyna z Cassi na rękach, wchodzi do sali za grupą Gryfonów.

Niemal w tym samym momencie do środka wszedł stary, siwowłosy czarodziej, w okularach połówkach. Stanął na podeście u szczytu sali, a za nim cała reszta profesorów, oraz członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, wśród których byli między innymi Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley i Weasleyowie. Uczniowie powoli zaczęli milknąć, wpatrując się teraz w dyrektora.

- Jeszcze tej nocy zamek zostanie zaatakowany przez śmierciożerców i ich pana. – Snape z premedytacją nie użył ani określenia Voldemort, ani Czarny Pan, ponieważ wciąż nie wymawiał imienia Voldemorta, jak to robił prawdziwy Dumbledore. Dookoła rozległy się przerażone szepty uczniów. – Ewakuacja odbędzie się pod nadzorem pana Filcha i pani Pomfrey. Prefekci ustawią uczniów ze swoich domów i poprowadzą ich do punktu ewakuacyjnego, który jest w gabinecie nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, gdzie znajduje się jedyny czynny kominek. Nie możemy odblokować większej ilości kominków, ponieważ to osłabiłoby naszą obronę. Przerażeni uczniowie zaczęli szeptać między sobą. W pewnym momencie od stołu Puchonów wstał Ernie Mcmillan.

- A jeśli chcemy zostać i walczyć? – Zapytał chłopak przekrzykując gwar, który zapanował w Wielkiej Sali na wieść o ataku. Gdzieniegdzie uczniowie zaczęli przytakiwać i klaskać.

- Kto ukończył siedemnaście lat, może zostać. – Odpowiedział Snape. – Proszę, aby ewakuacja przebiegła sprawnie i bez zakłóceń. Rzuciliśmy na zamek dodatkowe zaklęcia ochronne, ale nawet one nie będą w stanie na długo powstrzymać zmasowanego ataku. – Nagle od stołu Ślizgonów podniosła się Pansy Parkinson.

- To wszystko przez Pottera i takie szlamy jak Granger. Gdyby ich tu nie było, Czarny Pan nie zaatakowałby zamku! Wydajmy mu ich, a nic nam się nie stanie! – Draco spojrzał na nią morderczym wzrokiem. Chciał podejść do Pansy i powiedzieć jej co myśli o tym co powiedziała, ale wtedy zobaczył, że Gryfoni powstali ze swoich miejsc i skierowali swoje różdżki w stronę Pansy, jakby chcąc bronić Harryego Pottera i uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Draco również wstał ze swojego miejsca, podszedł do stołu Gryffindoru i stanął do niego plecami, równocześnie mierząc różdżką w Pansy. Po nim od swoich stołów zaczęli wstawać niektórzy uczniowie z Hufflepufu i Ravenclavu, wszyscy stając tyłem do stołu Gryfonów i celując różdżkami w Pansy Parkinson.

- Panno Parkinson, proszę udać się do punktu ewakuacji, opuści pani zamek jako pierwsza. – Powiedział Snape. – Reszta Ślizgonów, którzy nie chcą walczyć, proszę za panną Parkinson. – Uczniowie Slitherinu zaczęli wstawać ze swoich miejsc i kierować się w stronę wyjścia. – Kiedy Ślizgoni opuszczą salę, kolejno wyjdą Krukoni, Puchoni i Gryfoni. – Poinstruował uczniów Snape. Uczniowie zaczęli tłumnie opuszczać salę, ale wielu spośród starszych Puchonów i Krukonów, a także prawie wszyscy starsi uczniowie Gryffindoru, pozostali na swoich miejscach.

- Ja nigdzie nie idę! – Wrzasnęła nagle Ginny Weasley, kiedy Ron, zaczął wypychać ją od stolika.

- Ginewro Molly Weasley! – Zagrzmiała jej matka, która do tej pory stała spokojnie z innymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa, przyglądając się ewakuacji. – Masz natychmiast opuścić zamek! Masz dopiero szesnaście lat. Nie wolno ci walczyć! Twoi bracia są starsi i mogą zostać, ty nie.

- Ja nie chcę! – Krzyczała Ginny.

- Tu nie jest dla ciebie bezpiecznie, nie wolno ci tu zostać! – Argumentował Ron.

- Ginny, musisz się ewakuować! – Zawtórował mu Harry.

W tym samym momencie Draco podszedł do Hermiony.

- Hermiona, zabierz ze sobą Cassi i uciekaj! – Powiedział.

- Dobrze wiem co mam robić! – Odpowiedziała mu zimnym tonem i wstała ze swojego miejsca, ciągnąc za sobą rudą dziewczynę. – Choć ze mną Ginny, pomożesz mi nadzorować ewakuację. – Powiedziała. Ginny nic nie odpowiedziała, ale niechętnie podążyła za Hermioną. Draco ruszył za nimi, ale nagle ktoś położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- One będą bezpieczne. – Usłyszał tuż obok głos Dumbledorea. – Ale jeśli chcesz je ocalić, przyłącz się do walki. – Draco spojrzał w twarz Snapea, która wciąż była twarzą Dumbledorea. – Jeśli nie dla nich, - Snape wskazał dłonią wciąż przebywających w Wielkiej Sali ludzi – to dla panny Granger i swojej córki. One i tak zginął, jeśli dziś przegramy. – Draco zawahał się przez moment, ale potem skinął głową. Kiedy to zrobił, Snape odszedł od niego, pozostawiając go samego z całym strachem i obawami, które go w tym momencie przepełniały. - Wspólnie z nauczycielami i członkami Zakonu Feniksa ustaliliśmy już plan bitwy. – Powiedział po chwili Snape, kiedy w Wielkiej Sali pozostali już tylko ci uczniowie, którzy mogli walczyć. Mamy przewagę, ponieważ nasi przeciwnicy nie wiedzą, że zostaliśmy powiadomieni o ataku, myślą, że uda im się nas zaskoczyć. Profesorowie Flitwick, Sprout i McGonagall zaprowadzą grupy walczących na trzy najwyższe wieże Ravenclaw, Gryffindor i Astronomiczną, skąd będą mieć doskonałą pozycję do rzucania zaklęć. W tym samym czasie Remus, Artur i Kingsley poprowadzą pozostałe grupy na błonia. Będzie potrzebny ktoś do obrony tajnych wejść prowadzących do szkoły.

- To chyba zadanie dla nas! – Krzyknął Fred pokazując na siebie i Georgea, a Snape skinął głową.

- Harry, proszę za mną. – Zwrócił się do Harryego, a Harry posłusznie poszedł za Snapem, który opuścił Wielką Salę.

Kiedy pozostawiony przez przyjaciół Ron, ruszył za grupą prowadzoną przez Lupina, podeszła do niego Luna.

- Ron, wezwałam członków Gwardii Dumbledorea, którzy już skończyli szkołę. Powinni tu być lada moment.

- Jak to zrobiłaś w tak krótkim czasie? – Zdumiał się rudzielec.

- Przez magiczny galeon. – Wyjaśniła, robiąc przy tym nieobecną minę i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

- Jesteś genialna! – Pochwalił ją Ron. A teraz przygotujmy się do walki. – Dodał. W tym samym momencie rozległ się odgłos potężnego wybuchu. – Śmierciożercy! Są już u bram Hogwartu! Jak teraz dostaną się tu ci, którzy jeszcze nie zdążyli dotrzeć?

- To może nawet lepiej. – Odpowiedziała tak spokojnie, jakby w ogóle nie była poruszona atakiem.

- Jak to?

- Dam im znać, żeby zebrali się i atakowali siły wroga od tyłu. Śmierciożercy otaczają cały zamek, ale ich atak będzie osłabiony, jeśli będą musieli walczyć na dwa fronty.

- Jesteś genialna! – Powtórzył Ron.

Podczas kiedy w całym zamku rozbrzmiewały kolejne wybuchy spowodowane przez atakujących Śmierciożerców, Harry i Snape dotarli do gabinetu dyrektora.

- Nie mamy dużo czasu Potter! – Zaczął Snape. – Nasza misja dobiega końca i musisz wreszcie poznać całą prawdę.

- Całą prawdę? – Zdziwił się Harry.

- Tak Potter, całą prawdę. – Odpowiedział Snape, równocześnie podchodząc do szafki na której stała kamienna misa. – Ponieważ wiem, że wciąż nie do końca mi ufasz, chcę, żebyś zobaczył to sam. – Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i przytknął na moment jej koniec do swojej głowy, a potem odsunął ją. Na końcu różdżki pojawiła się srebrzysto-niebieska nić. Snape umieścił nić w misie, która teraz wypełniła się substancją, niebędącą ani gazem, ani płynem. – Wiesz co robić. – Powiedział Snape. Harry przytaknął głową, podszedł do misy i pochylił się nad nią, aż poczuł, że jakaś siła wciąga go do środka. Harry wiedział, że Snape jest skrytym człowiekiem, dlatego był bardzo ciekaw jakie ze swoich wspomnień chce mu pokazać w myślodsiewni i to akurat w takim momencie.

Kiedy zatopił się we wspomnieniach Snapea, zobaczył kilka różnych scen z jego życia, od czasu wczesnej młodości. Zobaczył jak Snape poznaje jego matkę, jak zaprzyjaźnia się z nią, jak ciotka Petunia żałuje, że nie może trafić do Hogwartu i z zazdrości nazywa Lily dziwadłem, jak Snape i Lily trafiają do innych domów w Hogwarcie. A potem zobaczył Maruderów, którzy dokuczają Snapeowi i Snapea nazywającego Lily szlamą, oraz koniec przyjaźni matki Harryego i jego najmniej lubianego nauczyciela. Kiedy we wspomnieniach, Snape najpierw przekazał Voldemortowi informację na temat przepowiedni dotyczącej Harryego, a potem błagał Dumbledorea o ratowanie życia Lily, a kiedy to się nie udało rozpaczał z powodu jej śmierci i obiecał Dumbledoreowi, że będzie chronił dla niej Harryego, Harry nagle zaczął wszystko rozumieć. Wreszcie zrozumiał dlaczego Dumbledore tak ufał Snapeowi, dlaczego Snape był szpiegiem, a przede wszystkim dlaczego tego dnia w Dolinie Godricka zobaczył łzę w oku Snapea, kiedy ten spoglądał na stare zdjęcie. Snape kochał jego matkę i to dlatego chronił go przez te wszystkie lata.

Jednak to, czego Harry dowiedział się później, wstrząsnęło nim bardziej niż wszystko co do tej pory zobaczył. Dumbledore wyznał Snapeowi, że tej nocy, kiedy Voldemort próbował zabić Harryego, zaklęcie ugodziło go rykoszetem, odrywając cząstkę jego duszy, która wszczepiła się w Harrym. Harry dowiedział się, że dopóki ta cząstka Voldemorta w nim tkwi, dopóty Voldemort nie może umrzeć. Głosy Dumbledorea i Snapea nagle nienaturalnie zaczęły mu dźwięczeć w uszach. Właśnie dowiedział się, że musi umrzeć, aby pokonać Voldemorta, a życie musi mu odebrać sam Voldemort. Harry wynurzył się z myślodsiewni, a chwilę później leżał już na dywanie w gabinecie dyrektora. Zaległa cisza, przerywana jedynie dalekimi odgłosami wybuchów. W zamku toczyła się walka, ale Harry był teraz jakby zupełnie poza nią, jakby go ona w ogóle nie dotyczyła. Leżąc z twarzą wciśniętą w zakurzony dywan, w tym samym gabinecie w którym kiedyś jak sądził, dowiadywał się jak ma pokonać Voldemorta, Harry uświadomił sobie, że aby tego dokonać miał umrzeć. Z własnej woli miał pójść na śmierć, przypieczętowując w ten sposób zwycięstwo nad najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem jaki istniał. Gdy stanie naprzeciw Voldemorta i nie uniesie różdżki by się bronić, nadejdzie oczekiwany koniec i stanie się to, co się miało stać w Dolinie Godricka. Czuł jak serce tłucze mu się w piersiach i zdawał sobie sprawę, że to ostatnie jego uderzenia i już niedługo będzie musiało się zatrzymać; jego uderzenia są już policzone. W tym momencie zaczął myśleć o samym umieraniu. Pomimo, iż wielokrotnie ryzykował swoje życie, jakoś nigdy nie poświęcił temu nawet minuty. Teraz, kiedy śmierć była bliżej niż kiedykolwiek, kiedy nie była prawdopodobna, tylko pewna, nie mógł przestać się bać. Nie przyszło mu jednak nawet do głowy, żeby spróbować uciec, żeby wymknąć się Voldemortowi jeszcze raz. Poczuł jak dłonie zaczynają mu lekko drżeć i spróbował to opanować. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że się boi. Podniósł się z dywanu. Snape, już w swojej prawdziwej postaci, wpatrywał się w niego, ale kiedy spoglądał w oczy Harryego, w tych ciemnych oczach nie było zwykłej niechęci, tylko smutek, ból i wyczekiwanie.

- Muszę umrzeć. – Wyszeptał wreszcie Harry. Snape pokiwał głową. - Ale dlaczego pokazał mi pan to wszystko, a nie tylko to wspomnienie w którym Dumbledore mówi panu, że muszę pozwolić się zabić Voldemortowi?

- Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że nigdy tego nie chciałem, że to nigdy nie był mój cel. – Odpowiedział grobowym głosem Snape. – Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Czy nie powinienem teraz przerwać tego ataku, idąc do Voldemorta? – Snape popatrzył na niego z miną, która mogła wyrażać coś w rodzaju podziwu.

- Musimy poczekać, aż on zażąda od nas, abyśmy cię wydali. Jeśli pójdziesz do niego tak po prostu, on może nabrać podejrzeń. On cię dobrze zna i wie, że kiedy każe ci oddać życie w zamian za twoich przyjaciół, zrobisz to.

- A jeśli nie postawi takiego ultimatum?

- Zrobi to. – W tym momencie Harry przypomniał sobie coś ważnego.

- On wie, wie, że to pan jest Dumbledorem. Nie potrafiłem go powstrzymać przed wejściem do mojego umysłu. Jeśli ktoś zginie, to będzie moja wina. – Snape w ogóle nie wydawał się tym poruszony.

- Potter, nigdy nie byłeś dobry w oklumencji, to i tak musiało się wydarzyć prędzej, czy później. Liczyliśmy się z tym. Szczerze mówiąc, to jestem zdziwiony, że trwało to aż tak długo.

- Ale…

- Żadnego „ale" Potter. – Przerwał mu Snape. Potem podszedł do biurka i wyciągnął coś z niego. – Dumbledore chciał, abym ci to przekazał, kiedy już poznasz prawdę. – Powiedział, wyciągając rękę do Harryego. Harry również wyciągnął swoją rękę i otworzył dłoń. Snape położył na niej coś małego i zimnego. Harry przyjrzał się temu. To był okrągły kamień. Na jego gładkiej powierzchni Harry zobaczył wyryty symbol, insygniów; koło, trójkąt i pęknięcie, które przebiegało wzdłuż lini symbolizującej czarną różdżkę. Od razu zrozumiał, że odpowiedź na jedno z ostatnich pytań jakie sobie zadawał, właśnie leżała na jego dłoni. Cały czas była tak blisko, a on jej nie widział.

- Czyli to naprawdę koniec. Nie ma przywrócić mi umarłych, tylko zabrać mnie do nich, pozwolić mi połączyć się z nimi. – Snape spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale Harry zatopiony w swoich myślach i przerażony tym co musi się niedługo wydarzyć, już tego nie zauważył.

Uczniowie tłoczyli się przy wejściu do gabinetu nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, a prefekci wykrzykiwali polecenia, starając się utrzymać porządek i nie zgubić z oczu członków swoich domów. Prefektami dowodziła Hermiona, która uznała to za swój obowiązek jako prefekt naczelnej. Ewakuacja przebiegała powoli, ponieważ był tylko jeden kominek, a każdy pojedynczy uczeń musiał wejść do niego, rzucić garść proszku fiu i wypowiedzieć na głos miejsce przeznaczenia. To zabierało czas, więc uczniowie tłoczyli się na korytarzu, czekając i czekając na swoją kolej. Było sporo przepychanek i kłótni. Słysząc huki spowodowane atakiem Śmierciożerców, niektórzy młodsi uczniowie popłakiwali, a starsi nawoływali swoich przyjaciół i rodzeństwo. Hermiona, wraz z Ginny tuż za nią podchodziła do kłócących się i płaczących i próbowała ich uspokajać tłumacząc, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że niebawem wszyscy znajdą się w bezpiecznym miejscu, że zdążą, zanim Śmierciożercy wedrą się do zamku.

Po jakiejś godzinie grupa czekających na ewakuację uczniów zrobiła się naprawdę niewielka i kiedy przed kominkiem stały już tylko Hermiona z Cassi i Ginny, a ostatni z Puchonów rzucił właśnie proszkiem fiu do kominka, Hermiona odwróciła się do swojej rudej przyjaciółki.

- Ginny, weź ze sobą Cassi i pilnuj jej, dopóki nie pojawię się w Norze. – Powiedziała Hermiona.

- Co? Nie! Ja nigdzie nie idę! To ja zostanę walczyć! Ty leć z Cassi do Nory.

- Ginny, nie wolno ci, jesteś niepełnoletnia! Jestem prefekt naczelną i musisz mnie słuchać.

- Panno Granger, panno Weasley musicie się pospieszyć. – Wtrąciła się pani Pomfrey. – Zaraz zrobi się naprawdę niebezpiecznie.

- Słyszałaś Ginny? Musisz natychmiast się ewakuować i zabrać ze sobą Cassi. – W tym momencie rozległ się głośny świst i nagle powietrze eksplodowało. Wzniecony przez wybuch kurz na moment uniemożliwiał widzenie i tylko po zimnym powiewie można było poznać, że eksplozja zdmuchnęła część ściany zamku. Hermiona leżała na ziemi wciąż przyciskając do piersi dziecko, które płakało teraz histerycznie. Hermiona sprawdziła, czy podczas upadku Cassi nie doznała jakiś obrażeń, ale z ulgą stwierdziła, że to musiał być tylko szok spowodowany wybuchem. Wreszcie wszyscy zaczęli się podnosić z ziemi. Dopiero kiedy pył z rozwalonej ściany nieco opadł, zauważyli, że nie ma już kominka. Tam gdzie jeszcze stał przed momentem, była tylko dziura, przez którą można było dojrzeć mknące po ciemnym niebie, różnokolorowe promienie zaklęć. Jedyna niezagrożona przez Śmierciożerców droga ucieczki z zamku została odcięta.

Co ja teraz zrobię z Cassi? – Zawołała przerażona Hermiona. Ona nie jest tu bezpieczna. – Hermiona zaczęła myśleć jakie jest w tym momencie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w zamku. – Pokój Życzeń! – Zawołała po chwili. – Ginny biegniemy do Pokoju Życzeń. – Rudowłosa dziewczyna skinęła głową i ruszyła za Hermioną.

Obrona zamku wciąż trwała, ale przez kolejne wyrwy w murach do środka zaczęli wdzierać się Śmierciożercy i wszędzie można było teraz dostrzec uczniów pojedynkujących się z zamaskowanymi lub nie postaciami w czarnych płaszczach.

Draco pędził korytarzem na parterze mijając po drodze Profesor Sprout, Nevillea Longbottoma i kilku innych uczniów, którzy od strony zielarni, nieśli jakieś rośliny w doniczkach.

- Mandragory! Przerzucimy je przez mury!– Krzyknął do niego Neville i popędził dalej.

Ścianami i sklepieniami wstrząsały kolejne eksplozje. Pył wisiał w powietrzu, a przez okno, Draco dostrzegł całą grupę, olbrzymów, którzy szli do walki po stronie śmierciożerców.

Zewsząd dochodziły krzyki, a nagle rozległ się łoskot i koło Draco przegalopowała kawalkada półprzeźroczystych jeźdźców, którzy pod pachami trzymali swoje głowy.

Kolejne świetliste groty świsnęły mu nad głową tak nisko, że niemal poczuł jak prześlizgują mu się między włosami.

W końcu korytarza, wypełnionego pyłem i spadającymi zewsząd kawałkami tynku, zobaczył wiele postaci biegających w tę i tamtą stronę. Minąwszy róg korytarza zobaczył Rookwoda ścigającego grupkę uczniów. Wycelował różdżką w śmierciożercę i trafił go zaklęciem oszałamiającym. Pobiegł dalej i kiedy skręcił w kolejny korytarz, dostrzegł rudowłosą dziewczynę pojedynkującą się z zamaskowanym śmierciożercą. Już wyciągnął różdżkę szykując się do oddania strzału, ale nie zdążył, bo śmierciożerca runął na ziemię trafiony zaklęciem dziewczyny.

- Weasley! – Krzyknął Draco. Odwróciła się do niego. – Co ty tu robisz? – Zapytał podbiegając do niej.

- Walczę. – Odpowiedziała.

- Ale miałaś się ewakuować, byłaś z Hermioną.

- Eksplozja zniszczyła kominek i nawet gdybym nie chciała, musiałabym tu zostać.

- A Hermiona? Co z Hermioną? Udało im się uciec?

- Nie. Biegłyśmy razem do Pokoju Życzeń, ale natknęłyśmy się na śmierciożerców. – Z ust Draco wyrwał się okrzyk przerażenia. – Hermiona miała Cassi na rękach, więc schowała się za gobelinem, a ja zaczęłam walczyć. Zgubiłam ją. – Draco o nic już nie pytając skierował się na siódme piętro. Musiał sprawdzić, czy Hermiona dotarła na miejsce. W pewnym momencie minął stado galopujących biurek, gnanych przez profesor McGonagall. Chyba go nie zauważyła, bo pędziła za biurkami z rozwianymi włosami. Na twarzy miała głębokie rozcięcie.

- Do ataku! - Usłyszał jej okrzyk, kiedy minęła róg korytarza.

Portrety po obu stronach korytarza zatłoczone były widzami, którzy wykrzykiwali rady i zagrzewali do boju walczących uczniów i nauczycieli, stawiających czoło śmierciożercom. Dean Thomas walczył z Dołohowem, Parvati Patil z Trawersem. Draco nie zatrzymał się jednak, aby im pomóc, tylko pędził dalej. Musiał sprawdzić, czy Hermiona i Cassi są bezpieczne. Nagle rozległ się donośny świst i nadleciał Irytek ciskając w śmierciożerców strączkami wnykopieniek, które omotywały im głowy wijącymi się zielonymi mackami. Dean wykorzystał to i zwalił śmierciożercę na ziemię zaklęciem oszałamiającym. Dołohow próbował pomścić towarzysza, ale Parvati trafiła go zaklęciem pełnego porażenia ciała.

Nagle Draco zobaczył jak, olbrzymi pająk, wielkości małego samochodu, próbował wcisnąć się przez dziurę w ścianie. Zaklęcie blondyna odrzuciło potwora do tyłu. Zniknął w ciemności, wymachując odnóżami. W tej samej chwili, ciężkie drzwi frontowe rozwarły się z hukiem i do środka wpadło więcej wielkich, włochatych pająków. Powietrze rozdarły okrzyki przerażenia, walczący rozpierzchli się we wszystkie strony, a czerwone i zielone groty zaklęć pomknęły w masę tłoczących się do sali potworów, które zaczęły się cofać. Nagle Draco został odrzucony na bok przez zbiegającego po schodach i wymachującego swoją parasolką Hagrida.

- Nie róbcie im krzywdy! Nie róbcie im krzywdy! – Ryczał półolbrzym. A potem Hagrid zniknął wśród pająków, które miotając się rozpaczliwie i podrygując wycofywały się w jednym wielkim kłębowisku na zewnątrz, unosząc go ze sobą. Po chwili Hagrida nie było już widać w kłębowisku odwłoków i nóg.

Śmierciożercy wdzierali się do zamku, dodatkowo spychani w tamtą stronę od Hogsmeade przez przybyłych na miejsce walki członków Gwardii Dumbledorea, niektórych mieszkańców miasteczka, oraz spóźnionych aurorów.

Kiedy schowana za gobelinem Hermiona, nie mogła dosłyszeć odgłosów walki toczącej się w najbliższym otoczeniu, uznała, że jest już w miarę bezpiecznie, wyszła z ukrycia i znów skierowała się w stronę Pokoju Życzeń. Biegnąc do swojego celu, wciąż jednak musiała się chować za posągami i w alkowach, ponieważ wszędzie pełno było pojedynkujących się par i dookoła czerniło się od peleryn śmierciożerców. Yaxley walczył z Flitwickiem, a tuż obok, jakiś zamaskowany śmierciożerca z Kingsleyem. Uczniowie biegali we wszystkie strony, niektórzy nieśli, lub wlekli rannych przyjaciół. Wśród ofiar rozpoznała Colina Creeveya, który musiał odłączyć się od grupy ewakuujących się uczniów i rzucić się do walki. Hermiona poczuła jak przepełnia ją ogromny żal. Ilu z jej przyjaciół jeszcze zginie tej nocy? Nawet jeśli wygrają, to Hogwart nigdy nie będzie już taki sam.

Nagle przerażający obraz pojawił się przed oczami Hermiony. Uniosła różdżkę; rozległ się donośny huk i zaklęcie zrzuciło ciało Fenrira Greybacka z Lavender Brown. Wilkołak uderzył plecami w marmurową balustradę, a kiedy próbował się podnieść błysnęło i kryształowa kula spadła mu na głowę. Osunął się na posadzkę i przestał się poruszać.

- Mam ich więcej! – Krzyknęła profesor Trellawney znad balustrady. – Kto jeszcze chce? Proszę bardzo!

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach, Hermiona w końcu dotarła na siódme piętro, ale z wielkim przerażeniem odkryła, że nie ma na nim ani portretu Barnabasza Bzika, ani pustej ściany na której pojawiały się drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń. Nie było większości siódmego piętra. Porażona tym co zobaczyła, zaczęła się gorączkowo zastanawiać co ma robić. Tu już nie było bezpiecznie. Jedyne miejsce w Hogwarcie, które uważała za bezpieczne, już nie istniało. Po chwili zastanowienia uznała, że powinna wrócić na parter, który wciąż był najmniej zrujnowany i to tam znajdowało się wyjście z zamku. Biegła co sił w nogach, zastanawiając się, czy powinna schować się we wrzeszczącej chacie, kuchni, czy może pobiec na błonia i spróbować wydostać się z zamku, a może odnaleźć nauczyciela, który będzie mógł otworzyć dla Cassi jeden z jeszcze istniejących kominków. Istniała jeszcze opcja, że jeśli uda się jej przedostać na boisko do quidditcha, znajdzie tam jakąś miotłę i w ten sposób ucieknie z Hogwartu. Wolałaby zostać i walczyć, ale nie mogła, wciąż mając ze sobą Cassi.

Po rozmowie z Harrym, Snape wypił kolejną dawkę eliksiru wielosokowego i walczył teraz ze śmierciożercami, którzy stanęli mu na drodze. Do walki nie używał jednak różdżki Dumbledorea, bo ta nie słuchała go tak, jakby tego chciał. Zamiast tego rzucał na śmierciożerców zaklęcia przy pomocy swojej starej różdżki, której używał odkąd kupił ją, mają jedenaście lat, u Olivandera. Walcząc nie musiał się jednak za bardzo wysilać, ponieważ wszyscy jego przeciwnicy, uciekali widząc Dumbledorea. Snape doszedł do wniosku, że to dlatego, że bali się umiejętności starego czarodzieja. Jednak nagle, w powietrzu mignął jakiś kształt, a potem przed Snapem stanęła postać o białej, podobnej do węża twarzy i czerwonych oczach.

- Severusie, martwiłem się o ciebie. Zniknąłeś na tyle miesięcy i nie dawałeś znaku życia. – Rozległ się głos Voldemorta. – Tylko nie kłam, wiem, że to ty. Zabiłeś Dumbledorea i teraz zajmujesz jego miejsce. Jak mogłem nawet nie podejrzewać, że jesteś zdrajcą. – Wysyczał. – Dlaczego mnie zdradziłeś? – Snape skierował na niego różdżkę.

- Kochałem ją, kochałem, a ty ją zabiłeś. Błagałem byś tego nie robił, byś nie zabijał Lily Evans, a ty to zrobiłeś. – Odpowiedział Snape.

- Zdradziłeś mnie dlatego, że pożądałeś tej kobiety? – Zdumiał się Voldemort.

- Nie! Kochałem ją! Ale dziś za to zapłacisz! Przegrasz i zginiesz. – Voldemort roześmiał się szyderczo.

- Miłość! Dumbledore bardzo lubił się do niej odwoływać, uważał, że miłość ma potężną moc. Ja jednak uważam inaczej, miłość jest dobra dla słabeuszy i dla głupców, ludzie tacy jak ja nią gardzą. Nie masz ze mną szans Severusie. Zaraz cię zabiję, ale nie tylko dlatego, że mnie zdradziłeś przez tą szlamę, którą rozgniotłem jak robaka. Masz coś, co należy do mnie. – Snape popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną strachu, złości i zaskoczenia.

- Co masz na myśli? – Voldemort spojrzał na dłoń Snapea zaciśniętą na różdżce.

- Dlaczego nie posługujesz się różdżką Dumbledorea? – Zapytał zaciekawiony Voldemort.

- Ona nie należy do mnie.

- Czarna różdżka, berło śmierci, różdżka przeznaczenia była gotowa ci służyć, a ty z tego nie skorzystałeś, bo uznałeś, że do ciebie nie należy? Zawsze byłeś niesłychanie sprytny, a teraz popełniłeś taki błąd. – Voldemort znów się roześmiał. - Teraz trafi w ręce kogoś, kto będzie wiedział co z nią zrobić. – Dodał, a potem wyciągnął w kierunku Snapea swoją różdżkę. – Avada kedavra. – Z jego różdżki wystrzelił zielony promień, jednak chybił, ponieważ Snape schował się za jedną z kolumn. Bardziej niż czegokolwiek pragnął teraz zabić wężoustego. Wiedział jednak, że nie może tego zrobić, jeszcze nie teraz; najpierw musi przed nim stanąć Harry Potter, a Czarny Pan musi na niego rzucić śmiertelne zaklęcie. Teraz musiał uciec, aby samemu nie stać się ofiarą. Różdżka Snapea świsnęła w powietrzu i przez ułamek sekundy można było pomyśleć, że Voldemort zaraz padnie na ziemię. Jednak jego zaklęcie tarczy było bardzo szybkie i silne i Snape zachwiał się odrzucony niewidzialną przeszkodą. Voldemort machnął różdżką w stronę pochodni w ścianie, a ta wyleciała z mosiężnego uchwytu. Spadające płomienie utworzyły pierścień, który pomknął w stronę Snapea jak ogniste lasso. Po chwili jednak, w płomienie uderzył strumień wody z różdżki Snapea, a z płomieni pozostał tylko obłok białej pary wodnej. Nagle sztylety i miecze porozrzucane po zrujnowanym korytarzu, zaczęły podrywać się z ziemi i z niesłychaną szybkością pomknęły w stronę Severusa Snapea. Ten jednak natychmiast zasłonił się wyrwanymi z zawiasów, przez jeden z wybuchów, drzwiami leżącymi obok. W tym samym czasie Snape starał się cofać, szykując się na dogodny do ucieczki moment. Jednak drzwi, które do tej pory go chroniły, nagle jakby ożyły, a ich powierzchnia stała się giętka, jakby została wykonana z materiału. Falowym ruchem zaczęły oplatać Snapea, zaciskając się coraz mocniej na jego ciele i próbując go udusić. Snape z trudem łapał powietrze, ale wciąż próbował wycelować swoją różdżką w Voldemorta. Nie był jednak w stanie, ponieważ jego ręka przywiązana była już do ciała pasem materiału. Wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony Voldemort podszedł bliżej. Widząc rozpaczliwe próby uwolnienia się podejmowane przez Snapea, znów roześmiał się szyderczo, a potem skierował na niego swoją różdżkę. – Avada kedavra. – Powiedział, a zielony promień pomknął przez korytarz i ugodził Snapea prosto w pierś. Materiał, oplatający ciało wieloletniego profesora Hogwartu, natychmiast zniknął, a on sam poleciał do tyłu i uderzył o ziemię. Kiedy ciało Snapea upadło na posadzkę, z kieszeni szaty wypadła różdżka, czarna różdżka Dumbledorea. Voldemort podszedł do martwego mężczyzny i kopnął go z pogardą, aby dodatkowo zbezcześcić jego zwłoki, po czym otworzył lewą dłoń, a leżąca na posadzce różdżka pomknęła do niej.


	22. Przeznaczenie

_**Wiskacz**_

_Naprawdę aż tak namotałam, że zaczynasz się gubić? Chyba trochę przesadzasz…;)_

Rozdział 22

Przeznaczenie

Kiedy Draco dotarł na siódme piętro, jego serce zamarło w przerażeniu. Przez chwilę stał jak skamieniały, bo wciąż nie docierało do niego to co zobaczył. Wreszcie upadł na kolana i schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie było ich tu, bo miejsce gdzie miały się schować już nie istniało. Nie było już Hermiony i nie było już Cassi. One nie mogły tak po prostu wylecieć w powietrze z tą częścią zamku! One miały żyć! Oprócz bólu pojawiły się wyrzuty sumienia. Dlaczego od początku nie był szczery z Hermioną? Dlaczego nie powiedział jej już na początku o przepowiedni? Dlaczego nie mówił jej o wszystkim co czuł? Może gdyby już na początku powiedział jej wszystko, wtedy pozwoliłaby mu być wciąż obok i mógłby je obie lepiej chronić. Może wciąż by żyły. Straszliwy, prawie nieludzki krzyk rozpaczy, będący czymś pomiędzy szlochem, a rykiem zranionego zwierzęcia, przetoczył się przez korytarz. Porażający ból w piersi, który odczuwał Draco, sprawił, że nie był w stanie podnieść się z kolan. Z jednej strony chciał wrócić do walki, chciał zemścić się na tych, którzy je zabili, ale z drugiej nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu. W jego sercu zgasła wszelka wola do działania i zaczął wierzyć, że można umrzeć z żalu. Było mu już wszystko jedno czy sam żyje, czy za chwilę umrze. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak wielka była siła tego co czuł, jak mocno był z nimi związany. Miał wrażenie, że już nic nigdy nie wypełni dziury w jego duszy, która podobna była do olbrzymiej wyrwy w murze zamku na siódmym piętrze.

- Malfoy? – Usłyszał za sobą czyjś głos. Podniósł zalaną łzami twarz i zobaczył Seamusa Finnigana.

- One nie żyją! Nie udało im się ewakuować. Miały schować się w Pokoju Życzeń. – Wyszlochał, a potem znowu schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Hermiona? – Draco pokiwał głową, nie odrywając dłoni od twarzy. – Jej tu nie było. Przed chwilą widziałem ją jak biegła z Cassi na dół. – Draco znów spojrzał na Gryfona.

- Gdzie? – Zapytał tylko.

- Chyba chciała się schować we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, ale nie mam pewności. – Draco natychmiast podniósł się z kolan, chwycił różdżkę w dłoń i co sił w nogach, popędził w stronę schodów, a następnie nie oglądając się na nic dookoła, zaczął po nich zbiegać po kilka stopni na raz. Nie widział ludzi walczących dookoła, niezależnie od tego, czy byli to śmierciożercy, czy obrońcy zamku. Zbiegał po kolejnych piętrach, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Hermiony i Cassi.

- Expeliarmus! – Usłyszał nagle. Różdżka wyrwała mu się z ręki i poszybowała w stronę stojącego kilka metrów dalej i opierającego się o balustradę, przysadzistego, śmierciożercy o rozbieganych oczach i bladej ziemistej cerze. – Kogo my tu mamy? – Zapytał swoim ordynarnym głosem Amycus Carrow. – Czyż to nie nasz zdrajca, Draco Malfoy? – Amycus znów skierował swoją różdżkę w stronę Draco, podczas gdy różdżka blondyna spoczywała w jego drugiej ręce. Rozbrojony chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby szukając miejsca, gdzie mógłby uciec. Musiał przecież uciec, musiał znaleźć Hermionę i Cassi! Nagle powietrze przeszył błysk i w pierś Amycusa trafiło zaklęcie. Mężczyzna przechylił się przez barierkę, zawisając na niej na ułamek sekundy, a potem runął kilka pięter w dół. Draco spojrzał w stronę skąd przyleciał promień i zaskoczony ujrzał tam kolejną postać Śmierciożercy, ale tym razem wysokiego, ciemnoskórego chłopaka.

- Zabini? – Zapytał zdumiony Draco. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

- Nie myśl sobie, że nagle przeszedłem na drugą stronę i zrobiłem się obrońcą szlam. – Odpowiedział z pogardą, która nie wiadomo czy była skierowana w „szlamy", czy na ich obrońców takich jak Draco. - To wszystko z Granger stało się przeze mnie i uznałem, że jestem ci choć tyle winien. Teraz jesteśmy kwita. – Wyjaśnił Blaise, a potem, nie czekając na reakcję Draco, odwrócił się i pobiegł w głąb korytarza. Draco uzmysłowił sobie, że to co powiedział Zabini z całą pewnością miało jakiś związek z Efectus Cupiditas, eliksirem pożądania, który mu podano ponad rok temu, ale nie miał czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Wraz z Carrowem, kilka pięter niżej spadła jego różdżka; był teraz całkowicie bezbronny, a jeszcze musiał odnaleźć Hermionę i Cassi.

Hermiona dotarła na dziedziniec i właśnie przedzierała się przez niego, chowając się za stosami zalegających na nim gruzów. Chciała wydostać się poza obręb zamku, którego obrońcy zaczęli niestety przegrywać, kiedy nagle grube zamkowe mury zadrżały od potężnego głosu, który rozbrzmiewał ze ścian i podłóg. Słowa były tak wyraźne, że każdy mógł je słyszeć tak dobrze, jakby Voldemort stał tuż przy nich, jakby mogli poczuć jego oddech na karku.

- Walczyliście dzielnie, ale ponieśliście ciężkie straty. Przegrywacie, a wasz dyrektor nie żyje. Jeśli nadal będziecie stawiać opór, czeka was wszystkich śmierć. Nie pragnę tego, bo każda przelana kropla krwi czarodziejskiej, to strata i marnotrawstwo. A teraz zwracam się do ciebie Harry Potterze. Przez piętnaście minut będę na ciebie czekał na dziedzińcu. Jeśli się nie pojawisz, jeśli się nie poddasz, sam ruszę do boju. Odnajdę cię i osobiście ukażę każdego mężczyznę, kobietę i dziecko, którzy będą próbowali ukryć cię przede mną. Natomiast jeśli się poddasz, natychmiast rozkażę moim oddziałom, żeby się wycofały. – Przerażona Hermiona zobaczyła, jak ciemna postać sfruwa bez miotły na zamkowy plac i ląduje na nim, a wszyscy śmierciożercy, którzy się tu znajdowali, ruszają do środka, by tam atakować wciąż stawiających opór obrońców zamku. Czerwone oczy obserwowały plac i Hermiona modliła się w duchu, aby Voldemort jej nie dojrzał. Na Cassi już na początku walk rzuciła zaklęcie „silencio", aby płacz dziecka nie zdradził, gdzie są, kiedy będą się chować przed śmierciożercami. Teraz zaczęła ją ogarniać rozpacz. Dumbledore umarł, a ona była tu uwięziona nie mogąc ani wrócić do zamku, ani przedostać się na błonia. Martwiła się nie tylko o siebie i Cassi, ale też o Harryego. Miała nadzieję, że nie postanowi się poddać. Przecież nie mógł teraz, po śmierci Dumbledorea, tak po prostu oddać Voldemortowi zwycięstwa, równocześnie skazując się na śmierć. Od wnętrza zamku wciąż dobiegały odgłosy walki, tak jakby obrońcy w ogóle nie przejęli się słowami Voldemorta, a ona nadal siedziała skulona pomiędzy murem zamku, a stertą gruzu, który kiedyś był częścią jednej z wież. Voldemort krążył po dziedzińcu, a Nagini leżała mu na ramionach. Hermiona chciała wyciągnąć różdżkę i zabić węża, który był bliżej niż kiedykolwiek, ale wiedziała, że to ściągnie na nią i na Cassi uwagę i gniew Voldemorta. Gdyby tylko Cassi była bezpieczna, rzuciłaby się do ataku, niszcząc ostatniego horkruksa za wszelką cenę.

W tym samym czasie Harry Potter, który tylko czekał na wezwanie Voldemorta, zarzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i ruszył w stronę dziedzińca. Martwił się co się wydarzy, kiedy wypełni już swoją część zadania. Wciąż pozostawał jeden horkruks, który musiał zostać zniszczony, a o jego istnieniu wiedziało już coraz mniej ludzi. Harry zginie za chwilę, Snape już zginął, a Hermiona ewakuowała się razem z Cassi. Był tylko Ron, którego Harry nie widział od początku bitwy i z którym nie wiadomo było co się dzieje. Harry zrozumiał, że musi powiedzieć o Nagini jeszcze komuś, komuś, komu można zaufać, ale dookoła nie było nikogo takiego. Harry myślał też o tym, co ma się zaraz wydarzyć i wydawało mu się w tym momencie, że Ron i Hermiona są gdzieś potwornie daleko, jakby w odległym kraju i jakby widział się z nimi dawno, dawno temu. Nie będzie już żadnych pożegnań i wyjaśnień, tego był pewien. Nie mogli pójść z nim w tą ostatnią podróż. Idąc korytarzami wśród walczących z których żaden go nie dostrzegał, czuł się jak duch, jakby już umarł. Kiedy tak szedł pomiędzy walczącymi, ukryty pod peleryną niewidką, nagle zobaczył Narcyzę Malfoy i jej męża. Żadne z nich jednak nie walczyło. Oboje biegli korytarzem i rozglądali się dookoła. Nagle zagrodził im drogę Neville Longbottom. Wyciągnął w ich stronę różdżkę, ale nie zdążył rzucić zaklęcia.

- Expeliarmus! – Zawołała Narcyza, a potem złapała różdżkę Nevillea. Gryfon spojrzał na nią przerażony, jednak zarówno Narcyza, jak i Lucjusz schowali swoje różdżki, a potem Narcyza odrzuciła różdżkę Nevillea w bok. Neville był wyraźnie zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw, ale Malfoyowie nie zwracali już na niego uwagi, tylko pobiegli dalej. Neville podszedł do swojej różdżki i podniósł ją z ziemi wciąż patrząc ze zdumieniem na oddalających się Malfoyów. Harry podszedł do niego.

- Neville. – Odezwał się i zrzucił kaptur swojej peleryny niewidki. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.

- Kurcze, Harry. O mało nie dostałem ataku serca. Dokąd idziesz samotnie? – Zapytał podejrzliwie Neville.

- To wszystko jest częścią planu, muszę coś zrobić. Słuchaj Neville…

- Harry… – Neville zrobił nagle wystraszoną minę. – Harry, ty chyba nie zamierzasz się poddać?

- Nie. – Skłamał Harry. – To coś innego. Przez jakiś czas będę zajęty i potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Wiesz o tym wężu Voldemorta? Taki wielki, nazywa się Nagini.

- Tak, słyszałem. I co z tym wężem?

- Trzeba go zabić, kiedy minie termin ultimatum postawionego przez Voldemorta. Jeśli tylko będziesz miał taką możliwość, musisz to zrobić.

- Zabić węża? Dobra. Możesz na mnie liczyć. – Harry chciał już odejść, ale Neville złapał go za rękę. – Harry, my wszyscy będziemy walczyć, do samego końca. Wiesz o tym?

- Wiem. – Neville poklepał Harryego po ramieniu. Harry założył kaptur i ruszył dalej.

Neville rozejrzał się dookoła, a potem spojrzał na zegarek. Do końca wyznaczonego przez Voldemorta czasu pozostało pięć minut. Postanowił więc ruszyć w stronę dziedzińca, by zadziałać, od razu kiedy przyjdzie właściwy moment. Szedł, potykając się po drodze z napotkanymi śmierciożercami i zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić, jak ma zbliżyć się do Voldemorta na tyle blisko, by udało mu się zabić Nagini, ale wciąż nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Postanowił jednak, że za wszelką cenę musi wykonać zadanie powierzone mu przez Harryego.

W tym samym czasie, idąc na spotkanie ze swoim przeznaczeniem, Harry przypomniał sobie o kamieniu, który leżał spokojnie w jego kieszeni od czasu ostatniej rozmowy ze Snapem. Wyciągnął go. Zamknął oczy, a potem obrócił kamień w dłoni, trzy razy. Nagle wyczuł ich obecność. Mniej materialni od żywych, ale bardziej materialni od duchów szli teraz z nim. Na ich twarzach gościł ten sam uśmiech pełen miłości. Harry nie był już całkiem sam w tej ostatniej wędrówce.

Draco pędził korytarzami Hogwartu w stronę dziedzińca. Wszystkie tajne przejścia były zablokowane przez śmierciożerców, więc chcąc się dostać do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, Hermiona musiała przejść przez dziedziniec, dziedziniec na którym był Voldemort. Draco nie miał różdżki, nie miał żadnego narzędzia do walki, ale biegł, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie za późno, że znajdzie jakiś sposób by je ochronić.

Voldemort chodził po zamkowym dziedzińcu, a jego kroki dudniły w głowie Hermiony głośniej niż odgłosy toczącej się w środku zamku walki. Nagini spełzła teraz z jego ramion, aż na ziemię i posuwała się obok niego, jak pies chodzący przy nodze swojego pana. Hermiona bała się, że Voldemort ją zauważy, że zagrozi Cassi, ale jednocześnie martwiła się o Harryego, miała nadzieję, że nie postanowił pojawić się tu i stanąć naprzeciw Voldemorta, tym samym skazując się na niechybną śmierć.

Nagle powietrze przeszył huk kolejnej spadającej zamkowej ściany. Hermiona zdążyła tylko dojrzeć, że oderwany od muru fragment leci prosto na nią i Cassi. Kiedy odskoczyła i już wydawało się, że udało jej się uciec, nagle z największym wysiłkiem musiała powstrzymać się od krzyku, kiedy jeden z głazów trafił w nią, a jej noga zabolała tak mocno, że nie mogło być wątpliwości, iż została złamana jak cieniutka zapałka. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że nawet, gdyby teraz nadarzyła się okazja, nie była już w stanie uciec z tego miejsca, była tu uwięziona z Voldemortem. Niemal w tym samym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że przed nią nie ma już sterty gruzów, które jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej, chroniły ją przed wzrokiem Voldemorta. Po plecach przeszły jej ciarki i spojrzała w stronę, gdzie ostatnio widziała ostatniego potomka Slitherina. Stał tylko kilka metrów od niej, jednak nie patrzył na nią. Był odwrócony tyłem, bo jego uwagę przykuło coś po przeciwnej stronie. Bez różdżki w dłoni, całkowicie bezbronny stał przed nim Harry Potter. Wzrok Harryego skupiony był tylko na Voldemorcie, tak jakby chłopak chciał pokazać mu, że się go wcale nie boi, że nie boi się tego, co stanie się za chwilę. Przerażenie Hermiony wzrosło jeszcze bardziej. Chciała to jakoś powstrzymać, on nie mógł zabić Harryego! Chciała dać znak swojemu przyjacielowi, żeby uciekał, ale on jej nie widział, bo wciąż był skupiony na Voldemorcie. Hermiona odruchowo sięgnęła ręką do kieszeni po swoją różdżkę, ale nie znalazła jej tam. Rozejrzała się dookoła siebie. Różdżka leżała tuż obok niej. Była jednak zupełnie bezużyteczna, bo przełamana na pół. Hermiona przytuliła do siebie mocniej Cassi; teraz to ją musiała chronić za wszelką cenę. Wbiła wzrok w Harryego, tak, że nie widziała nic dookoła. A wtedy Voldemort uniósł różdżkę i po chwili błysnęło zielone światło. Harry upadł twarzą do ziemi. Serce Hermiony jakby na moment się zatrzymało. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą zobaczyła. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel zginął, a ona nie była w stanie nic zrobić. Niesamowity ból ścisnął jej serce, tak, że miała wrażenie, że zaraz zgniecie je i zmiażdży, a ono przestanie bić. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. I wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Voldemort też upadł. Czy to znaczyło, że on też umarł? Ale iskierka nadziei zgasła równie szybko jak się pojawiła. Zobaczyła, że Voldemort rusza się i próbuje podnieść, podczas kiedy Harry wciąż leży. I nagle, kiedy Voldemort podniósł się już z ziemi, a potem odwrócił się powoli, jego czerwone oczy skupiły się na Hermionie i trzymanej w jej rękach Cassi. Jego bezwargie usta wygięły się w potwornym uśmiechu. Podniósł dłoń z różdżką i skierował ją, ale nie na Hermionę, tylko na Cassi. Hermiona natychmiast zakryła dziecko swoim ciałem, odwracając się do Voldemorta plecami. Wiedziała już, że zaraz zginie, ale najważniejsze było, aby ochronić teraz Cassi. Nie było już nic ważniejszego na świecie.

- Dziś jest dla mnie wyjątkowo dobry dzień. Czyż to nie szlama młodego Malfoya i jego bękart? – Zapytał Voldemort. – Miałem was odnaleźć jak tylko zabiję Pottera, a ty sama wpadasz w moje ręce. Chce tylko tego dziecka, odsuń się, to pomimo że jesteś szlamą, daruję ci życie.

- Nie! – Krzyknęła Hermiona, równocześnie zastanawiając się dlaczego Voldemortowi chodzi o Cassi, a nie o nią. Przecież powinien myśleć, że to przez nią, a nie przez Cassi, Draco go zdradził. Voldemort wciąż stał z wyciągniętą różdżką, ale nie robił nic, jakby się czegoś obawiał. Może przypomniał sobie podobną scenę, sprzed kilkunastu lat; zrozumiał, że w ten sposób nie może zabić tego dziecka.

- Nie! – Usłyszała Hermiona i nagle na dziedziniec wpadł Neville. Wyciągając swoją różdżkę w stronę Voldemorta, natarł na niego. Ale już chwilę później upadł na ziemię. Trafiło go zaklęcie rozbrajające. Voldemort ze śmiechem odrzucił różdżkę Nevillea na bok.

- I któż to jest? – Zapytał cicho głosem przypominającym syk węża. – Czy to nie Neville Longbottom, syn aurorów? – Voldemort patrzył na Nevillea, który podnosił się z ziemi. – Ty chyba jesteś czarodziejem czystej krwi dzielny chłopcze, prawda? – Neville stał przed nim bezbronny z zaciśniętymi pięściami i spoglądał przerażony raz na ciało Harryego, a raz na Hermionę.

- I co z tego? – Zapytał Neville, próbując ukryć strach, który teraz go ogarniał.

- Okazałeś męstwo i odwagę. Masz szlachetne pochodzenie i będziesz wspaniałym Śmierciożercą. Takich nam właśnie potrzeba Nevilleu Longbottom.

- Nigdy się do ciebie nie przyłączę! – Krzyknął Neville.

- A więc dobrze. – Rzekł Voldemort, a w jego głosie czaiła się groza. – Skoro taki jest twój wybór Longbottom, zmienimy nieco nasz plan. Sam tego chciałeś. Voldemort machnął różdżką, a chwilę później z jednego z roztrzaskanych okien zamku wyleciało coś, co przypominało martwego ptaka i padło na wyciągniętą dłoń Voldemorta. Chwycił to coś za wydłużony koniec i potrząsnął. W powietrzu zawisła tiara przydziału. - W Hogwarcie nie będzie już różnych domów, a wszystkim wystarczy jedno godło. Godło mojego szlachetnego przodka, Salazara Slitherina. – Wycelował różdżkę w Nevillea i wcisnął mu na głowę tiarę przydziału tak, że zakryła mu oczy. – Zobaczysz teraz Nevilleu Longbottom co czeka każdego, kto mi się sprzeciwia. – Machnął krótko różdżką i tiara stanęła w płomieniach. Neville zaczął krzyczeć próbując zerwać z głowy płonącą tiarę, ale ona była jakby przyklejona. Voldemort zwrócił głowę w stronę Hermiony wciąż osłaniającej Cassi, ale wtedy Nevilleowi udało się zerwać z głowy płonącą tiarę. Spadła na ziemię, a on wyciągnął z niej miecz z wysadzaną rubinami rękojeścią i zamachnął się nim na pełzającą tuż obok niego Nagini. Niestety Voldemort usłyszał świst przecinającego powietrze miecza i zanim Neville zdążył go opuścić, machnął różdżką. Neville upadł na ziemię, a miecz tuż obok niego. Voldemort znów odwrócił się w stronę Hermiony. – Zostaw to dziecko, a puszczę cię wolno.

- Nie! – Zawołała coraz bardziej przerażona Hermiona, wciąż osłaniając Cassi własnym ciałem.

- W takim razie zginiecie obie. – Odpowiedział Voldemort, ale nie uniósł różdżki. Zamiast tego z jego ust wydobył się syk węża, a Nagini, która odpełzła na kilkanaście metrów dalej, zawróciła kierując się w stronę Hermiony. Hermiona przycisnęła Cassi jeszcze mocniej do piersi.

Draco dopadł wreszcie bramy wyjściowej na dziedziniec i to co zobaczył przeraziło go. Na dziedzińcu leżeli Harry Potter i Neiville Longbottom, najprawdopodobniej martwi, a pod ścianą Hermiona ściskała Cassi chroniąc ją przed wycelowaną w nie różdżką Voldemorta. Zbliżał się jednak do nich olbrzymi wąż, który sunął po dziedzińcu i był bliżej i bliżej. Draco poczuł olbrzymi strach, ale odpędził go od siebie wiedząc, że musi się skoncentrować, musi coś wymyślić, musi je uratować.

- Nie, nie rób jej krzywdy! – Wciąż krzyczała Hermiona, a jej krzyki mieszały się ze złowieszczym śmiechem Voldemorta. Nagle coś błysnęło w świetle pierwszych promieni słońca tuż obok Nevillea i Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to miecz. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, pomknął w jego kierunku najciszej jak tylko potrafił, aby nie zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi, a kiedy znalazł się już na miejscu, chwycił go i błyskawicznie podbiegł do węża, który był tylko kilka cali od Hermiony i Cassi. Zanim Voldemort zdążył zareagować, miecz przeszył powietrze i odcięty łeb Nagini podleciał do góry, a potem opadł w dół i uderzył o ziemię. Z piersi Voldemorta wyrwał się ryk wściekłości. Draco podbiegł do Hermiony i Cassi, a potem zasłonił je swoim ciałem, rozkładając przy tym szeroko ręce. Voldemort spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Najpierw musisz zabić mnie! – Krzyknął Draco. Na twarzy Voldemorta walczyły teraz ze sobą wściekłość i rozbawienie. Hermiona była równie zaskoczona pojawieniem się Draco jak sam Voldemort. Wiedziała, że według przepowiedni musiał je ochronić, ale nie spodziewała się, że sprzeciwi się tak otwarcie Voldemortowi.

- Jest i nasz zdrajca. – Niemal wysyczał Voldemort. – Lord Voldemort jest litościwy i umie wybaczać. Odsuń się Draco, a pozwolę ci wrócić w szeregi moich śmierciożerców.

- Nie! – Krzyknął znów Draco. Voldemort roześmiał się.

- Widzę, że chcesz się targować. Dobrze, zatem mam dla ciebie inną propozycję. Możesz wybrać i ocalić jedną z nich, a ja pozwolę wam odejść. Drugą zostawisz mnie.

- Draco, weź Cassi. – Wyszeptała Hermiona. – Musisz ją ratować. – Chłopak nic jej nie odpowiedział.

- Puść wolno je obie, a zabij mnie. – Powiedział, najgłośniej i najwyraźniej jak tylko potrafił, Draco.

- Nie Draco, zostaw mnie. Ja i tak nie mogę chodzić, bo mam złamaną nogę, a tobie z Cassi uda się uciec. – Powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

- Nie zostawię cię tu, nie mogę. Weź Cassi i opiekuj się nią dobrze. – Odpowiedział półgłosem Draco. - Tylko proszę, nie mów jej o mnie samych złych rzeczy. – Dodał po chwili jakby z nutą żalu.

- Nie Draco, ty weź Cassi i uciekaj. On i tak mnie zabije ze względu na moje pochodzenie.

- Ale ja nie chcę żyć bez którejkolwiek z was!

- Szybciej decydujcie, bo chciałbym już ogłosić całemu Hogwartowi moje zwycięstwo nad Harrym Potterem. – Przerwał im Voldemort, który przyglądał się całej scenie z zaciekawieniem. Wiedział, że żeby odzyskać puchar musi zlikwidować i młodego Malfoya i jego dziecko. Niestety Malfoy postanowił zabawić się w bohatera. Voldemort uznał, że jeśli uda mu się teraz zabić dziewczynę, dziecko lub Draco, zabicie pozostałej dwójki będzie łatwiejsze.

- Nie za szybko? – Odezwał się nagle kolejny, wyjątkowo donośny głos. Spojrzeli w stronę z której dobiegał. Harry Potter stał za Voldemortem kierując na niego swoją różdżkę. Harry stał z różdżką wycelowaną w Voldemorta i wiedział, że ma przewagę, bo wie więcej niż wie Voldemort. Kiedy wcześniej ugodziło go śmiertelne zaklęcie, na dworcu Kings Cross spotkał Dumbledorea, który wyjaśnił mu wszystko. Voldemort odwrócił się i teraz zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie z wyciągniętymi różdżkami.

- Myślisz, że możesz mnie pokonać Potter? – Zapytał Voldemort. – Mylisz się! Lord Voldemort jest niezniszczalny!

- To ty się mylisz. – Odpowiedział mu Harry. – Bo jeśli masz na myśli swoje horkruksy, to już nie istnieją. – Na twarzy Voldemorta pojawiło się zaskoczenie i obawa. Jednak, już sekundę później zastąpiła je pewność, że Potter blefuje. Kto mógłby odnaleźć jego dobrze strzeżone i schowane horkruksy? Potter mógł się o nich dowiedzieć, ale na pewno ich nie znalazł i nie zniszczył. - Zniszczyliśmy wszystkie. Dziennik został przebity kłem bazyliszka, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze na drugim roku, pierścień, który ukryłeś w domu Marvolo Grunta, zniszczył sam Dumbledore prawie dwa lata temu, medalion odnaleźliśmy w jaskini na wyspie tego lata, diadem był tu w Hogwarcie w Pokoju Życzeń, puchar znaleźliśmy w skarbcu Draco Malfoya, a obok nas na ziemi leży martwa Nagini. – Wyliczył Harry, napawając się cieniem lęku, który pojawił się na płaskiej twarzy węża. Ale wtedy Voldemort znów zaczął się śmiać.

- I tak mnie nie pokonasz, bo to ja jestem panem czarnej różdżki, berła śmierci, różdżki przeznaczenia. To ja zabiłem jej ostatniego właściciela. Snape zabił Dumbledorea, a ja zabiłem Snapea. Najpotężniejsza różdżka na świecie służy teraz mnie! – Roześmiał się Voldemort, ale jego ciało było spięte jak ciało węża szykującego się do skoku na swoją ofiarę.

- I znów się mylisz Tomie Riddle. – Odpowiedział mu Harry, w ogóle nie przejmując się rozbawieniem Voldemorta. - Severus Snape nigdy nie był panem czarnej różdżki. Dumbledore nie żyje i zabił go Severus Snape, ale Snape był człowiekiem Dumbledorea; od samego początku. Nigdy nie zrobił nic przeciwko Dumbledoreowi. Wspólnie zaplanowali tą śmierć, wiele miesięcy wcześniej. A nie wystarczy zabić pana czarnej różdżki, aby ją posiąść, trzeba go jeszcze pokonać. Snape nigdy nie pokonał Dumbledorea. Dumbledore był już umierającym człowiekiem, kiedy Snape zabił go na jego własne polecenie.

- No i co z tego? – Wrzasnął Voldemort. – Jakie to ma znaczenie, że Dumbledore był ostatnim panem czarnej różdżki? I tak nie masz ze mną szans. Znam sekrety magii, o których nawet Dumbledore nie miał pojęcia. Myślisz, że nie rozdepczę cię teraz jak robaka? – Harry wiedział, że już tylko sekundy dzielą ich od ostatecznego rozstrzygnięcia. – Nie mamy już bliźniaczych różdżek z piórem feniksa. Już nic cię nie uratuje, bo ten pojedynek wygra ten, kto zręczniej posługuje się magią. Nie masz ze mną szans Potter!

- Kolejny błąd. Tuż przed śmiercią Dumbledorea rozbroiłem go. Wiesz już jak skończyło się to wszystko? Myślę, że tak. Różdżka, którą trzymasz w dłoni rozpoznała już swojego nowego pana. To ja jestem teraz jej prawowitym panem. – Niebo nad nimi jarzyło się już czerwoną poświatą wschodzącego słońca. Blask padał na ich twarze, tak, że teraz nie tylko oczy, ale i twarz Voldemorta płonęła czerwienią. Krzyk Harryego i Voldemorta rozbrzmiał nieomal w tym samym momencie.

- Avada kedavra!

- Expeliarmus! – Na dziedzińcu rozbrzmiał straszliwy huk, a w pustym do tej pory środku kręgu po którym krążyli, rozpaliły się złote płomienie, wyznaczając miejsce zetknięcia się obu zaklęć. Czarna różdżka wyleciała w powietrze, zawirowała w locie, by zatrzymać się na ułamek sekundy i opaść ku swojemu panu. Harry, chwycił ją wolną ręką, w tej samej chwili, gdy Voldemort runął do tyłu z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami. Przez chwilę na dziedzińcu zapanowała absolutna cisza, a wszyscy wpatrywali się w ciało Voldemorta, które nagle zaczęło się kurczyć i maleć.

- Harry! – Krzyknęła uradowana Hermiona.

- Udało się! – Odpowiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nic ci nie jest?

- Nie. Co z Nevillem? – Harry spojrzał w stronę ciała kolegi, który nagle zaczął się poruszać.

- Neville! – Harry podbiegł do niego. – Myślałem, że nie żyjesz!

- Ja to samo myślałem o tobie. – Odpowiedział Neville, próbując wstać.

- Trzeba powstrzymać walkę! Trzeba dać wszystkim znać. – Powiedziała Hermiona. Harry spojrzał na nią i przytaknął, a potem skierował różdżkę na swoje gardło.

- Sonorus. – Powiedział. – Voldemort nie żyje! Nareszcie uwolniliśmy się od niego! – Jego wzmocniony zaklęciem głos, obił się echem po dziedzińcu Hogwartu. A już chwilę później na plac zaczęli wybiegać z zamku kolejni ludzie, aby na własne oczy zobaczyć, czy to co przed chwilą usłyszeli to prawda. Zaczęły rozbrzmiewać wrzaski i piski uciechy, a ku Harryemu runął teraz tłum podekscytowanych ludzi.

Hermiona i Draco wciąż pozostali w miejscu wpatrując się w siebie. Pomimo, że na placu były teraz chyba setki osób, nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

- Hermiona ja… - Draco urwał bojąc się, jaka będzie reakcja dziewczyny na jego słowa. Odchrząknął i znów spróbował. – Hermiona, kocham cię. Kocham was obie. Wyjdziesz za mnie? – Patrzyła na niego, ale nie potrafiła nic odpowiedzieć, bo wzruszenie odebrało jej mowę. – Ja wiem, że nie tak to powinno wyglądać, że powinienem mieć pierścionek i w ogóle, ale nie mogłem dłużej czekać, żeby to powiedzieć. Przepraszam. Przepraszam za… - Nie dała mu skończyć, tylko chwyciła go za szatę i przyciągnęła do siebie, a potem zamknęła mu usta swoimi ustami. – Czy to znaczy tak? – Zapytał z uśmiechem, kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie.

- Tak. – Powiedziała i też się uśmiechnęła. – Ja też cię kocham. To dlatego…

- Wiem. Byłem głupi, bałem się co powiedzieliby moi rodzice.

- A teraz się już nie boisz?

- Nie. Oni mnie kochają i kiedyś w końcu to zaakceptują. – Hermiona zamyśliła się.

- Draco? – Zwróciła się w końcu do niego.

- Tak?

- Jak dokładnie brzmią słowa tej przepowiedni? – Uśmiechnął się do niej i przymknął oczy.

- Pierwsze dziecko półkrwi, poczęte wbrew woli rodziców, z najstarszego rodu Malfoyów krwi czystej ojca, będzie początkiem najcięższych czasów w rodzie. Jeśli urodzi się, przetrwa wielką wojnę i dorośnie w spokojnych czasach, da początek jeszcze większej potędze starego rodu, choć nazwiska potomkom nie przekaże. Jeśli niedane mu będzie przetrwać, jego ojciec również nie przetrwa, a stary ród zniknie z kart historii czarodziejskiej. Jego szczęście i przetrwanie w jedności rodziców, z dwóch światów dotychczasowych wrogów. Ochronić je może tylko ręka ojca, który wielki lęk pokona, bo na nowo odkryje potężną i bezcenną broń w posiadaniu rodu będącą. – Wyrecytował Draco, który słuchał tych słów tyle razy, że nauczył się ich na pamięć. – Wciąż jednak nie wiem, co to za broń, o której mówi ta przepowiednia.

- To miłość Malfoy. – Usłyszeli nad sobą głos i podnieśli głowy, aby spojrzeć na Harryego. – Dumbledore zawsze mówił jaka jest ważna i jak wielką moc posiada. Nie mylił się.

- Pewnie masz rację Potter. – Zgodził się z nim Draco.

- Mam. – Odpowiedział Harry i nie czekając na odpowiedź, odszedł w stronę Nevillea, który właśnie opowiadał grupie osób, co się wydarzyło. Draco nachylił się, aby znów pocałować Hermionę, ale dziewczyna jęknęła z bólu. – Coś się stało? – Zapytał z troską.

- Moja noga, jest złamana, a ty się na niej oparłeś. – Draco spojrzał na nienaturalnie wykrzywioną nogę, a potem rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Pani Pomfrey! – Zawołał, kiedy zobaczył przechodzącą tuż obok czarownicę.

- Panie Malfoy? Czy któreś z was ma jakieś obrażenia?

- Noga Hermiony jest złamana. – Wyjaśnił.

- O! Na szczęście to proste. – Pomfrey podeszła do Hermiony i podniosła jej szatę. - Ferula! – Powiedziała, kierując swoją różdżkę na nienaturalnie wykrzywioną kończynę. Noga natychmiast wyprostowała się, a chwilę potem, pojawił się na niej opatrunek. – Nie powinnaś jej za bardzo nadwyrężać przez parę dni. Położyłabym cię w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale mamy mnóstwo poważnie rannych osób i obawiam się, że może zabraknąć miejsca. Panie Malfoy, proszę pilnować, żeby na siebie uważała. – Draco skinął głową, a pani Pomfrey wstała i odeszła w kierunku zamku, zapewne po to, by zająć się innymi osobami potrzebującymi jej pomocy. Draco wziął Cassi z rąk Hermiony, a potem wstał i podał rękę dziewczynie. Stali przez moment w miejscu, zastanawiając się co powinni teraz ze sobą zrobić, gdzie powinni pójść. Śmierciożercy nagle poznikali z zamku, a dookoła nich był tylko tłum uczniów, którzy wiwatowali wciąż na cześć Harryego.

- Widziałeś gdzieś Rona? Gdzie jest Ron? – Zapytała Hermiona. Przez to wszystko co się wydarzyło, zapomniała o rudzielcu, ale teraz znów poczuła ukłucie strachu w sercu. Co jeśli Ronowi nie udało się przetrwać? Co jeśli zginął?

- Chodźmy do Wielkiej Sali. – Powiedział Draco. - Może pomaga przy rannych i zabitych. – Dodał po chwili wahania. Nie chciał głośno powiedzieć tego, o czym pomyślał. Nie chciał martwić Hermiony, a ona była mu za to wdzięczna, ponieważ pomimo iż sama pomyślała o tym, że Ron mógł nie przeżyć, wolała, aby nikt nie wypowiedział tych słów na głos.

W Wielkiej Sali panowała zupełnie inna atmosfera niż na dziedzińcu. Ciała zmarłych poukładane były jedno koło drugiego, a obok nich stali bliscy zabitych bolejący nad swoją stratą. Wśród zmarłych znaleźli się zarówno uczniowie, jak i członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Kiedy mijali kolejne ofiary, Hermiona czuła coraz większy żal. Nie było już tylu wspaniałych, wartościowych ludzi, takich jak Szalonooki Moody, Remus Lupin, czy Tonks. Patrząc na wszystkich zmarłych bliskich Hermionie, Draco zastanawiał, czy powinien powiedzieć jej o tym, co stało się z Hagridem. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że dopóki nie ma dowodu na jego śmierć, nie ma jego ciała, nie będzie jej niepotrzebnie martwił. Nagle Hermiona dojrzała grupę osób o płomienno rudych włosach. Wszyscy pochylali się nad jednym z ciał. Hermiona nie mogła dostrzec kto leży na ziemi, ponieważ widok zasłaniała jej szlochająca pani Weasley, oraz jeden z bliźniaków. Podeszli bliżej i Hermiona zobaczyła płaczącą Molly, która głaskała głowę martwego Percyego. Dookoła ciała stali wszyscy pozostali Weasleyowie, oraz Fleur i Luna.

- Ron. – Odezwała się Hermiona, stając przy swoim przyjacielu.

- Dostał się do środka razem z członkami Gwardii Dumbledorea. – Wyjaśnił ze smutkiem Ron. – Spotkaliśmy go z Luną zanim zginął. Chciał pogodzić się z rodzicami, ale nie zdążył. Walczył naprawdę dzielnie. Uratował życie Fredowi, a sam zginął. – Chcąc podtrzymać przyjaciela na duchu, Hermiona położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Jednak w tym samym momencie, zrobiła to również Luna. Popatrzyły na siebie, wciąż trzymając ręce na ramionach Rona. Luna delikatnie skinęła głową, jakby chciała bezgłośnie powiedzieć Hermionie, żeby się już nie przejmowała, bo ona zajmie się Ronem. Hermiona zrozumiała ten gest, opuściła rękę z ramienia Rona, chwyciła Draco za rękę i razem z nim odwróciła się, żeby odejść. W tym momencie u szczytu sali zobaczyli dwójkę rozglądających się dokoła blondwłosych czarodziejów. Draco pociągnął ją w ich kierunku.

- Mamo. Tato. – Odezwał się, kiedy stanęli przed jego rodzicami.

- Draco, dzięki bogu nic ci nie jest! – Narcyza w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi na Herminę stojącą obok Draco i Cassi trzymaną przez niego na rękach, tylko objęła syna, a w jej głosie dosłyszeć można było ogromną ulgę. Lucjusz natomiast spoglądał z niesmakiem na Hermionę.

- Chciałbym wam kogoś przedstawić. – Powiedział Draco, kiedy matka już odsunęła się od niego. W tym samym momencie wskazał wolną ręką na stojącą obok niego Gryfonkę. – To jest Hermiona, moja narzeczona. – Hermiona skłoniła głowę, a rodzice Draco spojrzeli na niego z oburzeniem i niedowierzaniem.

- Narzeczona? – Wycedził Lucjusz.

- Tak tato. – Odpowiedział niezrażony tym tonem Draco. – A to Cassiopeia, nasza córka. – Dodał, spoglądając na trzymane przez siebie dziecko.

- Synu, jeśli myślisz, że pozwolimy ci się z nią ożenić, to bardzo się mylisz. – Kiedy to powiedział, szczęki Lucjusza zacisnęły się ze złości. – Tego dziecka też nigdy nie zaakceptuję.

- Tato, kocham je obie, tak jak ty kochasz mnie i mamę. Nie każ mi wybierać między wami, bo ja już podjąłem decyzję. – Narcyza zrobiła minę, jakby chciała powiedzieć „to się jeszcze okaże", ale potem zwróciła wzrok na blondwłose dziecko, które teraz uśmiechało się, gaworzyło po swojemu i z zadowoleniem machało małymi rączkami. Dziecko tak bardzo przypominało siedmiomiesięcznego Draco, że Narcyza, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, uśmiechnęła się. Nagle wzrok Cassi spoczął na Lucjuszu, a potem jej rączka skierowała się na niego, tak jakby chciała go złapać za długie włosy. Lucjusz odsunął się z niesmakiem, ale ze zdumieniem zauważył, że zarówno Narcyza, jak i Draco z Hermioną patrzą na niego i z trudem powstrzymują wybuch śmiechu.

- Co? – Zapytał, wyraźnie tym zirytowany.

- Chyba powinieneś przejrzeć się w lusterku. – Powiedział Draco, a potem nachylił się i pocałował Cassi w czoło. – Moja mała dziewczynka, jestem z ciebie taki dumny, nie spodziewałem się tego przez najbliższe kilka lat. – Zwrócił się do dziecka. Lucjusz spojrzał na syna wciąż nic nie rozumiejąc i przeczesał dłonią włosy w kolorze idealnej ślizgońskiej zieleni.

KONIEC

_Teraz pytanko: Czy chcecie epilog? Ale ostrzegam, dla niektórych może być zbyt słodko._


	23. Od autorki - Wyjaśnienia i prośba

Przepraszam, że to wciąż nie obiecany epilog, a jedynie parę wyjaśnień z mojej strony…

**Humanożerca **Twój komentarz wcale nie jest marudny, bo właśnie na takie komentarze czekam: konkretne zarzuty i konstruktywna krytyka. Pozwól więc, że odpowiem:

Rozumiem Twoje poczucie niedosytu jeśli chodzi o rozwój relacji Draco/Hermiona, ponieważ chciałam opisać je nieco szerzej, ale z drugiej nie chciałam zanudzić. Być może faktycznie powinnam poświęcić im jeszcze więcej czasu, ale różne są gusta czytelników, niektórzy lubią, kiedy akcja dzieje się szybko.

Co do trzymania się kanonu to ja osobiście nie lubię fanficów, które za bardzo od niego odbiegają i zdecydowałam się napisać tą historię właśnie dlatego, że takich fanficów mi brakowało. Postanowiłam napisać historię „Co by było gdyby", czyli zmieniam tylko jedną rzecz i przekonujemy się co się zmieni w kanonie, a co nie. Do tej pory nie czytałam opowiadania, które tak mocno trzymałoby się kanonu, równocześnie tworząc tylko jedną alternatywną do kanonu historię. Strasznie mi zawsze takiego opowiadania brakowało, bo ja właśnie tak rozumiem fanfic. Moim zdaniem łatwiej jest puścić wodze fantazji i wymyślić mnóstwo niestworzonych rzeczy, niż pisać opowiadanie z kanonem w ręce, żeby szczegóły się zgadzały (nie udało mi się to w 100% nad czym boleję).

Jeśli chodzi o śmierć Snapea, to ja uwielbiam tego bohatera, ale moim zdaniem, aby jego postać była podobna do tej w kanonie, musiał zginąć. Uważam, że musiał umrzeć, bo nie dla niego jest „Żyli długo i szczęśliwie". Ta postać jest taka wspaniała właśnie dlatego, że jest postacią tragiczną i musi zginąć. jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie Snapea w szczęśliwym świecie bez Voldemorta, gdzie wpadają do siebie z Harrym na herbatkę. ;)

Zmieniłam natomiast to, że nie ginie Fred, bo jego zawsze mi było żal. Zamiast niego ginie Percy, którego nie cierpię.

Nie chciałam za dużo zmieniać, bo uważam, że gdybym miała to zrobić, lepiej by było, żebym napisała zupełnie inne opowiadanie o magii, nie będące fanficiem Harryego Pottera.

Faktycznie być może za mało uwagi poświęciłam Zabiniemu, ale od samego początku jego postępek miał być dla mnie jedynie pretekstem do nawiązania całej intrygi.

Wydaje mi się, że po wypiciu eliksiru wielosokowego mroczny znak staje się niewidoczny (tak jak w przypadku Bartyego Croucha Jr w czwartej części; przecież też nikt nie zorientował się, że to nie Moody). Nie bardzo wiem co masz na myśli mówiąc o niestandardowych sposobach posługiwania się mrocznym znakiem.

Ciężkie czasy być może również opisałam za mało obszernie; chodziło mi tutaj o przeżycia Draco, w którym toczy się walka wewnętrzna, oraz sytuację Narcyzy, która pomimo iż została ocalona przez Voldemorta ze względu na puchar Helgi Hufflepuf, który rzekomo znajdował się w jej skrytce, była przez niego regularnie torturowana cruciatusem (sugerował to jej wygląd; cienie pod oczami itd.), oraz sytuację szpiega, który w każdej chwili może zostać zdemaskowany. Ja widzę Malfoyów mniej jako intrygantów, a bardziej jako tchórzy, którzy patrzą jak sprawić, żeby byli najbezpieczniejsi i mieli jak najlepszą pozycję i największe wpływy. Patrząc na to z tej strony, to dla nich naprawdę ciężkie czasy, ponieważ skazani są na spełnianie oczekiwań innych i liczenie się z nimi.

Chciałam właśnie uniknąć pojawiania się tajemniczych artefaktów nie opisanych w kanonie, bo też tego nie lubię. Zastanawiałam się nawet nad tym, czy nie powinnam zamienić medalionu Cygnusa na dwukierunkowe lusterko, takie jak dał Harryemu Syriusz, żeby nie wymyślać za dużo ponad kanon, ale wtedy odkrycie Hermiony nie byłoby tak ewidentne. Ale tu znowu jest problem z tym, że Ty i ja lubimy inne rzeczy w fanficach.

Cassiopeia jest jeszcze bardzo mała, ciężko by jej było uczynić coś wielkiego, ale zapowiedź przyszłych wydarzeń masz już w ostatnim akapicie, gdy okazuje się, że jej zdolności magiczne pojawiają się znacznie wcześniej niż u innych dzieci. Od początku planowała rozwiązać tą zagadkę dopiero w epilogu. Chciałam go napisać między innymi właśnie dlatego, żeby móc odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Co do obszerności historii, to sama myślałam o tym pisząc ją, ale niestety zabrakłoby mi wtedy czasu. Teraz mam dość pracowity okres i gdybym chciała pewne rzeczy opisać obszerniej, zajęłoby mi to dużo więcej czasu i zapewne wrzuciłabym ten tekst dopiero za kilka miesięcy, albo w ogóle bym go nie skończyła, więc wybrałam mniejsze zło. ;)

Uważam, że jakieś intrygi Harryego i Rona i wciąganie w nie Malfoya moim zdaniem byłyby wysoce niewiarygodne. Oni tacy nie byli, a ja chciałam pokazać postaci jak najbardziej takimi jakimi były. Dla mnie właśnie coś takiego byłoby kompletnie nie przekonujące. Poza tym zbudowałam tą historię na scenach, które pojawiały się w mojej głowie dużo wcześniej i prosiły o to by je umieścić w ficu, między innymi były to sceny w których Harry i Ron niemalże do samego końca są przeciwko temu związkowi. Poza tym nie potrafiłabym napisać opowiadania w którym Malfoy współpracuje z Ronem (bo z Harrym, to jeszcze, akcydentalnie, ewentualnie tak), ale z Ronem, który przypominam, że w kanonie był zakochany w Hermionie?! W życiu!

A co by miało dać to, że Hermiona zorientowałaby się co to za eliksir? Trochę chyba nie rozumiem co miałeś na myśli…

Bardzo dziękuję za Twój komentarz, bo uzmysłowił mi wiele rzeczy o których nie pomyślałam; Np. nie przypuszczałabym, że czytelnicy lubią, kiedy bardzo odbiega się od kanonu, czego ja nie cierpię.

**harhar** to nie to, że ja tu nie chcę dodać epilogu, tylko to, że on jeszcze nie powstał… Muszę się Wam przyznać, że mam z nim straszny problem, ponieważ w przyzwoitym epilogu powinna się znaleźć jedna scena, która wyjaśni to co nie zostało wyjaśnione w historii. Niestety zdałam sobie sprawę, że w swoim epilogu chciałabym wyjaśnić tyle spraw, że zmieszczenie tego w jednej scenie jest niemożliwe. Myślałam też o tym, żeby napisać sequel, ale materiału jest trochę na to za mało, zresztą brakowało mi jednego problemu, który ciągnął by się od początku do końca historii, tak jak w „Zdrajcy krwi", powstałby z tego co najwyżej przynudnawy serial, co obserwuję często w przypadku niezbyt przemyślanych ff.

Obecnie czekam z napisaniem tego epilogu na moment kiedy mnie olśni i będę w stanie ująć to wszystko w jakiejś zgrabnej formie.

Jeśli chcecie mi pomóc z moim epilogiem, to mogę z Wami na PW skonsultować to co wymyśliłam, a Wy mi doradzicie co zrobić z tym fantem. Niestety konsultując ze mną to wszystko pozbawicie się przyjemności dowiedzenia się pewnych rzeczy z epilogu, bo już wcześniej będziecie wiedzieć co się wydarzy. Jakby coś, to piszcie na PW

Jeszcze prośba: poszukuję bety z języka angielskiego, bo zabrałam się za tłumaczenie mojego opowiadania, ale ponieważ nie czuję się absolutnie biegła z tego języka, ktoś musi sprawdzić to co napisałam. A może po prostu ktoś miałby ochotę sam to przetłumaczyć? Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za wszelką pomoc.


	24. Wyjaśnienia autorki - ciąg dalszy

**Humanozerco**

Oczywiście, że łatwiej tłumaczy się teksty z obcego języka na swój, gdyby tak nie było, nie musiałabym prosić o pomoc w korekcie mojego tłumaczenia.

Oczywiście napisałam już do paru osób z , które deklarują, że są betami i dla których angielski jest językiem ojczystym, ale niestety na razie nikt mi nie odpowiedział.

Nigdzie nie napisałam, że nie potrafię się dogadać po angielsku, szczerze mówiąc, to nie mam z tym specjalnych problemów. Kiedyś podczas wakacji pojechałam do pracy do Anglii i pracowałam nawet w biurze jednej firmy, więc chyba z moim angielskim nie jest tak źle, skoro jednym z moich obowiązków było pośredniczenie między pracodawcą a polskimi pracownikami nie znającymi języka, oraz współpraca przy kontraktach z polskimi kontrahentami (generalnie sprowadzało się to do tłumaczenia rozmów między szefem firmy, a kontrahentami). Gdybym bardzo słabo znała angielski to nawet by mi do głowy nie przyszło, żeby się zabierać za tłumaczenie. Nie zmienia to oczywiście faktu, że do mojego tłumaczenia mogą wkraść się błędy, a w związku z tym, że angielski nie jest moim językiem ojczystym obawiam się tych błędów bardziej niż kiedy piszę po polsku.

Z tym epilogiem nie opierałam się na Rowling. Po prostu tak to wygląda w każdej przyzwoicie napisanej książce. Tak jak w prologu jest jedna otwierająca scena, tak w epilogu jest jedna kończąca. Szczerze mówiąc nie przypominam sobie, żebym czytała książkę w której byłoby inaczej. Jeśli znasz taką, to bardzo proszę powiedz mi o niej bo jestem bardzo ciekawa. Ja odbieram to w ten sposób, że epilog składający się z więcej niż jednej sceny sprawiałby, że historia przypominałaby obraz oprawiony w kilka ram.

Po pierwsze wątek związku Rona z Hermioną pojawia się późno, co nie znaczy, że wcześniej nic między nimi nie ma. Oni są sobą zainteresowani przynajmniej od czwartej klasy, kiedy Ron jest zazdrosny o Kruma. Zresztą nawet związek Rona z Lavender zaistniał z powodu zazdrości Rona, ponieważ Ron związał się z Lavender po tym jak Ginny wspomniała, że Hermiona całowała się z Krumem w czwartej klasie.

Ponadto okazjonalna współpraca Harryego z Draco występuje w moim ff, chociażby wtedy, kiedy razem odwiedzają skarbiec Draco w poszukiwaniu pucharu. Ich współpraca na szerszą skalę absolutnie jest dla mnie niemożliwa i szczerze mówiąc nie cierpię ff w których taka istnieje. Poza tym pomysł na mój ff zaczął się rozwijać po tym jak w mojej głowie pojawiła się scena, gdzie Harry i Ron obserwują Hermionę i Draco w pustej klasie. Zaraz po tym pojawiła się ich wściekłość, a potem niechęć do tego związku. Dla mnie to była jedna z ważniejszych rzeczy, które chciałam zawrzeć w tej historii. Poza tym osobiście nie przepadam za ff, gdzie nagle Draco współpracuje z Harrym i Ronem i wszyscy się kochają. Być może to mój błąd, że zbyt pobieżnie opisałam wściekłość jaką względem Hermiony odczuwali Harry i Ron. Gdybym poświęciła temu więcej miejsca, być może udałoby mi się pokazać jakie to było ważne w tej historii.

Jeśli natomiast idzie o sequel to osobiście również za nimi nie przepadam, bo to jak dla mnie trochę taki odgrzewany kotlet, gdybym znów skupiła się na wątku Hermiona/Draco. Z drugiej strony nie ma drugiej pary w HP, która byłaby dla mnie równie interesująca, więc nie wydaje mi się, żebym była w stanie o jakiejkolwiek parze napisać całe ff. Ponadto, sequel z kolejnym negatywnym bohaterem znów zniszczyłby cały mój zamysł odnośnie tego jak widzę przyszłość Draco, Hermiony i ich rodziny.

Dla mnie te najcięższe czasy to cierpienie fizyczne (Narcyza), oraz psychiczne wiążące się z koniecznością przewartościowania wszystkich swoich poglądów i swojego widzenia świata, które dla tej rodziny były stałe i niezmienne przez setki lat. Wyobraźmy sobie sytuację, gdzie kochająca trzyosobowa rodzina Malfoyów rozpada się, bo rodzice Draco nie są się w stanie pogodzić z tym co się przydarzyło ich synowi. Jeszcze raz powtórzę, że w tej części nie jestem zadowolona z mojego ff, bo faktycznie te ciężkie czasy nie są opisane zbyt obrazowo. Chciałam z tych „ciężkich czasów" zrobić dla Malfoyów dylemat egzystencjalny, gdzie muszą zanegować wszystkiemu w co wierzyli do tej pory. Dla mnie „ciężkie czasy" nie oznaczają wyłącznie cierpienia fizycznego, ale również konieczność przewartościowania całego swojego życia. Jak widać nie zbliżyłam się nawet do tego, co na początku chciałam osiągnąć. Może powinnam dodać parę scen z Lucjuszem i Narcyzą, być może jakąś kłótnię między nimi, wtedy wyszłoby to lepiej.

Co do zmian w kanonie będę się upierać przy swoim, ponieważ po sobie jako czytelniku zauważyłam, że im mniej autor odchodzi od kanonu, tym bardziej podoba mi się historia. Jeszcze raz powtórzę: chciałam napisać takie opowiadanie, które sama chciałabym przeczytać, a chciałabym przeczytać opowiadania, które mocno trzyma się kanonu równocześnie opisując związek Draco/Hermiona.

Miłość jako broń pojawiła się u mnie również dlatego, że chciałam iść z duchem kanonu, gdzie miłość ma podobną moc.

Jeszcze raz dziękuję za Twój głos krytyki i mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz, że nie zgodzę się z częścią Twoich zarzutów. Muszę jednak przyznać, że już samo rozpatrywanie ich dużo mi daje, bo np. nie byłam w stenie powiedzieć, dlaczego te „ciężkie czasy" mi nie wyszły, choć czułam, że w tym elemencie coś jest nie tak w moim opowiadaniu. Wpadłam na rozwiązanie o kłótniach między Narcyzą a Lucjuszem odpisując na Twoje zarzuty.


End file.
